Olympe
by Stanzinais
Summary: Olympe a 15 ans lorsqu'elle entre au service de Marie-Antoinette. Fidèle à sa souveraine, elle est partagée entre son emploi à Versailles et son amour pour Ronan, un jeune paysan révolutionnaire qu'elle n'aurait pourtant jamais dû rencontrer. Lorsqu'elle quittera la Cour pour Paris, ce sera à ses risques et périls, à l'ombre de la guillotine et de l'étoile montante de Robespierre.
1. L'aube d'une vie

**Disclaimer :** Bien qu'ils empruntent leurs traits physiques aux artistes les ayant incarnés, les personnages restent les personnages, les artistes restent les artistes, ils sont deux entités séparées et différentes.

Dans la mesure où mon récit se déroule en partie sur la période couverte par le spectacle, j'ai pris la liberté d'en reprendre la trame et de l'insérer dans l'histoire que je raconte, celle d'Olympe. Loin de vouloir faire du plagiat, j'ai donc, autant que faire se peut, réécrit les dialogues initiaux pour me les réapproprier et les adapter au contexte historique. Pour certains d'entre eux, soit parce qu'ils étaient parfaits tels quels, soit parce que d'eux découlait la suite de l'histoire, je n'ai pas pu, ou pas voulu, les modifier. Ils n'en restent pas moins, dans leur intégralité, et à l'instar des personnages fictifs (Olympe, Ronan, Solène, Charlotte, Lazare, Ramard, Loisel et Tournemain), l'entière propriété des créateurs du spectacle _1789, Les Amants de la Bastille_.

Cette fan-fiction ne m'apporte donc aucun revenu financier, quel qu'il soit. Je l'ai écrite par pure passion, rien de plus.

J'en profite également pour remercier mon amie **Cybèl**e qui a accepté de relire et corriger ma fanfiction ; ainsi que **Solenne** (Page Facebook :** Solenne Créations & Photographies**) qui en a réalisé la couverture.

* * *

**Première partie : Du berceau à Versailles**

**Chapitre 1 : L'aube d'une vie**

L'orage grondait. En ce 22 mai 1770, la chaleur des derniers jours avait fini par céder sa place à la pluie. Les pavés mouillés de la capitale en étaient devenus glissants, beaucoup de passants avaient fini leur course assis sur leur séant. Les éclairs striaient le ciel, éclairant au passage les ruelles les plus sombres. La fin de cette journée avait des allures de descente aux enfers, avec les épais nuages gris qui masquaient le ciel et le tonnerre qui faisait résonner les vitres des maisons. L'eau de pluie entraînait les ordures abandonnées dans la rue en se mélangeant à la boue, et il fallait zigzaguer entre les flaques pour ne pas tomber dedans. D'un pas assuré, un homme vêtu de noir en évita une de justesse, marcha dans une autre, éclaboussant au passage un chat noir qui lui cracha dessus, mécontent. Arrivé dans la rue du Temple, l'homme s'arrêta devant une porte et y frappa. Une jeune femme vint lui ouvrir et le mena à un petit salon où un homme d'environ trente ans faisait les cent pas.

« Enfin vous voici, Docteur ! Jeannette, vous pouvez partir, merci beaucoup d'être venue.

- Je vous en prie, monsieur du Puget ! Saluez Marie pour moi ! »

La demoiselle d'une vingtaine d'années enfila une cape et sortit en courant, puis traversa la rue pour retourner chez elle en toute hâte, évitant les gouttes d'eau. Dans le salon éclairé par trois pauvres bougies bien entamées, le trentenaire, effrayé, regardait le médecin. De temps à autre, un éclair fendait le ciel, illuminant le visage de l'homme, le rendant encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Je suis venu aussi vite que possible, monsieur du Puget. Comment va votre épouse ?

- Marie est dans sa chambre, elle va mal. Depuis tout à l'heure, je l'entends crier et pleurer. Jeannette, ma voisine, a tenté de la soulager, en vain.

- Très bien, je vais aller la voir. »

André du Puget se rongeait les ongles en se morfondant. Sa douce et frêle petite femme arrivait au terme d'une grossesse difficile et semblait souffrir mille morts. Nul doute que la naissance serait compliquée, voire dangereuse. Mais l'amour qui liait Marie à André n'était-il pas plus fort que tout ? Assis à la petite table en bois de son salon, le jeune homme buvait un verre d'eau de vie en regardant dans le vide. Penser à autre chose lui était impossible, toute son attention se portait vers la chambre où sa femme mettait leur premier enfant au monde. Il aurait voulu gravir les marches, la soutenir, lui prendre la main. Mais les hommes n'entraient jamais dans la chambre d'une parturiente, excepté les médecins. Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir entendu plusieurs cris, des sanglots, une voix de bébé hurlant et un bruit sourd, plus aucun son ne se fit entendre. André se leva brusquement de sa chaise, prêt à monter quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à l'étage, mais il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Assurément, l'homme de sciences redescendait pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Poussant la porte du salon, le médecin entra en tenant un paquet de langes dans ses bras.

« C'est une très belle petite fille, monsieur du Puget ! »

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina. Dans ses bras, un nourrisson tout rose s'agitait en pleurant.

« Ma petite Olympe... Tu es ravissante ! Aussi belle que ta maman ! »

Quelques cheveux châtains ornaient le crâne du bébé, ses petites mains attrapaient le pouce d'André. Souriant, il leva les yeux vers le médecin, devenu morose.

« Merci, Docteur ! Et Marie ? Elle se repose ? Je peux la voir ?

- Votre épouse est... »

Le médecin se mit à se dandiner sur place, gêné. Regardant le sol, il sentit les yeux d'André se poser sur lui, le visage figé. Sans doute pressentait-il la réponse que l'accoucheur allait lui donner...

« Elle n'a pas supporté la naissance, elle était trop fragile. Je suis désolé, recevez toutes mes sincères condoléances. À présent, permettez que je me retire, la pluie ne cesse pas et j'ai encore du travail. Au revoir, monsieur du Puget. »

Le médecin tourna les talons sans plus de formalités, et partit sans demander son reste, laissant André hébété. Visiblement, la nouvelle mettait l'accoucheur mal à l'aise, annoncer un décès n'était jamais évident, et dans le cas présent où il connaissait bien le couple du Puget, c'était encore plus complexe. Le nouveau père fraîchement veuf resta sans bouger durant plusieurs minutes, toisant la porte d'entrée par laquelle le médecin était parti, en espérant qu'il revienne, que Jeannette revienne, en un mot qu'il ne se retrouve pas tout seul. La petite Olympe gigotait dans les bras de son papa, mais celui-ci n'y prêtait pas attention. Dieu venait de lui accorder un beau bébé en bonne santé, mais en échange, il lui prenait son épouse adorée. En deux heures, le jeune homme avait perdu plus que la moitié de lui-même. Montant à l'étage, il déposa le bébé qui s'endormait dans un berceau de bois sculpté et se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre. Allongée, les bras en croix et son chapelet dans la main, Marie du Puget semblait paisible. Le jeune homme avait peine à croire qu'elle était morte tant elle avait simplement l'air endormie. André, assommé, effondré, se laissa tomber devant le lit en prenant la main de sa femme. Le jeune veuf laissait son chagrin s'évacuer avec ses larmes.

**...**

« Olympe ! Veux-tu rentrer à la maison ! Allez, dépêche-toi ! Et arrête d'ennuyer Jeannette !

- Elle ne m'ennuie, pas votre fille, monsieur du Puget, elle est tellement mignonne !

- Qu'importe, je ne veux pas qu'elle me désobéisse ! Allons, jeune fille, rentre ! »

La gamine salua Jeannette de la main puis courut jusqu'à son père, qui referma la porte. Boudeuse, un peu honteuse, elle le regardait en coin. Il avait l'air sévère, il semblait fâché. Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! Elle s'était seulement aventurée un peu trop loin dans la rue du Temple. Ce n'était pas bien méchant ! Le grand donjon qui trônait là l'inquiétait et la fascinait. Elle voulait à tout prix s'en approcher, savoir ce qui s'y cachait, ce que c'était. André, lui, ne riait pas du tout.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas aller aussi loin toute seule, Olympe, c'est dangereux ! Imagine si tu es renversée par une voiture ! Ou si quelqu'un t'enlève ! Je ne pourrai pas supporter ça ! Et arrête de te cacher chez Jeannette pour me faire croire que tu étais avec elle depuis le début, ça ne marche pas !

- Pardon, père... »

La petite fille se jeta contre André en pleurant, toute désolée de lui avoir fait si peur. Le papa caressa la joue de l'enfant et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Allez, c'est oublié. File jouer dans ta chambre ! Le dîner sera bientôt prêt. »

Du haut de ses sept ans, Olympe était une enfant mignonne, pleine de vie, toujours prête à rire, mais surtout très espiègle. Elle aimait s'amuser, faire tourner son père en bourrique et rendre visite à Jeannette, leur voisine, et à son mari. La jeune femme, qui tenait une petite boutique de colifichets en face de la maison des du Puget, était devenue une mère de substitution pour la petite fille qui n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître Marie. Pourtant, chaque soir, quand André lisait une histoire pour endormir sa fille, il vantait les mérites de cette femme douce, pieuse et discrète qu'il avait eue pour épouse. Mais vivre dans le souvenir d'un fantôme de mère n'était pas une solution. Alors André, qui ne s'était pas remarié, confiait souvent la petite à Jeannette, qui l'aimait beaucoup. Néanmoins cette vie était loin d'être simple : l'enfant faisait de nombreuses bêtises - pardonnées par sa gouvernante improvisée, beaucoup moins par son père - elle s'agitait sans cesse et ne tenait pas en place. Jeannette avait toutes les peines du monde à s'occuper à la fois de ses clients et d'Olympe. André, qui voulait parvenir à gérer sa vie et sa fille seul, fut contraint d'emmener la petite avec lui lorsqu'il prenait son service à la Bastille. Sa voisine ne serait pas toujours présente pour lui rendre ce service, elle avait son commerce à tenir. Lieutenant de la forteresse, symbole de la monarchie absolue par excellence, il en tenait le registre d'écrou et conduisait les prisonniers jusqu'à leurs cellules. Chaque matin, il prit donc l'habitude de garder Olympe à ses côtés et de lui enseigner ce qu'il savait lorsque les détenus ne prenaient pas toute son attention. Géographie, un peu d'histoire, des notions de latin, l'éducation de l'enfant était limitée, mais André ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Avec le temps, et à force d'y passer ses journées, accompagnant son père dans ses rondes, la petite avait fini par connaître la prison par cœur. Tous ces dédales sombres, compter les cellules vides, c'était amusant. Rapidement, les longs couloirs, la cour, ses boutiques et la salle des gardes n'eurent plus aucun secret pour elle. Chaque détenu la saluait lorsqu'elle faisait la ronde avec les porte-clés, elle y était très appréciée tant sa petite frimousse et ses jolis yeux marron conquéraient les cœurs. Olympe devint presque une mascotte pour les prisonniers qui, pour la plupart, étaient des gens de lettres dont les pamphlets avaient déplu en haut lieu. André savait qu'ainsi sa fille serait toujours sous surveillance, aussi bien la sienne que celle de ses collègues et même des prisonniers ! Elle ne lui échapperait plus comme elle l'avait déjà fait maintes fois rue du Temple lorsqu'elle s'approchait de trop près du donjon ou des autres rues, et, au moins, elle n'irait plus embêter Jeannette dans son commerce. En grandissant, Olympe devint de plus en plus curieuse, enjouée, mais elle finit par rapidement s'ennuyer avec son père. La découverte de la prison n'avait plus d'attrait, elle connaissait déjà tout. Il lui fallait de la nouveauté, du jeu. Et cette nouveauté, elle la découvrit en 'jouant à la poupée' avec la fille que Jeannette venait de mettre au monde. Une petite Charlotte aux beaux yeux bleus et aux jolis cheveux couleur de blé. Olympe était émerveillée devant le bébé qu'elle trouvait mignon à croquer et qu'elle adopta presque immédiatement. Ainsi, elle délaissa la Bastille et son père pour retourner chez sa voisine, qui lui confia la lourde mission de surveiller le nourrisson durant la journée, pour la soulager à la boutique. À neuf ans passés, la petite Olympe s'estimait assez grande pour devenir une nounou, le tout sous l'œil bienveillant de Jeannette. Et surtout, cela lui permit de sortir de l'ambiance feutrée de la Bastille.

**...**

« Père, je ne veux pas y aller ! Pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est pas juste !

- Tu dois recevoir une éducation digne de ce nom. Ni moi ni Jeannette ne pourrons te la donner.

- Mais je m'amuse bien avec Charlotte ! Je m'en occupe très bien, c'est Jeannette qui me l'a dit !

- La question n'est pas là. Tu as plus de dix ans, je veux que tu deviennes une jeune fille accomplie et que, plus tard, tu puisses faire un beau mariage. Il n'y a plus à discuter, ma décision est prise ! »

Olympe, qui tenait un coussin dans ses mains, le jeta par terre en criant, puis courut pour pleurer dans sa chambre. André leva les yeux au ciel. Sa fille avait beau être belle comme un cœur et très mignonne, elle était trop rebelle et capricieuse. Une vraie tête de mule ! Mais il ne cèderait pas, la petite irait au couvent, quoi qu'elle en pense. Son frère aîné, plus aisé financièrement, venait d'envoyer sa progéniture aux Filles de Saint-Joseph pour qu'elle y apprenne tout ce qu'une demoiselle de bonne famille et de petite noblesse devait savoir. Généreux, il avait offert à André de financer les études d'Olympe en compagnie de sa cousine. Le Lieutenant de la Bastille avait sauté sur une si belle occasion qui ne se représenterait sûrement pas, et avait accepté avec joie. Au moins son enfant serait entre de bonnes mains, elle y serait éduquée et en sortirait en jeune femme docile et non en petite sauvageonne des rues. Trois jours plus tard, Olympe serra donc son père dans ses bras et dit au revoir à Jeannette et à la petite Charlotte, âgée d'un an. Le cabriolet de son oncle la conduisit jusqu'à la rue Saint-Dominique avec Louise, sa cousine, de deux années plus âgée qu'elle. Durant cinq ans, la fille d'André serait donc l'une des pensionnaires de ce couvent fondé par la Marquise de Montespan, favorite de Louis XIV. Olympe, qui détestait jusqu'à l'idée d'être enfermée depuis qu'elle avait passé une partie de son enfance à la Bastille, bouillonnait intérieurement. Devoir obéir aux sœurs, se plier aux exigences d'un couvent, être en tenue de novice, se lever avec le soleil pour se coucher avec les poules, rien ne lui semblait acceptable. Elle rêvait de s'enfuir par une fenêtre, de retrouver Jeannette, de revoir son père... Ou, mieux encore, de partir avec Louise jusqu'en Normandie, où se trouvait la propriété du Baron du Puget, galoper à travers la campagne et se rouler dans le foin. Tout semblait bien plus merveilleux à côté de la perspective de rester enfermée dans un couvent durant cinq longues années ! Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant le bâtiment, la gamine toisa le mur et la porte d'entrée du sol jusqu'au toit. C'était à pleurer. Louise entra la première et salua la Mère Supérieure. Si elle espérait ainsi montrer l'exemple à sa cousine, elle se trompait lourdement. Olympe, impertinente à souhait, dévisagea la nonne puis lui tira la langue en riant. Son entrée au couvent commençait mal ! Aussitôt punie et vêtue de l'habit de novice, la petite dut se soumettre. C'était le début de la rédemption, de la foi en Dieu, de l'éducation.


	2. Premiers pas à Versailles

**Chapitre 2 : Premiers pas à Versailles**

Cinq années de couvent changèrent profondément l'attitude d'Olympe. De petite fille un peu sauvage et parfois insolente, elle était devenue une adolescente polie et rangée, en tout cas en apparence. Cultivée, elle aimait la lecture et la musique. Aux Filles de Saint-Joseph, elle apprit à jouer de la harpe et du clavecin, on ajusta sa voix, on lui enseigna les sciences, la broderie et le latin. La jeune fille était prête à épouser un homme de sa condition et à devenir une maîtresse de maison douce et soumise. Mais au fond, elle était restée la même, bouillonnante, étonnante et vive. Les études lui avaient plu parce qu'elles avaient enrichi son esprit. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de garder son aspect rebelle et enjoué. Ayant terminé son cursus seule - sa cousine, âgée de dix-sept ans, avait déjà retrouvé son père en Normandie - Olympe put se sentir vivre et s'épanouir. Plus de comparaisons avec la brillante Louise et ses excellents résultats, plus de rivalités ni de jalousie. Elle était seulement la petite mademoiselle du Puget, une jeune fille très jolie et prometteuse. À quinze ans, elle quitta donc son couvent pour retrouver son père, rue du Temple. André avait un peu vieilli. Sans doute les absences combinées de sa femme et de sa fille l'avaient-elles assagi. La vie semblait éteinte dans la petite maison désespérément vide. Lorsque la voiture la déposa devant chez elle, Olympe en bondit pour sauter au cou de son père. Il lui avait terriblement manqué durant toutes ces années, malgré les quelques lettres qu'il lui avait envoyées.

« Ma petite Olympe ! Comme tu es belle ! Tu es devenue une vraie jeune fille, maintenant !

- Merci, père ! C'est gentil, sourit-elle, le rose aux joues.

- La chrysalide a laissé sa place à un magnifique papillon. Ta mère serait si fière ! Allez, viens, entre. »

Tout à sa joie de retrouver enfin son foyer, la jeune fille buvait les compliments d'André comme de l'eau bien fraîche. C'était agréable, c'était valorisant, elle n'avait pas fait toutes ces études pour rien. Assise à la table du salon, elle écouta son père lui raconter les différents changements qui s'étaient produits en son absence. Beaucoup de choses avaient évolué, Olympe avait l'impression d'être une inconnue et d'arriver dans un monde qui n'était plus le sien. Ce flot d'informations envahissaient son esprit, mais elle s'efforçait d'en suivre le cours jusqu'à ce qu'André lui annonce la mauvaise nouvelle de la journée.

« ... et Jeannette est morte.

- Morte ? Quand ? Ma pauvre Jeannette ! s'écria la jeune fille dont la joie s'effaça.

- L'année dernière. La tuberculose ! Son mari l'a suivie dans la tombe. J'en ai été affreusement peiné !

- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Ce n'est pas le genre de nouvelle qui s'annonce dans une lettre...

- Et Charlotte ?

- Je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Lorsque Jeannette est décédée, l'entièreté de sa maison a été saisie. Elle n'avait plus de famille, on a emmené sa fille. D'après ce que je sais, la gamine erre plus ou moins dans les rues de Paris. Comme un chaton, elle va de maison en maison où on la recueille, on la nourrit.

- Mais enfin, elle a six ans ! C'est une toute petite fille !

- Personne n'en veut ! Et à l'Hôtel-Dieu ça déborde d'enfants abandonnés, ils n'ont plus de place !

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas accueillie ?

- Je n'en avais pas les moyens, Olympe, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Ton oncle a financé tes études, mais j'ai payé le reste ! Et puis maintenant tout est cher, ici : le pain, la viande, le vin... Alors avoir une autre enfant à éduquer avec ma petite solde de Lieutenant de la Bastille, tu penses bien que ce n'était pas possible... ! Ton oncle n'aurait jamais accepté de financer les études de Charlotte comme il a fait pour toi.

- Tu sais vers où elle traîne dans Paris ?

- Selon certains amis qui ont aperçu une petite fille très jeune, vers le Palais-Royal. Il paraît que les prostituées qui vendent leurs charmes là-bas la trouvent adorable et lui donnent volontiers de quoi manger, ainsi qu'un toit.

- C'est affreux, ma pauvre petite Charlotte ! J'aimerais la retrouver, m'occuper d'elle comme quand j'avais dix ans...

- Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion, ma chérie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens que Louise devait entrer au service de la Reine ?

- Oui, eh bien ?

- Eh bien elle ne le pourra pas. Elle vient d'épouser un jeune Comte que mon frère lui a trouvé. Il est riche, pas trop vieux, assez bel homme. Il l'emmène en Gascogne, sur ses terres.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. Sauf si tu comptes me faire épouser un gentilhomme... ?

- Nullement, nullement...

- Tu me rassures ! Le mariage, oui, mais par amour ! Comme toi et maman !

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Mais comme Louise ne peut plus entrer au service de Marie-Antoinette, j'ai suggéré à ton oncle qu'il propose ta candidature. Dans deux jours, tu pars pour Versailles, la Duchesse de Polignac t'y attend. Notre Reine vient de mettre au monde un second fils, il lui faut du personnel pour s'occuper des Princes et principalement du Dauphin, qui est toujours malade. »

Olympe se figea sur son siège. Versailles ? La Reine ? Le Dauphin ? C'était à la fois magnifique et effrayant. Magnifique parce que, dans son esprit d'adolescente romantique, ce château était un joyau, un Éden où tout ce que le royaume comptait de plus brillant se trouvait. Et effrayant, parce qu'entrer au service de la souveraine n'était pas offert à n'importe qui. Elle serait à coup sûr surveillée et devrait obéir au doigt et à l'œil à Yolande-Gabrielle de Polignac, gouvernante des Enfants de France et très grande amie de la Reine. Néanmoins, la jeune fille se sentit le courage de relever le défi. De toute façon, on ne lui laissait pas le choix.

« Tu es contente ?

- Beaucoup, père ! Ça me fait un peu peur, mais ça a l'air merveilleux ! Et puis je connais un peu les enfants, j'ai gardé Charlotte pendant un an, après tout. »

Olympe avait l'impression de mettre le doigt dans un engrenage doré et grisant, mais mystérieux et dangereux. Elle se jetait de plein fouet dans le bain de la Cour, sa vie semblait prendre un nouveau tournant.

**...**

« Au revoir, ma chérie ! Reviens me voir lorsque tu auras du temps, et surtout fais bien tout ce qu'on te dira de faire !

- Mais oui, père, je ne suis plus une petite fille ! »

Olympe grimpa dans la voiture qui la mènerait jusqu'au château. Son petit sac de voyage sur les genoux, elle regardait les paysages défiler. Longeant les Tuileries et le Louvre, elle regardait les Parisiens s'agiter. Le château ancestral des Rois de France faisait grise mine. Comparé aux beaux jardins du palais des Tuileries, son voisin, il était triste à pleurer. En face se trouvait le Palais-Royal, demeure du Duc d'Orléans, cousin de Louis XVI. Instinctivement, la jeune fille chercha une gamine d'environ six ans qui pourrait rôder dans les parages, mais rien. Olympe ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue, mais elle savait qu'elle retournerait à Paris et finirait bien par retrouver Charlotte. La voiture remonta les Champs-Elysées pour arriver à la limite de Paris. Au loin, les arbres du bois de Boulogne se dessinaient déjà. Longeant les parcs des châteaux de Madrid, de la Muette et de Bagatelle, tous des propriétés du Comte d'Artois, frère du Roi, Olympe se sentait d'humeur rêveuse. La vie de château semblait douce et paisible... Enfin, la voiture traversa la Seine, quittant le village de Boulogne par la route de la Reine vers Sèvres, pour prendre la direction de Versailles. Le trajet commençait à être long, la jeune fille sentait le sommeil la gagner. Être baladée sur les mauvais pavés n'était pas des plus agréables, il lui tardait d'enfin arriver et de prendre son service. Trois heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en bâillant nonchalamment. La voiture était engagée dans l'avenue de Paris, le château apparaissait à l'horizon et Olympe trépignait sur son siège. Elle avait beau être ravie de son sort, de cette nouvelle vie qui commençait, elle ne pouvait empêcher une boule à l'estomac de se former et sa gorge de se serrer. Lorsque, enfin, la voiture pénétra dans la Place d'Armes pour s'arrêter devant la Cour de Marbre, la jeune fille sentit ses jambes trembler. Descendant de son siège, elle manqua trébucher et se rattrapa de justesse avant de tomber nez à nez avec une jolie jeune femme. La perruque très haute, poudrée uniquement sur le devant - au moins, elle était originale ! - Yolande-Gabrielle de Polignac vint en personne accueillir la nouvelle arrivante.

« Vous devez être Olympe du Puget ?

- Oui, madame.

- Je suis Yolande de Polignac. Désormais, vous agirez sous mes ordres auprès des Princes, pour le service de Leurs Majestés. Suivez-moi. »

Olympe ne savait trop si elle devait se plonger dans une révérence interminable ou simplement hocher de la tête pour signaler qu'elle avait compris. Mais la Duchesse n'y prêta nullement attention et entra aussitôt dans le palais, suivie de la jeune fille. Les statues, les dorures et les peintures, tout semblait comme sorti d'un rêve. L'adolescente scrutait les décors de Versailles, admirative. C'était beau ! Les plafonds semblaient immenses, les enfilades de salons interminables. Les appartements des enfants royaux se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, là où tous les précédents Dauphins avaient vécu. Sur le chemin, la Duchesse marchait d'un pas actif, traînant Olympe à sa suite et lui racontant la base de ce qu'elle devait connaître.

« Les Princes vivent tous les trois dans le même appartement. Vous sortez du couvent, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, donc je suppose que vous ne les connaissez pas... ?

- Effectivement, non... balbutia la jeune fille, gênée par son ignorance.

- L'aînée est Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte, dite Madame Royale. Elle a sept ans. Le Dauphin, Louis-Joseph, en a quatre. Il est régulièrement malade et très faible. Il part souvent à Meudon parce que l'air y est plus pur. Enfin, Louis-Charles, Duc de Normandie, est âgé de trois mois. Votre mission est de vous occuper des deux plus grands jusqu'à ce que le petit dernier vous soit confié à son tour. La Princesse reçoit chaque jour des cours de danse, de maintien et de musique, vous aurez à la faire répéter. Vous jouez également de la harpe, m'a-t-on dit ?

- Oui, madame.

- Alors vous lui en apprendrez les rudiments. Quant au Dauphin, il nécessite des soins quotidiens, il vous faudra également lui apprendre ses premiers pas. Pour l'instant, le Duc de Normandie n'est entouré que de nourrices, il ne vous concerne donc pas. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, parfaitement.

- Fort bien ! Pour vous assister, vous serez entourée de la Baronne de Mackau de la Comtesse de Soucy, sa fille de la Marquise de Soucy, belle-mère de cette dernière de la Marquise de Villefort et de la Vicomtesse d'Aumale. Mais elles sont de la vieille garde et proprement ennuyeuses ! Vous risquez de les trouver bien rabat-joie. Vous avez compris ?

- Oui, madame.

- Parfait ! En ce cas, vous pouvez prendre vos quartiers, mademoiselle. Votre chambre se trouve sous les toits, non loin de mes appartements, je vais vous la montrer. Une garde-robe vous a été attribuée, prenez-en soin, elle ne sera pas renouvelée avant un an. Soyez demain matin à huit heures précises ici même, dans la première antichambre du Dauphin. Allez, suivez-moi. »

Olympe tentait de retenir ce flot d'informations délivrées hâtivement, mais tous ces noms lui donnaient la migraine. Elle ne put se souvenir que des prénoms des enfants dont elle aurait la charge, cela lui sembla suffisant, du moins pour le moment. Elle se contenta simplement de suivre la Duchesse de Polignac dans les dédales du château. Comment faisaient ses habitants pour ne jamais s'y perdre ? Lorsque Yolande la quitta devant sa chambre, la jeune fille se sentit terriblement seule. La gouvernante des enfants royaux était difficile à cerner. Elle semblait enjouée, pleine d'esprit et de joie de vivre, et en même temps, elle avait l'air de cacher une certaine sévérité, du mystère. C'était donc elle, cette Polastron, devenue Comtesse de Polignac par mariage puis titrée Duchesse par le Roi, la favorite de la Reine dont les pamphlets en faisaient sa maîtresse ? Elle était jeune, belle, fraîche. Olympe comprenait aisément qu'elle puisse illuminer les journées d'une souveraine qui, disait-on, s'ennuyait fermement dans une Cour réglée comme une horloge. Lorsque la nouvelle arrivante de Versailles eut terminé ses réflexions concernant Yolande de Polignac, elle entra dans sa chambre pour s'y installer et surtout, pour dormir. Un long voyage, des émotions, de la nouveauté, c'était déjà beaucoup pour une même journée.

**...**

Olympe se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Cheveux ondulés et légèrement remontés en chignon, joues à peine rosées, elle enfila une robe à l'anglaise couleur crème avec des rubans bleus, l'une des tenues qu'elle aurait à porter tous les jours sans jamais les abîmer, faute de moyens pour les changer. Elle se sentait belle, presque femme. Loin de l'habit de nonne qu'elle avait dû porter pendant cinq ans et de ses jupons de petite fille, elle avait sa propre garde-robe - qui était somme toute correcte vu sa position à la Cour - et un emploi à Versailles. Elle préférait de loin son sort à celui de sa cousine, obligée de se marier, et pas forcément par amour. Lorsqu'elle considéra qu'elle était prête, Olympe descendit jusqu'à la première antichambre de l'appartement du Dauphin. Habité successivement par le fils, puis le petit-fils de Louis XIV, il connut par la suite Louis-Ferdinand de France, unique rejeton mâle de Louis XV, puis enfin le jeune Louis-Auguste, actuel Roi. Pour l'heure, il abritait les deux premiers enfants de Marie-Antoinette. Une petite fille et un petit garçon qu'Olympe mourait d'envie de rencontrer, pour briser la glace, pour se faire connaître, pour trouver sa place. Lorsque Yolande se présenta à elle, elle la toisa des pieds à la tête.

« Vous êtes bien plus élégante vêtue de la sorte, mademoiselle ! Fort bien ! Nous allons voir les Princes, je vais vous présenter à eux. Ensuite vous devrez prendre votre service auprès de Madame Royale, sa leçon de clavecin vient de s'achever, vous allez lui faire travailler ses gammes. C'est une enfant parfois difficile, méfiez-vous et surtout - surtout ! - ne cédez jamais. »

La jeune fille trouvait exagéré de faire autant travailler une enfant de sept ans, surtout pour de la musique, alors que très bientôt sa Maison comporterait des artistes qui joueraient fort bien à sa place. Mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire sur l'éducation des rejetons royaux, elle se contenta simplement de suivre Yolande. À une nouvelle antichambre succéda la chambre du petit Dauphin. Le garçonnet de quatre ans, tout blond aux yeux bleus, les joues rosées, observa les nouvelles arrivantes. Il reconnut aussitôt la Duchesse, qu'il appréciait beaucoup, puis fixa la demoiselle cachée derrière. Les nourrices saluèrent la gouvernante et déposèrent le Prince sur son lit, à côté duquel les médecins attendaient. Olympe sentit son cœur se serrer. L'enfant était petit pour son âge, un peu chétif, et semblait perclus de douleurs. C'était un spectacle affreux.

« Mademoiselle du Puget, voici le Dauphin Louis-Joseph. Un petit Prince adorable mais rongé, hélas, par la maladie. On ne parvient pas à guérir son mal, et sa croissance a cessé il y a un an. Depuis, il passe le plus clair de son temps dans son lit, cerné par ses médecins. Chaque jour, la Reine vient le visiter, vous la verrez très certainement tout à l'heure. À présent venez, Madame Royale nous attend. »

Olympe suivit Yolande à travers la chambre et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard vers le Prince, qui lui fit un signe de la main en souriant. La jeune fille réprima des larmes de compassion pour cet enfant peu gâté par la vie. Traversant quatre autres pièces, le duo arriva dans le cabinet de la Dauphine réaménagé en salle d'études pour la Princesse. Assise sur son siège, Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte dévisagea les nouvelles venues.

« Votre Altesse... lança Yolande en accomplissant une révérence parfaite. »

Olympe l'imita puis se releva en observant l'enfant. Madame Royale se tenait assise devant son clavecin, ses yeux bleus toisaient la jeune fille debout en face d'elle et qui ne semblait pas des plus à son aise.

« Votre Altesse, voici mademoiselle du Puget, votre nouvelle sous-gouvernante. Désormais, c'est elle qui vous aidera à travailler vos leçons de clavecin, de danse et de maintien. Elle vous enseignera également la pratique de la harpe et des notions de latin. Je vous incite donc à l'écouter et lui obéir en tout. Sa Majesté viendra vous voir tout à l'heure. Olympe, je compte sur vous ! À présent je vous quitte, la Reine m'attend ! »

La jeune fille aurait préféré que Yolande reste avec elle pour l'assister dans l'éducation de la Princesse, tout du moins dans les premiers instants. Se retrouver ainsi seule face à cette enfant qui semblait la regarder avec dédain impressionnait l'adolescente de quinze ans qu'elle était. La Princesse était loin des gazouillis tout mignons de Charlotte, lorsqu'Olympe la gardait quand elle avait dix ans. S'approchant de Madame Royale, elle s'assit à son côté devant le clavecin.

« Votre Altesse, je vous propose de commencer la leçon dès maintenant. »

Olympe attrapa la partition et la déposa devant le clavier.

« Allez-y, je vous observe. »

La Princesse continuait de regarder la jeune fille sans réagir. Elle semblait détachée de son instrument, de son enseignement, et avait plus l'air de s'ennuyer qu'autre chose.

« Vous ne jouez pas ?

- Je ne veux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela m'ennuie. Je veux voir mon frère.

- Votre frère se repose, il est souffrant.

- Je le sais ! Je le connais mieux que vous ! Et je veux le voir.

- Votre Altesse, je vous prierai de cesser ce caprice qui ne vous gratifie en rien, et de jouer votre partition, tenta timidement Olympe.

- Je m'en moque. Vous n'avez rien à me dire !

- Ah oui ? Pourtant je réfèrerai de votre attitude à la Duchesse de Polignac ainsi qu'à la Reine. Elles en seront bien fâchées et vous serez punie. Tandis que si vous jouez dès à présent, je suis sûre que Sa Majesté acceptera de vous emmener voir le Dauphin. »

Olympe s'efforçait de rester douce et calme. Elle pressentait un fort caractère chez cette petite fille qui ne serait pas commode à éduquer. Son air quelque peu hautain, son détachement et ses caprices allaient donner du fil à retordre à la nouvelle sous-gouvernante, mais celle-ci était bien décidée à s'imposer et à ne pas se laisser démonter. Sa place à la Cour s'y jouait, la réputation de son oncle et de son père également. Si elle ne parvenait pas à dompter Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte, elle serait à coup sûr renvoyée et devrait retourner rue du Temple. À force de persuasion, de douceur mais aussi de fermeté, la sous-gouvernante parvint à obtenir satisfaction. Madame Royale se laissa aller à quelques notes, puis à une gamme entière, pour enfin finir sa petite partition. L'attitude posée d'Olympe ainsi que son joli sourire semblaient convenir à la Princesse et parvenaient à la faire céder. Durant une heure, l'exercice se déroula à merveille. Un début de relation de confiance semblait lier la jeune fille à Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte, et l'adolescente n'en était pas peu fière. Tandis que l'enfant achevait son morceau, la porte s'ouvrit sur Marie-Antoinette, qui pénétra dans la pièce. Les traits fins, la peau laiteuse, les yeux bleus, une petite bouche rosée, la Reine était une jolie femme de trente ans, toujours bien mise et très élégante. Elle désirait être la plus belle femme de son royaume, nul doute qu'elle y était parvenue. En la voyant entrer, Olympe se leva de son siège et plongea dans une profonde révérence.

« Mademoiselle du Puget, relevez-vous. Ma chère madame de Polignac m'a parlé de vous, c'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- Plaisir mille fois partagé, Majesté.

- Je vois que vous aidiez ma fille à travailler ? J'ai entendu jouer lorsque j'étais avec le Dauphin, était-ce elle ?

- Oui, Majesté. La Princesse est très douée, elle connaît sa partition par cœur et la reproduit à merveille.

- Fort bien, fort bien. Mousseline, venez, ma chérie. »

La Reine s'était accroupie en tendant les bras vers sa fille, qui se leva de mauvaise grâce pour aller la saluer. Marie-Antoinette perdit un peu de son sourire en voyant Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte traîner les pieds pour l'embrasser. Olympe resta perplexe.

« Maman, puis-je aller voir Louis-Joseph ?

- Oui, allez-y. »

Tandis que la Princesse quittait la pièce, la Reine s'installa sur un fauteuil en face du clavecin et en désigna un autre pour Olympe qui s'y assit timidement. Être face à la souveraine, presque en tête à tête si l'on faisait abstraction des gardes et des valets, était impressionnant pour une demoiselle de quinze ans. Elle semblait fascinée par Marie-Antoinette et ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des prunelles bleues qui l'observaient. Quelque chose chez cette femme l'intimidait fortement tout en l'attirant irrémédiablement. C'était inexplicable, pourtant elle sentit dès cet instant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la trahir, qu'elle lui resterait toujours fidèle.

« Vous aurez sans doute remarqué la froideur de ma fille, mademoiselle...

- Je dois avouer, Majesté, que j'en ai été étonnée.

- Ma petite Mousseline est une enfant difficile. Je l'ai attendue durant sept ans, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais elle me préfère le Roi. Il la voit trop peu pour la punir ou la réprimander. Tandis que de mon côté, je soutiens madame de Polignac et tente de lui inculquer le respect des autres. Forcément, cela ne lui plaît pas. »

Un profond soupir échappa à la Reine, qui continuait de regarder Olympe. La jeune fille se sentait toute petite face à cette femme que l'on décriait tant et qui, pourtant, semblait être comme toutes les autres femmes, à l'exception près qu'elle était à la tête de la première puissance d'Europe.

« Vous sortez du couvent, m'a-t-on dit ?

- Oui, Majesté, des Filles de Saint-Joseph.

- Un établissement prestigieux ! Ainsi, vous devez ignorer toutes les rumeurs qui circulent sur ma personne... ?

- N... non, Majesté, souffla timidement Olympe.

- Ne soyez pas gênée, mademoiselle. Un couvent n'est pas une forteresse infranchissable et coupée du monde, je me doute tout à fait que vous avez entendu ce que tout le monde répète. J'osais seulement espérer que vous ne me jugeriez pas aussi sévèrement que tous ces gens qui ne me connaissent pas et qui pourtant salissent ma réputation.

- Jamais je n'oserais, Majesté ! Je n'en ai pas assez entendu pour me forger une opinion et je ne tiens nullement compte des ragots. J'espère assez gagner votre confiance pour vous connaître davantage et avoir mon propre point de vue.

- Vous êtes bonne et généreuse, mademoiselle. Je me sens seule, Yolande anime mes journées mais elle n'est pas toujours avec moi, et ma chère Princesse de Lamballe s'absente régulièrement. Les autres personnes de la Cour ne m'approchent que pour une aide, une charge, un avantage pour eux ou leurs proches. Puis-je espérer de votre part... un quelconque soutien ?

- Je ferai tout pour vous satisfaire, Majesté. »

Olympe était perplexe. La Reine ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures à peine et pourtant elle s'épanchait déjà, lui confiant ses secrets, ses peines, ses doutes. Elle devait se sentir bien seule et bien incomprise pour ainsi se laisser aller à des confidences auprès d'une demoiselle moitié moins âgée, et à ce qui s'apparentait franchement à une demande d'amitié. Néanmoins, l'adolescente, bien qu'admirative de la souveraine, la craignait également. Marie-Antoinette avait de la hauteur, de la fierté, quelque chose qui forçait le respect. Malgré tout, la jeune fille était fière de ce moment privilégié. Elle se sentait prête à relever ce défi, et elle se promit de toujours se montrer à la hauteur des attentes de Marie-Antoinette.


	3. Complicité royale

**Chapitre 3 : Complicité royale**

Deux jours après cette entrevue en petit comité, Olympe préparait les enfants royaux pour les emmener chez la Reine. Les deux dernières journées avaient été consacrées aux diplomates étrangers venus à Versailles pour parlementer au sujet de l'opposition entre l'Autriche et les Pays-Bas, et qui venaient de repartir en direction de Paris avant de rejoindre leurs patries respectives. Ainsi, le calme revenait peu à peu au château. La jeune fille avait suivi les évènements d'un œil lointain, se contentant simplement des quelques explications données par Yolande de Polignac. De nombreux États s'étaient trouvés représentés durant ces deux jours, dont la Suède, par un jeune Comte séduisant : Hans-Axel von Fersen. Olympe avait remarqué l'attitude de la Reine à son égard et comprenait aisément qu'ils étaient très liés, amicalement du moins, sinon amoureusement. Discrète, elle n'en fit jamais mention et se doutait parfaitement que la Duchesse ne lui en parlerait pas. Après tant de mouvements et de mondanités, la souveraine avait voulu la présence de ses enfants pour passer une journée au calme et en famille. Olympe poussait la chaise roulante de Louis-Joseph, toujours affable, et avait à son côté Madame Royale. Tandis que la jeune femme entrait dans le salon des nobles où la Reine recevait les invités de la Cour, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'interrompre une conversation on ne peut plus animée entre Marie-Antoinette et Yolande. La Reine avait les yeux humides, sa lèvre supérieure tremblait. La Duchesse de Polignac, quant à elle, semblait désolée.

« Majesté, les Princes sont là.

- Parfait, Olympe, je vous remercie. Je vous en prie, prenez place... »

La jeune fille s'exécuta et s'installa sur le siège désigné par la Reine, qui avait l'air à la fois gênée et triste. Assise, elle entama discrètement la lecture d'un recueil de poésie aux Princes, qui l'écoutaient attentivement tandis que la souveraine reprenait, derrière son éventail, sa conversation interrompue avec Yolande. Olympe tentait, de temps à autre, de tendre l'oreille. Elle pressentait qu'il se passait ou s'était passé quelque chose qui avait ému la Reine, ou du moins qui l'avait troublée. Mais ses réflexions furent rapidement arrêtées.

« Le Roi ! »

Louis XVI, de sa haute stature, était imposant. Jeune, musclé, il n'avait pas la majesté de son aïeul Louis XIV mais avait malgré tout une certaine prestance. Souriant, il entra dans le cabinet, où il rejoignit son épouse. Tandis que Louis XVI arrivait, la jeune fille aperçut, au sol, un mouchoir marqué d'un 'F'. Le morceau de tissu, qui semblait abandonné ou oublié, attira également l'attention de Marie-Antoinette. La jeune fille vit le visage de la souveraine pâlir et se pétrifier, elle était manifestement troublée et inquiète. Olympe toisait la Reine, dont le regard alternait entre le mouchoir et le Roi, et comprit rapidement ce que signifiait le 'F' brodé dessus : le fameux Comte de Fersen qu'elle avait vu tourner autour de Marie-Antoinette. Le mouchoir risquait d'être découvert alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, ce qui mettrait, assurément, la souveraine en bien mauvaise posture. Olympe hésitait, se doutant parfaitement que si elle se levait pour le ramasser, Louis XVI lui demanderait de quoi il s'agissait, mais le laisser au sol était encore plus risqué. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, la jeune fille cherchait le moyen le plus discret de cacher le mouchoir à la vue du Roi qui, de son côté, prit la main de son épouse pour y déposer un baiser.

« Madame de Polignac, je vous salue.

- Votre Majesté...

- Madame, reprit le Roi à l'égard de sa femme, je viens vous saluer avant de partir à la chasse. L'on m'a informé de votre désir de quitter Versailles pour Trianon ?

- Oui, mon ami, je pars ce soir pour quelques jours, en compagnie de madame de Polignac, de madame de Lamballe et de mademoiselle du Puget, la nouvelle sous-gouvernante des Princes. Olympe, approchez... »

En entendant son nom, la jeune fille se leva promptement et sauta ainsi sur l'occasion d'aider la Reine, qui, sous le coup de l'émotion, n'écoutait son époux que d'une oreille. Plongeant dans une majestueuse révérence, elle recouvrit savamment le mouchoir avec les plis de sa robe. Fière de rencontrer le Roi, elle ne profita pas pour autant de l'instant, tant elle était inquiète à l'idée de commettre un impair ou que l'étoffe ne soit vue. Droite comme un i, elle restait dans la même position jusqu'à ce que Louis XVI l'autorise à se relever.

« Mademoiselle, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Aux visages réjouis de mes enfants, je ne puis que constater à quel point ils vous apprécient, je vous en sais gré.

- Majesté, tout le plaisir et l'honneur sont pour moi... »

Olympe se releva mais ne bougea pas. Elle fixait le Roi, regardait attentivement le couple, veillait à ce qu'aucun morceau d'étoffe n'apparaisse sous sa robe. Marie-Antoinette la dévisageait avec soulagement et se mit même à sourire à son époux. Lorsque, enfin, Louis XVI quitta la pièce, la jeune fille se recula et attrapa le mouchoir qu'elle tendit, sans un mot, à la Reine.

« Merci, Olympe... Merci... »

La sous-gouvernante ne répondit pas. Il n'y en avait pas besoin, elle n'avait pas à savoir. Elle avait fait son devoir en aidant la Reine, le reste n'importait pas. Le regard de la souveraine en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était suffisant. La première entrevue entre Marie-Antoinette et Olympe s'était bien passée, elles s'appréciaient, mais désormais, quelque chose de nouveau semblait lier la Reine à la sous-gouvernante. La confiance et l'amitié d'un côté, le respect et la fidélité de l'autre.

**...**

Olympe tournait en rond dans sa chambre, ne parvenant pas à se calmer. Deux semaines après son installation à la Cour, elle semblait bien intégrée dans son nouvel emploi. La petite Madame Royale avait fini par s'attacher à sa nouvelle gouvernante, bien moins revêche que les autres, et surtout beaucoup plus jeune, plus fraîche, plus belle aussi. Une sorte de modèle pour la Princesse. Quant au Dauphin, un enfant gentil et attachant, il avait d'office adopté l'adolescente qui s'était prise d'une affection toute particulière pour lui. Les jours passant, Olympe était donc parvenue à nouer des liens, sinon d'amitié, du moins de confiance, avec Marie-Antoinette. La jeune fille voyait la Reine tous les jours lorsqu'elle quittait ses appartements pour voir ses enfants et superviser leur éducation. Suite à son intervention presque divine en cachant le mouchoir importun, la Reine avait estimé qu'elle était assez digne de confiance pour être mise au courant, par la Duchesse, de la situation de sa vie privée. Il était encore une fois question du Comte de Fersen, de rendez-vous secrets dans les jardins du château, de visites impromptues au Petit Trianon, en un mot de doux sentiments amoureux. Marie-Antoinette avait vu dans ces révélations un excellent moyen de vérifier l'impression qu'elle avait eue de la jeune fille lors de l'incident du mouchoir. Elle allait donc éprouver la fidélité d'Olympe, tester son amitié et ainsi voir à quel point elle pouvait avoir confiance en l'adolescente. Si la sous-gouvernante parvenait à relever le défi haut la main, elle serait d'une aide indéniable et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas négliger pour la souveraine et pour Yolande.

« Mademoiselle du Puget, la Reine a besoin de vous. Demain, le Comte de Fersen repartira à Paris pour ensuite rejoindre la Suède d'ici une semaine. Sa Majesté en est tout attristée. Elle veut le revoir une dernière fois avant son départ, vous allez l'y aider. »

Les paroles de la Duchesse de Polignac venaient de lui faire l'effet d'une douche froide. Olympe n'était que la fille du Lieutenant de la Bastille, une demoiselle de petite noblesse, orpheline de mère et qui n'avait pu bénéficier de l'éducation d'un couvent que parce que son oncle avait été généreux. Et malgré ce passé presque anecdotique, elle allait se plonger dans les intrigues de la Cour et dans les petits manèges de la souveraine, conséquences de l'amour passionné et interdit qui unissait la Reine de France à son bel amant suédois. Yolande lui avait alors intimé l'ordre de patienter dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'y rejoigne pour lui donner les instructions de sa mission du jour. On en était donc là lorsque la jeune fille s'agitait devant son lit comme un ours en cage. Elle ignorait ce qui l'attendait, mais elle aurait préféré être bien loin de Versailles à ce moment-là. Priant pour que, quoi qu'elle ait à faire, tout se passe bien, elle fut surprise par la Duchesse, qui rentra en portant dans ses bras un gros paquet. Olympe analysa la nouvelle arrivante des pieds à la tête puis fixa le chargement qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« Mademoiselle du Puget, vous allez revêtir cette robe et mettre cette perruque. La Reine va se retirer dans son cabinet doré pour y jouer de la harpe, vous allez donc l'y rejoindre discrètement, par la porte de derrière, celle qui mène à sa salle de bains. Vous jouerez à sa place tandis qu'elle quittera la pièce avec votre robe habituelle pour retrouver le Comte de Fersen à la grille du château, à côté de la pièce d'eau des Suisses. Allons, pressons-nous ! »

La jeune fille n'eut qu'à peine le temps de réagir que déjà Yolande l'aidait à retirer sa tenue crème et bleue pour lui permettre d'enfiler une large robe à paniers rose pâle. Bien lacée dans son dos, sur son corset, la toilette avait un tombé splendide. Olympe avait du mal à retrouver son reflet dans le miroir, et pourtant, la belle demoiselle vêtue d'une robe de Cour dans la glace, c'était bien elle. Rassemblant ses cheveux en chignon, elle mit la perruque et le pouf sur sa tête, ajouta une plume, un éventail, un joli collier de perles, et le tour était joué. Elle n'était pas à proprement parler un sosie de la Reine, loin s'en fallait, mais, de loin, la jeune fille pouvait aisément passer pour Marie-Antoinette, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Yolande l'entraîna à sa suite, traversant les nombreuses pièces, jusqu'aux appartements privés de la souveraine. Véritable cocon, il était l'endroit où, avec Trianon, la Reine redevenait une femme comme toutes les autres. Elle n'y recevait que ses amis et sa famille, jouait au billard, à la harpe, aux cartes, et y organisait des dîners en compagnie de ses belles-sœurs, les Comtesses de Provence et d'Artois. Longeant le cabinet de la Méridienne, rejoignant la salle à manger, Olympe descendit un étage pour retrouver la bibliothèque puis le salon doré où la Reine, revêtue comme la jeune fille l'était chaque jour, l'attendait. En la voyant, l'adolescente effectua une révérence dont Marie-Antoinette la releva en lui prenant les mains.

« Mademoiselle du Puget... Olympe... Je vous remercie de ce que vous faites pour moi. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous me comblez ! Je vous confie ma harpe, jouez-en jusqu'à mon retour. J'ai renvoyé mes dames de compagnie ainsi que les gardes, valets et autres serviteurs qui pourraient entrer ici, et j'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangée pour jouer de la musique tranquillement. Je vous laisse donc seule, rassurez-vous, personne n'entrera. À tout à l'heure ! »

La jeune fille regarda la Reine partir, le cœur léger, afin de retrouver une dernière fois son amant avant qu'il ne quitte la France pour plusieurs mois. Marie-Antoinette devait être loin de soupçonner le tourment d'Olympe, pétrifiée à l'idée d'être découverte vêtue comme la souveraine et jouant de son instrument. Pourtant elle se prêta au jeu - elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, sinon elle risquait de décevoir à la fois Yolande et la Reine - et entama un morceau à la harpe. Fort heureusement pour elle, les sœurs des Filles de Saint-Joseph lui avaient enseigné l'art de cet instrument, cela se révéla d'une grande aide. Ainsi, durant plus d'une heure, Olympe ne cessa de jouer. Il fallait agir comme si Marie-Antoinette n'avait jamais quitté son petit cabinet doré et, prise de vague à l'âme, s'était enfermée seule pour noyer sa peine dans la musique. À chaque grincement de parquet, à chaque bruit de pas, la jeune fille tressaillait sur son siège. Elle redoutait qu'un valet ne vienne frapper à la porte ou n'entre. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire en pareil cas ? Répondre ? On aurait immédiatement su qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la voix de la Reine. Faire mine d'être Marie-Antoinette ? Elle ne lui ressemblait pas assez pour cela, son déguisement n'aurait trompé l'intrus que durant quelques secondes à peine. Lorsque, enfin, la souveraine reparut par la même porte qu'elle avait empruntée plus tôt, la jeune fille souffla, soulagée. La Reine se changea en un temps record - rapidement imitée par Olympe, que Yolande aida pour aller plus vite - puis s'installa sur le siège qu'avait occupé la gouvernante. De son côté, l'adolescente quitta le cabinet aussi discrètement que possible pour retrouver ses petits Princes et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**...**

Marie-Antoinette n'était pas ingrate, et Olympe put le constater deux jours plus tard. Tandis que le Comte de Fersen galopait vers la capitale, la souveraine avait convoqué la gouvernante de ses enfants. Grâce à elle, la Reine avait un parfait alibi, personne ne soupçonnerait qu'elle avait passé du temps auprès du bel Axel. Ainsi, la jeune fille avait prouvé sa valeur, son honnêteté et sa fidélité. Tout s'était déroulé le mieux du monde, c'était presque idyllique. Alors, pour la remercier et lui montrer la confiance qu'elle mettait en elle ainsi que son estime, Marie-Antoinette convia l'adolescente au prochain bal de la Cour. Madame Royale y apparaîtrait furtivement - elle n'avait que sept ans ! - et serait accompagnée de sa gouvernante qui ferait ainsi ses premiers pas dans les mondanités versaillaises. Olympe, qui était habituée aux corridors secrets, aux appartements privés et aux escaliers de service, en fut transportée de joie. Être ainsi distinguée et remerciée par la souveraine, c'était gratifiant, c'était grisant ! Pour l'occasion, Marie-Antoinette fit parvenir à la jeune fille une de ses anciennes robes, l'une des nombreuses qu'elle portait durant quelques heures pour ne plus jamais les revêtir. Il s'agissait là d'un superbe cadeau - le vêtement sortant directement de l'atelier de la grande Rose Bertin ! - Olympe devait se montrer à la hauteur du présent et de l'honneur qui lui étaient faits. Au moment où la femme de chambre de Yolande lui laça sa robe de taffetas bleu rebrodée d'or, l'adolescente songea à sa peste de cousine. Hautaine et impertinente, elle lui avait maintes fois lancé la pauvreté de son père au visage, de même que sa propre importance, la richesse de son géniteur et ce que serait son avenir à Versailles auprès de la Reine. Olympe tenait là une belle revanche : celle qui allait briller à la Cour ce soir-là, c'était elle, la petite mademoiselle du Puget dont le père gérait le registre d'écrou de la Bastille, tandis que sa chère Louise enchaînerait les grossesses quelque part au fin fond de la Gascogne. Une victoire ! Une fois coiffée, maquillée et équipée d'un éventail, la jeune fille put quitter sa chambre pour retrouver Madame Royale, prête elle aussi à paraître durant quelques heures dans la Galerie des Glaces. Olympe se sentait belle, presque à la hauteur de toutes ces anciennes familles de la noblesse Française, le prestige en moins. Peut-être rencontrerait-elle le Marquis de ses rêves lors de cette soirée... ? Rien n'était moins sûr, mais elle resta malgré tout concentrée sur sa tâche. Avant d'être l'invitée de la Reine en remerciement de ses bons et loyaux services, elle était surtout présente pour surveiller Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte et rester à son côté durant le temps qu'elle passerait au bal. Vers vingt heures, tandis que la musique résonnait dans une bonne partie du château, la jeune fille marchait lentement vers la Galerie des Glaces, derrière la Princesse et avec Yolande. La soirée s'annonçait féérique, c'était unique, sans doute n'aurait-elle plus jamais l'occasion de briller à Versailles. L'adolescente voulait en profiter.

« Son Altesse, Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte de France ! Madame la Duchesse de Polignac ! hurla l'aboyeur royal. »

Olympe ne fut pas citée. Mais à vrai dire, qu'était-elle dans cet immense palais ? Une simple fourmi au service de la Reine, perdue parmi tant d'autres. Elle n'avait pas la naissance de Madame Royale, ni la faveur et la situation de Yolande. Néanmoins, elle profita de ce que les courtisans tournaient leurs regards vers les nouvelles arrivantes pour s'imaginer qu'ils étaient pour elle, et elle seule. La Princesse s'installa sur un petit trône installé spécialement pour elle. Il n'était pas question qu'elle danse, elle assisterait seulement au bal de loin. Olympe prit place à sa droite et observa l'assistance. Toutes ces plumes, tous ces rubans, ces diamants, tant de belles robes brodées et rebrodées d'or ou d'argent, c'était à en avoir le vertige. Sortie de ses pensées par une petite voix douce, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers Madame Royale.

« Mademoiselle, cela me rassure de vous avoir près de moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de paraître ainsi devant tant de monde.

- Rassurez-vous, Votre Altesse, la soirée se passera bien. Et puis, vous ne serez là que pour quelques heures seulement.

- Ensuite, vous m'accompagnerez pour mon coucher ?

- Naturellement, Votre Altesse.

- Vous retournerez danser après ?

- Certainement, Votre Altesse. La Reine m'a offert l'honneur de participer à la soirée, je ne voudrais la décevoir pour rien au monde. »

Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte déposa sa main sur celle d'Olympe. Bien que difficile à cerner et à faire obéir, elle était pourtant très proche de sa sous-gouvernante. La jeune fille était même la seule personne à pouvoir obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de la Princesse, excepté Louis XVI, adoré par sa petite 'Mousseline'. La présence de l'adolescente apaisait Madame Royale, qui restait avant tout timide. Le monde avait l'air de lui déplaire. Olympe regardait les couples danser et virevolter. Yolande était gracieuse et légère, Marie-Antoinette semblait ne même pas toucher le sol lorsqu'elle valsait, tel un oiseau. La jeune fille aurait aimé danser, mais tant que sa Princesse serait là, elle ne bougerait pas. Au bout d'un long moment, elle sentit un regard appuyé se poser sur elle. Tournant les yeux vers l'homme qui la fixait, l'adolescente le toisa à son tour sans savoir de qui il s'agissait. Petit, la trentaine bien entamée, les cheveux sombres et courts avec une calvitie naissante, il portait un costume noir et rouge, était collé par deux hommes presque insignifiants et suivait à la trace le Comte d'Artois. Olympe tressaillit en le détaillant. De loin, il maintenait son regard en lui souriant, mais ce sourire était plus effrayant qu'engageant. Lorsque la Duchesse de Polignac cessa de danser pour prendre des nouvelles de la Princesse et demander à la sous-gouvernante si tout se passait bien, Olympe saisit sa chance d'en savoir plus.

« Mademoiselle du Puget, tout va bien ? Madame Royale est à son aise ?

- Tout se passe à merveille, madame. La Princesse est sage comme une image, elle admire le spectacle qui lui est offert.

- Fort bien. D'ici vingt minutes vous, l'emmènerez se coucher, ensuite vous serez libre de revenir ici et de danser à votre guise, conclut-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Madame... !

- Oui ?

- Il y a un homme qui ne cesse de m'observer depuis tout à l'heure. Sauriez-vous me dire de qui il s'agit ? C'est celui qui suit le Comte d'Artois comme un petit chien... »

Yolande ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant la comparaison. Prête à railler Olympe sur un potentiel prétendant qui la sortirait de son anonymat en l'épousant, elle se ravisa et perdit son sourire.

« Il s'agit d'Auguste Ramard, le mouchard du Comte.

- Le mouchard ?

- L'espion, si vous préférez. Je n'aime pas ce regard qu'il porte sur vous. Méfiez-vous-en, il est fourbe et mauvais. C'est l'âme damnée du frère du Roi, il surveille même la Reine ! S'il vous approche, fuyez-le, et surtout prévenez-moi. Je retourne danser, mademoiselle, n'oubliez pas la Princesse !

- Merci, madame. »

Olympe se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Ramard avait cessé de la fixer de façon intensive, comprenant que Yolande l'avait repéré. Mais, de temps à autre, ses petits yeux noirs et sournois revenaient vers la jeune fille. Il était angoissant, elle en avait froid dans le dos. Préférant oublier l'importun qui risquait de lui gâcher sa soirée, elle se tourna vers la Princesse, qui semblait s'amuser à voir tout le monde danser. Lorsque vint l'heure d'emmener Madame Royale au lit, la jeune fille se leva, présenta l'enfant à Marie-Antoinette et Louis XVI pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit, puis quitta la Galerie des Glaces jusqu'aux appartements de la Dauphine. Il était vingt-trois heures, la nuit était noire, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel et la petite Princesse fermait ses paupières. La fin de la fête serait belle, Olympe comptait en profiter. Sortant de l'appartement, elle allait remonter par l'escalier de la Reine lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

« Mademoiselle, je vous ai vue en compagnie de la Princesse tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître... Je me présente, Auguste Ramard, humble serviteur du Comte d'Artois, et vous ? »

Ramard prit la main de la jeune fille pour y déposer un baiser. Sa voix faussement mielleuse et ses manières un peu brusques dégoûtaient Olympe, qui arracha sa main de celle du mouchard.

« Je m'appelle Olympe du Puget, je suis la sous-gouvernante attachée au service des enfants royaux. Mais à présent, souffrez que je m'en aille... repartit-elle sèchement en gravissant une marche.

- Du calme, mademoiselle Olympe ! Je ne vais pas vous croquer... Pourquoi partez-vous si vite ? J'aimerais tant faire plus amplement connaissance avec vous... Vous êtes charmante ! Les Princes ont bien de la chance d'avoir une sous-gouvernante telle que vous !

- Je ne peux pas rester, la Reine m'attend ! Maintenant je vous prierai de me lâcher, je dois partir...

- J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir. M'accorderez-vous une danse au bal ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Adieu ! »

La jeune fille n'était cependant pas dupe. Il ne pouvait s'agir d'un adieu, seulement d'un au revoir, probablement d'un 'à tout à l'heure'... À présent que Ramard l'avait repérée et semblait la trouver à son goût, Olympe redoutait qu'il ne la poursuive de ses assiduités à maintes reprises, que cela soit à la soirée ou ailleurs. L'appartement des Princes était un cocon, une protection, mais elle ne pourrait y passer toute sa vie. Elle sortait, errait souvent seule dans les jardins, traversait moult corridors pour rejoindre la Reine ou accomplir une tâche pour son service. Elle pressentait que le mouchard n'allait pas la lâcher aussi facilement. Ayant remonté l'escalier en courant, prête à fuir Ramard s'il s'avisait de la suivre, Olympe se retrouva de nouveau dans la Galerie des Glaces. Vu la foule qui s'y amassait encore, elle ne risquerait pas d'être une nouvelle fois importunée. Marie-Antoinette la vit revenir et lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

« Olympe, ma fille dort-elle ?

- Comme un ange, Votre Majesté. Le bal lui a beaucoup plu mais elle était fatiguée.

- Parfait ! Vous êtes décidément d'une aide précieuse, Olympe. Que ferais-je sans vous ? À présent, amusez-vous, vous l'avez mérité. Dansez, allez jouer au billard dans le salon de Vénus, riez, buvez, faites tout ce que bon vous semble ! Ce soir, vous êtes mon invitée.

- Je vous remercie, Majesté ! »

L'adolescente la salua une nouvelle fois puis se rapprocha de Yolande, seule à côté d'un rideau entre deux danses.

« Madame, ce Ramard, il est venu me parler...

- Quand ? Où ?

- Tout à l'heure, au pied de l'escalier de la Reine. Je sortais de l'antichambre de la Dauphine lorsqu'il m'a abordée. Je le soupçonne de s'être caché là pour m'attendre...

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Il s'est présenté, m'a demandé mon nom puis m'a fait quelques avances.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Son regard... On aurait dit un chat prêt à sauter sur une souris pour la savourer ! Oubliez-le, je vais demander à Sa Majesté qu'elle le fasse surveiller pour qu'il ne vous approche pas de trop près.

- Merci, madame. »

Olympe sourit à Yolande. Elle avait beau être sa supérieure hiérarchique, elle semblait avant tout devenir presque une amie. Naturellement, la jeune fille n'agirait jamais avec elle comme elle avait agi avec sa cousine Louise, ni même comme elle l'aurait fait avec Charlotte si elle l'avait vue grandir. Mais leur lien était solide, elles se complétaient. Olympe faisait dans l'ombre ce que Yolande, en pleine lumière, ne pouvait faire. À l'inverse, la Duchesse pouvait user de son influence pour aider et protéger la sous-gouvernante. L'adolescente, oubliant Ramard qui était pourtant reparu dans la salle - vivement tancé par le Comte d'Artois pour s'être absenté ! - se laissa aller à des danses avec des inconnus qui semblaient bien plus avenants que le mouchard. Elle bénissait les sœurs de son couvent pour lui avoir enseigné quelques pas, elle ne passait ainsi nullement pour une novice en la matière, ses cavaliers louant son talent.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle ? »

Une voix chaude et grave fit sursauter la jeune fille. Se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme - très probablement un officier au vu de son uniforme bleu et argent - qui devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans. Grand, brun, ses longs cheveux noués par un ruban de velours, il était séduisant, beau même. Olympe accepta volontiers l'invitation. Il ne serait sans doute pas l'homme de ses rêves, mais il était indéniablement agréable à regarder, galant et bien plus sympathique que Ramard. Entraînée par le rythme de la musique, la jeune fille en oubliait l'heure. Pour un peu, elle se serait sentie telle la Cendrillon décrite par Charles Perrault un siècle plus tôt. Lorsque la danse prit fin, elle se sépara de son cavalier, qui la gratifia d'un baiser sur la main en lui lançant un regard de braise.

« Comte Lazare de Peyrolles, officier de l'armée du Roi, pour vous servir, mademoiselle...

- Olympe du Puget, sous-gouvernante des Enfants de France. Ravie, monsieur le Comte... sourit-elle, le rose aux joues.

- J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous croiser de nouveau à Versailles, mademoiselle... Au revoir ! »

La jeune fille se sentait légère. Il lui semblait gentil, aimable. Elle venait de passer une soirée digne des bals de contes de fées que son père lui lisait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Mais la nuit touchait à sa fin. Dès le lendemain à la première heure, elle devrait reprendre son service auprès de ses Princes et tout oublier - ou presque ! - de ce magnifique bal. Ce soir-là, le sommeil peina à venir tant ses yeux brillaient encore de milliers d'étoiles. La Reine lui avait fait un magnifique cadeau.

**...**

Le lendemain du bal, Olympe se sentait fatiguée. S'étirant dans son lit, elle rêvait de dormir quelques heures de plus, de rester à paresser en attendant qu'une femme de chambre vienne la tirer de son sommeil pour la vêtir et la conduire chez la Reine qui l'attendait. Mais ce n'était rien de moins qu'un rêve et sa journée s'annonçait bien remplie. Mollement, la jeune fille se leva, passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage puis enfila sa robe anglaise couleur crème - plus commode car se fermant sur le devant - et descendit prendre son service. Point de femme de chambre, point de chocolat chaud, point d'invitation de Marie-Antoinette. Seulement le réveil de Madame Royale et du petit Dauphin, les leçons à donner, les prières à effectuer - Yolande avait interdit que les enfants aillent chaque jour à la messe - les soins à apporter à Louis-Joseph, dont les membres continuaient de le faire souffrir. C'était son lot quotidien et, malgré sa folle soirée de la veille, il lui fallait s'y plier. En fin de matinée, Louis-Joseph était prêt à affronter sa journée, perclus de ses douleurs habituelles mais sans jamais se plaindre. Olympe entourait affectueusement cet enfant si courageux qu'elle aimait beaucoup. À la fin de la leçon de danse de Madame Royale - très douée pour son jeune âge - Yolande de Polignac apparut, fraîche, radieuse. On avait peine à croire qu'elle avait passé sa nuit à danser et virevolter au rythme endiablé des musiciens de la Cour. Saluant la Princesse, elle l'autorisa à faire sa visite quotidienne à son petit frère pour mieux attirer la jeune fille dans un coin.

« Olympe, la Reine va avoir une nouvelle fois besoin de vous.

- Que dois-je faire, madame ?

- Sa Majesté a des lettres à transmettre au Comte de Fersen avant qu'il ne quitte Paris demain matin à l'aube.

- La Reine n'a pas de service de courrier ?

- Si, mais à Versailles, toutes les lettres sont lues et épluchées par le Cabinet Noir. Rien ne quitte le château sans avoir été vérifié auparavant. Ainsi, vous comprendrez aisément que Sa Majesté ne veuille pas que le Roi lise ses lettres...

- La Reine veut donc que je me rendre à Paris pour porter son courrier au Comte de Fersen ?

- C'est tout à fait cela. Mais il faut vous hâter. Vous partez dans une heure, une voiture vous attendra devant la Cour de Marbre. Pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, officiellement vous irez vous reposer chez votre père durant deux jours. Préparez votre bagage rapidement, voici les lettres, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un paquet de papiers. Rangez-les dans vos affaires et surtout ne les perdez pas !

- Bien, madame, je serai à la hauteur.

- J'étais sûre que vous mèneriez cette mission à bien. Le Comte de Fersen loge au 36 de la rue Saint-Thomas du Louvre, juste à côté du palais. Dès que vous arriverez à Paris, vous lui remettrez les lettres de la Reine puis vous irez chez votre père. Je compte sur vous, et la Reine aussi ! »

En un éclair, Yolande quitta la pièce, laissant Olympe seule. La jeune fille haussa les épaules en soupirant. Le métier de sous-gouvernante des enfants royaux était compliqué... ! Surtout si elle en venait à outrepasser ses fonctions pour le bon plaisir de la souveraine. Mais l'adolescente avait promis... et elle ne se sentait pas capable de résister. Elle appréciait beaucoup trop Marie-Antoinette pour se dresser contre elle. Cette femme l'avait touchée, elle ne voyait pas la Reine décriée des pamphlets, mais simplement la mère, l'épouse, l'amante, le pion lâché dans un pays inconnu pour satisfaire les ambitions politiques de l'Impératrice d'Autriche. Cachant les lettres dans son décolleté, la jeune fille quitta la bibliothèque de la Dauphine qu'occupait Madame Royale pour retourner dans sa chambre et préparer son sac. Deux robes, du linge propre, les lettres bien cachées entre les morceaux de tissus, quelques babioles, et elle partait pour une nouvelle mission. Bien installée dans la voiture qui la menait vers Paris, elle ne se retourna pas pour voir Versailles avec le soleil à son zénith. Le château lui manquait un peu mais, d'ici deux jours elle le retrouverait. Pourtant, si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait vu trois cavaliers suivre la berline à distance raisonnable. L'un d'eux n'était autre qu'Auguste Ramard, le maudit mouchard du Comte d'Artois, suivi de ses sbires, les deux mêmes qui l'avaient collé la veille, au bal. Yves-Marie-Pierrick de Tournemain et Jules Loisel n'étaient que des espions de bas étages, à eux deux ils équivalaient bien l'intelligence de Ramard, et à eux trois ils étaient la méchanceté et la fourberie personnifiées. Mais Olympe était loin de soupçonner que le Comte d'Artois l'avait fait suivre. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une sous-gouvernante de quinze ans, rattachée au service des Princes, pouvait bien représenter comme menace ou comme danger, surtout si elle partait rendre visite à son père ? En fin d'après-midi, la jeune fille descendit de la voiture à côté du Palais-Royal pour remonter la rue Saint-Thomas du Louvre. Passant devant ce qui fut le brillant hôtel de la belle 'Arthénise', la Marquise de Rambouillet, précieuse parmi les Précieuses, Olympe ne put retenir un soupir d'admiration. Malgré les moqueries de Molière au siècle précédent avec ses 'Précieuses ridicules', elle aurait bien aimé, elle aussi, tenir un si prestigieux salon pour y recevoir ce que Paris comptait de plus élégant et de plus cultivé. Arrivant enfin devant l'auberge du numéro 36, elle gravit les marches jusqu'à l'étage. Suivant les instructions que la Reine lui avait glissées parmi les lettres, elle frappa à une porte et tomba nez à nez avec le Comte de Fersen.

« Monsieur, c'est la Reine qui m'envoie. Elle m'a demandé de vous donner ceci. Tenez... »

Axel prit le paquet et en respira l'odeur. Un effluve de rose et de jasmin : la Reine n'avait pas manqué d'asperger ses missives de son eau de toilette pour qu'elle le suive jusqu'en Suède. Déposant les lettres sur son cœur, il remercia Olympe, qui le salua puis repartit comme elle était venue. La mission était accomplie haut la main, mais, avant de retourner rue du Temple chez son père, la jeune fille voulut faire un tour du côté du Palais-Royal... Si Charlotte y errait comme on le disait, elle ne manquerait pas de la trouver. Une petite fille de six ans se repère facilement ! Remontant la rue Saint-Thomas du Louvre jusqu'au palais du Duc d'Orléans, Olympe entreprit d'en faire le tour. Croisant plusieurs filles de joie qui vendaient leur corps pour vivre, elle ne manqua pas de répondre aux gentilshommes galants qui la saluaient sur leur passage. Le Palais-Royal était assez imposant, ses arcades abritaient de nombreux commerces ainsi que des cafés, dont le célèbre _Café de Foy_, et ses jardins étaient grands, vivants, toujours occupés par des badauds de passage. Enfin, au loin, Olympe aperçut une petite fille qui courait dans tous les sens, amusant les Parisiens attroupés autour d'elle, et qui lui lançaient des pièces. La jeune fille n'eut aucune hésitation. Cette enfant, vêtue de bleu et de rouge, avec un semblant de jupe et un large tricorne, c'était bien sa petite Charlotte. Elle était loin du joli bébé tout rose de sa chère Jeannette. C'était à présent une mignonne petite fille, et l'adolescente lui trouva, elle aussi, un petit air de chaton des rues. S'approchant du petit groupe, elle arriva à la fin du numéro de la gamine, qui saluait l'assemblée en riant et en récoltant sa monnaie. Quand tout le monde se fut éloigné, Olympe s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de la petite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est mon argent ! Si t'en veux, tu n'as qu'à le gagner !

- Je n'en ai pas après ton argent. Mais dis-moi, ton prénom, ce ne serait pas Charlotte, par hasard ?

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Oh, tu ne dois plus te souvenir de moi. Je suis Olympe, Olympe du Puget ! Ta maman, Jeannette, était ma voisine. Vous habitiez rue du Temple, en face de chez mon père. Quand j'avais dix ans, je te gardais. Tu étais encore un bébé. Je suis partie au couvent quand tu avais un an. À ma sortie, ma pauvre Jeannette était morte et je ne savais pas où te trouver... »

Le sourire d'Olympe apaisa la gamine, qui s'était aussitôt mise sur la défensive. La petite toisait la jeune fille de pied en cap, partagée entre l'envie de fuir en pleurant et celle de lui sauter au cou.

« Je me rappelle quand j'étais petite, Maman me parlait souvent d'une Olympe qui me surveillait, bébé. C'est bien toi ? Je ne me rappelle de rien, moi...

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Tu as tellement changé... !

- Normal, depuis le temps ! Pourquoi tu ne me retrouves que maintenant ?

- En quittant le couvent je suis aussitôt partie à Versailles, au service des enfants de la Reine.

- À Versailles ? Whaou ! C'est pour ça que tu as une belle robe de princesse ! »

Olympe se mit à rire. La petite était mignonne comme tout, quoi qu'un peu agitée, toujours méfiante, mais au fond elle semblait surtout être gentille et débrouillarde. D'un autre côté, passer un an à errer dans les rues pour survivre parce que personne ne voulait d'elle, cela avait dû lui forger le caractère. Elle ne manquait pas de répondant malgré ses six ans !

« Je suis quand même contente de te retrouver, Olympe ! Même si je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir connue, je t'ai imaginée dans mes rêves quand Maman me parlait de toi. Et maintenant que je te vois en vrai, je me dis que je n'avais pas tant rêvé que ça ! »

Olympe ouvrit les bras dans l'espoir que la petite ne la rejetterait pas, qu'elle viendrait s'y lover et que ce serait le début d'une belle amitié. Charlotte se colla vivement contre l'adolescente. C'était comme retrouver une grande sœur, une compagne d'enfance.

« J'aimerais tellement te sortir de ce cauchemar, Charlotte... T'emmener avec moi à Versailles... Mais ce n'est pas possible, outre que ma chambre est minuscule, la Reine ne le permettrait sûrement pas.

- Oh, rassure-toi ! J'ai mes habitudes ici. Les boutiquiers m'aiment bien. Avec mes petits tours, j'amuse les passants, qui restent pour acheter ou consommer.

- Mais où dors-tu ?

- Ici, là. Ça change tout le temps, selon mon humeur.

- Et tu es heureuse, comme ça ? Je ne peux pas le croire...

- J'ai appris à l'être. Ça m'amuse ! Je connais tout le monde, et tout le monde me connaît !

- Je dois rentrer chez mon père, Charlotte, mais promets-moi que, si tu as besoin d'une aide, quelle qu'elle soit, fais-le-lui savoir, fais-le-moi savoir surtout. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te rendre service. Ça me fait mal au cœur de te voir ici !

- Merci, Olympe ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, ici, c'est ma maison ! À bientôt, alors ! sourit la gamine en s'éloignant pour attirer de nouveaux badauds en quête d'amusement. »

Le cœur de l'adolescente se serrait en voyant ce petit bout d'enfant de six ans agir comme une grande fille, se débrouiller seule pour gagner sa vie alors qu'elle aurait dû grandir dans une petite boutique tranquille de la rue du Temple avec ses parents. Olympe songea à Jeannette. Que penserait-elle de voir sa petite dans les rues, au Palais-Royal, à ne vivre que de la charité de ses occupants ? Que dirait-elle en apprenant qu'André avait refusé de la récupérer par manque d'argent ? Si sa place à Versailles et la Reine n'étaient pas aussi importantes aux yeux de la jeune fille, elle aurait volontiers tout quitté pour prendre Charlotte avec elle et l'éduquer. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il en était hors de question... Alors, toujours suivie de plus ou moins loin par Auguste Ramard et ses acolytes, elle s'éloigna du Palais-Royal, lentement, pour retrouver son père rue du Temple. Dès le lendemain, la voiture de Yolande viendrait la récupérer devant le Louvre et elle devrait reprendre son service auprès de Madame Royale et du Dauphin.


	4. Sous-Gouvernante des Enfants de France

**Chapitre 4 : Sous-gouvernante des Enfants de France**

Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée d'Olympe à Versailles. Plus que jamais, la jeune fille avait la confiance de la Reine, qui lui savait gré des services qu'elle lui avait rendus. Tout ce qu'elle avait déjà accompli avait pu montrer à Marie-Antoinette que la nouvelle sous-gouvernante de ses enfants était une personne fiable et sincère, bien différente des autres femmes rattachées au service des Princes. En outre, elle s'occupait à merveille de Madame Royale et du Dauphin, qui faisaient tous les deux de grands progrès au contact de la jeune fille. Très bientôt, d'ailleurs, le petit Duc de Normandie lui serait également confié. Pour Olympe, tout se déroulait parfaitement dans le plus joli, le plus brillant des mondes. Une sorte de bulle dorée dans laquelle rien ne pouvait aller mal. Excepté la présence trop appuyée de Ramard. Maintes fois, tandis que l'adolescente se promenait dans les jardins ou lorsqu'elle accompagnait les enfants royaux à Trianon, elle avait le malheur de croiser le mouchard. Il ne semblait nullement impressionné par la proximité de la jeune fille avec la Reine et Yolande de Polignac, et ne désarmait pas. Chaque nouvelle rencontre était sujette au même but : il voulait la séduire, en faire sa maîtresse, voire l'épouser ! Une perspective qui n'enchantait jamais Olympe, impressionnée, effrayée même par ce petit homme au physique ingrat et qui la répugnait. Il semblait pourtant très épris, parfois sincère, mais la jeune fille ne s'imaginait absolument pas mariée à cet individu. Elle comprit néanmoins rapidement qu'il représentait une menace. On ne parlait plus d'épousailles, mais bien d'espionnage. Ainsi, le Comte d'Artois avait lancé son mouchard sur les traces de la Reine, de la Duchesse et maintenant d'Olympe, pour mieux connaître les petits secrets de sa belle-sœur. Il était proprement odieux ! Surtout qu'il semblait apprécier Marie-Antoinette, ils se voyaient régulièrement et il l'accueillait même à de nombreuses reprises dans sa petite folie de Bagatelle. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et force fut de constater pour la sous-gouvernante que Ramard avait eu un coup de foudre pour elle, et qu'à trop la pister pour en apprendre plus, ses sentiments s'étaient accrus. De quoi en avoir la nausée ! Quelques jours à peine après son retour à Versailles, lorsqu'elle était partie porter les lettres de la souveraine au Comte de Fersen, la jeune fille dut traverser l'appartement de parade de Louis XVI. C'était le matin, la chambre royale était pleine à craquer. Se frayant un chemin pour fendre la foule, Olympe longea le salon de l'œil de bœuf pour ressortir par la Galerie des Glaces, lorsque des voix discrètes s'élevèrent. Alors, trop curieuse et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha de la porte restée entrouverte et aperçut le Comte d'Artois en pleine conversation avec son 'prétendant'.

« Alors, Ramard ? Qu'avez-vous appris ?

- Votre Altesse, j'ai fait comme vous m'avez dit. J'ai suivi mademoiselle du Puget jusqu'au Palais-Royal, où la voiture de la Polignac l'a déposée.

- Qu'y faisait-elle ?

- Je l'ignore, Votre Altesse, je l'ignore !

- Comment cela, vous l'ignorez ? Mais bon sang, Ramard, pourquoi je vous paye si vous n'êtes même pas capable de savoir ce qu'elle faisait au Palais-Royal au lieu d'être auprès des Princes ? »

La colère du Comte était palpable. Manifestement, son fidèle mouchard n'était pas un serviteur si assidu... Rien que pour voir Artois réprimander Ramard, mielleux à souhait et étalé comme un tapis prêt à se faire essuyer les pieds dessus, Olympe ne voulut manquer cette scène pour rien au monde.

« J'ignore ce qu'elle y a fait, Votre Altesse, mais je sais qui elle y a vu !

- Et qui donc ?

- Le Comte de Fersen, Votre Altesse. Il y logeait jusqu'à son départ pour la Suède.

- Fersen, dites-vous... ? La Reine a certainement dû lui faire parvenir un message, du courrier ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... Que ne l'avez-vous arrêtée avant qu'elle ne rentre dans cette auberge, abruti ?

- Mais Votre Altesse m'avait stipulé de la suivre, non de l'arrêter ! protesta Ramard, mal à l'aise.

- Mais qu'est qu'il est... »

Artois se retint d'achever sa phrase, mais sa main posée sur son front et les traits tirés de son visage voulaient tout dire. Derrière sa porte, Olympe pouffait de rire. Ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement d'être inquiète : le Comte l'avait fait suivre, il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer...

« Bon... Et ensuite, qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Elle a gagné le Palais-Royal où elle a retrouvé une petite fille qui rôde souvent là-bas. On l'appelle 'le Petit Chat Écorché du Palais-Royal', elle fait des tours pour amuser les passants, c'est assez drôle et elle fait aussi...

- Mais je me moque de cette enfant ! Je vous parle de votre Olympe, dont vous me rabâchez le nom depuis des semaines ! Vous rêvez si vous pensez la séduire un jour, mon pauvre vieux, elle est bien plus intelligente que vous ! Elle arriverait même à vous semer dans le château tellement vous êtes lent ! »

Ramard marmonnait entre ses dents, mais la jeune fille comprenait parfaitement qu'il maudissait son maître. En à peine quinze minutes, il venait de se faire traiter d'abruti, de pauvre vieux, de lambin, de stupide... Les petits yeux sombres et sournois de Ramard faisaient peur à l'adolescente, toujours en planque. Bien qu'elle le dépassât aisément d'une tête, elle le trouvait terrifiant...

« Bien, et après le Palais-Royal, où est-elle passée ?

- Elle s'est rendue rue du Temple, où réside son père, le Lieutenant de la Bastille. Le lendemain, elle est repartie avec la voiture de la Polignac. Je suis resté dans une auberge à proximité de la maison du Lieutenant du Puget jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte.

- Bien ! Pour une fois que vous êtes à peu près efficace... ! À présent vous allez... »

Olympe tendait l'oreille mais ne parvenait pas à entendre la fin de la conversation, les deux hommes s'éloignant vers la porte d'en face. Le lever du Roi était avancé, le Comte d'Artois était donc convié à saluer son frère, entraînant derrière lui Ramard. Mais pour la jeune fille, il était urgent d'avertir Yolande. Quittant sa cachette pour traverser ce qui restait de la Galerie des Glaces et rejoindre l'appartement des Princes, elle décida de raconter cette discussion à la Duchesse, ainsi que l'assiduité du mouchard. Il lui faudrait, sinon une protection, du moins effrayer Auguste afin qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Deux heures plus tard, tandis que la jeune fille aidait Madame Royale à achever une partition à la harpe, la favorite de la Reine apparut pour surveiller les progrès de la Princesse.

« Olympe, tout se passe bien ?

- À merveille, madame.

- Parfait. Votre Altesse, vous pouvez rendre visite au Dauphin. »

La petite se leva et hocha de la tête vers Olympe pour la saluer, ce qui amusa la jeune fille. Décidément, elle aimait beaucoup sa petite protégée... Une fois seule avec Yolande, la sous-gouvernante attira son attention sur Ramard.

« Madame, ce matin j'ai surpris une conversation entre le Comte d'Artois et son mouchard.

- Laquelle ?

- Il m'a suivie lorsque j'ai quitté le château pour porter les lettres au Comte de Fersen. Fort heureusement, ils ignorent ce que j'y ai fait, ils n'ont que des soupçons, mais ce maudit espion sait que je l'ai vu, et il se doute également que c'est pour le service de la Reine. Ramard est resté sur place toute la nuit jusqu'au lendemain lorsque je suis partie...

- Décidément, ces deux-là... ! tonna la Duchesse en frappant le plat de sa main avec son poing. Le Comte d'Artois dit apprécier sa belle-sœur mais ne peut s'empêcher de la faire surveiller ! Moi aussi, ils m'épient. Forcément, comme vous êtes à son service, ils vous suivent également.

- Ramard ne fait pas que cela. Il s'amuse à me poursuivre lors de mes promenades, à forcer les rencontres dans les couloirs du château. Je ne vous cache pas, madame, qu'il me fait peur...

- Rassurez-vous, Olympe, je vais faire le nécessaire pour que ce rustre garde ses distances.

- Je le sens épris, mais dangereusement, maladroitement...

- Pitié, ne le défendez pas ! Cet homme est indéfendable ! Je me moque de ses sentiments, il est cruel et sournois. Même s'il vous aime - en admettant qu'il sache ce que signifie le mot aimer ! - il reste une menace. Qu'il vous adule de loin, cela sera suffisant ! »

Yolande semblait profondément énervée. Olympe espérait que la Duchesse avait dit vrai, qu'elle parviendrait à faire s'éloigner Ramard, qu'enfin il la laisserait respirer et se déplacer à sa guise sans se placer automatiquement sur son chemin.

**...**

Trois jours plus tard, le 15 août au matin, une tension se faisait sentir dans tout Versailles. Les courtisans semblaient agités, les valets de chambre et autres servantes couraient partout en faisant circuler des rumeurs. Ce fut dans ce climat étrange qu'Olympe entendit deux duchesses passer dans un couloir en racontant que le Cardinal de Rohan, qui avait célébré le mariage de Marie-Antoinette et Louis XVI, venait d'être arrêté en pleine Galerie des Glaces par ordre du Roi. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment, mais cela semblait retourner tout le monde. Arrivant auprès des Princes, elle surveilla leur lever, aida Madame Royale à faire ses gammes puis accueillit la Reine en la saluant.

« Olympe, relevez-vous... »

La voix chevrotante de la souveraine inquiéta la sous-gouvernante. Marie-Antoinette était pâle, ses membres tremblaient, ses yeux semblaient absents.

« Mousseline, allez retrouver le Dauphin, ma chérie... »

Après un baiser déposé sur la joue de sa mère, la Princesse quitta son salon de travail pour voir son frère, laissant Olympe seule face à la Reine. La jeune fille n'osait pas bouger, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. La souveraine ne l'avait pas invitée à s'asseoir, alors elle resta plantée en plein milieu de la pièce, droite comme un piquet. Soudain, Marie-Antoinette éclata en sanglots. Le visage plongé dans ses mains, elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

« Olympe, approchez... murmura la souveraine. »

La sous-gouvernante prit la main que la Reine lui tendait, déposa un coussin aux pieds de Marie-Antoinette et s'y installa en lui proposant son mouchoir de fine batiste.

« Olympe, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est difficile, à quel point je suis malheureuse ! On en vient à utiliser mon nom pour me salir ! On tue ma réputation, on vole en se faisant passer pour moi, et à présent on me maudit ! J'ai entendu ces langues de vipères critiquer mon amour des parures, mon goût des belles choses. On m'injurie, on me qualifie de dépensière... Je n'en peux plus !

- Qui a osé faire tout ceci, Majesté ? Qui a usurpé votre nom pour vous salir ? tenta timidement la sous-gouvernante, incrédule.

- La Comtesse de la Motte, une intrigante qui prétend descendre des Valois par voie bâtarde. Elle n'a eu de cesse de se mettre en travers de mes pas... Pour attirer mon attention, pour obtenir de moi une quelconque charge, elle n'hésitait pas à simuler des évanouissements. Mais cela n'a pas pris. Aujourd'hui, je viens d'apprendre qu'elle a dupé cet imbécile de Rohan pour qu'il achète en mon nom le superbe collier que Bassange et Boehmer m'avaient proposé il y a sept et quatre ans. Ce bijou était trop cher, je ne suis pas folle ! J'aime les parures, mais je ne vais pas ruiner le royaume pour un caprice ! En outre, porter un collier prévu initialement pour cette maudite Du Barry... Certainement pas !

- Le Cardinal l'a acheté ? Il l'a crue ? s'étouffa Olympe, de plus en plus surprise par tant de naïveté.

- Hélas... Elle lui a fait parvenir de nombreuses lettres que je lui aurais écrites. Comme si, après quinze ans à proprement l'ignorer, j'allais mettre entre ses mains un tel projet d'achat... ! Elle est même allée jusqu'à engager une prostituée qui, dit-on, me ressemble, pour mieux le prendre au piège. Et ce benêt a plongé la tête la première dans son piège ! Ma pauvre mère avait raison de s'en méfier... Il est fourbe et candide ! Je suis effondrée, Olympe, effondrée ! Ma chère Yolande ne parvient pas à me consoler. Je l'aime tant, mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne peut pas me comprendre... Alors que vous, Olympe, je sens que je peux tout vous dire, que vous ne répèterez jamais rien, que vous compatissez sincèrement à mon malheur...

- Je ferai toujours tout ce qu'il m'est possible de faire pour vous aider, Majesté. Je vous serai toujours fidèle quoi qu'il m'arrive, je vous en fais le serment.

- Merci, Olympe... Merci ! »

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi, silencieuses, durant de très longues minutes - peut-être même une heure ? - que la jeune fille mit à profit pour réfléchir, tandis que la souveraine continuait de sangloter à l'abris des regards et des jugements. Olympe savait que la Reine était bafouée, trahie. Le peuple, qui ne semblait déjà plus l'aimer, n'allait pas lui pardonner cette nouvelle affaire qui venait d'éclater en éclaboussant plus que jamais le trône alors même qu'elle était innocente. Olympe avait beau être jeune, presque ingénue, elle n'en était pas moins intelligente et vive. Si l'image et l'identité de Marie-Antoinette pouvaient être à ce point usurpées pour mieux commettre de vils larcins, c'était que la souveraine avait définitivement quitté l'estime de tous, que sa personne n'avait plus rien de sacré.

**...**

Juin 1787. Deux ans qu'Olympe était arrivée à Versailles. Déjà deux ans. Pour l'occasion, Yolande de Polignac renouvela sa garde-robe. Son anglaise crème commençait à se découdre, à partir en morceaux. On lui en offrit une nouvelle, encore plus belle, avec plus de dentelle, plus de rubans bleus et un amas de froufrous en voile de coton sur le devant de la jupe. La jeune fille, âgée de dix-sept ans, était fière de sa progression. Elle n'était plus la même qu'à son arrivée en 1785, fraîchement sortie de son couvent, ingénue, parfois naïve. En deux ans, elle s'était rapprochée de la Reine et de Yolande. Désormais, elle était plus que la sous-gouvernante des Enfants de France, elle était une confidente de Marie-Antoinette qui n'hésitait plus à la tutoyer, et une amie sincère de la Duchesse de Polignac. Et puis, elle avait renforcé ses liens avec Charlotte, qui atteignait ses huit printemps et qui continuait d'errer au Palais-Royal tel un petit chaton. Grâce à la gamine des rues, et via son père qui lui transmettait tout par courrier, elle avait une idée de ce qui se passait dans la capitale. Et surtout, elle avait vu avec soulagement Ramard calmer ses ardeurs. Yolande avait été efficace et avait tenu ses promesses. Intervenant auprès de la Reine, elle était parvenue à ce que le Comte d'Artois tance vertement son mouchard, par trop entreprenant. La souveraine connaissait le manège de son beau-frère, elle imposa donc un échange de bons procédés : elle n'irait pas voir le Roi, il serrerait la vis de Ramard. Olympe se sentait libérée d'un poids. Bien entendu, l'espion du Prince n'abandonnait pas son projet d'en faire, sinon sa femme, au moins sa maîtresse, mais elle le croisait moins, pouvait aisément errer dans les bosquets sans être dérangée. Ramard se montrait plus galant et moins empressé. Enfin, elle put constater, sans vraiment en ressentir de la peine, que son prince charmant du bal de juillet 1785, le Comte de Peyrolles, n'était pas si charmant que cela. Ne le voyant que peu à la Cour, elle s'était tournée vers Yolande pour se renseigner.

« Lazare de Peyrolles ? Un homme séduisant, je vous le concède, mais un rien mystérieux. C'est un soldat avant tout, il est issu d'une noble famille de l'aristocratie militaire, rien ne lui fera quitter le terrain, pas même vos beaux yeux !

- Oh, mais... Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! s'offusqua la jeune fille, pourtant empourprée.

- Je vous taquine, Olympe ! Quoi que vous feriez là un beau mariage. Mais n'y comptez pas avant longtemps. Il part régulièrement récolter les impôts non payés aux quatre coins du royaume. On le dit assez assoiffé de sang, il aime la violence, les armes, le bruit des canons et l'odeur de la poudre. »

La désillusion était grande. L'adolescente ne rêvait pas de se faire épouser, loin s'en fallait - ses petits protégés avant tout ! - mais celui qu'elle avait pris pour le plus galant des hommes, au détour d'une valse, n'était en fait qu'un militaire forcené, obnubilé par son emploi et, semblait-il, un rien cruel. Alors la jeune fille, déçue de son cavalier d'un soir, éloignée de son prétendant maudit, avait préféré se consacrer aux Princes. Lorsque Louis-Charles, le petit Duc de Normandie, eut atteint sa première année, on le confia aux bons soins de la sous-gouvernante. Elle partageait son temps entre les trois enfants, sans jamais en favoriser un plus que les autres. Le Dauphin semblait faire de grands progrès, très bientôt il passerait entre les mains d'un précepteur et de différents maîtres chargés d'en faire un futur souverain. La jeune fille en tremblait d'avance. Le malheureux Prince avait toujours ses douleurs, il était maigre et fragile, elle redoutait qu'ils ne l'usent davantage. Et puis, alors que la souveraine n'espérait plus d'enfant, ayant déjà donné trois Princes à la couronne et considérant que sa tâche de Reine était terminée, les signes d'une grossesse royale se manifestèrent dès octobre 1785. D'abord fâchée de ce qu'elle considérait être un accident, Marie-Antoinette se fit rapidement à l'idée d'avoir un quatrième bébé. Olympe lui démontra tous les bonheurs que ce nouvel enfant pourrait lui apporter et lui jura qu'elle s'en occuperait avec la plus grande des attentions. Mais la petite était de constitution fragile. Alors, dès sa naissance en juillet 1786, et contrairement à son frère Louis-Charles, elle fut immédiatement confiée à Olympe. L'adolescente avait littéralement fondu devant ce joli bébé qui, hélas, présentait une malformation à la tête, un peu plus grosse que la normale. La jeune fille redoutait toujours qu'un malheur n'arriva à cette Princesse trop maigre, pas assez forte et dont la croissance semblait arrêtée. Malgré tout, la Reine vit ce bébé comme un cadeau. Cernée par les critiques et visée par les pamphlets qui faisaient d'elle une voleuse et la maîtresse du Cardinal de Rohan, Marie-Antoinette se réfugiait dans la maternité pour oublier ses malheurs. La sous-gouvernante était plus que jamais outrée de ces bruits qui circulaient sur sa souveraine. La clôture du procès, confié au Parlement, avait retenti comme un très mauvais coup porté à la monarchie. En froid avec le monarque, qu'ils accusaient de détenir trop de pouvoir, les juges n'avaient pas hésité à accabler la Reine en innocentant totalement Rohan. Par ce biais, ils prouvaient qu'au vu de sa petite vertu et de son amour démesuré du luxe, elle était tout à fait capable d'avoir agi ainsi avec le Cardinal pour obtenir un bijou, et qu'il n'était donc pas totalement naïf d'avoir écouté la Comtesse de la Motte. Le scandale était grand, la Reine était à la fois furieuse et abattue. Olympe, choquée, ne put que tenter d'apaiser la souveraine par ses habituelles paroles et manières douces, par son joli sourire. Marie-Antoinette fulminait, pleurait, hurlait de colère pour ensuite repartir dans une vague de sanglots. La sous-gouvernante voulait à chaque fois la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler, sans jamais oser le faire. La souveraine préférait lui prendre la main pour se confier comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant, ou encore l'écouter jouer de la harpe. Olympe maniait cet instrument à merveille. Pour la Reine, c'était une façon de retrouver son calme. Un calme qu'elle savourait donc, également, en compagnie de sa petite Sophie-Béatrice. Mais, alors que le scandale qui avait éclaté autour de ce maudit collier semblait s'étouffer - du moins à la Cour car, selon Charlotte, à Paris, rien n'était oublié - la Reine dut affronter la maladie de sa fille. L'enfant allait fêter son premier anniversaire. Si elle parvenait à passer ce cap, on aurait espoir qu'elle vive encore quelques années. Mais depuis une dizaine de jours, le bébé semblait aller de mal en pis. Olympe s'inquiétait pour le sort de la petite et la veillait quasiment jour et nuit, sans relâche, relayée par les autres sous-gouvernantes rattachées au service des Princes. Chaque matin, chaque après-dîner, chaque soir, Yolande de Polignac, la Reine et Louis XVI se rendaient au chevet de Sophie-Béatrice. Ainsi, alors que minuit avait déjà sonné depuis un moment, la jeune fille somnolait en face du berceau. Assise sur un siège, la tête appuyée sur sa main, les paupières lourdes, Olympe s'apprêtait à céder aux appels de Morphée quand des pleurs la rappelèrent à son devoir. Se levant de son fauteuil, elle s'approcha du bébé, brûlant de fièvre et secoué de convulsions. Un spectacle affreux pour l'adolescente, qui se sentait totalement impuissante face au mal qui rongeait la Princesse. Appelant à son aide la Baronne de Mackau qui veillait dans une antichambre, Olympe dut se rendre à l'évidence : vers une heure du matin, Sophie-Béatrice avait rendu son âme à Dieu. L'enfant ne grandirait plus, ne connaîtrait pas la vie à Versailles, les fastes de la Cour, l'amour de ses parents. Le 'Petit Ange' de Marie-Antoinette reposait dans son berceau en attendant que, dès le lendemain, sa dépouille quitte le château pour la nécropole des rois à Saint-Denis. Au matin, tandis que la Reine saluait Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte après avoir embrassé ses fils, Olympe s'approcha, morose, pour la saluer. L'adolescente retenait ses larmes avec peine, elle prévoyait déjà que sa souveraine serait inconsolable de cette perte.

« Votre Majesté. J'ai... Un malheur est arrivé cette nuit... La Princesse, Madame Sophie, a cessé de vivre aux environs d'une heure du matin... Je suis désolée, Majesté, je ne suis pas parvenue à la sauver... »

Marie-Antoinette sentit ses genoux céder, elle tomba assise sur le sol. Ses sanglots, la peine d'une mère qui venait de perdre son enfant, se mêlaient à la tristesse d'Olympe. Elle aimait profondément chaque Prince qu'on lui avait confié : Madame Royale pour sa fraîcheur et son caractère proche de celui de sa mère Louis-Joseph pour sa gentillesse et son courage Louis-Charles pour son côté mignon, presque une poupée et Sophie-Béatrice parce qu'elle était un bébé adorable et fragile. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir failli à sa mission de soigner ses protégés, elle redoutait que la Reine ne lui reproche un jour ce décès. Pourtant, pour la première fois, Marie-Antoinette se serra dans les bras d'Olympe. Elle avait besoin d'être consolée, écoutée, soulagée. L'amitié de Yolande n'était pas suffisante, la peine de Louis XVI ne ferait que renforcer la sienne propre. La sous-gouvernante, bien que touchée par un tel geste, n'en profita pas pour autant, toute à sa peine.

« Pardon, Majesté...

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Olympe, tu as fait de ton mieux et je le sais. Chaque jour, je redoutais que tu m'annonces cette triste nouvelle. Mais tous les soirs mes prières étaient tournées vers mon Petit Ange pour repousser le plus longtemps possible cette issue fatale... »

Dans la journée, le petit cercueil quitta Versailles pour sa dernière demeure. Le couple royal renonça à des obsèques fastueuses en ces temps de crise financière, et de toute façon la réputation de la Reine était encore trop entachée par le scandale du collier pour oser dépenser un sou de trop. Olympe, plantée derrière Marie-Antoinette, à côté de madame de Polignac, regarda partir la dépouille de sa dernière Princesse. Les larmes aux yeux, elle retourna à son service auprès de Madame Royale et de ses frères. Il lui faudrait leur expliquer pourquoi leur petite sœur était partie, pourquoi elle ne reviendrait plus. La journée de ce 20 juin s'annonçait bien triste pour tout le monde.


	5. La rencontre

**Chapitre 5 : La rencontre**

Avril 1789. L'État était officiellement en banqueroute depuis un an. Dès l'été 1788, les rapports des ministres sur la santé financière du royaume furent de plus en plus alarmants, on redoutait des rébellions. Une nouvelle fois, le Comte de Peyrolles avait quitté Versailles pour aller réclamer les impôts impayés. Cette fois-ci, il était parti pour la Bretagne. Trois paysans condamnés aux galères qui avaient attendu leur bourreau pour être emmenés à Marseille. L'officier en était revenu fier comme un paon : à part un rebelle exécuté sommairement, tous avaient obtempéré, l'argent était rentré dans les caisses de l'État. Exposant son récit lors d'un bal auquel la jeune femme participait, il l'avait surprise en train de le fusiller du regard : Olympe avait définitivement changé d'avis sur son cavalier d'un soir. Elle le trouvait soudainement moins beau, moins raffiné, moins charmant, moins attirant. Pour elle, il faisait le dernier des métiers, à harceler des malheureux, victimes des mauvaises conditions climatiques. La sécheresse, le désarroi, plus de blé, la farine manquerait, le pain serait rare. Et malgré tout, avec le temps, la jeune femme voyait la Reine continuer à s'amuser, comme coupée des réalités du royaume. Certes, Marie-Antoinette était loin de l'adolescente arrivée en France en 1770 pour épouser le Dauphin. Elle ne quittait plus Versailles la nuit pour aller à l'Opéra, elle ne dépensait plus sans compter dans des jeux d'argent où elle avait perdu des sommes folles. La souveraine prêtait même attention à l'image qu'elle renvoyait depuis l'affaire du collier. Pourtant, elle semblait toujours s'ennuyer. Elle noyait sa peine et sa lassitude en passant du temps avec ses enfants, en revoyant occasionnellement le Comte de Fersen, en résidant régulièrement à Trianon et en tenant ses soirées d'appartements. Le Pharaon et le Hoca avaient même fait leur grand retour à Versailles malgré leur interdiction des années plus tôt, afin d'éviter la faillite à des familles de courtisans. Mais désormais, Marie-Antoinette évitait de perdre les sommes astronomiques d'autrefois, que son époux avait bien trop remboursées. Olympe voyait tout cela d'un œil critique. Bien qu'adulant sa souveraine, prête à la servir jusqu'au bout, elle estimait que le scandale du bijou de Rohan méritait que l'on en tire des leçons concrètes. Pourtant, malgré tous ces changements, la situation ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup évolué. Et à vrai dire, ce qui tracassait le plus la sous-gouvernante en cette fin d'avril, loin des derniers caprices de la Reine, c'était le Dauphin. Depuis deux ans, le Prince était devenu bossu, ses membres le soutenaient à peine. L'un des médecins, qu'Olympe considérait comme des ânes, avait même cru bon de lui faire porter un corset en fer pour redresser sa colonne vertébrale. Une souffrance de plus infligée à un malheureux enfant qui ne quittait plus le lit et ne se déplaçait qu'en chaise roulante, en de rares occasions. La jeune femme passait ses journées auprès du Prince, entourée de Madame Royale et du petit Duc de Normandie. La présence de son frère et de sa sœur réchauffait le cœur du Dauphin, Olympe les regardait avec attendrissement. Chaque matin, elle était obligée, aidée de la Baronne de Mackau, de remettre l'horrible corset de Louis-Joseph. Chaque soir, elle le lui retirait avec un immense soulagement. Voir l'enfant souffrir la faisait souffrir elle-même, la peine qu'en ressentait la Reine était communicative. Néanmoins, le Prince se soumettait à l'Étiquette, tant combattue par sa mère, et au protocole. Il était le futur Roi - bien que tous soient sceptiques sur sa longévité - il devait participer un minimum à la vie de Cour. Un soir, la Reine tenait salon dans ses appartements. Les tables de billard étaient dressées, celles du Hoca également. Dans la pièce voisine se trouvaient les instruments de musique, et un petit orchestre s'évertuait à adoucir l'ambiance. Olympe, qui était parvenue à faire faire quelques pas au Prince dans l'après-midi, attendait dans l'antichambre de la Reine avec le Dauphin. L'enfant, souffrant le martyr, avait pourtant accepté d'assumer son rôle. Revêtu de son beau costume bleu, celui que la jeune femme préférait, il arborait fièrement le cordon bleu de l'ordre du Saint-Esprit, parce qu'il était l'aîné des fils et appelé un jour à régner. Olympe tendait l'oreille. Contrairement à son tout premier bal à la Cour, cette fois-ci elle ne participerait pas aux festivités. Attendant avec Yolande qui lisait, elle écoutait à travers la porte la Reine rire et jouer. Elle était toute à sa partie de billard, entourée de nombreux courtisans, fidèles à la souveraine. Ils semblaient s'amuser. La sous-gouvernante, elle, tenait la main du Dauphin en lui racontant de jolies histoires pour qu'il oublie son mal. Un grand rire éclata soudain, ce qui fit sursauter le Prince et la jeune femme.

« Le Roi de France ! brama l'aboyeur royal. »

Olympe leva les yeux au ciel. Cet aboyeur était pénible, à hurler ainsi... Comme si les courtisans risquaient de manquer le souverain ! Louis XVI venait d'entrer dans la pièce, ses pas faisant grincer le parquet. Il semblait calme face aux extravagances de son épouse que la jeune femme entendait rire à travers la porte. Au vu des bruits qui émanaient du salon des Nobles, certains courtisans s'adonnaient à une partie de colin-maillard qui divertissait la souveraine et devait probablement ennuyer le monarque, qui ne s'amusait qu'en se cultivant. Cette facette de Marie-Antoinette déplaisait beaucoup à Olympe, mais la Reine ne changerait pas, alors la jeune femme décida d'oublier cet aspect déplaisant pour ne voir que la femme et la mère qui sommeillaient en la souveraine.

« Mademoiselle, que font tous ces gens à côté ?

- Ils s'amusent, Votre Altesse. Ils jouent, chantent, font de la musique, mangent, rient, boivent.

- Croyez-vous qu'un jour, je m'amuserai comme eux ?

- Je vous le souhaite, Votre Altesse, sourit Olympe en caressant la joue du Dauphin. »

Pourtant, la jeune fille n'était pas convaincue par ses paroles. Oui, elle souhaitait à Louis-Joseph de pouvoir s'amuser ainsi lorsqu'il serait plus grand, parce que cela signifierait qu'il aurait pu guérir de ses maux, que sa croissance aurait repris, que son dos se serait redressé. Mais au plus profond de son cœur, Olympe savait que cela ne se produirait jamais. L'enfant était trop fragile et trop malade. Ses séjours au château de Meudon le soulageaient mais le mal persistait, la mort semblait une conclusion inéluctable.

« Monsieur Necker ! hurla une nouvelle fois l'aboyeur.

- Necker ! Venez, entrez ! Avez-vous finalement décidé de participer aux festivités ? »

Olympe restait attentive aux bruits qui venaient de la pièce voisine. Le silence s'était fait à l'arrivée du ministre, plus un son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Au parquet qui craquait encore fois, elle comprit que Louis XVI était allé accueillir le nouvel arrivant et laissa échapper un profond soupir, toujours assise sur son siège. Qu'avaient-ils tous besoin de parler fort comme si le château entier devait les entendre ? Il ne serait donc donné aucun répit au Prince qui tentait de se reposer avant de paraître ?

« Nullement, Sire ! Je viens vous entretenir d'un sujet des plus urgents.

- Comme d'ordinaire, monsieur Necker ! maugréa la Reine, lassée par ce ministre trop libéral à ses yeux. Ne trouverez-vous donc jamais le temps de vous divertir ?

- Pas lorsque l'état de la France est au plus mal, Votre Majesté !

- Monsieur le Comte d'Artois ?

- Majesté...

- Je vous confie le Roi, votre frère. Conseillez-le, mais surtout, entraînez-le à la fête ! »

Olympe tressaillit. Artois était présent ? Elle sembla tout d'un coup fort abattue. Elle n'aimait pas le cadet de Louis XVI depuis qu'il l'avait fait suivre et que, par conséquent, Ramard traînait derrière elle comme le carlin de la Reine suivait sa maîtresse. La voix mielleuse du Prince n'annonçait rien de bon, et la jeune femme priait pour que son mouchard ne soit pas présent lors de la soirée. Elle s'annonçait déjà pénible, autant pour elle que pour le Dauphin, mais si elle devait en plus supporter Ramard... Curieuse, elle continuait de tendre l'oreille vers la porte en attendant que Yolande lui donne l'ordre de se lever. Les pas de la souveraine semblaient l'emporter loin dans la pièce, sans doute l'avait-elle même quittée pour un autre salon où ne se trouverait pas Necker, ou alors elle s'était rapprochée d'un buffet pour se délecter d'un verre de vin de Champagne.

« Je vous écoute, Necker.

- La situation est grave, Sire ! lança le ministre. De nouveaux créanciers viennent de se manifester, ils réclament leur dû, or nous ne pouvons plus les payer.

- Eh bien, empruntez ! Encore une fois, empruntez !

- Personne ne veut plus prêter, Sire ! Depuis la banqueroute, depuis l'aide apportée aux États-Unis d'Amérique, rares sont ceux qui acceptent encore de nous venir en aide. Par ailleurs, nous n'avons plus les fonds pour rembourser à ceux à qui nous devons...

- Alors augmentez les impôts ! intervint le Comte d'Artois. Mon frère, vous avez réuni les États-Généraux pour cela, je vous le rappelle... »

Olympe leva les yeux au ciel. De quoi le frère du Roi se mêlait-il ? Le peuple ne payait-il déjà pas assez d'impôts comme cela pour en rajouter de nouveaux ? La jeune femme avait maintes fois entendu son père qui évoquait tout ce qu'il versait à l'État, et il était loin d'être le seul... Quant à cette convocation des États-Généraux, elle ne lui inspirait que peu confiance. Ils n'avaient pas été appelés depuis le règne du bon Roy Henri, plus d'un siècle auparavant. L'état du royaume devait être bien déplorable pour en arriver à un tel résultat...

« Les députés du Tiers-État n'accepteront pas un nouvel impôt !

- Et pour quelle raison ? renchérit Artois.

- Parce qu'ils représentent ce peuple qui croule déjà sous les taxes, et qu'ils refuseront de les en accabler davantage !

- Vous êtes là pour les y obliger, monsieur Necker. N'est-ce pas votre fonction que de remplir les caisses de l'État ?

- Je ne suis là que pour servir le Roi, et non pour dresser le pays contre la monarchie !

- Bon, alors, Necker, que proposez-vous ? s'écria Louis XVI, soupirant et coupant court à la dispute naissante.

- Une réforme fiscale ! Qui sera fondée sur l'équité, et la justice.

- Ah, les grands mots sont lâchés ! Voyez mon frère, monsieur Necker est à la mode ! Il ne parle plus que de justice... Alors, où trouverez-vous cet argent juste, monsieur le banquier ?

- Par un effort de tous... Imposez selon la fortune, pesez sur les rentes du Clergé, obligez chaque ordre à payer les taxes, limitez les pensions des nobles. Ainsi, et seulement ainsi, vous soulagerez les plus humbles de nos villes et nos campagnes.

- Vous voulez donc une révolution ! s'écria le Comte.

- Au contraire, je veux l'éviter ! Partout l'on s'indigne des fastes de la Cour ! Savez-vous que la cassette de la Reine a plus que doublé cette année ?

- Cela suffit Necker, vous devenez insolent... !

- Réaliste, Votre Altesse. Simplement réaliste ! »

Olympe connaissait mal Necker. Elle l'avait croisé en quelques rares occasions, néanmoins elle ne pouvait que le comprendre. Ancien ministre de confiance du Roi, celui-ci avait fini par le renvoyer, parce qu'il jugeait ses idées trop révolutionnaires. Contraint de le rappeler un an plus tôt, Louis XVI ne supportait l'ancien banquier genevois qu'à petites doses, à l'instar du Comte d'Artois. Pourtant, le Contrôleur Général des Finances avait raison, Marie-Antoinette avait eu plus de dépenses que l'année précédente. Or, ce n'était pas le moment d'augmenter le déficit de l'État. La sous-gouvernante, bien que fidèle à la souveraine, lui reprochait secrètement ses choix maladroits en matière financière. Mais qui était-elle pour conseiller la Reine ? Les reparties du Comte d'Artois penchaient très clairement du côté de sa belle-sœur, pourtant la jeune femme sentait que le Roi était tiraillé entre sa raison, qui le poussait à écouter en partie son ministre, et sa famille qui le tirait dans le mauvais sens. Tristement, Olympe regarda le Dauphin, qui patientait sagement. S'il parvenait à l'âge adulte et à monter sur le trône, quel royaume ses parents et leurs ministres lui laisseraient-ils ? La jeune femme le pressentait, très certainement un monde chaotique où le nouveau monarque serait déjà haï de son peuple comme l'était sa mère... Sortie de ses douloureuses pensées par Yolande, la jeune femme se leva. Il était temps de faire son entrée, de présenter le Dauphin à ses parents. Malgré son corset et ses jambes frêles, il était parvenu à faire quelques pas dans sa chambre durant la journée. C'était l'occasion de montrer tout cela au couple royal.

« Monseigneur le Dauphin ! Madame la Duchesse de Polignac !

- Allons, messieurs, du calme ! intervint le Roi, tandis que le ton montait entre Artois et le ministre. Monsieur Necker, je vous prie de vous retirer, nous continuerons la conversation demain, lors du Conseil. Monsieur mon frère, vous viendrez également...

- Bien, Sire. »

Olympe poussa la chaise roulante du petit Prince en suivant la Duchesse, qui plongea dans une profonde révérence. La sous-gouvernante bloqua les roues du fauteuil puis, passant devant le Dauphin, l'aida à descendre ses pieds des reposoirs où ils étaient. Avec quelques difficultés, Louis-Joseph était debout sur ses jambes. Cela relevait quasiment du miracle pour ce petit qui, pourtant, semblait ne plus pouvoir marcher.

« Papa, Maman, regardez... J'y arrive tout seul... »

Olympe regardait son protégé avec des yeux brillants d'une fierté et d'un amour quasi maternel. Il était gentil, adorable même, et surtout il avait une sacrée volonté pour faire un tel effort. Louis XVI, ému, s'accroupit devant son fils tandis que la Reine, qui depuis était revenue, se tenait derrière lui. Ce tableau familial aurait presque pu faire oublier à la sous-gouvernante que ce couple croulait sous les problèmes et que leur premier garçon était voué à une mort certaine avant même de devenir un adulte. Yolande, elle, s'était placée à côté de la jeune femme, tout sourire également.

« Madame de Polignac, je vous félicite ! Le Dauphin a fait de grands progrès ! salua le Roi en tenant les mains de son fils.

- Majesté, notre petit prince a répété son pas toute l'après-midi avec Olympe, elle a accompli des merveilles ! C'est à elle qu'il doit tous ses progrès, répondit Yolande, fière de la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir.

- Bravo, mon fils... »

Louis XVI quitta la salle qui commençait à se vider. Il emmenait avec lui le Prince afin qu'il regagne sa chaise roulante pour ensuite aller se coucher. La soirée s'achevait, les courtisans partaient à quelques exceptions près. Olympe avait discrètement fait un tour de salle avec ses yeux : point de Ramard en vue, elle respirait. Même le Comte d'Artois avait fini par s'en aller, les moments de tendresse entre son frère et son neveu ne l'intéressant pas. Marie-Antoinette se rapprocha alors de son amie.

« Madame de Polignac, le médecin a-t-il donné sa potion au Dauphin ?

- Olympe, approchez, dites à la Reine !

- Oui, Majesté, et la fièvre est bien tombée... repartit la jeune femme en saluant la souveraine qui lui souriait.

- Merci, Olympe... »

Lorsque la salle se fut presque entièrement vidée, en dehors des valets et de quelques ducs ou marquis qui achevaient leur partie de cartes, la Reine entraîna Yolande à part, dans un recoin de la pièce. Olympe tendait l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation.

« Il est de retour ? trépigna la Reine.

- Oui, mon amie, dans le plus grand secret ! Monsieur de Fersen loue une chambre à Paris !

La jeune femme tressaillit. Le beau Comte suédois était donc revenu en France ? Nul doute que la souveraine souhaiterait le revoir. La Duchesse de Polignac avait vaguement évoqué le sujet avec la sous-gouvernante, mais celle-ci n'avait pas imaginé que ce retour serait aussi rapide. Il avait été question de rejoindre Fersen à Paris et d'accompagner la souveraine. Rien que d'y penser, la jeune femme en frémissait.

« Parlez haut, on nous regarde ! murmura Yolande, cachée par son immense éventail en plumes de paon.

- Madame Royale a-t-elle bien appris sa leçon de clavecin ce matin ? s'écria clairement la Reine avant de murmurer à son tour. Pourquoi ne vient-il pas à Versailles ?

- La Princesse connaît sa partition à merveille, Votre Majesté ! imita la Duchesse. Vous y avez trop d'ennemis ! souffla-t-elle doucement.

- Bien ! Mais alors que faire ?

- Il propose de vous retrouver demain soir à Paris, au Palais-Royal.

- En plein Paris, mais c'est une folie ! J'y suis par trop allée pour assister à des opéras, on m'y reconnaîtra aisément !

- Non, justement, mon amie ! reprit la gouvernante en prenant les mains de la Reine. Vous ne fréquentez plus l'opéra depuis longtemps, personne ne penserait vous voir dans la capitale par les temps qui courent ! Olympe vous accompagnera. »

La jeune femme se rapprocha de la souveraine et s'adressa à elle doucement. Elle se trouvait un air comploteur qui ne lui allait pas, et se sentait inquiète. Olympe se contenta de se remémorer les instructions de Yolande de Polignac et de les annoncer à la Reine.

« Sous les arcades près du _Café de Foy_, Votre Majesté, monsieur de Fersen nous attendra... Tout est prévu, je connais quelqu'un qui nous guidera...

- Si le Roi l'apprend, je suis perdue...

- Majesté, je vous demande votre confiance... »

Olympe en était sûre : la Reine avait confiance en elle. Elle le lui avait maintes fois prouvé, en lui imposant plusieurs missions de la plus haute importance. La remplacer à la harpe durant une après-midi, lui donner des lettres à porter à Fersen, éduquer ses enfants et en prendre soin, lui raconter ses peines et ses tourments... Mais là, n'était-ce pas aller trop loin ? S'aventurer en dehors des limites qu'imposait la décence ? Quittant la pièce, non sans saluer la Reine, Olympe croisa une femme qu'elle trouva étrange, fort peu naturelle. L'espace d'une minute, elle resta plantée sur le pas de la porte avant de se convaincre qu'elle rêvait, qu'à trop risquer d'être découverte par le Roi, elle en était devenue paranoïaque. Pourtant, la femme qu'elle venait de voir, n'était autre que Ramard, revêtu d'une longue robe et à demi caché par un éventail. La perspicacité d'Olympe venait de lui faire défaut...

**...**

Le Dauphin était déjà couché, son frère et sa sœur également. Pour une fois, c'était le Roi, aidé de la Baronne de Mackau, qui avait supervisé ce moment privilégié du Prince, car il se libérait enfin de son maudit corset. Olympe put donc regagner sa chambre aussitôt la soirée terminée. La personne qui guiderait la Reine le lendemain, c'était Charlotte. La gamine avait maintenant dix ans. Elle était presque une grande fille, mais elle continuait de rôder comme un chaton. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas oubliée, elle allait la voir régulièrement à Paris. Dès le lendemain matin, la sous-gouvernante devrait se lever tôt. Son programme serait chargé, d'autant plus que Yolande allait se consacrer entièrement aux enfants royaux, puisque son employée était réquisitionnée pour aider la Reine. Au petit matin, Olympe passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage et dans son cou. Son anglaise crème et bleue enfilée, elle brossa longuement ses cheveux, noua un ruban derrière sa nuque et descendit. Il lui fallait préparer la Reine puis galoper vers la capitale afin de prévenir Charlotte. Le temps passait vite, pourtant chaque minute comptait. Olympe retrouva Marie-Antoinette dans son cabinet de la Méridienne. Cette minuscule pièce, cœur du château et véritable refuge de la souveraine, était un cocon aux tentures bleues et aux boiseries dorées. Un charmant petit endroit offert à la Reine suite à la naissance du Dauphin. La souveraine attendait la jeune femme qui se pressait, un panier sous le bras.

« Majesté, il nous faudra faire vite. Dans une heure, je pars à Paris pour préparer votre entrevue avec le Comte de Fersen, puis je reviens pour vous accompagner. Une voiture nous attendra à côté de la pièce d'eau des Suisses, pour plus de discrétion. Madame de Polignac vous remplacera dans votre lit lorsque vos femmes de chambre penseront que vous êtes couchée. Voici une robe discrète ainsi que votre perruque. Vous aurez également cette large cape. Majesté, tout devra être prêt pour dix-huit heures. À tout à l'heure ! »

Quittant sa révérence, la jeune femme sourit à la Reine, qui semblait aussi inquiète qu'elle. Les affaires de la souveraine étaient prêtes, il ne restait plus qu'à accorder les violons de Charlotte et de Fersen, et tout irait parfaitement bien. Sur la route qui remontait du château vers Paris, Olympe galopait, cheveux au vent. Le cheval que le Roi lui allouait aux écuries royales était rapide et vif. En deux heures et demie, elle serait dans la capitale, où elle chercherait Charlotte. Vers onze heures, Olympe mit pied à terre et confia sa monture à un garçon d'auberge chez qui elle descendait à chaque fois, afin que son père ne la sache pas à Paris. Il était trop curieux, parfois un peu indiscret. La jeune femme préférait garder secrets ses allers et retours fréquents dans la capitale. Retrouvant le Palais-Royal et ses filles de joie, la sous-gouvernante se mit à chercher son Petit Chat. Elle devait être soit dans les jardins à amuser les passants, soit au niveau des arcades pour se chercher à manger. À peine quelques minutes après son arrivée, Olympe aperçut la gamine qui grignotait un vieux quignon de pain.

« Olympe ! Que fais-tu là ?

- Charlotte, j'ai besoin de toi.

- De moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Ce soir, la Rei... Une amie doit venir ici, à côté du _Café de Foy_. Son ami de cœur l'y attend, ils n'auront que quelques instants pour se retrouver. J'ai besoin que, de nuit, tu nous guides jusque là-bas. Nous arriverons vers vingt et une heures au Louvre, je compte sur toi ! Et sur ta discrétion aussi !

- D'accord ! Rien d'autre ?

- Si. Voici une lettre, je te la confie. Va au 36 de la rue Saint-Thomas du Louvre. Au premier étage, chambre 2, tu trouveras un jeune homme. Donne-lui la lettre sans poser de questions, puis tu repars. Tu as tout compris ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas idiote !

- Mais non, voyons, sourit Olympe en lui tendant une petite bourse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un peu d'argent, pour que tu manges. Et pour te remercier.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse la charité ! Je te rends service parce que tu es mon amie, Olympe, pas pour que tu me donnes de l'argent...

- Cela me fait plaisir de te le donner. Regarde ton bout de pain, tu vas te casser une dent dessus ! Je t'en prie, accepte, prends ça et achète-toi un chocolat chaud.

- Bon, d'accord... Merci, Olympe ! À ce soir ! »

La gamine attrapa la missive pour Fersen et la bourse, puis partit en courant vers l'auberge indiquée par la jeune femme qui souriait, bien que toujours très inquiète. En fin d'après-midi, la sous-gouvernante aida la Reine à se vêtir pour leur escapade nocturne. Son aller-retour à Paris l'avait fatiguée, mais elle devait tenir. Pour Yolande, pour Marie-Antoinette, pour leur montrer une nouvelle fois sa persévérance et sa valeur. La robe de la souveraine était à peine lacée que déjà la jeune femme lui enfilait sa perruque.

« Majesté, c'est parfait. Faites savoir que vous vous sentez mal, que vous préférez garder le lit pour la soirée. Madame de Polignac vous rejoindra dans votre chambre où elle s'installera jusqu'à notre retour. De mon côté, je vais chercher ma cape, j'emmène la vôtre, et je vous attends à côté de la grille du château.

- À tout de suite, Olympe. Et merci encore... murmura la Reine en prenant les mains de la jeune femme. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, la sous-gouvernante, qui avait revêtu une cape de mousseline couleur lilas, trépignait devant la berline qui conduirait les deux complices jusqu'à Paris. Enfin, au loin, elle vit une silhouette presque discrète descendre les escaliers menant à l'Orangerie puis remonter l'allée jusqu'à la grille des jardins.

« Majesté, pressons-nous ! Montez, vite ! »

S'ébranlant sur les pavés de Versailles, la voiture démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Il leur fallait aller vite, le soleil se couchait, le temps était compté, Charlotte et Fersen n'attendraient pas bien longtemps. Vers vingt et une heure, la berline s'arrêta devant le Louvre. Les rues étaient presque vides, le soleil était déjà bien couché, il faisait un peu frais. Les Parisiens préféraient rester chez eux, la ville n'étant vraiment vivante qu'en pleine journée. Les deux jeunes femmes remontaient le Louvre et se trouvèrent en face du Palais-Royal. Au loin, une silhouette avec un tricorne attendait.

« Hé ! »

Charlotte venait de héler Olympe et la Reine qui se précipitèrent vers la gamine.

« Là, près de la colonne, fais vite ! lança la petite en montrant une arcade avec le doigt.

- Majesté, vous n'avez que quelques minutes... souffla Olympe tandis que la souveraine s'éloignait pour retrouver Fersen.

- Majesté ? Non, sans blague ! se moqua la gamine.

- Charlotte ! Tu m'avais promis !

- Chut ! »

La sous-gouvernante serrait la gamine contre elle et regardait le joli couple formé par la Reine et son beau Comte suédois. Elle était attendrie, ils semblaient si amoureux. La jeune femme appréciait et respectait beaucoup Louis XVI, elle le savait épris de son épouse, pourtant elle se doutait qu'entre eux ne régnait pas un amour passionné comme celui qui unissait Marie-Antoinette à Axel, seulement du respect et de la sympathie.

« Majesté ! lança Fersen en s'agenouillant.

- Axel, mon ami... Relevez-vous ! lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Enfin je vous retrouve...

- Revenez-moi, je vous en prie ! Ma vie est si triste sans vous ! Vous me manquez tant... Je me sens cernée, je suis la victime des pires calomnies, on intrigue dans mon dos, on me courtise pour obtenir mes services...Vous êtes mon seul ami... Mon seul espoir... »

Charlotte se lovait dans les bras d'Olympe. De temps à autre, elle lui murmurait des 'ils sont mignons tous les deux' qui faisaient sourire la jeune femme. Néanmoins, elle restait sur ses gardes et veillait à ce que personne ne vienne interrompre cette entrevue. La nuit, le Palais-Royal était toujours une zone active de la capitale.

« Et mon désespoir, madame... Revenir serait vous exposer au scandale, attirer davantage de foudres sur vous ! Pensez au Roi, au Dauphin !

- Le Roi a l'esprit ailleurs, ces États-Généraux qui se préparent... Au contraire, votre présence lui apparaîtra comme rassurante ! Je vous installerai à Trianon, je supplierai le Roi de vous rattacher à un commandement plus proche de Paris...

- C'est une folie, madame, je ne puis revenir...

- Mais qu'importe puisque je vous aime !

- Je quitte Paris demain matin... »

Un silence se fit soudain. Olympe n'aimait pas le ton que prenait cette conversation. Ils commençaient à parler trop fort, des gens risquaient d'entendre et de venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Vous partez ? Vous ne m'aimez pas comme je vous aime, sinon vous resteriez ici alors que j'ai tant besoin de vous... Mais je comprends... ajouta la Reine en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Vous avez peur, n'est-ce pas ? Peur du scandale, peur pour votre réputation !

- Jamais, madame, je n'en ai que faire !

- Vous mentez !

- Je mourrai pour vous !

- Vous mentez ! hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. »

D'un seul coup, une ombre devant la colonne s'agita. Un homme était allongé sur un banc et la dispute qui venait d'éclater semblait l'avoir réveillé. Olympe se mit à trembler, l'importun risquait de tout découvrir, de tout faire rater, de mettre la Reine en danger. Sa belle machine qui tournait si bien commençait à s'enrayer, un petit caillou venait de se coincer dedans.

- Oh ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Majesté, il faut partir ! souffla la jeune femme en courant vers la Reine, tandis que Fersen s'éloignait.

- Adieu, madame...

- Quand vous reverrai-je ?

- Hé, la bourgeoise ! Va beugler ailleurs et laisse-moi dormir ! bougonna le réveillé.

- Monsieur ! On ne parle pas ainsi à une dame de qualité ! s'interposa Fersen, la main prête à tirer l'épée de son fourreau.

- Quoi ? De qualité, ici ? Il n'y a que des filles de joie !

- Vous me rendrez raison !

- Je suis votre homme !

- Non ! Monsieur ! Non ! supplia la jeune femme en cachant la souveraine avec sa large cape. »

Face à l'altercation qui promettait d'éclater, Olympe fut prise de panique. Pour le coup, des passants risquaient vraiment de venir, il ne fallait surtout pas que la Reine soit vue. Se précipitant vers Fersen et l'homme dérangé dans son sommeil, elle n'eut que le temps de voir, avec un grand soulagement, le Suédois quitter les lieux.

« Police ! Au nom du Roi ! brama Ramard, arrivé d'on ne sait où. »

Olympe sursauta. Une nouvelle fois, ce maudit mouchard l'avait suivie. Comment faisait-il pour toujours savoir où elle se trouvait ? Les murs versaillais avaient de sacrées oreilles ! La jeune femme se sentait perdue, elle était certaine qu'il connaissait tout, que la Reine risquait d'avoir de gros ennuis. Pour la protéger, elle envoya Charlotte raccompagner la souveraine jusqu'à la berline.

« Charlotte ! Fuyez ! cria-t-elle, rassurée de voir Marie-Antoinette hors de portée. »

À présent, il lui fallait se débarrasser de Ramard, ce qui s'annonçait bien plus compliqué. Auguste se planta en plein milieu du passage, suivi par ses sbires. La jeune femme réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il lui fallait trouver un plan, une idée, tout faire pour éloigner les soupçons de l'espion afin que la Reine soit tranquille. Après moult hésitations, elle opta pour un gros mensonge, et surtout pour beaucoup de culot. En un instant, elle se jeta sur l'homme réveillé par les cris de Marie-Antoinette, simulant une agression.

- Au secours ! hurlait-elle en agitant son aumônière.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Mais lâchez-moi !

- Célérité ! Efficacité ! s'écria Ramard en se rapprochant.

- Oh, mais lâchez-moi, espèce de brute ! protestait la jeune femme. »

Olympe faisait mine de se débattre, et l'inconnu sur qui elle s'était lancée semblait totalement perdu. Ramard, excité comme une puce, sautillait sur place en bousculant Loisel et Tournemain.

« Personne ne bouge ! Bien... Alors... Que se passe-t-il ici ? ajouta-t-il en se collant à la jeune femme. Oh, mademoiselle Olympe !

- Monsieur Ramard... »

La sous-gouvernante se sentait mal à l'aise. L'écœurement qui la saisissait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son 'prétendant' la reprenait. Non contente de voir que son plan venait d'échouer, elle se retrouvait avec l'espion sur le dos. Il devint soudain tout sucre, tout miel. Perdant son air hautain et ses manières agressives, il se liquéfia presque devant la jeune femme, pour lui plaire.

« Mademoiselle Olympe, enfin que faites-vous ici en pleine nuit au Palais-Royal ? J'arrive à temps, il me semble... ?

- Eh bien... Nous rentrions de dîner, mes amis et moi, quand...

- Vos amis ? Ah oui, bien sûr... ricana-t-il, non convaincu.

- Quand cet homme, ajouta Olympe en désignant du doigt l'inconnu, nous a sauvagement agressés !

- Mais pas du tout ! protesta le malheureux. Je dormais sur un banc et j'ai été réveillé par des cris ! Il y avait une femme et un homme qui se querellaient.

- Mais c'est faux ! Il nous suivait ! Il a essayé de nous frapper... Et de voler mon sac !

- La peste ! Ne l'écoutez pas !

- Taisez-vous ! intervint Ramard, trop fier de se montrer autoritaire pour impressionner sa belle. Tournemain, Loisel, fouillez-le ! »

Olympe était figée, effrayée. Elle se tenait droite comme un piquet, son aumônière collée contre elle, et attendait que les sbires d'Auguste aient fini leur sale besogne.

« Auguste ! Auguste regarde ! beugla Loisel en tendant un papier.

- Donne-moi ça, imbécile ! Bien ! Alors, je lis... 'La République est le seul gouvernement qui convienne aux hommes libres. Plus de Roi, plus de priv...' Plus de privilèges ? Oh... ? Alors monsieur est donc... Comment dit-on déjà... ? Républicain ! »

Le mouchard gloussait de son rire gras et machiavélique, aussitôt imité par Loisel et Tournemain. La jeune femme, tremblante, les regardait tenter d'intimider l'inconnu qui, pourtant, ne se démontait pas face à eux. Pour ce qu'elle en avait vu, il semblait avoir environ son âge. Il était plus grand qu'elle, portait des vêtements simples, un peu sales. Il ne semblait pas venir de Paris, il avait la mine campagnarde. Mais surtout, il avait l'air courageux de répondre ainsi à Ramard, de revendiquer haut et fort ses convictions. Et puis, il était beau... Agacé par les gesticulations de Loisel, Auguste interrompit leur rire en faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

« Tais-toi, crétin ! Quel est ton nom ? ajouta-t-il en visant l'inconnu.

- Ronan Mazurier, fils de paysan ! Vive la République, mort au tyran, et mort aux mouchards !

- Ah ! Ton compte est bon ! hurla Ramard en sautillant. Au cachot, à la Bastille ! Allez hop !

- Lâchez-moi !

- Et en silence ! »

La jeune femme regarda ce Ronan passer devant elle, mains liées dans le dos et cerné par Loisel et Tournemain. Elle se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise. Pour sauver sa souveraine, elle avait été capable du pire des mensonges, de faire accuser un innocent. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit fidèle à Marie-Antoinette pour arriver à de telles extrémités ! Le malheureux Ronan allait être incarcéré par sa faute. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas accusé à tort... Elle connaissait la Bastille comme sa poche pour y avoir passé son enfance. Et elle redoutait le pire car, dès à présent, Ronan, républicain convaincu, était le prisonnier personnel du Comte d'Artois... Redevenant soudain tout mielleux, Ramard s'approcha d'Olympe. Sa voix doucereuse exaspérait la sous-gouvernante. Manifestement, les menaces proférées par Yolande et la Reine étaient loin. Une nouvelle fois, il tentait de la séduire.

« Mademoiselle Olympe, permettez-moi de vous remercier pour cette prise de choix...

- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine... murmura-t-elle, désorientée et rongée par le remord.

- Ah si, j'insiste ! C'est très bon pour l'avancement ! Et votre père, le Lieutenant de la Bastille, sera fier de savoir sa si belle et si charmante fille au service de la sûreté de l'État... »

Dieu qu'il était pénible ! La jeune femme était dégoûtée, il l'approchait de trop près, avait tenté de saisir sa main, rien que ce contact la répugna. Tandis qu'il continuait ses élucubrations en regardant en l'air, elle s'éloigna à l'abri d'une colonne, dans l'ombre, en espérant qu'il ne la voie pas tout de suite.

« Mademoiselle ? Où êtes-vous ? Ah, vous voilà ! Mademoiselle Olympe...

- Oh ! protesta-t-elle en arrachant sa main de celle d'Auguste.

- Demain soir, vous et moi... Dans ma petite chambre, avec quelques chandelles... Oh, trois fois rien, quelque chose de simple et d'intime ! Un peu de vin doux, un petit dîner et puis... Et puis je vous dirai des mots... Des mots tendres... »

Plus il parlait, plus il se collait contre la sous-gouvernante. Non seulement il était pénible, mais en plus il était envahissant... Petit à petit, elle faisait des pas sur le côté pour s'en détacher, mais il revint à la charge. Lorsqu'il se fut tout à fait rapproché d'elle, Olympe le repoussa d'un geste du coude et s'éloigna d'un bon mètre, aussitôt suivie par son 'prétendant' qui saisit sa main pour y déposer des baisers jusqu'à son coude.

« Oh mon Dieu, je vous ai choquée ! Mademoiselle, je suis impardonnable... Mais permettez-moi de...

- Mais non ! »

À peine éloignée, aussitôt collée. Il ne lâchait jamais rien. En cet instant, la jeune femme aurait apprécié que la Duchesse de Polignac soit présente à son côté. Assurément, elle aurait envoyé Ramard paître et il l'aurait ainsi laissée tranquille.

« Mademoiselle, vous savez vous faire désirer ! Permettez-moi de...

- Oh, mais ça suffit ! »

Trop, c'en était trop. Lassée, fatiguée, ennuyée et surtout inquiète pour la Reine, pour elle-même et pour Ronan, Olympe était excédée par l'attitude du mouchard. Pour couper court à toute conversation désagréable et le stopper net dans sa parade amoureuse de vieux paon défraîchi, elle lui asséna un violent coup de sac dans les parties intimes. Plié en deux, Ramard lui apparut encore plus petit et ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle en aurait volontiers ri, mais là, le moment ne s'y prêtait pas.

« Ah ! Permettez-moi de remercier votre père de votre part ! balbutia-t-il avec une voix haut perchée. Célérité ! Efficacité ! »

Enfin, il s'éloigna pour retrouver Loisel et Tournemain et escorter Ronan jusqu'à la forteresse. Olympe en profita pour partir en courant jusqu'à la rue Saint-Thomas du Louvre où, normalement, la Reine l'avait attendue. Les rues étaient sombres et puantes, un chat errant passa à côté de la jeune femme, peu rassurée, et lui cracha dessus sur son passage. Enfin elle parvint à retrouver la berline. À l'intérieur, Marie-Antoinette tremblait.

« Olympe ! Olympe, je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Où étais-tu passée ?

- C'est ce maudit Ramard qui m'a retenue pour me faire la cour, Majesté. Je ne suis pas parvenue à m'en débarrasser immédiatement, veuillez me pardonner.

- Tu es toute pardonnée, Olympe. Allons, rentrons. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je reparle à mon beau-frère de son espion, j'aimerais qu'il cesse de t'importuner. »

Le silence s'imposa dans la voiture. La sous-gouvernante tombait de sommeil, les deux femmes étaient anxieuses, angoissées. Olympe était prête à parier que le Comte d'Artois ne s'adresserait jamais à la Reine pour lui faire des reproches sur sa conduite, et de toute façon, il était fort mal placé pour parler au vu de ses relations extra-conjugales. Mais elle, pauvre petite gouvernante, fille d'un Lieutenant à la Bastille, elle était parfaitement atteignable. Si Marie-Antoinette ne risquait pas grand-chose, en revanche le frère du Roi n'hésiterait pas à s'attaquer à elle... Olympe redoutait ce qui l'attendrait le lendemain ou dans les prochains jours. Elle pressentait que le Prince la ferait appeler, ou lui enverrait Ramard, pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Et puis, elle songeait à ce paysan qui allait finir en prison par sa faute. Elle s'en voulait affreusement. Le mensonge était contraire à ses principes, à son éducation. Mais si seulement il ne s'était pas baladé avec ses papiers républicains sur lui ! Il avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il lui arrivait, après tout ! La jeune femme eut honte d'arriver à penser de telles choses pour mieux se dédouaner. Car, au final, la seule coupable, c'était elle... Mais, en attendant, ses paupières, bien lourdes, commençaient à se fermer dans la berline. La souveraine, elle, pleurait en silence. Un reniflement réveilla la sous-gouvernante.

« Majesté, vous pleurez ?

- Ma dernière entrevue avec monsieur de Fersen avant longtemps... Il part, il m'abandonne... Et tout ceci gâché par cet imbécile de mouchard ! Olympe, je me sens si triste...

- Je suis persuadée que vous reverrez le Comte de Fersen, Votre Majesté. Ne perdez pas espoir... »

La souveraine essuya ses larmes et adressa un sourire à la jeune femme.

« Tu es toujours là pour me consoler et m'écouter, Olympe, je t'en sais gré. »

La sous-gouvernante rendit son sourire à la Reine. Elle était touchée par de telles paroles, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à en mesurer toute la saveur. L'ombre d'Artois régnait toujours dans son esprit... Vers une heure du matin, la berline s'arrêta à côté de la grille qui menait au jardin. Discrètement, les deux complices remontèrent l'allée puis gravirent les marches de l'escalier de l'Orangerie et entrèrent enfin dans le château par l'arrière. Il n'y avait pas un chat, tout le monde dormait, Versailles était plongé dans la torpeur de la nuit. Fort heureusement pour elle, Marie-Antoinette avait sa chambre privée au rez-de-chaussée. En un instant, elle salua Olympe et partit réveiller Yolande, qui occupait sa place, pour aller dormir. De son côté, la sous-gouvernante rejoignit les escaliers de service et grimpa jusqu'aux toits, où se trouvait sa chambre. En quelques minutes, elle fut en chemise de nuit et s'installa dans son lit. Malgré ses craintes de représailles du frère du Roi, malgré le remord qui la tenaillait en repensant à ce Ronan, les émotions et la fatigue de la journée se faisaient fortement sentir, et le sommeil l'emporta rapidement.

**...**

À huit heures, Olympe était prête à prendre son service auprès des Princes. Sa nuit avait été courte mais au moins, elle était reposée. Elle avait redouté de ne pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit, pourtant sa rude journée l'avait épuisée. Presque fraîche, elle se rassura de ne voir aucun papier glissé sous sa porte et la convoquant chez le Comte d'Artois. Revêtant sa jolie robe anglaise, elle se prépara en toute hâte et descendit retrouver ses petits protégés. Le Dauphin semblait calme, il avait passé une bonne nuit. Madame Royale eut un réveil plus difficile mais, influencée par sa chère Olympe, elle se leva de bonne grâce. Enfin, le Duc de Normandie balbutia quelques mots en saluant la jeune femme avec un sourire. Leur insouciance, leur douceur apportaient du baume au cœur de la sous-gouvernante. Avec eux, elle oubliait ses problèmes pour ne se consacrer qu'aux soins qu'elle leur procurait. Une heure après son arrivée dans l'appartement du Dauphin, Olympe fut rejointe par la Reine pour son passage quotidien auprès de ses enfants. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice. Elles agissaient naturellement, personne ne soupçonnerait rien. Voyant que ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'avait eu de retour du frère du Roi, elles étaient presque soulagées. Alors que Marie-Antoinette s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre de son fils, une femme de chambre arriva et tendit un papier à Olympe.

« Tenez, mademoiselle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un message pour vous, de la part du Comte d'Artois. »

La jeune femme se mit à trembler comme une feuille et se retourna vers la Reine, visiblement inquiète. Dépliant la missive, Olympe la lut à haute voix.

« Mademoiselle du Puget, vous êtes convoquée dans mon cabinet privé à onze heures très exactement. »

Un regard entre les deux femmes leur fit comprendre que leur escapade nocturne était plus qu'éventée, que Ramard avait parlé, que les ennuis allaient commencer. La sous-gouvernante s'approcha de la souveraine, qui déplia son éventail pour les cacher, puis murmura dans son oreille.

« Ne craignez rien, Majesté. Quoi qu'ait pu dire Ramard, je vous retirerai toute culpabilité, rien ne pèsera sur vous. Je vous le promets.

- Merci, Olympe... »

Marie-Antoinette quitta l'appartement, rapidement suivie par Olympe qui rejoignit l'aile nord du château où se trouvaient les appartements des frères et belles-sœurs du Roi. Elle fréquentait peu cette partie de Versailles où, d'ordinaire, elle n'avait rien à faire. Rattachée au service des enfants royaux, elle se contentait de laisser ses pas la porter chez eux, chez la Reine, parfois chez le Roi, dans la Galerie des Glaces et autres salons, et dans les jardins. La jeune femme ne fréquentait même pas la chapelle royale, qu'elle jugeait trop pleine à son goût. Elle se sentait donc presque comme une intruse dans ces corridors bien calmes en comparaison avec le brouhaha du corps central de l'édifice. Seule dans un couloir, sa convocation à la main, elle frappa à une petite porte.

« Entrez ! »

La voix du Comte d'Artois sonnait comme un glas, froide et sèche. Entrant timidement dans le cabinet du Prince, elle le salua jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne l'ordre de se relever. Dans le coin du cabinet, Ramard se tenait debout, raide, le regard mauvais, le sourire narquois, avec derrière lui ses deux acolytes. Il se sentait tout puissant, prêt à écraser Olympe entre ses mains pour mieux la posséder. La jeune femme avait peur, seule face à ses ennemis, sans personne pour la protéger.

« Vous vous doutez de la raison de votre présence ici, mademoiselle ?

- Probablement, enfin... Oui, Votre Altesse... »

Olympe, plantée en plein milieu de la pièce, attendait dans le calme ce qui allait s'apparenter à un jugement. Elle était comme pétrifiée. Face à elle, Artois était debout, figé, et la fusillait du regard.

« Vous êtes complètement inconsciente ! Un rendez-vous secret la nuit au Palais-Royal, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a traversé l'esprit ?

- Je... Enfin... Mais... Je ne sais pas... balbutiait-elle en fondant en larmes.

- Je ne comprends rien, articulez !

- Oui, pardon, Votre Altesse... Je ne suis qu'une humble gouvernante... J'ai obéi à madame de Polignac, pour le service de la Reine...

- Pour le service de la Reine ? Vous vous fichez de moi ! Et tout cela sous les yeux d'un dangereux révolutionnaire, vous imaginez le scandale s'il parle ! Vous vouliez donc la perdre en favorisant ces pamphlets qui circulent sur son compte ?

- Votre Altesse... Votre Altesse, j'implore votre clémence ! suppliait la jeune femme en se jetant aux pieds du Prince. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il serait là ! Nous devions être seuls !

- Ma clémence ! Rien que cela ! Si vous n'étiez pas appréciée de Sa Majesté, je vous ferais chasser, arrêter, juger ! Et emprisonner comme ce...

- Mazurier ! s'écria Ramard, fier d'être enfin utile à son maître.

- Mazurier ! reprit le Comte.

- Ronan Mazurier ! répéta le mouchard.

- Ronan Mazurier, oui, voilà ! Merci.

- Mais je vous en prie, Votre Altesse !

- Votre Altesse, reprit Olympe qui s'était relevée, libérez cet homme... Libérez Ronan, il n'y est pour rien, tout est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui ai conduit la Reine sous les arcades ! Et c'est moi qui ai donné rendez-vous au Comte de Fersen ! »

Ramard sortit de son coin et s'approcha de la jeune femme, visiblement inquiet. Olympe avait l'impression de se couler elle-même, d'aggraver sa situation, d'être assaillie par les doutes. Ses reparties étaient comme des provocations pour le Prince. Artois ne la lâchait pas, il allait jusqu'à la menacer. Ses arguments ne semblaient pas le convaincre, pourtant elle était soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à la Reine. Néanmoins, il avait l'air de vouloir s'acharner contre Ronan, et cela, elle le refusait. Il était trop jeune, trop courageux, trop joli garçon aussi, pour qu'elle le laisse payer pour ses propres erreurs. Les sœurs des Filles de Saint-Joseph ne lui avaient-elles pas enseigné la charité chrétienne, le repentir, le pardon et l'expiation des péchés ? Ronan n'avait pas à être puni à sa place, d'autant qu'il n'avait très certainement pas reconnu Marie-Antoinette. Reprenant son courage à deux mains, Olympe continua son argumentaire.

« Il faisait si noir... Il n'a rien pu voir, je vous assure... !

- Mon Dieu, Votre Altesse ! lança Ramard qui s'interposa. »

Olympe dévisagea le mouchard. Elle le détestait, mais manifestement il entrait dans le conflit pour la défendre. Ses sentiments pour la sous-gouvernante étaient, pour une fois, d'une grande utilité.

« Mademoiselle a raison, il faisait noir, il faisait nuit, même ! On n'y voyait rien, mais alors rien du tout ! Je n'ai pas reconnu la Reine tout de suite, d'ailleurs ! Quant à monsieur de Fersen...

- Ramard ! repartit Artois en s'éloignant avec son espion. Je ne veux courir aucun risque, il ne faut pas de témoin... S'il parle, ce Ronan peut à lui seul faire tomber la monarchie ! Vous allez donner ceci au Lieutenant de la Bastille, conclut-il en donnant un papier que Loisel attrapa. »

La jeune femme, qui s'était approchée pour mieux entendre, tendait l'oreille. Des bribes de conversation lui parvenaient, mais dans l'ensemble tout était flou, pourtant elle devait savoir ce qu'ils préparaient contre le prisonnier.

« Ce Ronan doit disparaître cette nuit...

- Comptez sur moi, Votre Altesse...

- C'est cela ! C'est pour ça que je vous paye ! gronda le Prince en poussant son espion et Olympe jusqu'à la sortie.

- Et grassement, je vous en remercie !

- Abruti ! Maintenant, dehors ! Disparaissez ! Quant à vous, mademoiselle du Puget, retournez à votre travail, et n'outrepassez plus vos fonctions ! »

À peine sorti du cabinet d'Artois, Ramard perdit sa voix doucereuse de lèche-botte en puissance. Il se mit à grogner en se retournant vers la porte désormais fermée.

« Abruti toi-même... Tu me paieras toutes ces humiliations, mon Prince, je t'en fais le serment ! ajouta-t-il en brandissant un couteau.

- Monsieur Ramard ! l'interrompit Olympe en secouant son bras.

- Quoi ? hurla le mouchard en se retournant. Oh, pardon, ma belle... Que se passe-t-il ?

- Que vous a demandé le Comte ?

- À propos de... ?

- De cet homme, ce Ronan. Vous devez me le dire !

- Ah ! Dans la Seine, avec un poids attaché aux chevilles !

- Oh mon Dieu ! gémit-elle, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, effrayée.

- Quoi, vous le plaignez ?

- Non...

- Ah, je préfère cela... Voyez-vous, mademoiselle Olympe, je suis terriblement jaloux... »

Olympe culpabilisait et se sentait affreusement inquiète. Ronan ne risquait plus seulement la prison, c'était carrément sa vie qui était mise en danger par sa faute. Il n'avait rien fait et pourtant il allait périr noyé. N'écoutant plus le rire sadique de Ramard, elle le sentit pourtant collé à elle, avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Me permettez-vous... de vous embrasser ? osa-t-il timidement.

- Vous n'y pensez pas ? émit-elle, choquée.

- Si ! Bien sûr que si, j'y pense, mon Dieu... Le jour, la nuit... La nuit, surtout ! Vous savez, mademoiselle, je ne suis pas riche, mais très bientôt je serai un bon parti... Le Comte me fera Marquis, et vous, ma mie, vous serez ma Marquise Olympe de Ramard ! Marquise, vous entendez ? Finie, votre condition de fille du Lieutenant de la Bastille !

- La Bastille ! »

La jeune femme retrouva son sourire. Cet imbécile de Ramard, à trop se pavaner, venait de lui donner la solution. La forteresse ! Ronan s'y trouvait, le mouchard irait très certainement le chercher là-bas ! La sous-gouvernante avait pour elle sa vivacité, le galop rapide de son cheval et surtout la stupidité des espions du Prince. Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle arriverait à Paris avant eux... Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à convaincre son père et Charlotte de l'aider...

« Ne tardez pas, le devoir vous attend !

- Oui, vous avez raison... Le devoir avant tout, mais pour vous revenir au plus vite... Toujours pas de baiser, mademoiselle Olympe... ?

- Non.

- Non... Un petit baisemain ?

- Non plus, souffla la jeune femme, lassée.

- Non plus... Bon, que pourrais-je vous proposer... Une promenade en ma compagnie le long du Grand Canal, au moins... ?

- Mais non ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Plus lourd que lui, il y avait le plomb des fontaines dans les jardins, et encore... À lui seul, il rassemblait les sept plaies d'Égypte et le châtiment éternel des flammes de l'Enfer. Olympe le planta sur place et se dépêcha de rejoindre les écuries. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se changer, il lui fallait faire vite. Le château était immense, chaque corridor traversé, chaque escalier gravi lui donnaient l'impression de perdre des minutes qui lui étaient pourtant précieuses. La jeune femme relia les deux extrémités de Versailles le plus vite possible, quitta la place d'Armes et atteignit les écuries royales. À peine avait-elle enfourché sa monture qu'elle filait déjà vers la capitale. Ramard devait certainement être en train de passer ses nerfs sur Loisel et Tournemain, loin de se presser d'aller accomplir sa mission. Olympe avait donc bon espoir d'arriver à temps au Palais-Royal. Trois heures plus tard, elle descendit de son cheval et entreprit de trouver Charlotte. Une nouvelle fois, la gamine errante des rues lui apporterait une aide précieuse... Quand, enfin, la jeune femme l'aperçut, elle courut vers elle.

« Olympe ! J'ai eu peur pour toi l'autre soir ! Quand j'ai ramené l'Autrichienne à sa voiture, je ne savais pas où tu étais passée !

- Ne t'en fais pas, Charlotte, j'ai pu m'en sortir. Mais j'ai absolument besoin de toi, c'est très urgent. L'homme que nous avons réveillé l'autre soir au Palais-Royal, tu t'en souviens ?

- Vaguement ! Pourquoi ?

- Il a été arrêté à cause de moi. Je lui ai imputé la responsabilité de cette rencontre secrète...

- Oh, Olympe ! Tu exagères ! Le pauvre !

- N'en rajoute pas Charlotte, je me sens déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça !

- Bon... Et en quoi je peux t'aider ?

- Il est à la Bastille. Je vais aller voir mon père, le supplier de le faire sortir, et ensuite je l'amènerai jusqu'aux douves. De là, tu le conduiras loin de la prison, loin de Paris. Il faut qu'il s'en aille au plus vite, il risque sa vie !

- D'accord, je t'accompagne !

- Merci, Charlotte ! Viens, pressons-nous ! »

Le temps défilait trop vite aux yeux d'Olympe. Entraînant la gamine à sa suite, elle arrêta une voiture, qui la conduisit rapidement jusqu'à la forteresse. Charlotte quitta son amie pour faire le tour de la Bastille et arriver jusqu'aux douves par une entrée cachée. La jeune femme, quant à elle, se planta sur le pont-levis qui débouchait de la rue Saint-Antoine et demanda l'autorisation de rentrer.

« Que voulez-vous, mademoiselle ?

- Je viens rendre visite à mon père, le Lieutenant du Puget.

- Bien, suivez-moi. »

Olympe marcha dans les pas du garde. Traversant la Cour de l'Avancée qu'elle connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle regardait les boutiques desquelles les commerçants la saluaient, puis la petite maison habitée par le Gouverneur de Launay. Enfin, elle parvint jusqu'à l'entrée de la prison en elle-même. Remerciant le garde qui repartait, Olympe entra précipitamment dans l'office de son père.

« Père, tu dois m'aider !

- Olympe ? s'exclama André, étonné de voir ainsi sa fille arriver.

- Il n'a rien fait ! Il a été arrêté à cause de moi et là, les mouchards vont l'emmener pour le noyer dans la Seine ! »

Olympe faisait les cent pas devant la table où se trouvait le registre d'écrou de la forteresse. Elle parlait à une vitesse folle, ses membres tremblaient, elle laissait son père, un peu lent, totalement perplexe. Se levant, plein de bonhomie, il se rapprocha de sa fille et lui prit le bras tandis qu'elle trépignait sur place.

« Je ne comprends rien ! Calme-toi...

- C'est Ronan !

- Ronan ? Ah oui ! Le jeune prisonnier de la tour du Puits, celui qui est arrivé hier !

- C'est ça ! Tu es le maître ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh... Oui. Presque...

- Alors libère-le pour moi par l'entrée secrète. Charlotte nous attend dans les douves !

- Oui ! Ah non ! Non, je ne peux pas, c'est impossible ! Jamais je ne manquerai à mon devoir ! Comment tu veux que je justifie sa disparition après ? Tu es inconsciente ! s'écria André en s'asseyant solennellement à sa table. Et puis regarde... Son nom est inscrit dans le registre d'écrou, les mouchards ne peuvent rien contre lui !

- Mais si, ils peuvent tout, ce sont les hommes du Comte d'Artois ! »

Olympe était de plus en plus angoissée. Son père n'avait pas envie de coopérer, il était trop lent, trop détaché. Alors qu'elle balayait d'un regard rapide le registre où le nom de Ronan figurait, la jeune femme sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte.

« Lieutenant du Puget ! Auguste Ramard, ouvrez cette porte !

- Les voilà ! Donne-moi les clés !

- Non, pas question !

- Lieutenant, ouvrez cette porte immédiatement ! répéta l'espion en tambourinant contre le bois. »

Olympe, têtue comme une mule, profita de ce que son père se leva afin d'aller ouvrir à Ramard pour attraper furtivement le trousseau de clés et la lampe à huile posés sur la table. Prête à partir, elle regarda une dernière fois André, l'air désolé, et se précipita vers les couloirs sombres de la forteresse.

« Pardon, Père...

- Olympe ! »

La course-poursuite commençait pour la jeune femme. Les cellules étaient assez peu nombreuses dans cette prison comparée à d'autres, et elle savait que Ronan se trouvait dans la tour du Puits. La recherche était donc facilitée, néanmoins il lui fallait le temps de traverser la Bastille et de tomber sur la bonne geôle. Le temps était compté, Olympe savait que Ramard et ses hommes, ainsi que son père, étaient à ses trousses. Tournant sur sa droite, elle prit un escalier qu'elle descendit en courant, puis partit sur sa gauche. Elle devait faire le tour de ce quartier de la prison, scruter chaque cellule, chaque corridor. Si elle n'avait pas connu la Bastille depuis son enfance, elle aurait été effrayée de voir tous ces couloirs mal éclairés, tous ces malheureux enfermés, toutes ces sentinelles aux aguets. Et surtout, jamais elle n'aurait pu entreprendre cette tentative d'évasion risquée. Voyant au loin une patrouille, elle se blottit dans un recoin et, une fois les soldats passés, elle repartit en courant. Au bout d'un couloir, elle aperçut son père.

« Olympe ! Reviens ici immédiatement ! »

En une seconde, elle s'éloigna en sens inverse. Essoufflée, la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Au loin, elle entendait résonner la voix de Ramard pestant après ses sbires, comme à son habitude. À l'autre bout, c'était son père qui criait son nom. Presque cernée, elle poussa une porte et arriva devant un couloir où se trouvaient sept cellules, les sept dernières qu'elle n'avait pas encore vérifiées : Ronan y était forcément. Regardant au travers des grilles des portes, Olympe vit trois hommes, attirés par le bruit des clés, puis tomba enfin nez à nez avec le jeune paysan.

« Quoi, encore vous ! »

La sous-gouvernante, à bout de souffle, faisait fi de Ronan qui râlait. En quelques tours de clé, la serrure céda, la porte s'ouvrit. Attrapant le prisonnier par la manche, elle l'entraîna en dehors de sa geôle.

« Suivez-moi !

- Alors là, certainement pas, je reste ici ! Vous m'avez déjà causé assez d'ennuis comme ça !

- Mais ne soyez pas idiot ! On me suit, on vient pour vous tuer !

- Je suis un prisonnier politique ! Prêt à mourir pour la liberté ! »

Olympe n'en revenait pas. Quelle tête de bois ! On la disait têtue, mais là elle était battue à plates coutures. Choquée d'un tel comportement alors qu'elle prenait des risques pour lui éviter la noyade, elle se retourna dans son coin, prête à bouder, et il fit de même.

« Et d'abord, quel est votre nom ? Je veux connaître votre nom ! Je ne suis pas les inconnues ! reprit-il pour rompre le silence.

- Alors là, jamais ! ironisa-t-elle comme une gamine capricieuse et mécontente.

- Très bien, je ne bougerai pas d'ici !

- Oh, ce que vous êtes borné ! Je m'appelle Olympe ! »

Il avait beau être courageux, fier et très beau, il n'en était pas moins agaçant. Cédant à ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve, elle lui attrapa la manche pour le retourner vers elle et lui flanqua une gifle bien sonore, laissant la trace rouge de ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Et ça, c'est pour votre caprice, monsieur le révolutionnaire ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner à sa bouderie, Ronan lui empoigna le bras à son tour et ils restèrent bloqués, comme figés, l'un face à l'autre. Le visage du prisonnier était à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, respirer son odeur, le voir de plus près... Olympe ressentit que quelque chose se passait en elle. Son estomac se nouait, une explosion se fit dans son ventre, son cœur battait plus vite. Plus elle l'observait, plus elle le trouvait beau, charmant... Le temps s'était arrêté. La sous-gouvernante était loin de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir lorsqu'elle avait dansé avec le Comte de Peyrolles. Elle était fascinée lors du bal. Là, c'était différent. Elle se sentait comme littéralement attirée...

« Pardon, je... »

Mais ce doux moment en tête à tête s'interrompit. Au loin, ils entendirent André et Ramard se rapprocher d'eux, alors Ronan prit la main de la jeune femme.

« Venez ! »

Olympe suivit Ronan. La course folle entre les murs de la prison reprenait, mais au moins, là, il était en sécurité, ou presque. La sous-gouvernante ne voulait cependant pas que son plan de libération échoue. Une fois les corridors traversés et les escaliers remontés, ils se trouvèrent à l'entrée du passage secret qui menait aux douves. En fond, la voix de Ramard continuait de faire trembler les murs.

« Allez-y, filez !

- Et vous ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je reste ici pour les retenir si jamais ils arrivent. Allez, partez vite, quelqu'un vous attend pour vous conduire en lieu sûr ! »

Olympe regarda Ronan partir, à la fois inquiète et triste. Elle priait pour qu'il parvienne jusqu'à la sortie sans problème, mais également pour qu'elle n'ait pas à diriger Ramard sur une mauvaise piste, n'ayant aucune explication à lui donner au sujet de sa présence dans la prison. Au bout de quelques minutes, tandis que les bruits de pas s'éloignaient, la jeune femme jugea qu'ils étaient repartis dans l'autre sens. Le danger était loin, elle pouvait donc sortir à son tour par les douves. Au fond, elle espérait que Ronan l'attendrait avec Charlotte. Elle voulait le revoir, lui parler, le regarder... Remontant quelques marches, elle ouvrit une porte qui menait à un long couloir entièrement noir. Reposant sa lampe au sol, elle emprunta le chemin et referma derrière elle. Olympe marchait en tâtonnant, les mains posées contre les murs, pour se repérer. Au fond, une lumière - le jour ! - apparut. Elle arrivait au bout de ses peines. Enfin sortie de la forteresse, elle courut en longeant le fossé rempli d'eau et rejoignit Charlotte, assise par terre, en tailleur, en train de jouer avec un petit couteau. Mais la désillusion fut grande : elle était seule...

« Charlotte ! Charlotte, où est-il ?

- Parti, ton révolutionnaire ! Ventre à terre, comme une musaraigne !

- Je... Je voulais lui dire...

- Lui dire quoi ? interrogea la gamine, moqueuse. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon !

- Charlotte !

- Eh bien, débouille toi ! Moi, j'ai fini ma mission ! Salut ! rit-elle en quittant les lieux en courant.

- Charlotte ! Charlotte ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, son Petit Chat était déjà loin, et Ronan aussi. Olympe resta là, plantée durant plusieurs minutes, immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce jeune révolutionnaire qu'elle venait de sauver. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti tout à l'heure, lorsqu'ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre, n'était-ce pas un début de sentiment amoureux ? Cette boule à l'estomac qu'elle sentait vibrer à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, elle en était certaine, signifiait qu'il lui plaisait, qu'elle avait mis le doigt dans un engrenage dont on ne ressort jamais indemne. Elle avait eu un coup de foudre pour le paysan, lui qui, pourtant, était loin de sa classe sociale. Plus elle y pensait, plus ses idées tournaient et se retournaient dans sa tête. La migraine n'était pas loin, mais la plaie au cœur était pire. Etait-il épris lui aussi ? C'était difficile à dire. Peut-être lui en voulait-il toujours de l'avoir fait envoyer en prison, et ce malgré son aide pour le libérer. Elle ne l'avait pas assez vu pour se prononcer, pourtant elle était prête à jurer qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient restés devant la cellule vide. Et qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ? Il vivait dans les rues, dormait sur un banc, elle ignorait jusqu'à son emploi, ses amitiés, ses habitudes... Et elle, tout à l'opposé, avait sa chambre et son travail à Versailles, elle était dans les petits papiers de la souveraine, la fidèle gouvernante des enfants royaux. Quel avenir pouvaient-ils bien avoir ensemble, si jamais il l'aimait aussi, et qu'elle le revoyait ? Comment pourrait-elle conjuguer sa vie à Versailles et ses sentiments envers ce révolutionnaire farouchement opposé à Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette ? Olympe le savait, sa plus grosse erreur avait été de poser les yeux sur Ronan, de le voir, de l'aimer... Ses sentiments la terrifiaient. L'amour était une chose nouvelle pour la jeune femme, habituée aux contes pour enfants que lui lisait son père, aux sentiments romanesques, aux chevaliers qui faisaient leur cour aux gentes damoiselles. L'amour, pour Olympe, c'était cette belle union entre ses parents, qu'André lui avait maintes fois racontée. C'était aussi ces doux sentiments qui liaient Marie-Antoinette à Fersen. Quelque chose de merveilleux. Était-elle en train, elle aussi, de vivre la même chose... ? Au bout d'un certain temps, quelques minutes, une heure, plus, à vrai dire la jeune femme n'en savait rien, elle quitta les douves. L'odeur pestilentielle qui en émanait commençait à lui monter à la gorge, il faisait froid et le vent faisait virevolter ses cheveux. Sa mission de sauver Ronan de la mort étant accomplie, elle n'avait plus besoin de se presser. Alors, errant dans les rues de Paris, elle regagna lentement l'auberge où son cheval l'attendait, puis reprit le chemin de Versailles.


	6. Succomber à la tentation

**Chapitre 6 : Succomber à la tentation**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Olympe avait libéré Ronan de la Bastille et lui avait ainsi épargné une mort certaine. Les États-Généraux venaient de s'ouvrir, l'agitation était à son comble à Versailles. La Reine était anxieuse, Louis XVI préoccupé, et cela se faisait sentir jusqu'à leur comportement à la Cour. Les festivités étaient moins importantes, le Roi s'enfermait souvent avec Necker dans son cabinet privé. Quant à la Reine, elle veillait plus que jamais sur ses enfants, parce que c'étaient eux, et seulement eux, qui lui permettaient de trouver le courage d'avancer. Fersen était loin dans son esprit, l'escapade du Palais-Royal s'était peu à peu effacée. Olympe, une fois revenue de la Bastille, avait relaté à la Reine son entrevue avec Artois. La souveraine se méfiait de son beau-frère, et surtout du mouchard. Prévenante, elle avait imposé à la sous-gouvernante de ses enfants la plus grande discrétion, et surtout de rester sur ses gardes. Bien que stupide, Ramard savait à merveille se fondre dans les décors pour mieux écouter des conversations qui auraient dû rester privées. Maintes fois, la jeune femme l'avait repéré dans les couloirs du château. Il semblait la suivre. Elle avait eu beau le repousser, le faire menacer par Yolande, lui flanquer un coup de sac, l'envoyer paître, il n'en démordait toujours pas. La soupçonnait-il d'avoir sauvé Ronan ? Sans doute pas... De toute façon, il était trop stupide pour ça. Essayait-il d'en apprendre plus sur les manigances de la Reine et de la Duchesse de Polignac ? Assurément. Les jours passant, la sous-gouvernante avait du mal à oublier Ronan. Il hantait ses rêves la nuit, occupait ses pensées le jour lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule. Songeait-il toujours à elle ? Ou au contraire l'avait-il totalement oubliée ? À trop tourner et retourner ses interrogations, la jeune femme était assaillie par les doutes. Alors, pour s'évader de ses tourments sentimentaux, Olympe se consacrait davantage aux Princes. Madame Royale avait beaucoup progressé au clavecin et, à la harpe, elle excellait tant sa professeur avait été efficace. De son côté, le Dauphin avait annoncé son envie d'assister au défilé des députés des États-Généraux. Louis XVI accepta, touché par un tel courage et une telle volonté de se plonger dans les affaires du royaume chez son fils de sept ans. Ainsi, le 4 mai au matin, Olympe prépara le petit Louis-Joseph pour sa parution lors du défilé. On lui aménagea un balcon au premier étage des Petites Écuries, sur la Place d'Armes, en face du château. Un vaste fauteuil, recouvert de nombreux coussins, attendait le Prince pour ce court moment où il serait arraché à son lit d'enfant malade. Engoncé dans son corset de fer, l'enfant fut installé sur sa chaise roulante sans jamais se plaindre, et la jeune femme le poussa jusqu'à la Cour de Marbre où elle retrouva Louis XVI, mal à l'aise dans son costume blanc rebrodé d'argent, avec son chapeau emplumé. Marie-Antoinette rejoignit son époux, suivie de ses belles-sœurs et de ses beaux-frères. S'approchant d'Olympe, elle l'entraîna à part pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

« Olympe, d'ici quelques jours, tu partiras à Meudon avec Yolande et le Dauphin. Sa santé s'est détériorée ces derniers temps, il lui faut de l'air pur et du repos.

- Bien, Majesté. »

La sous-gouvernante regarda ensuite l'ensemble de la famille royale s'éloigner vers la Place d'Armes où se trouvaient les berlines qui les conduiraient jusqu'à la chapelle Saint-Louis, et devant lesquelles ils assisteraient au défilé des députés. Si Louis XVI fut tièdement acclamé, ses frères reçurent un long silence. Quant à la souveraine, couverte de sa plus belle parure, les cheveux entremêlés de fleurs, elle fut accueillie par un 'vive le Duc d'Orléans !' qui la troubla fortement et manqua la faire défaillir. Olympe sentit son cœur se serrer, mais elle ne s'attarda pas. Suivie de la fidèle Baronne de Mackau, elle marchait au côté de la Duchesse de Polignac. Tel était le maigre convoi qui emportait le Dauphin jusqu'à son balcon de parade, recouvert d'un large drapé de velours bleu brodé de fleurs de lys dorées. Louis-Joseph assistait donc au défilé des députés, qui remontèrent l'avenue de Paris jusqu'au château, passèrent devant l'édifice, pour ensuite arpenter les rues de Versailles et enfin terminer par une messe du Saint-Esprit. Olympe, restée en retrait, contrairement à Yolande, regardait tous ces hommes marcher et se félicitait de les reconnaître rien qu'à leurs tenues. Les députés de la noblesse défilaient en blanc et or, ceux du Clergé en violet et rouge, et enfin les représentants du Tiers-État en noir et blanc. Puis elle admira son protégé, digne, fier d'avoir surmonté son mal pour assister au spectacle, mais dont le regard semblait pourtant éteint. La mort rôdait autour du petit Prince, malgré tout heureux d'être là, à voir ce défilé qui avait l'air d'être à son goût. Deux heures plus tard, sur ordre de la Duchesse, la jeune femme ramena le Dauphin jusqu'au château, puis jusqu'à son lit. Il était épuisé. En passant, elle observa le convoi royal qui s'ébranlait tristement jusqu'à l'église Saint-Louis. Plus que jamais, elle ressentait cette opposition, cette presque haine, qui émanaient de Louis XVI et de Marie-Antoinette, envers ces États-Généraux qui leur avaient été quasiment imposés. Désormais, le centre de toutes les attentions durant les prochaines semaines serait l'hôtel des Menus-Plaisirs, situé sur l'avenue de Paris, à moins d'un kilomètre du château. Véritable ministère des amusements royaux, on y stockait les accessoires de sport, les décors de théâtre et le matériel pour les jeux lors des soirées d'appartements. Mais cette fois-ci, il serait le siège des États-Généraux, bien loin des réjouissances de la Cour. En arrivant dans la Cour de Marbre, prête à raccompagner le Dauphin jusqu'à sa chambre de malade, Olympe resongea à l'ordre de la Reine de partir pour Meudon dès le lendemain. Elle obéirait, elle n'avait pas le choix, même si quitter Versailles maintenant, c'était sombrer encore plus dans le calme et le silence. Au moins, auprès de la souveraine, de Madame Royale et du Duc de Normandie, Olympe pouvait songer à autre chose, oublier Ronan, le chasser de ses pensées. Mais se retrouver dans une Cour très réduite, enfermée à Meudon avec le Dauphin, et ce malgré la présence assidue de Yolande, lui faisait peur.

**...**

À Meudon, le temps avait l'air de s'arrêter. Les journées étaient lentes, calmes. La jeune femme les passait au chevet de Louis-Joseph, à lui lire des histoires ou des passages de la Bible. Il demandait à prendre ses leçons depuis son lit, aussi lui fit-elle travailler son latin, sa géographie et des notions d'histoire. Mais ce qui plaisait le plus à l'enfant, c'était la musique. La sous-gouvernante jouait quotidiennement de la harpe et du clavecin à côté du lit du Dauphin. Il applaudissait chaque morceau, félicitait la jeune femme. Mais, une fois le soir arrivé, elle retrouvait ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Ramard la poursuivait, Ronan apparaissait soudainement lorsque Loisel et Tournemain l'attrapaient et le jetaient dans la Seine. Parfois Olympe parvenait à le sauver, mais au moment où elle allait lui avouer ses sentiments, il disparaissait. Et chaque réveil était d'autant plus difficile qu'elle quittait ses mauvaises nuits pour retrouver les tourments d'un petit garçon rongé par la maladie. Néanmoins, le mois de mai se déroula avec la régularité d'une horloge suisse, jusqu'au début de juin. Là, le même schéma sembla se répéter. Olympe se revoyait deux ans plus tôt, au chevet de la petite Sophie-Béatrice, à la veiller sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, l'enfant décède sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour la sauver. Face à une fièvre qui ne le quittait plus, les médecins s'acharnèrent sur le malheureux Dauphin qui, pourtant, acceptait son sort. Alertés par le mal de leur fils qui augmentait dangereusement, Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette vinrent s'installer eux aussi à Meudon. Le Prince, qui, tous en étaient à présent sûrs, allait vers sa fin, soutenait ses parents avec des paroles chrétiennes. Pour la jeune femme, c'était un comble. Elle était impuissante face à la maladie de son protégé, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que soutenir la Reine et Yolande pour imposer que l'on retira le corset en fer de l'enfant. Il était inutile de lui infliger de nouvelles douleurs alors qu'il s'en allait lentement vers un monde meilleur, rongé par une tuberculose osseuse qui ne le lâchait plus depuis des années. Le mois de mai avait commencé doucement, celui de juin commençait tristement. Dès le début du mois, Olympe accepta de rester au chevet du Dauphin durant la nuit. On lui installa alors un lit de camp au pied de celui de Louis-Joseph, rassuré de savoir sa sous-gouvernante préférée le surveiller de près. Parfois, il la réveillait, il avait soif, mal au dos ou des cauchemars, mais jamais la jeune femme ne se sentit dérangée de l'aider. Elle voulait apaiser ses derniers jours. Marie-Antoinette prenait chacun de ses repas en compagnie de son fils, et chaque bouchée était entrecoupée par les larmes de cette souveraine qui voyait peu à peu son monde s'effriter. Finalement, tôt le matin du 4 juin, le Dauphin, pris de fièvres et de nausées, finit par s'éteindre dans les bras de sa mère. Il avait sept ans. En pleurs au pied du lit de Louis-Joseph, enfin libéré de ses tourments, la jeune femme resongeait à la petite sœur de l'enfant. Elle n'avait pas pu la sauver, tout comme elle n'avait pu sauver le Dauphin. La Reine ne supportait pas cette perte, il fallait pourtant l'aider à la surmonter avec la plus grande des douceurs. Marie-Antoinette, effondrée, se laissa tomber au sol, aussitôt aidée par son amie et Olympe, qui l'assirent sur un siège. Elle pleurait son fils, elle venait de perdre une partie de son cœur de mère. Louis XVI, achevé lui aussi par ce décès, en oublia les affaires de l'État. Les députés n'étaient-ils pas, comme lui, des pères ? Aucun répit ne leur serait-il laissé pour qu'ils puissent faire leur deuil ? Dès le lendemain, la petite Cour qui s'était créée à Meudon retourna vers Versailles. Les États-Généraux rappelaient leur monarque, Marie-Antoinette devait suivre son époux pour l'assister. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire à Meudon. Le corps du Prince allait être embaumé, tout comme son cœur. Les obsèques furent prévues pour la semaine suivante, le 13 juin. En attendant, la Reine avait deux autres enfants à chérir, le Roi ses États-Généraux à diriger, et Olympe, profondément attristée, son emploi à retrouver. Comment annoncerait-elle à sa petite 'Mousseline la sérieuse' que son frère adoré était mort ? Comment réagir auprès du Duc de Normandie devenu, par la force des choses, le nouveau Dauphin ? Un Dauphin de quatre ans, qui ignorait tout des nouvelles charges qui lui incombaient et du nouvel espoir qu'il représentait. Deux jours après le retour des souverains et d'Olympe à Versailles, la Cour reprit son rythme malgré ses habits noirs de deuil. La mort de Louis-Joseph était passée totalement inaperçue auprès du peuple, ce qui foudroya la Reine de douleur. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les Françaises, mères elles aussi, pouvaient à ce point dénigrer son propre malheur. Olympe la soutenait de son mieux, elle tentait d'apaiser sa peine comme elle le pouvait, comme elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Mais rien ne semblait suffisant. Marie-Antoinette passait beaucoup de temps seule, à pleurer, ou auprès de son époux. Les malheurs avaient fini par les rapprocher, la sous-gouvernante était émue de voir ce couple, au premier abord pas très bien assorti, se solidifier face aux aléas de la vie. Et à trop observer le Roi et la Reine, elle se remit à penser à Ronan. Elle espérait trouver dans le décès du Dauphin une raison d'oublier le jeune paysan, mais malgré tout il prenait une grande place dans son esprit. Le reverrait-elle un jour ? Au moment où elle allait perdre espoir, elle surprit une conversation des plus intéressantes. Depuis son retour à Versailles après la mort de Louis-Joseph, elle avait obéi à l'ordre de Yolande de surveiller, autant qu'elle pouvait le faire, le mouchard d'Artois. L'espion devenait l'espionné, et la jeune femme se révéla fort habile à ce petit jeu. Tandis que Marie-Antoinette se préparait à enterrer son fils le lendemain matin, Olympe était restée seule, de son côté, pour suivre Ramard à la trace. Il se dirigeait vers les appartements du frère du Roi, d'un pas rapide, l'air agité. Il préparait certainement quelque chose, la jeune femme voulait en avoir le cœur net... Marchant dans les pas du mouchard, elle se planta derrière la porte du cabinet privé où le Comte d'Artois l'avait si vertement réprimandée, l'oreille collée contre le bois.

« Ramard !

- Votre Altesse...

- Enfin vous voilà ! Rappelez-moi pourquoi je vous ai engagé à mon service ?

- Mais pour vous servir, Votre Altesse !

- Mal ! Me servir mal ! Envolé, Ronan ! Evadé de la Bastille ! Ah, bravo ! Vous êtes vraiment très fort !

- Enfin, Votre Altesse, je n'y suis pour rien !

- Alors écoutez-moi bien, Ramard, vous allez me le retrouver séance tenante ! »

La jeune femme n'était pas bien discrète, n'importe qui pouvait passer dans le petit couloir et la surprendre. Pourtant, elle semblait s'en moquer. Le Comte parlait de Ronan, elle pressentait le pire pour le jeune paysan. Le silence se fit d'un coup, Ramard devait se liquéfier de peur face à son maître, qui ne plaisantait que rarement.

« Ou alors... C'est vous qui finirez sacrifié sur l'autel du devoir ! Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Non, Votre Altesse. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Au fond de la Seine, avec un poids attaché aux chevilles, là où il devrait être ! En compagnie des carpes...

- J'ai horreur de l'eau !

- Je sais.

- Votre Altesse est trop bonne !

- Je sais ! Allez, exécution !

- Oui exécution ! »

Olympe ne put réprimer un rire. Son Altesse était vraiment trop bonne, effectivement... Pourtant, elle donnerait cher pour voir Ramard se débattre dans les flots de la Seine, faire des bulles et couler lamentablement... ! Lorsque la conversation sembla terminée et que les pas du mouchard se rapprochèrent de la porte, elle fit un bond en arrière, prête à se cacher derrière un rideau. Mais la voix d'Artois résonna de nouveau, rappelant son espion à l'ordre.

« Ramard !

- Oui, Votre Altesse ?

- Où courez-vous si vite ?

- Eh bien, Votre Altesse, dans les sombres cabarets, au détour de ruelles putrides ! C'est là que se cache la vermine ! C'est là que planque le chasseur ! sautilla Ramard en faisant grincer le parquet. Votre Altesse, je...

- Mais taisez-vous ! hurla Artois, exaspéré. Rue Saint-André des Arts, au numéro 8 ! Il travaille chez un certain Marat...

- Chez un marin ?

- Mais pas un marin, abruti ! Marat ! Un médecin illuminé, un gribouilleur de pamphlets...

- Oh, vous savez, c'est toujours pareil avec les gribouilleurs... »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules. Le mouchard était décidément un crétin fini. Par moments, elle ressentait de la compassion pour le frère du Roi qui devait supporter un tel incapable. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était lui qui l'avait engagé à son service... Alors elle ne le plaignait pas tant que cela !

« Ramard... Comment vous le dire calmement... Ne serait-il pas habile de l'y surprendre ?

- Oh, Votre Altesse, vous savez...

- Ramard !

- Oui ?

- Hors de ma vue, imbécile ! Vous êtes fatigant !

- Bien, Votre Altesse ! Célérité ! Efficacité ! »

Cette fois-ci, la discussion était bel et bien terminée. Olympe n'eut que le temps de se cacher derrière le rideau d'une fenêtre avant que Ramard ne sorte, bouillonnant de colère, du cabinet du Prince. Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme devrait se lancer dans une course contre la montre pour sauver Ronan. Elle ignorait qui était ce Marat, qui étaient les amis du paysan, pourtant ils risquaient tous leur liberté, voire leur vie. Elle prit seulement le temps de changer de robe pour une plus discrète, toute noire, et enfila sa cape couleur lilas, puis partit récupérer sa monture. Le chemin vers la capitale était long, il lui fallait trois heures pour relier Versailles et Paris, Ramard était déjà certainement en route. Fort heureusement pour Olympe, il était tellement stupide que, le temps qu'il trouve la rue Saint-André des Arts, elle y aurait déjà envoyé Charlotte. Vers treize heures, elle mit pied à terre. La gamine errait, comme à son habitude, au Palais-Royal.

« Charlotte !

- Olympe ! Que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Encore ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Ronan, il est une nouvelle fois en danger. Tu connais un certain Marat, qui vit rue Saint-André des Arts ?

- Bien sûr ! Il tient plusieurs journaux républicains dans son imprimerie, mais ça ne plaît pas beaucoup.

- Ronan est là-bas, les mouchards vont l'y arrêter, pressons-nous ! »

La gamine attrapa la main d'Olympe et la tira derrière elle. Traversant les jardins des Tuileries, les deux complices rejoignirent à la hâte les quais, qu'elles remontèrent jusqu'à la rue Dauphine, qui débouchait là où vivait Marat. Charlotte allait entraîner son amie à sa suite lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta net.

« Charlotte, je ne veux pas y aller... Vas-y, toi !

- Qu'est-ce qui te gène ? Tu as peur ou quoi ?

- Non ! Mais... Je ne peux pas voir Ronan, je... Je t'attends ici. Dès qu'il sera seul avec toi, je m'approcherai en restant cachée, mais pas avant...

- Oh la la, je rêve ! Faut lui dire si t'es amoureuse de lui, hein !

- Charlotte, file au lieu de te moquer de moi ! »

Aussitôt, le Petit Chat partit en courant jusque chez le médecin révolutionnaire en hurlant 'les mouchards ! Attention les mouchards ils arrivent !', ce qui fit sourire Olympe. Elle était vraiment mignonne, cette petite ! Quelques secondes après, elle vit passer Ramard, suivi de ses sbires. Il était temps qu'elle arrive ! En un instant, la jeune femme entendit un groupe d'hommes partir en courant, l'espion d'Artois maugréer en aboyant le nom de Marat, mais ils étaient sauvés. Olympe respirait. Au loin, elle entendait Charlotte parler - un peu fort, d'ailleurs - puis se rapprocher.

« Tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas !

- Charlotte, attends ! objecta une voix masculine.

- Chut ! »

Olympe guettait la petite, qui allait l'attirer vers elle. Toujours cachée derrière son mur, elle en sortit, suivant Charlotte. À l'angle d'une ruelle, elle vit la manche de la veste jaune de Ronan dépasser. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, plus vite : il était là.

« Ronan... murmura-t-elle.

- Olympe ? s'étonna le jeune paysan.

- Ne vous retournez pas et écoutez-moi ! Fuyez Paris au plus vite, le Comte d'Artois veut votre mort.

- Le Comte d'Artois ? Mais pourquoi me poursuit-il ?

- Je ne peux rien dire de plus, mais oubliez ce que vous avez vu au Palais-Royal et disparaissez !

- Je ne fuirai pas. Je n'ai pas peur d'un Comte, et même si c'est le frère du Roi !

- Mais croyez-moi, ils n'auront de cesse de vous traquer ! Ils reviendront, et je ne pourrai plus vous protéger bien longtemps...

- Me protéger... Pourquoi veillez-vous sur moi ? »

Oui, pourquoi ? Olympe se posait la question. Pourtant, au fond, elle le savait. Elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui avouer, du moins pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas devant Charlotte qui pourtant semblait s'en douter. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle déglutit et reprit la parole.

« Parce que je suis cause de votre malheur... Parce que vous êtes courageux, fier, et...

- Tsss ! »

Sous le coup de l'émotion, emportée par ses sentiments, elle s'était rapprochée de Ronan au moment où Charlotte, son couteau à la main, la stoppa net. La jeune femme se ravisa.

« Et je voudrais tant que vous me pardonniez le tort que je vous ai fait...

- Vous êtes plus que pardonnée ! Laissez-moi vous regarder, revoir votre visage ! s'écria Ronan, lui aussi tenté de se rapprocher d'Olympe.

- Eh oh ! Qu'est-ce que j't'ai dit, là ? menaça la gamine avec sa petite arme.

- Oubliez ce visage... balbutia-t-elle les yeux humides.

- Jamais ! Je ne l'oublierai jamais...

- Adieu... s'étouffa la sous-gouvernante qui retenait ses larmes.

- Non, ne partez pas, un instant encore ! Donnez-moi votre main ! »

La tentation était grande de rester, marcher, tendre la main pour toucher celle de Ronan. Elle allait céder, mais Charlotte la repoussa. Alors, refoulant un sanglot, elle partit en courant. Elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre un 'Olympe' interrogatif. Manifestement, le jeune paysan la cherchait aussi. Une nouvelle fois, la sous-gouvernante sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Était-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Galopant vers Versailles, Olympe ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, partagée entre sa crainte de ne jamais revoir Ronan et le souvenir du petit Dauphin qu'elle allait accompagner dans sa dernière demeure le lendemain matin.

**...**

Versailles semblait éteint. Chacun respectait le deuil royal, les festivités avaient été annulées. Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette se tenaient dans l'appartement du Roi, en petit comité, avec Madame Élisabeth, la sœur du monarque, et les Comtes d'Artois et de Provence. De son côté, Olympe veillait les Princes. Le Duc de Normandie ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il venait d'hériter du chien de son frère, c'était le seul changement qui le touchait. Madame Royale, elle, préférait prier avec sa sous-gouvernante pour l'âme de son cadet. Les bougies éclairaient la chambre de la princesse, elles étaient seules toutes les deux, Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte laissait ses larmes couler en silence. Vers minuit, Olympe souffla sur les chandeliers et monta se coucher. Sa journée avait été mouvementée, celle du lendemain serait du même ordre. Tôt le matin, la jeune femme quitta sa chambre pour retrouver les souverains, Madame Élisabeth, les Comtes de Provence et d'Artois ainsi que leurs épouses, tous debout dans la Cour de Marbre, à observer le cercueil. Cette fois, ce serait la Comtesse de Soucy qui s'occuperait des enfants royaux, car Olympe accompagnait la dépouille de Louis-Joseph jusqu'à Saint-Denis, avec la Baronne de Mackau et le Prince de Condé. L'Étiquette, que Marie-Antoinette avait très longtemps combattue, la privait de ce dernier instant à passer avec son fils : elle ne pouvait suivre le cercueil elle-même jusqu'à la nécropole des Rois. Ce serait donc son cousin, Louis V de Bourbon-Condé, descendant direct du Grand Condé et de Louis XIV, qui ferait office de croque-mort. Vêtue d'une robe noire, la sous-gouvernante avait enfilé par-dessus une cape de mousseline assortie. La forme sombre qu'elle était s'engouffra dans la seconde berline où l'attendait la Baronne. Le Prince, lui, serait dans la première, avec son épouse et ses enfants. Avant que le convoi ne parte, Yolande se présenta à la fenêtre et interpela la jeune femme, qui retenait ses larmes pour ne pas rajouter à l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans la voiture.

« Olympe, je vous en prie, revenez vite. La Reine aura plus que jamais besoin de nous.

- Bien, madame. »

La sous-gouvernante passa sa tête par la fenêtre pour apercevoir la Reine, qui sanglotait dans son mouchoir. Louis XVI, dans un dernier geste, s'inclina devant la bière où reposait son fils. Soutenu par le Comte d'Artois, il recula pour retrouver son épouse et la prendre dans ses bras. En voyant le cercueil qui commençait à s'éloigner vers la route menant à Saint-Denis, Marie-Antoinette, enlacée dans les bras de son époux, s'effondra au sol. Aussitôt aidée par Yolande et le Roi, elle se releva avec peine, les yeux embués de larmes, et se mit à hurler.

« Non ! Laissez-moi, ne me touchez pas ! Mon bébé ! »

Marie-Antoinette, sous l'effet de la colère et du chagrin, en arracha sa coiffe de voiles noirs et la jeta au sol. Olympe, assistant de loin à la scène et ayant entendu le cri déchirant de sa souveraine, laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Compatissante et elle aussi fort peinée, autant par ce décès que par la réaction de la Reine, la Baronne de Mackau posa sa main sur celle de sa compagne, et pleura avec elle. Durant le trajet, la jeune femme, qui tentait de quitter cette atmosphère pesante, regardait par la fenêtre pour voir le paysage défiler. Le train des deux berlines était lent, il ne fallait pas compter arriver avant au moins treize ou quatorze heures à la basilique de Saint-Denis. Crise financière oblige, les funérailles se devaient d'être raisonnables, sans faste, sans pompes. De toute façon, le peuple ne suivit pas le passage de ce Dauphin dont ils avaient pourtant acclamé la naissance. Seuls quelques curieux se placèrent sur le chemin des voitures, et lorsque le convoi arriva enfin devant la nécropole, rares furent les badauds qui se pressèrent pour rendre un dernier hommage au jeune Prince. Olympe descendit la première de la berline, imitée quelques instant après par Angélique. Le petit cercueil, porté par quatre personnes, entra dans la basilique, aussitôt suivi par le Prince et la Princesse de Condé, le Duc de Bourbon, Mademoiselle de Condé, les deux sous-gouvernantes et les quelques personnes rattachées au convoi. La jeune femme trouvait l'intérieur de l'édifice calme et apaisant. Tournant le dos aux tombeaux des précédents monarques, la jeune femme s'installa sur un banc, isolée, pour prier. Elle laissait les Princes du sang unis, entre eux, à l'avant de la nef. La cérémonie devait durer une heure et demie, elle aurait ainsi le temps de pleurer à son aise. Lorsque la messe prit fin et que la grille de la crypte se referma, Olympe observa les personnes qui l'entouraient et resta silencieuse. Ce spectacle lui faisait mal au cœur. La jeune femme songeait tristement qu'il avait mieux valu pour la souveraine de n'avoir pu assister aux funérailles, comme elle l'avait fait pour Sophie-Béatrice, parce le spectacle aurait été trop douloureux à supporter. Enfin, le petit groupe commença à repartir vers la sortie. La Baronne s'approcha de sa collègue.

« Vous venez, mademoiselle ?

- Si vous me le permettez, madame, je préfère rester ici pour me recueillir encore un peu. Pourrez-vous prévenir la Duchesse, je vous prie ?

- Bien entendu, elle comprendra. Mais, et vous ?

- Je vous rejoindrai par mes propres moyens. Il y a des voitures, je rentrerai comme cela.

- Très bien, mais ne restez pas trop longtemps, rappelez-vous la recommandation de madame de Polignac.

- Je ne l'oublie pas. Mais je me sens encore trop abasourdie, trop émue, pour être d'un quelconque secours à la Reine.

- Fort bien, je vous comprends. Au revoir, mademoiselle.

- Au revoir. »

Olympe hocha de la tête pour saluer Angélique, qui repartit pour rejoindre la berline. Le calme, rompu par le mouvement général en direction de la sortie, revint à nouveau. La jeune femme était seule, pas un bruit ne venait interrompre ses prières et ses larmes, elle pouvait rendre un dernier hommage à Louis-Joseph. Après son long moment de recueillement, la sous-gouvernante se signa et repartit vers la porte lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Surprise, elle vit, à l'entrée de la basilique, Ronan, debout, presque timide. Instinctivement, elle se recula tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers elle.

« Olympe !

- Ronan ? Que faites-vous ici ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire...

- Je comprends... C'est Charlotte ? souffla-t-elle en se promettant de dire à la gamine sa façon de penser.

- Je voulais vous voir, Olympe, j'avais besoin de vous revoir...

- Besoin ? Ne devriez-vous pas être déjà loin de Paris ? Vous risquez votre vie ici !

- Je ne fuis pas devant le danger. Je n'ai pas peur ! »

Ronan prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes. Elle voulait s'éloigner encore, pourtant elle ne le pouvait pas. Ses jambes refusaient de marcher, son cœur lui indiquait de rester.

« Olympe... Vous êtes tellement belle... Tellement courageuse, passionnée... »

Petit à petit, Ronan se rapprochait, se collait à elle. Il caressa sa joue, remit une mèche de cheveux à sa place, ses lèvres effleuraient la bouche de la jeune femme, qui tressaillait. Elle rêvait de l'embrasser, il ne le fallait pas. Tout un monde les séparait, quel avenir auraient-ils ? Recouvrant la raison, elle s'arracha aux bras du paysan et sortit précipitamment de la basilique.

« Je ne peux pas...

- Olympe, revenez ! »

Quand bien même elle céderait à ses sentiments, elle ne voulait pas le faire dans un édifice religieux, pas sous le regard de Dieu, pas si près des dépouilles royales, de celle du Dauphin... Le vent commençait à souffler, elle respira, humant l'air à pleins poumons, puis sentit Ronan arriver derrière elle. La prenant dans ses bras, il la serra contre lui. Cette présence, cette proximité, la chaleur de son corps... Elle sentait ses jambes trembler.

« Ronan... Tout nous sépare, j'essaye de résister, de lutter contre mes sentiments, mais je ne peux pas...

- Alors cesse de résister... Je t'aime, Olympe ! Je t'aime plus que tout depuis ce jour où tu as risqué ta vie et ta place pour me sauver de la Bastille. Alors au diable tout le reste ! Quand je te vois, j'oublie qui nous sommes, où tu vis, d'où je viens, je ne vois que nous, je ne vois que toi... »

La tentation était de plus en plus grande. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti devant la cellule de Ronan, c'était bel et bien un coup de foudre réciproque. Pourtant rien ne semblait simple. Comment allait-elle se partager entre son amour naissant et sa souveraine, ses devoirs auprès des Princes ? Accepterait-il longtemps que la femme qu'il aimait soit au service d'un homme qu'il considérait comme un tyran ? Le paysan s'éloigna de quelques pas, tournant le dos à Olympe.

« Es-tu prête à t'oublier pour moi ? M'aimes-tu à ce point ? »

Se rapprochant à pas lents, elle passa ses bras le long des côtes de Ronan et l'enlaça. Il était beau, fort, bien fait, il l'aimait, il voulait oublier jusqu'à leurs différences pour l'aimer sans entraves.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime. Je ne me sens bien qu'avec toi, quand je suis dans tes bras... »

Front contre front, il la serrait contre lui. De sa force transparaissait sa passion dévorante, son désir. Et cette passion, ce désir, Olympe les ressentait aussi. Elle avait besoin de tout évacuer de son esprit, de se laisser aller à cet amour naissant, de se lover dans les bras de Ronan. Il lui fallait oublier le Dauphin, la Reine, la Cour, Versailles, tout. Balayant l'horizon du regard, elle vit à quelques mètres de là une auberge. Tendant la main vers le jeune homme, elle fit un signe de tête pour indiquer ce qui serait leur refuge.

« Viens... »

Il se laissa guider, il brûlait de la coller contre lui. Le couple se précipita dans la petite maison à deux étages, attrapa la clé tendue par la tenancière, gravit les marches d'un escalier et se planta devant la porte de leur chambre. Un regard, la respiration qui s'accélérait, le souffle de Ronan qui se rapprochait de son visage... Olympe défaillait. Maladroitement, elle attrapa le col de la veste du jeune homme pour la lui enlever. Le geste était timide, incomplet, il finit de la retirer lui-même tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre. Elle y entra, avisa le lit au fond de la pièce, attira Ronan contre elle. Il lui défit sa cape, qu'il jeta sur un siège, et serra la jeune femme contre lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, peut-être un peu trop à son goût. Il l'entraînait vers le lit en défaisant sa chemise, elle délaçait sa robe, retirait ses jupons. Olympe était prête à succomber, à s'abandonner totalement. Seul l'avenir lui dirait si elle avait fait le bon choix...


	7. Amour impossible ?

**Chapitre 7 : Amour impossible ?**

Le lendemain, au petit matin, Olympe ouvrit une paupière lourde, puis la seconde. Elle cherchait où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait dans cet endroit inconnu au lieu d'être dans sa chambre à Versailles. Et soudain, tout lui revint : les funérailles, sa prière, Ronan, leur amour, l'auberge, leurs ébats... Se redressant dans le lit, elle observait son amant qui dormait. Tout s'agitait dans sa tête, tout allait vite. La jeune femme se sentait différente, changée. Elle se sentait enfin femme, Ronan l'avait faite sienne, elle ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Elle continuait de le regarder, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qui dormait, sur le ventre, à côté d'elle. Le temps était passé trop rapidement. Olympe se revoyait encore, la veille, embrassant son amant pour la première fois, retirant sa robe, s'abandonnant dans ses bras. Et là, il était sept heures du matin, il était déjà tard. Bientôt, il lui faudrait se lever, remettre sa robe, repartir auprès de la Reine, s'excuser pour son retard. Combien de temps devrait-elle attendre avant de pouvoir serrer de nouveau Ronan dans ses bras ? Partager une nouvelle fois un doux moment d'intimité avec lui ? Un mouvement, la tête qui se tourne, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et regarda Olympe en souriant.

« Bonjour...

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Auprès de toi, toujours. »

Il se redressa et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux, déposant des baisers le long de son cou, sur son épaule, il sentait cette chaleur remonter entre eux. Mais il ne le fallait pas... Olympe était attendue, lui aussi.

« Tu retournes à Versailles ?

- Oui, la Reine m'attend, elle a besoin de moi... Et toi ?

- Je t'accompagne, je dois rejoindre mes amis à la salle des Menus-Plaisirs. »

La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains pour lutter contre la tentation de rester ainsi lovée dans les bras de Ronan, de céder une nouvelle fois à leur passion. Debout, elle attrapa corset, jupons et autres bas qu'elle enfila comme elle le put, puis elle endossa sa robe de deuil. Prête à partir, elle fit le chemin inverse de la veille, descendit l'escalier, rendit la clé à la patronne de l'auberge, sortit dans la rue. Son amant la suivait de près, il héla une voiture qui les conduirait à Versailles. Le chemin, qui pourtant durait plus de trois heures, leur sembla passer trop vite. Le temps passait toujours trop vite, de toute façon, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Olympe se sentait bien, heureuse. Ses pensées ne la dirigeaient plus vers le malheureux enfant qu'elle avait porté en terre la veille, elle oubliait ses soucis, ses tracas, son travail. Ils profitèrent de ce long moment passé à deux pour mieux se connaître, se découvrir. Ils s'étaient aimés sur un coup de foudre, mais que savaient-ils l'un de l'autre ? Il apprit qu'elle travaillait à la Cour, au service des Princes, qu'elle était proche de la Reine, que son père vivait à Paris, qu'elle connaissait Charlotte depuis l'enfance. Elle sut qu'il avait perdu son père un an plus tôt, exécuté pour n'avoir pas payé ses impôts, qu'il avait une sœur, Solène, devenue prostituée au Palais-Royal et avec qui il s'était disputé, qu'il rêvait de racheter ses terres bretonnes pour s'y installer, qu'il était l'ami d'un député dénommé Robespierre, et de deux membres réputés du district des Cordeliers appelés Danton et Desmoulins. Deux parcours si éloignés, pourtant l'amour les avait rassemblés. C'était à peine croyable. Olympe, bien calée dans les bras de son amant, l'écoutait lui parler. Mais, déjà, l'avenue de Paris se dessinait au bout de la route, bientôt il leur faudrait se séparer. Devant l'hôtel des Menus-Plaisirs, les députés s'affairaient. Ronan descendit de la berline, imité par son amante.

« Tu descends ici ?

- Oui, je préfère. Le cocher n'a pas besoin de tout entendre, et je ne suis pas bien loin du château à pied. »

L'entraînant un peu à l'écart, la jeune femme l'embrassa et se serra contre lui pour profiter une dernière fois de la chaleur de son corps avant de repartir. Elle ne savait pas quand ils se reverraient, cela pouvait être le lendemain comme dans plusieurs semaines.

« Quand te reverrai-je ? murmura-t-elle, les yeux humides.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense rester ici tant que mes amis y seront également, ensuite je retournerai à Paris. Où pouvons-nous nous retrouver ?

- La Reine va se retirer à Trianon, je l'y suivrai. Dans les jardins, derrière le château, il y a un petit temple avec un Amour en son centre. Il est éloigné de tout, tu pourras m'y rejoindre...

- Alors j'irai là-bas. Au revoir, mon amour... »

Olympe embrassa une dernière fois son amant puis le regarda partir pour rejoindre ses amis.

« Bon, Ronan, tu viens ? On t'attend, là ! s'écria un homme gigantesque, à la carrure d'armoire.

- J'arrive, Georges ! J'arrive ! »

La jeune femme acheva son chemin à pied. Le château n'était pas très loin, ce fut donc rapide. À peine arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se nettoya le visage, remit ses cheveux en ordre et changea de robe. Le deuil était terminé pour elle, elle adapta l'adage qui voulait que les rois ne meurent jamais, et partit pour retrouver le nouveau Dauphin ainsi que sa sœur. Il lui semblait que le temps allait passer plus lentement, sans Ronan. Avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent, elle se torturait l'esprit pour savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle continuerait à penser à lui chaque jour pour savoir où il se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait, quand il reviendrait la voir le matin, lors de sa prière. Durant combien de temps resterait-il à Versailles ? N'étant pas député, normalement, il n'avait rien à y faire. Ses amis l'avaient sans doute fait venir pour assister aux débats dans le public, mais il ne pourrait rester bien longtemps. Continuant dans ses réflexions, elle ne sentit par Ramard s'approcher d'elle par derrière.

« Mademoiselle Olympe ! »

La jeune femme sursauta puis se retourna vivement.

« Monsieur Ramard ! Que faites-vous ici ? Vous me suivez où je rêve ?

- Mais je vous retourne la question, ma belle, vous me semblez bien en retard ! D'où venez-vous ainsi ?

- De quoi je me mêle ? Retournez à votre espionnage, laissez-moi à mes Princes !

- Je vous ai vue arriver de Paris, vous n'êtes pas revenue des funérailles avec Monsieur le Prince ?

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires et laissez-moi tranquille ! Le Dauphin m'attend ! »

La jeune femme, exaspérée, repoussa son assaillant tout en courant vers sa destination. Ramard se mettait à l'espionner dès le matin, il était plus motivé que jamais pour la poursuivre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il ne l'avait pas vue avec Ronan, devant l'hôtel des Menus-Plaisirs ? Rien que d'y songer, elle trembla. Elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité nulle part...

« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, ma belle, je saurai ce que tu faisais dehors aussi tard au lieu d'être auprès du Dauphin ! Tu ne pourras plus rien me cacher ! »

La sous-gouvernante pressa le pas en collant ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre le mouchard crier. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse nuit, et pourtant Ramard semblait vouloir à tout prix la lui gâcher. Quand, enfin, elle arriva devant l'appartement du Dauphin, elle poussa un profond soupir puis ouvrit la porte. Il était temps pour elle d'oublier son amant pour se consacrer à son travail.

**...**

Le chagrin avait poussé Marie-Antoinette à se retirer au Petit Trianon. Dans ce cocon de verdure, entouré de jardins qui lui donnaient un air de demeure campagnarde à taille humaine, la Reine tentait d'apaiser sa douleur. Naturellement, Olympe l'avait suivie. Plus que la sous-gouvernante des enfants royaux, elle était devenue l'une des personnes de confiance de la souveraine et elle n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde de la suivre à Trianon. Les Princes avaient bien assez de sous-gouvernantes pour survivre sans voir la jeune femme durant quelques jours, et elle-même en profitait pour s'aérer l'esprit. Les évènements s'étaient bousculés dans sa vie, elle avait cédé à sa passion pour Ronan, enterré le petit Dauphin et subi une nouvelle attaque de Ramard, ça faisait beaucoup trop. Aussi, les interrogations se pressaient dans sa tête, elle ressentait encore de la peine suite à la mort de Louis-Joseph, elle espérait retrouver son amant le plus tôt possible. En outre, Olympe avait appris par Yolande le retour de Fersen à Paris, sur demande expresse de la Reine. Inquiet de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il avait fait demi-tour, quitté la Suède et délaissé sa chambre louée dans la capitale pour en prendre une à Versailles, plus près de Marie-Antoinette. La Cour n'avait pu s'empêcher de jaser, mais au fond, la jeune femme était contente, parce qu'elle savait sa souveraine heureuse et rassurée par cette présence. Elle savait par ailleurs que le beau Comte allait venir régulièrement à Trianon, il était donc possible, durant les prochains jours, qu'elle ait à venir en aide à la Reine afin de cacher leurs moments d'intimité et ainsi éviter de nouveaux ragots. Naturellement, la Duchesse de Polignac et la Princesse de Lamballe avaient été du voyage. Les favorites de la Reine logeaient dans l'Attique, au dernier étage. Ce qui fut l'appartement de Louis XV, réaménagé pour son petit-fils, n'avait jamais vu Louis XVI dormir en son sein. Aussi, les amis intimes de Marie-Antoinette y étaient logés, comme Yolande et, parfois, dans le plus grand secret, Fersen. Olympe, elle, faisait partie de la domesticité. Son lit était donc situé dans l'un des entresols, entre le premier étage et l'Attique, juste au-dessus de la chambre qu'occupait la Reine. Par la maigre fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce, la jeune femme avait une pleine vue sur le jardin anglais où l'homme avait pris soin d'imiter la nature. Elle pouvait donc aisément surveiller le Temple de l'Amour où Ronan devait venir la retrouver dès qu'il le pourrait. Plusieurs fois par jour, elle observait l'édifice, guettant son amant, prête à le rejoindre si elle l'apercevait. Deux jours après son installation à Trianon, Olympe commençait à s'impatienter. Déjà deux longues journées passées sans lui, deux longues journées qui la séparaient de cette si belle nuit passée dans ses bras. Elle désespérait de le revoir, craignait qu'il ne l'ait oubliée ou se soit joué d'elle pour se venger. Que faisait-il ? Était-il toujours là ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne pouvait de toute façon rien savoir, Trianon semblait coupé du monde, loin de tout. Il était un inconnu parmi tant d'autres, même pas un député, il n'était que l'ami de quelques révolutionnaires comme Marat, chez qui il œuvrait. La jeune femme s'angoissait pour son amant, elle redoutait chaque jour que Ramard ne remonte jusqu'à lui et finisse par le tuer. Elle se sentait espionnée, traquée par le mouchard qui avait poussé le vice jusqu'à venir à Trianon tous les jours. Il ne la lâchait quasiment plus pour enfin parvenir à savoir ce qu'elle faisait ce fameux matin du 14 juin. Alors, pour oublier, la sous-gouvernante se concentra ailleurs. La Reine, qui tentait d'occuper ses pensées pour oublier la mort de son fils, était de plus en plus inquiète parce que la situation des États-Généraux semblait s'échapper des mains du Roi. Tournée vers Yolande, Olympe constatait les tensions qui montaient au sein de la famille royale. Marie-Antoinette envoyait à son époux des billets, dictés par Fersen, où elle le conseillait de ne rien lâcher, de maintenir l'ordre des choses tel qu'il avait toujours été, et le Comte d'Artois faisait de même à Versailles. Chaque jour, la souveraine apprenait par le Roi qu'un nouveau membre du Clergé avait rejoint le Tiers-État, que plusieurs députés réclamaient la réunion des trois ordres. Pour le couple royal, c'était à chaque fois un nouveau coup porté à la monarchie. Aussi Louis XVI la pressait-il de quitter son cocon, la réclamait au château, parce qu'il avait besoin de son soutien. Pour Olympe, c'était la suite de ses craintes. Elle redoutait autant pour Ronan, embringué dans un mouvement qui risquait de le dépasser et poussé par son envie de revanche que pour sa souveraine et ses Princes, clairement menacés de perdre les pouvoirs qui leurs étaient dus jusqu'à maintenant, par la force des choses. Plus que jamais, la jeune femme se sentait tiraillée entre ce qu'elle était réellement, ses affinités à la Cour, son emploi auprès des enfants royaux d'un côté, et son amour pour ce jeune paysan révolutionnaire résolument courageux et brave, mais dont la vie était le total opposé de celle d'Olympe, de l'autre. Devrait-elle choisir ? Allait-elle être obligée de s'arracher la moitié d'elle-même par amour ou par fidélité ? Au matin du 17 juin, la jeune femme se leva de bonne heure. Avant d'aller assister la Reine à son réveil, elle souhaitait se recueillir et prier dans la petite chapelle attenante au Trianon. Éclairé par deux seules fenêtres, les murs lambrissés de gris, l'édifice comportait une décoration modeste convenant parfaitement à Olympe, qui détestait la foule. Agenouillée sur un prie-Dieu, seule face à elle-même - et face au Divin - les mains jointes, elle laissait ses pensées la guider vers le Ciel. Ses prières allaient vers les Princes dont elle avait la garde, vers sa Reine, mais surtout vers Ronan. Allait-il venir aujourd'hui ? Peu à peu, des pas se rapprochaient derrière la jeune femme qui, malgré tout, conservait ses yeux fermés et s'efforçait de se concentrer sur sa prière. Sans doute un garde, Yolande ou la Princesse de Lamballe étaient-ils venus la rejoindre.

« Alors, ma belle Olympe, vous êtes en pleine prière ? Vous êtes bien matinale ! »

La voix de Ramard résonna dans la chapelle déserte. Olympe sentit la main du mouchard se poser sur son bras. En un instant elle se leva, arracha sa main de cette étreinte importune et foudroya l'espion du regard. Il ne valait même pas la peine qu'elle lui réponde. Son attitude la révoltait au plus haut point parce qu'il avait osé la suivre jusqu'au refuge de la Reine et qu'il la suivrait tant qu'il ne saurait pas où elle se trouvait trois jours plus tôt. Sortie précipitamment de son recueillement, Olympe savait pertinemment qu'il ne la laisserait pas reprendre ses pieuses pensées et préféra quitter la chapelle pour retrouver Marie-Antoinette. Là, au moins, il ne pouvait pas entrer, parce qu'il n'y avait pas été invité. D'un pas actif, elle se précipita au dehors de l'édifice en espérant qu'il ne la suivrait pas, et longea le petit jardin mitoyen de la chapelle pour regagner la salle des gardes. Arrêtée dans sa course par Ramard qui attrapa derechef la manche de sa robe, elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux noirs de colère.

« Mademoiselle Olympe ! Ne partez pas si vite ! Attendez-moi...

- N'allez-vous donc jamais me laisser en paix ?

- Pas tant que je ne saurais pas où vous étiez, ma belle... Et ce départ précipité à Trianon, ça cache quelque chose... Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ?

- Vous êtes pire que cela... »

La jeune femme reprit son chemin tout en sentant, collé à ses talons, le mouchard qui la suivait toujours. La harcelant d'un flot de paroles toutes plus inutiles que mauvaises, Ramard ne comptait pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Olympe préférait l'ignorer. Il finirait bien par se taire. Arrivée dans le grand vestibule marquant l'entrée de Trianon, la sous-gouvernante grimpa une marche de l'escalier en marbre menant à la chambre de la Reine puis se tourna vers l'espion.

« Vous n'êtes pas un intime de Sa Majesté, vous ne devriez même pas vous trouver ici. Sortez, monsieur, vous n'y êtes point le bienvenu !

- Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu, ma belle, miaula-t-il dans une révérence. Je reviendrai, vous ne pourrez pas me cacher vos secrets bien longtemps ! »

Haussant les épaules, Olympe gravit les marches de l'escalier et retrouva la Reine, qui s'éveillait. Elle ne voulait pas affoler la souveraine en évoquant la présence de Ramard. Marie-Antoinette était déjà bien assez troublée pour ne pas lui rajouter des tracas supplémentaires. L'assistant dans son lever, elle lui apporta un plateau avec des viennoiseries - importées d'Autriche par la souveraine - ainsi qu'une tasse d'un chocolat préparé avec le lait tiré le matin même à la laiterie du Hameau voisin. Tandis que la Reine picorait son déjeuner, Olympe s'éloigna dans l'embrasure d'une porte avec Yolande de Polignac, savamment cachée par son immense éventail.

« Madame, Ramard est ici.

- Ici ? À Trianon ? Vous plaisantez ?

- Nullement. Il m'a surprise en pleine prière tout à l'heure et a poussé l'audace jusqu'à me suivre en bas de l'escalier du vestibule. Je l'ai mis dehors comme je l'ai pu, mais il reviendra. Il va rôder autour du domaine pour me surveiller, et je suis certaine qu'il a la Reine dans sa ligne de mire.

- Oh, celui-là ! Il faudrait lui attacher un boulet de canon aux chevilles et l'envoyer dans le Grand Canal ! Maudit mouchard ! Olympe, n'en parlez pas à la Reine. Elle est fatiguée et épuisée nerveusement. Se savoir une nouvelle fois espionnée, même dans sa propriété, lui porterait un nouveau coup.

- Telle n'était pas mon intention, madame. Mais j'ai préféré, malgré tout, vous en faire part.

- Et vous avez bien fait. Tout à l'heure, le Comte de Fersen arrivera ici pour retrouver Sa Majesté avant de la raccompagner jusqu'à Versailles, où le Roi l'attend. Par les temps qui courent, il préfère la savoir à ses côtés, et il a toute confiance en monsieur de Fersen. Mais il ne faut pas que Ramard le sache ! Il irait tout raconter au Comte d'Artois... Or, pour tout le monde, monsieur de Fersen doit venir de Paris, et non d'ici !

- Que proposez-vous ?

- Lorsqu'elle sera prête, la Reine ira se retirer dans son boudoir. Nous l'y suivrons, et vous viendrez avec nous. Quand les miroirs auront été remontés pour masquer les fenêtres et que nous ne serons plus visibles, vous pourrez retourner vaquer à vos activités. Quant à moi, j'accompagnerai la Reine jusqu'au Grand Trianon où elle retrouvera monsieur de Fersen. L'essentiel est que Ramard, qui doit certainement surveiller chaque fenêtre, nous pense occupées dans le boudoir. Cela ne le satisfera pas longtemps, mais je l'espère assez pour que Sa Majesté puisse s'esquiver.

- Bien, madame. »

Olympe suivit à la lettre les indications de Yolande. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, même si elle trouvait la parade de la Duchesse un peu trop légère. Lorsque Marie-Antoinette fut prête, la jeune femme suivit la souveraine et ses amies jusqu'au boudoir attenant à sa chambre. Tandis qu'une demoiselle, assise bien en évidence devant la fenêtre, faisait la lecture à la souveraine, une suivante arriva pour remonter les miroirs amovibles permettant d'isoler la pièce et alluma les chandeliers. Olympe échangeait de nombreux regards complices avec Yolande. Elle guettait le moment où la Reine et son amie s'échapperaient discrètement du château par les communs et le jardin à la française pour rejoindre le Grand Trianon. Car, dès cet instant, elle retournerait dans sa chambre pour reprendre sa surveillance du côté du Temple de l'Amour, tout en priant pour que Ramard ne se trouve ni sur son chemin, ni sur celui de la souveraine. Quelques instants plus tard, Marie-Antoinette s'excusa auprès de l'assistance - madame de Lamballe et Madame Élisabeth - et s'esquiva avec la Duchesse. Olympe les suivit tout naturellement en dehors du boudoir mais, contrairement à la Reine, elle remonta par l'escalier sud, qui menait à l'Attique afin de retrouver sa chambre. Elle se sentait nerveuse et ne cessait de maltraiter son tour de cou qui, elle le croyait, l'étranglait. Balayant le jardin anglais des yeux, elle ne vit pas l'ombre d'un espion à l'horizon. Soulagée, elle espérait que Ramard avait fini par se lasser et était parti, ou du moins qu'il se trouvait ailleurs. Tandis qu'elle errait dans sa chambre, elle finit par revenir devant la fenêtre et aperçut, au loin, un homme qui attendait à côté de l'une des colonnes du Temple de l'Amour. Un sourire éclaira soudainement le visage d'Olympe : Ronan. Il était venu, enfin ! La jeune femme, toute à sa passion et à son envie de retrouver son amant, se précipita en dehors de sa chambre pour redescendre l'escalier sud, enchaîner avec le grand degré de marbre et se retrouver dans le vestibule, essoufflée par sa course folle. La sous-gouvernante entra dans la salle de billard, contourna la table de jeu et sortit du côté du jardin anglais. Remontant l'allée bordée de buissons, Olympe regardait dans la direction du Temple de l'Amour pour essayer d'apercevoir Ronan. Il semblait se cacher. De temps à autre, la manche d'une veste jaune apparaissait au détour d'une colonne, sinon elle parvenait à entrevoir une ombre. Toujours souriante, radieuse, la jeune femme pressait le pas. Si Marie-Antoinette allait retrouver l'amour de sa vie, elle ne serait pas la seule, et Olympe aurait aussi droit à son petit moment romantique avec son amant. Plus ses pas la rapprochaient du Temple de l'Amour, plus son cœur battait à tout rompre. Déjà bien avancée, elle n'était séparée de Ronan que par la petite rivière qui remontait jusqu'au Hameau. Enfin, elle traversa le petit pont qui reliait la terre ferme à l'îlot où se trouvait l'édifice et gravit les quelques marches du Temple de l'Amour. Elle ne voyait plus Ronan, ses yeux balayaient l'horizon pour le voir. Au loin se détachait l'ombre de Trianon. Un petit bruit attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui regarda vers la passerelle. Un bout de manche dépassait d'une colonne.

« Ronan ! »

Olympe se précipita vers le tissu jaune et tomba nez à nez avec son amant, avec qui elle échangea un baiser passionné.

« Mon amour...

- Je t'ai guetté chaque jour, chaque instant... Dès qu'il m'était possible de rester seule, je surveillais à ma fenêtre pour enfin te voir...

- Je suis là. Je suis avec toi. Tu m'as manqué... »

La jeune femme se pressait contre Ronan, se lovait dans ses bras. Elle était bien, simplement bien. Elle était elle-même et se sentait soulagée de toute fonction, de tout devoir. Durant ce moment de tendresse, elle savourait chaque minute passée auprès de son amant. Qu'il était bon de le retrouver ! Olympe ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours, pourtant cela lui avait semblé durer une éternité. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient. Assis sur les marches du Temple de l'Amour, le petit couple observait paisiblement l'horizon, sans se rendre compte qu'au loin, Ramard voyait toute la scène. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ronan se releva.

« Je dois repartir, Olympe.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, on m'attend. J'ai pu m'absenter pour te voir mais le devoir m'appelle.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, murmura-t-elle, un peu déçue de le voir s'en aller si vite.

- Je reviendrai te voir dès qu'il me sera possible de le faire. Je te retrouverai ici, comme aujourd'hui. Cela te convient ?

- Impossible. Demain la Reine retournera à Versailles, notre pause champêtre prendra fin.

- Où, alors ?

- Je vais prier chaque matin à l'église Notre-Dame, rue de la paroisse. Je fuis la chapelle du château, toute la Cour y va... Tu m'y trouveras forcément.

- Alors je viendrai. Au revoir, mon amour. »

Olympe embrassa une dernière fois son amant et le regarda partir, le cœur serré. Cette entrevue, elle l'avait espérée si fort qu'elle avait l'impression d'être restée sur sa faim. La jeune femme gardait au fond de sa gorge un goût d'inachevé qui la troublait. Elle savait Ronan fort occupé auprès de ses amis aux États-Généraux, elle l'imaginait bien peu à son aise dans ce domaine qui symbolisait tout ce qu'il combattait, mais elle avait espéré qu'il resterait plus longtemps en sa compagnie. Olympe avait même eu, l'espace d'un instant, le fol espoir de parvenir à le faire entrer discrètement à Trianon pour qu'il reste avec elle durant la nuit. Lorsque l'image de Ronan eut tout à fait disparu à l'horizon, la jeune femme estima qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire là et rebroussa chemin jusqu'au château.

**...**

Au matin du 20 juin, l'agitation régnait dans Versailles. Les députés du Tiers-États s'étaient proclamés Assemblée Nationale trois jours plus tôt et avaient voté plusieurs décrets fidèles aux idées nouvelles qui se répandaient. En réponse à ce qu'il estimait être une gifle, le Comte d'Artois poussa son frère à fermer l'accès de l'hôtel des Menus-Plaisirs aux députés du Tiers-État, ce que le Roi, trop faible, accepta. Louis XVI prévoyait de réunir l'ensemble des protagonistes deux jours plus tard afin de casser leurs décisions et de faire en sorte que les délibérations reprennent dans des salles séparées. Olympe avait vu la Reine changer d'attitude, se refermer, conseiller son époux. Elle était moins amicale envers la sous-gouvernante de ses enfants. Ce changement intriguait la jeune femme, elle craignait un peu Marie-Antoinette, elle la savait capable de faire de mauvais choix sous le coup de la peur. Or cette peur, la souveraine la ressentait de plus en plus. La situation leur échappait totalement, ils n'étaient plus les maîtres de ces États-Généraux. La jeune femme sortit du château pour faire sa prière quotidienne et vit, au loin, des hommes remonter l'avenue de Paris, d'autres courir de gauche à droite. Que faisaient-ils ? Où allaient-ils ? En traversant la Place d'Armes, Olympe croisa le Comte de Peyrolles, son cavalier d'un soir qui désormais ne lui inspirait plus aucune sympathie, simplement du dégoût. Suivi fidèlement par ses soldats, il se dirigeait vers le quartier de Saint-Louis, le regard noir et cruel. Elle n'eut que le temps de l'accoster : il fallait qu'elle sache...

« Monsieur de Peyrolles, que se passe-t-il ? Où allez-vous ?

- Mademoiselle du Puget ! Une heureuse surprise de si bon matin ! Pour vous répondre, les députés du Tiers se sont vu interdire l'accès à l'hôtel des Menus-Plaisirs, ils viennent de se réunir dans la salle du jeu de paume, restée vide. J'ai reçu l'ordre de les disperser. »

Olympe n'attendit pas plus d'explications, elle fila droit vers l'église Notre-Dame pour prier. Prier pour la Reine, pour ce Roi dépassé par les évènements et qui aurait mieux aimé n'être qu'un particulier, pour ces malheureux enfants qui s'apprêtaient à grandir dans un monde incertain, pour Ronan qui, Olympe n'en doutait pas, était certainement auprès de ses compagnons. Le connaissant, il ne manquerait ce genre d'évènement pour rien au monde, et cela effrayait quelque peu la jeune femme. Marchant dans les rues de Versailles, elle s'efforçait de songer à autre chose, de s'aérer l'esprit pour prier plus à son aise. À son retour, alors qu'elle allait se rendre chez Madame Royale pour sa leçon quotidienne de clavecin, Olympe se retrouva nez à nez avec le mouchard.

« Que me voulez-vous, monsieur Ramard ?

- J'ai tout compris ma belle, tout !

- Compris quoi ? murmura-t-elle en tremblant.

- Compris pourquoi ce Ronan n'a cessé de m'échapper ! Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt, pourtant c'était l'évidence même ! Il te plaît trop, Olympe, beaucoup trop ! C'est toi qui l'as libéré de la Bastille ! Et c'est lui que tu as retrouvé après l'enterrement du Dauphin !

- Mais non, je vous assure que...

- Ne nie pas ! Je sais tout ! Absolument tout ! Je vous ai vus à Trianon ! Il t'a rejointe au Temple de l'Amour, tu l'y as retrouvé. Il ne venait pas en ami, je vous ai vus vous embrasser, c'était écœurant ! Tu en as fait ton amant, tu trahis les tiens !

- Vous mentez ! Vous êtes odieux ! Et vous osez me suivre, en plus, espèce de lâche !

- Il t'utilise, Olympe, il se venge de nous, de ce que tu es, pour mieux te briser par la suite ! ajouta-t-il en saisissant la main de la jeune femme pour y déposer un baiser. Tandis que moi, ma mie, je t'aime, tu comprends ? Je suis comme toi, Olympe, nous sommes du même camp, je ne t'enverrai jamais à la potence, moi ! Je ferai de toi ma Marquise, mieux, ma Duchesse ! Viens, Olympe, viens avec moi... »

Le mouchard l'attirait à elle pour l'embrasser, la serrer contre lui. Plus grande qu'Auguste, plus déterminée que jamais à le repousser, elle s'extirpa de son emprise pour s'éloigner de quelques mètres.

« Ne me touchez pas ! Vous êtes fou, mesquin et sournois, vous me répugnez ! Je ne vous appartiendrai jamais ! Jamais !

- Ne t'avance pas trop, ma belle ! Oublie ton Ronan, et vite ! Il ne t'aime pas, il se sert de toi et te fera souffrir ! Pense à ton rang, tu souilles ton nom et celui de ta famille pour ce miséreux ! Tu seras à moi, Olympe, à moi ! Quant à lui, il ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour te posséder !

- Ramard ! Laissez mademoiselle du Puget tranquille ou je fais appeler la garde ! Disparaissez, votre place est aux écuries, avec le purin ! »

La voix de Yolande résonna dans l'escalier de la Reine, resté vide. Cette apparition avait un air d'arrivée du messie pour la jeune femme. Olympe se précipita, sanglotant, dans les bras protecteurs de son amie. La Duchesse fusillait le mouchard de ses beaux yeux marron et désigna la sortie avec son éventail. Ramard venait de perdre une bataille, cependant il estimait ne pas avoir perdu la guerre. Mais pour l'heure, il céda face à l'autorité de l'amie de la Reine. Marie-Antoinette restait plus puissante que le Comte d'Artois, et, bien que fragile suite aux évènements qui venaient de se passer, elle n'hésiterait pas à user de son pouvoir pour éjecter Ramard loin de la Cour. Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, Yolande tendit son mouchoir à la sous-gouvernante et posa sur elle un regard compatissant.

« Reprenez-vous, Olympe. Que vous a-t-il dit ? Il ne vous a pas touchée, au moins ?

- Il a tenté de m'embrasser, j'ai eu le temps de le repousser. Il me menace, me poursuit. Il menace également l'homme que j'aime. Il m'a dit des choses horribles... »

Secouée par une nouvelle vague de larmes, Olympe renifla puis se moucha avant de finir par se calmer. La Duchesse de Polignac laissa l'orage passer puis raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'aux appartements du Dauphin. Là, au moins, la sous-gouvernante serait en sécurité.

**...**

Le lendemain matin, Olympe avait presque oublié Ramard et ses menaces. La fin de la journée s'était passée calmement, dans le cocon où vivaient les princes, éloignés de tous les problèmes politiques de leurs parents, et la nuit fut apaisante. Après son service, la jeune femme partit rue de la Paroisse. La Cour se pressait à la chapelle, il devait y avoir foule, surtout vu les temps orageux qui s'annonçaient. Les rues étaient désertes, presque trop calmes. Entrant dans l'édifice, la sous-gouvernante se précipita sur un banc, au premier rang de la nef, pour prier. Elle avait besoin du réconfort que Dieu lui apportait, besoin de se recentrer, de calmer les idées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. À la fin de son recueillement, elle se redressa sur son siège et se mit à attendre. Comme chaque jour depuis son entrevue avec Ronan à Trianon, elle guettait son amant, en espérant qu'il viendrait la retrouver. Elle l'attendait depuis trop longtemps, il lui manquait, elle voulait ressentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Seules ses paroles l'apaiseraient. Olympe attendait là depuis plus d'une heure, le temps se faisait long. Elle sentait le sommeil la gagner petit à petit et, finalement, céda aux appels de Morphée. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait devant l'autel, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle y faisait. Comment avait-elle pu arriver là alors qu'elle s'était assoupie sur son banc ? L'avait-on déplacée ? Qui l'avait fait ? Se frottant les yeux, elle entendit soudain une voix résonner dans toute l'église.

« Olympe ! Regarde-moi... Écoute ta conscience... Je suis ton cauchemar, Olympe, je suis ton cauchemar ! »

Cette voix la fit trembler. La jeune femme ignorait d'où elle venait, à qui elle appartenait, elle semblait presque émaner du Divin. S'éloignant pour chercher qui lui jouait ce mauvais tour, elle se retourna et vit Ramard apparaître derrière l'autel, suivi de près par Loisel et Tournemain. Cette voix... C'était donc lui ! Toujours ! Faisant un écart vers l'arrière, elle recula, l'écoutant partir dans ses délires. Il se prenait pour un dieu, vantait sa plastique et ses mérites, sa vaillance au lit, l'amour que lui portaient les femmes. Pour un peu, Olympe aurait cru rêver. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu en rire : il était petit, malingre et au physique ingrat, les femmes devaient plus le fuir qu'autre chose ! Plus elle s'éloignait, plus il se rapprochait dans une danse infernale effectuée entre ses deux hommes de main qui, comme toujours, l'imitaient.

« Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper, Olympe ! Toutes celles qui ont refusé mes avances hurlent encore mon nom chaque jour, prises de remords et recluses dans un couvent trop strict ! Viens, Olympe, viens ! »

S'échappant, elle courut vers la sortie mais se heurta à Peyrolles, dont la tête était celle d'un perroquet assorti à son uniforme. Là, elle en était certaine, elle rêvait ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement... À moins que le mouchard n'ait mis en scène toute cette mauvaise plaisanterie pour la terroriser ? Mais le Comte n'aurait certainement pas accepté, il devait avoir mieux à faire auprès des députés... Effrayée, elle repartit dans l'autre sens pour s'agripper à l'autel où Ramard vint la rejoindre.

« Je ne suis pas ingrat, ma belle, ni avare ! Beaucoup de petits Ramard peuplent le royaume. Un jour, toi aussi, tu me donneras un fils ! Je n'oublie pas lorsque l'on m'aime, je le rends toujours bien... »

Attrapant la jeune femme par le bras, il passa sa main le long de son visage. Olympe se sentit soudain faible, comme dépourvue de force, littéralement attirée vers le mouchard. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, la mit à genoux devant lui puis la jeta au sol. Secouée, malmenée, elle resta immobile quelques secondes avant de parvenir à se relever. Remettant sa robe en place, la sous-gouvernante profita de ce que Ramard hurlait sa beauté et son essence divine en plein milieu de l'église pour tenter une nouvelle sortie, par l'arrière cette fois. Mais aussitôt, le Comte d'Artois apparut, sombre comme la mort, avec une tête de corbeau, l'oiseau annonciateur de malheur. Là, c'était définitif, elle rêvait. Si le Comte de Peyrolles aurait, à la rigueur, pu accepter d'aider Ramard, le frère du Roi, lui, l'aurait violemment envoyé paître. Un cauchemar qui ne semblait pas prendre fin, qui la prenait aux tripes, qui l'effrayait au plus haut point. Criant, elle repartit en sens inverse et retomba sur Peyrolles qui l'attirait vers lui d'un signe de la main. Olympe se sentait encerclée, perdue, coincée, elle ne voyait plus d'échappatoire à cet enfer qui se dessinait devant elle. Reculant face à Peyrolles, elle fut rejointe par Ramard.

« Tu salis le sang de tes ancêtres, Olympe ! Tu es de la noblesse, tu n'as rien à faire avec un paysan ! Imagine vos enfants, des bâtards qui sentiront le purin ! »

Alors qu'elle reculait, le cruel Comte l'attrapa aux épaules et la projeta dans les bras du mouchard, trop heureux de la récupérer. Saisie au poignet, elle tentait de se débattre mais, pour une fois, il était plus fort qu'elle. La tenant par le bas du dos, il la fit basculer vers l'arrière, la main posée sur son front comme pour l'hypnotiser.

« Ton amant n'est pas de ton côté. Un jour il t'emmènera droit à l'échafaud, comme nous tous ! Il t'utilise, il abuse de ta confiance et de tes sentiments pour assouvir sa vengeance ! Tu trahis tes amis, ta famille et la Reine en l'aimant ! »

Soudain, elle se sentit légère, il la propulsa au sol, soutenu par Peyrolles et Artois. Plaquée par terre, elle était immobilisée, terrorisée, révoltée face au mouchard qui hurlait de rire, fort de sa toute puissance. Quand les deux Comtes eurent lâché leur prise, elle se releva et Ramard la prit dans ses bras.

« Oh, mon Olympe, comme tu es belle ! »

Il ne doutait de rien, elle ne supportait plus de sentir ses mains contre elle, alors la jeune femme profita de ce qu'il lui caressait le visage pour le mordre jusqu'au sang.

« Ah ! Elle m'a mordu, la garce ! Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, Olympe, rien ! Allez, mes mignons, portez-moi ! »

Le mouchard, soulevé par Loisel et Tournemain, s'éloigna vers l'arrière de l'église pour rejoindre une assemblée de courtisans aux visages d'animaux. Grenouille, mouton, hibou, poule et renard s'entremêlaient comme dans les fables de La Fontaine, s'adonnant à une fête infernale autour d'une table, tel un banquet de Satan. Ramard, dressé sur le meuble, riait à gorge déployée. Les vitraux de l'église éclatèrent pour laisser place à des flammes, les rideaux s'embrasaient, la pièce était rouge sang. Olympe, apeurée, traquée, se sentit saisie par Peyrolles qui l'entraînait vers le mouchard.

« Non, ne me touchez pas ! Lâchez-moi !

- Amenez-la-moi, qu'on en finisse ! Viens voir Auguste Ramard, ma belle, viens ! »

Dans les bras de l'espion, elle se sentait molle, vidée de son énergie. Il la balançait de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, puis la propulsa vers ses convives infernaux, qui la réceptionnèrent. Brinqueballée dans tous les sens, Olympe étouffait, elle voulait hurler, pleurer, supplier qu'on la laissât partir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était résolument seule face à ses plus grandes peurs, ses alliés, ses amis n'étaient plus là pour la protéger. Retrouvant enfin la position verticale, debout sur les épaules d'un courtisan-animal, elle entendit la voix de Ramard résonner de nouveau et son amant apparaître entre les hommes de main de l'espion.

« Tournemain, Loisel, amenez-moi ce prisonnier, ce Ronan ! Monsieur de Peyrolles, il est à vous, faites-en ce que vous voulez !

- Olympe ! hurla le jeune homme en la voyant au loin. »

Le Comte, emporté par une danse tribale, s'arrêta net, visa Ronan de son pistolet et tira. Le paysan s'écroula pour tomber dans les ténèbres, la jeune femme ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

« Ronan ! Non ! »

Le rire de Ramard ne s'amenuisait pas, elle se laissait porter, traversant l'église, puis se relâcha, entendant son 'prétendant' lui parler.

« Olympe ! Olympe, comme tu es belle... Regarde-moi ! Je suis ton cauchemar ! Ton cauchemar ! »

Toujours dressée sur les épaules de son porteur improvisé, les menaces de l'espion faisant encore vibrer les murs de l'édifice religieux, la jeune femme priait. Mettant ses bras en croix, tel Jésus durant son supplice, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, dans le vide, dans les ténèbres. Enfin, le silence. Un sursaut, un essoufflement, la sous-gouvernante ouvrit les yeux.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

La jeune femme se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son banc, elle venait de se réveiller. Agitée, les cheveux défaits, elle essuya son front sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar, Ramard qui la poursuivait, aidé du menaçant Comte d'Artois, assisté du sadique Lazare de Peyrolles... Les menaces qu'il avait proférées la veille venaient d'être mises à exécution dans ce rêve maudit. Un jour, la jeune femme en était certaine, il s'en prendrait à Ronan, le tuerait de ses propres mains ou enverrait un assassin le faire à sa place, il chercherait à la récupérer, à la faire sienne, et personne ne serait là pour la sauver. Traumatisée, toujours aux prises avec les doutes, Olympe vit passer furtivement un homme d'église derrière la nef.

« Non ! Attendez ! S'il vous plaît, attendez !

- Olympe ! »

Cette voix... C'était lui, il était là ! Depuis toutes ces journées passées sans le voir, enfin elle l'entendait, et cette fois c'était bien réel, il n'était pas mort. Se retournant, Olympe se précipita vers son amant et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle n'osait y croire, elle devait toucher son visage, passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer que c'était bien Ronan en chair et en os.

« Ronan ! Oh Ronan, mon amour ! Mon amour, j'ai rêvé qu'on te tuait, tu m'appelais à l'aide mais on me bloquait, je ne pouvais rien faire... s'affolait-elle.

- Arrête ! Arrête, s'il te plaît, je suis là ! Je suis avec toi... Et je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, parce que je t'aime. Personne ne pourra plus nous séparer, maintenant... »

La douceur de son amant commençait à la calmer, pourtant la crainte était toujours là. Déposant un baiser longtemps attendu sur ses lèvres, Olympe savoura l'instant présent. Il était en face d'elle, il l'embrassait, c'était apaisant.

« Ce rêve... Mon amour... Ce rêve comme une douleur, il me disait ta mort.

- Mais quelle mort ? Regarde-moi... Je suis en vie ! En vie pour toi... Et bientôt tu seras ma femme ! Nous nous marierons et nous irons vivre chez moi, en Bretagne, lorsque j'aurai récupéré les terres de mes ancêtres... Nous y serons libres ! J'en ai fait le serment sur le corps de mon père... »

La jeune femme, blottie dans les bras de son amour, sentit de nouveau la peur la saisir. Ronan avait pu la rassurer, pourtant ses paroles étaient pleines de rage et de vengeance. Elle voulait l'épouser, bien sûr qu'elle voulait l'épouser ! Elle l'aimait plus que tout, elle redoutait pour sa vie, mais tout quitter pour s'enterrer à la campagne... ? Non, elle ne le pourrait pas... Jamais... La Reine avait besoin d'elle, les Princes aussi, et puis il y avait Yolande, son père, Charlotte... Sa vie était là. Que croyait-il ? Il avait juré sur le corps de son père de reprendre leurs terres, d'écraser cette noblesse qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il haïssait. Se rendait-il au moins compte, lorsqu'il prononçait ses paroles, qu'elle en faisait partie, de cette noblesse ? Se détachant des bras de son amant, elle le dévisagea, inquiète.

« Non, Ronan, je...

- À l'Assemblée, l'interrompit-il, j'ai vu les députés de la noblesse et du clergé s'unir à ceux du peuple ! Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule voix, un seul idéal de justice pour tous les hommes !

- Non... osa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- Mais si, ma dame ! Et je vous invite à danser... rit-il en simulant une révérence. À danser sur les dépouilles des méchantes personnes qui vous ont humiliée ! Finis Versailles, la Reine, les intrigues ! Vous serez vengée, vous serez libre ! »

Emporté par son envolée lyrique de belles promesses et de belles idées, il en avait saisi le visage d'Olympe, de plus en plus effrayée par une telle attitude. Ses bras, pourtant salvateurs quelques minutes plus tôt, se faisaient plus fermes, plus brusques. Il la secouait, convaincu de détenir la bonne parole. La jeune femme s'arracha de cette étreinte et recula d'un pas.

« Mais arrête ! Que vois-tu en moi ? Une revanche sur le monde que tu combats ? Suis-je seulement l'instrument de cette revanche ? Moi, je ne voulais que toi... »

Ses mots le touchaient-il, au moins ? Olympe n'en était pas sûre... Il semblait aveuglé par la colère, par la rage. Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer qu'elle était quotidiennement humiliée à Versailles ? La Reine la tenait en haute estime, les Princes l'aimaient beaucoup, Louis XVI la félicitait pour son travail. Elle n'était nullement la victime de moqueries et de brimades ! Qu'allait-il inventer, dans son imagination fertile, pour s'en convaincre ? Entendait-il ses appels de femme amoureuse et partagée entre son devoir et ses sentiments ? Manifestement pas. Croyait-il qu'elle pourrait tout renier pour lui, aller jusqu'à se renier elle-même ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas l'effort de la comprendre, de s'oublier pour lui plaire ? Ses mots tendres, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée à Saint-Denis, n'avaient-ils été là que pour mieux l'apprivoiser et la faire sienne ? Et si Ramard avait finalement raison... ? Faisant quelques pas, elle marcha vers l'autel.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas ceux qui me sont fidèles... Je suis des leurs ! Et je crois en Dieu ! Je crois que seul Dieu est justice...

- Olympe...

- J'ai peur de cette foule qui crie vengeance sans savoir et sans connaître... J'ai peur de cette violence que personne ne pourra contenir ! »

La jeune femme plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, elle était terrifiée. Tous ces députés qui bafouaient le pouvoir royal, toute cette populace qui crachait sa rage au visage de la Reine en l'appelant 'l'Autrichienne', 'madame Déficit' ou 'la Louve', c'était trop... Et Ronan s'y mettait aussi. Il se rapprocha d'elle, allait caresser sa joue lorsqu'elle le repoussa.

« Non, ne m'approche pas ! Toi aussi, tu me fais peur... Il y a tellement de haine en toi...

- La haine que ceux de ton camp ont su déposer quand ils sont venus ruiner ma vie, et massacrer ma famille ! »

En un éclair, Ronan traversa furtivement la nef, furieux, pour se précipiter au dehors. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il ne lui parlait plus de mariage, d'avenir, d'amour. Il parlait de haine, de séparation, de camps. N'était-elle donc que l'une de ces aristocrates que les badauds du Palais-Royal rêvaient d'envoyer à la lanterne ? Une ennemie ? Une fidèle à la Reine ? Il était aveuglé par sa colère, étourdi par la haine, ivre de revanche, et il ne la voyait plus, elle, Olympe, la femme qui s'était donnée à lui, qui ferait tout par amour, il ne voyait que la sous-gouvernante des enfants royaux. Elle redoutait de ne plus le revoir suite à cette altercation, qu'il finisse par regretter les sentiments qui les avaient pourtant réunis malgré leurs oppositions et leurs différences. En elle, les idées se battaient. Partagée entre la peine et la colère, elle se signa puis quitta les lieux. Olympe ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, alors que Ronan l'avait profondément déçue, c'était de retrouver les Princes et de leur accorder tout son temps, toutes ses pensées. Il ne la voyait que comme un instrument de sa revanche, comme un élément d'un monde qu'il ne comprenait ni n'acceptait. Elle le lui avait demandé, il n'avait pas répondu. Et comme qui ne dit mot consent, cela signifiait qu'elle avait vu juste. Alors à quoi bon lui accorder plus de temps et d'énergie ? La rupture semblait se profiler.


	8. Un vent de révolution

Chapitre 8 : Un vent de révolution

À peine revenue au château, Olympe se sentait monstrueusement seule. Cette dispute entre elle et Ronan, la jeune femme l'avait ressentie comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de soutien. Elle prit la décision de ne pas retourner voir son amant. S'il tenait à elle, s'il voulait vraiment l'aimer sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle était, il n'avait qu'à venir la chercher, lui présenter des excuses. Il ne prenait pas ses sentiments en considération, piétinait sa fidélité envers la Reine, reniait sa nature. C'était trop douloureux, ça faisait mal, c'était comme une trahison. Fatiguée à la fois par son cauchemar et sa profonde déception, Olympe regagna sa chambre. De toute façon, son service était terminé pour la journée. À moins d'un problème, elle ne serait pas demandée par Marie-Antoinette ou par ses enfants. Grimpant jusqu'à son petit coin personnel, la sous-gouvernante se jeta sur son lit pour pleurer puis, lassée, finit par s'abandonner au sommeil. Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, la nuit était tombée sur Versailles. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler ce silence, pas une lumière, rien. Presque le néant. Olympe n'avait pas la notion de l'heure qu'il était. Elle savait seulement que le ciel était dégagé, que les étoiles brillaient, que la température augmentait, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère un peu moite. Assise sur son lit, elle se sentait à part, comme coupée du monde. Elle avait dormi pendant une demi-journée, elle devait à nouveau se reposer si elle ne voulait pas avoir un rythme décalé et, de ce fait, faillir à sa tâche quotidienne de servir ses Princes. Mais le sommeil tardait à revenir. Elle avait épuisé son quota, désormais ses pensées se dirigeaient, une nouvelle fois, vers les évènements de ces derniers jours. Tout avait défilé si vite ! Trop vite... Une semaine auparavant, Olympe était heureuse. Elle était avec son amant, ils s'aimaient, tout allait bien, ils auraient pu projeter de se marier. Cette nuit-là, à l'inverse, la jeune femme était torturée par sa dispute avec Ronan, la crainte de croiser Ramard, les troubles qui sévissaient du côté des députés, la maladresse du couple royal. Comment avait-elle pu, en huit jours, passer d'un bien-être quasi parfait à cette tempête houleuse qui lui remuait le cerveau ? À trop se poser des questions, la sous-gouvernante en ressentit une affreuse migraine. Un linge humide et frais posé sur le front, un peu de lecture à la lumière d'un reste de bougie, et elle finit, peu à peu, par se laisser aller au sommeil. Morphée la rappelait, il était temps de lui céder. Au petit matin, bien réveillée et reposée, elle prit son service auprès des Princes comme si rien ne s'était passé. La jeune femme avait décidé de camper sur ses positions : elle ne cèderait pas. De toute façon, Marie-Antoinette avait, plus que jamais, besoin de sa présence et de son soutien. Arrivée au service de Madame Royale, déjà vêtue pour une fois, Olympe plongea dans sa révérence habituelle puis s'installa sur le siège en face de la harpe. La princesse, âgée de onze ans, maniait son instrument fort habilement. La mélodie résonnait doucement dans la tête de la sous-gouvernante, fière de son élève. La reprenant sur quelques accords, elle ne put que l'applaudir pour sa performance lorsque la Reine entra, suivie de la Duchesse de Polignac.

« Olympe !

- Majesté...

- Relève-toi. Je te félicite pour les progrès que tu as fait faire à ma fille ! Mousseline, pouvez-vous rejouer pour moi ? »

La Princesse s'exécuta sous l'œil attendri de sa mère. Pourtant, derrière cette apparente douceur, se cachait le trouble de la Reine. Elle avait peur, cela se ressentait. Olympe s'approcha de la souveraine et de Yolande, toutes deux assises.

« Majesté, vous semblez troublée...

- Les soucis, Olympe, rien d'autre. Les députés du peuple se sont enfermés dans l'église Saint-Louis. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Le Roi a fait venir des troupes jusqu'à Paris et Versailles, mais je crains que plus rien ne soit suffisant pour apaiser la folie qui s'empare de tout un chacun en ce moment... »

La sous-gouvernante regardait douloureusement la Reine. Cette femme, bien jeune encore, n'était nullement préparée pour affronter un tel désastre politique. C'était à peine si elle était prête à devenir Reine à la mort de Louis XV ! Alors dompter un peuple en colère et qui la haïssait depuis des années... Olympe s'éloigna de Marie-Antoinette pour se rapprocher de son élève. La princesse semblait en difficulté sur un passage de sa partition, la sous-gouvernante l'aida à résoudre son problème. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle se retourna et vit Yolande murmurer dans l'oreille de la souveraine, cachée à moitié par son éventail. Les deux femmes regardaient Olympe tout en continuant à parler. La principale intéressée comprenait aisément quel était le sujet de conversation de la Reine et de la Duchesse : elle-même. Que pouvaient-elles se dire ? Cela avait-il un lien avec son service auprès de Madame Royale ? Parlaient-elles de Ramard et de ses menaces répétées deux jours plus tôt ? Perplexe, Olympe se rassit en face de la harpe et applaudit Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte, qui venait d'achever son morceau.

« Mousseline, c'est très bien, ma chérie ! Vous jouez à merveille ! Venez, nous allons voir le Dauphin. Au revoir, Olympe !

- Majesté... »

La jeune femme resta seule dans la pièce pour ranger les partitions avant de se retirer pour sa prière quotidienne. Juste avant de sortir, Yolande se pressa vers Olympe.

« Ne craignez plus rien de Ramard, ma chère. La Reine fera ce qu'il faut pour qu'il vous laisse enfin en paix. Dès ce soir, le Comte d'Artois sera averti de l'odieuse attitude que son mouchard a eue envers vous. A moins qu'il ne se rebelle contre l'autorité de son maître, ce fléau devrait prendre ses distances.

- Merci, madame ! Merci ! »

La sous-gouvernante se sentit libérée de ce poids. Ainsi, la Duchesse venait de parler de Ramard à la Reine... Pourtant, l'œil de Marie-Antoinette trahissait autre chose. Comme une vague de compassion, de la compréhension, sans doute un peu de pitié et de tristesse. Haussant les épaules, faisant mine de tout oublier, Olympe quitta la pièce pour vaquer à ses occupations.

**...**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dispute qui avait opposé Olympe à son amant. La mi-juillet approchait rapidement, avec son lot de complications politiques. Louis XVI avait espéré une accalmie suite à la rébellion des députés du Tiers-État, il n'en fut que plus déçu. Un écrivain et homme politique bien connu du mouvement révolutionnaire, le Comte de Mirabeau, avait osé défier le souverain via son messager, le Marquis de Brézé, par une phrase désormais répétée et commentée à tout va dans les couloirs de Versailles. 'Nous sommes ici par la volonté du peuple et nous n'en sortirons que par la force des baïonnettes !', avait-il lancé. C'était un nouveau revers pour la monarchie, un nouveau coup porté à l'autorité royale. L'Assemblée refusait de quitter l'église Saint-Louis, réclamait une Constitution, entendait imposer la réunion des trois ordres. Figurante, simple observatrice, Olympe constatait l'énergie que la Reine mettait pour soutenir son époux. Cette femme était assurément forte, courageuse et digne. Elle l'avait prouvé maintes fois depuis le scandale du collier, quatre ans plus tôt. Mais là, en cette occasion, elle impressionna fortement la jeune femme. Comment Ronan avait-il pu croire que son amante quitterait Versailles et le service de la Reine ? C'était bien mal la connaître ! Déjà toute dévouée à Marie-Antoinette, Olympe n'en était que plus déterminée à la soutenir jusqu'au bout. Voyant les jours défiler, la sous-gouvernante ne put que constater l'échec de la politique menée par Louis XVI. Il céda, encore, et accorda la réunion des trois ordres pour les votes. Au début de juillet, la monarchie absolue de droit divin, instaurée par la politique de feu Louis XIV, Louis le Grand, le Roi Soleil, semblait prête à vaciller. Et comme les malheurs n'arrivent jamais seuls, il fallut ajouter les mauvaises récoltes, la famine, les débuts d'émeutes, la menace d'une population prête à éclater. Louis XVI avait fait venir des bataillons étrangers pour maintenir un semblant de calme à Paris, ils devaient éviter les révoltes, assurer la protection de la capitale, et, en dernier recours, celle de la famille royale. Olympe n'avait donc, entre son soutien sans faille pour la Reine et son emploi auprès des Princes, que peu de temps pour songer à elle-même. Malgré tout, le temps passant, elle repensait à Ronan. Était-il toujours en colère ? Toujours prêt à la voir comme une ennemie ? Bien que très déçue, elle continuait de l'aimer. Pourrait-elle seulement faire autrement un jour ? Son amant lui manquait terriblement, elle voulait le revoir, se presser contre lui, sentir la chaleur de son étreinte. Au vu des évènements qui se précipitaient, Ronan devait certainement être en pleine activité révolutionnaire à Paris. La veille, Louis XVI avait renvoyé Necker, son ministre. Ce départ, loin d'apaiser les tensions, avait au contraire fait un tollé. Olympe avait rendu visite à Charlotte en toute hâte, pour s'assurer que son Petit Chat allait bien et était en sécurité. Elle apprit même que Camille Desmoulins, un ami de son amour, avait appelé les Parisiens à se soulever contre l'autorité de Louis XVI tandis que le Royal-Allemand du Prince de Lambesc venait de charger la foule aux Tuileries. Rien que d'imaginer le peuple se dresser contre son Roi, le sang de la jeune femme se glaça. Obligeant Charlotte à prendre soin d'elle et à ne surtout pas s'exposer, Olympe reprit le chemin de Versailles sans même passer voir son père. Paris sentait trop la poudre, la lourdeur du climat était trop forte. André du Puget vivait fort bien de son emploi, sans sa fille sans cesse collée à lui. À son retour auprès des Princes, la sous-gouvernante se sentit à nouveau dans une bulle dorée et sécuritaire. Quel contraste avec la capitale ! Les jeux avaient repris, un bal était d'ailleurs prévu deux soirs plus tard, le Roi revenait de sa chasse habituelle. Olympe n'en revenait pas. Tous ces gens, dont les principales préoccupations étaient leur perruque, leur rente annuelle ou l'attention que la Reine leur avait portée, ne semblait absolument pas concernés par l'agitation qui secouait Paris.

« En fait, ils sont totalement coupés du monde réel... souffla la jeune femme entre ses dents tandis que Madame Royale répétait ses pas de danse. »

Olympe était effarée de voir que, tandis que les Parisiens s'apprêtaient à créer une brèche dans cet ordre établi depuis plus de mille ans, la Cour de Versailles vivait dans l'insouciance. Seuls Marie-Antoinette, Louis XVI, ses frères et sa sœur semblaient être parfaitement conscients que leur politique les menait tout droit dans un mur solide, dans un abîme sans fond. La sous-gouvernante avait peur du lendemain, peur de ce qui allait se passer. Au soir du 12 juillet, Olympe se coucha en regardant les étoiles par la petite lucarne de sa chambre. Ses prières allaient vers la Reine, vers Madame Royale, vers le Dauphin, vers Charlotte, vers son père, mais surtout vers Ronan. Peinant à s'endormir, elle finit enfin par trouver le sommeil.


	9. Le temps des adieux

**Chapitre 9 : Le temps des adieux**

Olympe pressait le pas dans les couloirs de Versailles. Sa nouvelle mission avait été de récupérer des lettres de Fersen, de passage à Paris pour quelques jours, pour les donner à la Reine. Le beau Comte suédois avait galopé jusqu'au château, transmis le précieux paquet à la sous-gouvernante, puis avait filé. La jeune femme marchait dans un long corridor quasiment désert lorsqu'une petite voix l'interpela.

« Olympe !

- Charlotte ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu entrée ?

- C'est Ronan, il veut te voir... »

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir puis, agacée, s'éloigna en faisant demi-tour.

« Moi, je ne veux pas...

- Mais il t'aime ! Tu sais bien qu'il t'aime ! Il m'a dit qu'il mourrait s'il ne te retrouvait pas !

- Plus tard !

- Quoi, plus tard ?

- Chut ! »

Olympe serrait Charlotte dans ses bras pour la cacher. Quelques marquis égarés passaient dans la pièce voisine, un valet traversa le couloir en coup de vent. La jeune femme risquait d'avoir des ennuis si la petite était découverte à Versailles, et le Petit Chat aussi. Mais la gamine du Palais-Royal n'entendait pas se faire discrète. Alors, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de son amie, elle reprit son argumentation.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte ! À Paris, c'est plus qu'une émeute, c'est la révolution ! Les troupes étrangères encerclent la ville et de partout les hommes appellent au combat ! Si tu veux, je te conduis jusqu'à Ronan...

- La Reine a besoin de moi ! Je dois rester... »

Horrible tentation, cruel dilemme. L'amour et la raison se combattaient dans le cœur et la tête d'Olympe, qui s'éloigna d'un pas. Elle était songeuse, elle était tiraillée. Que pouvait-elle faire à part choisir ? Mais entre un homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'avait déçue, et une femme qui l'avait toujours tenue en haute estime, le choix s'annonçait un peu moins rude qu'elle ne le croyait.

- Ce que tu peux être butée ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, allez, viens ! insista l'enfant en attrapant le poignet d'Olympe.

- Non, laisse-moi ! repartit la jeune femme en retirant vivement sa main. Charlotte, tu ne peux pas comprendre... »

La sous-gouvernante caressa doucement la joue de son amie. Son Petit Chat, adorable au demeurant, était aussi têtue qu'elle. Mais elle ne céderait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine de dix ans pouvait bien comprendre aux aléas de l'amour ? Elle n'était qu'une enfant ! Alors qu'elle allait parler, Olympe entendit la voix de Ramard, trop bien connue de ses oreilles lassées.

« Ah ça ira, ça ira, ça ira ! chantonnait le mouchard, suivi de ses hommes de main.

- Charlotte, file, il ne faut pas qu'on te voie ici, allez ! hurla-t-elle en poussant la gamine vers la sortie.

- Ah ça ira, ça ira, ça ira...

- Les aristocrates à la lant... poursuivit Loisel.

- Tais-toi, espèce d'imbécile ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu chantes, là ? Crétin ! »

La jeune femme, une fois assurée que Charlotte avait bien filé, commença à s'éloigner à pas de loup tout en surveillant ses arrières. Ramard était invisible, mais sa voix toujours là, chantante et joyeuse. Olympe en était certaine, il préparait un mauvais coup, la nouvelle menace qui pesait sur lui ne l'effrayait plus.

« Discrètement s'avancer, d'attirer l'attention éviter, doucement se rapprocher... Attendre l'objet convoité, le bon moment à guetter, pour vous voler un baiser... »

Le mouchard, plus malin que d'ordinaire, était parvenu à coincer la sous-gouvernante derrière une colonne, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Voyez-vous, ma mie, vous me rendez poète ! »

Écœurée par ce contact, la jeune femme s'éloigna en s'essuyant la bouche. Les lettres bien cachées dans son décolleté, elle entreprit de s'enfuir, mais l'espion et ses acolytes lui barrèrent la route.

« Oh, monsieur Ramard ! Désolée, vraiment, je suis très pressée !

- Très pressée ? Ne me faites pas rire, ma belle ! Vous aviez bien du temps pour parler à cette enfant que je viens de voir partir... !

- C'est une aide de cuisine à qui je commandais pour la Reine... tenta timidement la jeune femme.

- Oui, bien sûr... Menteuse ! Je l'ai reconnue, c'est le Petit Chat Écorché du Palais-Royal !

- Maow ! »

Olympe, surprise, fixa Loisel avec des yeux incrédules. Ce crétin venait-il réellement de miauler pour illustrer les propos de son maître ? Au vu du regard sombre de Ramard, oui. À eux trois, ces espions - qui n'avaient d'espions que le nom, vu leur idiotie... ! - avaient bien l'intelligence d'une mouche. Et manifestement, Jules Loisel était le plus atteint...

« Tu te tais ou je te noie ! Imbécile ! Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu lui parlais, à cette petite ? reprit Auguste à l'endroit d'Olympe. Parce que tu cherches désespérément ton amant, et que tu sais qu'elle a des informations à son sujet...

- Ah non ! Non, je vous assure, je ne sais rien...

- Oh, que si ! Ton révolutionnaire de pacotille ! Ton héros de la campagne !

Les mouchards étaient hilares. Olympe, elle, était figée, partagée entre la colère et la peur. Qu'allaient-ils encore lui faire ? Auguste allait-il une nouvelle fois la menacer ?

« Silence ! hurla-t-il sur ses sbires. Mais c'est terminé, tout ça... Fini ! Envolé, le bel amour !

- Monstre, vous l'avez tué !

- Oh mais non, mon cœur, ce n'est pas la peine ! Il doit être mort, à cette heure-ci ! C'est un véritable carnage, en ville... Tu vois Olympe, dans notre belle histoire, moi, je n'ai qu'un seul regret... C'est celui de n'avoir pu lui régler son compte moi-même, alors tu vas payer sa dette... »

La jeune femme était terrifiée. Ronan était en danger, une nouvelle fois. Si la situation avait réellement empiré au point que le disaient Ramard et Charlotte, alors il risquait sa vie. Et elle n'était même pas auprès de lui pour le protéger, rester en sa présence, se serrer dans ses bras ! Perdue dans ses pensées morbides, elle commençait à partir dans l'autre sens lorsque le mouchard l'attrapa par le bras et la colla contre lui. Ce contact la répugnait et l'effrayait, d'autant plus qu'il venait de sortir son poignard et qu'il repassait le contour de ses lèvres avec la pointe de la lame.

« Ce baiser dont j'ai toujours rêvé, ta bouche va me l'offrir ! Tu vois, ce n'est pas de la rancune, c'est juste un petit dédommagement en tendresse...

- Ronan est vivant ! reprit-elle pour se donner du courage.

- Bla ! Bla ! Bla !

- Je sais qu'il est vivant, je l'aime plus que ma vie ! Allez au diable ! hurla Olympe en le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

- Oh, la garce ! Viens ici ! »

La jeune femme se mit à courir vers un endroit plus fréquenté, prête à appeler à l'aide pour que Ramard la laisse en paix, mais celui-ci la rattrapa par la robe. Alors qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois l'éjecter, la voix du Comte d'Artois se fit entendre. Il n'était pas à proprement parler la personne qu'Olympe aimait le plus voir, pourtant il faisait figure de sauveur. Le mouchard, soudain figé de peur face à son maître, gardait en main la robe de la jeune femme, qu'il secouait au rythme de ses explications envers le Prince.

« Ramard ! En plein travail, je vois... !

- Absolument, Votre Altesse ! Mademoiselle du Puget et moi-même échangions des informations par rapport au révolutionnaire... Oh, vous, lâchez-moi ! maugréa-t-il, de fort mauvaise foi, lorsqu'Olympe récupéra le bas de sa jupe. Une complicité toute à votre service, Votre Altesse ! »

L'espion était décidément manipulateur et machiavélique... De bourreau, prêt à torturer moralement la jeune femme, il devint soudainement une paillasse, liquéfié devant le frère du Roi, attendant que Son Altesse daigne s'y essuyer les pieds.

« Ce qui me fascine chez vous, mon bon Ramard, c'est votre science à terroriser plus faible que vous... lança Artois en entraînant le mouchard à sa suite.

- Oh, arrêtez, je vous en prie, ça me gêne !

- Vous me dégoûtez...

- Oh bah oui, je comprends... ! Pardon... ?

- Vous ne faites plus partie de mes services, je vous chasse !

- Ah non, c'est impossible, Votre Altesse !

- Plaît-il ?

- C'est impossible !

- Et je vous dégrade. »

Tandis que le Comte délaissait son espion pour se rapprocher d'Olympe et la sermonner, Auguste se jeta à genoux et suivit le Prince jusqu'à attraper le bas de sa veste et tirer dessus.

« Non ! Tout, mais pas ça !

- Ramard, lâchez-moi !

- C'est le déshonneur assuré, Votre Altesse !

- Ramard, je vous dis de me lâcher ! »

Artois éjecta le mouchard, qui tomba face contre terre. Olympe, elle, angoissait. Le Comte se rapprochait d'elle avec un doigt menaçant, elle redoutait le pire alors qu'elle n'était pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Elle devait simplement porter un paquet précieux à la souveraine, elle était la victime de Ramard, et une nouvelle fois le frère du Roi s'en prenait à elle. Baissant la tête, la jeune femme attendit sa sentence.

« Quant à vous, mademoiselle du Puget, j'ignore quelles sont vos manigances avec cet individu, ajouta-t-il en désignant Ramard, mais je vous conseille de retourner à votre service avant qu'il ne me reprenne l'envie de vous faire arrêter !

- Je te l'avais promis, mon Prince, je vais te faire passer le goût du pain... grommela le mouchard qui s'approchait, tenant son poignard à la main.

- Votre Altesse, attention ! hurla Olympe pour avertir le Comte.

- Bon voyage en Enf... »

La jeune femme plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Artois avait à son tour sorti une dague de sa manche et venait de la planter dans le ventre de Ramard, dont la bouche s'emplissait de sang. Durant de longues secondes, la sous-gouvernante ne parvint pas à savoir si seul son prétendant de mascarade avait été touché, ou si le frère du Roi s'apprêtait à rendre lui aussi son âme à Dieu.

« Non... Ce n'est pas moi ? murmura l'espion tandis que le Comte remuait le couteau dans la plaie, arrachant un cri de douleur à Auguste. Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Si, c'est moi ! »

Le mourant tendit la main vers la jeune femme qui, dans un élan de bonté pour celui qui l'avait tant torturée, menacée et traumatisée, lui rendit son geste. Elle l'avait maudit, haï, fui, pourtant elle était ébranlée par ce décès. Point de regret ni de chagrin, non, mais certainement l'horreur d'avoir vu un crime commis sous ses yeux.

« Oh, mon Olympe... Ma petite fleur... Comme c'est dommage... »

Inutile et importun jusqu'au bout, le mouchard s'éteignit appuyé contre la jambe du Comte qui le repoussa comme un vulgaire fétu de paille.

« Oh, mais quel maladroit ! »

Olympe restait plantée là, statufiée, observant le cadavre qui risquait de passer du temps sur place, au sol, avant qu'un valet ne vienne l'en déloger. La sous-gouvernante regardait Artois, entendait son rire diabolique en observant Tournemain et Loisel, devenus 'orphelins' de maître.

« Une mort bien douce pour un mouchard ! lança-t-il en direction des espions qui partirent en courant et en hurlant. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Cette apostrophe, Olympe la reçut comme une provocation, une menace. Effrayée, elle se hâta de quitter les lieux pour retrouver Marie-Antoinette et, enfin, lui transmettre les missives que Fersen venait de lui confier. Au bas de l'escalier de la Reine, la jeune femme reprit son souffle, fatiguée d'avoir tant couru. Sa mine était défaite, sa robe mal arrangée. Avant de se présenter devant la souveraine, Olympe remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue puis gravit l'escalier et rejoignit les appartements privés de la Reine. Elle frappa doucement à la porte puis entra lorsque l'autorisation lui en fut donnée. La sous-gouvernante fut surprise de constater la présence de Yolande de Polignac, en pleurs et en tenue de voyage, dans le cabinet doré de Marie-Antoinette. Olympe attendit en retrait, guettant pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La Duchesse allait-elle quitter la Cour ?

« Chère Yolande... Vous êtes là, droite comme un piquet, et vous ne dites rien...

- C'est que la peine m'empêche de parler... sanglotait madame de Polignac. Ne plus vous voir...

- Allons, allons, je vous en prie, aidez-moi, n'en faites pas plus qu'il ne faut... Vous quittez Versailles, c'est bien... Demain, peut-être, il sera trop tard...

- J'ai peur pour votre vie. Mon amie, je vous en conjure, partez avec nous ! suppliait la Duchesse, qui s'était jetée à genoux au sol.

- Je suis Reine, mon devoir est de rester auprès de mon époux. Je ne partirai pas...

- Majesté !

- Yolande, faites attention à vous, votre tête est mise à prix. Soyez prudente, partez sans regret, nous nous en sortirons... Adieu, mon amie... Adieu... »

Dans une dernière étreinte amicale, la gouvernante des Enfants de France salua la souveraine puis, les yeux embués de larmes, quitta la pièce en adressant à Olympe un signe de la main en guise d'adieu[1]. La jeune femme était restée muette, comme paralysée. Ce départ la touchait au plus haut point, elle appréciait beaucoup la Duchesse de Polignac, qui l'avait maintes fois aidée. Avec ce départ, c'était Versailles qui perdait de son éclat, de sa brillance et de sa joie de vivre. Le château ne serait plus jamais le même, plus rien ne serait comme avant. La sous-gouvernante, pétrifiée, retenait ses pleurs, comprenait aisément que Marie-Antoinette en faisait autant, et redoutait de ne plus jamais revoir Yolande. Ceci n'était pas un au revoir, c'était bel et bien un adieu...

« Olympe, approche... »

Suivant la demande de la Reine, la sous-gouvernante, encore troublée de ce départ soudain, s'avança, mit un genou en terre et, solennellement, tendit à Marie-Antoinette le paquet de lettres émanant du Comte Suédois.

« Majesté, voici vos lettres de monsieur de Fersen...

- Comme tu sais mal mentir à la Reine de France... Tes yeux disent ce que tes lèvres étouffent ! Je t'ai vue si triste ces derniers jours... »

Lorsque la Reine eut récupéré son courrier, Olympe se releva, fixant le sol. La fuite de Yolande sonnait le glas d'une vie qu'elle avait connue durant cinq années, la Duchesse était menacée de mort par tous les ennemis de la souveraine. Quel était ce monde qui attendait cette noblesse française, toute cette aristocratie enfermée à Versailles comme dans un cocon ? La jeune femme tressaillait, songeait à cet avenir, à son amant, à la vie qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble. Marie-Antoinette, dans un élan de sympathie, approcha sa main pour caresser la joue de la sous-gouvernante. Bien qu'habituée à des marques d'amitié, Olympe n'était pas préparée à un geste aussi familier de la part de la Reine et fit un pas en arrière pour l'éviter.

« Depuis toutes ces années, tu me crains ? Pourtant nous partageons la même souffrance toutes les deux ! Toi aussi, tu as un amant, n'est-ce pas ? Où se trouve-t-il ? Est-il de nos amis ? »

Ce regard que la souveraine avait eu envers elle quelques semaines plus tôt, ces yeux compatissants, tandis que Madame Royale jouait de la musique... Yolande n'avait pas dû parler que de Ramard à la Reine, mais aussi de celui qui occupait le cœur et les pensées de la sous-gouvernante. En un sens, c'était vrai qu'elles partageaient une souffrance commune. Celle d'être séparées des hommes qu'elles aimaient, de ne pouvoir les retrouver, les rejoindre. Olympe, gênée à l'idée de répondre, gardait le silence. Comment avouer à Marie-Antoinette que son Ronan faisait partie de ces enragés qui la détestaient et voulaient réduire son trône à néant ? Face à cette absence de réponse, la jeune femme se doutait que la Reine comprenait : non, il n'était pas un ami...

« Est-il de nos ennemis... ? souffla Marie-Antoinette, incrédule. Le destin vous est-il contraire comme il l'est pour moi ? »

Olympe continuait de rester muette. Rien n'était à ajouter, la souveraine avait parfaitement résumé la situation. La Reine marchait à pas lents à travers la pièce, elle semblait perdue. La jeune femme l'observait, elle regrettait presque son mouvement d'écart, pourtant elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Regarde bien ces flammes, reprit la Reine en désignant des bougies qu'Olympe observa. Si un jour elles viennent à s'éteindre, j'y verrai pour moi un triste présage...

- Majesté... répondit la jeune femme en se précipitant vers la souveraine qui lui prit les mains.

- Si le destin est joué, si moi, je perds tout, toi, je t'en prie, ne gâche pas l'espoir qu'il te reste... Je te libère, fais tout ce que tu peux, va le retrouver ! »

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. La Reine venait de lui retirer un énorme poids, une grosse épine du pied. Marie-Antoinette était humaine, contrairement à ce que les pamphlets laissaient entendre. Elle acceptait de se séparer d'une autre alliée dans le seul but de lui faire retrouver son amour. C'était un geste magnifique, jamais Olympe ne pourrait assez remercier la Reine pour cela. Elle n'aurait plus à choisir entre ses fonctions, son devoir, et ses sentiments pour Ronan. Elle s'était promis de ne pas retourner le voir, de le laisser venir à elle, mais le fait d'avoir envoyé Charlotte la rencontrer à Versailles n'était-il pas un geste de pardon ? La jeune femme n'avait plus de doutes, plus de craintes.

« Majesté... Merci... Merci ! »

Une dernière fois, elle plongea dans une profonde révérence, pleine de respect et de gratitude. Puis elle partit en courant, laissant la souveraine seule. Dans les couloirs, Olympe laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Elle se sentait légère, libre. Certes, elle culpabilisait d'abandonner la Reine à son sort, mais elle avait sa bénédiction, elle ne devait pas la décevoir. Retrouver Ronan, se réconcilier avec lui, tout pardonner et reprendre leurs projets d'avenir seraient sa plus belle récompense envers le beau geste de Marie-Antoinette. La jeune femme courut dans les escaliers, grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre. Par la fenêtre, elle entendit du bruit, des sabots de chevaux, des pas qui s'éloignaient à l'extérieur. Montant sur son lit, Olympe regarda et vit, en bas, la Duchesse de Polignac dans la Cour de Marbre. Yolande, recouverte d'une cape, se retourna une ultime fois pour observer le château puis suivi son époux et ses enfants dans la berline qui les conduirait vers l'exil. La jeune femme regarda la voiture s'éloigner, non sans un pincement au cœur. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux adieux. Elle devait se changer, se préparer, faire son bagage et quitter Versailles à son tour. Rassemblant ses robes, capes, rubans et autres effets personnels sur son lit, Olympe attrapa son sac et commença à tout y ranger, bien soigneusement. Ses vêtements ne lui seraient plus utiles au quotidien, mais les conserver constituerait un précieux souvenir. Rangeant ce qui fut sa chambre pendant quatre ans, la sous-gouvernante retapa son lit, remit les bougeoirs et autres petits objets en place puis changea d'habit. Une simple jupe, un corset, sa chemise et un manteau de robe, cela serait amplement suffisant. Prête à partir, le cœur battant en pensant au moment où elle retrouverait enfin Ronan, elle se précipita vers la porte puis s'arrêta net. Olympe se retourna, regarda sa chambre, puis son bagage. Après de longues minutes d'hésitation, elle reposa le sac sur son lit et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une bourse et un médaillon où se trouvaient des mèches de cheveux de la Reine et des Princes dont elle s'était occupée.

« Et ça, je n'en ai plus besoin. Ça appartient au passé... conclut-elle en refermant le bagage qu'elle abandonna sur son lit. »

Rabattant la porte, elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre, jeta un dernier regard vers les ors de Versailles qui brillaient au coucher du soleil, songea une ultime fois à ces quatre années passées ici, aux séjours à Trianon, aux Princes, aux intrigues auxquelles elle avait été mêlée pour aider la Reine, à Yolande qui était déjà en route. Les quatre dernières années qu'elle venait de passer à Versailles défilèrent subitement dans sa tête. Lorsque, enfin, son bilan fut achevé, elle se précipita vers les écuries et récupéra son cheval. En selle, cheveux au vent, le cœur vaillant et plus amoureuse que jamais, elle se sentait prête à abandonner toute une partie de sa vie pour galoper vers la capitale et retrouver son amour.

**...**

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le royaume. Olympe avait confiance en l'endurance de son cheval, elle serait à Paris d'ici quatre à cinq heures, le temps de faire quelques haltes pour qu'il se repose et elle aussi. La jeune femme devrait seulement patienter le temps du voyage. Dans peu de temps elle serait à nouveau dans les bras de Ronan. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis un mois, était-elle à un jour près ? Sa raison lui indiquait que non, son cœur lui hurlait que si. Au petit matin, tandis que le soleil se levait, les yeux à demi clos, épuisée, la jeune femme continuait son périple vers Paris. Il restait à Olympe encore deux bonnes heures de route avant de rallier le Palais-Royal et de pouvoir, peut-être, retrouver Charlotte. La jeune femme était pressée d'arriver, le temps lui semblait trop long. Chaque foulée effectuée vers la capitale la rapprochait de Ronan, pourtant elle ne lui apparaissait pas comme suffisamment rapide. Lorsque, enfin, l'ancienne sous-gouvernante arriva devant le palais du Duc d'Orléans, elle respira. Mais sa joie ne fut que de courte durée : dans tous les sens, des Parisiens s'activaient. D'aucuns avaient des fourches et des piques, d'autres hurlaient de se diriger vers l'Arsenal et la Bastille pour récupérer les armes et la poudre. Ce brouhaha incompréhensif ne rassurait guère la nouvelle arrivante qui, pour se faire un peu d'argent en attendant mieux, vendit son cheval à l'auberge où elle le laissait ordinairement. L'animal était le dernier souvenir, avec son médaillon, de sa vie à Versailles. Il avait été son fidèle compagnon de complots pour la Reine, un beau cadeau du Roi, mais leur chemin ensemble s'arrêterait là, en cette matinée du 14 juillet, dans la cour d'une auberge parisienne. Flattant une dernière fois l'encolure de l'animal, Olympe se précipita dans les jardins du Palais-Royal dans l'espoir d'y retrouver son Petit Chat. Mais, là aussi, l'agitation était à son comble. De partout on courait, on parlait, le _Café de Foy_ grouillait de monde, certains appelaient à l'insurrection, cette rébellion qu'Olympe redoutait tant depuis deux jours, sans parvenir à réprimer ses craintes. Elle aurait aimé en parler à la Reine, mais qu'est-ce que Marie-Antoinette aurait pu faire ? L'écouter ? La jeune femme n'avait aucun poids politique. Tournant en rond dans les jardins, Olympe dut se rendre à l'évidence : son Petit Chat n'était pas là. Pour une fois, la gamine de dix ans n'errait pas dans les allées du Palais-Royal, entre les prostituées et les passants, à amuser la galerie ou à chercher à manger. L'ancienne sous-gouvernante renonça à la retrouver, elle ignorait même où se cachait Ronan. Épuisée, elle finit par s'arrêter dans l'auberge de la rue Saint-Thomas du Louvre où elle avait maintes fois rencontré Fersen. Enfin elle allait pouvoir se reposer, passer de l'eau fraîche sur son visage et se recoiffer. Ne parvenant pas à dormir, Olympe fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Elle voyait l'image de Ronan lui apparaître, celle de la capitale, de Charlotte, celle d'une nouvelle vie qui allait démarrer. Au fond, elle était surtout angoissée à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer, de ce qui se préparait. Le temps était chaud, moite, on respirait mal, la poudre se humait à chaque coin de rue. En fin de matinée, la jeune femme finit par s'endormir. Mais ce sommeil n'avait rien de reposant. Ses cauchemars et ses doutes la reprenaient. Elle avait peur. Agitée, elle se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Olympe ne pouvait plus rester là à attendre, elle devait se renseigner, elle devait savoir. Ronan était forcément quelque part, au pire elle irait chez Marat, rue Saint-André des Arts. Descendant de sa chambre, elle quitta l'auberge pour errer dans les avenues, retrouver son chemin et avoir les informations nécessaires pour enfin revoir son amour. Une femme, manifestement en retard, courait en sens inverse.

« Madame, excusez-moi !

- Quoi ? Que voulez-vous ? Je suis pressée !

- D'où vient cette agitation ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Des émeutiers ont pris de la poudre aux Invalides ce matin, et là, ils attaquent la Bastille !

- La Bastille ? Vous êtes sérieuse ? s'écria la jeune femme, soudain paniquée à l'idée que son père ne soit tué ou que Ronan ne commette la folie d'y aller.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Cela fait presque deux heures que des acharnés s'évertuent à faire chuter la forteresse, mais elle va céder, j'en suis certaine !

- Merci, madame ! »

Olympe n'avait plus de temps à perdre, elle devait filer, se dépêcher. André risquait d'être blessé, ou même pire, de trouver la mort. Ronan, à coup sûr, y était aussi, du côté des assaillants. Hélant une voiture, la jeune femme s'y engouffra et indiqua la rue Saint-Antoine. Plus la berline s'en rapprochait, plus la tension était palpable. Des bruits de canons se faisaient entendre, les fusils tiraient, les hommes criaient, on sentait l'odeur de la poudre dans tout le faubourg Saint-Antoine. Au fur et à mesure qu'Olympe se dirigeait vers la Bastille, son estomac se tordait. Le bonheur de revoir Ronan, la peur de perdre son père, tout se mélangeait. Enfin, vers dix-sept heures, selon l'horloge du couvent de la Visitation Sainte-Marie, la jeune femme arriva devant la forteresse. Le spectacle était effarant : le dernier pont levis venait de céder sous la pression des émeutiers, des hommes grimpaient aux arbres et le long des façades des immeubles pour entrer dans la prison par la force, d'autres belligérants investissaient les lieux par les autres ponts-levis déjà tombés. La sombre Bastille de son enfance venait de mettre le genou en terre face à ceux qu'elle effrayait depuis des siècles... Courant de droite à gauche, Olympe appelait son amant.

« Ronan ! Ronan ! »

Il n'était nulle part, elle ne le voyait pas, elle s'inquiétait. Les soldats de la Bastille, toujours armés en haut des créneaux, se faisaient menaçants. Les canons étaient chargés et prêts à tirer et, de là où elle était, Olympe reconnaissait le Gouverneur de Launay parmi ses hommes. En bas, les plus courageux investissaient le bâtiment, d'autres restaient dehors, errant entre les cadavres. La jeune femme allait repartir lorsque, au loin, elle vit son amour, étendu au sol, dans les bras d'un homme vêtu d'un costume de damas vert et jaune. Le cœur d'Olympe battait à tout rompre, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Courant jusqu'à lui, elle se précipita, se jeta à genoux et y posa la tête de son amant.

- Ronan ! Oh, mon amour ! Parle-moi ! Mon amour, parle-moi !

- Mon Olympe... Fidèle à toi pour toujours... »

Les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent pour ne plus se rouvrir. Son corps se fit léger, détendu, Olympe comprit. Ses dernières paroles, elle ne les oublierait jamais. Elles étaient ancrées dans son cœur, dans sa tête, elles résonnaient dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire ! Elle avait tout quitté pour lui, son emploi, sa rente, sa souveraine, ses Princes, Versailles, sa vie, tout ! Marie-Antoinette l'avait généreusement libérée pour qu'elle, au moins, puisse retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait, et au moment même où elle arrivait, où elle voyait son visage, il venait de s'éteindre dans ses bras. Effondrée, Olympe ne retenait plus ses pleurs. Dans un semblant de crise hystérique, elle remuait les épaules du jeune homme, l'embrassait, caressait son visage, l'appelait, le suppliait.

« Oh non... Ronan ! Regarde-moi ! Mon amour, reste avec moi ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Ronan, reste avec moi, je t'en supplie... Non ! »

Mais non, décidément non, il ne rouvrirait pas les yeux. Elle venait de le perdre pour toujours, elle ne pouvait garder aucun espoir. Les yeux embués de larmes, tremblante, perdue, Olympe s'allongea, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Ronan. Elle rabattit son bras sur elle, se serra contre le corps de son amant, elle voulait encore sentir sa chaleur, un semblant de vie, un léger souffle. Mais rien ne venait, absolument rien. Dans le flou complet, elle entendit à peine le cri de douleur émanant d'une femme certainement située derrière elle.

« Cette vie qui me quitte... Que j'aimais plus que tout... Non ! Ronan ! Non ! »

Qui était cette femme qui pleurait en criant le nom de son amour ? Olympe se souvint de Solène, la sœur dont Ronan lui avait parlé, et songea qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Mais finalement, l'ancienne sous-gouvernante s'en moquait, l'importune était loin dans son esprit. La jeune femme revoyait simplement les images de Ronan défiler dans sa tête. Le Palais-Royal où elle l'avait réveillé, la Bastille d'où elle l'avait sauvé, l'imprimerie où elle l'avait revu, Saint-Denis où ils s'étaient aimés, Trianon où elle l'avait retrouvé, Versailles où ils s'étaient si bêtement disputés, et maintenant Paris où la mort lui arrachait la moitié de l'âme. Le Destin s'était acharné. Tous les instants passés auprès de son amour lui semblaient soudainement bien trop courts, comme si elle n'avait pas pu profiter pleinement de chacun d'eux. Ronan ne lui sourirait plus, elle ne serait jamais son épouse, elle ne connaîtrait pas ses terres en Bretagne, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le sentir contre elle, l'embrasser, être avec lui. Plongée dans une torpeur infinie, Olympe, en larmes, resta allongée contre le corps sans vie de Ronan.

* * *

[1]En réalité, Yolande de Polignac ne quitta la Cour que le 16 juillet au soir, à contrecœur.


	10. L'errance

**Deuxième partie : A l'ombre de la guillotine**

**Chapitre 10 : Le deuil**

Le ciel était gris en ce 15 juillet 1789. Errant dans les rues de Paris, Olympe pouvait ressentir toute la moiteur de l'air ambiant. On étouffait dans cette capitale où les odeurs nauséabondes s'entremêlaient avec celles des canons qui avaient tant tonné la veille. En effet, au Faubourg Saint-Antoine, la Bastille, forteresse ancestrale des Rois de France et ombre terrifiante de Paris, avait lâché prise face à l'assaut des émeutiers. Durant cinq heures, les canons de la Bastille avaient hésité, reculé, puis encore avancé, prêts à tirer, et puis finalement non, ce furent les soldats qui tirèrent en premier sur la foule. Et des Parisiens, las de cette vie miséreuse où la monarchie absolue les avait conduits, en avaient profité pour prendre d'assaut cette sinistre prison, triste symbole d'une royauté en déclin. Grimpant le long de la forteresse grâce aux arbres, ils étaient parvenus à ouvrir le dernier pont-levis de ce monstre de pierres. Par bonheur, le Lieutenant du Puget, le père d'Olympe, en était sorti indemne, contrairement au gouverneur de Launay dont la tête ornait encore la place de Grève après avoir voyagé dans tout Paris. Et c'était là que le malheur avait eu lieu... Alors que, fier de son combat, il sortait de la Bastille enfin assaillie pour appeler ses amis à y entrer, Ronan tomba sous deux coups de fusil tirés dans son dos. La main armée qui avait commis ce crime restait dans l'ombre, il était même certain que jamais Olympe ne saurait qui avait tué son seul amour, l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'elle était prête à épouser et suivre sur ses terres bretonnes... Mais pour le moment, la jeune femme marchait, errait plutôt, dans les rues parisiennes. La gorge nouée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la journée de la veille, de repenser à ce long trajet qu'elle avait effectué en voiture entre le Palais-Royal et la Bastille, au moment où son amant venait de tomber sous les balles des soldats. Comme un hommage rendu à Ronan, elle passa devant la forteresse qu'elle connaissait si bien. Déjà, on commençait à la démonter, et on donnait les pierres aux plus intéressés. Ces énormes masses valaient leur pesant d'or : une immense trace laissée dans l'Histoire ! Les clefs de la prison s'écoulaient comme des petits pains, les pierres partaient plus vite encore, chaque Parisien voulait son morceau de caillou à exposer chez lui, victoire d'un peuple sur un régime sourd et révolu. Olympe s'arrêta un instant devant l'édifice, là où elle avait retrouvé son amour. Après avoir quitté son service auprès de la Reine Marie-Antoinette au soir du 13 juillet, elle avait délaissé sa robe de sous-gouvernante des Enfants de France pour une tenue de simple parisienne - une chemise, un corset, deux jupons et une jupe - puis avait récupéré le cheval qui lui était alloué aux écuries royales de Versailles. Durant une bonne partie de la nuit, elle avait galopé jusqu'à la capitale prête à exploser. Rester ainsi fâchée avec Ronan, le quitter sur une dispute, c'était trop pour elle, son amour était plus fort. Mais, à peine retrouvé, son amant était déjà loin d'elle. Un 'fidèle à toi pour toujours' évanoui dans un dernier souffle, et le jeune paysan retrouvait son père à la droite de Dieu. Effondrée, Olympe ne put que s'appuyer sur Camille Desmoulins, fidèle ami de Ronan depuis qu'il était arrivé à Paris, ainsi que sur sa douce épouse, Lucile[1]. Ne parvenant pas à surmonter son chagrin, elle espérait trouver en Solène, celle qui aurait pu - qui aurait dû ! - devenir sa belle-sœur, un quelconque soutien. Mais la jeune femme était fière et têtue, une forte tête qui haïssait tout ce qu'Olympe, issue de la petite noblesse et vivant à Versailles, pouvait représenter. Même la mort de Ronan ne parvenait pas à les rapprocher, alors qu'au contraire elle aurait dû être leur lien. Devenue l'une des filles légères du Palais-Royal, Solène vendait son corps pour vivre. Elle maudissait la Reine, cette 'Autrichienne' qui prenait du bon temps à Versailles tandis qu'elle et ses compagnes crevaient de faim à Paris. Aussi amoureuse soit-elle de son frère, une jeune femme qui avait aidé la Reine et éduqué ses enfants ne pouvait être qu'une ennemie, ou du moins quelqu'un que Solène ne comprendrait jamais. D'ailleurs, au soir de ce 14 juillet, la fille de joie, ravagée de douleur d'avoir perdu son petit frère, était retournée au Palais-Royal auprès de sa clientèle, pour oublier son chagrin au fil de ses passes. Alors Olympe suivit le cortège qui emmenait le corps de Ronan au Club des Cordeliers[2], dont le chef suprême était Georges-Jacques Danton, grand ami de Desmoulins, mais aussi de son amour.

« Mes amis ! Voyez ce que la folie monarchiste a fait ! 'Nous sommes libres', voici les dernières paroles que Ronan a adressées à Camille ! Et aujourd'hui, il est mort pour ses idées, pour ses convictions ! Nous ne laisserons pas ce crime impuni ! »

La voix tonnante de Danton avait frappé. Faisant trembler les murs de l'ancien couvent des Cordeliers, l'avocat d'Arcis-sur-Aube avait parlé. Son allure taurine et sa grande taille en faisaient un personnage haut en couleurs. Adulé des Parisiens, président incontesté du district des Cordeliers, il était une personnalité tonitruante avec laquelle il fallait compter. Cette apostrophe aux citoyens présents dans la salle était un dernier hommage rendu à Ronan. Les bras en croix sur le torse, sa dépouille trônait au milieu de la salle, comme jadis celles des Rois défunts avant que leurs corps ne soient ensevelis à la nécropole de Saint-Denis. Un 'hourra' suivi l'intervention de Danton. Plus que jamais ils étaient décidés à venger la mort de leur jeune ami, si courageux et fier. Gabrielle, l'épouse éprise de Danton, avait proposé à Olympe de l'héberger chez elle, et de hâter l'inhumation de Ronan au cimetière Sainte-Marguerite, mais la jeune femme avait poliment refusé. Non qu'elle n'aimait pas madame Danton, à vrai dire elle ne la connaissait que depuis deux heures, mais elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec Lucile Desmoulins. En outre, elle songeait que Ronan aurait préféré, il était tellement ami avec Camille... Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait obtenu un emploi auprès de Marat, sombre médecin aux idées cruelles, qu'il véhiculait à travers son journal intitulé _L'Ami du peuple_[3]. Et puis, il aurait voulu reposer auprès de son père, sur ses terres bretonnes. Terres qui lui avaient été saisies un an plus tôt, et qu'il rêvait de récupérer. Danton avait accepté de financer le voyage et les obsèques. Ayant quitté Marie-Antoinette, Olympe ne recevait plus de pension, elle avait vendu son cheval pour récupérer un peu d'argent, et elle refusait de demander quoi que ce soit à son père. Elle l'adorait, mais il ne la comprendrait pas, il ne le pouvait pas... En outre, il ignorait l'idylle de sa fille avec le jeune paysan. Alors, l'offre de cet homme imposant la rassurait et lui retirait une grosse épine du pied. Secouée par cette douloureuse perte et ayant du mal à quitter le Club des Cordeliers où reposait Ronan, la jeune femme insista pour embrasser une dernière fois les lèvres pâles et froides de son amour, puis dénoua le foulard rouge qu'il portait autour du cou ainsi que le mouchoir vert qu'il s'était noué au poignet. Ils seraient ses souvenirs. Par la suite, alors qu'elle aurait voulu veiller la dépouille de Ronan, elle fut quasiment emmenée de force chez les Desmoulins, à quelques pas de là, rue du Théâtre-Français. La nuit fut courte pour Olympe. Elle découvrait un monde qu'elle ignorait et passait la nuit la plus atroce de sa vie. Elle qui espérait tant pouvoir la passer dans les bras de son amant, elle restait seule à revoir son visage, avec 'son sourire au fond de l'âme'...

**...**

En se réveillant, Olympe se sentait comme une étrangère, déposée là par le hasard des évènements. Loin du cocon de Versailles, loin du nid familial de son père, elle s'était levée, avait regardé le plafond en soupirant, et s'était mise à pleurer. Le doux visage de Ronan, son sourire l'avaient accompagnée en rêve, alors le retour à la réalité n'en fut que plus dur. Elle refusa le pain et le café que Lucile lui proposait, elle n'avait pas faim, elle ne voulait rien, rien sauf Ronan, mais ce n'était plus possible. Alors Olympe avait préféré marcher pour tenter d'oublier sa peine... Les Parisiens, fiers de leur prise de la veille, la saluaient amicalement dans la rue, et elle leur répondait par un timide sourire qui n'avait rien de convaincant. On en était là lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net devant cette Bastille qui lui avait pris l'amour de sa vie. Elle aussi voulait sa part du gâteau. Trop frêle pour porter l'une des pierres de la forteresse, elle se contenta d'une clé qui la marqua spontanément : son embout formait une sorte de cœur. N'était-ce pas cette même clé qui lui avait permis de sortir Ronan de cette prison un mois plus tôt ? Peut-être... Un signe divin, sans doute. Alors il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour la choisir et repartir avec. Malgré la victoire de la veille, l'ambiance restait pesante, les Parisiens prêts à éclater derechef. Alors que ses pas la portaient au hasard des rues, un mouvement de foule la fit sursauter. Une nouvelle prise de la Bastille ? Curieuse, étonnée, la jeune femme retourna sur ses pas pour observer la scène. Apercevant Danton, elle mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il faisait : absent la veille car donnant un discours au _Procope_, il reprenait la forteresse de son côté, pour laisser son emprunte dans l'Histoire et attirer à lui des partisans déjà séduits. Un léger sourire éclaira le visage d'Olympe : décidément, elle l'aimait bien, ce Danton. Il lui serait certainement d'un grand soutien, elle n'en doutait pas. Rassurée de voir que c'était le neveu du gouverneur de Launay, abattu la veille, et non son père, que le grand homme trainait à sa suite, elle repartit. Les troupes de La Fayette circulaient dans tout Paris pour prévenir une nouvelle insurrection, et elle croisa même Lazare de Peyrolles suivi fidèlement par ses troupes et prêt une nouvelle fois à tirer sur la populace. Olympe le maudissait : il fallait être bien cruel et dépourvu de tout sentiment pour accepter de tuer des innocents... Fuyant ces hommes en armes qui la dégoûtaient, elle acheva sa promenade sentimentale et retomba sur ses pas, retrouvant ainsi la demeure de Lucile et Camille Desmoulins, modeste bâtisse parisienne qui grouillait de vie lorsque celle de Danton était vide. Or aujourd'hui, elle était vide, l'avocat réécrivant sa propre page de l'histoire...

* * *

[1] En réalité, Camille Desmoulins n'épousa Lucile Laridon-Duplessis qu'en décembre 1790

[2] Le club des Cordeliers ne sera créé, entre autres, par Danton, Desmoulins, Fabre d'Églantine et Marat, que le 27 avril 1790

[3] En réalité, le journal de Marat ne commença à paraître qu'en septembre 1789


	11. Le deuil

**Chapitre 11 : Le deuil**

Il avait fallu deux jours à Olympe, accompagnée de Lucile Desmoulins et Gabrielle Danton, pour rejoindre les anciennes terres de Ronan et de son père. Camille et Georges auraient aimé la suivre pour un dernier adieu à leur ami, mais les évènements s'accéléraient dans la capitale. Les trois femmes étaient parties de bonne heure le 16 juillet, dans une charrette où était posée la bière contenant la dépouille de Ronan. Danton avait estimé que vu la tension qui régnait dans Paris et dans les villages alentours, elles risquaient moins d'être attaquées si l'on voyait clairement qu'elles faisaient office de corbillard. Les routes n'étaient pas très sûres, et on n'était jamais assez prudent... Le voyage sembla durer une éternité pour Olympe. Retenant ses larmes, elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, que Ronan n'était pas mort, que les balles l'avaient juste blessé et que, se réveillant en sursaut, il gratterait le bois de son cercueil pour qu'on l'en délivre. Mais cela n'arriva pas... La jeune femme, silencieuse, repensait à leur dernière entrevue, lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés si fortement. Réveillée par un horrible rêve, elle avait vu celui qu'elle considérait comme un monstre, Lazare de Peyrolles, abattre Ronan d'un coup de pistolet, le tout sous les rires machiavéliques d'Auguste Ramard et de ses acolytes. Ronan l'avait consolée à son réveil tandis qu'elle voyait ce cauchemar comme un affreux présage. Il avait préféré en rire.

« Mon amour... Ce rêve comme une douleur, il me disait ta mort...

- Mais quelle mort ? Je suis là, avec toi, et je suis le plus heureux des hommes, parce que je t'aime... »

Olympe repassait cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête, et les larmes coulèrent d'un coup le long de ses joues pâles. Elle se sentait mal, ne parvenait pas à digérer le pain et le lait que Lucile l'avait obligée à avaler pour tenir au moins jusqu'au déjeuner qu'elles improviseraient dans une auberge de village. Et puis ensuite, ils s'étaient disputés. Il voulait l'épouser, l'emmener en Bretagne et retrouver ses terres. Elle refusait d'abandonner ceux qui lui étaient chers. La haine de Ronan était trop forte. Ne la voyait-il que comme un moyen de se venger d'un monde qu'il abhorrait ? Partie fâchée, elle était retournée à Versailles. Et au fond, elle maudissait Ronan parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu la croire. S'il l'avait écoutée, s'il avait compris le sens prémonitoire de son rêve, sans doute serait-elle déjà madame Mazurier, et non une jeune femme qui ne pouvait même pas se présenter comme sa veuve. Au final, ce n'était pas Peyrolles qui avait tué Ronan, l'odieux Ramard n'était plus là pour en rire, pourtant son amour était quand même mort... La mauvaise qualité des chemins sortit Olympe de ses sombres pensées. Secouée par les cailloux et les nids de poules, la charrette était chahutée de toutes parts. En un sens, Olympe avait hâte d'arriver : inhumé à côté de son père et sur ses terres, Ronan pourrait enfin reposer en paix, au lieu d'être secoué sur les mauvaises routes du royaume.

**...**

Deux jours plus tard, le convoi était parvenu à son but. En traversant la campagne bretonne, la jeune femme avait observé les maisons alentours. Ronan lui avait plusieurs fois parlé de ses terres, mais Olympe ne connaissait que le nom du village. Ainsi, laquelle était celle des Mazurier ? L'air breton secouait les longs cheveux châtains qu'Olympe gardait désormais lâchés. Finies les belles coiffures de Versailles, les plumes et autres dentelles. Terminés les rubans et les belles étoffes. Marie-Antoinette l'avait libérée de son emploi, la jeune femme lui resterait toujours attachée, mais désormais sa vie était au milieu de ce peuple dont elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie, mais qu'elle rejoignait en souvenir de son amant. Plantée devant la tombe de Ronan, elle lisait la maigre stèle où étaient gravés les noms des parents de son amour, accompagnés d'un nouveau : « _Ronan Mazurier, 1769-1789_ ». A-t-on le droit de mourir lorsque l'on a vingt ans, que l'on aime et que l'on se bat pour ses idées ? Non... Olympe serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles commencent à laisser des traces sanguines sur ses paumes, pour s'empêcher de pleurer, mais c'était inutile. Des larmes humidifiaient son beau visage. Elle se promettait de racheter la propriété des Mazurier, et de venger la mort de Ronan et celle de son père par la même occasion. Ils ne seraient pas morts pour rien...

« Olympe, viens... Il faut rentrer... »

La douce voix de Lucile la sortit de sa torpeur. Des gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber, mouillant la terre encore fraîchement retournée sous laquelle Ronan dormait pour l'éternité. Les épouses de Danton et Desmoulins étaient restées en retrait, laissant leur nouvelle amie seule face à sa douleur, parce qu'elle en avait besoin pour l'accepter et la surmonter. Mais à présent, elles reprenaient leur rôle de soutien et d'amies. Écouter sa peine, oui se laisser aller, certainement pas ! Déposant une cape sur les épaules d'Olympe, Gabrielle lui prit le bras et la raccompagna jusqu'à la charrette. Le long chemin vers Paris allait bientôt reprendre, sans le lourd cercueil comme unique bagage. Installée entre ses deux compagnes, Olympe restait muette. Elle ne voulait pas parler, ses amies ne l'y obligeaient pas, elles comprenaient. Chacune pensa à son mari respectif : s'ils mouraient eux aussi, comment réagiraient-elles ? Le silence était pesant, long, accablant, lorsqu'Olympe le rompit.

« Lucile, Gabrielle, si l'on vous demande, je suis Olympe Mazurier. Olympe du Puget est morte le 14 juillet 1789 avec Ronan, elle représente mon ancienne vie à Versailles. »

Un mouvement de tête fit comprendre à la jeune femme que ses amies l'approuvaient et feraient passer le message. Et puis, vu la tournure que prenaient les évènements à Paris, il valait mieux oublier sa particule. D'aussi petite noblesse soit-elle, Olympe appartenait malgré tout à cette caste devenue indésirable en ces temps révolutionnaires. Proche de Yolande de Polignac, de la Princesse de Lamballe, toutes deux amies de la Reine, et de Marie-Antoinette elle-même, Olympe risquait de voir les Parisiens se retourner contre elle s'ils apprenaient son ancienne position de sous-gouvernante des Enfants de France.

**...**

La charrette s'arrêta rue du Théâtre-Français. Les trois jeunes femmes avaient accompli leur mission. Lucile proposa à Gabrielle de monter chez elle prendre un remontant. L'été était lourd et chaud, le voyage les avait fatiguées, 'madame Mazurier' plus que les autres pour des raisons évidentes. Desmoulins était chez lui, en compagnie de Danton, avec certains de leurs amis dont Maximilien Robespierre, qui avait abandonné sa particule afin de mieux adhérer à l'image qu'il se donnait. En passant à côté de lui, Olympe tressaillit. Cet homme était le malheur personnifié, elle le ressentait. Il ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, la mort rôdait autour de lui comme des mouches autour d'un déchet.

« Robespierre, mon ami, je te présente Olympe. Elle était fiancée à notre regretté Ronan, lança Camille.

- Mademoiselle.

- Elle était au service des enfants de l'Autrichienne avant de se rallier à nous par amour pour Ronan. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée, il venait d'être abattu par les soldats de la Bastille. »

Olympe afficha un sourire forcé, tout en fixant Desmoulins. Cette appellation de 'l'Autrichienne' lui donnait la nausée : Camille la connaissait-il assez pour la juger ? Non ! Robespierre, quant à lui, la dévisagea des pieds à la tête, en haussant les sourcils. L'ébauche de sourire qu'il avait eue en apprenant la relation entre la jeune femme et Ronan disparut aussitôt qu'il apprit son ancien emploi à la Cour.

« Ainsi mademoiselle vous venez de Versailles... Comptez-vous y retourner ?

- Madame, pas mademoiselle. Bien que les évènements n'aient pas permis que j'épouse l'homme que j'aime, je souhaite porter son nom et m'appeler Olympe Mazurier. Et non, je ne retournerai pas à Versailles. La Reine m'a libérée de mes fonctions, je suis certainement déjà remplacée auprès du Dauphin. Aujourd'hui, ma place est ici. »

Pour couper court à toute discussion qui l'aurait assurément mise mal à l'aise, Olympe salua d'un mouvement de tête et rejoignit Lucile et Gabrielle à la cuisine. Les petits yeux sombres de Robespierre l'avaient suivie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté la pièce. Desmoulins avait trop parlé en dévoilant d'où elle venait, Olympe sentait que l'orateur du club des Jacobins ne l'aimait pas à cause de ça. Soupirant bruyamment, elle vida d'un trait le verre de prune que lui tendait Gabrielle.

« Je crois que je viens de me faire un ennemi dangereux...

- Tu exagères, lança Lucile. Robespierre est un ami de Camille depuis l'adolescence. Ils ont tous les deux étudié à Louis-le-Grand, et il était témoin à notre mariage ! Il est certes étrange au premier abord, mais il n'est pas méchant. Un peu prude, peut-être... »

Olympe haussa les épaules. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de continuer cette conversation. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir et rêver de Ronan, de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie avec lui en Bretagne. Elle se leva, embrassa ses amies puis partit se coucher.


	12. Nouvelle inattendue

**Chapitre 12 : Nouvelle inattendue**

Deux semaines. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Ronan reposait sur ses terres auprès de ses parents. Olympe pensait que ce laps de temps commencerait à panser ses blessures, et que déjà elle irait mieux, mais c'était tout le contraire. Le visage de son amant se dessinait dans ses rêves lorsqu'elle dormait, et c'était souvent qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut, tremblante et en sueur. Elle le revoyait, lui souriant et lui soufflant des 'je t'aime' dans l'oreille, puis elle revoyait la main assassine de Peyrolles lui tirant une balle en plein cœur tandis que son ancien 'prétendant', l'odieux Ramard, riait à gorge déployée. La mort de Ronan la hantait sans cesse. Elle ne pouvait plus passer devant les restes de la Bastille sans que son cœur ne se serre, et conservait précieusement la clé qu'elle y avait récupérée le 15 juillet. Elle n'allait même plus rue du Temple, pour rendre visite à son père. Il devait la croire enfuie avec le Comte d'Artois ou la Duchesse de Polignac, loin des dangers de Paris. Olympe aurait aimé le revoir, au moins une fois, mais il lui faudrait tout raconter, tout expliquer, c'était encore trop tôt. Elle préférait qu'il la croie en sûreté à l'étranger, au moins songerait-il à sauver sa propre personne. Olympe avait déjà perdu l'amour de sa vie, elle ne voulait pas perdre son père en plus. Après chaque cauchemar, la jeune femme se levait et tournait en rond dans le noir de sa chambre. Parfois, elle se plaçait à la fenêtre pour voir les Parisiens circuler, un chien errant fouiller dans les ordures qui trainaient à même la rue, ou quelques voleurs dépouiller les passants imprudents. Même lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas, Olympe se sentait mal. Mal dans son cœur, certes, mais aussi dans son corps. Elle avait chaud, puis froid, et encore chaud. Sa tête tournait parfois au point qu'elle restait assise de longues minutes sans bouger. Des nausées la surprenaient. Avait-elle pris froid à Barbechat, lorsque le vent agitait ses boucles châtaines ? C'était possible, malgré le mois de juillet la température en Bretagne était fraîche, elle était restée un moment sous la pluie. Un matin où son bol de lait l'écœurait plus que d'ordinaire, Olympe le repoussa pour aller vomir. À son retour à la cuisine, Lucile la fixa avec un sourire perplexe.

« Tu ne serais pas enceinte, par hasard ? »

Olympe la dévisagea, l'air paniqué.

« Non ! Non, voyons, ce n'est pas poss... »

Mais si, en faisant le compte, c'était bel et bien possible. La seule nuit d'amour qu'elle avait passée avec Ronan, c'était après l'inhumation du premier Dauphin à Saint-Denis, le 13 juin. Olympe, rejoignant le convoi mené par le Prince de Condé, avait accompagné la dépouille de ce malheureux enfant parti trop tôt, emporté par une tuberculose qui le faisait souffrir depuis quatre ans. Interrompue en pleine prière par des paroles douces, elle s'était retournée pour voir Ronan face à elle. Olympe n'avait pas songé que de cette unique nuit passée dans les bras de son amant aurait pu découler cette grossesse qui maintenant lui faisait peur, tout en lui réchauffant le cœur. Élever son enfant seule, et surtout sans son 'mari', la terrifiait. Mais c'était une partie de Ronan qui revivait à travers ce bébé à venir. Des larmes - de joie, cette fois ! - roulaient le long des joues creusées de la jeune femme. Relevant ses yeux vers Lucile, elle lui sourit.

« En fait, je crois que tu as raison, Lucile. Je suis... Enfin, je pense que je suis enceinte. »

L'épouse de Desmoulins la serra dans ses bras. Elle-même espérait donner un fils à son Camille, mais, en attendant, elle s'imaginait à merveille dans le rôle de la tante attentive et aimante. Son époux et Danton en seraient certainement très heureux ! Et de là-haut, Ronan devait l'être également...

« Par contre, si tu veux que ton enfant porte le nom de son père, il faudra que tu prouves que tu étais bien sa femme...

- Comment le pourrais-je ?

- Il te faut un certificat de mariage.

- Tu es aussi bien placée que moi pour savoir que je n'en ai pas... !

- Je vais en parler à Camille, il trouvera une solution. Sois tranquille. »

Deux jours plus tard, Danton arrivait, tout sourire, chez les Desmoulins. Agitant un papier sous le nez de la jeune femme, il s'empressa par la même occasion de la féliciter pour sa grossesse.

« Je te remercie, Georges ! Et qu'est-ce que ce papier ?

- Bah, tu ne sais pas ? Tu as épousé Ronan en l'église Saint-André-des-Arts au matin du 14 juillet, avant qu'il ne parte combattre. Regarde, ce certificat le prouve ! »

Olympe n'en revenait pas. Prenant le papier, elle ne put s'empêcher de le lire à voix haute.

_« En ce matin du mardi quatorze de juillet de l'an mille sept cent quatre-vingt-neuf, Ronan Mazurier, âgé de vingt ans, né à Barbechat, et Olympe du Puget, âgée de dix-neuf ans, née à Paris, ont été unis par les liens sacrés du mariage._

_Les témoins du marié, Georges-Jacques Danton, âgé de vingt-neuf-ans, né à Arcis-sur-Aube, et Camille Desmoulins, âgé de vingt-huit ans, né à Guise, ont co-signé le présent acte._

_Les témoins de la mariée, Antoinette-Gabrielle Charpentier, épouse Danton, âgée de vingt-neuf ans, née à Paris, et Anne-Lucile-Philippe Laridon-Duplessis, épouse Desmoulins, âgée de dix-neuf ans, née à Paris, ont co-signé le présent acte. »_

La jeune femme était émue aux larmes. Elle embrassa Georges, Camille, Lucile et Gabrielle, très touchée qu'ils l'aient aidée, et surtout qu'ils aient tous les quatre signé le contrat. Ses nouveaux amis valaient de l'or ! Grâce à eux, elle pouvait désormais revendiquer le nom de Mazurier comme étant le sien, elle était officiellement une femme mariée. Son seul regret, à ce moment, fut que ce n'était pas tout à fait la réalité.

**...**

Depuis plusieurs jours, de nouvelles tensions se faisaient sentir dans Paris, mais surtout dans les campagnes. Olympe était tenue fréquemment au courant par Desmoulins, plume incontestée de la Révolution, de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Un matin, elle avait accepté de le suivre avec Lucile au Club des Cordeliers où Danton faisait tonner sa voix de stentor dans toute la salle, pour motiver ses partisans.

« Mes amis ! Je reviens de Versailles, on ne parle que des rébellions des paysans de nos campagnes ! Partout ils s'insurgent contre les seigneurs qui les tyrannisent depuis trop longtemps, des châteaux ont déjà été saccagés, des archives brûlées, et bientôt, ce mouvement se développera dans toute la France !

- Et les députés, qu'ont-ils prévu de faire ? Interrogea Paré, l'ami d'enfance de Danton.

- Ils ne cessent de louvoyer. Certains veulent écraser ces révoltes, d'autres évoquent la création de bureaux pour venir en aide aux plus pauvres, et les plus courageux parlent d'abolir les privilèges de la noblesse et du clergé. Ils ont raison, l'égalité pour tous ! »

Orateur brillant et inégalable, Danton savait comment tourner une situation à son avantage et être suivi par les foules. Sa déclaration venait de susciter des 'bravos' et des 'hourras' dans toute la salle. Olympe était songeuse. Ronan parlait d'abolir les privilèges de la noblesse, afin d'assurer une justice pour tous. Il serait heureux de voir l'une de ses idées sur le point de devenir réelle. Mais l'agitation environnante inquiétait la jeune femme. Elle redoutait une nouvelle prise de la Bastille, avec tous les fantômes que cela comportait. À la fin de la séance, elle rentra à pied rue du Théâtre-Français avec Lucile. Olympe marchait machinalement, accrochée au bras de son amie, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Au loin, elle aperçut une enfant d'environ dix ans, errant plus ou moins dans une ruelle.

« Charlotte ! »

La gamine, coiffée d'un large tricorne trop grand pour elle et vêtue du même bleu que le costume habituel de Danton, se retourna et lui offrit son plus large sourire.

« Olympe ! Oh, je suis tellement contente de te voir ! »

Oubliant qu'elle était en pleine rue, la jeune femme se pencha en avant et ouvrit les bras pour accueillir la petite fille qu'elle serra contre son cœur.

« Olympe, tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que l'on t'avait arrêtée, ou que tu étais morte !

- Non ma petite Charlotte, rassures-toi, je vais bien. Enfin, j'essaye... Tu as sans doute appris que Ronan était... »

Un hochement de tête de la petite fit comprendre à Olympe que oui, elle savait que Ronan n'était plus. Puis, regardant Lucile à qui elle sourit, elle retrouva sa bonne humeur jamais lointaine.

« Bah alors, tu n'me présentes pas ?

- Si, bien sûr. Charlotte, voici Lucile Desmoulins. Tu as sans doute entendu parler de son mari, Camille ?

- Et comment ! C'est un héros ! Enchantée, madame ! sourit l'enfant en soulevant son tricorne.

- Lucile, voici Charlotte, qui erre près du Palais-Royal et que Danton a prise sous son aile...

- Enchantée, jeune demoiselle, rit Lucile en simulant une révérence.

- Alors, que deviens-tu, Olympe ?

- Je vis chez Lucile et Camille depuis... Le 14 juillet. Je n'ai pas voulu retourner avec mon père, ma vie est ici, maintenant. Et puis...

- Et puis ? Allons, dis-moi ! s'impatienta l'enfant qui sautillait sur place.

- Et puis j'attends un bébé. De Ronan, bien sûr...

- Han, mais c'est formidable ! »

Charlotte se serra contre Olympe, l'oreille collée contre son ventre pourtant toujours aussi plat qu'avant. A travers ce bébé, qui d'ailleurs lui devait son existence, la petite avait l'impression d'être une grande sœur. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son amie, elle ne voulait plus la lâcher. Bien entendu, elle ne s'imposerait pas chez les Desmoulins, le Petit Chat qu'elle était avait ses habitudes et ses bonnes adresses, mais il était hors de question de perdre une nouvelle fois Olympe de vue, et surtout pendant aussi longtemps.

« Charlotte, il nous faut rentrer. D'ailleurs, toi aussi, mets-toi à l'abri pendant quelques temps, la colère des Parisiens n'est pas encore apaisée... Mais promets-moi de revenir me voir dès que tu le souhaites, ou dès que tu en as besoin. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Et puis, il aura très certainement besoin d'une sœur sur qui compter, conclut-elle en désignant son ventre.

- Il ?

- Ce sera un fils, j'en suis certaine.

- Olympe, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir ! Je serai toujours là pour ce petit frère, et pour toi ! »

Après une dernière accolade plus longue encore que les précédentes, Olympe regarda Charlotte s'éloigner en sautillant et en chantonnant. Cette petite la fascinerait toujours. Elle savait passer du rire aux larmes en un instant, elle plaisantait bien volontiers mais était également capable d'une grande maturité pour son âge. Après un dernier regard, elle reprit le bras de Lucile et s'éloigna pour rentrer.


	13. Aux larmes citoyennes

**Chapitre 13 : Aux larmes citoyennes**

Olympe avait raison de penser que la situation allait évoluer. Le soir même du 4 août, l'Assemblée Constituante votait l'abolition des privilèges. C'était le premier pas vers une nouvelle France, qui, elle se l'avouait, lui faisait un peu peur. Ne l'avait-elle pas dit à Ronan ?

« J'ai peur de cette foule qui crie vengeance sans savoir et sans connaître. J'ai peur de cette colère que personne ne pourra contenir... »

La jeune femme pressentait que la situation ne s'arrêterait pas là. Dans quel monde son bébé allait-il naître ? Durant combien de temps pourrait-elle se reposer sur Lucile et Camille, ou compter sur l'amitié de Gabrielle et Georges ? Peut-être son passé allait-il les faire se retourner contre elle... Ces pensées la tracassaient, mais Olympe faisait tous les efforts possibles pour les oublier, juste penser à elle et son enfant, aider Lucile aux tâches ménagères et guérir sa plaie au cœur. Chaque jour, elle se tenait au courant de l'avancée de la situation politique. Grâce à Camille et à Danton lorsqu'il leur rendait visite, Olympe apprenait les dernières nouvelles. C'est ainsi qu'elle prit connaissance de la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen, rédigée en partie par Mirabeau, en rivalité avec Danton, et qui venait d'être adoptée le 26 août. Marchant dans les rues de la capitale, son panier sous le bras, elle passait devant un café lorsqu'une voix féminine haut perchée l'interpela. Elle entra timidement dans la salle et vit une femme debout sur une table, à l'image de Desmoulins appelant les Parisiens à la révolte après le renvoi de Necker.

« Citoyennes ! La déclaration des droits de l'homme et du citoyen est une belle avancée ! Mais nous, les femmes, le 'sexe faible', à quoi avons-nous droit ? À rien ! À quand une déclaration des droits de la femme, messieurs les députés ! »

Les ribaudes de passage, occupées à attirer des clients, avaient délaissé leur travail pour se rapprocher de l'oratrice. Un 'bravo' de satisfaction s'élevait, pour la plus grande joie de la femme montée sur la table, qui continuait ainsi son discours. Olympe s'installa à une table sur le côté. De là où elle était, elle écoutait parler cette femme courageuse, qui dédaignait le silence ou les insultes des hommes occupés à boire. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur une femme brune, les cheveux relevés en longues boucles et retenus par une fleur blanche : Solène. Sa 'belle-sœur' assistait elle-aussi à la scène, et répondait volontiers à l'oratrice. Elle semblait captivée par son discours. Lorsque la femme eut terminé son argumentaire, elle s'installa à une petite table plus loin, à côté de celle où Olympe s'était assise. Les ribaudes retournèrent à leurs occupations, et Solène quitta les lieux avec un nouveau client. Olympe regardait timidement l'oratrice, puis osa une parole.

« Bravo pour votre discours, madame, je l'ai trouvé courageux et juste.

- Je vous remercie, mademoiselle... ?

- Madame Mazurier. Olympe Mazurier.

- Ah, ça, pour une coïncidence ! Olympe de Gouges, enchantée ! Entre Olympes, non allons nous comprendre ! rit-elle en lui serrant la main comme à un homme.

- Ravie, répondit la jeune femme en subissant cette poignée de main plus qu'autre chose.

- Les hommes nous traitent comme du bétail. Bonnes à épouser et à engrosser, rien de plus ! Combien de femmes sont mortes en couches ou sous les coups de leur époux ? Je veux changer cela ! Pouvoir obtenir le divorce, être élue député, pouvoir voter. Après tout, ils nous envoient bien à l'échafaud comme les hommes, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous aussi à la Tribune ?

- Vous avez entièrement raison. C'est un beau combat que vous menez là, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour le continuer. Mais je dois partir, j'espère vous revoir, madame de Gouges.

- Appelez-moi juste Olympe, mignonne, je ferai de même ! J'espère qu'à notre prochaine rencontre, la déclaration des droits de la femme sera un texte approuvé et signé par le Roi lui-même ! »

Olympe la salua d'un sourire, lui rendit une nouvelle poignée de main - à laquelle elle s'était préparée, cette fois ! - et sortit. Revoir Solène, entendre parler de Louis XVI, voilà qui la replongeait plus d'un mois en arrière. Manifestement, la sœur de Ronan ne l'avait pas vue. En un sens, Olympe était soulagée. Elle n'aurait certainement pas su comment réagir si elles s'étaient retrouvées face à face. Solène ne l'aimait pas, elle le savait, le sentait. Reprenant son panier, elle fila chez Lucile.

**...**

« Olympe, tu ne devrais pas sortir. Je reviens de chez Danton, Gabrielle m'a parlé de l'agitation qui règne dans les rues.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien, tu peux être tranquille. Je serai rapide comme le vent ! »

Lucile leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Olympe lui embrassait le front. Le mois d'octobre annonçait l'automne, avec son lot de feuilles d'arbres orangées et de premiers vents frais. La jeune femme atteignait son quatrième mois de grossesse, et sans jamais oublier Ronan - c'était impossible, de toute façon - se battait pour passer à autre chose, pour continuer à vivre pour lui, pour elle, pour leur enfant. Toujours aussi têtue qu'auparavant, elle continuait de sortir tous les jours pour voir de nouveaux visages, faire ses propres courses ou retrouver Charlotte au _Café de Foy_, sous les arcades du Palais-Royal. Ce lieu était sacré pour elle, parce que c'était là qu'elle avait vu Ronan pour la première fois. Ainsi, dès que la jeune femme souhaitait voir son Petit Chat, elle lui donnait rendez-vous dans ce café. Ce fut à l'occasion de l'une de ses sorties qu'Olympe croisa Danton, qui s'apprêtait à monter quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant au logis de Camille et Lucile.

« Olympe, tu ferais mieux de rester ici. Je viens chercher Camille, nous nous rendons sur la place de l'Hôtel de Ville, nous allons appeler le peuple au soulèvement. C'est dangereux de sortir dans ton état !

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter, lui sourit la jeune femme. Je vais simplement faire une course, je ne serai pas longue.

- D'accord, mais promets-moi d'être prudente et de rentrer rapidement ! »

Un hochement de tête lui assura qu'elle promettait d'être raisonnable. Un dernier sourire et Olympe partit en direction du Palais-Royal. Rapidement, elle ressentit des tensions dans les rues. La foule était prête à éclater. De partout, elle entendait des cris de 'le Roi à Paris !', ou voyait des boulangers molestés, faute d'avoir du pain. Accélérant le pas, elle fit ses courses au plus vite et repartit, curieuse, vers l'Hôtel de Ville avant de rentrer chez Lucile. Des cris de femmes l'interpelèrent alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Un attroupement de prostituées s'était formé devant une boulangerie restée close. Tambourinant à la porte, les filles de joie s'impatientaient.

« Boulanger, ouvre nous !

- Nous avons faim !

- Ouvre la porte !

- Nous voulons du pain ! A manger pour nos enfants ! »

Tentant une sortie, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années ouvrit la porte et y passa sa tête.

- Pas d'pain, pas d'farine !

- Il y en a bien pour les soldats du Roi !

- C'est la réquisition !

- Tu mens ! Tu le gardes dans ton fournil pour le revendre deux fois plus cher ! hurlait une prostituée furieuse.

- Mais non ! Mais non ! protestait l'artisan, apeuré. Bon... Revenez demain...

- Non, maintenant ! Espèce de traître ! »

Sorti de sa boutique par le col de sa chemise, le pauvre homme se trouvait roué de coups par les filles de joie du Palais-Royal. Ces femmes, ces mères, qui ne supportaient plus de ne pouvoir nourrir leurs enfants, s'en prenaient à celui qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Olympe assistait à la scène de loin. Elle ne voulait pas trop s'approcher, elle ne manquait pas de courage et l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises, mais là elle pensait surtout à son enfant et ne voulait pas prendre un mauvais coup. Deux hommes de haute stature empoignèrent le boulanger que les prostituées avaient cessé de frapper, et le pendirent à un poteau.

« Voilà le sort réservé aux traîtres ! »

Sortie de nulle part, Solène arriva auprès de ses compagnes. Furieuse, elle apportait des piques et des fourches.

« Les filles, je reviens de l'Hôtel de Ville ! Danton, Desmoulins et d'autres appellent au retour du Roi à Paris ! Suivez-moi, marchons sur Versailles, allons récupérer la farine des griffes de ce tyran, et demain vos enfants mangeront, je vous le jure ! A Versailles !

- A Versailles ! reprirent en cœur les filles de joie.

- Allons chercher le boulanger, la boulangère et le petit mitron ! scanda Solène, le poing levé. »

La sœur de Ronan entama sa marche lorsqu'elle aperçut Olympe au loin. Laissant ses compagnes marcher pour les rattraper plus tard, elle s'approcha de sa 'belle-sœur', la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et vit malgré sa large cape qu'elle était enceinte. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un homme armé de piques et de fourches, prêt à les distribuer, arriva.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester là, madame... ?

- Mazurier.

- Madame Mazurier, circulez, ça pourrait être dangereux pour vous, acheva-t-il en s'éloignant pour distribuer sa cargaison.

- Madame Mazurier ? Pour qui tu te prends ! La seule femme du nom de Mazurier, ici, c'est moi, tu entends ? Même si tu attends son enfant, tu n'étais pas mariée avec mon frère, que je sache ! Une amie de l'Autrichienne ne fera jamais partie de la famille ! »

La bousculant de son épaule, elle partit rejoindre la foule qui marchait vers Versailles, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Olympe était trop choquée pour répondre. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas envie. Sa 'belle-sœur' n'avait pas tout à fait tort, elle n'était mariée à Ronan que sur le papier... Et puis Solène avait parlé sous le coup de la colère, la jeune femme préféra appliquer les conseils de Lucile et Danton, et de rentrer au plus vite. Un jour, elle affronterait sa 'belle-sœur' et lui prouverait qu'elle avait sa place dans cette famille qu'elle s'apprêtait à agrandir avec la venue de son enfant. Sur le chemin du retour, des scènes similaires à celle du boulanger se déroulaient. Nombreux étaient les malheureux que l'on retrouvait pendus à une lanterne, et que les soldats de La Fayette, qui avaient pour ordre de ne pas réagir, décrochaient. Enfin rentrée chez Lucile, Olympe referma la porte pour s'y adosser.

« Cette colère que personne ne pourra contenir... Ce n'en est que le commencement... »

**...**

Décidée à rester raisonnable, Olympe se contenta de s'occuper chez Lucile sans en sortir. La rage des parisiennes n'avait trouvé de repos que lorsque, menacée par la foule en furie, la famille royale avait cédé. Ramenés à Paris et installés aux Tuileries, à deux pas du Palais-Royal, Louis XVI, son épouse, sa sœur et ses enfants étaient devenus les prisonniers de leur peuple, qui pourtant passa de ses cris vengeurs à des acclamations de 'Vive le Roi ! Vive la Reine ! Vive le Dauphin ! Vive la Nation !'. Olympe ressentait un pincement au cœur. Depuis la prise de la Bastille, jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de la Reine et des enfants dont elle s'était occupée pendant plusieurs années. Que devenaient-ils ? Elle espérait les revoir, ou au moins les apercevoir. Montrer à Marie-Antoinette que malgré tout, elle la soutenait et ne l'oubliait pas. Après tout, Olympe n'était-elle pas des leurs ? L'amour ne peut pas tout changer, du moins pas ce que l'on est au plus profond de soi. Déjà tiraillée entre sa position à Versailles et ses sentiments pour Ronan, la jeune femme était à présent écartelée entre sa nouvelle vie, son amitié pour ceux qui l'avaient soutenue lorsqu'elle était 'au bord du vide', et sa fidélité inébranlable envers la Reine qui l'appréciait beaucoup. La famille royale était devenue la nouvelle attraction parisienne. Depuis que Louis XV avait choisi de retourner vivre à Versailles à la fin de la Régence, Paris n'avait plus eu son souverain en son sein. Et c'était là le cœur du problème : Louis XVI était trop loin de son peuple pour pouvoir vraiment en mesurer toute la souffrance. A chaque apparition de la Reine et de ses enfants dans les jardins des Tuileries, c'était l'attroupement. Les Parisiens se pressaient devant les grilles du palais pour voir le petit Dauphin jardiner ou sa sœur, Madame Royale, se promener avec leur mère. Apprenant que l'on pouvait les voir, et même de très près, Olympe se promit d'aller un jour aux Tuileries. Mais cela, la jeune femme le garda pour elle. Lors du dernier dîner organisé chez Danton, où elle fut conviée avec Lucile, des débats avaient animé la soirée. Le chef des Cordeliers réclamait une monarchie constitutionnelle, l'acariâtre Marat demandait la tête des tyrans et préconisait la République. Bien que très attachée à sa nouvelle famille, Olympe n'en oubliait pas l'ancienne, et elle préférait taire ses convictions et ses sentiments afin de vivre en paix. D'autant que plusieurs fois elle avait croisé Maximilien Robespierre, l'ami de Camille, et qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Il parlait peu, ne serait-ce que parce que souvent ses oratoires endormaient l'assemblée, mais écoutait beaucoup, et surtout semblait tout retenir. Elle aussi, elle écoutait. Les idées de Danton n'étaient pas si dénuées de sens, du moins elles l'étaient beaucoup moins que celles, extravagantes et dangereuses, de Marat. Le pressentiment d'Olympe se confirmait lorsqu'elle l'écoutait parler. Cette colère incontrôlable la terrifiait, pour elle, pour son enfant. L'abîme qui séparait le peuple de ses souverains était trop grand pour revenir en arrière, et laissait présager un avenir délicat, menaçant de s'écrouler. Les deux partis ne se comprenaient pas, se craignaient même, et étaient prêts à s'affronter. Un environnement peu idéal pour une jeune femme enceinte qui devrait au contraire se détendre et préparer au mieux la venue de son bébé.


	14. Heureuses retrouvailles

**Chapitre 14 : Heureuses retrouvailles**

L'hiver était là, rude et froid. Le manteau blanc de la neige recouvrait les rues de Paris la nuit, pour mieux laisser place à une épaisse boue nauséabonde lorsque la capitale reprenait vie au petit matin. La situation s'était quelque peu calmée depuis que la famille royale s'était installée de force aux Tuileries, et Lucile et Gabrielle ne redoutaient plus que leur petite protégée sorte pour changer d'air ou se faire de nouveaux amis. Olympe était donc ravie d'avoir cette quasi-autorisation d'arpenter les rues de la capitale pour retrouver Charlotte au _Café de Foy_, tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser Solène. Sa dernière entrevue avec la sœur de Ronan l'avait légèrement ébranlée, et la jeune femme redoutait que celle-ci ne l'accepte jamais comme membre de la famille à part entière. Mais à vrai dire, c'était un souci qu'Olympe préférait reléguer au second plan. Elle était à présent enceinte de six mois, et cette grossesse lui pesait. De nature assez mince et élancée, elle avait beaucoup maigri suite à la mort de son amant et aux dures semaines qui avaient suivi la prise de la Bastille. Bien qu'elle ait repris des forces, elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa santé habituelle, et une grossesse aussi avancée était déjà une belle épreuve. Cependant, cela n'avait pas arrêté sa curiosité. Plus que jamais elle souhaitait revoir sa Reine et ses petits protégés, le Dauphin et sa sœur, pour leur manifester toute son amitié et son soutien. Ils devaient en avoir besoin, Olympe n'en doutait pas. N'osant l'avouer directement à Lucile et Camille, elle prétexta une simple visite à Charlotte, s'emmitoufla sous une épaisse cape et descendit l'escalier de l'immeuble. Elle avait cependant accepté l'offre de Lucile de prendre une voiture pour la conduire jusqu'au Palais-Royal. Marcher si longtemps à son stade de grossesse, c'était prendre un risque inutile, surtout par ce froid. À peine arrivée devant les grilles du Palais-Royal, elle rebroussa chemin puis rejoignit le Louvre, qu'elle longea jusqu'aux Tuileries. Au loin, Olympe apercevait une foule attroupée devant les grilles qui séparaient le Carrousel du Louvre du palais. Des gardes Suisses faisaient le guet, mais aucune agitation ne les inquiétait outre mesure, ils étaient là uniquement pour veiller au grain. Olympe s'approcha doucement, se frayant un chemin entre les Parisiens curieux, pour apostropher une femme qui se hissait sur la pointe de ses pieds pour mieux voir.

« Excusez-moi, madame, que se passe-t-il ?

- Bah, d'où sortez-vous, m'dame, vous n'êtes pas très renseignée ! C'est l'heure où l'Autrichienne fait sa promenade quotidienne avec ses enfants ! »

Olympe remercia la femme d'un sourire pour l'information, bien que cette expression de 'l'Autrichienne' l'énervait au plus haut point à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. Lorsque les premiers curieux furent enfin rassasiés à la vue de cette Reine épiée mais toujours digne, Olympe put s'approcher à son tour. La souveraine était là, enfin, à peine à cent mètres de l'ancienne sous-gouvernante de ses enfants. Marie-Antoinette n'avait pas changé. La jeune femme la trouvait toujours aussi belle bien que fatiguée. Elle était fière et gardait la tête haute. Elle dédaignait proprement ces maudits Parisiens qui l'avaient sortie de son Trianon si cher à son cœur, et qui l'observaient comme un ours en cage, attraction populaire mais raillée et crainte à la fois. Elle marchait lentement, appuyée sur le bras de madame de Tourzel, la nouvelle gouvernante de ses enfants depuis les départs successifs d'Olympe et de Yolande de Polignac. Son doux regard bleu se posait sur ses seuls enfants survivants. Si Louis-Charles s'amusait à admirer les maigres arbres recouverts de neige et à guetter l'évolution de ses plantations, faisant fi des Parisiens présents, Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte, elle, restait collée à sa mère. La jeune princesse, qui venait d'avoir onze ans le 19 décembre, n'était pas de nature craintive, mais elle avait hérité le caractère fier et hautain de sa mère. Elle ne supportait pas cette foule qui l'observait, insultait ses parents et l'avait privée de sa vie paisible à Versailles. Son petit frère n'était qu'un enfant, il s'amusait, loin de s'imaginer dans quel monde il évoluait à présent. Mais elle, elle était une adolescente, elle comprenait. Le regard fixé sur le sol, elle fut attirée par Louis-Charles qui, délaissant ses buissons défraîchis, faisait un signe de la main vers la foule. La princesse allait le réprimander - on ne salue pas ainsi un peuple si dédaigneux et méchant ! - lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette qu'elle connaissait et adorait : Olympe. Un sourire illumina le visage aux joues encore rondes, derniers signes de l'enfance, et à son tour, elle fit un signe de la main en direction de son ancienne sous-gouvernante. Puis, secouant doucement le bras de sa mère, elle indiqua la direction où se trouvait la jeune femme, soudain rouge pivoine à l'idée d'attirer l'attention.

« Maman, regardez là-bas, c'est mademoiselle du Puget ! »

Marie-Antoinette leva son regard azur vers la jeune femme et lui adressa un large sourire, le premier depuis plusieurs semaines, sans doute. Saluer elle aussi la foule n'était pas digne d'une Reine, et elle craignait également que les Parisiens ne comprennent qu'une personne parmi eux semblait avoir des relations amicales avec la famille royale. Or, autant Louis XVI était encore respecté, autant Marie-Antoinette se savait profondément haïe par ce peuple qui, quinze ans plus tôt, l'avait pourtant accalmée. Olympe, elle, était heureuse. Elle venait de revoir sa Reine, ses petits mignons, et surtout, eux ne l'avaient pas oubliée, bien au contraire. Agrippant la grille à pleine main, elle rendit leurs sourires aux enfants et à Marie-Antoinette puis du bout de l'index leur fit un signe, un salut discret mais visible et compréhensible. Le passé de la jeune femme remontait dans son esprit, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Regrettait-elle d'avoir quitté le service de Marie-Antoinette ? Vu la situation dans laquelle était la famille royale, pas vraiment. Et on ne l'aurait probablement pas autorisée à s'installer avec eux aux Tuileries, elle aurait dû retourner chez son père ou choisir l'exil, comme la Duchesse de Polignac. Pourtant, elle se reprochait d'avoir abandonné ceux qui faisaient, il y a peu, partie de son quotidien, une sorte d'autre famille. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marie-Antoinette retourna dans le palais, à peine plus chaud que l'extérieur mais où, au moins, elle n'était pas épiée. Un dernier signe de main du petit Dauphin fit sourire Olympe, puis plus rien. Ils étaient rentrés, l'attraction était terminée, les Parisiens retournaient vaquer à leurs occupations. La jeune femme resta plantée contre la grille un bon moment, bercée par ses souvenirs, jusqu'à ce qu'un Suisse l'aborde.

« Madame, vous ne devriez pas rester là. Rentrez chez vous. »

Olympe s'exécuta. Un dernier regard vers les Tuileries où elle se promit de retourner, puis elle marcha lentement vers le Louvre. La neige commençait à tomber, elle avait froid, et un chocolat chaud - denrée devenue quasiment rare et hors de prix ! - lui ferait un bien fou.

**...**

Olympe regardait le fond de sa tasse vide. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner, et il commençait à se faire tard. Voilà deux heures qu'elle était partie de chez Lucile, celle-ci allait s'inquiéter et la rechercher. La jeune femme quitta sa petite table, passa devant le banc où dormait Ronan lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, lui lança un regard douloureux - elle le revoyait encore allongé dessus, perdu dans son sommeil ! - puis s'éloigna pour trouver une voiture qui la ramènerait rue du Théâtre-Français. Trop pressée de rentrer, elle ne prêtait pas attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient, et ignorait alors que quelqu'un la suivait. Olympe s'apprêtait à héler un cabriolet lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Un sursaut, les membres qui se mirent à trembler, le cœur qui commença s'emballer, elle se retourna et vit une femme d'une trentaine d'années, cachée sous une ample cape de fourrure noire, dressée devant elle. Cette femme ne lui était pas inconnue, assurément, elle l'avait déjà vue... Mais où ? Soudain, cela lui revint : madame de Tourzel ! Olympe ne l'avait rencontrée qu'une fois à Versailles, et l'avait aperçue de loin un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt.

« Mademoiselle du Puget ?

- Euh... Oui ?

- Vous êtes difficile à trouver et à suivre ! Voilà une heure que je vous cherche !

- J'étais au _Café de Foy_, je buvais...

- Qu'importe ! La Reine m'envoie. Elle vous a vue au loin, aux grilles des Tuileries, elle aimerait vous revoir, ses enfants aussi. Vous leur manquez !

- Je ne peux pas, je dois partir, on m'attend. Et je...

- Pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas possible. La Reine est fatiguée, elle se repose, et le Dauphin a sa leçon de géographie. Mais demain... Vous pourrez ?

- Demain ? Oui, je crois... Je serai là.

- Parfait ! Rendez-vous devant le Pavillon de Flore à quatorze heures. Soyez discrète, je vous y attendrai. »

N'attendant pas la réponse d'Olympe, madame de Tourzel tourna les talons et s'en alla. La jeune femme restait perplexe. Revoir la Reine, lui parler, l'approcher... Elle en rêvait ! Mais cela la terrifiait. Si Danton et Desmoulins l'apprenaient ? En un sens, elle ne faisait rien de mal, au fond d'elle-même elle savait que même s'ils le lui reprochaient, ils finiraient par la comprendre et lui pardonneraient. Mais si ce Robespierre le savait ? Rien que d'y penser, Olympe trembla. A moins que ce ne soit le froid ? Décidée à parler à sa Reine au moins une dernière fois, elle rentra chez Lucile pour mieux revenir le lendemain.

**...**

« Quoi, encore ? Mais tu as vu Charlotte hier ! s'étonna Lucile.

- Et alors ? sourit Olympe, qui restait la plus naturelle possible. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis plusieurs semaines, elle s'inquiète de son futur petit-frère, qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ?

- Tu n'es pas raisonnable, il fait froid, tu es fatiguée, regarde comme tu es pâle ! Gabrielle, qui n'est enceinte que de deux mois, reste cloîtrée chez elle !

- Eh bien, elle manque de belles occasions de voir Paris sous la neige ! Je ne l'envie pas ! »

Olympe, bornée à souhait, haussa les épaules et enfila sa cape.

« Rassure-toi, Lucile. Je vais au Palais-Royal, j'offre un chocolat à Charlotte, je lui dis que le bébé m'assène des coups insupportables, et je reviens ! »

Décontenancée par une telle audace et un tel optimisme, Lucile se laissa enlacer par son amie et la regarda partir. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue aussi joyeuse. Commençait-elle déjà à panser ses plaies ? Retournant à sa cuisine - Camille recevait Danton et leur ami Fabre d'Eglantine le soir, il lui fallait prévoir de la nourriture pour un régiment ! - elle pensa à autre chose. Olympe, elle, fit le même trajet que la veille, mais au lieu de s'arrêter aux grilles, elle continua son chemin jusqu'au pont du Carrousel, où elle tourna à gauche et se planta devant une petite porte du Pavillon de Flore. La jeune femme recouvrit sa tête avec sa capuche. Seules ses longues boucles dépassaient de l'énorme forme noire qu'elle était. Une voix douce l'appela.

« Mademoiselle du Puget ! »

Olympe se retourna, reconnut madame de Tourzel et entra sans être vue.

« Mademoiselle, nous avons deux heures devant nous jusqu'à ce que la Reine fasse sa promenade habituelle. Pressons-nous. »

Le Pavillon de Flore, séparé des Tuileries par une galerie, n'était en fait qu'à une centaine de mètres du Palais. Olympe pressa le pas, suivant celle qui remplaçait Yolande de Polignac auprès des enfants de la Reine. La galerie lui sembla d'une longueur surprenante, tant l'envie de revoir Marie-Antoinette était grande. Au moment où enfin elle s'apprêtait à revoir sa souveraine, une bouffée de joie l'envahit. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Ronan, elle était vraiment heureuse. Une porte s'ouvrit devant elle, la faisant pénétrer dans un petit salon aux tentures vertes mais bien triste. Habituée au faste de Versailles, à la magnificence de la Galerie des Glaces ou au charme de Trianon, Olympe était déçue, presque déprimée.

« La Reine va bientôt arriver avec ses enfants. Ne bougez pas, installez-vous dans ce fauteuil, insista la gouvernante en désignant un siège. »

Olympe obtempéra et patienta. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marie-Antoinette arriva avec le Dauphin et Madame Royale. La jeune femme se leva et se plongea dans une large révérence avant d'être bousculée par Louis-Charles qui s'était précipité sur elle.

« Mademoiselle ! Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé ? »

Olympe n'osait pas plaquer deux gros baisers sonores sur les joues roses de l'enfant, pourtant elle en mourait d'envie. Il était si mignon avec ses boucles blondes, si joyeux malgré les évènements ! Le 'Chou d'Amour' de Marie-Antoinette était un enfant attachant, toujours prêt à aider ceux qu'il aimait et à jouer. Vieille habitude versaillaise, Olympe attendit l'accord de la Reine pour se relever.

« Olympe, ce n'est plus Versailles, ici, relève-toi, sourit tristement la Reine.

- Majesté, je suis... »

Une vague de larmes emplit ses beaux yeux marron. Elle rêvait de courir vers la souveraine, de la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, ce n'était pas correct. Marie-Antoinette résolut son dilemme, s'approcha vivement et l'enlaça. Jamais elle n'était aussi familière, cela ne lui correspondait pas, mais là, la situation était différente. Elle aussi sentait qu'elle ne reverrait certainement plus jamais Olympe, du moins pas dans ces conditions, et il fallait profiter de cet éphémère et unique instant...

« Olympe, tu attends un enfant ? Ainsi, je ne t'ai pas libérée de ton emploi pour rien, tu as retrouvé l'homme que tu aimes, je suis heureuse pour toi ! »

Le sourire qu'Olympe affichait disparut. La Reine comprit que tout n'était pas rose dans la vie de son ancienne protégée. Lui désignant le siège que la jeune femme occupait à son arrivée, elle s'installa en face, avec sa fille à sa droite - trop timide pour courir vers Olympe comme l'avait fait son frère - et son fils sur les genoux.

« Que deviens-tu ? Racontes moi...

- Majesté, je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir ! Mais, malheureusement, rien ne s'est déroulé comme je l'espérais. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé Ronan, l'homme que j'allais épouser, il venait d'être abattu par les soldats de la Bastille. Deux balles de fusil dans le dos... Je suis arrivée à temps pour qu'il me voie avant de rendre son âme à Dieu... Depuis, j'ai pris son nom, je me fais appeler Olympe Mazurier. Par les temps qui courent, la particule de ma naissance n'est plus de bon ton. Et je reste anonyme. »

Les larmes d'Olympe remontaient à la surface. Elle attendit quelques instants, puis continua son récit.

« Par la suite, Camille Desmoulins et son épouse, Lucile, des amis de Ronan, m'ont recueillie. J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte trois semaines après avoir fait enterrer mon Ronan chez lui, en Bretagne. Depuis, je vis rue du Théâtre-Français, chez les Desmoulins. Ils prennent soin de moi, ils sont devenus mes amis, mais surtout, ils respectent ce que j'étais et ce que je ressens... »

La jeune femme avait cru bon d'ajouter ce dernier point. Elle ne voulait pas que Marie-Antoinette la soupçonne d'avoir changé de camp en quittant son emploi. Jamais ! Elle restait fidèle à la souveraine, et bien que respectant les idées de Desmoulins et Danton, elle ne les partageait pas toutes. La Reine observait Olympe, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Rassure-toi, Olympe, je ne te reproche rien. Je connais ta valeur et ta fidélité, et, bien que ces hommes qui t'ont aidée m'accusent de tous les maux de la France, je leur suis reconnaissante d'avoir été là pour toi lorsque tu as perdu l'homme que tu aimais et que tu étais seule. J'aurais aimé être là pour toi, moi aussi, mais, comme tu as dû l'apprendre, plus rien n'est comme autrefois. Je regrette tellement Trianon, mon Hameau, et puis Yolande... Je revois parfois monsieur de Fersen, mais ses visites se font de plus en plus rares. Et mes pauvres chers enfants... J'ai peur, Olympe. J'ai peur de l'avenir, de ce que sera demain. J'ai peur de mourir... »

Marie-Antoinette baissa les yeux vers son fils, qui ronronnait, collé à sa mère, la tête posée au creux de son cou. Madame Royale, silencieuse comme un fantôme, écoutait la scène et observait Olympe en lui souriant, comme fascinée.

« Quand naîtra ton enfant ?

- En mars, Majesté. J'espère de tout cœur un fils. Il accomplira ce que son père n'a pas eu le temps de faire. Il grandira protégé par ces Droits de l'homme que l'Assemblée a votés, mais dans le respect le plus total de son souverain.

- Tu es bonne, Olympe, tu mérites d'avoir une vie heureuse et loin de ces troubles qui agitent le royaume.

- Je ne serai jamais pleinement heureuse, Majesté, sans l'homme que j'aime à mes côtés. Mais je ferai tout pour que ma vie en vaille la peine, et que Ronan ne soit pas mort en vain. Mais je vous remercie, et surtout, je prie chaque jour pour que la situation s'améliore, pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre et que l'on vous libère de cette pesante surveillance qui plane sur vous, sur le Roi, et sur nos petits Princes. »

Les deux femmes continuèrent ainsi à parler pendant une heure. Olympe craignait Marie-Antoinette lorsqu'elle était à Versailles, aujourd'hui elle la comprenait plus que jamais. Toutes deux privées des hommes qu'elles aimaient - bien que la Reine reçoive des lettres et des visites du Comte de Fersen - elles étaient également en train de traverser une douloureuse période qui sonnait le glas de leur vie passée. Après une dernière accolade avec la souveraine qu'Olympe se permit, après un dernier câlin aux deux Princes - Madame Royale avait fini par sortir de sa réserve - la jeune femme dut partir.

« Adieu, Olympe, portez-vous bien, toi et ton enfant...

- Adieu, Majesté, je prierai pour vous chaque jour, chaque soir... Adieu... »

Marie-Antoinette quitta la pièce pour faire sa promenade du jour sous les yeux des Parisiens, comme un animal attaché que l'on expose dans un cirque ou un objet rare montré dans un cabinet de curiosités. Olympe, elle, repartit comme elle était venue. Une fois dans la rue, elle laissa libre cours à ses sanglots. Non, jamais elle ne reverrait la Reine, c'était une certitude. Ou, du moins, pas dans ces conditions-là. Au mieux, elle l'apercevrait de loin, marchant dans les jardins des Tuileries avec son fils et sa fille. Mais il était plus prudent pour tout le monde qu'elles ne se reparlent plus jamais. Avec ce court moment privilégié passé avec Marie-Antoinette s'achevait définitivement la vie d'Olympe du Puget. Olympe Mazurier, elle, devait continuer à vivre.


	15. L'héritier

**Chapitre 15 : L'héritier**

Les fêtes du nouvel an avaient profondément attristé Olympe. Elle aurait dû les célébrer avec Ronan, en tant qu'épouse et future maman pleinement heureuse. Au lieu de cela, elle dut dire au revoir à Gabrielle et Danton qui étaient partis à Arcis-sur-Aube, chez la mère de son ami avocat, et eut le grand déplaisir de revoir Robespierre chez Camille et Lucile. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'un homme brillant et joyeux comme Desmoulins pouvait trouver à cet avocat d'Arras, guindé et assez peu jovial. Malgré un 31 décembre fêté dignement autour d'un festin, la jeune femme se sentait donc en peine et avait écourté sa soirée. Aux festivités elle préférait la solitude et les rêveries. En outre, elle songeait à ce qu'allait devenir sa vie lorsqu'elle finirait par s'installer dans son propre logis. Olympe avait commencé à en discuter avec Lucile. Elle était heureuse de vivre auprès de ses amis, bien entendu, et n'oubliait pas ce qu'elle leur devait. Mais ils avaient besoin d'intimité, elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec eux indéfiniment et surtout, elle aussi voulait son propre appartement, son intérieur où elle serait chez elle et éduquerait son enfant sans toujours, ou presque, croiser du monde.

« Tu ne te plais pas chez nous ? soupirait Lucile, le regard triste.

- Si bien sûr, je n'oublie pas tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, toi et Camille, la rassura Olympe en lui prenant la main. Mais vous avez votre vie, j'ai la mienne à réinventer, à reconstruire. J'ai ce petit bébé qui va bientôt prendre beaucoup de mon temps. Imagine s'il devait se mettre à pleurer pendant une réunion de Camille, Fabre et Georges ! »

Rien qu'à cette idée, les deux femmes se mirent à rire. Lucile imaginait mal ce géant musclé qu'était Danton bercer un nouveau-né afin de pouvoir présider l'une de ses soirées tranquillement. Force était de constater que cette vie ne serait pas possible bien longtemps, et pesante à tous.

« Bien. Tu as raison. Mais reste avec nous durant les premiers mois de ton enfant. Après, nous chercherons ensemble un petit appartement qui vous conviendrait à tous les deux... Et qui ne soit pas trop loin d'ici !

- D'accord, c'est promis, sourit Olympe. »

La jeune femme serra son amie dans ses bras. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui rendre autant de services que Lucile lui en avait rendus jusque-là, il lui faudrait au moins deux vies entières pour accomplir cette mission. Mais en un sens, cette décision rassurait Olympe. Se retrouver seule avec un nourrisson, dans les premiers temps, était une pensée terrifiante. Elle n'y connaissait rien, et n'avait plus sa mère pour la conseiller. Lucile lui serait d'un soutien précieux, tout comme Gabrielle qui a déjà eu un fils, hélas décédé. En attendant de chercher le nouveau logis d'Olympe, Camille et Danton lui avaient offert de meubler sa chambre actuelle, afin que l'arrivée de ce bébé tant attendu se passe le mieux du monde. Un berceau de bois trônait désormais au pied du lit d'Olympe, ainsi, elle pourrait le voir s'endormir tous les soirs, et aurait toujours un œil sur lui. Lucile lui avait appris à broder une couverture de laine blanche, des layettes et des langes. Une petite commode vint terminer le tout, elle contiendrait tout le nécessaire de l'enfant : biberons en étain, jouets en bois, habits prêtés par Gabrielle - un vrai petit prince ! Dans cette chambre, Olympe se sentait presque chez elle. Tout lui plaisait, tout était à son goût, elle était son refuge, le lieu où elle avait préféré vivre durant les semaines qui avaient suivi la mort de Ronan. Sous son lit, dans une boîte, elle conservait toujours précieusement le mouchoir vert que son amant s'était attaché autour du poignet en signe de ralliement, le foulard rouge qu'il portait autour de son cou, la clé récupérée à la Bastille, et le médaillon offert par Marie-Antoinette contenant des mèches de ses cheveux et de ceux de ses enfants. Ces reliques étaient, avec son bébé, ce que la jeune femme possédait de plus précieux. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de nuits où elle s'était endormie avec le foulard de Ronan pressé contre son cœur ou contre son nez, pour respirer encore son odeur et l'imaginer allongé à côté d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Parfois, elle l'entendait lui murmurer de douces paroles dans son oreille.

« Olympe, mon amour, je t'aime, je veille sur toi, n'aies pas peur. Je t'aimerai toujours... »

Les réveils n'en étaient que plus difficiles. Avait-elle rêvé ces paroles, ou Ronan veillait-il réellement sur elle de là-haut ? Olympe se plaisait à le croire. A force, elle s'en était même persuadée. Mais c'était son jardin secret. Elle n'en parlait à personne, le gardait pour elle, et c'était mieux ainsi. C'était aussi pour cela que la jeune femme rêvait d'avoir son chez elle : avoir cet espace personnel où elle serait seule face au souvenir de son amant, et ainsi pouvoir se reconstruire sans jamais l'oublier.

**...**

L'agitation était à son comble. Pour l'occasion, Danton et son épouse étaient même venus chez Lucile, en pleine nuit, sortis de leur sommeil paisible par un Desmoulins des plus affolés. C'était le branlebas de combat chez Camille, où sa femme courait dans tous les sens, cherchant alternativement torchons humides, serviettes chaudes et autres bassines de cuivre. Le grand jour était arrivé : le bébé se manifestait, Olympe allait accoucher. Rien ne laissait pourtant présager, au matin de ce 13 mars 1790, que la jeune femme mettrait son enfant au monde le soir-même. Réveillée de bonne heure, elle s'était découvert un grand appétit. Alléchée par du pain frais - la farine était enfin parvenue jusqu'à Paris ! - et le bon café de Lucile, elle s'était laissée aller à déjeuner avec délectation. Malgré ses neuf mois de grossesse, elle continuait ses sorties quotidiennes. Plus de Tuileries, plus de Reine, et même plus de Palais-Royal : Olympe redoutait que son enfant ne vienne au monde dans une voiture ! Simplement un tour du quartier, une visite au club des Cordeliers pour apporter son déjeuner à Camille lorsqu'il y passait sa journée, ou une simple course pour aider Lucile, rien de plus. Ce jour-là, Charlotte avait même fait le déplacement jusqu'à la rue du Théâtre-Français pour voir son amie et écouter bouger son 'petit frère' dans le ventre d'Olympe. L'enfant des rues était ravie, et surtout, elle trépignait d'impatience de voir ce bébé tant attendu. Après un chocolat que la jeune femme offrit à son Petit Chat dans un café proche de la cour du Commerce où vivait Danton, elle était retournée chez Lucile et l'avait aidée à la cuisine et au ménage. Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, à broder - son nouveau passe-temps favori ! - avec son amie, jusqu'à ce moment... Vers vingt heures, Olympe ressentit les premières douleurs de l'enfantement. Un violent cri lui échappa et elle laissa choir son ouvrage au sol. Soutenue par Camille et Lucile, elle alla s'allonger dans son lit, à respirer comme elle pouvait, en tentant de ne pas paniquer. Rapidement en sueur, supportant difficilement les contractions qui se rapprochaient, elle priait au plus profond de son cœur pour que tout se passe bien, pour que son bébé soit un garçon, et surtout pour qu'il survive. S'il venait à rejoindre son père dans l'autre monde, la jeune femme ne le supporterait pas. Quatre heures plus tard, les contractions étaient assez proches pour que Lucile puisse présager sans trop se tromper que le bébé allait arriver de façon imminente. C'est là qu'elle envoya son époux chercher Gabrielle qu'Olympe réclamait : elle connaissait déjà le processus d'une naissance, elle serait forcément de bon conseil. Et bien entendu, il était hors de question que Danton manque un tel évènement. Desmoulins attrapa le premier manteau venu et fit l'aller et le retour en un temps record. A son arrivée, un cri déchirant d'Olympe, entremêlé de larmes, interrompit la discussion qui s'était installée entre les deux amis et Gabrielle. L'épouse de l'avocat se précipita au chevet de la parturiente puis aida Lucile à lui éponger le front et à changer les serviettes ensanglantées qui recouvraient le lit.

« Allez, courage Olympe, tu y es presque !

- Respire à fond, et maintenant pousse ! »

La jeune femme pressait la main de Lucile dans la sienne tandis que Gabrielle faisait office de sage-femme improvisée. Pendant ce temps, Desmoulins et Danton plaisantaient pour se rassurer et tromper les minutes qui leur semblaient durer des heures. Ravis en cet instant d'être des hommes, ils n'en craignaient pas moins pour la vie d'Olympe et de son enfant. Après tout, la mère de la jeune femme n'était-elle pas morte en donnant le jour à une si belle petite fille ? Enchaînant les verres d'eau de vie, ils attendaient et badinaient, pour oublier. Ce ne fut qu'à deux heures, au matin du 14 mars, que le bébé vint au monde. Des pleurs stridents signalèrent aux deux compères qu'enfin le travail était terminé, et surtout que l'enfant était bien vivant. Ces deux hommes, dont l'un était bâti comme une armoire, se sentirent soudainement... timides ! Ils désiraient entrer, voir la mère et le petit, mais n'osaient pas, et préféraient attendre que leurs épouses viennent les chercher. Olympe, elle, respirait. Epuisée, pâle comme un fantôme et en sueur, elle n'en était pas moins vivante, et heureuse. De grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux cernés, le long de son visage creusé par la fatigue. Lucile déposa alors dans ses bras un paquet de langes qui s'agitait en couinant : c'était son bébé, il était là, il était réel, c'était certainement le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Tu avais raison Olympe, c'est un fils... »

Attendrie par ce petit bout de chou qui avait la même forme d'yeux que Ronan, Olympe lui embrassait le front et prenait ses petites mains potelées dans les siennes : les menottes lui parurent minuscules !

« Je crois que tu as deux admirateurs qui meurent d'envie de te voir, ma chère ! sourit Lucile qui fit entrer Danton et Desmoulins. »

Olympe se redressa sur ses coussins et les regardait, les yeux embués de larmes et un sourire radieux lui traversant le visage.

« Ronan a un fils ! Un beau petit garçon qui lui ressemble ! »

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent pour mieux voir le petit qui s'était endormi. Le fils de leur ami, le pied de nez que la vie venait de faire à cette mort qui avait emporté Ronan trop tôt : il était là ! Le bébé ressemblait à son père, en grandissant cette ressemblance serait certainement renforcée. Le jeune paysan revivait à travers ce petit garçon adorable et surtout très attendu.

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler Olympe ? interrogea Lucile. »

Après quelques minutes de réflexion passées à observer le bébé, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers ses compagnons, pendus à ses lèvres.

« Ronan Camille Georges Lucien Gabriel Mazurier. Ronan comme son père, Camille comme toi, dit-elle en désignant Desmoulins, Georges comme toi, ajouta Olympe en montrant Danton, Lucien pour Lucile et Gabriel pour Gabrielle, naturellement. S'il pouvait avoir deux parrains et deux marraines, je vous choisirais tous les quatre mais je vais respecter l'ordre chronologique des choses. Ronan t'a d'abord connu Camille, ainsi que toi Lucile. Je vous présente donc votre filleul... »

Elle tendit alors le petit vers Desmoulins qui le prit précautionneusement dans ses bras, aidé de sa femme. Le grand monument qu'était Danton en était ému aux larmes, qu'il effaça rapidement d'un revers de manche : il avait sa réputation à tenir ! Mais c'était trop tard, Gabrielle l'avait vu et un léger coup de coude dans ses côtes le lui fit comprendre. La jeune femme riait en voyant ce roc qui déchaînait les foules pleurer devant un nourrisson, mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle l'aimait, son Danton, pour sa sensibilité et pour son côté paternel très développé.

« Nous serons toujours là pour lui, je peux te le jurer, Olympe. »

Camille était fier de ce filleul en qui il revoyait nettement Ronan. Lucile, quant à elle, était déjà sous le charme du bébé. Mais l'heure était au repos, ils en avaient tous besoin, et surtout Olympe qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de bâiller. La nouvelle marraine déposa le bébé dans son berceau et le recouvrit avec la couverture brodée par sa maman, couverture à laquelle il faudrait désormais rajouter les initiales du nouveau-né ! Un dernier baiser sur le front d'Olympe et tout le monde était dehors, prêts à boire un ultime verre d'eau de vie avant de retrouver un sommeil bien mérité. Seule dans sa chambre, éclairée par une maigre bougie en fin de vie et vouée à s'éteindre, Olympe admirait son bébé qui dormait comme un ange.

« Ronan, tu as un fils. Il est beau, il te ressemble. Il accomplira ce que tu n'as pas pu faire, il vengera ta mort... »

Sur ces dernières paroles soufflées dans un soupir, Olympe s'endormit pour le sommeil du juste. Désormais, elle avait une nouvelle raison de vivre et de se battre : Petit Ronan était là.


	16. L'indépendance

**Chapitre 16 : L'indépendance**

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance du fils d'Olympe. Si, les premiers temps, ce grand changement dans la vie de la jeune femme l'avait beaucoup déroutée et dépassée, elle était à présent maîtresse de la situation. Les semaines qui avaient suivi la naissance de Petit Ronan - le surnom du bébé pour le différencier de son père - n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour Olympe et Lucile. L'enfant ne faisait pas ses nuits et passait le plus clair de son temps à pleurer. La jeune maman le berçait, le nourrissait ou le langeait sans que la situation ne change. Pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et reprendre des forces, Lucile la remplaçait pendant des heures, salutaires à Olympe qui pouvait ainsi dormir. Cette mauvaise passe inquiétait la jeune maman, mais ce ne fut qu'un bref moment dans la vie du petit garçon. Au bout de quelques semaines, il dormait aussi profondément qu'un ours en hibernation, et ronronnait dans son berceau, au pied du lit de sa mère. Son appétit grandissait, il devenait un beau bébé tout rond et fort, aux bonnes grosses joues roses et aux boucles châtaines, héritage commun de ses parents. La forme de ses yeux rappelait fortement ceux de Ronan, il avait également son nez, et la finesse des traits d'Olympe. Dieu l'avait dessiné pour qu'il soit le savant mélange de la jeune femme et de son amant, point trop de traits d'un l'un ou de l'autre, juste ce qu'il fallait. Olympe était fière de ce fils qui grandissait bien et promettait de dépasser l'âge de la petite enfance. Elle faisait partager sa joie à ses proches : Lucile et Camille le couvraient d'attentions et de cadeaux Gabrielle et Georges également. Quant à Charlotte, elle venait plus que de coutume chez les Desmoulins pour visiter son 'petit frère'. Prévenue par l'intermédiaire de Danton de la naissance du petit, elle était venue le 17 mars, trois jours après l'accouchement, pour saluer Olympe.

« Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras, Charlotte ? »

La gamine avait hésité, souri, rougi, puis accepté.

« Oh la la, il est minuscule ! J'ai peur de le casser !

- Mais non, rassure toi, il est solide ! »

Ce bébé qui lui devait la vie charmait la jeune fille. Elle le trouvait mignon à croquer et était parvenue à trouver la meilleure des solutions pour l'endormir : elle lui racontait sa vie dans les rues de Paris, ou les aventures rocambolesques de 'Tonton' Danton. Bercé par sa voix d'enfant presque adolescente, douce et posée, Petit Ronan se calmait et fermait ses paupières.

« Si un jour j'ai besoin d'une nourrice, Charlotte, je ferai appel à toi ! riait Olympe en voyant le talent de la petite à endormir son fils.

- J'accepte la mission ! »

L'enthousiasme de Charlotte faisait plaisir à voir. Si bien entourée, devenue une mère épanouie, Olympe commençait enfin à remonter la pente. Ronan serait le seul homme de sa vie, elle refusait tout mariage ou une quelconque romance, mais elle voulait tout de même vivre. Avoir des amis, élever son fils, le rendre fier de l'image laissée par son père, reprendre possession des terres des Mazurier comme son amant en rêvait, et pourquoi pas se réconcilier avec Solène, voilà tout ce qu'espérait à présent cette jeune femme devenue plus mature que ses vingt ans ne le laissaient penser. Et, durant ces six derniers mois à regarder son fils grandir, Olympe reprenait espoir. Cette année 1790 s'annonçait calme. Aucun incident ne venait la secouer ou la troubler. Les Parisiens manifestaient à nouveau de l'amour pour leur souverain et étaient contents de le savoir à Paris, parmi eux. Ce n'étaient que de bons présages, Petit Ronan grandirait dans un monde redevenu stable. La jeune femme nourrissait même l'espoir de pouvoir revoir Marie-Antoinette, de lui parler à nouveau comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt, et même de lui présenter son fils. Peut-être avait-elle finalement exagéré ses craintes, et que cette 'colère que personne ne pourra contenir' s'était tout simplement apaisée avec le retour des souverains dans la capitale. Ce début de mois de juillet, ensoleillé et chaud, promettait d'être magnifique. Olympe en profitait pour rechercher, aidée de Lucile, un modeste appartement qu'elle habiterait avec Petit Ronan. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner des Desmoulins, alors elle parcourait les rues proches de celle du Théâtre-Français pour trouver son bonheur. Et ce bonheur, elle le trouva rue de Condé, presque parallèle à celle où vivaient Lucile et Camille, et donc à quelques minutes de chez eux. Un soulagement pour la jeune femme qui ne pouvait rêver mieux. Son fils allait vers ses quatre mois et il était temps pour elle de prendre sa vie en main. Olympe ne pouvait pas travailler. Bien que la Révolution ait apporté son lot d'idées nouvelles et de libertés, les femmes n'en étaient pas mieux considérées. A cette idée, la jeune femme repensa à cette amie qu'elle s'était faite un an plus tôt, cette Olympe de Gouges, qui militait pour les droits des femmes. Sans doute serait-elle scandalisée de voir que cette jeune personne courageuse avec son fils à charge ne pouvait espérer trouver un emploi pour subvenir à ses besoins. Une ancienne sous-gouvernante des Enfants de France ne pouvait pas devenir ainsi lingère ou boutiquière ! Comment aurait-elle pu faire, de toute façon, pour travailler et garder son fils ? Olympe avait bien pensé chercher un emploi de couturière, mais avec la fin de la monarchie absolue, les femmes de la petite noblesse parisienne avaient déserté la France et ses ateliers, où les plus belles robes étaient faites sur mesure. Il n'était plus de bon ton d'avoir sa couturière attitrée et seule Rose Bertin, la modiste de la Reine, avait osé rester dans la capitale où elle continuait fidèlement d'habiller la souveraine. Ce fut une nouvelle fois grâce à Danton qu'Olympe trouva une solution. Par l'ami d'un ami, lui-même ami d'un autre ami, il obtint que la jeune femme reçoive une pension annuelle pour subvenir à ses besoins de veuve avec un enfant à charge. Une nouvelle dette qu'Olympe pouvait désormais ajouter à sa longue liste ! La séparation d'avec les Desmoulins fut difficile, et les larmes se mêlaient aux promesses. Lucile s'était habituée à avoir sa petite protégée à ses côtés, Olympe aimait se sentir entourée et redoutait quelque peu la solitude, une solide amitié les liait désormais. Mais ce n'était pas un adieu, elles le savaient, après tout Lucile et Camille étaient les parrains de Petit Ronan et ils vivaient à quelques pas de chez la jeune femme.

**...**

14 juillet 1790. Une date ô combien symbolique pour tout le monde. Pour les Parisiens, c'était la victoire sur la monarchie absolue. Pour Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette, c'était le début de la descente aux enfers. Pour Olympe, c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de Ronan. Et pour tous, c'était la fête de la Fédération que les Parisiens voyaient comme la réconciliation entre le peuple et ses souverains. Depuis deux semaines, La Fayette mettait tout en place pour qu'une grande fête soit célébrée au Champ-de-Mars en l'honneur de la première année de la prise de la Bastille. Une immense arène, semblable à un cirque, avait été construite sur cette place, et pas moins de mille deux cents ouvriers avaient été mobilisés. La Fayette lui-même, en chemise, avait participé aux travaux et Louis XVI en personne avait donné le premier coup de pioche. L'ambiance était excellente et les gens étaient heureux : un contraste complet avec l'année précédente où la lourdeur du climat parisien trahissait la colère de tout un peuple. Olympe passait parfois non loin des travaux pour en observer l'avancement, et se demandait si elle assisterait à cette journée. Son cœur lui disait de partir à Barbechat pour se recueillir avec son fils sur la tombe de Ronan, mais elle n'osait pas entreprendre ce voyage seule. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas manquer cette journée importante qu'elle voyait comme le renouveau de la monarchie et où elle verrait sûrement la Reine. Lorsqu'arriva le 14 juillet, Olympe trancha : elle ferait les deux. Tôt le matin, son petit garçon de quatre mois dans les bras, elle s'était rendue au Champ-de-Mars pour avoir une bonne place. Rapidement, la foule s'y pressa. Lucile, Camille, Danton et Gabrielle - qui avait donné naissance à un fils un mois plus tôt - l'y rejoignirent rapidement. Jamais Olympe n'avait vu un tel spectacle. Après que l'évêque d'Autun, Charles-Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord, ait célébré la messe, Louis XVI prêta serment et jura fidélité à la Nation. Olympe pouvait voir, de sa place, Marie-Antoinette qui tenait dans ses bras le petit Dauphin, et Madame Royale, collée à la droite de sa mère. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. La Reine lui semblait absente. Cette fête, que le Roi prenait à cœur, du moins le montrait-il, ne captivait pas la souveraine. Ce n'était pas Versailles, cela ne correspondait pas à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la monarchie. Lorsque La Fayette apparut au centre de l'arène, monté sur un bel étalon blanc, suivi par ses soldats dont le sombre Comte de Peyrolles, Olympe se mit à regarder ce défilé haut en couleurs et en chaleur humaine. La ribaude tenait la main de la bourgeoise, l'officier saluait l'ouvrier. Tous étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Olympe était fascinée de voir ce peuple reprendre en cœur un _Te Deum_, peuple qui, un an auparavant, réclamait la tête et le cœur de la Reine, et peignait son Roi comme un pourceau.

« Les Parisiens sont versatiles. Un jour ils t'honorent, le lendemain tu n'es plus rien... souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Lucile. »

L'épouse de Camille hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation. Lorsque la fête fut terminée, en début d'après-midi, Olympe prépara un petit bagage pour elle et son fils, et partit avec Lucile en direction de la Bretagne. Gabrielle aurait voulu les suivre, mais elle restait à Paris avec son nourrisson et les accompagnait par la pensée. Deux jours de route attendaient les deux amies et le petit garçon. Ce voyage, Olympe l'avait déjà fait un an auparavant, avec le cercueil de Ronan à l'arrière de la charrette que Danton leur avait trouvée. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille, c'était douloureux. Ce voyage fut un épisode éprouvant dans la vie de la jeune femme, elle savait que cette sorte de pèlerinage allait faire ressurgir de nombreux souvenirs dans son esprit, mais elle l'estimait nécessaire et normal. Elle ne pouvait célébrer ce 14 juillet à Paris sans aller se recueillir sur la tombe de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui était mort un an plus tôt pour ses convictions. Ce fut donc le 16 juillet qu'elle arriva en Bretagne avec Lucile et son bébé. L'air doux et pur qui soufflait lui chatouillait les narines, ses cheveux volaient au vent. Lorsqu'Olympe trouva la tombe de Ronan, elle resta figée un long instant. Tenant son fils dans ses bras, elle regardait la croix de bois fixement. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Les souvenirs remontaient. Ce jour maudit, les premières semaines de solitude, l'enterrement, la crainte des rébellions, sa grossesse. Un an de la vie d'Olympe venait de défiler dans sa tête. Petit Ronan, quant à lui, dormait dans ses bras sans comprendre, mais pour la jeune mère, les 'présentations' étaient faites. Elle déposa quelques fleurs sur le petit carré d'herbe qui entourait la croix, et repartit vers Lucile qui l'attendait un peu à l'écart. Un jour, elle le savait, ce serait son fils qui irait fleurir cette tombe sacrée, mais, en attendant, il fallait rentrer à Paris.


	17. Correspondance secrète

**Chapitre 17 : Correspondance secrète**

La vie reprenait son cours, et le temps passait vite, peut-être trop vite au goût d'Olympe. Le mois de juillet lui semblait loin, tout comme son départ de chez Lucile et Camille. Cela faisait quatre mois que la jeune femme les avait quittés pour vivre dans son appartement de la rue de Condé. La solitude était sa plus grande peur, elle la redoutait. La mort de Ronan lui avait ôté une partie d'elle-même, et, depuis, elle craignait de se retrouver seule sans plus personne pour l'épauler. Bien sûr, les Desmoulins et les Danton lui rendaient des visites fréquentes, et leurs dîners n'en étaient que plus chaleureux, mais il manquait une présence au côté d'Olympe pour qu'elle se sente pleinement en confiance. Ce n'était plus comme lorsqu'elle passait son temps avec Lucile. A cette époque, elles étaient deux, s'entendaient à merveille, elles causaient, brodaient, cuisinaient, c'était vivant. Et puis, parfois, Olympe se glissait avec son amie au club des Cordeliers pour suivre le fil des évènements politiques. Depuis, sa vie lui semblait calme, bien que ses journées fussent toujours complètes : entre le ménage, la cuisine, les soins auprès de son fils et ses sorties quotidiennes, elle ne trouvait plus de temps pour s'ennuyer, ni pour aller aux Tuileries. La dernière fois qu'Olympe avait vu la Reine, c'était le 14 juillet pour la fête de la Fédération, il lui semblait que c'était une éternité. Elle aurait aimé la revoir de loin, avec son fils dans les bras, pour que la Reine puisse le voir. En attendant, la jeune femme organisait cette nouvelle vie qui commençait pour elle. Et, entre autres, elle voyait Charlotte beaucoup plus souvent qu'auparavant. La jeune fille allait vers ses treize ans, elle devenait une adolescente, et la vie dans les rues de Paris n'en était que plus risquée. Lorsqu'elle arpentait la capitale à dix ans, on la surnommait le 'Petit Chat Écorché du Palais-Royal', parce qu'elle était mignonne comme un chaton, qu'elle se faufilait partout et qu'elle était serviable. Mais en grandissant, ses formes de jeune fille se dessinaient, elle n'était plus le garçon manqué agile qui avait tiré Ronan et ses amis de bien des mauvais pas. Ainsi, Olympe lui proposa, lorsque Charlotte en aurait décidé le moment, de venir vivre avec elle et Petit Ronan. La presque-adolescente ne pourrait pas passer toute sa vie à errer dans les rues, alternant ses domiciles provisoires entre ses bonnes adresses, et à suivre Danton un peu partout. Olympe s'engagea même à lui donner quelques leçons pour la former, comme elle le faisait jadis avec Madame Royale, la fille de la Reine. Pour la jeune maman, madame de Gouges avait raison : les femmes méritaient tout autant que les hommes d'être instruites, c'était leur meilleure arme pour s'imposer dans la société et pour ne jamais se laisser manipuler. Charlotte en aurait forcément besoin un jour ou l'autre. En contrepartie, le Petit Chat s'occuperait de Petit Ronan lorsqu'Olympe sortirait, ce qui lui offrirait l'occasion de retourner aux Tuileries, et, pourquoi pas, elle l'espérait, de pouvoir reparler à Marie-Antoinette.

**...**

Novembre 1790. Lorsque Charlotte finit par accepter la proposition d'Olympe, la jeune femme en fut ravie. Enfin son logis allait retrouver une vie et un entrain comme elle en rêvait. Elle avait l'impression de se fonder une nouvelle famille, avec un mélange de petite sœur et de fille adoptive, et son bébé qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Petit Ronan aurait un an dans quatre mois, c'était un beau petit garçon vif et joyeux. Curieux de tout, il faisait tourner sa maman en bourrique. Marcher à quatre pattes dans toute la maison pour toucher à tout ce qu'il trouvait était son jeu favori et, pour se faire pardonner, il alternait grimaces et adorables frimousses qui faisaient rire Olympe. L'arrivée de Charlotte imposa un certain nombre de changements dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Désormais, le Petit Chat occuperait la même chambre que son petit frère de cœur, Olympe aurait la sienne juste à côté. Au bout du couloir se trouverait le nouveau salon, qui faisait jusqu'à présent office de chambre à la maîtresse de maison. A côté enfin se trouverait l'atelier où la jeune femme brodait et cousait, principalement pour son fils, mais également pour elle-même et pour ses amies. Cette petite clientèle arrondissait ses fins de mois, lui permettait de vivre mieux, d'héberger Charlotte et de plus gâter son bébé. On en était là lorsque l'automne se préparait à mourir pour laisser place à l'hiver. La fin du mois de novembre s'annonçait rude, mais rien n'arrêtait Olympe. Elle ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie d'aller aux Tuileries. Confiant sa maison à Charlotte, qui s'avérait une aide très efficace, elle se recouvrit avec une large cape noire et prit son fils dans ses bras. En parcourant ce chemin, Olympe se revoyait presque un an plus tôt, alors enceinte et toujours en proie au chagrin, venir timidement s'accrocher aux grilles du palais pour apercevoir Marie-Antoinette et ses enfants. Là, c'était différent. La haine n'était plus là, tout du moins était-elle apaisée. D'ailleurs, les Parisiens ne s'attroupaient plus autour des Tuileries pour voir la souveraine passer, l'effet d'attraction était terminé, ce n'était plus une nouveauté à voir absolument. Ainsi, lorsque la jeune femme arriva au niveau des grilles, elle était pratiquement seule parmi quelques rares curieux venant encore observer la promenade royale. Pour que Petit Ronan soit plus facilement visible de loin, elle écarta le bord de sa cape, et guetta le regard de la souveraine. De son côté, Marie-Antoinette marchait au bras de la fidèle Princesse de Lamballe, sa grande amie de Versailles qui avait souhaité l'accompagner aux Tuileries. Derrière les deux femmes étaient Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte et son petit frère, qui s'amusaient ensemble. Ils ne prêtaient pas attention à ce qui les entourait, mais la Reine finit par voir au loin Olympe, tenant son petit garçon dans les bras. Elle arrêta sa marche et fixa la jeune femme. Un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Madame de Lamballe regardait elle aussi la visiteuse, qu'elle reconnut à son tour. Elle avait côtoyé Olympe durant peu de temps lorsqu'elles étaient à Versailles, la faveur de madame de Polignac étant à son comble, Marie-Thérèse de Lamballe s'était légèrement effacée. Mais dans ses souvenirs, la sous-gouvernante des petits princes était quelqu'un de bien avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille, et très apprécié de la Reine. Petit Ronan s'amusait de voir Madame Royale et son frère jouer. Il n'avait dans son entourage enfantin que le petit Antoine Danton, âgé de cinq mois, mais aucun compagnon de jeu. A la vue de ces enfants, il s'agita en tendant ses petites menottes potelées vers les deux Princes, ce qui amusa la Reine. Olympe le retenait avec peine dans ses bras, et le retour de la souveraine et ses enfants dans les Tuileries fut le seul moyen de calmer son fils. La jeune femme se sentit triste. L'ivresse de remonter le palais jusqu'au Pavillon de Flore et de marcher dans le long couloir sombre lui manquait. Mais ce fut un jour unique et exceptionnel. Son vœu d'apercevoir Marie-Antoinette de loin était comblé, elle repartit donc chez elle.

**...**

Le lendemain matin, Olympe fut réveillée par des coups assenés contre sa porte. Qui pouvait venir la déranger à huit heures alors qu'elle n'attendait personne ? Ces coups répétés allaient finir par réveiller son fils, ce qui la mit de mauvaise humeur. En ouvrant la porte, elle revit cette madame de Tourzel qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à Marie-Antoinette presque un an plus tôt. Le cœur d'Olympe se mit à cogner fort dans sa poitrine. Déjà, elle était prête à aller enfiler sa cape et vêtir son fils pour marcher jusqu'aux Tuileries, mais le calme de la gouvernante des petits Princes doucha son enthousiasme. Louise-Élisabeth de Tourzel n'avait pas le même air comploteur que lorsqu'elle avait abordé Olympe en pleine rue, elle ne devait certainement pas être là pour l'emmener secrètement.

« Madame de Tourzel, que faites-vous chez moi ? Et comment m'avez-vous trouvée ?

- C'est mon secret, j'ai mes informations, cela ne vous concerne pas. Je ne peux rester bien longtemps, mais la Reine m'a donné ceci pour vous... »

Elle tendit un papier à Olympe, qui l'attrapa d'une main tremblante, redoutant ce qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur.

« Je dois partir. Au revoir, mademoiselle.

- Madame.

- Oui ?

- Non, je disais 'madame', pas 'mademoiselle'. Je ne me nomme plus du Puget, mais Mazurier.

- Si cela vous fait plaisir... Adieu ! »

Olympe haussa les épaules. Si, pour Louise-Élisabeth de Tourzel, ce détail était insignifiant, pour la jeune femme, il était d'importance. Outre que cela la rapprochait de Ronan, il lui permettait de rester anonyme, une Parisienne parmi tant d'autres. Refermant la porte, elle partit se blottir dans un fauteuil pour découvrir ce que Marie-Antoinette lui avait écrit.

_ « 3 décembre 1790._

_Ma chère Olympe,_

_J'ai été bien heureuse de t'apercevoir hier aux Tuileries, et de voir à quel point tu as un beau petit garçon. Il te ressemble, et je suis certaine qu'il deviendra un homme bien. Comment l'as-tu appelé ? Je ne peux plus te recevoir comme je l'ai fait il y a un an, c'est trop risqué pour moi, je n'ai droit qu'à peu de visites, mais aussi pour toi, être un de mes proches n'est plus de bon ton dans ce Paris si instable. Je t'en prie, donne-moi de tes nouvelles par le biais de madame de Tourzel, elle se rend fréquemment au Palais- Royal, tu l'y trouveras aisément. Dans deux jours, nous partons à Saint-Cloud pour passer les mois d'hiver, l'air y est plus sain. Nous serons de retour en février._

_Bien amicalement,_

_Marie-Antoinette »_

Olympe serra le billet contre son cœur. La Reine ne l'oubliait pas, sa visite lui avait fait plaisir, la jeune femme était comblée. Bien décidée à lui répondre avant son départ pour la campagne, Olympe s'installa devant sa petite table pour lui rédiger un billet qu'elle porterait à la nouvelle gouvernante des Princes l'après-midi même.

_« Votre Majesté,_

_Vous apercevoir, même de loin, fut un réel bonheur pour moi, ainsi que de vous avoir presque présenté mon fils. Il s'appelle Ronan, comme son père, et aura bientôt un an. Il est tout pour moi, ma seule raison de vivre. Je comprends vos craintes, ainsi mes visites se limiteront désormais aux grilles des Tuileries, mais je vous promets de revenir vous voir le plus souvent possible lorsque vous serez revenue à Paris._

_Avec tout mon respect et mon amitié,_

_Olympe »_

La jeune femme sabla, plia et cacheta la lettre qu'elle rangea dans son bureau, en attendant de la porter au Palais-Royal. Olympe connaissait l'antipathie profonde que la Reine inspirait à Charlotte, or l'enfant était trop bavarde. Une correspondance avec Marie-Antoinette finirait par se savoir, et cela, Olympe ne le voulait pas. Elle préféra donc la cacher en attendant de se préparer pour sortir.

**...**

Il était temps pour la jeune femme de sortir faire sa tournée parisienne habituelle. Confiant Petit Ronan à Charlotte, Olympe s'habilla, prit la lettre, qu'elle cacha dans son décolleté, et partit affronter le froid. Par chance, elle trouva une voiture rapidement et arriva au Palais-Royal en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Là commença la réelle recherche. Si Louise-Élisabeth de Tourzel s'y promenait régulièrement, le lieu était assez vaste pour que les deux femmes se croisent sans jamais se retrouver. Olympe s'installa sur un banc qui lui permettait de surveiller la rue menant aux Tuileries en venant du Palais-Royal : il lui serait impossible de manquer la gouvernante si elle passait par là. Et elle avait vu juste : quelques instants plus tard, l'ombre recouverte d'une cape noire en fourrure qui l'avait réveillée le matin marchait furtivement le long des arcades du palais. La jeune femme se leva et se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Madame de Tourzel, excusez-moi de vous aborder ainsi mais...

- Mais vous avez un billet à transmettre à la Reine ?

- Exactement. Le voici.

- Il lui sera remis dès que je rentrerai aux Tuileries.

- Merci, madame. Au revoir. »

Louise-Élisabeth ne s'éternisa pas. Elle continua son chemin, avec le billet glissé dans son aumônière. Olympe repartit vers la rue de Condé, à pied cette fois, sans se rendre compte qu'au loin, un homme l'observait. Venant du _Café de Foy_, Robespierre passait le long des arcades avant d'apercevoir la jeune femme parler à une autre personne. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant qu'il put voir le visage de l'interlocutrice d'Olympe. L'avocat d'Arras ignorait son identité, mais il se promettait de savoir qui était la femme vêtue de noir qui marchait vers les Tuileries, et à qui l'amie de Camille venait de tendre un papier. Olympe, elle, errait dans les rues. L'air était sec et doux, seul le vent refroidissait l'atmosphère. C'était une belle occasion pour marcher un peu avant l'hiver et son beau manteau blanc. Errant, perdue dans ses pensées, elle heurta de plein fouet un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

« Olympe ! Mais où étais-tu passée ? Je t'ai cherchée durant des jours, j'ai cru que tu étais morte ! »

La jeune femme reconnut son père. Avec cette rencontre, c'était tout un lot de souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis le jour où elle avait sauvé Ronan d'une mort certaine, en le libérant de la forteresse et en le confiant aux bons soins de Charlotte. Ce qui remontait donc à loin. Ainsi, la surprise était immense des deux côtés. Ce père aimant, bien que pas toujours compréhensif, retrouvait sa fille chérie, tandis que pour Olympe, c'étaient surtout les souvenirs qui lui étaient liés qui revenaient à sa mémoire.

« Olympe, laisse-moi te regarder. Tu as bien changé mais tu es toujours aussi belle, ma fille. Viens dans mes bras ! »

Avant d'avoir pu répondre ou réagir, la jeune femme était blottie dans les bras paternels. Elle redoutait cet instant, l'instant fatidique où elle devrait le revoir et tout lui raconter, mais, d'une certaine façon, c'était bon de se sentir protégée. Délaissant ses craintes, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de son père et profita de ces retrouvailles inattendues. Des larmes humidifiaient les yeux de la jeune femme. Le Lieutenant du Puget représentait la Bastille et Ronan en vie, mais c'était avant tout son papa, l'homme qui l'avait élevée et lui avait permis d'entrer au service de la Reine. En un sens, elle lui devait tout, toute sa vie, qui aurait été bien différente sans lui.

« Père, toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, mais je ne pouvais pas... J'avais peur...

- Viens, allons-nous asseoir dans un café, et raconte-moi tout. »

Il déposa un baiser chaleureux sur le front de sa fille et lui offrit une tasse de chocolat. Durant deux heures, Olympe lui raconta ce qu'était devenue sa vie depuis la prise de la Bastille. La mort de Ronan - dont André se souvenait mais dont il ignorait qu'il était devenu l'amant de sa fille - son changement de nom avec le faux contrat de mariage, son hébergement chez les Desmoulins, la naissance de son fils, son appartement de la rue de Condé avec Charlotte. Elle lui expliqua aussi son long silence, la peur qu'elle avait pour lui, son espérance qu'il la croie en sûreté loin de Paris.

« Ainsi, j'ai un petit-fils, un petit Ronan. Je serais heureux de le voir, et, si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me le confier, je n'ai pas perdu mes habitudes de vieux père ! »

Olympe se mit à rire. André était attentionné, bon, généreux, mais parfois en décalage total avec sa fille. Il n'en était pas moins son papa, elle en était fière. Elle lui prit la main et le regarda en souriant.

« Et toi, père, que deviens-tu ?

- Je vis toujours rue du Temple. Je crois bien que seule la mort pourra me déloger de cette maison ! s'amusa le vieil homme. Après la prise de la Bastille, les soldats ont peu à peu été réaffectés dans d'autres lieux de la capitale. A mon âge, je n'étais plus très utile. J'ai quitté mes fonctions et, depuis, j'aide un de mes amis limonadier. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à une telle reconversion ! »

Olympe se blottit contre son père et posa sa tête sur son épaule. A cet instant, elle n'était plus une mère de famille, une veuve ou une jeune femme dans la tourmente. Elle redevenait une petite fille, ou l'Olympe de 1788, la sous-gouvernante des Enfants de France, dont le seul souci était la santé du premier Dauphin. Mais ce temps-là était révolu, et il fallut bien se quitter. André du Puget comprenait que désormais sa fille avait sa vie, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas vivre avec lui, mais, maintenant qu'ils savaient mutuellement ce qu'ils étaient devenus, l'ancien Lieutenant ne voulait plus perdre Olympe de vue. Ils se reverraient, d'ailleurs ils se l'étaient promis. Et il voulait connaître son petit-fils. Ces retrouvailles que la jeune femme redoutait tant s'étaient passées à merveille. Point de reproches, pas trop de questions douloureuses, tout était parfait. Une dernière accolade, un dernier signe de la main, et chacun repartit de son côté, le cœur léger.


	18. Varennes

**Chapitre 18 : Varennes**

14 mars 1791. Un jour important pour Olympe : son fils fêtait son premier anniversaire. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer depuis la naissance de Petit Ronan, tout lui avait semblé si rapide. En un an et demi, sa vie avait été un flot continuel de changements, d'évènements et de rencontres. Désormais, la jeune femme avait de nouveaux amis, une colocataire en la personne de Charlotte, un père enfin retrouvé et, bien entendu, son petit garçon qu'elle était fière de voir grandir. Pour l'anniversaire de son fils, la jeune femme avait convié Lucile et Camille Desmoulins, mais également les Danton et son père. Olympe aurait beaucoup aimé que Solène connaisse son fils et soit présente aussi - après tout, elle était sa tante ! - mais cela lui semblait impossible, tout du moins pour le moment. Et, surtout, elle aurait voulu que Ronan soit là, avec elle, pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur enfant. Douloureuse pensée pour cette jeune maman qui ne pourrait jamais vraiment se remettre de la mort de son amant. Mais, pour l'heure, l'humeur était à la fête. Petit Ronan, qui avait déjà une première dent et marmonnait des semblants de 'maman', était entouré par les personnes qui l'aimaient le plus au monde. Chaque invité avait amené son lot de présents, et plus particulièrement André du Puget, son grand-père, qui le voyait pour la première fois et lui avait apporté des petits soldats de plomb. Le vieil homme avait attrapé l'enfant dans ses bras pour mieux le voir et plaquer deux gros baisers sonores sur ses bonnes petites joues rondes. André ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le petit, et Olympe regardait la scène avec attendrissement. S'il n'avait pas été le plus parfait des pères, il serait sans conteste un excellent grand-père pour son fils, elle en était persuadée. La fête fut des plus réussies. Sans doute serait-elle la seule, les grands noms de la Révolution n'ayant pas le temps de célébrer tous les anniversaires du petit, mais elle était d'importance, c'était presque symbolique. Ils formaient une grande famille unie, l'hiver allait toucher à sa fin, Olympe remontait la pente et se reconstruisait. Tout était beau...

**...**

... Ou presque. Malgré ces réjouissances familiales, la jeune femme voyait ses craintes reparaître. La famille royale était revenue depuis deux semaines aux Tuileries, après un hiver passé à Saint-Cloud. Si l'année précédente avait rimé avec calme et prospérité, il n'en était plus de même à présent. La jeune femme avait reçu une réponse de la Reine au billet qu'elle lui avait transmis début décembre, via la fidèle madame de Tourzel. Olympe l'avait lue et relue, plus que jamais elle craignait pour son ancienne maîtresse. Depuis le retour de Louis XVI et sa famille, ils étaient davantage surveillés et épiés. Mirabeau, devenu président de l'Assemblée Nationale depuis janvier, jouait, selon Marie-Antoinette, un double-jeu avec eux. Il semblait tout disposé à aider le Roi à recouvrer son trône à la condition qu'il accepte une monarchie constitutionnelle, tout en continuant de fréquenter les grands noms révolutionnaires. Depuis cette lettre, la jeune femme avait répondu à la Reine et attendait à chaque fois les messages retour avec impatience.

_« 16 mars 1791._

_Ma chère Olympe,_

_Plus que jamais, je crains pour ma vie. Cette haine qui semblait éteinte paraît se rallumer, comme des braises sur lesquelles il suffit de souffler pour relancer un feu. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce monsieur de Mirabeau, et je ne cesse de répéter au Roi que notre seule échappatoire est la fuite. Je supplie mon frère, l'Empereur, de venir à notre secours par les armes. J'espère chaque jour une réponse favorable de sa part... Te souviens-tu, à Versailles, lorsque tu es partie ? Je t'avais dit que si les bougies de ma chambre venaient à s'éteindre, j'y verrai un sombre présage pour moi. Hier soir, une fenêtre a cédé sous la pression du vent, les deux bougies qui m'éclairaient n'y ont pas résisté. Je sais que je vais mourir bientôt... J'ai peur... Mais toi, Olympe, prend bien soin de toi et de ton fils, tu as encore toute la vie devant toi..._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Marie-Antoinette »_

Cette dernière lettre reçue deux jours plus tôt avait effrayé Olympe. Elle n'avait pas cru la Reine lorsqu'elle parlait de ses bougies, mais à présent elle commençait à la croire. Maintes fois, Marie-Antoinette avait parlé à Olympe de l'urgence d'un départ vers l'Angleterre ou vers l'Autriche, pour y recevoir une aide des puissances étrangères. La jeune femme ressentait toute la crainte de sa souveraine, mais elle avait peur qu'un tel geste n'achève d'enraciner la haine du peuple français envers son Roi et sa Reine. Par ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'Olympe sortait pour une course ou une promenade, elle entendait les paroles des Parisiens. Un vent de trahison semblait souffler sur la capitale. Partout il était question d'un complot royaliste ou d'une fuite de Louis XVI vers l'étranger pour faire marcher les armées de l'Empereur d'Autriche sur les Français. On se méfiait de tout et de tous, chacun était soupçonné d'être un monarchiste trop nostalgique. Ce fut ce qui arriva aux 'Chevaliers du poignard', un groupe de gentilshommes à qui la royauté manquait. Craignant pour la vie du Roi, ils s'étaient rendus maintes fois aux Tuileries pour y stocker des pistolets, des épées et des poignards, et étaient prêts à les utiliser pour défendre Louis XVI. Mais le complot fut rapidement éventé, et La Fayette ne tarda pas à les arrêter, le 28 février, sous les insultes et les coups des Parisiens. Ce complot creux et éphémère n'avait fait qu'augmenter les craintes et la haine des habitants de la capitale. Olympe allait de plus en plus souvent du côté des Tuileries pour se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait auprès de Marie-Antoinette. En ces occasions, elle croisait parfois Solène aux alentours du Palais-Royal. Au choix, la jeune femme ignorait sa 'belle-sœur' ou lui lançait des regards haineux. Pas un mot sur Ronan, aucune question sur l'enfant. L'ancienne sous-gouvernante de la Reine représentait trop ce monde révolu aux yeux de la fille de joie pour qu'elle ne voie plus que la femme aimée de son frère. Et, du côté des politiques, l'agitation battait son plein. Danton venait d'être élu au conseil du département de Paris. Cette nouvelle promotion le poussait au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu convoiter. Mais il se retrouvait ainsi entre les radicaux, pour l'abolition de la royauté, et les modérés, prêts à accepter une monarchie constitutionnelle. Placé au centre des débats avec Fabre et Camille, décidé à écouter - ou du moins supporter - Robespierre, il pouvait prendre la température de la France et ainsi tenir Olympe au courant de ce qui se déroulait dans le monde politique. C'était donc de là que venaient les rumeurs de fuite du Roi. Et ces rumeurs ne tardèrent pas à devenir réelles. Louis XVI avait annoncé son souhait de passer le mois d'avril à Saint-Cloud avec sa famille, sous prétexte d'y respirer un air plus sain, mais surtout pour y faire secrètement ses Pâques avec des prêtres réfractaires à la Constitution civile du clergé. Certains voyaient là un moyen pour le Roi de fuir vers la Vendée afin de diriger une armée contre-révolutionnaire. Olympe sentait qu'un évènement allait se produire, aussi confia-t-elle une nouvelle fois son fils à Charlotte pour voir le départ de la famille royale, si départ il y avait. Arrivée aux grilles des Tuileries, la jeune femme apercevait une suite de six carrosses prêts à partir, et un important groupe d'hommes et de femme prêts à éclater, fusils et piques en main. Les rumeurs de fuite étaient tellement amplifiées que les Parisiens barraient la route à la famille royale. La Fayette maintenait sa Garde Nationale à disposition de Louis XVI, armes orientées vers le peuple. Ce fut un rugissement qui brisa le brouhaha ambiant : Danton, avec sa carrure taurine, fendit la foule et empoigna les rênes d'un des chevaux du carrosse de tête pour empêcher un quelconque départ.

« Le peuple de Paris réclame son Roi auprès de lui, tout départ sera jugé comme une trahison ! Vous ne partirez pas ! »

La Fayette, rouge de colère, fusillait Danton du regard. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire tirer sur le peuple, mais l'ordre d'appuyer sur les gâchettes le chatouillait au plus haut point. Dressé sur son cheval, il tendit l'oreille vers le Comte de Peyrolles, venu à son côté.

« Monsieur de La Fayette, un mot de vous et mes soldats seront prêts à agir. Dois-je leur dire de se mettre en place ?

- Non, pas encore, je m'en vais à l'Hôtel de Ville réclamer la proclamation de la loi martiale. Je ne me laisserai pas influencer par une foule, même si elle est armée ! Je vous confie le commandement, monsieur de Peyrolles, jusqu'à mon retour. »

Lorsque La Fayette quitta les lieux au galop, la situation avait empiré. Ce n'était plus seulement un groupe d'émeutiers avec leur héros à leur tête, c'était toute une foule qui s'entassait devant les grilles des Tuileries. Olympe était bousculée de toutes parts, écrasée entre des Parisiens surexcités. Elle apercevait au loin, par une fenêtre de carrosse, le visage pâle de la Reine. La souveraine était effrayée par cette foule qui lui donnait plus que jamais l'envie de la fuir au plus tôt. Peyrolles, dressé sur son cheval bai, guettait le retour de La Fayette. Ses soldats tenaient la foule en joue, un mot du Comte et les balles iraient farcir les poitrines des Parisiens rebelles. Le regard sombre, il observait la scène lorsqu'il croisa les yeux d'Olympe qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il adressa alors un sourire presque sadique à l'ancienne sous-gouvernante. La jeune femme en eut un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale : c'était une brute cruelle et sans une once de pitié, il n'hésiterait pas à faire tirer sur le peuple comme il l'avait déjà fait deux ans plus tôt, il respirait la mort. Lorsque La Fayette revint, il venait d'essuyer un refus et avait présenté sa démission de la Garde Nationale. Un vent de déception souffla sur Peyrolles et ses soldats. Louis XVI, las, finit par céder : lui et sa famille resteraient à Paris et n'iraient point à Saint-Cloud. Un 'hourra' émana aussitôt de la foule qui commença à se disperser. Olympe restait vissée à la grille, pensive.

« Cette colère que personne ne pourra contenir... »

Plus que jamais ce pressentiment qu'elle avait confié à Ronan prenait tout son sens. A présent, c'était le peuple qui dictait sa loi au Roi, le souverain n'avait plus qu'à se soumettre. De nouvelles caricatures circulaient dans Paris pour montrer la faiblesse de cet homme qui aurait pourtant tout donné pour n'être qu'un particulier et confier le pouvoir à ses frères. Olympe en était écœurée. La scène était finie, Danton était parti au _Procope_ avec les Cordeliers présents aux Tuileries, retrouver Camille, Fabre et Paré. La jeune femme, elle, marcha jusqu'à la rue du Théâtre-Français pour voir Lucile avant de rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'Olympe lui raconta la scène, son amie n'en fut qu'à demi étonnée. Tel était le tempérament de Danton : paternaliste et compréhensif, mais parfois borné et impulsif. Cependant, force était de constater pour Olympe qu'il avait raison, au vu des confidences de la Reine sur sa volonté de fuir. Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune femme put lire dans la presse l'éloge que Camille avait écrit à propos de l'intervention de Danton, qui aurait empoigné les deux chevaux de tête pour les ramener lui-même aux écuries. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Mais elle avait peur...

**...**

« Olympe ! Olympe, réveille-toi ! Vite ! Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette, ils ont pris la fuite ! »

La jeune femme, plongée en plein rêve, était secouée par Charlotte. Les yeux à peine ouverts, elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce que son amie lui racontait.

« Allez, debout ! Lève-toi, vite ! Viens ! »

Olympe se laissa tirer par le bras jusqu'à sortir de son lit. Elle enfila un châle et s'installa, inquiète mais enfin réveillée, sur un fauteuil pour écouter Charlotte qui s'impatientait.

« Que se passe-t-il, Charlotte ? De quoi me parles-tu ?

- Il se passe que Louis XVI et sa famille ont quitté Paris cette nuit ! La Fayette a fait envoyer des courriers dans toutes les directions pour les arrêter. Je reviens de l'Hôtel de Ville, j'y ai vu Danton. Bailly veut faire croire à qui veut l'entendre que le Roi a été enlevé, mais personne n'est dupe ! Il a même laissé un mémoire pour expliquer sa décision ! Viens, allons aux Tuileries, il faut que l'on sache ce qui s'est passé ! »

Olympe était atterrée et effondrée, elle ne parvenait pas répondre à Charlotte qui, déjà, repartait dans sa chambre pour préparer Petit Ronan. Son cœur se serrait en pensant à Marie-Antoinette. Elle qui craignait tant pour sa vie et celle de ses enfants, elle qui rêvait de fuir la France pour mener une contre-révolution, avait enfin réalisé ce souhait. Si la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une telle imprudence allait ranimer définitivement la haine des Parisiens, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle priait pour le salut de sa souveraine et pour que leur entreprise réussisse. Elle avait changé de vie, mais ses amitiés restaient identiques, sa fidélité inébranlable. Enfin prête à partir, elle prit son fils dans ses bras et rejoignit les Tuileries grâce à une voiture. La foule était immense, une autre partie des Parisiens envahissait les jardins du Palais-Royal, comme un appel au Duc d'Orléans pour monter sur le trône. Partout on criait 'Vive Danton ! Vive la République !'. Olympe n'en revenait pas. Bousculée et se retournant prête à se défendre, elle reconnut Solène qui lui jetait un regard sarcastique et sombre.

« Ton Autrichienne et Gros Louis nous ont trahis ! Avoue que tu espères qu'ils aient réussi... Ils le paieront cher ! »

Plus inquiète pour son fils, vu l'ampleur du tohu-bohu général provoqué par cette fuite, que par les menaces de Solène, Olympe se contenta de la foudroyer du regard puis de l'ignorer. Et, surtout, elle remarqua que la fille de joie avait observé Petit Ronan avec une once de douceur dans les yeux. Au moins, sa 'belle-sœur' avait vu son fils et sans doute sa ressemblance avec Ronan - surtout ses beaux yeux verts ! - et peut-être qu'au-delà de cette haine apparente, la femme, et non la Parisienne révoltée, qu'était Solène, reprendrait-elle le dessus, plus tard, lorsque tout serait calmé. En attendant, il n'y avait rien à voir aux Tuileries, à part un monde bouillonnant. Olympe pressait Charlotte de partir, ou au moins de s'éloigner de la foule. Après tout, si la famille royale avait quitté le palais aux alentours de minuit, elle devait être déjà loin. Même si les hommes de La Fayette parvenaient à les rattraper, elles n'en sauraient pas plus pour le moment. Mais la petite était curieuse, elle ne voulait rater aucun évènement de cette journée cruciale. Olympe céda, mais à la condition de s'installer au _Café de Foy_, cœur vivant du Palais-Royal, pour au moins être installées confortablement, et non rester debout au milieu des Parisiens en colère. Vu la fréquentation du café et l'agitation qui y régnait, aucun élément ne pourrait leur échapper.

**...**

L'attente fut longue. Trop longue. Olympe faisait les cent pas dans le salon de Lucile, allant régulièrement jusqu'à la fenêtre pour écouter les rumeurs. Finalement, Charlotte s'était lassée d'attendre pour rien. La journée du 21 juin touchait à sa fin, la nuit tombait, et aucune nouvelle ne parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles des Parisiens. Olympe soupçonnait, à juste titre, que La Fayette détenait plus d'informations qu'il ne voulait bien en laisser échapper, et elle se doutait que Georges et Camille étaient inaccessibles. Alors les deux amies s'étaient décidées à partir pour rejoindre Lucile Desmoulins. Si son époux revenait au domicile conjugal, ce serait le meilleur moyen d'en apprendre davantage, mais il n'en fut rien. Il fallut attendre deux jours pour que les Parisiens apprennent enfin ce qui s'était passé. Partis des Tuileries à minuit le 20 juin, Louis XVI et sa famille n'avaient cessé d'accumuler retards et incidents jusqu'à ce que le Roi soit reconnu à Sainte-Menehould. Cernée par la Garde Nationale, la famille royale n'avait eu d'autre choix que de passer la nuit du 21 au 22 juin sur place, à Varennes-en-Argonne, pour repartir vers Paris le lendemain et sous bonne escorte. Ce ne fut que le 25 juin que Louis XVI, Marie-Antoinette, Madame Élisabeth, madame de Tourzel et les deux petits Princes regagnèrent la capitale. Une haie constituée par la Garde Nationale formait le passage du convoi lors de son entrée dans Paris. La foule était menaçante. Marie-Antoinette voyait les piques du peuple dépasser des fenêtres de la berline, des appels à son assassinat se soulevaient. La gorge serrée, elle déglutissait avec difficulté. Plus que jamais, elle était proche de la mort. De son côté, Olympe arrivait aux Tuileries avec Charlotte mais sans son fils, confié aux bons soins de Gabrielle Danton, alors enceinte de son troisième enfant. Il était dix-neuf heures, la foule se pressait aux abords du château. L'attente était longue. La jeune femme priait pour le salut de la Reine et des princes, et maudissait le mauvais sort qui semblait s'abattre sur la famille royale. Pourquoi le Comte de Fersen n'était-il pas resté auprès d'eux ? Il les aurait sauvés, il aurait réussi sa mission, et à l'heure qu'il était, Louis XVI serait en sûreté ! Mais il était inutile de ressasser le passé, la situation n'allait pas changer. Il était vingt-deux heures lorsqu'enfin, après être passée par les Champs-Élysées, la famille royale arriva à Paris. Pas un mot ne sortait de la bouche des Parisiens. La Fayette avait menacé de coups quiconque applaudirait Louis XVI, et de mort celui qui l'insulterait. Peyrolles était là, fidèle à son poste, surveillant la foule de son œil noir. Les doigts crispés autour des barreaux de la grille, Olympe regardait le convoi rouler à une allure d'escargot. Enfin arrêtée dans la cour des Tuileries, la berline se vidait de ses occupants lorsque soudain la colère du peuple éclata. Marie-Antoinette échappa de peu à un massacre généralisé et se précipita à l'intérieur du palais. La jeune femme regardait, inquiète, Madame Royale et le Dauphin se presser dans le château. Quand tout le monde fut rentré, une partie de la foule s'éloigna. Olympe, elle, se sentait rassurée : ils étaient à l'abri entre les murs des Tuileries, du moins pour l'instant, et ils ne risquaient plus rien pour ce soir. La Garde Nationale acheva de disperser les Parisiens, dont Olympe et Charlotte, qui, pour une fois, dormirent chez les Danton avec Petit Ronan au lieu de retourner rue de Condé. Ces évènements avaient épuisé nerveusement la jeune femme qui avait besoin de soutien et d'attention. Et puis, au moins, son fils aurait un compagnon avec qui jouer. L'insouciance de l'enfance avait du bon.


	19. Le champ-de-mars

**Chapitre 19 : Le Champ-de-Mars**

Olympe avait eu raison de penser que la fuite de Louis XVI et sa famille leur porterait un préjudice sérieux. Depuis le retour forcé de la famille royale vers les Tuileries, approcher le palais était devenu mission quasi impossible. Maintes fois la jeune femme avait quitté son domicile pour tenter d'apercevoir la Reine dans les jardins, ou au moins pêcher quelques informations auprès de madame de Tourzel, mais elle n'obtint ni l'un, ni l'autre. Fin juin, elle avait rejoint Danton au Palais-Royal, où il avait souvent l'habitude d'aller. Occupé à exposer ses nouvelles convictions - le Roi avait trahi son peuple, seule une République pouvait correspondre à la nouvelle France ! - à ses camarades Cordeliers, il vit apparaître Olympe à l'entrée du _Café de Foy_. S'excusant brièvement, il la rejoignit.

« Olympe ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Je te cherchais. Que se passe-t-il aux Tuileries ? D'ordinaire, Marie-Antoinette se promène dans les jardins avec ses enfants, on peut s'approcher des grilles. Là j'en reviens, un membre de la Garde Nationale m'en a vigoureusement arrachée en m'attrapant par le bras. Regarde un peu les traces qu'il m'a faites, cet idiot ! conclut-elle en désignant ses hématomes au chef des Cordeliers.

- Depuis le retour de Varennes, la surveillance de Louis XVI a été augmentée. La Fayette est le grand responsable de cette fuite, il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de réparer sa négligence ! Toute sortie sans soldats pour les surveiller est désormais proscrite, chaque courrier est épluché, et personne ne peut plus sortir des Tuileries, seuls les gardes nationaux peuvent y entrer.

- Je vois... Merci, Georges. À bientôt ! »

Le colosse du Palais-Royal n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la jeune femme, ni même de comprendre sa réaction, qu'elle avait déjà tourné les talons et quitté le café. Haussant les épaules en la regardant partir, il soupira longuement avant de retrouver ses compères. Olympe, elle, était furieuse contre La Fayette, contre tous ceux qui réclamaient la République sans chercher à comprendre les craintes ressenties par Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette, contre les gardes nationaux. Contre tout le monde, en fait. Désormais, elle ne pourrait plus voir sa souveraine et ses chers petits Princes, quant à madame de Tourzel, il ne fallait plus compter la voir rôder au Palais-Royal. Non seulement elle ne parlerait plus à la Reine, mais elle ne pourrait plus lui écrire. En effet, cette fuite était un bel échec. Il aurait fallu réussir ou rester, mais là, l'abîme qui séparait la famille royale de son peuple était creusé et achevé, un retour en arrière n'était plus possible. Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Olympe dînait chez Lucile et Camille avec son fils et Charlotte, que la jeune femme en apprit davantage sur la situation. Installée à table entre Petit Ronan et sa colocataire, elle tendait son assiette à Lucile qui la remplissait de potage. Desmoulins, achevant un verre de vin, entama la conversation.

« Les tensions à l'Assemblée sont de plus en plus pesantes. Maximilien réclame la République, la déchéance du Roi et même son procès ! Mais peu de Jacobins le suivent dans cette idée. Bailly veut maintenir la thèse de l'enlèvement, cet homme est fou ! En tout cas, Louis XVI a été démis de ses fonctions une semaine après sa fuite, il n'est plus rien. Maintenant, parler de République est tabou, les députés réfutent ce terme, on parle de monarchie constitutionnelle. Mais je rejoins Danton, cette étape est révolue ! »

Olympe ne bronchait pas et préférait se taire. Elle n'aimait déjà pas Robespierre avant, mais maintenant qu'il réclamait le procès du Roi, elle le haïssait. S'il ne la considérait pas encore comme une ennemie, l'inverse était vrai. Camille, lui, continuait sa tirade sous le regard passionné de son épouse et celui, admiratif, de la jeune Charlotte.

« Hier, Chaumette nous a présenté, à Danton et moi, un _Appel à la Nation_ où il réclame un nouveau gouvernement. Nous l'avons approuvé, le peuple nous suivra, il ne croit plus en Louis XVI qui l'a trahi, partout dans les rues Georges entend le mot République fuser. La République, c'est l'avenir ! Aujourd'hui, nous l'avons présenté à l'Assemblé avec le soutien de Robespierre et d'autres Jacobins, le texte semble avoir plu, mais nous en saurons plus dans les prochains jours. »

Olympe continuait à rester muette. Ayant fini son assiette, elle aida Petit Ronan qui avait de la soupe plein la figure et s'en amusait. Essuyant le visage de son fils, elle n'osait plus regarder Camille dont le regard se posait sur elle.

« Tu es bien silencieuse, Olympe. Je t'ennuie, avec mes discours ?

- Je t'écoute, tout simplement, sourit la jeune femme. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je ne dis rien. »

Sa phrase sonnait faux, mais qu'importait. Desmoulins était trop joyeux et festif par nature pour s'offusquer de quoi que ce soit, et les malheurs du petit pour manger sa soupe l'amusaient. Olympe, elle, attendait de voir la suite des évènements. L'Assemblée n'était pas prête à accepter un changement aussi radical qu'une République. Cet entêtement à vouloir enraciner la théorie de l'enlèvement dans l'esprit des Parisiens en était bien la preuve. C'était le moyen de sauver la monarchie et de réconcilier le peuple et son souverain, mais c'était hélas trop tard. Les réclamations des Cordeliers et des Jacobins seraient mal reçues, Olympe pressentait une révolte dans un bain de sang. Elle s'inquiétait pour ses souverains, mais aussi pour ses amis Danton et Desmoulins, car, bien qu'elle ne partage pas toutes leurs idées, elle les respectait énormément et les appréciait comme des amis de longue date. Enfin, l'avenir de son fils était en jeu. Des évènements à venir dépendrait la vie de Petit Ronan : dans quel monde allait-il grandir ?

**...**

La jeune femme avait raison : le texte ne fit qu'amplifier les tensions entre l'Assemblée et les clubs révolutionnaires. La Garde Nationale fut mobilisée plus que de coutume aux abords de la Constituante en cette deuxième semaine de juillet. Les Cordeliers, de leur côté, s'insurgeaient contre les députés qui faisaient la sourde oreille. Le 15 juillet au matin, Olympe se leva en soupirant. Déjà deux ans que son Ronan l'avait quittée pour un monde meilleur. Que penserait-il de tout cela, s'il était toujours en vie ? Rejoindrait-il Danton et Desmoulins ? Se rapprocherait-il du sombre Robespierre ? Olympe ne le pensait pas capable d'aller aussi loin. D'ailleurs, si son amant était très ami avec Camille et très proche de Georges, il préférait imiter ce dernier en ne s'approchant que de loin de l'avocat d'Arras. Toujours était-il que, prévenue par Charlotte d'une marche des Cordeliers vers le Champs-de-Mars, la jeune femme se prépara en toute hâte pour les y rejoindre. Elle voulait tout savoir, ne rien manquer. Emmenant avec elle sa jeune amie et son fils, elle constata l'ampleur de la foule sur place. Entre trois et quatre mille personnes étaient présentes. Danton était aisément repérable avec sa stature de Minotaure, Desmoulins se tenait à son côté. Trop loin pour les atteindre et leur parler, elle se contenta de patienter. Pour ce qu'elle entendait des rumeurs, il s'agissait d'une pétition allant contre le décret qui rétablissait Louis XVI dans ses fonctions.

« Jamais nous ne reconnaîtrons Louis XVI pour Roi, jamais ! hurla Danton à la foule.

- Jamais ! »

Le retour de voix impressionna la jeune femme. Charlotte les regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. En les voyant se battre ainsi pour leurs opinions, elle s'imaginait déjà en Minerve, marchant dans les traces de femmes révolutionnaires telles que Manon Roland et Olympe de Gouges, que son amie continuait de fréquenter ou de croiser au hasard de ses sorties. Six hommes se détachèrent de la foule, Danton en tête. Une partie des manifestants suivit alors le groupuscule, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de se rapprocher. Lorsqu'Olympe put enfin atteindre Camille avec Charlotte, qui tenait son fils avec peine - il était grand et fort pour ses seize mois ! - elle put se renseigner.

« Camille, où vont-ils ? interrogea-t-elle en désignant le détachement de Danton.

- Porter la pétition à l'Assemblée. Des Parisiens les suivent. C'est par la force et le nombre que nous parviendrons à imposer nos idées ! »

Déjà Camille repartait pour suivre ses compères. Olympe décida de les suivre pour mieux voir la tournure qu'allaient prendre les évènements. Charlotte, fatiguée de porter Petit Ronan, préféra rentrer.

« Rejoins-nous dès que tu en sauras plus ! »

Olympe acquiesça puis partit. Rapidement, elle se sentit un peu seule. Rares étaient les femmes qui faisaient partie de cette marche à travers Paris pour aller au Manège des Tuileries où siégeait l'Assemblée. Mais qu'importait, curieuse, elle voulait savoir. En arrivant, elle vit des canons tournés vers la foule et une surenchère de gardes nationaux. Cette situation n'était pas en faveur des manifestants. Danton entra dans l'Assemblée pour en ressortir, furieux, quelques instants plus tard.

« Mes amis, les députés viennent de voter le décret rétablissant Louis XVI dans ses fonctions, c'est une nouvelle trahison ! »

Déjà la foule commençait à s'agiter lorsque la cavalerie, Peyrolles en tête, arriva sur place pour éparpiller les manifestants. Olympe était bousculée par les uns, heurtée par les autres. Chacun déguerpissait de son côté, les plus courageux restaient. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, le Comte de Peyrolles, hissé sur son étalon, se tenait derrière elle.

« Mademoiselle du Puget ! Quel heureux hasard. Vous ici ? Seriez-vous devenue une 'patriote' ? Vous oubliez d'où vous venez !

- De quoi vous mêlez-vous, monsieur de Peyrolles ? Je suis là où je juge bon de me trouver, et je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre ! »

Elle allait se retirer lorsqu'il l'empoigna par le bras.

« Vous ne faites pas partie de ce monde, mademoiselle. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cet accoutrement et parmi ces gens ! Si vous continuez vers ce chemin-là, à fréquenter ce genre de personnes, vous vous perdrez dans l'esprit du Roi et de la Reine... Ils seront bien déçus lorsqu'ils apprendront que vous participez à leur déchéance... J'en serai bien ennuyé, vous feriez une ravissante Comtesse de Peyrolles !

- Lâchez-moi, espèce de brute ! Vous me faites mal !

- Laissez là ! hurla Georges qui s'approchait. Est-ce une façon de traiter ainsi une femme ? Lâche ! »

Danton arrivait à point nommé pour sortir Olympe des griffes de Peyrolles, dont le regard sombre fusilla le Cordelier. Il colla la jeune femme contre lui, faisant de sa grande carrure le meilleur des boucliers pour la protéger. Le Comte préféra reculer et partir avec ses soldats, mais ce n'était que partie remise.

« Ça va, Olympe, il ne t'a rien fait ?

- Non, ça va. Il m'a juste un peu serré le bras, mais rien d'important. Merci d'être intervenu, en tout cas.

- Aucun problème. Cela dit, maintenant, rentre chez toi. Là, nous partons rue Saint-Honoré, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de représailles. L'Assemblée s'obstine à ne pas nous écouter, et nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire ! »

Olympe déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami et fila rue de Condé. Danton, lui, traversa le groupe d'émeutiers restés sur place en tendant un bras vengeur.

« Au club des Jacobins, venez ! »

En marchant dans les rues pour retourner chez elle, Olympe ne cessait de se répéter la scène avec Peyrolles dans sa tête. Cet homme était fou et odieux. Se permettre de se mêler de sa vie, de lui faire du chantage et de mentir à la Reine sur ses activités, qu'était-il pour cela ? Quant à ses allusions à un éventuel mariage, rien que l'idée dégoûtait la jeune femme, mais la surprenait également : il l'avait proprement ignorée jusqu'à ce jour ! Simples menaces ? Délire purement cruel pour la terroriser ? A vrai dire, peu importait à Olympe qui ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle en parlait à haute voix.

« Après Ramard, Peyrolles ? Mais ils se sont passé le mot ou quoi ! »

Outre que le père de son fils resterait à jamais son seul amour et son seul amant, elle refusait toute liaison avec cette brute qui tirait volontiers sur le peuple. Frottant une nouvelle fois son bras pour soulager sa douleur et effacer les dernières traces de la scène, Olympe regagna son domicile pour découvrir avec bonheur que son fils faisait ses premiers pas.

**...**

Deux jours plus tard, Olympe se rendit chez Lucile pour en apprendre davantage sur la suite des mouvements de foule du 15 juillet devant l'Assemblée. Alors qu'elles étaient assises toutes deux à la table du salon autour d'une tasse de thé, Olympe écoutait religieusement son amie lui raconter ce que Camille avait pu lui dire à propos de cette journée. Elle apprit ainsi que Danton et les Cordeliers restés devant l'Assemblée ce jour-là étaient partis retrouver les Jacobins rue Saint-Honoré pour leur raconter le déroulé de leur manifestation. Mais ces derniers venaient de signer leur propre pétition pour destituer Louis XVI de son trône et de ses pouvoirs. Seul Robespierre s'était dressé contre le procédé, redoutant vraisemblablement une nouvelle révolte dans la capitale. Mais Danton, Desmoulins et les autres Cordeliers ne l'avaient pas entendu de cette oreille. Le 16, ils étaient retournés au Champ-de-Mars pour soutenir les Jacobins et leur pétition.

« Et depuis, ils y sont toujours, conclut Lucile. Ils ont passé la nuit sur place, et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre dans les rues, ils se dirigent vers les ruines de la Bastille pour signer la pétition. J'ai peur, Olympe, j'ai très peur ! La rivalité entre les clubs et la Garde Nationale est immense, La Fayette n'a rien pardonné à Danton et ses amis... »

La jeune femme voyait perler des larmes dans les yeux de l'épouse de Desmoulins. Elle lui prit doucement la main et la serra dans la sienne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je pars à la Bastille, je vais essayer de les retrouver et leur dire de rentrer. Ce ne sera pas chose aisée, surtout avec Danton, mais je ferai tout pour te ramener Camille. »

Olympe se leva, serra Lucile dans ses bras en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux puis partit. L'épouse de Desmoulins avait raison de craindre pour son mari. La loi martiale venait d'être proclamée par l'Assemblée, les rassemblements publics étaient interdits et déjà La Fayette marchait à la rencontre du cortège, armes prêtes à tirer. La jeune femme arriva à temps pour constater que la place de la Bastille était fermée et pour voir Desmoulins la rejoindre.

« Camille, ne reste pas ici, Lucile est terrorisée, quitte les lieux ! Où est Georges ?

- Rassure-toi, le président Lameth vient de nous conseiller de prendre le large pour la journée. Danton vient de partir pour saluer Gabrielle avant d'aller à Arcis, pour ma part je retrouve Lucile pour l'embrasser avant de partir chez moi à Guise. Nous reviendrons demain. Et toi, rentre chez toi ! »

Olympe n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Camille s'éloignait en courant. Au loin elle aperçut Danton quitter la place pour se rendre Cour du Commerce. Le soulagement était énorme. Elle pourrait ainsi suivre l'actualité tout en ne songeant qu'à elle-même si jamais les gardes nationaux venaient à s'en prendre au peuple. Des voix commençaient à s'élever. On disait que les Jacobins, craignant une répression, avaient annulé la signature de leur pétition. D'autres annonçaient leur départ vers le Champs-de-Mars, et petit à petit la foule s'éloigna pour les suivre. Olympe en fit autant, elle ne voulait rien manquer. Quelque part, tout savoir, tout connaître, était grisant. Le soleil était au plus haut, il faisait chaud et moite, la faim tenaillait la jeune femme. Des cris provenant de l'autel de la patrie, au centre de l'arène du Champ-de-Mars, attirèrent son attention. Deux hommes qui s'y étaient cachés en furent violemment tirés puis roués de coups avant d'être emmenés. L'incident fit monter les rumeurs au sein des Parisiens attroupés. Bien placée pour tout voir, Olympe guettait la suite de la journée. Deux heures plus tard, elle apprit que les deux hommes retrouvés sous l'autel venaient d'être lynchés en public, et, sur place, la foule ne faisait qu'augmenter. A vue d'œil, la jeune femme estimait à plus de huit mille personnes le nombre de manifestants, mais, paradoxalement, la place était redevenue silencieuse. Elle n'en revenait pas.

« Peuple inconstant, il y a deux ans tu prenais la Bastille l'an passé tu saluais ton Roi aujourd'hui tu le dépossèdes de ses pouvoirs... Tout ceci me révolte... »

Elle marmonnait entre ses dents, seule, mais elle s'en moquait. Personne autour d'elle ne prêtait attention à ses paroles, chacun attendait calmement ce qui allait se passer. Olympe vit alors arriver les Jacobins, avec à leur tête Robespierre, Chaumette et Hébert. Une seconde pétition réclamant une nouvelle constitution était en cours de rédaction, prête à être signée. Le mot 'République' en était banni, mais qui savait lire entre les lignes pouvait aisément le deviner. L'ambiance devint soudain douce et festive. Marat se laissait aller à des tirades, les manifestants se mirent à chanter et danser dans un climat bon-enfant. Même Olympe se laissa prendre au jeu. Entraînée par des Parisiennes qui lui prirent les mains, elle les suivit pour danser en leur compagnie, riant parfois à gorge déployée. Ses craintes se dissipaient, mais rapidement la liesse populaire ralentit. Des commissaires envoyés par l'Assemblée avaient pour mission de discuter avec les Jacobins, organisateurs de la fête. L'ordre devait être rétabli, les meneurs acceptèrent de se séparer à la première sommation. Les commissaires repartirent avec leur message de paix, la fête reprit de plus belle jusqu'à l'arrivée de La Fayette et de ses canons. Le massacre du matin était arrivé aux oreilles de la municipalité, on ne parlait plus de fête pacifique mais de lynchage en place publique et de rébellion. Un premier canon tira sur la foule, aussitôt suivi par d'autres. Les gardes nationaux, armes chargées, en firent autant. Une rangée de Parisiens tomba sous les yeux d'Olympe. Comment une manifestation si joyeuse pouvait-elle se transformer aussi vite en pugilat ? La panique s'empara de la foule, une partie des Parisiens quitta l'arène vers la Seine, d'autres vers l'Ecole Militaire. Olympe tenta de rejoindre le fleuve mais, de partout, on la heurtait. Un homme venait de s'écrouler sous son nez, les yeux exorbités, un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. A travers lui, elle revit Ronan deux ans plus tôt, tombant sous les balles des soldats de la Bastille. Un cri de frayeur lui échappa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à se frayer un chemin parmi les Parisiens affolés pour quitter le Champ-de-Mars. Aucune balle ne l'avait atteinte, fort heureusement. Elle allait se sortir de la foule pour retrouver des rues plus calmes lorsque sa course fut stoppée par Peyrolles, planté devant elle.

« Encore vous !

- Je fais partie de la Garde Nationale, l'auriez-vous oublié ? Et vous-même, vous dansiez avec ces gens ? Vous réclamez la République ? Vous trahissez les vôtres !

- Je ne trahis personne, mêlez-vous de vos affaires et laissez-moi passer ! »

Le regard noir du Comte effrayait la jeune femme. Nul doute qu'il avait fait subir à des malheureux le même sort qu'à ceux qu'il avait tués la veille de la prise de la Bastille, et il semblait fier de lui. Olympe s'en éloigna au plus vite. Il tenta bien de la suivre, trottant derrière elle, pour l'intimider, mais le devoir l'appelait avant tout et il retourna à son poste, un rire sadique éclairant son visage. La jeune femme, elle, n'avait qu'une envie : se blottir dans les bras de son père, redevenir pendant une soirée la petite fille d'autrefois, et oublier cette journée. Au final, la peur avait été plus grande que le mal. Seuls cinquante manifestants avaient trouvé la mort, les autres n'étant que blessés ou simplement effrayés. Mais cette sensation d'étouffement, d'être perdue au cœur d'une foule apeurée, telle des bêtes traquées, avait épuisé Olympe. Sans même passer par chez elle - Charlotte saurait parfaitement se débrouiller avec Petit Ronan - elle fila rue du Temple où elle tomba en pleurs dans les bras d'André du Puget et lui raconta sa longue journée. Un grand tournant de la Révolution venait de se produire, la rupture entre le pouvoir et le peuple était consommée.


	20. Nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 20 : Nouvelle vie**

Olympe passa la nuit du 17 juillet rue du Temple, chez son père, dans sa chambre de petite fille. Le lendemain, la jeune femme retourna chez elle où elle retrouva Petit Ronan et Charlotte. Le Petit Chat s'était fortement inquiétée vu la violence du combat, elle avait redouté qu'Olympe n'ait été tuée dans la fusillade. Rassurée sur la santé de son amie, elle ne posa pas plus de questions que ça. Un sujet les tourmentait bien plus toutes les deux : Danton venait de quitter Arcis-sur-Aube pour partir se cacher en Angleterre. En effet, après le 17 juillet, la Garde Nationale avait fait mettre des canons devant les clubs des Cordeliers et des Jacobins, tous deux fermés. Elle tenait leurs têtes pensantes pour responsables de la tuerie qui s'était produite, sans oser reconnaître que ceux qui avaient ouvert les hostilités étaient ses soldats, et non les manifestants. Ainsi, Desmoulins put revenir sur Paris dès le 18 juillet, mais Danton, lui, fut invité à quitter la France pendant quelques temps, tout comme Marat, pour se faire oublier. Parti en direction de la fière Albion, il laissait sa femme enceinte et son fils seuls, première séparation depuis toutes ces années de mariage. Gabrielle était effondrée, elle craignait pour la vie de son mari, mais elle redoutait la solitude. Ainsi, Olympe ne pouvait qu'être présente pour cette amie qui, elle, l'avait soutenue lorsque Ronan était mort. Aidée de Lucile, elle fut une compagne salutaire durant cette absence de Danton, si longue aux yeux de sa femme. Chaque jour, Olympe visitait Gabrielle avec Petit Ronan qui retrouvait ainsi le jeune Antoine avec lequel il pouvait jouer. Ce ne fut que six semaines plus tard, début septembre, que le mentor des sans-culottes revint sur Paris. L'Assemblée venait de voter une amnistie générale : Jacobins, Cordeliers, gardes nationaux, Parisiens et même Louis XVI étaient blanchis de tout ce qui leur était reproché, Danton ne risquait plus rien. Cette volonté de balayer le passé sonnait faux et arrivait trop tard. Trop tard dans les faits, mais aussi dans l'esprit du peuple. Le clivage entre la bourgeoisie qui s'emparait du pouvoir parce qu'elle possédait la fortune, et les classes pauvres sans pouvoir politique et décisionnel, était immense. Au sein même des révolutionnaires, les avis étaient partagés. Suite à la fusillade et conséquence de la fuite royale à Varennes, une majorité des Jacobins avait quitté le club pour en créer un nouveau, les Feuillants, à tendance monarchiste et opposés au renversement de Louis XVI. Désormais, la principale figure des Jacobins était Robespierre. Danton, quant à lui, était devenu le favori des Parisiens, mais hélas, ce n'était pas suffisant pour être élu député. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait nullement de crier partout ses nouvelles opinions. Désormais, il fallait une République, la déchéance du Roi, une nouvelle Constitution et l'abolition de la loi martiale si contraire aux idéaux de 1789. Ce changement d'esprit de Danton n'était pas pour plaire à Olympe. En réclamant la fin du pouvoir de Louis XVI, il allait trop loin, elle ne parvenait plus à adhérer à ses idées. Mais elle préférait se taire et garder ses opinions pour elle. La jeune femme appréciait trop Georges et Camille pour leur déclarer une guerre politique qu'elle était sûre de perdre, et elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre que la vie qu'elle avait connue était terminée. D'ailleurs, la nouvelle Constitution était à peine rédigée qu'elle était déjà votée et même approuvée par Louis XVI. Olympe voyait tout ceci d'un bon œil, c'était positif, une belle avancée diplomatique. Une fois Danton revenu, elle avait accompli sa mission auprès de Gabrielle. Il était donc temps pour elle de s'éloigner, de prendre du recul, mais surtout de prendre son avenir en main.

**...**

« Non, plus à gauche. Bon, maintenant, plus à droite ! Vous le faites exprès, ma parole ! »

D'une main de maître, Olympe guidait l'ouvrier qui accrochait une enseigne au-dessus de la porte d'un café. Le jeune homme, maladroit et en déséquilibre sur son échelle, se débattait comme il le pouvait avec la pancarte de bois d'un mètre sur deux et bien décidée à ne pas rester à sa place. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son ouvrage, il redescendit, prit l'argent que lui tendait Olympe et repartit en maugréant. La jeune femme se planta devant la boutique, mains sur les hanches, un sourire radieux éclairant son beau visage.

« Le _Sans-Culotte_, un nom prometteur. Tu ne trouves pas, Charlotte ?

- Oh que si ! Bientôt, il sera le café incontournable de Paris ! »

Situé rue de la Ferronnerie, non loin de l'auberge _Au cœur couronné transpercé d'une flèche _devant laquelle Henri IV avait été assassiné par Ravaillac cent-quatre-vingt-un ans plus tôt, le café qu'Olympe ouvrait était une renaissance dans sa vie. Sa localisation était idéale, en plein cœur de Paris, à quelques pas du Palais-Royal et des Tuileries, à deux ponts de chez Lucile et Gabrielle, le _Sans-Culotte_ avait tout pour réussir. Olympe pouvait être fière de son idée. Une femme qui travaillait à son propre compte, c'était de l'inédit, c'était mal vu, mais son amie madame de Gouges l'aurait approuvée et applaudie. Alors, officiellement, ce serait André du Puget qui en serait le propriétaire et le gérant, mais dans la réalité, celle qui avait tout imaginé et tout pensé, c'était Olympe. Ce projet, elle le mûrissait depuis la mi-juillet. Suite à sa longue journée au Champ-de-Mars où elle aurait pu elle aussi périr sous les balles des gardes nationaux, elle avait compris que la vie était trop courte pour la perdre en attendant une pension et en n'étant qu'une spectatrice. Devenir enfin actrice de sa propre vie était devenu indispensable, c'était le meilleur des moyens pour enfin remonter cette maudite pente et continuer à marcher droit. C'était donc ce café qu'elle allait tenir qui serait sa nouvelle main courante. Lasse de n'être qu'une simple Parisienne qui touchait une pension de veuve, elle voulait gagner sa vie par elle-même, en faire quelque chose, avoir un bien à léguer à son fils. Il arriverait bien un jour où Danton et Desmoulins ne seraient plus là pour la protéger, les pensions accordées s'amenuisaient, bientôt elle n'aurait plus rien. Alors c'était l'occasion rêvée. Les moments qu'elle avait préférés, c'était lorsqu'elle avait bu un chocolat chaud avec Charlotte ou son père au _Café de Foy_. C'était la douceur, l'amitié, la protection, le refuge après les troubles parisiens, mais également un lieu de partage. Il était donc on ne peut plus naturel pour la jeune femme de recréer cette ambiance. Mais loin d'elle l'idée de faire un salon pour Parisiennes à la mode, il serait le cœur de la capitale, l'endroit où il fallait se trouver, le lieu où les gros évènements de Paris seraient racontés. Le petit frère du _Café de Foy_, le digne héritier du _Procope_. Et pour Olympe, c'était une unique occasion de reconstituer sa famille au grand complet, avec son père, son fils et Charlotte. Lorsqu'elle évoqua cette idée au détour d'une conversation avec André, celui-ci fut aussitôt réfractaire. Il ne voulait pas quitter la rue du Temple, c'était sa maison, les souvenirs de sa femme y étaient encore présents. Mais, à force de cajoleries et d'arguments, Olympe, plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mules, avait fini par le convaincre. Elle-même sacrifiait son petit appartement de la rue de Condé, son cocon, pour se lancer dans une nouvelle vie.

« Père, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à vendre de la limonade et à ressasser les souvenirs de maman ! Tu connais un peu le métier, il y aura aussi Charlotte et moi, nous serons tous ensemble ! Tu seras auprès de ton petit-fils et tu le verras grandir ! »

Une telle proposition ne se refusait pas. Charlotte, de son côté, était ravie. Elle verrait du monde, ça lui rappellerait sa vie de chaton au Palais-Royal et elle y apprendrait un métier. Lorsque tout fut enfin convenu et approuvé, André et Olympe mirent leurs domiciles respectifs en vente, ce qui permit d'acheter ensemble un local vide et mal entretenu. Une grande salle, un espace pour la cuisine, une petite pièce qui servirait de réserve, une cave et, à l'étage, un salon et des chambres pour tout le monde. Le rêve ! Le plus difficile fut pour Lucile et Gabrielle. Olympe vivait derrière l'une, à deux cents mètres de l'autre, elles étaient on ne peut plus proches. Admettre que leur amie s'éloignait était rude, mais elles comprenaient que leur ancienne protégée vole enfin de ses propres ailes et puisse se reconstruire. En un sens, elles l'admiraient de prendre sa vie en main et de travailler ainsi, elles qui restaient dans leurs foyers respectifs. Mais leur amitié de s'arrêterait pas là. Après tout, elles n'auraient que la Seine à traverser pour retrouver Olympe, et elles y seraient toujours fort bien reçues dans le café. Lucile et Gabrielle avaient même aidé les nouveaux propriétaires à s'installer et à décorer les lieux avec goût. La jeune épouse de Desmoulins était pleine de joie de vivre et d'entrain, elle apporta une réelle touche de fraîcheur dans ces lieux un peu sombres. Une fois réaménagé et meublé, le café était charmant. Tentures vertes - couleur de Camille par excellence ! - tables en bois peint, peintures accrochées aux murs, grand tapis au sol pour cacher l'entrée de la cave, il était lumineux et coloré, un endroit chaleureux ou chacun aimerait venir pour boire un verre et discuter. André tiendrait la caisse et les commandes, Olympe et Charlotte feraient le service et la cuisine. Petit Ronan grandirait en apprenant un métier, il connaîtrait beaucoup de monde, verrait les grands noms de la Révolution passer dans l'établissement de sa mère, et elle, elle pourrait le surveiller à longueur de journée tout en travaillant. Ainsi, à la fin du mois de décembre 1791, la jeune femme pouvait inaugurer officiellement son établissement et y fêter la nouvelle année.

**...**

Dès ses premières semaines d'existence, le _Sans-Culotte_ tourna à merveille. Olympe en était fière. Ses amitiés avec Danton et Desmoulins lui avaient fait une réclame incroyable au point que le café était plein de l'ouverture, vers sept heures, jusqu'à sa fermeture à minuit. Sans compter que la présence de Charlotte, très connue du côté du Palais-Royal, attirait elle aussi son petit monde. Lorsque les grands noms révolutionnaires venaient faire leur discours chez la jeune femme, celle-ci instaurait même des nocturnes, et seul le roulement des horaires d'Olympe et Charlotte permettait ces ouvertures exceptionnelles. Et, à vrai dire, le nom du café y était pour beaucoup. Fruit d'une longue réflexion entre les du Puget père et fille, il avait fini par s'imposer de lui-même. Un nom qui résonnait comme l'écho de la Révolution et de ses meneurs, qui flairait la liberté et l'égalité. Non qu'Olympe ait abandonné ses idéaux, mais il lui fallait s'adapter à sa future clientèle, et le nom de 'Sans-Culotte', les grands admirateurs de Danton, était parfait. Ainsi, depuis son ouverture, le café avait déjà vu passer à ses tables moult visages, connus ou non, de tous bords politiques. Les idées fusaient, les débats également. C'était en mars, alors que Petit Ronan venait de célébrer ses deux ans, qu'Olympe revit son amie, madame de Gouges. Attirée par la curiosité et le charme de la nouveauté, la féministe convaincue avait poussé la porte de l'établissement pour découvrir, non sans joie, que c'était la jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontrée deux ans plus tôt, et voyait de temps en temps dans les rues de Paris, qui tenait les lieux avec son père.

« Ah bah, ça pour une surprise ! Olympe Mazurier ! Ravie de vous voir ici !

- Madame de Gouges ! Votre présence fait honneur à mon humble commerce !

- Humble ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère, mignonne ? Tout Paris parle de votre _Sans-Culotte_ comme d'une petite merveille ! Si j'avais su plus tôt qui le tenait, je vous aurais déjà rendu visite ! »

Olympe de Gouges s'installa à une table désignée par la maîtresse des lieux qui lui apporta sa spécialité, le fameux '_chocolat du Sans-Culotte_', un doux breuvage fait par ses soins pour un prix dérisoire, afin de le rendre accessible à tous. Olympe s'installa en face d'elle et la regarda déguster sa boisson. Vu la vitesse à laquelle la tasse se vidait, la jeune femme fut satisfaite de voir que son chocolat plaisait.

« Un délice ! Exquis ! Je reviendrai vous voir !

- Je vous remercie de vos bien jolis compliments, sourit Olympe.

- Ainsi, vous êtes la propriétaire de ce café ?

- Officiellement, c'est mon père. Une femme qui ouvre son propre commerce, vous êtes mieux placée que moi pour savoir à quel point c'est mal vu. Mais dans les faits, c'est moi. Nous avons acheté le local ensemble, et avec les recettes, je rembourse mon père de l'argent qu'il y a investi. Bientôt, ce sera mon bien propre.

- Je suis fière de vous, Olympe ! Voilà un bel exemple à suivre pour toutes les femmes ! Vous êtes autonome et indépendante, je rêve de cela pour chacune d'entre nous ! »

Olympe de Gouges fut interrompue par un babillage d'enfant : Petit Ronan venait de faire son apparition.

« Maman ! »

Olympe se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'installa sur ses genoux.

« Je vous présente Ronan, mon fils. Ma fierté et ma plus grande réussite, avec ce café.

- Il est adorable ! J'ignorais que vous étiez mariée... ?

- Pas exactement. Mon fiancé est décédé lors de la prise de la Bastille, de lui il ne me reste que des objets, mes souvenirs, et mon fils. Depuis, j'ai pris son nom, mon fils le porte également grâce à un arrangement avec le prêtre qui l'a baptisé, mais je ne suis pas mariée.

- Alors vous avez d'autant plus de courage, mignonne, de vous être lancée dans une telle aventure avec votre petit garçon à charge. Décidemment, vous êtes un modèle à suivre pour toutes les femmes ! D'ailleurs, saviez-vous qu'en septembre dernier, j'ai rédigé la Déclaration des droits de la femme et de la citoyenne ?

- Je l'ignorais, mais je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. J'espère que votre texte sera le premier pas vers une égalité entre les femmes et les hommes.

- Oh, le chemin sera long... Si de nombreuses femmes m'ont applaudie, en revanche, plusieurs autres, formatées par leurs maris, m'ont dédaignée. J'ai présenté mon texte à l'Assemblée, mais ces ânes l'ont refusé ! C'est scandaleux ! Ils nous parlent d'égalité entre les hommes, mais pour les femmes, rien ! »

Olympe l'écoutait parler, les yeux pétillants d'étoiles. Admirative face à un tel courage et une telle détermination, la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'adorer son homonyme et en faire une idole. Leur conversation dura plus de deux heures, un vrai débat passionné et riche, qui ne fit que renforcer la sympathie entre ces deux Olympes. Lorsque vint l'heure pour madame de Gouges de repartir, il était déjà tard. Elle promit à son amie de lui envoyer de nombreux clients - et clientes ! - mais également de la visiter plus souvent. Son chocolat valait vraiment le détour !


	21. Un vent de poudre

**Chapitre 21 : Un vent de poudre**

Les évènements semblaient s'accélérer. Grâce à son café, Olympe voyait défiler du monde et pouvait ainsi savoir ce qui se passait dans la capitale. Plusieurs fois, elle avait confié le café à son père et à Charlotte pour aller arpenter les rues de Paris et se tenir au courant. En outre, elle restait très proche de Lucile et Gabrielle, qu'elle voyait souvent. Par leur biais, la jeune femme savait ce qui se passait du côté de Danton et Desmoulins. Depuis le retour d'Angleterre de Georges, elle ne l'avait pas revu. Bien qu'Olympe aimait toujours autant ses amis, qui avaient été ceux de Ronan avant d'être les siens, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à les suivre. Leurs chemins allaient-ils définitivement cesser de se rejoindre ? Peut-être... En tout cas, s'ils maintenaient leur cap vers une République, et surtout vers la déchéance du Roi, c'était fort possible. Ce fut donc grâce à Lucile, venue déguster la spécialité de son amie, qu'Olympe apprit les rumeurs de guerre contre l'Autriche qui s'amplifiaient.

« Et qu'en disent Camille et Danton ?

- Ils sont totalement pour ! L'Empereur d'Autriche voit la Révolution comme l'ennemi à abattre, plus pour assurer son propre pouvoir que pour sauver sa tante, à vrai dire. Le seul à se dresser contre le conflit, c'est Robespierre. Il estime que la France en serait plus affaiblie qu'autre chose. »

Encore ce Robespierre ! Il serait toujours là, inépuisable malgré son teint pâle et ses maigres membres ! Cette menace de conflit faisait peur à Olympe. Si la France perdait et devenait un territoire autrichien, quelles seraient les chances pour que François II replace sa tante Marie-Antoinette sur son trône ? Et si la France gagnait, malgré son armée quasi inexistante ? Cela reviendrait à la chute totale de la monarchie, à l'instauration d'une République ? Que deviendraient les souverains ? Souverains que la jeune femme n'avait d'ailleurs plus revus depuis leur retour aux Tuileries après leur évasion manquée, six mois plus tôt. Lucile constata que son amie semblait perdue dans ses pensées, alors elle l'interpela pour la ramener sur Terre. Olympe débarrassa aussitôt la table où restaient leurs tasses vides.

« A présent, je dois te quitter pour me reposer. Je suis épuisée ! Je comprends ce que tu as vécu avec Petit Ronan ! »

En effet, Lucile était enceinte de cinq mois et, vu sa taille de guêpe habituelle, elle semblait énorme ! Olympe prévoyait un fils, la future mère, elle, s'en moquait, elle était simplement heureuse d'avoir un enfant de son mari. Une dernière accolade puis madame Desmoulins quitta le café sous le regard amical d'Olympe. La voir ainsi lui rappelait sa propre grossesse, il y a bientôt trois ans. Voyant l'heure, la jeune femme appela Charlotte pour la remplacer : il était temps que sa jeune amie, qui allait vers ses quatorze ans, prenne son service afin que la maîtresse des lieux aille se reposer et profiter un peu de son fils.

**...**

L'ambiance était tendue. Depuis que les premières rumeurs de guerre contre l'Autriche avaient circulé, les Parisiens s'étaient enflammés. On redoutait un tel ennemi, on traquait tout sympathisant royaliste, même jusque dans les rues où avaient lieu des exécutions sommaires. Olympe pouvait être tranquille, à part ses amis proches, personne ne connaissait son passé, et, de toute façon, Danton et Desmoulins la protégeaient. En outre, le nom de son café était le meilleur bouclier possible : qui penserait qu'une femme dont l'établissement se nomme le _Sans-Culotte_ pouvait avoir des penchants pour la monarchie ? Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tous. Chaque matin, les gardes nationaux retrouvaient de pauvres bougres pendus à des lanternes, simplement parce que des Parisiens enragés leur trouvaient l'allure royaliste. Lorsque la jeune femme, qui sortait pour réapprovisionner son établissement, les voyait ainsi accrochés à leurs poteaux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de resonger au jour où les Parisiennes étaient allées chercher la famille royale à Versailles. Les prostituées, des amies de Solène, avaient roué de coup un malheureux boulanger, et un homme de haute stature l'avait pendu comme un traître. Pourquoi tant de violences inutiles qui n'arrangeraient rien ? Ce mois d'avril sentait la poudre, l'air était moite, tout rappelait les tensions de juillet 1789 : la population allait éclater, restait à savoir quand. Chacun songeait à un potentiel conflit, l'armée du Roi était défaite, ce seraient alors les citoyens qui partiraient se battre sous l'étendard de la Révolution, pour défendre leurs nouvelles idées, leurs victoires et leur territoire. A l'Assemblée, on espérait au moins la neutralité de l'Angleterre et de la Prusse, sinon leur soutien. Mais rien n'était moins sûr. Ce fut le 20 avril que la France déclara la guerre à Léopold II, neveu de Marie-Antoinette, et farouchement opposé à toute idée révolutionnaire. Par répercussion et contrairement aux attentes des députés, la Prusse s'engagea à son tour dans le conflit, s'alliant à l'Autriche. L'Angleterre, victorieuse de l'Espagne depuis peu, restait neutre, mais ce qui passait pour une débâcle française outre-Manche les arrangeait énormément. Olympe apprit la nouvelle lorsqu'elle achetait ses réserves de la journée pour le café. Déjà inquiète de la tournure qu'allaient prendre les choses, elle redoutait encore plus les nouvelles qui arriveraient du front. L'Autriche était prête à combattre et fort bien armée, la France n'avait à sa disposition que des citoyens courageux et prêts à tout pour défendre leurs acquis. En voyant des troupes entières quitter Paris pour le Rhin, la jeune femme pensa à Ronan. Lui aussi aurait pu partir. Au lieu de mourir en martyr à la Bastille, peut-être serait-il mort en héros lors de cette guerre qui occupait tous les esprits. Le résultat aurait été le même... Mais au moins, il aurait eu le temps de connaître son fils... Et Marie-Antoinette ? Olympe y songeait également. Elle en était persuadée, la Reine attendait de ce conflit qu'il la délivre de sa prison des Tuileries, qu'il étouffe le mouvement révolutionnaire et lui permette ainsi de retrouver son trône. Une défaite autrichienne lui serait insupportable. Quant au Roi, Olympe se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter une telle décision. Il ne disposait plus que de quelques pouvoirs, voulait-il simplement endormir la confiance des députés mais rejoignait-il les espérances de son épouse ? Ou, au contraire, était-il sincère lorsqu'il avait approuvé la nouvelle Constitution, et n'espérait qu'une victoire de la France sur l'ennemi étranger ? Toutes ces interrogations noyaient les pensées d'Olympe. Elle avait ses craintes et ses espoirs, mais aussi les retours de Camille et Georges, qu'elle revoyait depuis peu, ceux-ci fréquentant régulièrement son café. Elle apprit donc les premières défaites françaises ainsi que l'avancée des troupes Autrichiennes qui, passant par la Belgique, étaient entrées dans le nord de la France. Dans la capitale, les Parisiens s'échauffaient plus encore. Chaque jour, des bandes d'émeutiers ratissaient les rues pour hurler leur haine de la monarchie, leur rage face aux défaites. Piques et fourches s'agitaient devant les Tuileries pour mieux montrer leur colère. Certains, placés face aux fenêtres des appartements du Roi, passaient leur pouce sur leur gorge en guise de menace. Menace d'ailleurs accentuée par l'adoption d'un nouveau moyen de mise à mort lors des peines capitales. C'était une invention proposée par le Docteur Guillotin, machine actionnée par une corde, et dont la lame biseautée permettait une mort rapide et instantanée, à la différence de l'épée du bourreau, toujours aléatoire. Cette machine à tuer venait de fonctionner pour la première fois à Paris, en place de Grève. Lorsqu'un témoin de l'exécution annonça dans les rues la première action de la guillotine, Olympe en eut le sang glacé. Un nouvel instrument de torture, une nouvelle façon de donner la mort. Rien de plus. Qu'avaient donc les hommes à tous vouloir se tuer ? Déjà, dans le nord de la France, les soldats jugés les moins vaillants au combat, les chefs n'ayant pas assez tiré sur l'ennemi, étaient lynchés et pendus en place publique. Et à Paris, les bords politiques s'opposaient. Olympe, peu orientée vers ces questions, demandait pourtant fréquemment à Danton comment se déroulaient les débats, car de chaque décision prise, de chaque rivalité entre clubs, pouvait se déterminer l'avenir de la France. Les Girondins, faction ayant quitté les Jacobins et menée par Brissot, s'opposaient aux Montagnards dont faisaient partie Danton, Desmoulins et l'inévitable Robespierre. Et ces rivalités se ressentaient même dans les rues. Les Parisiens se divisaient en clans, criant leur haine et déchaînant leurs revendications à l'encontre des vétos successifs imposés par Louis XVI, dont la garde personnelle venait d'être dissoute. Plus que jamais, Olympe tremblait, songeant à cette 'colère que personne ne pourra contenir', et à cette 'foule qui crie vengeance sans savoir et sans connaître'...

**...**

« À bas Monsieur Véto ! À mort l'Autrichienne !

- Vive la République ! »

Ces cris menaçants émanaient des Parisiens, rassemblés en émeute dans la rue. Olympe quitta son comptoir et ses clients pour sortir voir ce qui se passait. Des hommes menés par le Cordelier Legendre, dont Danton se méfiait, défilaient pour rejoindre l'Assemblée, et de là envahir les Tuileries. Mécontents du renvoi des ministres girondins, lassés des vétos perpétuels de Louis XVI, ces Parisiens voulaient tenter un coup de force, profitant ainsi de la quasi-guerre civile qui s'instaurait, et ce malgré les refus de Robespierre et de Danton. Olympe redoutait cet assaut pour la Reine et les Princes, mais l'agitation parisienne emplissait son café, il lui était impossible de le quitter.

« Charlotte ! Va voir ce qui se passe aux Tuileries, file et raconte-moi tout ! »

Reprenant ses habitudes de chaton agile, la jeune fille quitta prestement le _Sans-Culotte_ en direction des Tuileries, suivant de peu le cortège vengeur. Olympe avait toute confiance en son amie. Bien qu'elle ait grandi et changé depuis qu'elle n'errait plus au Palais-Royal, Charlotte n'avait rien perdu de son caractère volontaire et de son énergie quasi enfantine. Elle serait ses yeux pour cette journée, ses oreilles, sa mémoire, et surtout un témoin fabuleux. L'attente promettait d'être longue... Et le fut. Quand enfin la gamine revint des Tuileries, elle avait beaucoup à dire à son amie qui s'impatientait.

« Charlotte ! Enfin te voilà ! La journée m'a semblé durer une éternité !

- Oh bah, ça va ! Il me fallait bien le temps de rentrer !

- Tu as vu l'heure ? Il est déjà onze heures du soir !

- Oui, et bien justement ! Quand je suis arrivée aux Tuileries, les émeutiers venaient de quitter le Manège et se ruaient vers le palais. J'ai réussi à me faufiler parmi eux, tu me connais !

- Oui, mais c'est aussi ça qui m'inquiète, grimaçait la jeune femme, toujours craintive pour l'avenir de ses proches.

- J'ai pu rentrer. Ils sont parvenus à coincer Louis XVI et sa famille dans un salon. Seule une table séparait l'Autrichienne et ses enfants des femmes prêtes à l'écharper. Louis XVI est resté impassible pendant deux heures, à voir défiler les sans-culottes devant lui. Il a gardé tout son calme lorsqu'on lui réclamait de faire revenir les ministres girondins. Quant à retirer ses vétos, il a refusé.

- Et ensuite ?

- Deux minutes ! Legendre est entré dans la pièce, son tablier de boucher plein de sang encore sur lui, c'est à peine s'il n'avait pas ses couteaux dans une poche ! Des hommes derrière lui ont même apporté un cœur de bœuf ensanglanté, et les femmes agitaient des guillotines miniatures. J'ai même vu Solène ! Legendre a accusé Louis XVI de perfidie, de traîtrise, et de n'avoir cessé de comploter contre son peuple. Le Roi n'a pas bougé d'une oreille. Seule concession faite aux manifestants, il a accepté de porter le bonnet phrygien et a bu à la santé de la Nation. Ils ont même coiffé son fils avec ! Vers vingt-deux heures, Pétion et des officiers ont fait évacuer les lieux. Quand Legendre et ses camarades Cordeliers sont partis, je les ai imités et je suis rentrée.

- Merci, Charlotte. Tu es très efficace ! Par contre, je me demande si Danton accepte vraiment que les membres de son club prennent la tête de ce genre de manifestation sans son accord... »

Fatiguée, Charlotte embrassa Olympe et quitta la chambre de son amie pour aller se coucher à son tour. La jeune femme, elle, restait soucieuse. Elle était révoltée par l'humiliation inutile que l'on avait fait subir à Louis XVI et à son fils, qui avait certainement été terrorisé en voyant une telle foule hurlante. Que l'on n'accepte pas les décisions du Roi et qu'on le lui fasse savoir, certes, elle le comprenait parfaitement. Mais envahir le palais pour obtenir ce résultat était à son sens une perte de temps. La violence appelait la violence, et ces hommes qui avaient connu le goût et l'odeur du sang à la Bastille, au Champ-de-Mars ou même au front, n'en étaient pas encore rassasiés, elle le sentait...


	22. La fin d'un règne

**Chapitre 22 : la fin d'un règne**

La porte du _Sans-Culotte_ s'ébranla dans un énorme craquement de bois, au point qu'Olympe sursauta et craignit qu'elle ne fut cassée. Dans l'embrasure apparut la haute et imposante stature de Danton, furibond, le visage écarlate. Il ne lui manquait plus que le souffle lui sortant des narines pour ressembler à un taureau.

« Dissoudre les clubs ! Défendre la monarchie ! Ce faquin de La Fayette a osé ! Il demande plus d'hommes, plus d'armes ! Où veut-il que nous lui trouvions tout cela pour le lui envoyer sur le Rhin ? L'imbécile ! »

Suivi des fidèles Camille et Fabre, il s'avança jusqu'au comptoir où Olympe essuyait des verres.

« Olympe, sers-nous quelque chose de fort, s'il te plaît, je suis furieux !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme qui leur servit de l'eau de vie.

- La Fayette a envoyé une lettre au Manège, lue en public, où il réclamait la protection de Louis XVI et sa famille, ainsi que la dissolution des Cordeliers et des Jacobins. En un message, il a rallumé la colère de tout un peuple ! »

Olympe ne répondit pas. Bien qu'elle soit une exception au regard de son amitié avec Danton, elle savait que ce géant surpuissant n'aimait pas qu'une femme se mêla de politique. Là, il venait de lui décrire les grandes lignes, cela devait lui suffire. Ce qui n'empêcha nullement Olympe d'écouter discrètement la conversation entre les trois amis : une femme pouvait elle aussi avoir ses opinions ! Elle sut ainsi qu'outre ces demandes, La Fayette menaçait également de laisser passer les armées prussiennes et autrichiennes vers Paris. Lorsque le vainqueur de la guerre d'Indépendance américaine apprit l'envahissement des Tuileries par la populace le 20 juin, il galopa vers la capitale pour faire un discours à l'Assemblée, réclamant l'arrestation des fautifs et redemandant la fermeture des clubs. Une tentative de coup d'État qui s'étouffa dans l'œuf via la colère ravivée des Parisiens et des têtes politiques de l'Assemblée, dont faisaient partie des Jacobins et des Cordeliers, clairement visés. Danton en profita, comme à son habitude, pour faire un long discours en public, laissant aller ses talents d'orateur. Ralliant des applaudissements et autres 'bravos', il venait en quelques minutes de couler son ennemi de toujours. Olympe continuait d'essuyer ses verres et ses assiettes. Elle songea en souriant que les femmes avaient la réputation d'être bavardes, mais que, manifestement, elles n'étaient pas les seules. Ce café était décidément la meilleure des choses qu'elle ait faite - outre son fils ! - car il était devenu un centre socio-politique parisien très en vue, et chacun y allait de son petit débat, pour la plus grande satisfaction de l'heureuse propriétaire qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

**...**

« Messieurs, mesdames, voici l'héritier ! »

Des 'hourras' s'élevèrent dans le salon de la rue du Théâtre-Français. Camille portait son fils, né le 6 juillet, dans ses bras, le surélevant de sorte que le bambin puisse observer ses adorateurs. L'enfant s'agitait et gémissait, un tel brouhaha n'étant guère adapté à son gros besoin de sommeil. Olympe, comme les autres, applaudissait la venue de l'enfant chéri et tant attendu, tel le messie. Petit Ronan imitait sa mère en riant, il ne comprenait rien, mais le spectacle semblait amuser tout le monde, alors lui aussi. Lucile, visiblement fatiguée mais folle de joie, admirait son époux adoré et son petit garçon, sa fierté. Enfin, Gabrielle regardait elle aussi la scène en souriant, l'ayant connue lors de la naissance de son petit Antoine, lorsque Danton, fier comme un paon, avait exposé le nourrisson à peine baptisé devant les Cordeliers enjoués.

« Mon petit Horace sera un grand homme, il marchera dans mes pas et sera un fier défenseur de la liberté ! Robespierre, tu en es le parrain, à toi l'honneur de le prendre dans tes bras ! »

Un honneur dont le jacobin, visiblement gêné, se serait bien passé. Son sourire crispé et ses petits yeux froncés lui donnaient un air coincé et sec qui fit rire Danton. Aussi mal à l'aise avec les enfants qu'avec les autres personnes, il prit le bébé dans ses mains comme s'il s'agissait de pierres brûlantes, et le cala avec peine dans ses bras menus. L'enfant, qui s'était calmé, babillait en le regardant, tendant ses petites mains vers le large front de Maximilien, pâle et malingre à souhait. Lucile s'approcha derrière Olympe qui le regardait, mi-figue mi-raisin, partagée entre l'envie de rire face au ridicule de la scène, et celle de grogner contre son ennemi.

« Robespierre ne semble pas très à son aise avec Horace... souffla Lucile dans son oreille.

- Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié... On dirait que le contact même avec les autres le répugne. Pauvre petit bout qui semble bien aimer son parrain, mais qui ignore que le sentiment n'est pas réciproque !

- Tu es cruelle, ma chérie, il n'a juste pas l'habitude de bercer un nouveau-né, voilà tout !

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre...

- Ce que tu es butée... Charlotte a raison ! En tout cas, me replonger ainsi dans la maternité me rappelle la naissance de Petit Ronan. Des nuits sans sommeil, des pleurs infinis, des langes à laver par douzaines... Souhaites-moi bonne chance !

- Bonne chance ! Mais surtout, si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me prévenir, je viendrai ! sourit la jeune femme en serrant la main de son amie. »

Voyant l'air mal assuré de Robespierre, la jeune maman acheva ses souffrances et reprit le petit dans ses bras pour aller le coucher. C'était l'heure où les hommes allaient parler politique, Gabrielle, Lucile et Olympe n'avaient plus rien à faire là. Antoine et Petit Ronan jouaient dans un coin de la cuisine, tandis que les femmes terminaient le chocolat qu'Olympe avait tout spécialement apporté de son café.

**...**

Juillet fut le mois des échecs, le mois annonciateur de nouvelles violences. La fête de la Fédération, rendez-vous habituel des révolutionnaires depuis la chute de la Bastille, avait été un fiasco total. Très peu de Parisiens étaient au rendez-vous. La majorité boudait Louis XVI, qu'elle ne voyait plus comme son souverain, et l'idée d'un quelconque rapprochement entre le peuple et le pouvoir n'était plus d'actualité, bien au contraire. La guerre était dans tous les esprits. Personne n'oubliait que l'ennemi progressait dans le territoire de la Révolution, Danton, Desmoulins et le sombre Marat ne perdaient pas une occasion de ranimer la flamme dans le cœur des révolutionnaires. Olympe, qui célébrait la mémoire de Ronan pour le troisième anniversaire de sa mort, passa cette journée du 14 juillet dans la rue, à observer en souriant la manifestation de son amie Olympe de Gouges et d'autres féministes dont Théroigne de Méricourt. Cette femme de tous les combats s'était déjà démarquée lors de la prise de la Bastille et de l'envahissement des Tuileries le 20 juin. Bien que la patronne du _Sans-Culotte_ ne l'apprécie que de loin, elle admirait son courage et sa ténacité. Volontaires, ces manifestantes réclamaient que les femmes, comme les hommes, puissent se battre sous l'étendard révolutionnaire et monter au front. Un combat digne, mais hélas perdu d'avance. Depuis, l'ambiance s'était alourdie dans la capitale. L'air sentait la poudre, la chaleur était étouffante. Les Parisiens étaient prêts à éclater, il ne leur manquait que l'occasion de le faire. Et cette occasion leur fut présentée sur un plateau le 25 juillet, lorsque le chef de l'armée prussienne, le Duc de Brunswick, publia un manifeste où il menaçait le peuple de Paris. Les révolutionnaires s'exposaient à de terribles représailles s'ils s'attaquaient à la famille royale et ne la replaçaient pas sur son trône légitime. Olympe fut terrifiée par les répercussions de cette publication où l'on parlait au nom de Louis XVI, mais que celui-ci réprouva vivement. Non seulement elle n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur la population, mais au contraire elle réchauffa leur sang, chatouilla leur patriotisme, et ceux-ci se sentirent pousser les ailes de la liberté. Plus que jamais la jeune femme redoutait la rébellion de la populace contre ce qui restait de monarchie. Que le Roi n'ait été pour rien dans le manifeste ne changeait pas grand-chose à cette haine qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer dans le sang et la violence. L'Assemblée déclara que la patrie était en danger, qu'elle devait être protégée de l'ennemi de la Nation, de la Révolution et de ses idées nouvelles. Danton arpentait déjà les rues de Paris pour appeler le peuple à la révolte, des quatre coins de la France des soldats affluaient vers la capitale, prêts à s'y battre aux côtés des Cordeliers et des Jacobins les plus farouches. Le long des routes venant de Marseille, on pouvait entendre un chant nouveau écrit par Rouget de Lisle, et qui s'intitulait _Chant de guerre pour l'Armée du Rhin_. 'Allons enfants de la patrie, le jour de gloire est arrivé', ces paroles résonnaient comme le glas de la monarchie, appelant le peuple à se révolter contre les tyrans, à abreuver de leur sang les sillons de la Révolution. Encore une fois, Olympe se remémora ces paroles qu'elle avait dites à Ronan. Et cette fois-ci, c'était réel. Lorsque tous, Parisiens, Bretons, Marseillais, se seraient retrouvés, lorsque la haine serait assez forte, 'cette colère que personne ne pourra contenir' allait éclabousser la France et marquer un tournant décisif dans le pays. Ce fut ce moment que Danton choisit pour retourner chez lui, à Arcis-sur-Aube, voir sa mère et lui accorder l'usufruit de sa maison champenoise. Olympe partit soutenir Gabrielle, une nouvelle fois seule.

« Il est fou ! pleurait l'épouse esseulée, ce n'est pas le moment de partir !

- Gabrielle a raison, tonna Desmoulins, les Parisiens scandent son nom, le conflit se prépare ! Encore tout à l'heure, je lui ai envoyé un message, le suppliant de revenir. Mais lui, il voulait saluer sa mère ! Comme si c'était vraiment le bon moment pour ça ! »

Olympe serrait madame Danton dans ses bras, s'efforçant de la calmer. Camille et Fabre faisaient les cent pas en se rongeant les ongles et en s'agitant comme des puces. Leurs appels finirent malgré tout par payer. Le 9 août, Danton revenait à Paris pour faire entendre sa voix aux Parisiens. Quittant le club des Cordeliers pour rejoindre l'Hôtel de Ville, il croisait des sans-culottes armés de piques et de pistolets, bonnets phrygiens vissés sur la tête et prêts à en découdre avec plus de dix siècles de royauté. Filant rue du Théâtre-Français, il retrouva les Desmoulins en compagnie des soldats venus de Marseille avec leur chant révolutionnaire, afin de leur donner les instructions pour la journée à venir. Chez Lucile et Camille, l'atmosphère était pesante. Olympe avait confié son café à son père et à Charlotte, avec pour mission de le garder fermé et barricadé. A eux de rester à l'abri de ses murs avec Petit Ronan, mais elle, elle serait de la journée. Elle ne rêvait pas de renverser le Roi, mais elle voulait y être, être témoin de l'évènement, et aider Lucile et Gabrielle mortes de peur à l'idée de perdre leurs époux. Lucile riait nerveusement, mais sa crainte était grande, ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher. Gabrielle alternait regards admiratifs vers son époux et périodes de larmes tant elle craignait qu'il ne meure dans la bataille. Le sommeil était nécessaire pour tous, mais personne ne parvenait à dormir. Olympe resta chez Lucile pour la nuit, comme autrefois, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de se changer. La jeune femme avait insisté auprès de Camille pour qu'il la réveille, peu importait l'heure, pour qu'elle puisse suivre la troupe où qu'elle aille.

« Mais c'est une folie, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Il n'y aura que des enragés là-bas, tu veux te faire tuer, toi aussi ? Comme Ronan ? Tu restes ici avec Lucile et Gabrielle et tu ne sors pas, tu m'entends !

- Ronan s'est battu pour ses idées, il en a payé le prix de sa vie, moi je veux me battre pour voir ses rêves se réaliser, tu peux le comprendre ? Je viendrai, quoi que tu me dises ! »

Olympe mentait. Elle ne voulait pas voir les rêves de son amant se réaliser, pour la simple raison qu'elle ne les partageait pas. Mais c'était la seule explication qu'elle pouvait donner à Desmoulins pour qu'il finisse par accepter qu'elle vienne. La vraie raison qui motivait la jeune femme, c'était d'être présente et de tout faire pour sauver la Reine et les Princes si leurs vies étaient mises en danger. Naturellement, c'était inavouable devant Camille, qui, vaincu, céda face à tant de motivation. Il n'était donc plus utile de parlementer. La plume de la Révolution avait ses projets en tête. Quant à Olympe, elle avait promis à ses amies de veiller sur leurs hommes, de loin, et de tout leur raconter. Et puis, que risquait-elle ? Si elle marchait du côté des sans-culottes, qui pour la plupart la connaissaient et l'appréciaient, elle ne courait que bien peu de dangers. Danton, lui, ne s'en était pas mêlé. Cette journée du 10 août, il le sentait, serait la sienne, celle de son combat, celle de son apogée. Les querelles entre ses amis ne le concernaient plus, il s'était déconnecté pour mieux se concentrer. Parti se coucher sur les coups de minuit, après une longue journée à encourager les foules, il fut réveillé en toute hâte vers une heure du matin par Camille, armé d'un fusil. En quelques minutes, il était sur pied et prêt à partir. Il réclama que sonne le tocsin, et un bruit sourd résonna dans tout Paris. Celui de la mort. Olympe, réveillée à la hâte elle aussi, choisit les vêtements qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la Bastille le 14 juillet 1789, parce que c'était tout un symbole. Et surtout cela lui assurait une simplicité et un confort qui ne seraient pas de trop pour cette rude journée qui s'annonçait. Elle suivit la marche de Danton et de ses partisans, humant l'air lourd et moite. Pas de vent, juste les prémices d'un gros orage qui adoucirait le climat mais qui ne parvenait pas à éclater. Une odeur de poudre et de mort envahissait les rues puantes de la capitale, chacun était prêt à se battre, cette journée rimait avec l'Enfer. Lorsque le groupe d'hommes et de femmes confondus arriva à l'Hôtel de Ville, tous armés, un attroupement se forma pour lutter contre Pétion, le nouveau maire qui remplaçait Bailly depuis la fusillade du Champs-de-Mars. Une Commune insurrectionnelle se mit en place, détrônant l'Assemblée dont le pouvoir était anéanti. Danton marchait vers la victoire, l'estomac d'Olympe se nouait, elle avait peur. Dans la foule, elle reconnut Solène, visiblement étonnée de la voir de ce côté-ci des belligérants. Mais la fille de joie resta avec ses compagnes sans s'approcher de sa 'belle-sœur' : ce n'était pas le moment d'entamer une discussion. La foule attendait en dehors de l'Hôtel de Ville pour prendre des nouvelles, Danton en sortait régulièrement. Dans le début de la matinée, le chef de la Garde Nationale qui remplaçait La Fayette, Mandat, arriva jusqu'à la place de Grève afin d'entamer des discussions. Les sarcasmes de la foule lui firent rapidement comprendre que la Commune avait pris le pouvoir dans tout Paris, et que les gardes qui avaient ouvert les barrages au peuple étaient nombreux. Le ton monta entre le militaire et le monument qu'était Danton, plus enragé que jamais, au point qu'Olympe eut même peur de la virulence de son ami. Lorsqu'une balle se ficha dans la tête de Mandat, le géant des Cordeliers le regarda s'écrouler et s'arrêta net. Le sang venait de couler pour la première fois en ce 10 août, ce n'en était que le commencement, et en un sens il était seul responsable de cette mort. Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer. Tout Paris était prêt à le suivre, il fallait continuer. Olympe, elle, tremblait, choquée. Les insurgés entamèrent alors leur marche vers les Tuileries.

« À mort Monsieur Véto !

- À mort l'Autrichienne !

- Vive la Nation ! Vive la République !

- Vive Danton ! »

Danton, qui d'ordinaire aurait été flatté d'entendre la populace scander son nom, restait concentré. Par des Parisiens venant des Tuileries, on apprit que Louis XVI et sa famille avaient demandé la protection de l'Assemblée, qui les avait tous parqués dans un coin, ne sachant trop quoi en faire. Les émeutiers, eux, continuaient leur marche vengeresse. Olympe, qui redoutait à juste titre un retour de la journée du 20 juin mais en beaucoup plus violent, se sentit soudain soulagée de savoir que la famille royale n'était plus aux Tuileries, et qu'elle n'aurait donc pas à les aider. Ce jour de juin n'avait été qu'un sursis, et si Marie-Antoinette était restée avec ses enfants en ce matin du 10 août, il aurait été très probable que la foule se jetât sur elle pour la massacrer. Aux Tuileries, c'était le tohu-bohu. En apprenant la mort de Mandat, une partie de la Garde Nationale et des neuf cents Suisses présents avaient lâché leurs armes, refusant d'ouvrir le feu sur la foule, sur des citoyens comme eux. Au loin, la jeune femme reconnut le Comte de Peyrolles avec ses hommes prêts à tirer sous son commandement. Le pouvoir l'avait placé bien haut, mais si ce qu'Olympe redoutait arrivait, il ne serait bientôt plus rien... Ainsi, les Tuileries étaient presque sans défense. Quelques soldats étaient toujours là, l'arme au poing. Des Suisses restés fidèles à la couronne étaient prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort. D'un côté comme de l'autre, on se toisait, à savoir qui attaquerait le premier. Avec la levée du jour, la température augmentait. La jeune femme sentait des gouttes perler le long de ses tempes, son corset lui tenait trop chaud. Qu'en serait-il lorsque le soleil de midi atteindrait des sommets ? Vers huit heures du matin, les sans-culottes bretons et marseillais fracassèrent les portes des Tuileries pour se jeter dans une bataille sans pitié.

« Allez ! Mes amis, c'est par les armes que nous conquerrons notre liberté ! Vive la Nation !

- Vive la Nation ! »

Olympe se sentit emportée par la vague de Parisiens lancés à la suite des bataillons provinciaux. Forcée de suivre le mouvement, elle arriva au cœur du palais qu'elle découvrit pour la première fois par ce côté-là. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'en avait vu que l'extérieur, lorsqu'elle guettait les sorties de Marie-Antoinette, ainsi que la petite pièce où elle avait retrouvé la Reine. A présent, elle pouvait voir ce qu'était la prison dorée de sa souveraine, ou ce qu'il en restait. Massacres, pillages, destructions, tout y passait ! Les tentures ne résistèrent pas aux assauts des Parisiens enragés, les lustres furent démontés, les meubles saccagés ou volés, jamais Olympe n'avait vu une telle violence dans un combat. Un homme mourait par balle à sa droite, un autre était transpercé par une pique à sa gauche. Son corset et sa jupe étaient plein de sang, son chemisier devenait poisseux et collant. Elle manqua céder à la panique, cernée par les cadavres et les assaillants furieux, lorsqu'elle vit un renfoncement de fenêtre dans lequel elle se cacha pour éviter un coup mortel. Elle qui espérait être le témoin de cette grosse journée ne pouvait pas être mieux placée pour tout voir. Durant quatre heures, la bataille fit rage dans un affreux bain de sang. Lorsque ce qui semblait avoir été un salon fut évacué pour mieux continuer les batailles plus loin, Olympe sortit de sa cachette, marchant entre les cadavres. Au dehors, elle entendait les insurgés courir après les Suisses survivants pour les massacrer et promener leurs têtes au bout de piques. Des soldats restés fidèles au Roi connaissaient le même sort, certains étaient traqués jusque dans les rues. L'air poisseux, l'odeur du sang, la chaleur donnaient la nausée à la jeune femme. Elle avait vu trop de morts et fut secouée par un vomissement. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits pour quitter la pièce, elle sentit une main attraper sa cheville. Son cri perçant aurait pu ameuter les insurgés, mais ceux-ci, pris par leur combat, n'y prêtèrent nullement attention. Les hurlements étaient le lot permanent de leurs oreilles depuis le matin.

« Ne criez pas ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie ! »

Olympe se retourna et vit au sol un Suisse au visage ensanglanté qui passait pour mort. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'aida à se mettre sur le dos.

« Aidez-moi, je suis blessé, je souffre. Si je sors, ils me tueront comme ils ont tué tous les autres... »

Le souffle était léger, les paroles étouffées. Olympe prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis se lança. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il était de son côté. Il s'était battu jusqu'au bout pour le Roi et la Reine, il était courageux, mais il voulait vivre, c'était son droit le plus complet. Elle arracha la veste de son uniforme de Suisse et l'aida à enfiler le gilet du cadavre d'un des sans-culottes étalé à côté. Ainsi, il passerait inaperçu, pour tous les gens qu'ils croiseraient, ce serait un patriote blessé au combat. Se souvenant du chemin qu'elle avait pris depuis le pavillon de Flore pour retrouver Marie-Antoinette trois ans plus tôt, elle réfléchit au moyen de retourner de ce côté-là du palais. Olympe soutint le jeune homme, faible mais assez vaillant pour marcher - ou plutôt se traîner - et chercha le chemin qui menait à ce couloir discret et non exposé à la vue de tous. Par les fenêtres des pièces qu'ils traversaient, les deux fuyards voyaient le massacre se poursuivre. Un amoncèlement de cadavres se dressait dans la cour des Tuileries, certains soldats royalistes fuyaient comme ils le pouvaient, d'autres jetaient des corps ensanglantés dans la Seine qui commençait à rougir. Plus de traces de Danton, de Desmoulins, ni même de l'odieux Peyrolles. Sans doute avait-il été tué dans la bataille. Tous avaient disparu, Olympe avait peur pour ses amis, elle qui avait juré à Lucile et Gabrielle de les surveiller, elle n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse. A présent, elle marchait à travers le palais, soutenant un inconnu jusqu'à la sortie du pavillon de Flore, qu'elle finit par trouver. Longeant la Seine, Olympe marcha à contre-courant des derniers émeutiers qui arpentaient les rues, priant pour que personne ne les arrête dans leur fuite. Au bout d'une heure de course, la jeune femme parvint à relier les Tuileries jusqu'au _Sans-Culotte_ avec son compagnon d'infortune. Dans les rues, la désorganisation générale battait son plein. De nombreuses boutiques étaient fermées, leurs propriétaires étant au choix barricadés ou en train de se battre. De partout s'élevaient des voix, puis plus rien. Il était presque quatorze heures, les combats semblaient s'apaiser, la haine retombait. Les Tuileries venaient de passer dans les mains des révolutionnaires, tout comme la Bastille trois ans plus tôt. Mais le calme n'était qu'apparent, il valait mieux rentrer. Ouvrant la porte du café, qui était fermé à clé, Olympe aida le Suisse à s'installer dans la cuisine et entreprit de lui nettoyer le visage pour voir où étaient ses blessures et à quel point elles étaient importantes. Avec des torchons mouillés, elle put enfin distinguer nettement ses traits. Grand, musclé, blond aux doux yeux verts, il semblait bâti comme un chêne et avait un physique agréable. L'alcool appliqué sur ses quelques plaies au visage lui fit faire des grimaces de douleur. La plus grosse blessure était au ventre, une autre au bras. De quoi bien le sonner et l'affaiblir, mais pas de le tuer. Olympe s'improvisa infirmière pour l'occasion, lui proposant des verres de prune pour l'aider à se remettre.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier pour cela.

- C'est normal. Je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir ainsi, vous vous êtes battu pour vos idées, tout comme vos ennemis, vous ne méritiez pas une mort aussi atroce que celle vos camarades.

- Et quel nom dois-je mettre sur le charmant visage de ma sauveteuse ?

- Olympe. Olympe Mazurier. Et vous ?

- Nicolas Lebreuil. Encore merci... Olympe. »

Nicolas observait celle à qui il devait la vie. Son sourire trahissait un certain intérêt pour cette personne courageuse qui n'avait pas hésité à lui venir en aide alors qu'elle aurait simplement pu fuir sans même se retourner. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager, au point qu'Olympe en fut gênée. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire, acheva de panser les plaies de l'ancien Suisse et appela son père et Charlotte. Les présentations étaient nécessaires, et le récit de cette longue journée également.


	23. Un invité importun

**Chapitre 23 : Un invité importun**

La nuit fut courte pour Olympe. Courte et agitée. Cette journée du 10 août l'avait épuisée, mais elle avait vu trop de sang et de morts pour parvenir à fermer l'œil. En une journée, les discours et la mobilisation de Danton avaient suffi à réduire la monarchie à néant. La jeune femme était apeurée, elle craignait de nouvelles émeutes aussi violentes que la première. Aussi ne parvint-elle pas à fermer l'œil, et lorsqu'elle le pouvait, les cauchemars envahissaient son esprit. Avant d'aller dormir, la veille au soir, elle avait raconté sa journée à son père et à son Petit Chat, ainsi que la demande de protection de Louis XVI à l'Assemblée, l'attaque, les massacres, et ce Suisse blessé qui l'avait attrapée par la cheville pour solliciter son aide. André du Puget et Charlotte étaient effarés. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que la haine débordante des Parisiens irait aussi loin, et pourtant... Parfois, de gros sanglots étouffaient la voix d'Olympe, qui s'éraillait. La journée l'avait traumatisée, elle ne cessait de trembler comme une feuille, il lui faudrait du temps pour oublier ces horreurs. Elle annonça également avoir perdu de vue Danton et Desmoulins, fondus dans la foule et très certainement repartis vers le Manèges. Mais également Solène et Peyrolles. Le sort de sa 'belle-sœur' la touchait et la concernait, celui de son ennemi l'intéressait moins, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer. N'avait-il pas été des siens, de son camp, durant plusieurs années ? Et au fond, ne l'était-il toujours pas ? Bien que la foule hurlante ait crié à la déchéance du Roi, Olympe leur conservait toute sa sympathie, au plus grand désespoir de Charlotte. Levée de bonne heure le 11 août, elle reprit ses soins auprès de Nicolas, aidée de son père et de son amie. Petit Ronan apportait de sa bonne humeur enfantine, sans doute ressentait-il le stress et les craintes de sa maman, qui le regardait douloureusement. Il fut décidé que le rescapé du massacre resterait au _Sans-Culotte_ jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Plus question pour lui de paraître dans les rues vêtu d'un quelconque uniforme. Dès maintenant, il serait un citoyen comme les autres, le citoyen Lebreuil - le terme de 'monsieur' étant proscrit. Libre à lui, par la suite, de se trouver un emploi ou de rester au café, et de faire oublier d'où il venait. Les temps étaient difficiles pour les sympathisants royalistes, et même pour tous. La loi du suspect régnait en maîtresse, un visage trop monarchiste, une allure bien aristocrate, un cabriolet au lieu d'une simple voiture, et l'on devenait un comploteur visant à réduire la Révolution à néant et à restaurer le tyran sur son trône. Alors la solidarité était de mise. Dans la matinée, Olympe sortit pour voir Lucile et Gabrielle, prendre de leurs nouvelles ainsi que de celles de ses amis. Sa curiosité la poussait également à tenter de savoir ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait fui les Tuileries avec Nicolas. Dans les rues, elle voyait partout des affiches placardées aux murs. On y annonçait la déchéance de Louis XVI, les Parisiens étaient appelés à marteler tout symbole de royauté dans la capitale : on ne voulait plus de fleurs de lys, ni du mot 'roi ' écrit quelque part. Une femme cria même que la statue d'Henri IV, située Place Dauphine, venait d'être déboulonnée et détruite. L'anarchie régnait dans Paris, en fait, personne ne s'était calmé. Lorsque la jeune femme arriva rue du Théâtre-Français, elle trouva Lucile et Gabrielle tendues, mais visiblement plus à l'aise que la veille. Heureuses de la voir en vie - Danton et Desmoulins ayant eux aussi perdu sa trace, ils ignoraient son sort - elles l'accueillirent dans de grandes effusions de joie.

« Olympe ! Nous étions folles d'inquiétude, personne ne savait où tu étais, on a craint le pire ! lança Lucile.

- Je vais bien, ou presque. Tous ces morts, tout ce sang... C'était abominable, l'odeur de la poudre et la chaleur ont failli me rendre folle. Lorsque les bataillons marseillais et bretons sont entrés dans les Tuileries je n'ai pas pu reculer, la foule m'a attirée vers l'intérieur. Je ne dois mon salut qu'au renfoncement d'une fenêtre de laquelle je voyais tout, mais où je ne risquais rien. J'ai été le témoin d'un horrible massacre ! Rien que d'y penser... »

La jeune femme pâlit, retenant une nausée. Elle s'installa en face de Lucile qui lui offrit un verre d'eau de vie tandis que Gabrielle tira une chaise pour s'y asseoir.

« Figures-toi que ce matin Camille est arrivé en courant chez nous. Georges vient d'être nommé ministre de la Justice avec une écrasante majorité ! Il n'en revenait pas ! Du coup, il est parti pour le Manège. Ses talents d'orateurs vont encore être mis à contribution ! »

Olympe la regardait, amusée. Gabrielle avait les yeux qui pétillaient d'admiration pour son époux. Elle en parlait comme d'un demi-dieu, il était son héros. Sans doute enjolivait-elle quelque peu la situation, mais ce débordement d'enthousiasme était une bouffée d'air frais dans l'esprit d'Olympe.

« Il doit être fier d'accéder à une telle position, après tous ses échecs aux élections !

- Fier, oui, mais également préoccupé. Il sait que pour maintenir les actions d'hier, il ne faut rien lâcher, rien abandonner. Mais il connaît aussi le pouvoir d'une foule en colère. Il peut guider tout un peuple haineux, mais pas forcément le maîtriser. Cet éclat de violence durant la journée du 10 n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Charge à lui, maintenant, de rétablir le calme dans la capitale. »

Gabrielle avait raison. La tâche serait rude, même pour un orateur comme Danton. S'il se plantait devant chaque Parisien armé, sa carrure seule suffirait à les arrêter individuellement. Mais un discours à l'Assemblée qui passait par le bouche à oreille avait tôt fait d'être modifié et réinterprété. C'était là le plus grand des dangers. Olympe était intriguée, elle voulait en apprendre davantage. Embrassant ses amies, elle partit vers le Manège, prête à patienter jusqu'à ce que Danton ou Desmoulins en sortent.

**...**

Les députés s'agitaient dans le Manège. Plusieurs questions restaient sans réponses, les craintes continuaient, les problèmes insolubles s'alignaient. Tandis qu'Olympe arrivait devant les Tuileries, observant l'amoncèlement de cadavres dans le Carrousel et les citoyens prêts à les brûler, le débat allait bon train. Ce matin-là, il était question du sort de la famille royale. Les libérer était impensable, l'exil pourrait être une solution mais le risque de représailles était trop important. Alors vint l'idée de la prison. Rien de comparable aux Tuileries où un semblant de liberté restait au monarque et à sa famille. Là, il fallait une prison de laquelle ils ne sortiraient pas, où ils seraient sous haute surveillance. On opta pour le donjon du Temple situé dans l'enclos du même nom, sorte de village dans la ville, et qui se suffisait à lui-même, avec son microcosme et ses commerçants. Ancienne propriété de l'ordre des Templiers, ces moines-chevaliers décimés et éparpillés selon la volonté de Philippe le Bel, l'enclos du Temple avait depuis évolué. Ses murailles crénelées avaient laissé leur place à des hôtels particuliers et des petites maisons, et, outre le donjon, l'église et le petit palais déjà présents, un nouvel édifice fut construit en 1667 pour le prieur de Vendôme, descendant d'Henri IV par voie bâtarde. Le lieu était parfait, ne restait qu'à y envoyer 'Louis Capet' et sa famille. Lorsque la question fut réglée, Danton quitta l'Assemblée où il retrouva Olympe, patiemment assise sur un banc.

« Olympe ! Comment vas-tu ? Que t'est-t-il arrivé hier, je t'ai perdue dès que l'on est entrés dans les Tuileries ! Et que fais-tu là ?

- Je vais bien, rassures-toi. Pour ce qui est de te raconter, tu demanderas à Gabrielle, elle sait déjà tout ! Sinon, je t'attendais.

- Pour ?

- Déjà, te féliciter ! Ministre de la Justice, une sacrée promotion !

- Oh, ne m'en parle pas ! J'arrive au pouvoir au moment où tout me tombe dessus... Et quoi d'autre ?

- Que va devenir Louis XVI ? Que va-t-il se passer dans les prochains jours ? Sommes-nous tous en sécurité ?

- Ouh la, tu vas trop vite pour moi, ralentis ! D'abord, le citoyen Capet est déchu, lui et sa famille seront emprisonnés sous bonne surveillance dans le donjon du Temple. Ensuite, je ne peux rien t'affirmer. Tout change d'heure en heure. Nous sommes suspendus à chaque parole, chaque mouvement sur le front du Rhin... Mon meilleur conseil : reste chez toi. Garde ton café ouvert jusque vingt heures, tu y apprendras tout ce que tu veux savoir, puis barricadez-vous. Les Parisiens sont toujours en colère, tout peut éclater, surtout avec Marat qui continue de leur chauffer les sangs ! Ça m'étonnerait que l'on s'en prenne au _Sans-Culotte_, mais dans le doute...

- Je te remercie, mon ami, tu es irremplaçable ! Salue Camille de ma part ! »

Olympe appliqua une bise sur la joue du monument des Cordeliers puis repartit chez elle le cœur lourd. Sa souveraine et ses petits Princes enfermés comme de vulgaires criminels, Louis XVI désigné comme le 'citoyen Capet', le monde devenait fou. Désormais, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne reverrait plus Marie-Antoinette. Cette seule pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Le vague à l'âme, elle errait dans les rues, faisant machinalement le chemin, comme une habitude. Au coin d'un bâtiment, une main vint se plaquer sur sa bouche, une autre lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna vers un renfoncement de porte dans une ruelle sombre, avant même qu'elle ait pu réagir.

« Mademoiselle du Puget, vous tombez à pic ! »

Face à elle se tenait Lazare de Peyrolles. Lui qui prenait tant soin de son apparence, toujours propre et vêtu dignement, avait délaissé son éternel uniforme bleu d'officier de l'armée du Roi, puis de la Garde Nationale. Le visage sale, décoiffé, en simple chemise et pantalon, il fixait de ses yeux noirs une Olympe tremblante. Que lui voulait-il ? Quel sort allait-il lui réserver ? Peyrolles tenait la jeune femme plaquée dos contre un mur, il se colla à elle pour murmurer à son oreille, de sorte que personne ne puisse entendre.

« Je suis traqué comme une bête depuis deux jours. J'ai réussi à semer ces pouilleux enragés qui réclament ma tête, mais je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. N'oubliez pas d'où vous venez, vous devez m'aider ! »

Les yeux exorbités, Olympe le regardait fixement. Était-il sérieux ? Il tuait tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui, l'avait menacée un an plus tôt en pleine rue, et il osait lui demander ce service ? Peyrolles lui libéra la bouche pour qu'elle puisse lui répondre, non sans d'abord lui avoir fait jurer de ne pas crier. Un hochement agité de la tête lui assura qu'elle resterait calme, il lâcha prise.

« Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Pourquoi je vous aiderais ?

- Parce que nous sommes du même monde, vous et moi. Parce que vous ne pouvez pas abandonner quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide. Et parce que vous l'avez déjà fait pour quelqu'un d'autre... !

- Mais non c'est f...

- Ne niez pas, je vous ai vue vous enfuir avec un homme blessé après la mise à sac des Tuileries ! Si vous en aidez un, vous pouvez en aider deux ! »

Plus il parlait, plus une vague de rage envahit Olympe. Tentant de se débattre, elle essayait de frapper contre la poitrine de Peyrolles pour qu'il la libère de son emprise, mais il était décidément plus fort qu'elle.

« Vous êtes un monstre, un odieux personnage, je vous hais, je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit pour vous ! »

Un rire sombre et sarcastique éclaira le visage de Lazare. La voir ainsi s'agiter et se débattre était follement amusant.

« Si vous n'étiez pas si convaincante dans votre petit numéro, je jurerais que vous m'insultez pour mieux cacher que vous êtes amoureuse de moi ! »

Olympe se figea, perplexe, comme assommée.

« Vous ne doutez de rien, et surtout pas de vous ! Ma parole, c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendue ! Mais soit, je vous aiderai... Je vous cacherai chez moi le temps de vous faire oublier, ensuite vous vous débrouillerez tout seul, je ne voudrai plus jamais entendre parler de vous !

- Ah, vous voilà enfin raisonnable ! J'étais persuadé que vous accepteriez.

- Ne criez pas victoire trop tôt ! Et ne me provoquez pas... Votre uniforme vous protégeait, vous vous sentiez au-dessus de tout et de tous. Un rebelle et vous tiriez ! Aujourd'hui vous n'êtes plus rien, et si le cœur m'en dit je n'hésiterai pas à vous dénoncer, alors gardez vos distances ! »

Le regard cruel de Lazare se posa sur Olympe. S'il ne redoutait pas qu'elle mît ses menaces en application, il n'eût sans doute pas hésité à l'embrasser vigoureusement, juste pour la remettre à la place qu'il estimait être la sienne. Jamais aucun homme n'avait osé lui parler ainsi sans avoir fini troué de plusieurs balles de son pistolet. Alors une femme... ! Et elle était décidément bien belle, cette mademoiselle du Puget, surtout lorsqu'elle était en colère... ! Olympe l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'au _Sans-Culotte_, resté fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle réfléchissait encore au moyen d'annoncer cette décision, qu'elle jugeait comme une faiblesse, à son père et à Charlotte. Et il y avait également Nicolas, avec qui Lazare devrait cohabiter. La jeune femme fut soudain envahie par l'impression d'être dépassée par les évènements, de s'être fait avoir deux fois de suite. Voici que dans un café révolutionnaire, elle allait cacher des royalistes en fuite...

**...**

André du Puget était assis sur une chaise, le visage caché dans ses mains, effaré. Charlotte bouillonnait de l'intérieur, fixant Lazare avec des yeux furibonds. Nicolas, lui, jouait avec Petit Ronan, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en voyant Olympe apparaître dans la salle du café avec cet homme qu'elle semblait bien connaître.

« Nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin de ça... ! se lamenta André qui regardait sa fille.

- Et puis, il faut voir qui tu nous ramènes ! renchérit Charlotte.

- Oh, ça va ! Ne m'arrosez pas de reproches comme vous le faites ! Je me sens déjà assez misérable comme ça d'avoir accepté la requête de ce...

- Monstre ! Le mot que tu cherches est 'monstre', Olympe ! acheva Charlotte, cinglante. Vous mériteriez que j'aille tout raconter à Danton ! Ah, il serait content, tiens ! »

Lazare n'était pas peu fier de voir ce que sa présence pouvait provoquer. Il se tenait debout, droit comme un piquet, et patientait. Autant d'attentions portées sur lui en même temps, c'en était presque jouissif.

« Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! Cette aide est provisoire, et j'insiste bien là-dessus ! Vous, Peyrolles, vous vivrez dans la cave située juste sous le plancher. Dans la journée du moins. Personne ne connaît son existence, elle sera la meilleure des cachettes. Le soir vous partagerez la chambre de monsieur Lebreuil. Quand votre visage aura disparu des mémoires parisiennes, vous quitterez ma maison sur le champ ! Ai-je été claire ?

- On ne peut plus claire, Olympe... dit-il en lui baisant la main tandis que Charlotte simulait une nausée.

- Madame Mazurier ! repartit-elle en arrachant sa main de celle du Comte. Nous ne sommes ni amis, ni proches. Compris !

- Mazurier ? Vous voulez rire ?

- J'en ai l'air ? Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien. Simple curiosité. Il me semblait avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part...

- C'était le nom de l'homme que j'aimais. Satisfait ? Je l'ai sauvé des griffes du Comte d'Artois et de Ramard lorsqu'ils l'ont incarcéré à la Bastille, et...

- Ah, mais oui, je me souviens maintenant ! Par votre faute, d'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe pas ? Cet imbécile de Ramard m'a raconté lorsqu'au Palais-Roy... »

Lazare n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une gifle sonore venait de lui clouer le bec, lui laissant au passage la trace bien visible des cinq doigts d'Olympe.

« Un mot de plus et vous retournez à votre partie de cache-cache avec les Parisiens en colère ! Vous n'êtes que toléré ici, alors faites-vous oublier ! »

Pour un peu, Charlotte l'aurait applaudie, mais sa colère était encore trop vive. Lazare porta la main à sa joue encore rouge de la claque qu'il venait de prendre. Ainsi, songea-t-il, Olympe était tombée amoureuse de ce paysan rebelle qu'il avait gardé en prison, et dont il avait tué le père quelque quatre ans plus tôt... Il se garda bien d'en évoquer le souvenir, car si la jeune femme en apprenait l'existence, elle n'hésiterait pas à le mettre dehors pour le livrer aux Parisiens enragés. Lorsqu'André monta à l'étage pour préparer le lit du nouvel arrivant, le Petit Chat attrapa le bras d'Olympe pour l'attirer dans un coin. Nicolas feignait de ne rien entendre, Lazare tendait l'oreille en marmonnant entre ses dents qu'une ancienne gouvernante des Enfants de France devenue tenancière de café et ayant un fils d'un révolutionnaire était un pur scandale.

« Olympe, tu n'es pas sérieuse, tu ne vas pas le garder ici pour de vrai ! C'est un monstre, il tire sur tout ce qui bouge ! Et tu as oublié lorsqu'il t'a menacée ?

- Je n'ai rien oublié, Charlotte.

- Alors chasse-le !

- Je ne peux pas... Je n'oublie pas qui j'étais, qui était de mon côté... Je suis tiraillée entre mon passé, ce que je suis au plus profond de moi, et entre mes nouveaux amis, ceux qui m'ont soutenue... Ne me rends pas les choses plus difficiles...

- Et Petit Ronan, tu y as pensé ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Allez, arrêtons la conversation ici. Peyrolles restera dans sa cave et à la fin de l'année, il quittera le café.

- Très bien... »

Boudeuse, Charlotte rejoignit Nicolas et Petit Ronan qui s'amusait avec une toupie en bois et quelques pions qu'il bougeait sur un damier. Olympe invita Lazare à la suivre pour lui montrer les lieux, sa future chambre, et enfin cette cave où il serait enfermé lors des horaires d'ouverture du _Sans-Culotte_. En quittant la salle, l'ancien officier observa le petit garçon qui jouait sans se soucier de ceux qui l'entouraient. Le visage même de l'enfant lui rappela les fantômes de Ronan et de Jacques Mazurier, qu'il avait tué sans scrupules. Petit Ronan était là pour lui remémorer ses crimes, le début de l'expiation de ses péchés.


	24. Citoyens, de l'audace !

**Chapitre 24 : Citoyens, de l'audace !**

Deux jours plus tard, une simple voiture attendait devant le Manège. Danton, dont les idées républicaines n'étaient un secret pour personne, avait tout de même compris que, pour Olympe, cette dernière entrevue était importante. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas cette éternelle fidélité de son amie envers Marie-Antoinette, il avait fini par s'y faire. Ainsi, il l'avait prévenue que Louis XVI et sa famille seraient transférés au Temple le 13 août, après un long parcours parisien pour leur faire admirer les statues déboulonnées de leurs prédécesseurs. Olympe marchait vers l'Assemblée avec Charlotte, confiant son café à son père et à Nicolas. Son cœur se serrait, son estomac se nouait. Une vague de frissons l'envahit malgré la chaleur : elle allait apercevoir la souveraine déchue pour la dernière fois. Louis XVI sortit le premier du Manège, sous un silence de mort. Chacun le toisait, mais il restait digne et marcha droit vers la voiture. Suivirent Marie-Antoinette qui tenait son fils, en larmes, dans ses bras, puis Madame Royale et Madame Élisabeth, la sœur du Roi. Enfin, madame de Tourzel, sa fille Pauline et Jean-Baptiste Cléry, valet de Louis XVI, fermèrent la marche. Lorsque la jeune femme vit la Reine, toujours fière et digne, ignorer les Parisiens qui la dévisageaient, une vague de larmes envahit ses yeux, sa gorge était serrée. La voiture s'ébranla sur les pavés de Paris, encerclée par les soldats, avec une lenteur mortelle. Olympe suivit le convoi jusqu'à la rue du Temple, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir grandi. Jamais, petite fille jouant dans les rues, elle n'aurait imaginé que sa Reine finirait prisonnière de cet immense donjon qui la terrifiait enfant. Et pourtant... Lorsque la voiture entra dans l'enclos, il n'y avait plus rien à voir, les quelques Parisiens présents se dispersèrent. Olympe retourna à son café avec Charlotte. Aucune des deux ne parla pendant le chemin qui les séparait de la rue de la Ferronnerie. Elles étaient perdues dans leurs pensées, chacune songeant, d'une façon différente, à la fin d'une longue ère de mille ans, et au début d'une nouvelle qui semblait plus qu'incertaine. Ce qui attristait le plus Olympe, c'était de ne plus pouvoir voir, de loin, la Reine se promener à l'extérieur comme elle le faisait aux Tuileries. De Danton, la jeune femme sut que les rares sorties autorisées se feraient au niveau des créneaux du donjon, comblés par de larges planches afin que les prisonniers ne puissent être vus. Aucun courrier ne pouvait leur être envoyé, ils ne pouvaient en écrire, et une soixantaine de gardes se relayaient toute la journée pour les surveiller. La monarchie venait de plier définitivement le genou face à la République en gestation.

**...**

Le climat redevenait électrique dans Paris, et plus particulièrement à l'Assemblée où Danton devait jongler entre les modérés et les enragés. Certains réclamaient le retour du calme dans la capitale, les autres appelaient à de nouveaux soulèvements. En tant que ministre de la Justice, le Cordelier se devait de rappeler les Parisiens à l'ordre pour cesser les violences. Mais il jonglait également avec l'ennemi. Ayant appris la trahison de La Fayette, passé au camp autrichien avec dans sa poche les plans des troupes françaises, Danton appela une nouvelle fois le peuple à se dresser contre l'ennemi qui progressait dangereusement aux frontières. Après la défaite de Longwy, les austro-prussiens venaient de prendre Verdun, le 2 septembre, lors d'une bataille écrasante. Désormais, ils marchaient vers la Champagne, terre natale de l'ancien avocat. Les hommes se mobilisaient : 'aux armes citoyens' ! En parallèle, la surveillance dans la capitale augmentait suite à un décret de Danton visant les ennemis intérieurs de la Nation. On dénonçait, on accusait, on persécutait. Des rondes de soldats arpentaient les rues de Paris à la recherche de comploteurs royalistes, emprisonnant tous ceux qui n'avaient pas l'allure assez révolutionnaire. Dans son café, Olympe tremblait que l'on ne découvre Peyrolles, enfermé dans sa cave, ou le passé de Nicolas, qui avait certes quitté son uniforme de Suisse, mais qui n'était à l'abri de rien. Si tel était le cas, la jeune femme serait à son tour accusée et enfermée, rejoignant les près de trente mille personnes incarcérées dans les geôles révolutionnaires. Olympe s'efforçait de rester naturelle et d'oublier que, sous son parquet, vivait un ancien officier royaliste recherché par les milices du Comité de Surveillance. Elle continuait donc de servir les sans-culottes et leurs mentors pour s'assurer la meilleure des protections. C'est ainsi que, une heure après le discours de Georges, elle put écouter Camille vantant les mérites de son ami, visiblement fatigué mais pas peu fier. Desmoulins leva son verre en direction de son compère, face à une Olympe amusée et fascinée, et racontait le déroulement de la matinée. Devant le Parlement, sous les vivats des personnes présentes, Danton avait une nouvelle fois appelé au soulèvement des citoyens pour servir la Nation. Tout homme refusant d'aller se battre pour sa patrie s'exposait à la mort, il fallait donc stimuler les français par des discours efficaces. Du sang, de la violence, la crainte de la défaite, tels étaient les éléments nécessaires pour motiver les troupes.

« Imagine-toi, Olympe, Georges tout de rouge vêtu, faisant trembler les murs avec sa voix de stentor.

- Oh, j'imagine sans peine ! rit la jeune femme, qui resservit à boire au héros du jour.

- Droit comme un i, main sur le cœur, il nous a lancé la phrase de sa vie ! Écoute un peu ça ! 'Le tocsin qu'on va sonner n'est point un signal d'alarme, c'est la charge sur les ennemis de la patrie. Pour les vaincre, messieurs, il nous faut de l'audace, encore de l'audace, toujours de l'audace, et la France est sauvée.' Du Danton tout craché ! acheva Camille en imitant son ami qui souriait. »

Olympe imaginait à merveille la scène, connaissant la vigueur de Georges, son sens de l'exagération également. Camille avait raison, c'était là du meilleur Danton. Cette phrase, non préparée, venant du cœur, allait déchaîner les foules. Mais Olympe ne riait plus. Cet aspect de son ami lui faisait peur. Lui qui jurait de protéger les Parisiens des violences gratuites venait de les prôner haut et fort. Chaque ennemi de la Nation serait traqué, poursuivi, tué, pour avoir refusé de combattre, ou pour s'être opposé à la République. Elle fixait Danton, partagée entre cette soudaine peur qu'il lui inspirait, la brutalité à l'état pur, et la crainte qu'elle avait pour lui-même.

« Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai été brillant aujourd'hui, Olympe ?

- Oui... Brillant...

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es toute chose !

- Non, je songe seulement que ceux qui t'applaudissent aujourd'hui, qui encensent tes propos, seront peut-être tes bourreaux de demain, prêts à t'accuser des pires maux...

- Mais non, tu vois tout en noir ! »

Les conseils d'Olympe passèrent au-dessus de la tête de Danton comme une brise légère. Il voulait seulement profiter de ce moment unique où chaque personne l'a ovationné comme il ne l'avait jamais été, et savourer sa victoire. Levant une nouvelle fois son verre avec Desmoulins et Fabre, il but à la santé de tous les citoyens.

**...**

Olympe avait raison, le discours de Danton venait d'appeler une nouvelle fois à la violence dans les rues. La crainte du complot royaliste, augmentée par les articles virulents de Marat dans son _Ami du peuple_ et par les actions anti monarchistes du Comité de Surveillance, qu'il dirigeait, avaient provoqué le début d'un véritable massacre. Un groupe de prêtres réfractaires, escorté par des révolutionnaires convaincus, se faisait rudoyer sur le chemin qui les menait à la prison de l'abbaye, sur le boulevard Saint-Germain. A peine une heure après le début des massacres, des Cordeliers se précipitèrent dans le café d'Olympe pour prévenir leur chef de ce qui se déroulait dans les principales prisons de Paris. Ainsi l'on sut que, outre celle de l'Abbaye, les prisons de la Conciergerie, de la Force et des Carmes avaient été envahies par des sans-culottes vengeurs et au regard furieux. La Garde Nationale laissait faire, les geôliers pliaient l'échine. Danton quitta précipitamment le café, suivi de ses fidèles amis, laissant la jeune femme, Charlotte, son père et Nicolas sur place, comme hébétés. Le café était soudain devenu calme, la plupart des clients réglaient leur note pour partir chez eux, ou pour les plus enragés, assister aux massacres sommaires, expédiés après des semblants de procès d'une demi-heure. Olympe n'hésita pas à fermer le _Sans-Culotte_ pour la journée, et à y rester cloîtrée. Elle avait déjà deux 'comploteurs' royalistes à cacher chez elle, cela lui suffisait. Durant toute la nuit qui suivit, Lazare et Nicolas se toisaient, visiblement soulagés d'être protégés par les murs du café, mais redoutant en permanence une perquisition surprise du Comité de Surveillance. Dans la rue, les bruits d'armes, les cris et les mouvements de foules durèrent jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Olympe ne parvenait pas non plus à fermer l'œil. Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre, en espérant que cette violence gratuite s'achèverait au plus vite. Qu'attendait Danton pour agir ? Il était ministre de la Justice, c'était là son rôle que de protéger chaque citoyen ! Lorsqu'enfin plus aucun bruit ne monta des rues, la jeune femme estima que la folie meurtrière qui avait envahi les Parisiens était terminée, le sommeil ne tarda pas à la gagner. Mais elle se trompa fort car, dès le lendemain matin, de nouveaux prêtres réfractaires, des membres de la noblesse et autres partisans royalistes passaient sous les piques et les baïonnettes des enragés. La jeune femme préféra tout de même ouvrir son _Sans-Culotte_, une fermeture pour la journée aurait été trop suspecte. Les clients étaient au rendez-vous, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire sur les massacres de la journée précédente. Olympe tendait l'oreille, à l'affut de nouvelles qu'elle estimerait intéressantes. Elle essuyait une table qui venait de se libérer lorsqu'un mouvement de foule attira son attention. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers les fenêtres et vit avec horreur la tête de la 'ci-devant' Princesse de Lamballe, grande amie de Marie-Antoinette, plantée au bout d'une pique ensanglantée. Les clients du café se collèrent aux vitres pour voir passer le cortège et tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Olympe pâlit et ne put réprimer un vomissement. Ce spectacle l'écœurait et la terrifiait. Outre ses penchants naturels pour la monarchie, elle ne parvenait à supporter ces excès de violence pure, ce besoin de tuer pour tuer, qui prenaient les Parisiens un peu trop souvent à son goût. Mais ce qui la révolta davantage, ce fut d'entendre des émeutiers appeler à passer devant les fenêtres du Temple pour que la Reine déchue embrasse la tête de son amie. Olympe les fusillait du regard, éloignant son fils de l'entrée pour qu'il ne voie pas ce cortège macabre. Si une partie de sa vie n'était pas encore à Paris, si elle avait pu gagner assez d'argent et qu'elle savait où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme n'aurait pas hésité à quitter la capitale pour racheter la terre des Mazurier et s'y installer. Mais c'était encore trop tôt, elle ignorait jusqu'à l'emplacement de la maison. Et puis il y avait Lucile et Gabrielle... Que pensaient-elles des actions de leurs maris ?

**...**

À la fin de cette sanglante semaine de massacres gratuits, Olympe commençait à changer ses idées sur Danton et Desmoulins. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'ils lui avaient apporté, mais lorsqu'elle les voyait appeler un peu plus chaque jour les citoyens à la violence et se complaire dans ce climat de terreur, elle se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir encore en commun. Gabrielle et Lucile ne se mêlaient pas de politique, leur amitié n'avait que peu de raison de s'éteindre. Mais désormais, la jeune femme prenait ses distances avec Camille et Georges. Ne plus leur parler revenait à se dénoncer elle-même, au vu de ses antécédents. Et elle tenait toujours à leur amitié, malgré tout... Cependant, leurs relations ne seraient plus les mêmes qu'autrefois. Pour appuyer ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà chez Danton et Desmoulins, Olympe lisait les journaux révolutionnaires, quels que soient leurs auteurs. Elle ne parvenait pas à supporter que l'on justifie ainsi les massacres perpétrés durant la semaine passée. C'était intolérable. La culpabilité de Danton, l'inactivité de Robespierre pour empêcher tout cela, la virulence de Camille, le fiel de Marat, tout transpirait la violence. Pour maintenir leur pouvoir en place, il leur fallait du sang, de la crainte, que les Parisiens aient peur pour qu'ils ne réagissent pas. Dénoncer un ennemi de la Nation revenait à s'assurer sa propre survie. Les limites du bien et du mal, celles du supportables et de la normalité avaient disparu. Le meurtre de la Princesse de Lamballe était une façon de montrer aux souverains déchus le sort qui attendait les tyrans. Olympe était terrifiée, choquée par tant de morts. Elle craignait pour son fils, pour son père, pour Charlotte, pour Nicolas qu'elle appréciait, et se surprenait même à avoir peur pour Peyrolles, un comble ! Ses inquiétudes se tournèrent également vers le Palais-Royal, vers Solène, qu'elle n'avait plus revue depuis l'assaut des Tuileries. Durant les massacres, plusieurs prostituées avaient été violées et assassinées, Olympe craignait que sa 'belle-sœur' n'ait subi le même sort. Si celle-ci avait été moins bornée, elle serait actuellement protégée par les murs de la cave du _Sans-Culotte_, loin des piques, des fourches et des baïonnettes ! A trop s'inquiéter pour ceux qu'elle aimait, Olympe en venait à s'oublier elle-même. Épuisée moralement et nerveusement, elle fonctionnait au ralenti. Au soir du 10 septembre, tandis que la capitale commençait à se calmer après la purge des prisons, elle fermait son café. Verrouillant volets et portes, la jeune femme poussa une chaise puis se mit à pâlir.

« Charlotte... »

En un instant, Olympe s'effondra au sol. Son Petit Chat se précipita à son côté en appelant de l'aide. Bousculant Peyrolles, qui s'apprêtait à sauter sur cette si belle occasion de se montrer enfin serviable et aimable, Nicolas souleva la jeune femme évanouie pour la déposer dans sa chambre. Charlotte les suivit, laissant Petit Ronan assis par terre avec ses jouets, et le Comte interloqué.

« Occupez-vous du petit, vous lui devez au moins ça ! lança sèchement la gamine. »

Lazare fusilla Charlotte du regard puis observa le petit garçon en soupirant. En être réduit à jouer les gardes d'enfants l'agaçait, mais il devait mériter son pain et sa cachette. Alors, de bonne grâce, il s'installa au sol en face de Petit Ronan qui le regardait de ses grands yeux verts, un large sourire lui traversant le visage.

« Joue avec moi ! »

Le petit lui tendait ses soldats miniatures en plomb, prêts à refaire une des grandes batailles de l'Histoire. Le jeune homme se sentait très mal à l'aise face à ce petit bonhomme de deux ans et demi qui ne cessait de lui rappeler Jacques Mazurier ainsi que Ronan, dont l'enfant avait récupéré le foulard rouge autour de son cou. Lazare hésita longuement, prit les figurines, fit un semblant de jeu puis finit par se laisser aller à un sourire. Ce petit bout était trop attachant pour ne pas être conquis. Après quelques instants, il prit Petit Ronan dans ses bras et l'emmena dormir, avec l'espoir d'obtenir des nouvelles d'Olympe.


	25. Echec au Roi

**Chapitre 25 : Échec au Roi**

Olympe resta plusieurs jours alitée. Les émotions fortes, les chagrins, les changements, la peur, tout avait fini par faire passer sa santé au second plan, après son fils, ses proches, ses amis et son café. Alors son corps avait dit stop, il lui fallait du repos, que l'on s'occupe un peu d'elle. La nuit qui suivit son malaise fut à peu près calme. Pour une fois, elle passa une nuit complète à dormir, et la jeune femme en avait cruellement besoin. André du Puget et Charlotte étaient allés se coucher, sur la promesse que Lazare et Nicolas se relaieraient pour veiller sur la malade. Jamais aucun des deux hommes n'avait passé autant de temps assis, en silence, à contempler Olympe. Elle était belle. Bien qu'amaigrit et dangereusement blanche, elle n'avait rien perdu de son charme. Tandis que la jeune femme dormait du sommeil du juste, Nicolas l'observait tendrement. Elle lui plaisait depuis qu'elle l'avait courageusement sorti des Tuileries pour le soigner. Il s'en cachait à peine, mais visiblement, ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, et sa sauveteuse ne semblait le voir que comme un très bon ami, rien de plus. Il connaissait le passé d'Olympe, son amour éternel pour Ronan, sa volonté de ne plus entretenir de relation amoureuse, et encore moins de se marier. Le jeune homme ne désespérait pas la faire un jour changer d'avis, ou du moins de pouvoir rester auprès d'elle le plus longtemps possible. Il ne savait trop comment lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, il redoutait la réaction d'une Olympe trop préoccupée par son fils et son emploi pour s'accorder un quelconque moment de tendresse. Lorsque vint l'heure de dormir pour céder sa place à Lazare, Nicolas eut un pincement au cœur, de la jalousie, sans doute. Il ne parvenait pas à cerner le dernier arrivant du café, trop lointain pour être tout à fait honnête, et pourtant beaucoup moins arrogant et désagréable que lorsqu'il était arrivé au _Sans-Culotte_. Après avoir surveillé Petit Ronan, après avoir joué avec lui puis l'avoir couché, Lazare devenait garde-malade. Lui qui ne se souciait guère des autres par le passé et qui préférait s'occuper de lui-même, venait de grappiller quelques nuages de plus au Paradis en aidant la mère et le fils. Le changement qui s'opérait en cet ancien officier cruel, à la limite du sadisme, était frappant. De personnage haï par une maisonnée entière, relégué à la cave en journée, il devenait peu à peu serviable, presque gentil. Sa réputation lui collait assez à la peau pour que Charlotte continue de le détester, mais André appréciait ses services et Olympe aimait converser avec lui, se rappelant la Cour et les beaux jours de Marie-Antoinette à Trianon. Ce passé commun les rapprochait, la jeune femme baissait sa garde, riait même aux quelques traits d'humour de Peyrolles dont la carapace de militaire commençait à s'effriter. En regardant Olympe dormir, il se rappela de leur altercation la veille de la fusillade du Champ-de-Mars, un an plus tôt. Il l'avait empoignée violemment par le bras et avait suggéré qu'elle pourrait faire une bien belle Comtesse de Peyrolles. En y resongeant, il comprit à quel point il avait pu être mufle avec une jeune femme qui, bien que la connaissant assez peu, ne lui avait jamais rien fait qui mérita une telle attitude. Après réflexion, il aurait tout de même bien aimé qu'elle soit sa Comtesse... Mais cette fois, plus question de menaces ni de faire peur à la jeune femme. Était-il en train de tomber amoureux, lui le militaire droit dans ses bottes et que personne ne pouvait atteindre ? Impossible ! Rejetant cette idée, il ne parvenait pas pour autant à détacher ses yeux de la malade. Seul le petit jour et l'arrivée d'André dans la chambre le sortirent de ce raisonnement qu'il tournait et retournait dans sa tête pour mieux le comprendre. En quittant la pièce, Lazare croisa un Nicolas de mauvaise humeur qui le salua à peine. Charlotte, forcée de constater qu'il avait rendu un grand service à tous en surveillant la mère et l'enfant, fut plus sympathique à son égard. Et pour une fois, il put quitter sa cave pour la journée, qu'il passa à dormir dans la chambre partagée avec Nicolas. En un jour, il passa du statut de pestiféré de la maison à celui de membre à part entière de la petite communauté du _Sans-Culotte_.

**...**

Il fallut deux semaines à Olympe pour achever sa convalescence. Si sa première nuit fut calme, veillée alternativement par deux anges-gardiens qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas encore, les jours qui suivirent furent au contraire plus agités. Alternant des périodes de chaud et de froid, elle avait également des courbatures, parfois des nausées et mêmes quelques hallucinations, conséquences directes de la fièvre. Visiblement, la fatigue avait laissé sa place à un mal qui déroutait ses amis. Ne quittant pas son lit, la jeune femme avait pour mission de se reposer et de guérir vite pour retrouver son fils et son café. Elle se remettait peu à peu de ses fièvres qui l'empêchaient de travailler et de recevoir ses clients. Elle manquait au _Sans-Culotte_, elle manquait à ses habitués, et tout cela lui manquait également. Danton et Desmoulins, venus plusieurs fois boire un verre avant d'aller à l'Assemblée, furent étonnés la première fois de ne pas la voir. Charlotte, André et Nicolas abattaient un double travail pour compenser ce vide.

« Charlotte, Olympe n'est pas là, aujourd'hui ? interrogea Camille.

- Elle est malade depuis deux jours. On l'a clouée au lit avec interdiction d'approcher Petit Ronan, on ne sait pas si c'est contagieux ou non !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda à son tour Danton, inquiet.

- De la fièvre, des nausées. Et beaucoup de fatigue, aussi, répondit la jeune fille en essuyant une table.

- Alors souhaite-lui un bon rétablissement de notre part. Nous, on doit filer ! Tu viens, Camille ? Nous repasserons de temps en temps. Salut, Charlotte !

- Salut ! »

Les deux compères réclamaient de ses nouvelles fréquemment. Lucile et Gabrielle vinrent la voir à maintes reprises, tandis que Nicolas tenait sa place de serveur anonyme au comptoir. Leur présence quasi-maternelle rassurait Olympe qui se laissait faire de bon cœur. C'était bon de retomber en enfance et de se laisser bichonner ainsi. Plus d'obligations, plus de contraintes, le meilleur moyen de reprendre des forces. Lorsque les amies de la jeune femme venaient la voir, Lazare, de bonne grâce, retrouvait exceptionnellement sa cave. Il était trop tôt pour qu'il puisse ressortir et circuler à sa guise comme Nicolas, l'image de son visage étant encore trop ancrée dans les mémoires. Quant à Lucile et Gabrielle, très bavardes, elles n'auraient pas pu résister à l'envie d'en parler à leurs maris respectifs. C'était bien trop dangereux. Plus tard, peut-être, Olympe leur raconterait... Grâce à tous ces soins, entourée et cajolée, la jeune femme fut sur pied fin septembre pour apprendre la victoire inattendue - voire miraculeuse - des troupes françaises à Valmy contre les armées prussiennes et autrichiennes. Cette issue prometteuse du conflit qui opposait la Révolution à la principale puissance étrangère d'Europe sonna comme un vent de fraîcheur dans tout Paris. Durant plusieurs jours, des cris de joie et des soupirs de soulagement remplacèrent la haine et la peur dans l'esprit des Parisiens. On ne redoutait plus que les troupes de Brunswick marchent vers la capitale, la France semblait sauvée. La jeune femme ne se fit pourtant aucune illusion. La soif de sang n'était pas encore étanchée, ce n'était là que le calme avant la tempête. Outre cette victoire, elle apprit également la déchéance totale de la monarchie et l'instauration de la République 'une et indivisible', comme le souligna Danton qui levait son verre pour fêter l'évènement.

**...**

De gros débats soulevaient la Convention depuis plusieurs mois. Chaque sujet était bon pour lancer une discussion qui opposait les Girondins aux Montagnards. Bien que les troupes de Brunswick aient achevé leur départ du sol français, la question de la politique extérieure continuait de se poser. L'annexion de la Belgique pour en chasser l'ennemi autrichien et y imposer la liberté chère aux révolutionnaires était l'un des principaux sujets de discussion, avec l'argent que Danton gérait en tant que ministre de la Justice. Il avait démissionné de ses fonctions début octobre, car le cumul de ses deux mandats était contraire aux principes de la Convention. Démission décriée par tous ses adorateurs, qui voyaient en lui un chef incontesté. Ainsi, victime des accusations, souvent non fondées, de Manon Roland et de son époux, il était cerné de toutes parts. Enfin, se posa l'ultime question : que faire de Louis XVI, reclus dans sa prison, avec sa famille. C'était le sujet le plus délicat, il en parlait parfois à son épouse, toujours là pour l'écouter, l'apaiser et lui faire oublier ses journées. Gabrielle, à son tour, évoquait le sujet avec Olympe. En ce début de décembre, le sort de Louis XVI devint le nouveau débat de la Convention, et la jeune femme quittait volontiers son café pour assister aux conversations, dans le public, avec Lucile et Gabrielle. Elle mettait tous ses espoirs dans les plus modérés qui ne réclamaient qu'un emprisonnement à vie, et au pire le bannissement. A chaque intervention de Marat ou Robespierre réclamant la mort du souverain, Olympe serrait les poings pour contenir sa colère. Comparer Louis XVI, roi trop faible et passif, à un tyran, était bien mal connaître le monarque déchu. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Marie-Antoinette : dans quel état de terreur devait-elle se trouver ? Et les petits Princes ? Selon ses calculs, Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte devait avoir dans les quatorze ans, à peine plus âgée que Charlotte. Et Louis-Charles sept ans. Que de dures conditions de vie pour deux enfants innocents des crimes dont on accusait leurs parents ! Maintes fois, Olympe espérait se retrouver seule avec Danton pour lui parler, le convaincre d'agir. Il était le seul, avec sa voix de stentor et sa carrure de statue grecque, à pouvoir faire tourner le vent en faveur de 'Louis Capet'. Sans lui, le Roi était perdu. Mais le Cordelier était difficile à coincer. Cette question du sort de Louis XVI était sans conteste la plus difficile qu'il ait eue à trancher. Enfin, quand l'occasion pour la jeune femme se présenta, elle la saisit au vol. Restée tard le soir au comptoir du _Sans-Culotte_, elle servait les derniers clients, dont Danton et Desmoulins. Dans un bâillement inélégant au possible, Camille invita son compère à le suivre pour rentrer chez eux. Olympe rattrapa le chef des Cordeliers à temps, le priant de rester quelques minutes de plus car elle avait à lui parler. Desmoulins maugréa, soupira, puis finit par accepter. Enfin seule en face à face avec Danton, la jeune femme l'invita à s'asseoir autour d'un dernier verre de vin.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Fais vite, j'aimerais rentrer, je suis épuisé !

- Je veux te parler d'un sujet d'importance : le sort de Louis XVI.

- Louis Capet !

- Peu importe ! Ne change pas de sujet !

- Oui, bon... Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Quel sort lui réservez-vous ? L'exil ? La mort ? La prison ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu n'es pas encore monté à la Tribune pour appeler tous les députés au meurtre ? Tu m'épates !

- Olympe, arrête tes sarcasmes, veux-tu !

- Eh bien quoi ? C'est ton 'audace' qui a provoqué les massacres du mois de septembre, tu appelles ça comment, sinon ?

- La paix avec ça ! gronda-t-il en frappant du plat de sa main sur la table. Certes mon discours a eu sa part de responsabilité, mais celui qui a crié au complot aristocratique, c'est Marat ! Il a tout le sang sur les mains !

- Quelles que soient vos responsabilités, exécuter 'Louis Capet', comme tu dis, serait commettre un meurtre ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas voter sa mort... Je t'en prie... »

La jeune femme le fixait de ses yeux doux. Un début de larmes vint humidifier ses prunelles marron, la colère laissait sa place à la tristesse et à la douleur. Elle avait assez côtoyé le Roi, bien plus que Danton, pour savoir réellement ce qu'il était. Si les accusations ne fonctionnaient pas, elle passerait par le bon sens et les sentiments...

« Qu'en penses-tu, toi, en ton for intérieur ? Je ne parle pas au député, pas à l'avocat ni à l'orateur adulé des sans-culottes, je parle à l'homme, au père, au citoyen.

- Je ne veux pas voter la mort. Pour moi, c'est aller trop loin. J'ai déjà eu la même discussion il y a peu. Robespierre réclame son procès...

- Oh, celui-là... ! Il est pire qu'une vipère ! Froid et calculateur, il progresse lentement et en silence, jusqu'au jour où il vous surprendra tous et vous enserrera dans ses anneaux !

- Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus, mais tu y vas fort, Olympe... Tu le vois vraiment, avec sa carrure de coquelet, mener des foules comme je le fais ?

- Nul besoin de savoir mener des foules pour arriver à ses fins. Méfies toi de lui... Bon, et pour le procès, sur quoi veulent-ils le baser ?

- Principalement sur les pièces retrouvées dans l'armoire de fer aux Tuileries, qui vont à son encontre. Toutes ces preuves montrent bien qu'il a comploté avec Mirabeau et La Fayette pour stopper la Révolution. Au regard du peuple, c'est un traître.

- Finalement, Mirabeau était bien du côté du Roi... soupira la jeune femme, songeant aux lettres que Marie-Antoinette lui faisait parvenir deux ans plus tôt, et dans lesquelles elle disait s'en méfier.

- Oui, et pour l'en punir sa dépouille a quitté le Panthéon.

- Que vas-tu faire pour Louis XVI ? Je t'en prie, fais tout ce que tu pourras... La prison à vie ou le bannissement ne suffiraient-ils pas à tous ces députés ?

- Tu sais comme moi qu'une Révolution se nourrit de sang et de mort. Ils sont nombreux à en avoir encore une soif sans fin ! Pour Louis Capet... Je te promets de tout faire pour lui éviter la mort. Mais je ne veux pas tomber avec lui. Si je sens qu'il est perdu, je n'hésiterai pas à voter pour son exécution. Je préfère te le dire dès maintenant, que tu ne penses pas que j'aie trahi ma promesse... »

Le regard d'Olympe se fit plus dur. Être prêt à voter la mort d'un homme pour sauver sa propre tête, elle trouvait cela indigne et lâche. Au plus profond de son cœur, la jeune femme priait pour que le procès se déroule le mieux possible, pour qu'aucune tête ne tombe. Elle sentait le tiraillement dans l'esprit de son ami. Avant même d'être un homme politique, Danton était surtout un homme de cœur, un paysan champenois au comportement protecteur, voire paternel. Faire exécuter Louis XVI lui était très certainement bien plus pénible qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, mais sa position à la Convention, et même d'une façon plus générale dans la politique française, imposait quelques sacrifices.

« J'espère simplement que tu n'auras pas à en venir à de telles extrémités. Quant à t'en vouloir... Sans doute, oui. Mais je t'apprécie trop pour qu'avec le temps, cette plaie ne se répare pas. »

Dans un sourire forcé, Danton prit la main d'Olympe pour y déposer un baiser amical. Il admirait cette jeune femme courageuse qui avait tout quitté pour l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui devait aujourd'hui se battre pour vivre et faire vivre son fils. Il savait parfaitement que son cœur se balançait entre deux camps, qu'au fond elle était toujours de l'un, mais que souvent, elle débordait aussi vers l'autre. Cette discussion et son café étaient les preuves de son attachement aux deux bords qui s'offraient à elle. Pour ses convictions, pour son humanité et tout ce courage, Danton ne serait jamais ni un ennemi, ni un obstacle pour Olympe, quoi qu'elle puisse décider. Lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, il la salua, quitta la table puis sortit. La jeune femme referma le café, rangea les dernières chaises et partit se coucher, le cœur un peu moins lourd qu'avant. Deux jours plus tard, Georges quittait Paris pour un long séjour entre la Belgique et Arcis-sur-Aube, fuyant ses responsabilités et l'ouverture du procès du 'ci-devant Roi', le 11 décembre.

**...**

« Vous, Louis Capet, avez été reconnu coupable de conspiration contre le peuple et la Nation. Vous êtes condamné à mort, sans sursis. »

La voix du ministre de la Justice qui remplaçait Danton, Garat, venait de tomber dans un silence mortel. Seul face à ses juges, Louis XVI comprit qu'il n'avait plus que quelques heures à vivre, mais il resta impassible et digne, déjà son esprit était avec Dieu. La salle était vide, le procès s'était déroulé à huis-clos. Seul l'accusé, ses juges et ses avocats furent présent. Si un public avait été autorisé à entrer dans la salle, il y aurait eu à coup sûr des émeutes, du moins des bagarres ou de violentes disputes. Au dehors, des Parisiens curieux plus qu'enragés, attendaient le verdict. Parmi eux, Olympe et Nicolas, prêt à la soutenir en cas de décision funèbre. Un homme sorti du Manège.

« La mort ! C'est pour demain ! »

Olympe laissa couler ses larmes. Le choc la poussa à s'appuyer sur l'ancien Suisse, qui l'accompagna jusqu'à un banc.

« Je n'en reviens pas... Ce n'est pas possible... Pauvre Reine... Pauvres enfants... »

Effondrée, elle se blottit dans les bras de Nicolas, qui, malgré sa tristesse, réprimait un élan de joie qui l'envahit de l'intérieur. Il berçait presque la jeune femme dont les pleurs ne parvenaient pas à s'arrêter. Danton avait trahi sa promesse, bien qu'il ait averti son amie qu'en cas d'impossibilité de sauver le Roi, il l'abandonnerait à son sort. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici, la jeune femme préféra rentrer chez elle et retrouver les bras de son père, le soutien de ses proches. Le soir, un billet de Danton lui arriva. Elle l'ouvrit, seule dans sa chambre, seule face à elle-même.

_« Olympe,_

_Tu as très certainement appris la décision des juges. Cette décision fut difficile à prendre, une maigre majorité, à cinquante-trois voix près, l'ayant emporté. Comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai voté pour la mort, tout comme Camille, tout comme Fabre. Et, plus choquant, tout comme Philippe-Égalité, pourtant cousin de Louis Capet. Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, il était perdu._

_Ne m'en veux pas. Pardonne-moi._

_Georges »_

Olympe froissa la lettre en boule et la jeta au feu. Pardonner ? Impossible ! Pas pour le moment. Pas encore. Plus tard, peut-être, elle le pourrait. Mais à présent, elle ne pouvait que pleurer. D'autant plus que, par un journal, elle apprit la grande part jouée par son ami dans la décision du tribunal. Un violent discours comme Danton savait si bien les faire, appelant à la mort : 'on ne compose point avec les tyrans !', a-t-il hurlé dans la salle. Il s'était bien gardé de le lui écrire... Quant aux chefs d'accusations, ils étaient révoltants. Avoir mobilisé des soldats le 13 juillet 1789, soldats - dirigés par Peyrolles ! - qui avaient tiré sur la foule : s'ils avaient bien été envoyés par le Roi, jamais celui-ci n'avait donné l'ordre d'ouvrir le feu ! Avoir comploté avec Mirabeau : qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre pour sauver ce qui restait de son monde ? Le désespoir mène à tout... Avoir trompé le peuple en acceptant la Constitution, pour ensuite fuir à Varennes : certes, il fallait le reconnaître, c'était là une énorme erreur. Méritait-il la mort pour autant ? Mais le pire vint de la supposée participation de Louis XVI à la fusillade du Champ-de-Mars et à l'assaut des Tuileries. Il n'était plus maître de la situation pour l'un, victime pendant l'autre. Tissus de mensonges et d'injustices qui révoltaient Olympe. Cette nuit-là, le sommeil ne vint pas. Elle resta seule, assise dans son lit, à fixer un mur, puis un autre, puis le plafond. Vers six heures, ce lundi 21 janvier, les tambours battaient la générale. La jeune femme quitta son lit et s'habilla comme lors de la prise de la Bastille, puis l'assaut des Tuileries, avec une longue cape noire en plus, maigre signe de deuil et meilleur bouclier contre le froid qui envahissait Paris. Trop nouée pour déjeuner, elle préféra préparer le café pour qu'il puisse recevoir ses clients habituels lorsqu'il ouvrirait ses portes. Vers neuf heures, la jeune femme s'apprêta à quitter le _Sans-Culotte_ avec Nicolas, qui avait promis de l'accompagner, lorsque Lazare les interpela.

« Je veux venir aussi.

- Mais c'est trop dangereux, vous n'y pensez pas !

- Je m'en moque. Je tenais mon pouvoir du Roi, je tiens à l'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Plus personne ne se souvient de mon visage, les députés se battent entre eux, les Parisiens subissent. Quand bien même, je ne crains pas la mort.

- Soit, venez... soupira Olympe, au fond touchée par cet élan de fidélité émanant d'un homme qu'elle commençait à apprécier malgré ses antécédents. »

La marche jusqu'à la place de la Révolution fut silencieuse. Olympe s'appuyait sur Lazare et Nicolas, tant ses membres tremblaient. Arrivés sur place, ils ne voyaient l'échafaud que de loin. La populace était tenue à distance par des canons et des soldats. De là où ils se trouvaient, les trois compères du _Sans-Culotte_ avaient une vue complète. Vers dix heures, la voiture verte du maire, Chambon, arriva sur la place, cernée de soldats, de tambours et d'une escorte populaire. Le silence était de rigueur, aucune hargne de se lisait sur les visages, une simple douleur, de la tristesse, parfois du regret. Louis XVI sortit dignement de la voiture et ôta sa redingote. Les mains liés, il sentit la lame des ciseaux d'un assistant de Sanson, le bourreau, lui couper le col de sa chemise et ses fins cheveux blonds. Dans un silence lourd, il monta sur l'estrade pour rejoindre Sanson.

« Je pardonne à tout mon peuple, que ma mort ne soit point vengée, que... »

Les tambours se mirent à battre pour couvrir le son de sa voix. Olympe tendait l'oreille, mais plus rien ne lui parvenait. En un instant, la planche bascula, la lunette se ferma, et un bruit d'acier signala que c'était fini. La jeune femme détourna les yeux pour ne rien voir et réprima difficilement une nausée. L'un des bourreaux souleva la tête ensanglantée et méchamment abîmée par le couperet mal tombé.

« Vive la Nation ! »

Mais ce cri, émis par quelques citoyens, ne fut pas repris en écho. La plupart s'approchèrent en silence de l'échafaud pour tremper leurs mouchoirs ou autres objets dans le sang du monarque. La jeune femme s'effondra, en larmes, dans les bras de Lazare dont la gorge se serrait. Nicolas se sentait mal à l'aise. Les Parisiens curieux s'éloignaient, réprimant eux aussi un chagrin difficile à cacher. Les canons tonnèrent pour avertir Marie-Antoinette et ses enfants qu'à dix heures et vingt-deux minutes précisément, Louis XVI n'était plus.

« J'ai un mouchoir, voulez-vous... ? demanda timidement Nicolas.

- Non, merci. Une relique sans doute précieuse pour beaucoup, mais que je ne tiens pas à posséder. »

Olympe se redressa et essuya ses larmes. C'était terminé, déjà le corps et la tête étaient mis en bière pour être enterrés, sous de la chaux vive, au cimetière de la Madeleine. Le petit groupe repartit lentement vers le _Sans-Culotte_ où du travail, bien pénible ce jour-là, les attendait.


	26. Raison et sentiments

**Chapitre 26 : Raison et sentiments**

L'exécution de Louis XVI avait provoqué une vague de violence dans toute l'Europe. Désormais, la France n'avait plus seulement l'Autriche et la Prusse comme ennemis, mais toutes les puissances du continent : Espagne, Portugal, Pays Bas, Angleterre, Russie, provinces italiennes et principautés allemandes, chacun voyait dans ce geste l'ultime affront, l'acte de trop. Aussitôt, les tensions se firent de nouveau sentir dans Paris. Outre le front du Rhin, toujours en activité, s'ouvraient ceux de la Belgique et de l'Angleterre. Danton s'agitait. Il devait ménager le général Dumouriez, grand vainqueur de Valmy, mais terriblement difficile à cerner, et surtout fortement hostile à la République. De l'autre côté, il y avait la Convention toute occupée de l'enterrement en grandes pompes du député Le Peltier de Saint-Fargeau, assassiné par l'un des anciens gardes du Roi pour venger son exécution. Tous les députés hurlèrent au crime, Danton lui accorda l'honneur d'un long discours à la Tribune, Camille et Lucile déposèrent une couronne sur son cercueil en route pour le Panthéon. Et enfin, il y avait la douce Gabrielle, enceinte et proche de son terme. L'épouse du Cordelier était devenue faible depuis quelques temps, sans cesse inquiète pour son mari qu'elle suivait jusqu'aux galeries de la Convention, et vivant une grossesse plus difficile que les précédentes. Olympe avait délaissé son café durant quelques semaines pour rester auprès de son amie, avec Lucile. C'était la moindre des choses à faire en pareil cas, d'autant que les deux fils Danton, Antoine et François-Georges, étaient encore bien jeunes. Cédant aux pressions politico-militaires et à la nécessité de se rallier Dumouriez, Georges serra Gabrielle dans ses bras, l'embrassa puis partit début février pour la Belgique, où il devait redorer le blason de la Révolution aux yeux des Liégeois. L'épouse une nouvelle fois esseulée ne put que le regarder partir, les yeux embués de larmes, et vit sa santé diminuer de jour en jour. Olympe restait sans cesse à ses côtés, assistée de Lucile, des deux suivantes employées cour du Commerce et de Louise Gély, une jeune fille de seize ans, voisine des Danton et sœur de cœur des petits Antoine et François-Georges. Cette grande amie de Gabrielle savait l'entourer de ses soins les plus délicats, et était d'une aide précieuse pour les deux infirmières improvisées. Durant plusieurs jours, Olympe ne quitta pas le domicile des Danton et confia son café à son père et ses amis. Un soir, alors qu'elle brodait en compagnie de Lucile, un hurlement de Gabrielle les interpela. Elles comprirent immédiatement ce qui se passait, le bébé allait arriver, la naissance serait difficile, la future mère semblait paralysée par la douleur. Revivant son propre accouchement, Olympe se maîtrisa pour être plus efficace. En restant calme, elle inciterait Gabrielle à l'imiter et la rassurerait. Les heures défilaient, l'épouse de Georges souffrait le martyr. Quand enfin le bébé vint au monde, Lucile ne put que constater qu'il était déjà mort. Tant d'efforts pour une si grande peine... La parturiente n'eut que quelques instants de répit. Olympe lui tenait la main et tentait de l'apaiser, de lui souffler des paroles douces pour la calmer. Mais ce fut inutile. Une heure après la naissance de ce fils mort-né, Gabrielle le rejoignait.

« C'est fini, pleura Lucile en fermant les yeux de la morte.

- Comment va-t-on l'annoncer à Georges ? murmura Olympe, dont la voix s'étouffait de sanglots.

- Camille va lui envoyer un courrier. Ça va être très dur... »

Le jour-même, François Charpentier, père de la défunte, insista pour qu'elle fut inhumée aussitôt. On vêtit son corps de noir et la bière quitta la cour du Commerce le 10 février dans l'après-midi pour le cimetière Sainte-Catherine. Derrière le convoi marchaient Lucile, appuyée sur Camille, Olympe, Louise, Fabre et quelques Cordeliers fidèles, qui aimaient beaucoup Gabrielle. La jeune femme songea que le sort s'acharnait à lui arracher tous ceux qu'elle aimait, qu'ils finissaient tous par mourir sous ses yeux. Cette pensée lui était insupportable. Que deviendrait-elle si son fils, qui allait fêter ses trois ans, son père, Charlotte ou ses amis mouraient également ? Elle serait seule au monde, ne pouvant même pas s'appuyer sur Solène, dont elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle était devenue. Une semaine plus tard, lorsque Danton arriva chez lui, il se trouva face à une porte mise sous scellés durant l'absence des deux propriétaires. En entrant chez lui, un cri de douleur le terrassa, et Georges tomba à genoux en plein milieu du salon. Il venait de perdre à la fois son épouse chérie et un fils, une partie de lui-même lui était arrachée.

« Gabrielle ! Non ! Pardonne-moi, Gabrielle, pardonne-moi ! »

Lucile et Camille le regardaient, comme figés. Olympe, peinée et prise de pitié face à un tel désarroi, s'agenouilla à son côté et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'y avait rien à dire, juste à laisser sa peine et sa colère s'évacuer. Il n'avait pas été là lors des derniers instants de sa femme, il ne verrait plus son doux visage illuminer le salon, sa voix chantante animer ses réunions. Ces temps heureux étaient finis, ça lui était insupportable. Malgré le soutien d'Olympe, malgré la présence de ses amis, une seule chose lui restait à faire, et il s'y précipita, laissant tout le monde interloqué. La jeune femme le regarda partir sans comprendre tandis que Lucile restait hébétée. Ce ne fut que le lendemain que la jeune femme, retournée chez elle tant le vide chez les Danton était grand, sut ce que Georges avait fait. Emmenant à sa suite un sculpteur, il s'était dirigé vers le cimetière où était enterrée son épouse depuis une semaine. Moyennant une belle liasse d'assignats, il imposa à l'artisan de l'aider à déterrer la bière et de réaliser le masque mortuaire de la défunte.

« En découvrant le corps de Gabrielle, Danton n'a pu s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, en lui demandant pardon pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, acheva Lucile.

- Georges ne fait rien dans la demi-mesure. Sa douleur fait tellement de peine à voir, mais aller jusqu'à déterrer le corps... ! Le pauvre sculpteur a dû être terrifié ! s'étonna Olympe, un peu dégoûtée par cette pratique surprenante.

- Oh oui, il l'a été ! Désormais le buste de notre Gabrielle trône dans son salon, à surveiller les actions de son mari, demeuré inconsolable. On ne l'a pas revu durant trois jours à la Convention, tout le monde s'en est inquiété à un tel point que même Robespierre lui a écrit un mot de soutien. Pourtant ce n'est pas son genre ! Mais tu connais Danton, il n'en a eu que faire...

- Et il a eu raison ! »

**...**

Le temps a le don de panser les plaies, c'est bien connu. Et, pour se guérir de ses peines, Olympe se plongea sans relâche dans son travail. Son père commençait à devenir âgé, il ne pouvait plus être aussi efficace qu'auparavant. Alors, heureusement, il y avait Charlotte qui fêtait ses quatorze printemps et devenait une belle jeune fille. Et puis il y avait Nicolas et Lazare, qui était parvenu à se faire une place dans le petit groupe et à se rendre plus qu'utile, pour le plus grand désespoir de l'ancien Suisse. Menacé dès son arrivée par Olympe de retrouver les rues de Paris à la fin de l'année 1792, il avait pu sauver sa place au _Sans-Culotte_ pour une durée indéterminée, mais qu'il espérait la plus longue possible. Nicolas avait mis tous ses espoirs dans ce départ qu'il imaginait acquis, grande fut sa déception de voir que celui qu'il considérait comme son rival restait au café, et qu'il était même très apprécié par la maîtresse des lieux. Partageant toujours la même chambre, ils ne s'entendaient que devant la jeune femme, pour sauver les apparences, mais une sorte de petite guerre sentimentale s'était déclarée entre eux. Ils allaient même jusqu'à se disputer les moments passés à s'occuper de Petit Ronan pour montrer à Olympe à quels point ils feraient tous les deux de très bons pères. Mais la jeune femme s'évertuait à ne rien voir de leur manège - volontairement ou non, tout le monde se posait d'ailleurs la question ! - et elle s'occupa surtout de répartir les tâches au _Sans-Culotte_, afin d'alléger le travail de son père. Alors désormais, les commandes seraient prises par Charlotte, la patronne elle-même tiendrait le comptoir et le service serait effectué par Nicolas et Lazare, dont les traits, non vus dans la capitale depuis plus de huit mois, semblaient oubliés des Parisiens. Le jeune homme ne redoutait plus d'être découvert et poursuivi. Les habitants du quartier étaient passés à autre chose, et les autorités avaient l'air de penser que tous les soldats restés fidèles au Roi durant l'assaut des Tuileries avaient fini par être massacrés ou emprisonnés. Désormais, ce qui inquiétait tout le monde, c'étaient les invasions étrangères par la Hollande et la Prusse, mais surtout le conflit intérieur qui venait d'éclater au début du mois de mars. En effet, hostiles à la République, choqués par l'exécution du Roi et demeurés des catholiques convaincus, des paysans vendéens s'étaient rebellés contre les autorités révolutionnaires de leur région. Avec tous ces regards tournés loin de la capitale, Lazare était enfin en paix. Il avait même recommencé à sortir et accompagnait souvent Olympe lorsqu'elle faisait des courses, laissant à Nicolas et Charlotte le soin de tenir le _Sans-Culotte_ en leur absence. Bien qu'il ait trop longtemps refusé d'admettre ses sentiments pour Olympe, Peyrolles avait enfin fini par se les avouer et même assumer cette 'faiblesse amoureuse'. Ses sorties en compagnie de l'ancienne sous-gouvernante des Princes étaient donc l'occasion rêvée de créer un rapprochement avec la jeune femme. Il était passé du statut de brute cruelle, sans pitié et peu sociable dans l'esprit d'Olympe, à celui de presque ami, seul vestige de sa vie à Versailles, le dernier qui connaissait la Cour aussi bien qu'elle, pour l'avoir fréquentée. La jeune femme ne s'en méfiait plus, au contraire, ils passaient de nombreuses heures ensemble à ressasser le passé, tels de vieux camarades de guerre qui se rappelaient 'le bon temps'. Et puis surtout, elle ne lui imposait plus de partir, il était libre de quitter le _Sans-Culotte _lorsque bon lui semblerait. Ce qu'au fond Olympe n'espérait pas. Tout ce qui lui rappelait la Reine était bon à prendre et à garder. Ainsi, presque un mois après la mort de Gabrielle, la jeune femme semblait repartie sur le chemin de la vie, entourée de toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus, à quelques exceptions près. Mais si, dans le café, tout était paisible, avec son lot de clients habitués et fidèles, dans les rues, déjà, on parlait de recommencer les massacres des ennemis de la Révolution, comme au mois de septembre précédent. La République n'avait pas de réel dirigeant, chacun pouvait s'approcher du pouvoir à sa guise selon ce qu'il avait à prouver. Ainsi, Marat, plus agité que jamais par les louvoiements de Dumouriez en Belgique face à Danton, criait haut et fort que la Nation était en danger, qu'à nouveau le sang devait couler pour épurer la France, que le complot aristocrate était en route. À la Convention, les Montagnards l'évitaient. Il faisait trop de bruit, rouvrait des plaies mal fermées et dont la responsabilité était toujours attribuée à Danton. Ces massacres, le chef des Cordeliers voulait les éviter à tout prix. Les citoyens ne devaient pas se faire justice eux-mêmes, c'était à des juges de la leur rendre. Montant à la Tribune le 10 mars, il interpela ses collègues députés.

« Evitons le chaos qui menace la Nation, plus de justice individuelle, plus de vengeance ! Je demande la création d'un Tribunal Révolutionnaire, que celui-ci rende la justice à chaque citoyen, punisse de mort les ennemis de la République et de la Révolution, et tout massacre sera évité. Ce que l'Assemblée n'a pas fait, la Convention le fera ! »

Une vague d'applaudissements résonna dans la salle, du côté des députés comme du public. Brillant orateur, Danton avait une nouvelle fois rallié la majorité à sa cause. Ainsi, tard le soir, il put quitter fièrement la séance avec Camille pour boire un dernier verre au _Sans-Culotte_, et y raconter son succès. Olympe, qui raccompagnait quelques fidèles à la porte, vit ses amis arriver et les invita à entrer.

« Olympe, sers-nous un bon Bourgogne, je meurs de soif ! Et apportes-nous de quoi manger, aussi. Déchaîner les passions, ça creuse ! décréta le Cordelier en s'installant face à Camille.

- Tu as encore soulevé toute la Convention par l'un de tes discours ? sourit la jeune femme.

- Oui, et pas des moindres ! »

Arrachant la chair d'une cuisse de poulet avec un appétit vorace, Danton reprit aussitôt son explication.

« On voulait éviter que les massacres de septembre recommencent. Marat hurle au complot, toute la salle s'est agitée. Alors j'ai lancé l'idée de rouvrir le Tribunal Révolutionnaire. Cinq juges, un accusateur public et deux adjoints. Voilà ceux qui rendront la justice, et qui condamneront les ennemis de la Nation. Plus personne ne voudra aller massacrer qui que ce soit. »

Olympe le regardait tristement. Bourré de bonne volonté, voulant à tout prix éviter les bains de sang, Danton venait une nouvelle fois d'appeler à la délation et à la violence. Un tel tribunal, qui allait envoyer, à n'en pas douter, des innocents à la guillotine sur simple accusation et avec un semblant de procès, était un nouveau pas vers une population terrorisée, prête à tout pour sauver sa tête au détriment de celles des autres.

« Qu'entends-tu par ennemis de la Nation ?

- Les prêtres réfractaires, les aristocrates, tous ceux qui espèrent rétablir la monarchie, ceux, en général, qui ont des intérêts divergents de ceux de la République.

- Belle leçon de liberté. Tu vas appeler les Parisiens à se dénoncer entre eux, tu es vraiment sûr que ça soit une solution viable ?

- Ce que tu peux être négative parfois ! Tu vois toujours le mal partout !

- C'est parce qu'il y est... »

La jeune femme quitta la table de ses amis, ou du moins de ceux qu'elle pensait l'être. Avec le temps, cette impression que tout était en train de les éloigner grandissait. Elle retourna à son comptoir pour chercher la commande de la table voisine, lorsque Peyrolles arriva dans la salle. Danton fut aussitôt interloqué par le nouvel arrivant. Plusieurs fois, il délaissa son poulet pour l'observer, intrigué. Quand Lazare vint emporter la bouteille vide pour en ramener une pleine, le Cordelier le désigna du doigt.

« Toi, je t'ai déjà vu quelque part... Mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quand, ni où... »

Le jeune homme se contenta de le regarder sans rien répondre. Manifestement, l'ancien avocat avait meilleure mémoire que les Parisiens. Olympe, elle, se sentit pâlir. Vu le passé de Lazare, Danton n'aurait aucun scrupule à inaugurer son Tribunal Révolutionnaire avec l'ancien officier, très connu pour sa fidélité à la couronne et pour avoir fait trop souvent tirer sur la populace. De nouveau, le monument de la Convention observait en coin Peyrolles, qui continuait son service, en espérant le reconnaître à force de le regarder. Le changement de son visage fit comprendre à Olympe qu'il était enfin parvenu à resituer Lazare dans son esprit.

« L'officier ! C'est bien toi qui a molesté Olympe lorsque l'on a présenté la pétition à l'Assemblée ! Et c'est toi aussi celui que les honnêtes citoyens surnommaient 'le boucher' tellement tu as de sang sur les mains ! Je te reconnais !

- Tu dois faire erreur... tenta la jeune femme en blêmissant.

- Non, pas d'erreur ! Bougre, que fais-tu là ! Olympe, tu caches des comploteurs, des ennemis de la France chez toi, maintenant ? rugit le député, rouge de colère. »

La jeune femme vit les derniers clients présents se retourner vers eux. Voulant éviter tout incident, elle les pria de l'excuser pour ces désagréments et les invita à quitter le _Sans-Culotte_. Elle arrangerait tout, il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Quand enfin la salle fut vide, il ne restait plus que Danton, dont les narines se gonflaient au rythme de sa respiration, tel un taureau prêt à charger Desmoulins qui fronçait les sourcils Lazare resté calme malgré l'évolution de la situation et Olympe qui se liquéfiait sur place.

« Je reçois qui je veux chez moi, jusqu'à preuve du contraire !

- Tu trahis la patrie, tu sais ce que ça peut te coûter ?

- Tu n'oserais pas faire tomber ma tête !

- Pour la Nation, je peux abattre des montagnes !

- Eh bien, vas-y ! Dénonces-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu oublies vite qui sont tes amis, Georges, tu écoutes trop ceux qui te détruiront demain, mais tu ne peux pas passer outre mes petites failles ?

- Une faille ? C'est un ennemi de la Révolution ! Il t'a même agressée en pleine rue ! Dès demain, tu peux en être sûre, il sera derrière les barreaux à attendre son jugement et son exécution !

- Si tu fais quoi que ce soit, tu peux faire une croix sur moi, sur ici, sur tout. Je te pensais mon ami, je croyais que tu m'aimais bien. Rappelle-toi qui était là lorsque tu as perdu Gabrielle... ! »

Ce dernier trait toucha Danton en plein cœur. Olympe venait de lui agiter ses erreurs et sa négligence sous le nez, rappelant un souvenir encore douloureux. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que du chantage, mais elle avait gagné. De mauvaise grâce, il finit par se calmer et se rasseoir, non sans fusiller Lazare avec des yeux noirs de colère. Mais il appréciait trop Olympe pour faire quoi que ce soit qui ait pu lui nuire, car au fond, dénoncer Peyrolles, c'était dénoncer la jeune femme qui l'avait hébergé.

« Soit. Mais tu me déçois.

- Toi aussi, tu me déçois. Je te pensais plus humain. »

Danton ne répondit pas. Desmoulins n'avait rien dit, mais il n'en pensait pas moins, fixant méchamment l'ancien soldat, et rejoignait l'avis de son compère. On était loin de la timide jeune femme effondrée après le décès de Ronan. Elle aurait pu devenir une révolutionnaire convaincue si le paysan n'était pas mort, ou si elle était restée rue du Théâtre-Français avec Camille et Lucile pour la guider. Sa nature profonde reprenait le dessus malgré tout. Mais il comprenait également son ami, lui aussi aimait beaucoup Olympe, quoi qu'elle pense. Elle était sans doute la seule personne à pouvoir profiter d'une telle indulgence de la part de ces deux révolutionnaires qui n'étaient prêts à aucune concession politique. Et c'était cette amitié et ce respect qui la sauvaient une nouvelle fois. Restait à savoir jusqu'à quand elle pourrait ainsi braver les convictions des deux Cordeliers sans risquer de tout perdre, à commencer par sa propre vie. Une fois le souper des deux députés achevé et les verres vidés, Georges et Camille quittèrent le _Sans-Culotte_ sur un bonsoir à peine audible, avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Olympe resta plantée sur place, comme vidée d'avoir eu à affronter ses deux amis. Mais la victoire était pour elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Merci, Olympe. Il y a six mois, vous n'auriez pas hésité à me dénoncer. Aujourd'hui vous vous battez pour me sauver. Pourquoi... ? »

La jeune femme dévisagea Peyrolles sans répondre. Pourquoi ? C'était une excellente question. Elle refusait ce principe même d'envoyer à la mort tout le monde et n'importe qui, juste parce qu'ils ne correspondaient pas à l'idée que les députés se faisaient du citoyen parfait. Quel était ce besoin incessant qu'avaient tous les hommes de voir du sang couler ? Mais au fond, n'était-ce pas une autre raison qui l'avait poussée à lutter ainsi contre l'homme fort de la Convention, et à le provoquer ? Une raison plus... personnelle ?

« J'ai fait ce que je considérais être mon devoir. »

Lazare eut la sensation de se prendre une douche froide et parut déçu de cette réponse. Il s'attendait à autre chose. Ou plutôt, il attendait autre chose. Une chose qui ne venait pas. La jeune femme rangea les dernières chaises qui traînaient et ferma la porte du _Sans-Culotte_ à clé. Elle passa une dernière fois derrière son comptoir pour ranger les bouteilles de vin, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux chambres, en passant devant Lazare, demeuré silencieux. Alors qu'elle allait gravir la première marche, elle s'arrêta net, se retourna et fixa Peyrolles qui la regardait. Hésitant à peine quelques secondes, elle se précipita sur lui et l'embrassa. Tout d'abord surpris de recevoir ce baiser qu'il n'attendait plus, il se laissa aller et la serra dans ses bras. Mais ce moment de bonheur ne dura qu'un instant, Olympe interrompit son geste.

« Désolée, pardon, je... Je ne peux pas... Ronan... Vous comprenez ?

- Non, je ne comprends pas. C'était il y a quatre ans, la vie continue... Vous... Tu ne peux pas t'interdire d'aimer toute ta vie, si ?

- Si... Non... Je ne sais plus...

- Moi, je sais. Je sais que je t'aime, Olympe. Et je crois que toi aussi, tu m'aimes. »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il déposait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'abandonnant à ses sentiments, luttant contre ses remords et cette horrible sensation de trahir la mémoire de Ronan, Olympe finit par se laisser faire. C'était bon de se sentir aimée et d'aimer en retour. Mais surtout, elle pouvait enfin aimer un homme bien vivant et non un fantôme. Lazare n'était plus un monstre aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si doux, si tendre. La brute épaisse semblait avoir disparu. Après un instant passé à se contempler mutuellement, ils montèrent vers l'étage. Mais, pour une fois, Lazare ne dormit pas dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Nicolas.


	27. Le baron

**Chapitre 27 : Le Baron**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'incident qui avait opposé Olympe et Lazare à Danton et Desmoulins. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu de leurs nouvelles depuis, elle n'avait pas non plus cherché à les voir. L'altercation lui avait laissé un souvenir désagréable, elle préférait laisser passer un peu de temps avant de les retrouver. En outre, Olympe avait appris par Lucile - qu'au contraire elle continuait de voir très souvent - la création du Comité de Salut Public par Danton, quelques jours auparavant. Et, depuis cette date, il ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais la salle verte des Tuileries, ancienne pièce rattachée aux appartements privés de Louis XVI. Il y passait ses journées, ne la quittant que pour dîner au _Procope_ et y revenant jusqu'au petit matin. Il n'avait même plus le temps de venir au _Sans-Culotte_ pour boire son verre de vin quotidien. Cette situation arrangeait quelque peu Olympe. Dépassant même la virulente discussion qui les avait opposés, elle était à présent officiellement en couple avec Lazare, et la jeune femme connaissait par avance l'opinion que Camille et Georges se feraient de sa nouvelle situation amoureuse. Le _Sans-Culotte_ semblait plus vivant depuis que la maîtresse des lieux et son amant avaient cessé de se tourner autour pour enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments. Une bouffée de joie envahit le café qui revivait, ce qui se répercutait sur les clients. Seuls Nicolas et Charlotte semblaient hostiles à cette idylle. Nicolas avait perdu son combat amoureux face à Peyrolles et ne cessait de regretter Olympe. Sa dévotion était intacte, mais son amour propre franchement blessé. Charlotte, elle, détestait Lazare et ne voyait là qu'une trahison à la mémoire de Ronan. Mais surtout, très amie avec l'ancien Suisse qu'elle considérait comme un grand frère, elle ne pouvait que le voir se morfondre devant ce bonheur naissant, sans trouver le moyen de lui remonter le moral. Seul Petit Ronan était ravi de ce changement. Depuis que Lazare était en couple avec Olympe, il s'était rapproché du garçonnet qui avait désormais un semblant de père. Le petit garçon de quatre ans était vif et joueur, courant partout dans le café au plus grand amusement des fidèles des lieux, qui le regardaient grandir à une allure folle. Olympe était fière de ce petit bonhomme qui ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, tout en gardant les traits fins et le caractère volontaire de sa mère. Cependant, dès que l'on passait le pas de la porte du _Sans-Culotte_ pour retrouver les rues parisiennes, on quittait cette ambiance détendue et on revenait à la dure réalité, celle que les plus lucides appelaient déjà la 'Terreur'. Une terreur entretenue par les Montagnards les plus véhéments, à la tête desquels se trouvait Robespierre. Olympe n'était pas étonnée que ce personnage, dont elle se méfiait depuis le début, soit à la tête de ce mouvement visant à maintenir la population au calme en l'enracinant dans un climat de peur. Elle ne pouvait que constater chaque jour, en sortant s'approvisionner pour le café, à quel point les Parisiens vivaient dans la crainte. Ils étaient agités par la trahison de Dumouriez, passé lui aussi dans le camp royaliste, inquiétés par l'avancée du conflit extérieur et interloqués par la guerre civile qui faisait rage de la Vendée à la Normandie. Tout allait à vau-l'eau, la jeune République n'était plus qu'un tohu-bohu général où tout pouvait changer à chaque instant. A l'image de la rue, les députés s'entredéchiraient au sein même de la Convention, opposant les Girondins menés par Roland et Buzot, à Danton, leur perpétuelle cible. Au dehors, les sans-culottes admirateurs de l'avocat d'Arcis-sur-Aube criaient leur misère et dénonçaient à tours de bras les ennemis de la Nation et les contre-révolutionnaires. Un regard trop hautain, un patron peu généreux, une femme trop maniérée, et les citoyens visés passaient devant le Tribunal Révolutionnaire, face à Antoine-Quentin Fouquier-Tinville, sombre accusateur public à l'allure de vautour. Si les débuts du tribunal furent qualifiés de lents par le Comité de Salut Public et la Convention, son rythme commençait à s'accélérer. Olympe voyait souvent les charrettes des condamnés passer, songeant avec peine à ces innocents qui allaient être exécutés pour des accusations grotesques et légères. 'La France devient folle', murmurait-elle à Lazare, face à une salle pleine de ces sans-culottes à la fois délateurs et apeurés. Une nouvelle fois, Marat appelait à l'épuration de la Nation, à la mort des usurpateurs, des profiteurs et de tous ceux qui balançaient du côté de la monarchie. Dans son _Ami du peuple_, il déplorait la lenteur du Tribunal Révolutionnaire et estimait les aider en dressant la liste des ennemis de la Révolution, réclamant des têtes par centaines. Un matin, alors que Nicolas revenait d'une course au Palais-Royal avec Charlotte, il agita un numéro du journal de Marat sous le nez d'Olympe. A sa grande stupéfaction, elle faisait partie de cette liste d'ennemis à abattre. La surprise était d'importance pour la jeune femme, qui n'avait jamais comploté pour réinstaurer la monarchie, et qui tentait de peu faire parler d'elle.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que mon nom fait dans cette liste. Je n'ai jamais côtoyé Marat, ni de près, ni de loin.

- Peut-être est-il influencé par Robespierre ? souffla Lazare.

- Peut-être qu'il a appris qui se terrait ici depuis des mois, oui ! lança Charlotte en visant l'ancien officier.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer, tous les deux ! Personne ne sait pour Lazare, à part Danton et Desmoulins. Et je sais qu'ils n'ont rien dit ! »

Exaspérée, Olympe les sépara et jeta le torchon de Marat au feu.

« Cet homme est fou et sanguinaire. Je suis sûre que dans sa baignoire il boit des litres de sang pour mieux recracher du fiel ensuite ! Il est simplement jaloux. Une femme qui réussit, ça doit le dépasser. Laissons tomber cette histoire, il ne vaut même pas la peine que je lui accorde quelque crédit que ce soit. »

La jeune femme tentait de se convaincre qu'elle ne risquait rien, que son nom ajouté à la liste - trop longue - des ennemis désignés par Marat n'était qu'une pure vengeance personnelle ou un excédent de méchanceté gratuite.

**...**

Avec les semaines, la pseudo menace représentée par son nom affiché dans l'_Ami du peuple _s'était effacée de la mémoire d'Olympe. D'autant plus que, acquitté de son procès intenté à la demande des Girondins, Marat était de la meilleure humeur possible : les ennemis de la Nation attendraient bien quelques jours de plus. Ce qui inquiétait la jeune femme au plus haut point, c'était l'avenir, la peur du lendemain. La guerre qui faisait rage à la Convention était sur le point d'éclater et d'éloigner du pouvoir toute une partie des révolutionnaires ayant permis l'instauration de la République.

« Ils veulent nous diriger, mais ils ne savent pas se diriger eux-mêmes, soupira la jeune femme appuyée à son comptoir. »

Nicolas l'approuva d'un haussement d'épaules. La politique le dépassait et il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait intéresser Olympe dans cet amas désorganisé d'idées et de discours. La jeune femme s'en faisait principalement pour ses amis Cordeliers. Elle le sentait, bientôt la Révolution allait faire tomber ses propres enfants comme des pions sur un échiquier et les dévorer un par un. Dans les rues, elle vit des placards appelant les sans-culottes à marcher sur la Convention pour arracher de leurs sièges la majorité des députés girondins. Les premiers pions venaient de choir, et la chute était vertigineuse. Danton n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ses admirateurs infaillibles d'emmener le clan Roland, mais cette arrestation le taraudait. Desmoulins, lui, exultait. Il voyait ses articles susciter un réel enthousiasme, il se sentait comme l'un des tombeurs des Girondins. C'était grisant. Ce renversement politique venait d'aggraver la situation intérieure de la France, ainsi que le climat de la capitale. Mais malgré toute cette agitation, le géant des Cordeliers eut le temps de songer à son bonheur personnel. En effet, quelques jours plus tard, Olympe fut conviée avec Charlotte au mariage de Danton avec la jeune Louise Gély, à peine plus âgée que le Petit Chat. Cette idée, Georges ne l'aurait sans doute pas eue si Gabrielle, sa défunte épouse, ne l'avait poussé à se marier avec leur petite voisine si jamais elle venait à décéder. Et puis, finalement, l'avocat avait cédé à la tentation, ce tendron de seize ans étant à son goût. La patronne du _Sans-Culotte_ profita de cet instant heureux pour renouer avec ses amis. Manifestement, la colère semblait passée. Camille était tout à son combat, Georges au contraire semblait se lasser, il était moins vif. La présence de Louise à ses côtés ne pouvait être qu'un remontant, une nouvelle occasion de se remettre sur les routes du devoir. Le mariage fut donc célébré à l'Hôtel de Ville le 17 juin, en compagnie de Desmoulins, Lucile, Fabre, Paré et quelques autres Cordeliers. Olympe espérait que cette union, désirée par Gabrielle, morte depuis quatre mois, aiderait Danton à se relever du coup sévère porté par la chute des Girondins. Adressant ses félicitations aux nouveaux mariés, elle serra son ami dans ses bras, en signe de réconciliation.

**...**

Olympe tournait les pages d'une gazette en soupirant. Assise à une table du _Sans-Culotte_, elle restait seule, à surveiller les demandes des rares clients de cette fin de journée. En tout et pour tout, une table de quatre, bien calme, et un homme seul un peu plus loin. Dans la rue, le contraste était clair avec le café : les canons tonnaient, la foule hurlait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nicolas et Charlotte arrivèrent en trombe, un panier sous le bras.

« C'est le bazar dehors ! Les femmes se martèlent la poitrine en pleurant, les hommes réclament la tête de cette Charlotte Corday, annonça le Petit Chat en s'asseyant en face de son amie.

- Marat était honni, et maintenant qu'il est mort, on l'acclame ! Je n'en reviens pas que l'on ait exposé sa dépouille au Club des Cordeliers !

- Ce privilège a pourtant été accordé à Ronan... souffla Charlotte.

- Oui, mais Ronan, c'était Ronan ! Et surtout, il était l'ami de Camille et Georges, alors que ce médecin illuminé était fui de Robespierre lui-même ! Les gens sont tellement inconstants... »

Charlotte quitta la salle pour monter à l'étage lorsque Lazare s'installa à côté d'Olympe. Nicolas les toisa d'un regard douloureux, blessé au fond d'être quasiment ignoré par celle qu'il aimait depuis qu'il l'avait vue aux Tuileries, ange tombé du Ciel pour lui éviter la mort. Rapidement, il rangea le contenu du panier et partit rejoindre le Petit Chat pour assister André, malade et cloué au lit. La jeune femme restait seule avec son amant, toujours le nez plongé au-dessus de son journal.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Olympe ? Tu as l'air songeuse.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au petit Roi... Voilà deux semaines qu'on l'a séparé de sa mère pour le confier à un boutiquier ou à un cordonnier, je ne sais plus trop. La Reine ne vivait que pour lui, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel elle doit se trouver ! »

Lazare lui prit la main et l'attira vers lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, seule source d'apaisement en ces temps difficiles et dangereux. La mi-juillet résonnait comme une mauvaise rengaine, celle de la peur. Les Parisiens commençaient à voir l'ombre de Robespierre grandir, voulant à tout prix dépasser l'aura d'un Danton lassé de la violence et de la mort. Désormais, dans les rues, et partout ailleurs, l'avocat d'Arras était appelé 'l'Incorruptible'. Olympe pensait que ce surnom devait sonner comme une flatterie dans les oreilles fines du chef des Jacobins, début d'une carrière d'homme incontournable et redouté. Lazare soufflait des mots doux à la jeune femme, cherchant à l'apaiser et lui faire oublier le sort du 'Chou d'Amour' de Marie-Antoinette. Seul le départ des quatre convives de la table d'en face les sortit de leur minute de tendresse.

« Au revoir, Olympe ! A la prochaine !

- Au revoir, messieurs. »

La voix était monocorde, sans grande conviction. Repliant son journal, la jeune femme laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

« Je ne crois pas me tromper en vous appelant Olympe du Puget. Ni même en disant que vous avez été sous-gouvernante des Enfants de France durant quatre années. Vous confirmez ? »

La voix de l'homme resté seul à sa table fit sursauter la jeune femme. Soudain pâle, elle le toisa, l'air inquiet.

« Qui vous a dit ça ?

- Je suis bien informé. Mais n'ayez aucune crainte, je suis de votre côté. Chaque jour je me bats pour rassembler des fidèles à notre Reine, pour tenter de la sortir de sa prison avec notre petit Roi et sa sœur. Mais laissez-moi d'abord me présenter : Jean, Baron de Batz de Castelmore, arrière-petit-fils du grand d'Artagnan ! J'ai été député, je suis financier, mais avant tout je suis un contre-révolutionnaire. Avec moi, votre secret est bien gardé.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas un espion de Robespierre ou d'un autre homme tendre du gouvernement ? lança Olympe, soupçonneuse.

- Si je l'étais, votre cou aurait déjà tâté de la guillotine, ma chère ! J'aime jouer au chat et à la souris avec cet Incorruptible. Un homme faible, perpétuellement planqué chez les Duplay avec sa sœur, qui n'ose parler que lorsqu'il est entouré ou que Danton n'est pas là. Il en a peur !

- Oh, je le comprends, Danton pourrait l'écraser entre ses mains s'il le voulait. Il devrait essayer, d'ailleurs, juste pour voir ! »

La note d'humour de la jeune femme amusa Batz. Lazare le dévisageait avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration. Un tel homme méritait tout son soutien et sa sympathie. Il avait le courage de lutter au nez et à la barbe des députés contre la Révolution, se jouant de la menace de la 'Veuve', surnom donné à la guillotine.

« Et que me voulez-vous ?

- Votre aide. Je sais que lors de l'assaut des Tuileries, vous avez sauvé la vie à un garde suisse. Je sais aussi que l'homme avec qui vous entretenez une relation, ajouta-t-il en désignant Lazare avec un sourire, est un ancien officier de la garde du Roi, ancien garde national au service de La Fayette, et que vous l'avez également caché chez vous.

- Effectivement, vous semblez très bien informé. Puis-je connaître vos sources ?

- Ah non, je ne révèle jamais le nom de mes indicateurs ! Sinon, ils ne seraient plus aussi passe-partout. Vous me comprenez, j'espère ?

- Non. J'ai soudain l'immense sensation d'avoir été espionnée, et de pouvoir l'être encore.

- Je n'espionne pas, je surveille, madame. Je surveille pour trouver de bons agents. Et je pense que vous, madame... Mazurier, c'est ainsi que vous vous faites appeler, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact.

- Donc vous, madame Mazurier, et vous, monsieur de Peyrolles, vous pourrez m'être d'une grande utilité. Votre cas est atypique, d'ailleurs, madame. Royaliste de par votre éducation, vous avez tout quitté pour rejoindre les grands noms de la Révolution, vous ouvrez un café au nom plus patriote que les sans-culottes eux-mêmes, et vous y cachez des sympathisants à la couronne. Votre vie est un tiraillement permanent, en fait.

- Vous avez parfaitement cerné ce que je vis, monsieur. Un tiraillement permanent. Je resterai toujours fidèle à la Reine et en même temps j'ai des amis dont les idées varient des miennes mais qui m'acceptent telle que je suis. Pour moi, ça vaut tout l'or du monde !

- Vous savez choisir vos amis, en tout cas. Danton et Desmoulins ne sont pas de si mauvais bougres. L'un est fantasque, l'autre bourru, mais ils sont honnêtes et droits. Ce n'est pas comme l'Incorruptible. Un petit qui veut devenir grand et qui est prêt à tout pour ça. En tout cas, je sais de source sûre que Danton a eu des échanges avec l'Autriche. Il veut éviter la mort à notre Reine, mais il ne le pourra pas bien longtemps. Il a même tenté d'établir un plan pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Et...

- Vraiment ? lança Olympe, soudain souriante.

- Oui, vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Il provoquerait sa propre chute. Je sais seulement qu'il ne se prononcera pas pour un procès, si une telle idée venait à la tête des députés. Mais moi, je veux la faire sortir. Elle doit rejoindre l'Autriche avec Louis XVII, j'ai des agents partis pour Coblence négocier avec le Comte de Provence qui s'est nommé Régent. Et surtout, j'en ai les moyens. »

Olympe se sentait légère. Elle avait bien mal jugé Danton qu'elle croyait sans cœur suite à son vote pour la mort de Louis XVI. Une partie d'elle-même ne le lui avait pas pardonné. Mais, au fond, il n'était pas un enragé qui réclamait des têtes, cette violence l'avait usé et fatigué. Il ne voulait que la paix intérieure et extérieure, son mariage avec la tendre petite Louise en était la preuve : il lui fallait de la douceur et une vie simple. Cette discussion, qui l'avait interloquée au départ, était riche pour la jeune femme. Riche d'informations et d'espoir. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir qui, de ses proches, de ses clients ou de ses voisins, l'avait surveillée ainsi au point de tout raconter au Baron de Batz, mais cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit, avait eu bien fait. Sans même attendre une quelconque demande de son invité, Olympe se détacha des bras de Lazare, qu'elle n'avait pas quittés, pour servir du vin à tout le monde. La discussion promettait d'être longue, il fallait bien l'accompagner.

« Et donc, en quoi pouvons-nous vous être utiles ?

- En faisant ce que vous avez très bien fait jusqu'à maintenant : cacher les victimes de la Révolution chez vous, quelles qu'elles soient, jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à leur faire quitter la France. Tous sont traqués, s'ils ne correspondent pas aux idéaux des nouveaux penseurs. Ma demeure de Charonne serait commode, mais ce serait le premier endroit où on irait chercher. Votre café est votre meilleure couverture, permettez qu'elle soit aussi la mienne.

- Et moi, que puis-je faire pour vous ? interrogea Lazare, resté silencieux.

- Beaucoup de choses, mon jeune ami ! Beaucoup de choses... Vous ai-je dit que j'avais tenté de sauver Louis XVI de l'échafaud, sur le chemin même qui le menait à la place de la Révolution ? Mon plan a échoué, le complot a été éventé. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Seriez-vous prêt à vous joindre à moi, monsieur de Peyrolles, ainsi qu'à mes camarades ? Nous avons un plan pour faire échapper Marie-Antoinette. Mais il nous faut des hommes sûrs et courageux. Les lâches ne sont bons qu'à lécher les bottes des députés !

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je suis votre homme ! La mort ne me fait pas peur, et refuser serait de la couardise.

- Parfait ! Je reconnais là votre détermination. »

Batz n'osa pas trop en rajouter sur le compte de Lazare. Bien que courageux et volontaire, il trainait avant tout un passé plus cruel derrière lui. Ses années de service en tant qu'officier commençaient à dater, mais le sang versé laisse toujours de méchantes traces. Sans doute Olympe aurait-elle mal vu qu'il reparle de cet aspect monstrueux de Lazare, aspect qu'elle était parvenue à effacer, tout du moins en surface.

« Je reviendrai vers vous dès que les circonstances l'exigeront. En tout cas, madame, tenez-vous prête à accueillir de nouveaux protégés dans votre cave, vous serez ma plaque tournante vers l'Europe. Au plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Batz salua Lazare, déposa un baiser sur la main d'Olympe, puis tourna les talons et quitta le café, laissant les deux amants perplexes. Devenir un agent royaliste au service d'un des principaux contre-révolutionnaires parisiens, jamais la jeune femme n'y aurait songé. Elle se sentait utile, vivante. Et au moins, elle ne nuirait pas aux projets de ses amis qui réclamaient une accalmie dans les exécutions quotidiennes. Elle allait devenir actrice de sa propre vie, venir en aide aux personnes traquées par les Comités de Salut Public et de Sûreté Générale, bref, agir. Une bouffée d'enthousiasme l'envahit. Lazare, lui, se sentait pousser des ailes. Repartir au combat, s'éloigner d'un cocon familial qui se formait autour de lui, c'était un renouveau. Oui, il aimait Olympe. Bien sûr, il songeait à l'épouser un jour - et même avec la bénédiction de la Reine lorsque l'ordre serait rétabli. Avec plaisir, il adopterait Petit Ronan pour devenir vraiment son père. Mais l'inaction et le service au _Sans-Culotte_, bien qu'ayant du bon et étant son salut, ne faisaient pas partie de sa vie, de ce qu'il était vraiment. Il voulait de l'action, du rythme, de la bataille, du danger. C'était son adrénaline. Mais ce moment n'était pas encore venu. Derrière eux, debout, son ours en chiffon à la main, Petit Ronan se tenait au pied de l'escalier menant aux chambres.

« Maman ! »

Olympe se retourna vers lui avec un large sourire. Quittant la table et les bras de Lazare, où elle était retournée, elle attrapa son fils et déposa un gros baiser sur son front.

« Tu es fatigué, mon chéri, il est l'heure de dormir. Dis bonne nuit à Lazare, tu vas aller au lit. »

Le petit fit un signe de sa menotte vers l'ancien officier, avec son grand sourire et ses larges yeux verts. Sourire rendu par Peyrolles, qui malgré tout ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de voir le petit-fils de l'homme qu'il avait tué cinq années plus tôt. Agitant son ours une dernière fois en direction de l'amant de sa mère, Petit Ronan cala sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Olympe et commença à fermer ses petits yeux. Avant d'être une tenancière de café et une contre-révolutionnaire, elle était surtout une maman.


	28. Lueur d'espoir

**Chapitre 28 : Lueur d'espoir**

Olympe avait espéré un apaisement chez Danton, notamment grâce à son mariage avec Louise. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. L'attrait de la vie conjugale nuisait profondément à la réputation du Cordelier. On le voyait moins dans la salle verte du Comité de Salut Public, ses oratoires à la Convention se faisaient rares. Petit à petit, les députés soulignaient son manque de vivacité, ses absences. Plusieurs fois, la jeune femme lui avait conseillé de se montrer plus souvent en public. Les bras de Louise étaient certes réconfortants, mais les Montagnards ne lui garderaient pas sa place au chaud pendant bien longtemps. Et Robespierre n'allait certainement pas manquer une aussi belle occasion de monter en grade. Ce qu'Olympe redoutait finit par arriver. Faisant vibrer la porte du _Sans-Culotte_, suivi comme toujours par Camille, Georges s'installa à la table centrale du café.

« Ils m'ont évincé du Comité de Salut Public ! Tu entends ça, Olympe ? Evincé ! Vite, donne-nous du vin, j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose.

- Tout de suite, répondit la jeune femme en sortant une bouteille. Qui sont ces 'ils' dont tu parles ?

- Robespierre, pardi ! Qui veux-tu d'autre ?

- Et ses amis Couthon et Saint-Just, ajouta Camille en vidant son verre. Maximilien s'est entiché de ce gringalet de vingt-quatre ans aussi malingre que lui.

- Je redoute le pire ! lança Olympe. Avec eux à la tête du Comité de Salut Public, le rythme de la guillotine va s'accélérer ! Fouquier-Tinville n'aura plus le temps de respirer ! »

Elle n'osa pas ajouter 'et j'aurai plus de travail', mais le cœur y était. Bien que ne luttant pas particulièrement contre ses amis, Olympe se doutait qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas spécialement qu'elle devienne une aide de Batz et qu'elle cache chez elle les persécutés du Tribunal Révolutionnaire. La jeune femme finit de servir la table voisine, puis s'installa avec eux.

« Robespierre me provoque. Maintenant, ce sera lui ou moi, je le sens, renchérit Danton.

- Méfie-toi de lui, il est capable du pire, conseilla Olympe.

- S'il croit m'abattre, il se trompe. Je ne lâcherai pas la Convention. Dès demain, je remonte à la Tribune ! Ils vont m'entendre ! Tant pis pour le Comité, si je m'y accroche, on va encore m'accuser de vouloir en devenir le chef suprême et de prendre tout le pouvoir pour moi.

- Notre cher Danton a de l'énergie à revendre ! ajouta Camille. Moi aussi, je commence à me poser des questions sur Maximilien. Il n'était pas comme ça avant...

- Parce qu'il cachait son jeu ! s'exaspéra Olympe.

- Nous ne sommes pas assez virulents à son goût, renchérit Georges. Il lui faut toujours plus de sang, toujours plus d'ennemis à abattre ! Je vais lui en trouver des ennemis, moi ! Et des vrais ! Les profiteurs, les accapareurs, ceux qui gagnent de l'argent en agiotant et sur le dos de la Nation. Qu'ils payent ! Nous avons besoin de fonds pour la guerre ! J'ai déjà mon discours de demain en tête ! Viens Camille, on file chez moi. J'ai un oratoire à préparer ! Salut, Olympe ! »

Terminant son verre de vin, Georges avala un morceau de pain et se leva de table. Les deux compères sortirent du _Sans-Culotte_ plus déterminés que jamais. La jeune femme les salua puis repartit à son comptoir avant d'être appelée par Charlotte.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est ton père, viens vite ! »

Olympe délaissa torchons et serviettes pour courir retrouver André. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une mauvaise fièvre s'avérait plus sérieux. L'ancien Lieutenant de la Bastille respirait à peine, son teint était blafard. Entre deux quintes de toux, il réclamait sa fille et son petit-fils. La jeune femme arriva précipitamment dans la chambre à peine éclairée d'une bougie.

« Père ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Olympe, ma petite fille... C'est la fin...

- Mais non, tu vas guérir ! Je t'en prie, accroche-toi ! Pas toi, père, pas toi... Que vais-je faire si tu m'abandonnes ? »

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Olympe. Elle se pencha au-dessus de son père pour un dernier câlin, comme lorsque, petite, elle avait besoin de réconfort. En son for intérieur, elle le savait perdu, mais elle voulait qu'il lutte malgré tout. Un miracle pouvait arriver... Après Ronan, après Gabrielle, c'était au tour de son père de mourir sous ses yeux. Une nouvelle fois le Destin frappait, la mort venait lui faucher un être qui lui était cher. Elle regrettait amèrement ces deux années passées à fuir la présence d'André, parce qu'il lui rappelait trop Ronan vivant. A présent, elle se mordait les doigts de n'avoir pas profité davantage de son père, de sa proximité. Elle lui devait tout, et même son café. Aujourd'hui, elle perdait l'un des piliers de sa vie. Lorsqu'Olympe ne sentit plus les mouvements de respiration d'André, elle comprit que c'était fini. Pourtant maîtresse d'elle-même, elle ne put empêcher un cri de douleur de s'évacuer. A présent, elle était orpheline. Charlotte, en pleurs, emmenait Petit Ronan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi 'Pépé André' s'était endormi et pourquoi sa maman sanglotait en criant. Naturellement, il se mit à pleurer aussi. Nicolas restait muet. Il aurait voulu prendre Olympe dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais Lazare l'avait devancé, c'était son rôle, pas celui de l'ancien Suisse qui partit rejoindre Charlotte. La jeune femme se serrait dans les bras de son amant, sans même tenter de contenir ses larmes. Il fallait qu'elle laisse partir sa peine, que son chagrin ressorte. Un nouveau deuil à encaisser, c'était beaucoup trop. Elle avait mis deux ans à se remettre sur les rails après la mort de Ronan, allait-elle encore devoir survivre pendant deux autres années ? Son père ne méritait pas de mourir, il était jeune, il était bon et généreux. Pourquoi la Faucheuse n'avait-elle pas choisi une autre victime ? Peyrolles saisit Olympe par les bras pour la relever et la sortir de la chambre. Rester ainsi à côté de la dépouille de son père n'était pas une bonne idée. Assise sur leur lit, la jeune femme regardait dans le vide, hébétée. Les larmes avaient rougi ses yeux, gonflé ses paupières. Elle se sentait profondément seule, alors que trois personnes étaient encore là, prêtes à tout pour l'aider, et qu'un petit garçon réclamait sa maman.

« Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ?

- Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, Olympe. C'est ainsi, Dieu l'a voulu, il devait avoir ses raisons.

- Je me moque de ses raisons, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure ! »

Lazare la serra dans ses bras. Il fallait l'apaiser, la calmer. D'autant qu'avant de mourir, André avait difficilement griffonné un message pour sa fille, elle devait le lire. Peyrolles lui tendit le papier et s'assit à côté d'elle. Olympe l'ouvrit et le regarda, perplexe.

« Michonis ? C'est tout ce qu'il avait à me dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Un nom, un code, un lieu, peu importe. Mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. »

Olympe aurait voulu jeter le billet au feu, de colère. C'était son dernier message, et au lieu de lui écrire les mots d'un père mourant à sa fille, il lui avait écrit un nom qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais c'était un billet d'André, alors elle le garda.

**...**

Trois jours plus tard, alors que le café se vidait de ses fidèles et que le jour tombait, Olympe vit une silhouette se présenter à la porte du _Sans-Culotte_. C'était Batz, tout de noir vêtu, qui s'invitait à une heure tardive.

« Madame Mazurier, je vais avoir très bientôt besoin de votre aide !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Venez, entrez, ne restez pas devant la porte. »

L'homme, qui semblait approcher de la quarantaine, déposa son chapeau sur une table où Olympe apportait de l'eau de vie et des gâteaux. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire le deuil de son père, que déjà ses nouveaux devoir l'accaparaient. Mais, d'une certaine façon, c'était positif. Ses occupations auprès de Batz allaient monopoliser son esprit et lui permettre de relever la tête plus rapidement, pour mieux repartir.

« Mon plan pour libérer la Reine et notre petit Roi se concrétise. Votre ami est là ?

- Oui, ne bougez pas, je vais le chercher. »

Olympe disparut à peine quelques instants. Elle revint avec Lazare qui semblait ravi à l'idée de retrouver un peu d'action. Le jeune homme salua le nouvel arrivant et s'installa en face de lui.

« Parfait. J'ai appris qu'à la Convention, on voulait transférer prochainement Marie-Antoinette à la Conciergerie.

- Pour quelles raisons ? s'étonna Olympe.

- De bien mauvaises, j'en ai peur. La Conciergerie est accolée au Palais de Justice, c'est l'antichambre de la mort, le dernier séjour avant la guillotine. S'ils veulent l'y mettre, c'est parce qu'ils projettent de l'assassiner. Alors je veux les devancer. Dans trois jours, mes camarades et moi-même allons nous infiltrer dans le Temple, grâce à la complicité d'un garde. Je ne vais pas tout vous raconter en détail, mais pour vous résumer le plan, nous allons cacher Louis XVII dans un panier de linge. La Reine sera grimée en lingère et partira avec son 'aide', Madame Royale, durant la nuit. Deux jours plus tard, elle sera en route pour Coblence où l'attend son beau-frère, le Comte de Provence.

- Mais où allez-vous cacher la Reine pendant ces deux jours ?

- C'est là que vous intervenez, ma chère. Votre cave est-elle toujours libre ?

- Pour la Reine, elle le sera toujours ! »

Olympe souriait comme une enfant, sa peine avait fait place à une grande joie. Ses craintes de ne jamais revoir Marie-Antoinette venaient de s'envoler en une fraction de seconde. Danton avait raison, elle était vraiment trop pessimiste, parfois ! A l'idée d'accueillir sa souveraine chez elle, de la cacher et de la protéger la rendit soudainement heureuse. Mais c'était risqué, il ne fallait nullement que ses clients se doutent que, sous leurs pieds, étaient enfermés la Reine déchue et ses deux enfants.

« Et moi, dans tout ça ? interrogea Lazare dont la curiosité grandissait à mesure que Batz parlait.

- Vous, je vous confisque jusqu'à ce que le plan ait abouti. J'ai besoin que tout le monde soit proche de moi et prêt à agir. Madame, je vous enlève votre bien aimé, mais je vous le rendrai en bon état, c'est promis ! »

C'était au tour de Peyrolles de bouillonner d'impatience. Le moment du complot était là, la crainte d'être découvert, l'excitation de l'aventure, tout était source de motivation pour le jeune homme. Seule Olympe vit son enthousiasme douché à l'idée d'être privée de son amant durant une semaine.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'emmener Lazare autant de temps ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas revenir ici le soir ?

- Parce qu'il nous faut de la concentration, et un maximum de discrétion.

- Vous croyez vraiment que mes clients trouveront normal de ne plus voir Lazare durant une semaine ? Vous appelez ça de la discrétion, vous ?

- Si l'on vous demande, il est malade. Mais un café, c'est l'endroit idéal pour les commérages. Une parole en l'air est vite arrivée. Vous en saurez bien assez lorsque notre souveraine sera chez vous, et votre ami de même lorsqu'il logera chez l'un de mes camarades qui loue un appartement à Paris.

- Si vous le dites...

- Parfait, puisque tout est réglé, je vous emmène, mon cher ! Madame, n'ayez crainte, tout se passera pour le mieux. Dans trois jours, notre Reine vous devra son salut, vous serez l'héroïne de la contre-révolution ! »

Cette perspective enchantait Olympe, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter déjà Lazare. Un salut à Batz, un baiser langoureux à son amant, et la jeune femme les regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit. De son côté, elle rangea les restes du souper improvisé et partit se coucher. Très bientôt, elle allait revoir sa Reine, et elle ne se sentait plus de joie.

**...**

Le temps passait avec une lenteur désarmante. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'André du Puget reposait au cimetière Sainte-Catherine, à côté de la mère d'Olympe, et non loin de Gabrielle Danton. Cela faisait également quatre jours que le plan du Baron de Batz avait bêtement échoué. Tout semblait réglé comme un coucou suisse. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Mais, comme pour la tentative d'enlèvement de Louis XVI sur le chemin de l'échafaud, ce nouveau plan avait manqué parce que l'un des comploteurs avait trahi les autres et que tout était éventé. Olympe, qui s'attendait à chaque instant à voir Marie-Antoinette arriver avec ses enfants, fut consternée de ne voir que Lazare, la mine défaite.

« Ça a manqué. Je ne connais pas le nom du traître, mais, si je l'apprends, il va passer un sale quart d'heure !

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tout était prêt. Je devais attendre la Reine à la sortie du donjon, en tenue de garde national. On avait calculé les heures de passage des patrouilles et celles des relèves, on ne risquait rien. L'un des amis de Batz est monté, déguisé en garde, avec le panier qui aurait permis d'emmener le petit Roi. Dix minutes plus tard, il est revenu bredouille, en me prévenant que quelqu'un avait trop parlé. Un groupe de gardes est venu perquisitionner la Reine et lui a retiré des livres ainsi que quelques bijoux. L'ami de Batz n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de faire demi-tour. Je suis revenu le plus vite que j'ai pu pour te prévenir. Le Baron est fou de rage, il voit encore un de ses complots échouer si près du but. Je suis écœuré ! »

Olympe n'avait pas caché sa déception. Elle rêvait du moment où la souveraine entrerait chez elle avec ses enfants, où elle la reverrait enfin, où elle deviendrait sa sauveteuse. La cave était toute prête, la jeune femme y avait installé trois lits confortables et quelques meubles d'appoint avec l'aide de Nicolas, mis dans la confidence pour l'occasion. Seule Charlotte ignorait tout, car elle restait indéfectiblement hostile à Marie-Antoinette. La patronne du _Sans-Culotte_ peina à se remettre du décès de son père doublé de l'échec cuisant du Temple. Elle noyait son chagrin en délaissant quelque peu son café pour se consacrer à son fils : Charlotte, Lazare et Nicolas étaient assez grands pour faire tourner convenablement le _Sans-Culotte_ et recevoir les clients. Danton et Desmoulins, qui ignoraient la double vie d'Olympe, présentèrent leurs condoléances à la jeune femme, Georges n'ayant pas oublié le soutien qu'elle lui avait apporté à la mort de sa première épouse. Mais le seul à rendre le sourire à la maîtresse du _Sans-Culotte_, c'était Petit Ronan. Prolongement de deux vies qu'elle aimait tant, il était l'héritier de son grand amour, le digne petit-fils d'André. Elle le cajolait, jouait beaucoup avec lui. Même Lazare, pourtant très présent, n'était pas à la hauteur du petit garçon, dont la joie de vivre était communicative. Tout passait au-dessus de la tête d'Olympe. Elle en oubliait la Convention, la Terreur et même les profanations des tombes royales de Saint-Denis. Ce qui, en temps normal, l'aurait rendue furieuse - on respecte les morts, quels qu'ils soient ! - l'effleura à peine.

« Ils n'ont pas touché aux cercueils du premier Dauphin et de sa petite sœur, c'est tout ce qui compte. Le reste, je m'en moque, avait-elle répondu à Nicolas, qui la tenait informée de l'actualité. »

Olympe semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Vivre au cœur du _Sans-Culotte_, où tout lui rappelait André, n'était nullement bénéfique apprendre que sa souveraine avait été transférée le 2 août à la Conciergerie, non plus. Lucile pensa que toute cette peine venait seulement de la mort d'André du Puget. Un jour, venue la consoler, elle lui avait proposé de retourner habiter chez elle, rue du Théâtre-Français, pendant quelques temps.

« Ce sera comme avant, nous serons là avec Camille pour t'aider à repartir du bon pied. Et puis Petit Ronan sera un excellent compagnon de jeux pour Horace ! Ils s'adorent !

- Merci ma Lucile, c'est adorable, répondit Olympe en lui embrassant le front. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai ma vie rue de la Ferronnerie, j'ai Charlotte, Nicolas, Lazare qui fait tout son possible pour me changer les idées, et mon café. Je ne veux pas t'importuner.

- Si tu m'importunais, je ne te le proposerais pas ! Et ton café, c'est lui qui te ruine le moral. C'est avec ton père que tu l'as ouvert, comment veux-tu guérir ainsi ?

- J'y arriverai. Il le faudra bien. La fuite en avant n'est pas une solution, mais je garde ton offre dans un recoin de ma tête. Si je me sens trop lasse, je viendrai m'installer quelques jours chez toi, c'est promis. »

Lucile Desmoulins serra Olympe dans ses bras. Bien que très amie avec Gabrielle et aimant beaucoup Louise, la jeune femme sentait que sa relation avec l'épouse de Camille était toute particulière. Plus que des amies, elles étaient comme des sœurs. Tout ce temps passé rue du Théâtre-Français avait consolidé cette complicité naissante entre les deux femmes. Elles partageaient de nombreux points communs : têtues, volontaires, joyeuses et passionnées, elles étaient dévouées à leurs fils et éprouvaient un amour sans bornes pour les hommes de leur vie. Lucile était prête à mourir pour Camille, Olympe aurait tout fait pour Ronan, même Lazare ne parviendrait jamais à détrôner le paysan dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Ce grand soutien de Lucile avait ramené Olympe vers un début de rétablissement. Peu à peu, elle retournait servir dans la salle de son café, d'abord quelques heures, puis des journées entières. Elle voulait se tenir prête au cas où Batz viendrait de nouveau la solliciter, pour la Reine comme pour n'importe quel citoyen nécessitant son aide. Elle avait également réorganisé son intérieur. Désormais, Petit Ronan aurait sa propre chambre, et Charlotte aussi. Le fils d'Olympe allait vers ses quatre ans et demi, il devenait grand, ce n'était plus un bébé. Quant au Petit Chat du Palais-Royal, elle aurait bientôt quinze printemps. Elle méritait d'avoir son intimité, sans un enfant qui dormait à côté d'elle. Charlotte récupéra donc la chambre laissée vide par André. Quant à Nicolas, il vit l'ancien lit de Lazare quitter ce qui devenait son espace personnel pour être stocké à la cave. À nouvelle vie, nouveau logis. C'était le premier pas de la guérison, et c'était nécessaire.


	29. Le complot de l'oeillet

**Chapitre 29 : Le complot de l'œillet**

Olympe voyait le temps s'accélérer. Elle s'affairait à son travail pour se changer les idées, pour oublier. Le pouvait-elle seulement ? Oublier son père, certainement pas. Oublier l'échec de l'évasion de la Reine, c'était possible. La jeune femme savait que le Baron de Batz avait de la ressource, aussi bien dans les idées que dans les fonds financiers. Si ce plan avait échoué, un autre réussirait. C'était indispensable, c'était obligatoire. Il n'avait pas suffi aux députés de séparer Marie-Antoinette de son fils, il leur fallait aussi l'éloigner de sa fille et de sa belle-sœur. Par Desmoulins, Olympe apprit les conditions de détention de sa souveraine. Une microscopique cellule sombre et humide, une maigre fenêtre grillagée qui donnait sur la Cour des Femmes au niveau du sol, un lit, une table, deux chaises, un paravent et deux gardes perpétuellement à ses côtés. Cet enfermement déchirait le cœur de la jeune femme qui avait connu la Reine si gaie, si heureuse, si légère, si frivole aussi, mais surtout si libre dans la douceur de Trianon. Dans quel état se trouvait-elle ? Olympe conservait tout de même son objectivité. Non, Marie-Antoinette n'était pas une sainte oui, elle avait commis des erreurs, et lorsqu'elle s'en était aperçue, il était déjà trop tard. Méritait-elle pour autant ce sort ? La jeune femme ne le pensait pas. De temps en temps, des inconnus venaient frapper tardivement à la porte du _Sans-Culotte_, réclamant l'asile à la patronne de l'établissement. Elle savait qui les envoyait et était toute disposée à leur venir en aide. Quelques jours à peine après leur arrivée, ils repartaient grâce aux faux passeports que le Baron de Batz donnait à Olympe pour eux. Le _Sans-Culotte_ devint une réelle plaque tournante, comme l'avait dit le contre-révolutionnaire. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être au cœur d'un système de résistance. C'était valorisant, presque enivrant. Qu'est-ce que son père aurait pensé de tout ceci ? Elle n'en savait rien. Peut-être aurait-il été fier de voir sa fille se battre pour ses idées et aider son prochain. En tout cas, Olympe semblait aller mieux. Vers la fin d'août, alors que la chaleur étouffante de l'été battait son plein et que la guillotine n'en finissait pas de fonctionner, une nouvelle lueur d'espoir vint envahir le cœur de la jeune femme. Tandis que Charlotte, Nicolas et Petit Ronan dormaient, Olympe recevait une nouvelle fois Batz chez elle, avec Lazare.

« Vous avez une nouvelle idée pour sauver la Reine ?

- Exactement. Vous serez de nouveau mis à contribution, mon cher, lança Batz à Peyrolles en buvant un verre de vin.

- Et moi ? Je ne fais rien ?

- Pas cette fois. L'évasion de la Reine devra être rapide, plus le temps de tergiverser. Elle ne pourra pas venir se réfugier chez vous. Mes complices ont savamment calculé les heures des patrouilles du Comité de Sûreté Générale. Toutes les deux heures, une dizaine d'hommes tournent autour de la Conciergerie, et des gardes sont postés à l'entrée. Aussitôt la Reine libre, elle filera au château de Livry où l'attend madame de Jarjayes, une de mes complices, puis elle quittera la France sous une fausse identité pour l'Allemagne.

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, cette fois ? grogna Olympe, déçue de ne pas pouvoir accueillir Marie-Antoinette chez elle.

- Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. Moins vous en saurez, mieux ça vaudra. Et, comme la dernière fois, j'emmènerai votre ami avec moi.

- Je ne pourrai déjà pas cacher la Reine ici, je peux au moins savoir ce que vous ferez ! »

Olympe ne transigerait pas, c'était à prendre ou à laisser. Qu'au moins elle sache ce qui attendrait son amant et sa souveraine, à défaut d'avoir le bonheur de la revoir.

« Ce que vous êtes entêtée, vous alors !

- C'est ce qui fait ma force.

- Eh bien, mon cher, ajouta le Baron en regardant Lazare, vous ne devez pas vous amuser tous les jours !

- Je m'y suis fait ! sourit le jeune homme en taquinant Olympe d'un léger coup de coude dans le bras.

- Bon... L'un de mes amis, le Chevalier de Rougeville, ira rendre visite à la Reine dans sa cellule, avec deux œillets piqués à sa veste. Il sera accompagné de l'administrateur de police de la Conciergerie, un brave homme généreux, mais qui ne fonctionne qu'à l'argent. C'est Jean-Baptiste Michonis. Il est...

- Vous avez dit Michonis ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Avant de mourir, mon père m'a écrit sur un papier le nom de ce Michonis. A-t-il un lien avec lui... ?

- Je ne sais pas... éluda le Baron en détournant le regard. »

Batz se montra d'un coup plus fermé et silencieux. Il évitait le sujet, Olympe l'avait bien compris. Fidèle à elle-même, elle ne lâcha pas le morceau.

« Si, vous savez. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

- Quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

- Tout. Mon père ne m'a pas écrit ça pour rien.

- Votre père était trop bavard ! Vous vous demandiez qui vous avait surveillée pour que je sache autant de choses sur vous ? Eh bien, c'était lui !

- Pardon ? s'étouffa Olympe, les yeux écarquillés.

- Vous avez bien compris. Avant de devenir votre associé, il a travaillé avec l'un de ses amis, un limonadier. C'était Michonis. C'est comme ça que je l'ai connu. Trop âgé pour me venir en aide, il m'a parlé de vous, de votre admiration sans bornes pour la Reine. Votre cave, si bien cachée par un épais tapis, était le lieu rêvé pour y accueillir des fuyards. J'ai compris rapidement que vous seriez une alliée de taille. J'ignore s'il ne voulait pas mourir avec ce secret sur la conscience, ou si c'était un moyen d'attirer votre attention sur Michonis, pour lui demander de l'aide ou l'aider en cas de besoin, mais votre père n'aurait jamais dû écrire ce papier. Brûlez-le, et oubliez-le.

- C'est facile à dire... ! »

Olympe était vexée, déçue même. Son père n'avait pas eu assez confiance en elle pour tout lui raconter de vive voix. Il avait préféré un pauvre message juste avant de mourir. La jeune femme s'était sentie épiée à cause de lui, elle n'avait été qu'un petit pion dans l'esprit d'André. Mais malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Il ne s'agissait pas de simples citoyens poursuivis par l'assiduité de Fouquier-Tinville, c'était la vie de Marie-Antoinette qui était en jeu, elle irait jusqu'au bout.

« Bref. Continuez votre explication. Michonis et le Chevalier de... Rougeville, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Ils iront donc à la Conciergerie voir la Reine. Rougeville laissera tomber ses œillets devant Marie-Antoinette, ils contiendront un message. J'ai déjà acheté tout le monde : les époux Richard, gardiens de la prison, et Gilbert, l'un des gendarmes. Le soir venu, après la dernière patrouille de la nuit, Gilbert laissera sortir la Reine, qui traversera la prison jusqu'à l'office des Richard, puis elle partira dans une voiture jusqu'à Livry. Vous, mon ami, conclut-il en désignant Lazare, vous accompagnerez Marie-Antoinette dans la voiture. Votre passé d'officier fera de vous le meilleur garde du corps possible.

- Je veux venir aussi ! »

L'affirmation d'Olympe tomba comme un couperet. Froide et déterminée, elle fixa Batz de ses beaux yeux marron. Il devrait la compter dans son plan, ou renoncer à Peyrolles.

« Vous n'y pensez pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse. Je veux revoir la Reine, l'aider. S'il le faut, je partirai avec elle et Lazare en voiture, je retiendrai l'attention d'une éventuelle patrouille, peu importe, je m'en moque, je veux être là, un point c'est tout ! »

Batz leva les yeux au ciel. Dieu qu'elle était bornée ! André l'avait prévenu, le Baron ne l'avait pas écouté, mais vu la qualité de l'aide apportée par Olympe, il ne regrettait pas son choix.

« Soit, maudite tête de mule que vous êtes ! Vous viendrez. J'ignore encore ce que vous ferez, mais vous serez avec nous. »

**...**

Olympe ne regrettait pas de s'être battue pour obtenir satisfaction. Batz avait cédé, Lazare s'était amusé d'une telle virulence de la part de sa compagne. La jeune femme, quant à elle, s'était sentie repartir du bon pied. Le simple espoir d'entrevoir la Reine lui enjolivait l'esprit et le cœur. Elle avait su, par le Baron, le début de l'opération. Rougeville était allé rendre visite à Marie-Antoinette avec Michonis, comme le faisaient de nombreux Parisiens curieux de voir celle que l'on ne nommait plus que la 'Veuve Capet' prisonnière derrière d'épais barreaux. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter à la porte de la cellule, il y entra, deux œillets rouges piqués à sa veste. S'inclinant majestueusement devant la souveraine déchue, il laissa volontairement tomber les fleurs au sol. La Reine les attrapa et put en sortir deux messages piqués dans le papier avec des épingles. Rougeville quitta la cellule et y retourna plus tard pour récupérer la réponse de Marie-Antoinette. Le plan était complexe, téméraire même, mais Olympe admirait l'ingéniosité du Baron de Batz. Cet homme était certainement fou, mais terriblement déterminé et courageux. Un héros ! Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle ne sut rien de la mission qui allait lui être confiée. Elle se contenta, le jour venu, de se vêtir de façon commode et discrète, et d'enfiler une cape noire avec une capuche. Au soir du 2 septembre, la jeune femme prétexta une simple sortie en amoureux avec Lazare, une pièce de théâtre à la mode, inspirée d'un texte de Fabre d'Églantine. Charlotte ne posa pas plus de questions, elle se contenta d'aller se coucher, Nicolas en fit autant. Avant de partir, Olympe avait serré son fils dans ses bras. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le plan échoue, mais dans le doute, elle préférait avoir embrassé Petit Ronan une dernière fois, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Le café fermé à clés, le couple partit bras dessus bras dessous, comme le feraient deux tourtereaux en balade. Le chemin était rapide à parcourir, tout au plus une dizaine de minutes séparaient le _Sans-Culotte_ de la sinistre prison de la République. Arrivés aux abords de la Conciergerie, Olympe et Lazare retrouvèrent Batz, accompagné du Chevalier de Rougeville et du fameux Michonis qu'André avait mentionné à sa fille avant de s'éteindre.

« Madame Mazurier, monsieur de Peyrolles, vous êtes en avance ! Parfait ! Voici le Chevalier Alexandre de Rougeville, et Jean-Baptiste Michonis.

- Madame, vous êtes telle que votre père vous avait décrite. Ravi de pouvoir enfin associer votre visage à votre nom !

- Plaisir partagé, monsieur, sourit Olympe en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

- Nous badinerons plus tard, si vous le voulez bien, coupa Batz. Le temps presse. Olympe, vous voyez la voiture là-bas au loin ?

- Oui.

- Dès que la Reine sera sortie, vous la retrouverez dans l'office des époux Richard, et la guiderez jusqu'à la berline. J'aimerais éviter de récidiver les erreurs qu'ils ont commises lors de la fuite manquée à Varennes, lorsqu'elle s'était perdue aux alentours du Louvre.

- Je pars également ?

- Non, vous l'accompagnez, tout simplement. Dès demain, vous devrez être dans votre café, comme si de rien n'était. Et bien entendu, si l'on vous demande, votre ami sera malade. Vous, Lazare, vous attendrez dans la voiture. À peine la Reine s'y sera-t-elle installée que vous roulerez vers Livry. Vous serez assisté de mon ami Jean-Baptiste Basset, un ancien perruquier devenu chômeur avec la chute de la monarchie, et entièrement dévoué à notre souveraine. Et, bien entendu, Rougeville vous rejoindra. Basset est déjà installé, il vous attend. »

Lazare serra la main de Batz et salua Michonis et Rougeville. Sans doute ne se reverraient-ils pas avant bien longtemps, et leur combat commun forçait la sympathie et la solidarité. Il embrassa Olympe, puis s'installa dans la voiture où il entama une conversation avec Basset.

« Bien, c'est parfait. Messieurs, madame, je vous attends dehors. Cette perruque et ma barbe postiche empêcheront les patrouilles éventuelles de me reconnaître, et je pourrai empêcher un potentiel incident lorsque vous sortirez avec la Reine. Nous avons des hommes postés un peu partout autour de la prison, vêtus en gardes nationaux et prêts à intervenir. Olympe, les époux Richard sont de notre côté, ils seront dans leur bureau, vous attendrez là pendant que Michonis conduira Alexandre. C'est compris pour tout le monde ? »

Les trois complices hochèrent la tête dans un 'oui' à l'unisson. Batz acheva de se grimer et partit se cacher au détour d'une rue tandis qu'Olympe, Rougeville et Michonis entraient dans la prison par la Cour du Mai. Comme convenu, la jeune femme s'arrêta dans l'office de Marie et Toussaint Richard. Républicains à tendance modérée, les gardiens de la Conciergerie n'étaient cependant pas insensibles au sort de la Reine. Aidés de la petite servante de la souveraine, la douce Rosalie Lamorlière, ils s'évertuaient chaque jour à rendre la détention de Marie-Antoinette moins rude. Ainsi, achetés également par Batz, ils accueillirent Olympe avec sympathie. Assise sur une chaise, elle attendait le retour de Rougeville et Michonis, qui usait de son poste d'administrateur de police de la prison pour forcer les barrages des gardes. L'attente était longue. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à cesser de gigoter, elle se tordait les doigts, se dandinait sur son siège et commença à se ronger les ongles. D'un coup, elle se leva, faisant sursauter Marie Richard.

« Calmez-vous, madame, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

- Je n'arrive pas à me calmer, c'est long ! Trop long ! Cette prison est donc si grande pour qu'ils mettent autant de temps à revenir ?

- Il y a plusieurs couloirs, des gardes entre chaque porte, et il faut montrer patte blanche à chaque fois. Et puis on voit que vous n'avez pas vu la Reine depuis longtemps. C'est une vieille femme aujourd'hui, elle est faible et perd beaucoup de sang. Je ne la vois pas en train de courir tout en baissant la tête pour éviter les poutres trop basses. »

Olympe resta perplexe. Marie-Antoinette, une vieille femme ? Elle n'avait pas trente-huit ans ! Elle savait que les malheurs avaient assagi sa personnalité, mais de là à la comparer à une personne âgée... Sortie de ses pensées par des voix et des bruits de pas, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers le corridor qui quittait le bureau des Richard pour s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la prison. Des voix d'hommes, un petit aboiement, des pas qui étaient de plus en plus proches... Le cœur d'Olympe battait à tout rompre. Dans quelques instants, elle allait revoir la Reine, elle serait l'une de ses sauveteuses, elle était fière. Un frisson traversa son dos, ses bras. C'était une grande heure pour les débris de la royauté, piétinés par la République et les membres du Comité de Salut Public. Au détour d'un couloir, Michonis apparu, suivi de Rougeville, puis d'un bout de femme, et de Gilbert, l'un des gardes de la Reine. Olympe n'en revint pas. Marie-Antoinette n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. La belle femme fraîche et joyeuse de Trianon et du Hameau avait laissé place à une pauvre carcasse amaigrie, avec de longs cheveux blancs attachés en chignon sous un fichu, et de tristes yeux bleu pâle de myope. La jeune femme ressentait un immense pincement au cœur, mais la joie de revoir la Reine était quand même présente. La souveraine aurait tout le temps de se refaire une santé lorsqu'elle serait en sécurité en Allemagne. Marie-Antoinette, son petit carlin dans les bras, souleva les yeux et reconnut Olympe. Un maigre sourire éclaira son visage. Un échange de regard entre les deux femmes en dit long sur l'amitié qui les liait, chacune devenait l'espoir de l'autre. La liberté était au bout, il ne restait que quelques mètres. La jeune femme s'approcha de la Reine, prête à passer son bras dans le sien et à la guider jusqu'à la berline où attendaient Lazare et l'ami perruquier du Baron de Batz. Mais une voix d'homme retentit d'un coup, tel un éclair qui s'abat sur la campagne.

« Halte ! On ne passe pas ! »

Le gendarme Dufresne, collègue de Gilbert auprès de la Reine, barrait le passage menant à la Cour du Mai avec son fusil. Michonis s'avança vers lui, Olympe sentit alors sa gorge se serrer : le plan n'allait quand même pas échouer à dix mètres à peine de la porte d'entrée ?

« Citoyen Dufresne, que fais-tu là ? Ce n'est pas ton tour de garde !

- On m'a averti d'une tentative de fuite, alors je suis venu. Je vous dis que vous ne passerez pas, sauf si tu as une autorisation spéciale du Comité de Salut Public !

- Tu sais qui je suis ? Je peux te faire renvoyer de ton poste, si je veux ! Pire, je peux te dénoncer aux membres du Comité ! Sais-tu que tu y risques ta tête ? »

Une femme apparut derrière Dufresne, venant grossir le maigre rang d'opposition à la fuite. Petite et laide, Marie Harel, la seconde servante de la Reine, semblait satisfaite de voir le plan sur le point de rater.

« Allons, Dufresne, ne cède pas ! Que t'ont-ils promis ? Quelques Louis d'or ? Tu perdras plus en laissant l'Autrichienne partir que tu ne gagneras en argent ! grimaça l'intruse. »

Le gendarme restait planté dans le passage, poussé par la femme derrière lui à tenir tête à Michonis. Il hésitait encore à laisser passer le convoi, la perspective des assignats promis par Batz était grande, mais celle de la guillotine, plus forte encore, était effrayante.

« Laisses-nous passer, insista Michonis qui s'apprêtait à sortir un pistolet d'une poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Laissez, monsieur. Ce n'est pas la peine, nous allons alerter tout le monde, ce sera bien pire par la suite, soupira la Reine en posant sa main sur son bras. »

La voix de la Reine venait de retentir, maigre souffle lancé timidement, avec un calme apparent qui dérouta Olympe. La jeune femme se retenait de pleurer, de crier. Elle rêvait de sauter à la gorge de Marie Harel pour la griffer au visage et permettre à la Reine de s'échapper. Sa rage décuplait sa force, seuls le fusil de Dufresne et la détermination de Marie-Antoinette la retinrent. Rougeville allait intervenir lorsque Gilbert, resté derrière la Reine, sortit à son tour son arme, menaçant la souveraine.

« Un pas de plus et je tire !

- Traître ! hurla Rougeville. Tu étais avec nous ! Toi aussi, tu as peur ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux ! Quand je pense que je t'ai engraissé avec mon argent... ! Tu le paieras cher !

- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas perdre ma tête pour elle ! dit-il en désignant Marie-Antoinette.

- Vous êtes cuits, mes gaillards ! ricana la femme Harel qui croisait ses bras sur son imposante poitrine.

- Toi, la vieille bique, tu la boucles ! cria Olympe, à la grande stupéfaction de tous. »

La Reine attrapa le bras de la jeune femme afin de la calmer.

« Arrête, je t'en supplie, cela ne sert plus à rien. C'est terminé, messieurs, conclut la Reine en larmes. C'était une belle illusion, un beau rêve, mais tout est perdu... »

Marie-Antoinette s'approcha d'Olympe pour la serrer contre elle une dernière fois.

« J'aurais tant aimé vous sauver, Majesté... Je ne lâcherai rien, je vous jure de tout faire pour vous sortir de cette prison... Murmura la jeune femme à l'oreille de la Reine, tandis qu'elles se serraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. »

La souveraine se détacha de son ancienne sous-gouvernante puis suivit Gilbert et Dufresne jusqu'à sa cellule, sur un signe de tête de Michonis, vaincu. Rougeville bouillonnait, il aurait volontiers cassé la figure des deux gendarmes qui venaient de les trahir malgré tout l'argent qu'ils avaient touché. En quittant l'office des Richard, Olympe flanqua un coup d'épaule dans le bras de Marie Harel, qui sortait victorieuse de l'altercation. Le petit groupe resta silencieux jusqu'à la sortie. Le coup était rude à encaisser, ils n'en revenaient toujours pas. Une fois au dehors de la prison, la jeune femme laissa libre cours à ses pleurs. Rage, colère et chagrin se battaient en elle.

« C'est perdu, Baron ! lança Rougeville qui sortit à son tour. La femme Harel a convaincu Dufresne de nous trahir, et cet imbécile de Gilbert l'a suivi ! Ils ont menacé la Reine de leur fusil, elle a fini par céder et est repartie dans sa cellule. »

Batz arracha sa perruque et sa barbe postiche puis les jeta au sol pour les piétiner de colère.

« Encore un plan manqué ! Ils ne l'emporteront pas au Paradis, ces ordures ! éructa-t-il. Allez, vite ! Tout le monde se disperse, les patrouilles vont bientôt revenir ! Olympe, prévenez Lazare et Basset, rentrez chez vous et demain, faites comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je vous donnerai de nouvelles instructions pour d'autres amis à cacher ! »

Chacun partit de son côté. La jeune femme, qui essuyait ses larmes, les regarda s'éloigner puis courut vers la berline. Ouvrant la porte, elle se trouva nez à nez avec son amant et un jeune homme. Tous deux semblaient surpris de la voir seule.

« Où est la Reine ?

- Dans sa cellule, le plan a raté. Les gendarmes, pourtant acquis à Batz avec de l'argent, n'ont pas résisté face à la peur de la guillotine et nous ont trahis. Viens, Lazare, on rentre au _Sans-Culotte_. Vous, Basset, le Baron a donné l'ordre que vous quittiez les lieux au plus tôt. »

Olympe tira Peyrolles par le bras pour le sortir de la voiture, qui démarra aussitôt. La jeune femme partit avec son amant d'un pas précipité jusqu'à chez eux. Ravalant sa colère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le pire pour la suite.


	30. L'infâme procès

**Chapitre 30 : L'infâme procès**

Le lendemain de la tentative d'évasion manquée, le moral était en berne au _Sans-Culotte_. Olympe et Lazare avaient du mal à encaisser ce nouvel échec. Nicolas, tenu au courant, était solidaire de leur déception. Seule Charlotte ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison de l'humeur maussade de son amie. Les clients étaient nombreux ce matin-là, aucun ne soupçonnait que la veille, leur ancienne Reine avait failli fuir, et que la tenancière de leur café favori avait été du complot. La jeune femme jouait son rôle d'aubergiste patriote à merveille. Plus tard dans la journée, elle vit Danton - pour une fois seul - entrer. Un mélange de colère et de crainte se lisait sur son visage.

« Olympe, je peux te parler en privé ?

- Oui, viens. »

La jeune femme l'entraîna à l'étage, dans son petit salon. Assis sur un fauteuil tendu de bleu, Danton la fixait en plissant les yeux, comme pour se concentrer.

« Que me veux-tu ?

- J'ai appris par Amar, du Comité de Sûreté Générale, qu'il y avait eu une tentative d'évasion de la Veuve Capet cette nuit. Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose à ce sujet, par hasard... ? »

Olympe garda tout son calme. Les idées fusaient dans son esprit, elle s'inventa une belle soirée romantique avec Lazare, afin de paraître plus crédible.

« Non, comment aurais-je pu savoir une telle chose ? Hier soir, j'étais avec Lazare, au théâtre du Châtelet.

- Le nom de la pièce ?

- Les noces de Figaro.

- Tiens donc ! C'est quand même étrange... Le gendarme Dufresne assure qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et châtains, avec des yeux marron foncé, et qui semblait très proche de la Reine, l'attendait chez les gardiens de la prison... Une femme qui aurait pu te ressembler, Olympe.

- Tu crois sincèrement que je suis la seule femme châtain avec des yeux marron dans tout Paris ?

- Non, mais une femme très proche de l'Autrichienne, dans Paris, ça ne court pas les rues ! rugit-il, exaspéré par le ton désinvolte de son amie. Depuis ce matin, elle est harcelée de questions par Amar et elle nie tout en bloc. L'administrateur général des prisons, Michonis, a également été mis en cause et interrogé. Le gendarme Gilbert l'accuse d'avoir tenté de libérer l'Autrichienne cette nuit, aidé de ce maudit Rougeville et d'une femme dont le nom n'a pas été prononcé. Et, bien sûr, la Veuve Capet nie totalement la présence de cette femme, refuse catégoriquement de prononcer un nom... Elle doit vraiment beaucoup t'aimer pour te protéger ainsi !

- Tu as fini ton interrogatoire et tes accusations absurdes ? J'ai du travail qui m'attend en bas !

- J'ai fini. Pour l'instant... »

La jeune femme sentait son cœur se serrer. Parce que le complot avait échoué, sa souveraine subissait un interrogatoire en règle et était une nouvelle fois tourmentée. Elle se sentait coupable, c'était une torture. Olympe finit par se lever, et invita Georges à la suivre pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie. Au moment où Danton allait passer la porte du salon, il se retourna et attrapa le bras d'Olympe.

« Une dernière chose... Quoi que tu aies pu me dire, je suis persuadé que c'était toi, la femme qui a aidé Michonis et Rougeville. J'ignore ce que tu trafiques et pour qui tu opères, mais ça risque de te rapporter de gros ennuis si ça venait à se savoir. Ne crains rien de ma part, au fond, moi aussi j'ai tenté de libérer la Veuve Capet en marchandant avec l'Autriche. Ça ne me plaît pas qu'ils l'envoient au rasoir national, elle m'inspire plus de pitié que de haine, mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher, et surtout plus maintenant. Je ne te menace pas, j'ai simplement peur pour toi, Olympe. J'ai accepté avec Camille de te prendre sous mon aile à la mort de Ronan, ce n'est pas pour te laisser te jeter dans la gueule du loup pour une cause perdue et te voir risquer ta vie ! Si Robespierre, Hébert ou même Saint-Just venaient à apprendre ta participation au complot, tu serais perdue, ainsi que ton fils, tes amis, ton café, bref, tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battue. Penses-y... ! »

Après sa longue tirade qui, au fond, soulagea Olympe de ne le voir qu'inquiet et non en colère, Danton dévala l'escalier et repartit comme il était venu, laissant son amie sur place. La jeune femme resta debout, devant la porte du salon restée ouverte, en soupirant longuement. Ses nerfs étaient en train de la lâcher. Beaucoup trop d'émotions en si peu de temps, beaucoup de stress, la crainte de tout perdre, de mourir, de ne plus voir son fils, c'en était trop. Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Se laissant tomber, elle s'affaissa par terre, à genoux, et se mit à pleurer. La vie d'agent royaliste était complexe pour une femme aussi jeune qui avait beaucoup d'autres choses à gérer en même temps.

**...**

Les craintes de la jeune femme étaient fondées. Suite à l'enquête menée par Amar, les époux Richard avaient été renvoyés de la Conciergerie et Michonis venait d'être arrêté. Rougeville avait juste eu le temps de quitter la France avant de subir le même sort. N'étant pas rentré dans la prison, Batz ne redoutait pas grand-chose, il restait à Paris, dans sa maison de Charonne, à échafauder un nouveau complot pour libérer la Reine et le petit Roi de leurs geôles respectives. Quant à Marie-Antoinette, on l'avait changée de cellule. Une plus éloignée de la sortie, plus petite, plus sombre, plus sale, et où de la rouille suintait le long des murs lorsqu'il pleuvait. Les autres prisonnières l'insultaient par la pauvre fenêtre qui faisait à peine entrer le jour, lorsqu'elles lavaient leur linge dans la Cour des Femmes. Olympe se morfondait en imaginant les conditions de détention encore plus cruelles que l'on infligeait à sa souveraine. Elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Même les paroles réconfortantes de Lazare ne changeaient rien à ses remords. Malgré tout, Olympe continuait de recevoir régulièrement les échappés de la guillotine, protégés par le Baron de Batz. Sa cave était rarement vide, la crainte était toujours là. Personne, au Comité de Sûreté Générale ou au Comité de Salut Public, ne pouvait soupçonner qu'elle était une contre-révolutionnaire active. Son café et sa clientèle en étaient la meilleure preuve, ses amitiés avec Camille, Georges et Fabre constituaient une solide garantie. Pourtant, sous le coup de la peur et de l'émotion, elle avait le sentiment d'être continuellement épiée, espionnée.

« Tu deviens paranoïaque, mon amour, soupira Lazare. Tu vois le mal partout.

- Peut-être... N'empêche que c'est tout de même possible ! »

Têtue, elle l'était assurément. Peyrolles leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il prit Olympe dans ses bras et la berça avec des paroles douces.

« Allez, ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger. »

Olympe n'y croyait qu'à moitié. La situation était même loin de s'arranger. La Terreur n'était plus un mot qui s'affichait sur toutes les lèvres, elle était désormais officielle. La jeune femme redoutait le jour où, à son tour, la Reine serait la victime du Tribunal Révolutionnaire. Elle savait que Danton connaissait la liste des condamnés de chaque journée, et avait les dates des prochains procès. Par son intermédiaire, elle tentait d'obtenir des informations sur une éventuelle comparution de Marie-Antoinette face à Fouquier-Tinville, mais l'avocat d'Arcis-sur-Aube restait muet sur le sujet. Il redoutait que, si elle avait l'information, Olympe ne s'en serve afin d'aider les personnes pour qui elle œuvrait en secret. Loin de songer à l'aspect politique des choses, il redoutait surtout pour la vie de son amie. Tout commençait à l'écœurer, l'attitude de Robespierre et de Saint-Just en tête de liste. Il les savait prêts à tout, Olympe n'était à l'abri de rien. Il maintenait un certain silence. Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard que la jeune femme revit ses amis, lors d'un dîner chez Lucile. Danton avait oublié leur conversation, ou du moins le faisait-il croire, et fit comme si de rien n'était. Camille était jovial, tout l'opposé du chef des Cordeliers, qui semblait morose. L'ambiance était bonne, mélange des proses de Fabre, des conversations joyeuses de Lucile et des apostrophes de Desmoulins. Mais la soirée sombra rapidement lorsque Danton annonça son désir de quitter Paris pour se reposer à Arcis-sur-Aube avec Louise.

« Je suis saoul des hommes, de tout ce sang qui coule...

- Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, tu as tout à y perdre ! lança Desmoulins.

- Il a raison, renchérit Olympe. Ce n'est franchement pas le moment de partir ! Tu crois que Robespierre va te garder ta place au chaud en attendant ? Quand tu reviendras, il sera trop tard, les fondements de ta popularité, de ta place à la Convention auront été brisés ! Déjà que tu n'es plus au Comité de Salut Public...

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! »

Desmoulins s'était levé brusquement. Les états d'âme de son ami risquaient de lui coûter cher, mais également à l'ensemble des Cordeliers et des Montagnards modérés dont ils faisaient partie. Après la mise en échec des Girondins, cela risquait d'être leur tour...

« Ils n'oseront jamais me faire chuter, jamais ! Je suis indéboulonnable, ils ne peuvent pas m'abattre.

- Tu es trop confiant, ou trop naïf... soupira Olympe. »

**...**

Néanmoins, Danton tint parole. Il quitta Paris quelques jours à peine avant l'ouverture du procès de Marie-Antoinette. Il s'était gardé d'en parler à Olympe, elle l'aurait su bien assez tôt. La jeune femme prit connaissance de la nouvelle en lisant une gazette avec Nicolas.

« Ça y est, ils l'ont fait. Ils n'ont pas pu résister bien longtemps à la tentation de la traîner devant la Justice...

- Vous allez y aller ? Regardez, ce sera en public.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, Nicolas, sourit la jeune femme devant tant de manières et de timidité. Depuis le temps, je ne suis plus ton héroïne tombée du Ciel, je suis avant tout ton amie. »

Le jeune homme mourait d'envie de lui susurrer un 'j'aimerais tant que tu sois plus que cela', mais il s'en abstint. Même si Olympe ne l'aurait probablement pas mal pris, il savait que Lazare n'était jamais bien loin.

« Je ferai plus attention, promis...

- Merci. Et pour te répondre, oui, j'irai. Je suis même prête à témoigner s'il le faut !

- Ce serait prendre de bien gros risques pour rien. Si témoins il doit y avoir, ils seront à la solde de Fouquier-Tinville. Vous... Tu n'as aucune chance d'être entendue. »

La jeune femme l'approuva. Ils agiraient avec Marie-Antoinette comme ils l'avaient fait pour Louis XVI, en l'accusant des pires maux, et en la désignant coupable par avance. Restait simplement à espérer que, contrairement au Roi, l'exil serait l'issue choisie pour le procès. Dès le lendemain matin, la jeune femme, accompagnée de Lazare, marchait vers le Palais de Justice. Le couple était silencieux. Ce chemin, ils l'avaient pris plus d'un mois plus tôt, dans l'espoir de libérer la Reine. Ce jour-là, ils allaient assister à son procès. La déception était grande, l'humeur n'était pas au badinage. Une fois entrés dans le Palais, ils rejoignirent la salle des Pas Perdus, où une foule de badauds attendaient pour assister, eux aussi, au procès de la Veuve Capet. Les tricoteuses avaient délaissé la guillotine pour l'occasion. Haineuses à souhait, elles voulaient voir la 'louve' payer pour toutes ses frasques. Lorsque la porte menant à la salle d'audience s'ouvrit, Olympe s'y engouffra avec Lazare jusqu'au premier rang. De là, elle pouvait tout voir. En face d'elle se trouvaient Martial Joseph Herman, le président du Tribunal, et en dessous, Fouquier-Tinville, l'âme damnée de Robespierre. Sur la droite, le greffier, Fabricius, prenait des notes, tandis que les jurés s'installaient à la tribune située au-dessus de son bureau. Enfin, sur la gauche, Olympe vit entrer les avocats commis d'office, Claude Chauveau-Lagarde et Guillaume Tronçon-Ducoudray, puis la Reine, entourée de deux gardes. Encore plus pâle que lors de l'évasion manquée, Marie-Antoinette portait les couleurs du deuil royal, le blanc, avec des crêpes noirs dans les cheveux. Le public s'agitait, discutait beaucoup. La jeune femme tendait l'oreille pour prendre la température de l'opinion, entendre ce qui se racontait. Lorsque le procès débuta, le silence se fit. La Reine s'installa dans la tribune des accusés et attendit qu'Herman s'adressât à elle.

« Accusée, veuillez décliner vos noms, âge, situation et lieu de naissance.

- Je m'appelais Marie-Antoinette de Lorraine d'Autriche, âgée de 38 ans, née à Vienne et veuve du Roi de France. »

Olympe la regardait douloureusement en se penchant vers Lazare.

« Elle semble résignée, elle parle déjà d'elle au passé. Je trouve ça tragique... »

Le greffier, qui prenait note des interrogations d'Herman et des réponses de la Reine, enchaîna avec les accusations principales à l'encontre de Marie-Antoinette.

« Depuis son arrivée en France, Antoinette, veuve Capet, est le fléau du pays, dans la lignée des Frédégonde et autres Messaline. Non contente d'avoir dilapidé l'argent de l'État avec les frères du ci-devant Roi, au détriment du travail et de la sueur du peuple, elle est également convaincue d'intelligence avec l'ennemi, dans le but de réduire la Révolution à néant. »

Le procès était bel et bien lancé. Olympe écoutait attentivement, bouillonnant sur place. Les premières accusations sonnaient faux. Manifestement, le peu de preuves qui avaient servi au procès de Louis XVI avaient disparu dans la nature, et Fouquier-Tinville manquait d'une base solide dans son dossier. La jeune femme rêvait de se lever pour sauter à la gorge de tout le monde, pour donner son opinion à elle, qui avait côtoyé la Reine à Versailles, ainsi que les Comtes de Provence et d'Artois, contrairement à tous ces hommes prêts à la juger.

« Que répondez-vous à l'accusation d'entente avec l'ennemi de la Nation pour perdre le peuple Français et la République ? continua Herman.

- Qu'elle est entièrement fausse.

- Pourtant, vous entreteniez des liens étroits avec l'Empereur d'Autriche.

- Ces liens n'étaient rien moins que naturels, l'Empereur était mon frère. Je n'entretenais avec lui qu'une relation purement amicale et fraternelle. »

La souveraine tournait la tête de temps à autres pour voir le public autour d'elle, mais elle ne semblait pas distinguer grand-chose à cause de sa myopie. La jeune femme l'imitait régulièrement et constatait que nombreux étaient les moins patients à s'être assoupis. D'autres, au contraire, suivaient les échanges avec passion. Lazare bâillait parfois, mais Olympe se chargeait de le réveiller par un coup de coude.

« Vous n'avez cessé de verser des sommes conséquentes à l'Empereur pour mieux ruiner la France. Vous avez également comploté contre la Nation, incitant Louis Capet à trahir la Constitution. Qu'avez-vous à répondre ?

- Que tout est faux. Je n'ai jamais comploté contre la France, que j'aime et ai toujours voulu servir. Quant à l'Empereur, il avait bien assez d'argent pour ne pas avoir besoin de celui de l'État.

- Reconnaissez-vous vous être alliée au traître La Fayette, qui n'avait pour but que d'écraser la Révolution ?

- Je ne me mêlais nullement de politique et n'avais aucune confiance en monsieur de La Fayette.

- Pourtant, vous l'avez reçu à maintes reprises aux Tuileries.

- Pas moi, mon époux. Il était le chef de la Garde Nationale, le Roi n'aurait pu l'ignorer. »

La Reine répondait calmement et dignement. Olympe était attentive à tout, elle admirait le courage de Marie-Antoinette, même dans le malheur. Au bout de trois heures, après que le public ait entendu moult témoins plus ou moins vraisemblables, la séance fut arrêtée le temps d'une pause. La Reine semblait fatiguée, ses avocats inquiets. La jeune femme se leva pour marcher et se dégourdir les jambes dans la salle des Pas Perdus.

« Ce procès est une infamie ! s'énervait Olympe. Leurs témoins sont fantoches, c'est déloyal et déséquilibré !

- Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de te fâcher comme ça, soupira Lazare.

- Comment veux-tu que je reste calme ?

- On te regarde en train de t'exciter, tu vas attirer l'attention sur toi. Allez, viens, on retourne s'asseoir. »

Peyrolles entraîna la jeune femme à sa suite pour retrouver leur place au premier rang. La moitié de la journée était déjà passée. Olympe ouvrit un petit paquet qui contenait du pain et un morceau de pâté qu'elle tendit à son amant, faute d'avoir de l'appétit. La séance retrouvait sa lenteur du matin. Le public murmurait, susurrait, certains riaient en entendant quelques accusations ou moqueries lancées par Fouquier-Tinville, mais dans l'ensemble, tous étaient calmes. Olympe soupirait souvent. Bien que concentrée et fortement intéressée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le temps long. Il lui tardait de rentrer, d'oublier cette interminable journée.

« Antoinette, vous êtes accusée d'attouchements, avec votre belle-sœur Élisabeth, sur la personne du ci-devant Dauphin.

- Interrogé par le cordonnier Simon, qui en a la charge, ajouta Fouquier-Tinville, le garçon a avoué qu'il avait été allongé entre vous et Élisabeth Capet, à maintes reprises, pour de longs moments de débauche. »

Marie-Antoinette restait digne et imperturbable. Olympe se rongeait les ongles et s'agitait sur son fauteuil en fulminant.

« Les monstres, ils lui auront tout fait ! Elle ne vivait que pour son fils, comment osent-ils dire une chose pareille ! Je les ai élevés et surveillés, ses enfants, je sais de quoi je parle, moi ! »

Lazare déposa sa main sur celle d'Olympe pour la calmer. La jeune femme se sentit pousser des ailes en entendant des murmures réprobateurs dans le public. Certaines tricoteuses lançaient des insultes aux visages d'Herman et de Fouquier-Tinville.

« Accusée, vous n'avez pas répondu !

- Si je n'ai pas répondu, c'est que la nature elle-même se refuse à répondre à une telle accusation faite à une mère. J'en appelle à toutes celles qui peuvent se trouver ici ! »

L'ensemble du public se leva, Olympe en tête. Toutes les femmes présentes dans la salle, qu'elles aient été mères ou non, applaudissaient Marie-Antoinette. La situation était sur le point de s'inverser, la jeune femme priait pour que le cours du procès change grâce à cette erreur commise par l'accusateur public.

« Ouh ! Monstres ! C'est nous toutes que vous insultez ! cria Olympe.

- Vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux pour juger l'Autrichienne ? hurla sa voisine de derrière.

- Honteux !

- Présentez vos excuses ! lança un sans-culotte furieux.

- Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle ! hurla Herman en frappant la table de son maillet. »

Fouquier-Tinville devint livide. Il toussota, puis repartit sur le sujet du banquet du 1er octobre 1789 où la cocarde tricolore avait été foulée au pied. Olympe commençait déjà à décrocher, son attention faiblissait. Tout comme la Reine, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin. La journée défilait lentement, d'autant plus qu'aucune autre pause n'avait été prévue. Les échanges entre l'accusation et Marie-Antoinette s'alternaient avec les comparutions de nouveaux témoins, dont la plupart n'étaient pas présents lors des faits relatés. Vers vingt heures, la séance fut levée jusqu'au lendemain à huit heures. La souveraine disparut entre deux gardes, tandis qu'Olympe sortit au bras de Lazare, à la fois secouée et furieuse. Le retour se fit autant en silence que l'aller. Ils ne trouvaient rien à raconter de plus que ce que la jeune femme avait déjà dit le matin. A leur arrivée au _Sans-Culotte_, Peyrolles résuma la première journée du procès à Nicolas et Charlotte, qui avaient gardé le café. L'ancien Suisse était scandalisé, le Petit Chat choqué par les accusations d'inceste.

« Et puis même, le gamin a huit ans ! On peut faire dire ce qu'on veut à un garçon de cet âge ! »

Lazare haussa les épaules en signe d'approbation, puis partit rejoindre Olympe, déjà couchée. La journée du lendemain promettait d'être encore longue.

**...**

Huit heures du matin, le 15 octobre. Olympe bâillait avec un manque d'élégance flagrant. Sa nuit avait été courte, tant elle avait cherché un sommeil qui ne vint que vers quatre heures. Fidèle à sa place au premier rang, elle attendait à côté de Lazare que la séance reprenne. La jeune femme était impressionnée par la foule si nombreuse dans la salle des Pas Perdus, plus encore que la veille. Lorsque la Reine entra, elle semblait plus éprouvée que lors de la première journée du procès. Chauveau-Lagarde et Tronçon-Ducoudray avaient une nouvelle fois passé la nuit sur la défense de Marie-Antoinette, mais sans grand espoir. Bien que leurs apostrophes justifiées de la veille aient permis de soutenir la souveraine, ils sentaient eux aussi que le procès était joué d'avance.

« Votre influence auprès de Louis Capet n'a cessé d'être néfaste. Vous avez été son mauvais génie et lui avez insufflé les pires décisions, le poussant à renier la Constitution et à trahir la Nation. Tel fut le cas lors de votre tentative de fuite à Varennes. »

Marie-Antoinette restait silencieuse. Un témoin entra dans la salle, et s'ensuivit un interrogatoire visant à établir la complicité entre la Reine et La Fayette. Olympe écoutait d'une oreille puis se pencha vers Lazare.

« Je savais que cette fuite coûterait cher à la famille royale... Plusieurs fois la Reine m'en a parlé dans ses lettres, j'espérais qu'elle ne cède pas à la tentation...

- Quelles lettres ? s'inquiéta Peyrolles.

- Je te raconterai à la prochaine pause. »

Les accusations portaient sur la volonté de fuite de la Reine et ses relations avec le Comte de Fersen. Une partie de l'assemblée s'était de nouveau endormie, l'autre s'agitait. Trois heures plus tard, la séance commençait à se faire longue pour tout le monde, aussi bien du côté de l'accusation, que de la souveraine ou du public.

« La séance est levée ! Reprise à quatorze heures ! décréta Herman. »

Olympe se leva pour marcher et grignoter. Son appétit lui revenait un peu, mais sans grande conviction. Lazare se planta devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de lettres ?

- Ça remonte à trois ans. Un jour, grâce à madame de Tourzel, j'ai pu revoir la Reine aux Tuileries, en secret. Nous nous sommes parlé pendant deux heures, puis je suis partie. Il était évident pour tout le monde que nous ne pourrions plus nous reparler ainsi, mais grâce à la Marquise de Tourzel, je lui faisais parvenir des lettres, et elle m'y répondait. C'est là que la Reine m'a parlé de ses projets de fuite.

- Tu lui as écrit pendant combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'à quelques jours avant leur fuite à Varennes. À leur retour, madame de Tourzel ne pouvait plus sortir, aucun courrier ne parvenait aux mains de la Reine.

- Et tu les as gardées, ces lettres ?

- Bien sûr ! Elles ont une immense valeur à mes yeux !

- Tu es folle, Olympe ! Si elles tombaient entre des mains mal intentionnées, tu imagines ce que tu risquerais ? Trahison, complot royaliste, tu te retrouverais sur le banc des accusés, toi aussi ! Brûle-les !

- Tu dramatises tout ! Je refuse de les brûler, elles sont en sécurité sous une latte du plancher. Et puis, qui irait penser que j'ai pu lui écrire ? Qui veux-tu qu'il aille fouiller au café ? Je risque plus en cachant des fuyards pour le Baron qu'en conservant ces lettres... ! »

Le jeune homme était exaspéré face à une telle inconscience. Quelle tête de mule ! Justement, si leur petit manège pour le compte de Batz était éventé, le _Sans-Culotte_ serait à coup sûr perquisitionné par les envoyés du Comité de Sûreté Générale et là, tous auraient droit au Tribunal Révolutionnaire, puis à la guillotine. Lazare se promit de fouiller sous chaque latte de parquet de la chambre de son amante afin retrouver cette correspondance dangereuse et s'en débarrasser. Olympe, elle, retourna s'asseoir. Il restait du temps avant que la séance ne reprenne, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans son café et préférait garder sa petite place. Rejointe par Peyrolles, contrarié, ils restèrent un long moment sans se parler, avant de reprendre une conversation normale. À quatorze heures, la Reine reparut dans la salle, elle était blême. La jeune femme s'en inquiéta : avait-elle seulement mangé ?

« On vous reproche d'avoir activement participé au complot dit 'de l'œillet', qu'avez-vous à répondre ?

- Rien.

- Vous niez cette participation ?

- Oui.

- Pourtant, le citoyen Gilbert affirme que deux hommes et une femme sont venus vous chercher jusqu'à votre cellule.

- C'est faux.

- Vous insinuez que le citoyen Gilbert est un menteur ?

- Non, il a simplement dû confondre.

- Que l'on fasse entrer le témoin ! aboya Herman. »

Gilbert entra dans la salle en tremblotant et en baissant les yeux. Sans son fusil, sans Dufresne et sans la femme Harel pour le soutenir, il semblait moins sûr de lui. Olympe craignait d'être vue et reconnue. Au premier rang, elle était parfaitement visible des membres de l'accusation. Fort heureusement pour elle, les témoins tournaient le dos au public et le gendarme préférait viser le sol que de regarder l'assemblée de Parisiens venus assister au procès.

« Déclinez votre identité.

- Jean Gilbert, trente-et-un ans, gendarme, anciennement chargé de la surveillance de la Veuve Capet.

- Citoyen, qu'as-tu vu le soir de cette tentative d'enlèvement ?

- Tard le soir, deux hommes, le citoyen administrateur et un autre, sont venus chercher la Veuve Capet dans sa cellule. Ils l'ont accompagnée jusqu'au guichet des Richard où une femme les attendait.

- Les noms de l'homme et de la femme qui assistaient le citoyen Michonis ?

- L'homme, c'était le Chevalier de Rougeville. La femme, j'en sais rien, ils n'ont pas prononcé son nom. Mais pour sûr, l'Autrichienne semblait bien la connaître ! Elles se parlaient comme de vieilles amies et se sont même embrassées avant qu'elle ne retourne dans sa cellule ! »

Olympe se figea sur son siège. Le plan d'évasion orchestré par Batz était prêt à se retourner contre elle. Sa seule chance était que son nom n'avait pas été prononcé, la fameuse femme citée par Gilbert pouvait donc être n'importe quelle Parisienne. En outre, la Reine niait l'existence de tout complot. Devenue pâle, elle chercha la main de Lazare pour y trouver de la force et du soutien. Muette et droite sur sa chaise, elle n'osait plus bouger.

« Qu'avez-vous à répondre, accusée ?

- Rien.

- Vous refusez toujours d'admettre ce complot ?

- Oui.

- Le nom de Rougeville ne vous dit rien ?

- Je l'ai connu à Versailles. Il m'a défendue lors de l'attaque des Tuileries le 10 août, rien de plus.

- Et cette femme ? La connaissez-vous ?

- Il n'y avait aucune femme.

- Seriez-vous prête à le jurer ?

- Sans hésitation. »

La jeune femme souffla doucement. La Reine allait jusqu'à se parjurer pour la sauver. En un tel moment, c'était admirable. Olympe recommençait à respirer, mais tant que le sujet brûlant du complot de l'œillet serait évoqué, elle se sentirait petite dans ses souliers.

« Et ce Rougeville, l'as-tu déjà vu auparavant à la Conciergerie ? reprit Herman en s'adressant à Gilbert.

- Oui.

- En quelle occasion ?

- Quelques jours avant la tentative d'évasion, le citoyen administrateur lui a fait visiter la cellule de la Veuve Capet.

- Bien, merci. Témoin suivant ! »

Gilbert sortit en vitesse, laissant sa place à Michonis. La jeune femme reprit une respiration plus normale. Il ne l'avait pas vue, elle était presque sauvée. Quant au limonadier ami de son père, il ne parlerait pas, elle le savait.

« Citoyen, décline ton identité.

- Jean-Baptiste Michonis, soixante ans, limonadier et inspecteur de police des prisons.

- Est-il vrai que tu as mené le ci-devant Chevalier de Rougeville à la cellule de la Veuve Capet ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nombreux étaient les curieux à vouloir la voir dans sa prison. Il en a fait partie.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait entrer ?

- Il voulait mieux voir, alors il m'a donné de l'argent, j'ai accepté.

- Et que contenaient les œillets qu'il a donnés à l'accusée ?

- Il n'a rien donné à la Veuve Capet, ni œillet, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Tu maintiens ta déclaration selon laquelle il ne s'est rien passé ?

- Oui.

- Témoin suivant ! »

Olympe se sentait mieux. L'accusation basée sur le complot était légère, seuls les deux gendarmes en avaient fait mention auprès du Comité du Sûreté Générale, mais Dufresne s'était rapidement rétracté pour suivre les autres dans la stratégie du mensonge. D'ici peu de temps, ce point serait clos. Michonis sortit en croisant Marie Harel qui entra à son tour dans la salle. Olympe manqua s'étouffer en la voyant apparaître. Elle se rapprocha de Lazare pour se blottir dans son bras, pensant être bien 'cachée'. Un interrogatoire du même acabit fut imposé à la servante de la Conciergerie, qui réfuta à son tour l'existence d'un complot ou la visite de Michonis, Rougeville et la femme dont elle ignorait le nom. En repartant, elle regarda machinalement le public et aperçut Olympe, qui se liquéfia sur place. Le visage de la femme Harel changea : elle l'avait reconnue. Mais, fidèle au mensonge commun des principaux acteurs du complot, elle n'en fit aucune mention et sortit.

« Elle m'a reconnue, j'en suis sûre... »

Olympe, paniquée, tremblait dans les bras de Lazare qui ne parvenait pas à la calmer.

« Elle va me dénoncer au Comité de Sûreté Générale... Dès demain ils seront là pour m'arrêter, ils vont me prendre Petit Ronan, me conduire en prison et me faire exécuter !

- Je suis sûr que non. Si elle affirme t'avoir reconnue, ce sera sa parole contre la tienne. Tout le monde a nié que tu étais présente ce soir-là et personne n'a prononcé ton nom, elle serait incapable de le citer ! Et puis, si elle parle, cela reviendra à avouer qu'elle a menti, et que le complot a bien eu lieu. Pour sa propre tête, elle saura se taire. J'en fais mon affaire... ajouta-t-il entre ses dents. »

La jeune femme retenait ses larmes. Les arguments de Peyrolles étaient justes, mais la peur était grande, le risque présent. Dès lors, Olympe se déconnecta du procès. Une pause fut décrétée par Herman jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, Lazare en profita pour sortir marcher un peu dans la salle des Pas Perdus, entraînant son amante qui s'efforçait de penser à autre chose. À la reprise de la séance, la jeune femme se sentait fatiguée, lasse. Elle avait hâte que le jugement soit rendu, que l'on prononce l'ordre d'exil, et qu'elle retourne chez elle pour oublier. Les derniers témoins finirent de comparaître, les dernières accusations furent lancées. A vingt-deux-heures, Olympe n'en pouvait plus. Son lit l'appelait, plusieurs fois elle s'était assoupie, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Lazare. Enfin, un peu avant quatre heures du matin, les jurés retournèrent dans la salle. Peyrolles secoua la jeune femme pour la réveiller.

« Accusée, veuillez vous lever, lança Herman. À la question du complot permanent entre la Veuve Capet et les puissances ennemies de la Nation, qu'ont répondu les jurés ?

- Coupable.

- À la question des armes et de l'argent fournis à l'Autriche sur instigation de la Veuve Capet pour écraser la Révolution, qu'ont répondu les jurés ?

- Coupable.

- À la question de la guerre civile, préparée, instaurée et entretenue sur conseils de la Veuve Capet auprès du ci-devant Roi, qu'ont répondu les jurés ?

- Coupable.

- Accusée, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Non.

- Ainsi, vous, Marie-Antoinette, dite de Lorraine d'Autriche, veuve du ci-devant Roi de France, Louis Capet, avez été reconnue coupable de haute trahison, d'intelligence avec l'ennemi, d'avoir voulu écraser la Révolution par la force via l'argent fourni aux troupes de Brunswick et de n'avoir cessé de comploter pour l'instauration d'une guerre civile. Vous êtes condamnée à mort par le Tribunal Révolutionnaire, la peine sera appliquée ce jour, 25 Vendémiaire an II. »

Marie-Antoinette, restée calme, sortit entourée de deux gendarmes, à l'instar de ses avocats. Olympe retenait ses larmes. En colère, pleine de rage, elle quitta la salle précipitamment, suivie de Lazare. La peur inspirée par la femme Harel, qui l'avait reconnue, était loin dans son esprit. Une fois dans la rue, elle laissa libre cours à ses sanglots dans les bras de Peyrolles, lui aussi peiné. Ils marchèrent en silence mais d'un bon pas jusqu'au _Sans-Culotte_. Lorsque la jeune femme entra, elle claqua la porte et courut dans sa chambre, sans se rendre compte qu'elle risquait de réveiller Charlotte, Nicolas et Petit Ronan. Lazare, lui, repartit aussitôt pour ne rentrer qu'à l'ouverture du café.


	31. Solène

**Chapitre 31 : Solène**

Tôt le matin, Charlotte ouvrit le _Sans-Culotte_ aux clients, bien peu nombreux. Beaucoup étaient déjà dans les rues, prêts à voir passer la charrette des condamnés qui allait emmener la souveraine déchue de la Conciergerie à la place de la Révolution. Déposant une chaise au sol, elle vit Peyrolles entrer.

« Où étiez-vous ? demanda Charlotte, soupçonneuse.

- J'avais une chose importante à régler. Olympe est levée ?

- Oui, elle est habillée et attend dans sa chambre que vous veniez la chercher. »

L'ancien officier monta les marches quatre à quatre pour retrouver son amante.

« Où étais-tu passé ? interrogea la jeune femme, un peu agacée. Je suis partie me coucher en pensant que tu me suivais, mais à mon réveil j'ai vu que j'étais toute seule !

- Je suis allé... Rendre visite à quelqu'un.

- En pleine nuit ? Et peut-on savoir à qui ?

- Trop long à t'expliquer ! »

Éludant une conversation qui aurait sans doute été gênante, Lazare tourna les talons pour se changer. Olympe le suivit du regard, méfiante. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la dispute de couple, il y avait plus important. Vêtue d'une robe de coton noir, la jeune femme achevait sa coiffure par une mantille assortie. Peyrolles, lui, s'habilla tout en espérant que son amante oublierait de l'interroger lorsqu'ils reviendraient au café. Sa visite importante, c'était un règlement de compte. Masqué et armé d'un couteau, il avait obtenu par Batz l'adresse de la femme Harel chez qui il s'était rendu à une heure bien tardive. Mal réveillée, elle n'avait vu qu'une ombre et une lame, qui brillait aux reflets de la lune, se caler sous son menton.

« La femme que tu as vue au Tribunal, tu l'oublies. Si tu es raisonnable, il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'au Comité de Sûreté Générale, on apprenne que tu as menti à propos du complot de l'œillet ? Je t'aurai à l'œil, un mot de trop et tu n'auras plus l'occasion de te venter de quoi que ce soit. Je n'aime pas les traîtres, et les mouchards encore moins ! J'en ai tué pour moins que ça, alors méfie-toi... »

Effrayée, les yeux exorbités, elle avait tout approuvé, personne ne saurait rien. Sa sale besogne accomplie, Lazare n'eut plus qu'à retourner au café. Sorti de ses souvenirs par Olympe, pâle et prête à pleurer, il la suivit et retrouva Charlotte et Nicolas.

« Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir rester là ? interrogea la jeune femme.

- Le _Sans-Culotte_ ne peut pas rester sans personne pour le tenir, et je ne peux pas le faire seule, répondit Charlotte. »

Le couple quitta le café sous le regard triste de l'ancien Suisse.

**...**

Olympe et Lazare marchaient en direction de la Conciergerie pour voir sortir la Reine et suivre le convoi jusqu'à la place de la Révolution. Son bras glissé sous celui de son amant, la jeune femme avançait en silence, le regard perdu dans le vague. Vers dix heures et demie, Marie-Antoinette apparut à l'entrée de la Cour du Mai, cheveux coupés, chemise dégagée au col et les mains nouées dans le dos. Elle monta dans la charrette, aidée du bourreau Sanson, le fils de celui qui avait guillotiné Louis XVI. En voyant la Reine, Olympe devint blême, un long frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Le cortège démarra pour un parcours à travers Paris, dans une lenteur infinie. Le silence était de rigueur. Aucun cri de haine, ou presque, ne rompait ce moment solennel. Sans doute une vague de compassion ou de respect avait-elle envahi l'assistance du convoi funèbre. La jeune femme, soutenue par Lazare, ne quittait pas la Reine des yeux. Ses iris bleu pâle étaient perdus dans le vide, l'air absent.

« Regarde ses yeux. On dirait qu'elle n'est déjà plus là... »

La marche jusqu'à la place de la Révolution fut d'une longueur insupportable. Au loin se profilait déjà l'ombre de la guillotine, cernée de soldats et des habituelles tricoteuses. Lorsque la charrette s'arrêta, la jeune femme regarda Marie-Antoinette en descendre seule et se précipiter sur l'échafaud, perdant au passage l'une de ses chaussures. Olympe était trop loin de l'estrade pour entendre, mais elle vit la Reine parler au bourreau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dit ? Tu entends ?

- Non, rien du tout. »

En une fraction de seconde, Marie-Antoinette était liée à la planche qui bascula. La lunette se referma et le bruit sourd de la lame retentit, il était midi et quart. Olympe avait fermé les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Son cœur se fendit en mille morceaux, elle avait échoué sa mission de libérer la Reine de la Conciergerie, n'avait pu la convaincre de renoncer à ses projets de fuite en 1791, c'était bel et bien la fin de tout ce qu'elle avait connu depuis ses quinze ans.

« Vive la République ! Vive la Nation ! »

Les badauds, pourtant muets jusqu'alors, n'avaient pu retenir ce cri de joie lorsque Sanson avait montré la tête ensanglantée de la Reine. C'était fini, Olympe voulait rentrer chez elle et tenter d'oublier, de se calmer. Ces trois jours infernaux, ces nuits sans sommeil, c'était trop. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de faire un nouveau malaise, elle avait du travail au _Sans-Culotte_, une famille à gérer, des amis à aider. Le couple tourna les talons et repartit en direction du café. Le visage d'Olympe était baigné de larmes, Lazare était tout retourné.

**...**

Depuis la mort de la Reine, Olympe ressentait comme un vide. Vide augmenté lorsqu'elle apprit que les profanations des tombes de Saint-Denis avaient repris, et qu'à l'heure où Marie-Antoinette perdait la vie, les révolutionnaires étaient en train de sortir les dépouilles du premier Dauphin et de sa petite sœur, Sophie-Béatrice. La jeune femme était entrée dans une colère noire : ils avaient osé toucher aux restes de ses petits protégés ! Seules les paroles de Nicolas et de Lazare parvinrent à calmer son courroux et à lui faire penser à autre chose. Dès lors, le temps se mit à défiler lentement. Le mois de novembre s'annonçait froid et maussade, rien qui puisse améliorer l'humeur de la patronne du _Sans-Culotte_. Un matin, en essuyant ses verres, la jeune femme leva les yeux et vit Danton entrer dans son café.

« Georges ! Tu es revenu ! sourit-elle en allant le saluer.

- Un tel enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! Mais tu as l'air bien fatiguée, ma belle, tes clients te font mener la vie dure ?

- Non, ils n'y sont pour rien, enfin presque. Je suppose que tu as su pour la mort de...

- Oui. Rassures-moi, ce n'est pas qu'à cause de ça ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est un mélange d'un peu de tout. Et toi, bien reposé ?

- Un peu, mais avec toujours un vague à l'âme. J'ai aussi appris pour l'exécution des députés girondins, celle de Manon Roland. Cette diablesse me haïssait, je le lui rendais bien, mais tout de même, quelle femme ! Elle ne méritait pas ça.

- Beaucoup de victimes de la guillotine ne le méritaient pas. Mais là, ça vient du Comité de Salut Public, de Robespierre qui grappille chaque parcelle de terrain où tu n'es pas, et de Saint-Just et Fouquier-Tinville, ses âmes damnées.

- Justement, Camille et Fabre m'ont supplié de revenir. Il paraît que là, ce n'est plus une simple rivalité, c'est un combat à mort entre Maximilien et moi. Mais je me méfie : ils exagèrent toujours tout. Et puis il n'oserait pas m'abattre ! En tout cas, je voulais juste passer pour te dire bonjour avant d'aller à la Convention : je vais leur montrer que Danton est de retour ! »

Dans un sourire timide, Olympe déposa un baiser sur la joue de son immense ami, et le regarda partir. Elle redoutait que Fabre et Camille n'aient qu'à peine exagéré les mauvaises intentions de Robespierre. Danton avait certainement trop foi en l'homme pour croire que le Jacobin s'arrêterait à une simple entente de façade et à un partage du pouvoir.

**...**

Olympe se leva en vitesse pour enfiler une robe de chambre. Quelqu'un s'évertuait à tambouriner à la porte du _Sans-Culotte_, au mépris du sommeil de ses occupants. La jeune femme pestait contre l'importun qui risquait de réveiller son fils, et plus généralement tout le monde, y compris les voisins. Un nouveau fuyard envoyé par Batz ? C'était peu probable, ils avaient pour ordre de se montrer discrets à leur arrivée. Et depuis la mort de la Reine, le Baron se faisait rare. Ce nouveau coup porté aux débris de monarchie était difficile à encaisser pour lui aussi. Ainsi, il préférait rester terré chez lui à Charonne pour mieux échafauder de nouveaux complots visant à libérer le petit Roi, toujours enfermé au Temple. Olympe descendait rapidement les marches, veillant à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa chemise de nuit. Et plus elle se rapprochait de la porte, plus les coups se répétaient.

« Mais qui ça peut bien être, c'est pas possible ! Voilà, voilà, j'arrive ! »

Une bougie à la main, la jeune femme tourna la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et reçut Solène en plein sur elle.

« Olympe, je t'en supplie, aide moi ! Ils me poursuivent !

- Mais qui ?

- Les gendarmes à la solde du Comité de Sûreté Générale !

- Entre, vite ! »

Olympe souffla sur la bougie, plongeant la salle dans le noir. Éclairées seulement par les rayons de la lune, les deux femmes se toisaient. Solène semblait réellement effrayée et visiblement bien essoufflée par la course qu'elle venait de faire.

« Pourquoi te poursuivent-ils ?

- Prostitution. Un péché qui va à l'encontre des vertus de la République, ça choque les bien-pensants ! La semaine dernière, ils ont emmené six de mes amies à la prison de l'Abbaye, et il y a deux semaines, trois de mes camarades partaient à la guillotine. J'ai pu leur échapper jusqu'à ce soir, mais là, ils m'ont retrouvée. Avant, ils nous poussaient à nous reconvertir vers un métier honnête, maintenant ils vont jusqu'à nous arrêter et nous exécuter !

- Chut, quelqu'un arrive ! Cache-toi là-dedans, vite ! »

Les pas se rapprochaient, et de nouveaux des coups sourds étaient frappés contre la porte. Olympe guida Solène jusqu'à la cave et rabattit le tapis par-dessus. Marchant vers la porte, elle ralluma sa bougie et ouvrit en bâillant allègrement.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Citoyenne, une femme est entrée chez toi, l'as-tu vue ?

- Une femme ? Non mais tu plaisantes, citoyen ! As-tu vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je dors, moi ! Et fais moins de bruit tu vas réveiller mon fils !

- Fais pas d'zèle, citoyenne, je te dis qu'on l'a vue rentrer ! C'est une reprise de justice, elle doit comparaître demain devant le Tribunal. Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! »

Sous le plancher, tremblante, Solène attendait que la patrouille s'en aille. Elle qui avait haï Olympe presque autant que la Reine - sans doute parce qu'elle avait partagé les derniers mois de la vie de Ronan - était bien obligée de constater qu'elle allait lui devoir la vie.

« Bon, citoyen, ça ne m'amuse pas. Rentre et vérifie la salle, si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en la désignant avec sa seule bougie. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne ! Soit tes hommes ont mal vu, soit ils ont confondu ma porte avec celle du voisin, voilà tout ! Maintenant, j'aimerais retourner dormir, si ça ne te dérange pas !

- Bien... Bien... Mais si tu la vois, tu nous fais signe ! Allez, venez, les gars ! »

Lorsque la patrouille repartit, Olympe souffla, soulagée. Elle éteignit à nouveau sa bougie et rouvrit la porte de la cave.

« C'est bon, ils sont partis, tu peux sortir.

- Merci. Merci infiniment ! »

Machinalement, Solène prit Olympe dans ses bras. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas d'une telle attitude, après toutes les paroles blessantes et les insultes qu'elle avait récoltées depuis la mort de Ronan. Elle espérait revoir un jour la fille de joie, tisser un lien qui n'avait jamais pu se créer, pouvoir offrir une tante à son fils, mais elle n'imaginait pas que cela se ferait en de telles conditions.

« C'est normal. Je n'allais pas te laisser entraîner dans ce piège mortel. J'en ai plus qu'assez du sang qui coule et des innocents qui meurent !

- Tu aurais pu te venger ou...

- Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis rancunière qu'avec ceux qui m'ont vraiment fait du mal. Je voyais tes paroles comme de la peine ou de la colère, rien de plus.

- Tu n'imagines pas comme je regrette...

- C'est oublié. Je ne peux pas te proposer de lit dans les chambres car chacun a la sienne et les autres ont tous été descendus à la cave. Mais tu peux dormir ici, tu as l'embarras du choix et tu y es en sécurité. Ils ne reviendront pas, et quand bien même, ils ne trouveraient jamais la trappe. Dès demain, si tu le veux, nous t'aménagerons un lit à l'étage. »

Solène acquiesça et descendit pour se coucher. Olympe, elle, remonta dans sa chambre. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, était nécessaire pour tout le monde.

**...**

Au petit matin, le réveil d'Olympe fut difficile. Passer une partie de la nuit debout n'était pas la solution pour bien dormir et gérer un café correctement. Assise dans son lit, les yeux à peine ouverts, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Solène chez elle ? La dernière fois que la jeune femme avait vu la fille de joie, c'était lors de l'assaut des Tuileries, un an et demi plus tôt. Et encore, en quittant le palais avec Nicolas blessé, elle l'avait perdue de vue et depuis, elle ne savait absolument pas où se trouvait sa 'belle-sœur'. Ça commençait à dater, le temps était passé à une vitesse folle. Ainsi, imaginer qu'elle avait sauvé la sœur de Ronan de la guillotine en lui offrant l'abri de sa cave laissait Olympe perplexe. Rien n'assurait que Solène n'allait pas retrouver sa forme et sa fierté habituelle, et qu'elle ne finirait pas par claquer la porte du _Sans-Culotte_ pour mener sa vie ailleurs. Une fois prête, la jeune femme descendit dans la salle pour la préparer à l'arrivée des clients avec Charlotte, et sortir Solène de sa cave.

« Et tu dis que c'est la sœur de Ronan qui a frappé à la porte cette nuit ? s'étonna Charlotte en descendant l'escalier qui menait à la salle.

- Oui, c'est bien elle. J'ai été plus qu'étonnée de la voir ! Tu sais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas...

- Justement, ça me surprend ! Ou alors elle a changé d'avis... ?

- Peut-être. Au fond, c'est ce que j'espère. Nous sommes liées par Ronan, par mon fils. Se déchirer comme ça, c'est du beau gâchis. »

Olympe déroula le tapis pour ouvrir la trappe qui menait à la cave. Solène, d'abord éblouie par la lumière du jour, finit par s'habituer et sortit de sa cachette.

« Bonjour, Solène ! Bien dormi ? sourit Olympe.

- Comme un bébé ! Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps...

- Allez, viens manger avec nous, ensuite on va ouvrir le café aux clients. »

Toutes les trois assises autour de la table, les jeunes femmes mangeaient de bon appétit. Cette rencontre effectuée sur de bonnes bases semblait mettre Olympe de joyeuse humeur, pourtant elle n'osait pas prononcer un mot. Sa 'belle-sœur', elle, avait l'air mal à l'aise, tandis que Charlotte balayait son regard de l'une à l'autre, attendant que l'une des deux finisse par parler. Le repas devenait par trop monotone !

« Et sinon, tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ? osa Charlotte pour briser le silence.

- Je ne sais pas encore. En tout cas, plus vendre... mes charmes au Palais-Royal, sourit Solène, un peu gênée.

- Tu sais, faut pas avoir honte ! Je t'ai déjà vue là-bas, avec Danton ! C'est mon oncle adoptif, je traînais tout le temps avec lui quand j'avais dix ans, avant de venir vivre avec Olympe. En tout cas, moi, j'te trouve courageuse !

- Charlotte ! »

Olympe se sentit soudain très gênée et interrompit son amie. Charlotte était adorable, mais parfois trop bavarde. Son côté Petit Chat du Palais-Royal reprenait le dessus d'une manière foudroyante. Sans doute la présence de Solène lui rappelait-elle son enfance, lorsqu'elle vivait dans la rue et chassait les filles de joie trop collées à son 'Tonton'. A l'inverse, la sœur de Ronan semblait amusée par l'adolescente, qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, mais était très attachante.

« Laisse, au contraire, ça fait plaisir à entendre ! Pour une fois qu'on ne me regarde pas de travers !

- Si tu le dis, conclut Olympe en souriant.

- Et si tu restais avec nous ? proposa Charlotte, un sourire reliant ses deux oreilles.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas m'imposer et puis...

- Charlotte a eu une bonne idée, renchérit Olympe. Si tu veux rester, ça sera avec plaisir. Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça pour nous connaître, tu ne trouves pas, Solène ? »

L'ancienne fille de joie semblait hésitante. La proposition lui plaisait, mais accepter revenait à reconnaître qu'elle avait jugé Olympe trop sévèrement. Elle était fière et indépendante, vivre au crochet des autres n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Pourtant, cette offre était l'occasion de reprendre sa vie en main et de quitter le métier qu'elle s'était imposé jusqu'alors pour survivre.

« Oui, peut-être, sans doute...

- Allez, accepte ! Et au moins tu seras tranquille, les gendarmes cherchaient une fille de joie, pas la serveuse d'un café patriote ! Et puis... »

Olympe n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Nicolas apparut au bas de l'escalier avec Petit Ronan dans ses bras.

« Maman ! Maman, regarde ! »

Fier comme un paon, le petit montrait sa première dent de lait perdue.

« Tu deviens un grand, mon chéri !

- Depuis tout à l'heure, il la promène partout à l'étage, rit Nicolas. »

Olympe prit son fils sur ses genoux et guettait la réaction de Solène, qui fixait l'enfant. Deux petites larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux en même temps qu'un sourire illuminait son visage. La ressemblance avec son petit frère était frappante, et son costume identique à celui de Ronan - foulard rouge compris - ne rendait la comparaison que plus évidente.

« Bonjour, jeune homme ! Tu t'appelles comment ? sourit la jeune femme.

- Petit Ronan. Et toi ?

- Enchantée, Petit Ronan. Moi, c'est Solène ! Et tu as quel âge ?

- Quatre ans et demi. Et toi ?

- Ah ! On ne demande pas son âge à une dame !

- Mon chéri, Solène est ta tante, la sœur de son papa. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Le petit hocha la tête sans trop comprendre. N'ayant jamais connu son père, il savait juste qu'un homme qui s'appelait comme lui était son 'papa', qu'il était partit trop tôt, et qu'il fallait toujours le garder dans son cœur, comme un modèle. La jeune femme assise devant lui devait bien le connaître, puisqu'elle était sa 'sœur'. Olympe riait en voyant l'air perplexe de son fils. Solène ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, le petit garçon était mignon à croquer et plein de joie de vivre.

« Chéri, tu vois Danton avec Charlotte ?

- Oui. C'est son Tonton ! lança-t-il, très fier d'avoir bien tout retenu.

- Eh bien, Solène, c'est comme Danton avec Charlotte, mais pour toi. »

Cette fois, le petit avait compris. Sautillant sur les genoux d'Olympe, il commençait à s'agiter : il voulait descendre et retourner jouer avec Nicolas. Se laissant glisser au sol, il attrapa la main du jeune homme pour l'entraîner à l'étage.

« Je ne peux pas venir jouer avec toi, bonhomme, je dois aider ta maman et Charlotte dans la salle. Mais mets-toi dans un petit coin, je viendrai te voir de temps en temps. »

Le petit attrapa ses soldats en plomb et partit s'installer à côté d'un buffet pour reproduire une bataille... à sa façon. D'ailleurs, déjà les figurines virevoltaient dans tous les sens pour le plus grand amusement de l'enfant.

« Il est tellement mignon... murmura Solène à l'adresse d'Olympe. Et tu lui as même mis le foulard de mon frère autour du cou ! On dirait vraiment Ronan, c'est incroyable...

- Sa ressemblance avec son père est à la foi une bénédiction et mon plus grand drame : je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le revoir à travers son fils... »

La jeune femme regardait béatement le garçonnet avec un léger sourire. Puis, se tournant vers l'ancien Suisse qui attendait d'être présenté, elle le désigna de la main.

« Nicolas, voici Solène, la sœur de Ronan. Et Solène, je te présente Nicolas Lebreuil. Il a été blessé durant l'assaut des Tuileries, je l'ai ramené ici et soigné. Depuis, il fait le service avec Charlotte, Lazare et moi.

- Enchantée, Nicolas. Et Lazare est... ?

- Mon... compagnon. Je le connaissais d'avant, il était soldat. Je l'ai également recueilli. Et maintenant, il m'aide aussi. »

Solène semblait un peu perdue entre tous ces prénoms, toutes ces nouveautés. En quelques minutes, elle venait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Olympe, sur ce qu'elle avait fait, sans entrer dans les détails. Elles auraient bien tout le temps qu'elles voudraient pour se raconter leurs vies respectives plus tard. Nicolas s'éloigna pour finir de descendre les chaises des tables, aidé de Charlotte qui avait fini de manger. Des pas raisonnaient dans l'escalier, Lazare était prêt, il arrivait à son tour pour aider au service.

« Bonjour à tous ! »

Solène se retourna machinalement en entendant cette voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle avait la sensation de l'avoir déjà entendue, il y a quelques temps, sans parvenir à savoir où... En voyant Peyrolles, elle sut que son impression était la bonne et le reconnut aussitôt.

« Toi ! Je te reconnais ! Espèce d'ordure ! Je vais te faire la peau ! »

D'un bond, elle était sur Lazare, prête à le défigurer. Il fallut l'intervention de Nicolas et d'Olympe pour les séparer, Charlotte restant bouche bée devant la réaction de la jeune femme. Solène avait les yeux noirs de colère et les joues en feu. L'ancien officier, lui, semblait plus que mal à l'aise. Touchant du bout des doigts la griffure infligée par la sœur de Ronan, il regardait Olympe, visiblement inquiet de la tournure qu'allaient prendre les choses.

« Mais enfin, Solène, qu'est-ce qui te prend ! interrogea la jeune femme, effarée et sonnée.

- Ce qui me prend ? Tu plaisantes ? Il a tué mon père de sang froid ! Mon père, donc celui de Ronan aussi ! S'il reste ici, je m'en vais, je te le dis tout de suite, Olympe !

- Attends, je ne comprends pas, là... Lazare, tu m'expliques... ? »

Elle fixait Peyrolles en plissant les yeux. Il semblait bien mal à l'aise, à se tortiller sur place en tenant toujours sa joue griffée. La réaction de Solène était trop sincère, trop virulente pour qu'elle ne cache pas une vérité que son amant s'était évertué à lui taire. La jeune femme était décidée à tout savoir, mais en même temps, elle redoutait les explications que Lazare allait lui fournir.

« C'était en juillet 1788. Je devais arrêter trois hommes qui n'avaient pas payé leurs impôts et confisquer leurs terres. Lorsque j'allais les emmener, Ronan est arrivé, ça a dérapé, il m'a sauté dessus et m'a mis à terre. Je l'ai menacé avec mon pistolet pour qu'il se tienne tranquille, mais rien de plus, je te le jure ! J'ai entendu Jacques Mazurier arriver derrière moi pour aider son fils, je me suis retourné et machinalement, j'ai tiré. »

- Et tu vas me le payer cher ! Assassin ! »

Solène se débattait pour que Nicolas la lâche, prête à bondir une nouvelle fois sur sa victime, mais la poigne de fer de l'ancien Suisse la maintenait en place. La jeune femme fulminait sous le regard furieux de Charlotte qui n'aimait déjà pas Lazare, mais qui, à présent, le haïssait.

« Tu vois, Olympe ! J'avais raison ! C'est une brute épaisse ! lança la gamine.

- Non ! Je faisais juste ce que l'on me disait de faire ! J'étais un soldat moi, pas un employé ! On me disait d'arrêter, j'arrêtais, de tirer, je tirais, point !

- Tu as tellement fait tirer sur la foule qu'on te surnommait 'le boucher' ! renchérit le Petit Chat, sarcastique.

- Et surtout, tu avais un regard froid et cruel quand tu as vu mon père s'écrouler au sol. Aucune once de pitié, pas une miette de regret, rien ! Une fois ta sale besogne accomplie, tu as fait emmener nos voisins, accusés eux aussi, et tu es retourné à tes préoccupations ! Tu as détruit ma famille, ordure ! »

Le passé de Lazare venait de resurgir. Dès son arrivée, il avait redouté qu'un jour Olympe ne découvre cet épisode sombre de sa vie, époque où il tuait ceux qui s'opposaient à lui sans réfléchir, juste parce qu'on le lui demandait et qu'il s'en sentait le pouvoir. Avec le temps, ses craintes s'étaient envolées car, après tout, les témoins de la scène étaient dispersés et certains étaient même déjà morts. Il ignorait que Solène, elle, était toujours à Paris, et que la menace planait encore sur lui.

« Et tu comptais me le dire quand, ça ? interrogea Olympe, profondément déçue et abattue.

- Sans doute jamais... Quand je suis arrivé ici, je n'avais aucun intérêt à te le dire, tu m'aurais mis à la porte aussitôt. Et après, le temps passant... Et nous deux...

- Tu as encore d'autres forfaits sur la conscience et que tu ne m'as pas avoués, ou on peut ouvrir le café ?

- Non, c'est tout... Enfin... Si, lorsque Ronan a été arrêté par Ramard, au Palais-Royal, j'étais son geôlier. Je savais parfaitement qui il était, ma surprise de voir que tu portais son nom et avais un fils de lui n'en a été que plus grande...

- Et sinon, tu arrives encore à regarder Petit Ronan en face ? Et moi aussi ? Et toi ? Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu as de la chance, on doit ouvrir, mais la conversation n'est pas terminée, on en reparlera ce soir ! »

Olympe enfila son tablier et envoya nonchalamment le sien à Lazare qui le reçut en pleine figure. Levant ses yeux vers sa 'belle-sœur' à peine calmée, elle espérait que celle-ci ne décide pas de partir.

« Solène, je t'en prie, reste pour la journée... Voici un tablier, tu vas pouvoir nous aider. Et nous allons trouver une solution très rapidement... »

La fille de joie essuya ses larmes de rages, enfila le bout de tissu qu'Olympe lui tendait et rejoignit Charlotte qui ouvrait la porte. La jeune femme, elle, bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Depuis le début, Lazare la menait en bateau, il connaissait tout, avait fait semblant de ne rien savoir. S'il lui avait tout avoué depuis le début, elle l'aurait assurément mis dehors pour qu'il se débrouille face aux Parisiens déchaînés, qu'il paye enfin pour tous ses crimes. Au final, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un menteur, d'un assassin et d'un traître. Ses sentiments se mélangeaient : il était beau, courageux, il lui plaisait, c'était un amant fougueux, il avait été là pour elle pendant tout ce temps, mais elle ne parvenait pas à surmonter le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait de nouveau. Il s'en était pris au père de Ronan, à Ronan lui-même, et quelque part c'était aussi à son fils qu'il avait fait du mal, en le privant d'un grand-père. Or, il ne fallait pas toucher au seul amour de sa vie. Pour chasser ses sombres pensées, Olympe se plongea dans son travail. Elle adressait ses plus beaux sourires à ses clients, rien de ce qu'elle ressentait ne transparaissait dans ses faits et gestes. De temps en temps, Lazare, désolé, tentait des approches. Une main attrapée furtivement, un mot glissé à l'oreille, une mèche de cheveux remise en place, mais à chaque fois son amante l'évitait, le repoussait même violemment. Elle avait besoin de temps, de son espace bien à elle, de prendre du recul pour mieux réfléchir. Le soir venu, une fois le _Sans-Culotte_ fermé, Nicolas et Solène remontèrent de la cave un lit pour la nouvelle habitante des lieux. L'ancien Suisse allait de nouveau partager sa chambre, mais cette fois, il n'en était pas mécontent : la fille de joie reconvertie ne serait pas un obstacle à ses sentiments pour Olympe, contrairement à Peyrolles. Les tensions étaient palpables. Solène effectuait un énorme effort pour ne pas sauter au visage de l'homme qui avait tué son père, Charlotte le snobait littéralement, Nicolas jubilait. La fin du 'règne' de Lazare ? Il l'espérait fortement. Le soir, Olympe était déjà couchée lorsque son amant la rejoignit. Dans le noir, il tenta une approche, il voulait lui parler, la serrer dans ses bras, rompre un silence trop pesant.

« Tu ne me touches pas ! Sinon tu dors par terre, c'est clair ? »

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le dos en fixant le plafond. La colère d'Olympe, son dédain, étaient pires qu'une punition.

« Parle-moi... Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie... »

Après une longue hésitation, la jeune femme prit enfin la parole.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux plus vivre ici. Après ce que tu m'as avoué, c'est toi ou Solène. Je survivrai à une séparation, mais Petit Ronan a aussi besoin de la présence et de l'amour de sa tante, à défaut d'avoir son père et son grand-père. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu m'as apporté, tu auras toujours une place à part dans mon cœur, mais maintenant c'est terminé. Demain, tu te prépareras un bagage et tu partiras, peu importe où, mais je ne veux plus te revoir ici. C'est bien compris ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- Il fallait y penser avant de me mentir... »

Olympe retenait ses larmes. Au fond, elle faisait un énorme sacrifice. Il était son complice auprès du Baron de Batz, l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie durant près d'un an - plus longtemps que Ronan ! - il avait joué le rôle d'un père pour son fils, l'avait aidée à traverser de nombreux épisodes dramatiques dont le procès et la mort de Marie-Antoinette. Avec lui, elle ne se sentait plus mère ou travailleuse, elle se sentait femme. Une femme aimée et capable d'éveiller chez un homme de doux sentiments. Mais leur relation n'était plus possible, elle n'avait plus aucun avenir. Lazare était renié de tous : Solène, Charlotte, Danton et Camille le haïssaient, Olympe savait que Nicolas ne l'aimait pas non plus, pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes. Lui fallait-il rejeter tous ses amis pour un homme qui faisait l'unanimité contre lui ? Pour un assassin ? Pour quelqu'un qui lui avait menti et s'était même moqué d'elle à son arrivée ?

« Olympe Mazurier ? Vous voulez rire ?

- J'en ai l'air ? Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien. Simple curiosité. Il me semblait avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... »

La jeune femme se souvenait encore des paroles qu'il lui avait adressées, avec un air sournois. Il savait déjà tout, il ne lui avait rien dit, il préférait en rire. Les images du rustre, du bourreau cruel au côté de La Fayette durant les émeutes et du goujat qui l'avait molestée au Champ-de-Mars lui revenaient à l'esprit, loin du Lazare qu'elle était parvenue à changer en homme serviable durant tous ces mois passés au _Sans-Culotte_. Il lui fallait se remémorer tous ces souvenirs négatifs pour se convaincre que ce choix était le bon, qu'elle ne commettait aucune erreur. Le déchirement était rude, la peine plus forte que la volonté, et les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues, humidifiant son oreiller. De son côté, Peyrolles retenait des sanglots indignes d'un homme, même amoureux et délaissé. Une page se tournait, un nouveau chapitre commençait pour Olympe.


	32. Echec et mat

**Chapitre 32 : Échec et mat**

Ce fut donc vers la mi-décembre que Lazare quitta le _Sans-Culotte_. Olympe lui avait versé, dans un dernier élan de générosité pour cet homme qu'elle avait aimé, deux mois de salaire pour qu'il puisse démarrer une nouvelle vie. Le matin de son départ, Solène l'avait proprement ignoré. Servant les quelques clients déjà présents, elle rayonnait de joie : c'était une première bataille de gagnée contre le meurtrier de son père, c'était le début d'un lien solide qui l'unissait à sa 'belle-sœur'. Nicolas et Charlotte le regardèrent remplir son bagage avec un sourire à peine dissimulé. Le Petit Chat était ravie, Nicolas jubilait : tout en laissant le temps à Olympe de se remettre de cette rupture, il la savait disponible et n'hésiterait pas à lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait et que lui, au moins, avait été sincère dès le départ. Seule Olympe, bien qu'en colère, avait ressenti de la peine de voir son amant partir. Avec Lazare s'en allait le dernier morceau de son ancienne vie. Plus de discussions sur Versailles, finis les souvenirs partagés à propos de la Reine, du Roi et de la Cour. Petit Ronan, dans les bras de sa mère, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il voyait partir cet homme qu'il aimait bien, sans comprendre pourquoi. Ce semblant de père lui manquait déjà.

« Au revoir, petit bonhomme, prend bien soin de ta maman ! Elle le mérite... avait ajouté Lazare en frottant les cheveux du garçonnet. »

Au moment de franchir la porte du café, il avait levé une dernière fois les yeux vers Olympe, qui maintenait les siens dirigés alternativement vers le sol ou le mur de la boutique d'en face. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, c'était trop dur. Malgré sa rancœur et sa déception, ses sentiments n'étaient pas encore éteints. Il leur faudrait du temps à tous les deux.

« Adieu, Olympe... Tu vas me manquer... J'espère que l'on se reverra, pardonne moi... »

Il voulait l'embrasser, la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, mais elle l'aurait assurément repoussé, alors il renonça. Quand Lazare fut assez loin dans la rue pour ne plus distinguer qu'une forme sombre dans la neige, Olympe rentra au chaud dans son café en soupirant. Petit Ronan hoquetait entre deux sanglots, la tête posée sur l'épaule de sa mère.

« Bon, au travail... »

La jeune femme déposa son fils au sol, devant ses jouets. La simple vue des petits soldats de plomb, avec lesquels il s'amusait en compagnie de Lazare, suffit à le refaire pleurer. Olympe souffrait de voir son fils aussi triste, elle savait qu'en cédant à Solène, elle priverait son enfant d'un père, mais il le fallait, pour l'honneur des Mazurier et en souvenir en Ronan. Nicolas intervint et proposa au petit, en lui tendant la main, de s'amuser avec lui. L'offre fut violemment repoussée par l'enfant qui, de sa menotte, éloigna celle de l'ancien Suisse.

« Non ! Je veux pas jouer avec toi ! Je veux Lazare ! »

La repartie cinglante du petit le toucha au plus profond de lui : il était fort probable qu'Olympe pensât la même chose que son fils et qu'elle préférât la présence de Peyrolles à la sienne. Du moins pour le moment...

« Et avec moi, tu veux bien venir jouer ? sourit Charlotte. »

Un hochement de tête en reniflant fut la seule réponse du petit.

« Allez, viens, on va aller jouer là-haut, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant la menotte du garçonnet. »

La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et monta à l'étage. Olympe soupira une nouvelle fois, de soulagement, de tristesse, de colère, de beaucoup trop de choses à la fois. Solène s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Merci, Olympe. Je suis consciente du sacrifice que tu as fait, mais je n'aurais pas pu continuer à vivre ainsi sous le même toit que l'homme qui a tué mon père... »

La jeune femme aurait bien répondu que ce n'était rien, qu'elle finirait par s'en remettre, mais en réalité, ce n'était pas si rien que ça. Seule l'idée que cette concession - qui lui semblait tout de même justifiée, vu le passé de Lazare - puisse la rapprocher de Solène, la consolait. Avec elle, c'était une nouvelle partie de Ronan qui pourrait revivre, et ça n'avait pas de prix.

**...**

Le départ de Lazare avait satisfait la majorité des proches d'Olympe, Desmoulins l'avait même félicitée. Danton - par ailleurs ravi de revoir son ancienne 'Dulcinée' en la personne de Solène - avait applaudi cette dernière pour être parvenue à chasser Peyrolles du _Sans-Culotte_.

« Ah ah ! Solène, tu es merveilleuse ! Mon héroïne !

- Tu en fais trop, Georges... lança Olympe en le foudroyant du regard. »

Le Cordelier retenait un petit rire moqueur que la jeune femme trouvait mal à propos. Piétiner ainsi les souvenirs de Lazare, c'était renier ses sentiments, ne pas l'accepter telle qu'elle était et refuser d'admettre ses choix. Olympe n'appréciait pas outre mesure cette liesse générale tandis qu'elle, de nouveau seule, ressentait comme un manque. Manque augmenté par une nouvelle qu'elle n'attendait pas et qui lui faisait peur. Un peu plus d'une semaine après le départ de Lazare, elle s'était sentie nauséeuse et fatiguée. Il faisait froid, l'hiver était rude, la mort de la Reine l'avait ébranlée. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Ces symptômes, elle les avait déjà ressentis peu après le décès de Ronan, ils lui avaient annoncé qu'elle aurait bientôt un enfant. Terrorisée à cette époque, Olympe se savait entourée par ses nouveaux amis, elle avait fini par s'y faire et ne regrettait nullement la naissance de Petit Ronan. Mais là, la situation était différente. Deux bambins à élever en même temps, c'était difficile, surtout lorsque le premier père était mort, et que le second avait été mis à la porte. La jeune femme ne s'expliquait toujours pas cette grossesse alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour ne pas être enceinte, et qu'elle avait pris toutes les précautions possibles. Mais surtout, comment annoncer ça à son entourage ? Certes, le bébé à venir n'était pour rien dans le sombre passé de Lazare. Malgré tout, Olympe appréhendait les réactions de Solène, Charlotte, Nicolas et ses amis. À coup sûr, ils n'aimeraient pas cet enfant comme ils aimaient Petit Ronan, rien que cette idée la faisait frémir. Et d'ailleurs, quel nom lui donner ? Lazare étant vivant, elle ne pouvait prétendre en être l'épouse et donner le nom de Peyrolles à son enfant. Quant à Mazurier, ce n'était pas la peine d'y songer... Torturée par ses réflexions, Olympe cherchait à se convaincre qu'elle ne voulait pas de ce bébé parce qu'il lui rappelait trop son amant, et parce qu'il serait une charge qu'elle ne souhaitait pas assumer. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas le faire passer, alors elle n'eut d'autre choix que de prévenir ses proches. La jeune femme aurait besoin de leur présence et de leur soutien. Face à la nouvelle qui leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide, Nicolas, Charlotte et Solène restèrent bouche bée et figés devant Olympe.

« Dites quelque chose ! Ne restez pas plantés là à me regarder comme si j'étais un fantôme ! supplia-t-elle, monstrueusement mal à l'aise.

- En même temps... Que veux-tu qu'on te dise ? repartit Charlotte, hébétée.

- Je ne sais pas... Que vous m'aiderez ? Que vous serez là pour moi ? Que pour vous il n'y aura pas de différence entre Petit Ronan et l'enfant à naître ? Des choses que l'on dit à une future mère, en somme !

- Qu'on l'aime autant que Petit Ronan, je ne pense pas, soupira Solène. Mais il n'est pour rien dans ce qu'a fait son père, alors nous ne le détesterons pas non plus. Selon tes calculs, il naîtra quand ?

- Normalement, entre la moitié et la fin du mois d'août...

- Eh bien, nous ferons tout pour te venir en aide et te soulager au café ! décréta Nicolas qui se leva pour lui servir une tasse de chocolat chaud. En tout cas, moi, je te bichonnerai, conclut-il en lui tendant la boisson qu'elle but avec délectation. »

Le sourire de Nicolas, soudainement très empressé, amusa Charlotte. La nouvelle avait du mal à passer, elle semblait plus étonner la communauté du _Sans-Culotte_ que les contrarier, et il faudrait certainement que le bébé vienne au monde pour qu'ils parviennent enfin à se convaincre qu'Olympe était bel et bien enceinte. Le seul souci qui se posait était l'indécence de la situation de la jeune femme. Vivre en concubinage avec Lazare sans être mariés était déjà choquant, mais à présent qu'elle en attendait un enfant et qu'il était parti, Solène et Charlotte se mirent à redouter les commérages. Olympe n'en avait cure, elle se sentait plus rebelle que jamais. Ses clients l'aimaient beaucoup, quoi qu'elle fasse, et ils la soutiendraient forcément. Quant aux autres, elle était prête à leur dire en face ce qu'elle pensait de leurs avis. Une telle vigueur fit sourire Nicolas qui, au fond, était tout disposé à aider la jeune femme à laver son honneur en l'épousant. Charlotte, elle, haussa les épaules en maugréant, son amie était bornée, ce n'était plus une nouveauté pour personne. Les réactions de Danton et Desmoulins furent, elles, différentes. Malgré l'aversion qu'ils éprouvaient à l'encontre de Lazare, ils étaient loin de l'étonnement général au _Sans-Culotte_ et furent sincèrement ravis pour leur amie. Après tout, un bébé était toujours mignon, elle était une bonne mère et s'en sortirait à merveille. Naturellement, Georges ne put s'empêcher de lancer quelques blagues de mauvais goût concernant Peyrolles, mais le regard noir que lui lançait Olympe à chaque fois lui faisait fermer son bec. Lucile, enfin, sauta de joie. Depuis la naissance d'Horace, elle rayonnait et trouvait chaque enfant adorable à croquer.

« C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !

- Ah, tu trouves ? Tu as Camille avec toi pour élever ton fils. Moi, je me retrouve encore toute seule. Je me refuse à rappeler Lazare et, de toute façon, j'ignore où il est.

- Moi, ça me rappelle lorsque tu vivais chez nous et que tu attendais Petit Ronan. C'était, à mon sens, la plus belle année que j'aie passée ! »

Douce Lucile... Olympe ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras. Sa présence, même si elle ne vivait pas au café, lui était bénéfique. Et ses encouragements réchauffaient le cœur d'Olympe. Ce furent donc, finalement, la jeune femme et son fils qui mirent le plus de temps à accepter, chacun pour une raison différente, le départ de Lazare. Parfois, Nicolas tentait de se rapprocher de Petit Ronan, de se présenter comme un nouveau père de substitution. Il voulait lui faire oublier Peyrolles, montrer à Olympe à quel point il serait parfait dans ce rôle, aussi bien pour le petit que pour le futur bébé. Au départ réfractaire, Petit Ronan avait fini par se faire à la situation et retrouvait sa sympathie d'avant pour l'ancien Suisse. Mais ce qui inquiétait davantage les habitants du _Sans-Culotte_, c'étaient les conflits au sein de la Convention et l'évolution du climat politique qui en découlait. Olympe avait eu raison de se méfier de Robespierre, qui semblait de plus en plus s'orienter vers les Enragés, prêts à tout pour que la Terreur continue. Les divergences d'opinions entre les Montagnards causaient d'importants clivages. Petit à petit, Danton et Desmoulins glissaient vers une vision plus modérée de la Révolution. Ils voulaient voir la fin de la Terreur et des exécutions à répétition.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Georges ! annonça-t-elle à son ami qui entrait dans le café.

- Oui, je sais, tu avais raison. Satisfaite ?

- Je le serais plus si tu n'y risquais pas ta vie.

- Ils n'oseront pas me tuer, je te dis ! Mais en attendant, nous mûrissons quelques projets avec Desmoulins. Sa plume et ma rhétorique seront nos meilleures armes ! »

La jeune femme put effectivement constater, quelques jours plus tard, la mobilisation de Georges et de Camille au travers du nouveau journal de ce dernier, _Le Vieux Cordelier_, où ils appelaient clairement à l'indulgence, rappelant au passage les années d'amitié de Desmoulins avec Maximilien.

« Tenez, écoutez-ça ! annonçait Olympe en agitant le journal. 'Ouvrez les prisons à ces deux cent mille citoyens que vous appelez des suspects car, dans la Déclaration des droits, il n'y a point de maison de suspicion, il n'y a que des maisons d'arrêt...'

- C'est très juste et c'est bien joli, mais est-ce que ça sera suffisant ? répondit Solène, à demi convaincue.

- Rien n'est moins sûr. Robespierre n'est pas homme à se laisser atteindre par des discours, fussent ceux de son ami Camille... »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Cette gazette, d'abord lue et validée par le Comité de Salut Public, fut arrêtée à son quatrième numéro suite au dernier article écrit par Camille. Robespierre réclama un autodafé du _Vieux Cordelier_ et brisa moralement la plume de son ami, en le reniant publiquement à la Convention. La jeune femme ne put que constater le courroux de ses amis, venus passer leurs nerfs chez elle, mais aussi leur volonté de faire face. Olympe, qui avait espéré un retour en arrière de la Terreur, n'en fut que plus déçue. Cette régression l'aurait dispensée d'héberger des contre-révolutionnaires en fuite pour échapper à la guillotine, et sa vie aurait peut-être pu reprendre un cours plus normal, excepté sa grossesse qui la tracassait au plus haut point. En effet, à présent seule dans sa mission d'agent royaliste auprès du Baron de Batz, et enceinte de surcroît, Olympe se sentait moins la force de lutter, bien qu'elle n'ait pas renoncé à sa mission. Elle avait donc demandé à Nicolas de l'y aider et en avait parlé à Solène, désormais dernière adulte de la maison, en espérant qu'elle la comprendrait.

« En somme, tu as trahi la Nation en aidant des royalistes, dit-elle, maussade.

- Je n'ai trahi personne. J'ai simplement aidé ceux qui en avaient besoin et qui ne méritaient pas la guillotine, qu'ils aient été royalistes, prêtres réfractaires ou encore une ancienne fille de joie du Palais-Royal... ! ajouta Olympe en fixant Solène.

- Tu marques un point... »

Bien que n'appréciant que moyennement cette aide contre-révolutionnaire qu'Olympe apportait à Batz, Solène n'y était pas totalement opposée. Elle chérissait la jeune République et ne regrettait pas la monarchie, mais les dérives du Comité de Salut Public et la Terreur avaient refroidi les ardeurs de l'ancienne fille de joie. La Révolution continuait sa partie d'échec avec ceux qui l'avaient créée, menaçant maintenant ses principaux dirigeants. Le peuple de Paris n'avait plus qu'à subir et prendre en horreur toutes les violences qui en découlaient, et Solène en faisait désormais partie. Alors, si par son petit manège Olympe luttait à sa façon contre le système, la jeune femme n'en était pas mécontente.

**...**

« Hébert et ses partisans viennent d'être arrêtés ! Le _Père Duchesne_ ne répandra plus son fiel dans la capitale ! »

Charlotte, qui était partie montrer les jardins du Palais-Royal à Petit Ronan pour lui raconter la suite des aventures de 'Tonton Danton', venait d'entrer dans le café. Jetant négligemment sa petite cape - ce mois de mars 1794 était encore un peu frais - elle courut jusqu'au comptoir pour retrouver Olympe.

« Tu as entendu ça ? ajouta-t-elle en secouant le coude de son amie.

- Oui, j'ai entendu. Je ne me réjouis pas trop vite pour autant. Hébert était dangereux, mais c'est une nouvelle tête politique qui tombe ! À qui le tour, ensuite ?

- Et ont-ils donné la raison de cette arrestation ? renchérit Solène.

- Hébert voulait appeler, via un article du _Père Duchesne_, les sans-culottes à se soulever contre le gouvernement. Ça n'a pas dû plaire à Robespierre et Saint-Just, le Comité de Salut Public a signé l'ordre d'arrestation hier et ils ont été appréhendés cette nuit. Ils sont perdus, c'est la guillotine qui les attend, maintenant ! »

Une nouvelle fois, l'échiquier révolutionnaire voyait chuter ses pions. Olympe avait de plus en plus peur de l'avenir, peur pour son fils, peur pour son futur bébé. Après Hébert, après Fabre arrêté quelques jours plus tôt à cause du scandale de la Compagnie des Indes, à qui serait-ce le tour ? Danton ? Desmoulins ? La jeune femme redoutait que ses amis soient plus lents que Robespierre, que leur honnêteté et leur volonté de se battre ne leur soit fatale. L'avocat d'Arras était monté maintes fois à la Tribune, appelant toujours à la dénonciation et à la chute des traîtres, des mauvais patriotes qui ne faisaient que profiter du système. Les députés, qui ne disposaient plus d'aucune immunité, l'écoutaient en se taisant, les yeux baissés. Une grande partie d'entre eux avait déjà été arrêtée et exécutée, ils n'osaient plus rien dire, seuls quelques Cordeliers se levaient encore contre eux. Les menaces fusaient entre les députés, Camille avait même été personnellement visé par Billaud-Varenne, l'un des membres du Comité de Salut Public. Olympe craignait que les mois à venir ne soient encore plus difficiles, plus dangereux, plus privatifs. Le pain manquait à nouveau, elle-même avait du mal à s'approvisionner et avait dû baisser les tarifs du_ Sans-Culotte_ pour ne pas perdre sa clientèle. Sa seule consolation fut que, depuis l'ouverture de son café, elle était parvenue à économiser assez d'argent pour pouvoir racheter la terre confisquée aux Mazurier en 1788... par Lazare. Un comble alors qu'elle portait son futur bébé ! De Ronan, elle savait seulement que leur père avait été dépossédé de ses biens. Plusieurs fois, la jeune femme en avait parlé à Solène qui rêvait de récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit. C'était là l'ultime occasion de venger l'amour de sa vie, d'offrir à sa 'belle-sœur' un renouveau, et de transmettre quelque chose de durable à ses enfants. Le jour où les Hébertistes furent conduits à l'échafaud, Olympe confia son café à Nicolas et Charlotte pour partir quasiment en famille à Barbechat. Malgré ses quatre mois de grossesse, elle insista pour y aller en personne, et ce, contre l'avis de Nicolas et de Charlotte. Elle connaissait un notaire qui l'aiderait, elle avait de l'argent, ce rachat s'annonçait plutôt bien. À l'image de Danton qui entretenait sa petite propriété d'Arcis-sur-Aube, la jeune femme imaginait déjà une petite fermette, au calme, avec des champs et quelques bêtes : l'Éden à côté de la marmite bouillonnante qu'était Paris, principalement en ces temps plus qu'agités. Le 26 mars, elle arrivait là où Ronan était enterré. Conduisant Solène sur la tombe de son frère, la jeune femme lui prit la main, tenant la menotte de son fils de l'autre côté. De concert, les deux 'belles-sœurs' s'approchèrent jusqu'à la petite croix en bois à peine abîmée par le temps, une larme perlant au coin de l'œil. Solène n'était jamais venue voir son frère, elle ignorait jusqu'à l'emplacement de sa sépulture. Elle n'avait qu'eu le temps de saluer une dernière fois ses parents avant de quitter sa Bretagne natale pour les jardins du Palais-Royal. Quant à Olympe, son dernier voyage remontait à juillet 1791, autant dire une éternité.

« Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu l'as fait enterrer ici, à côté de mes parents. Sa terre, c'était tout pour lui, il y repose en paix.

- Et ce sera encore plus le cas lorsque j'aurai racheté vos anciennes propriétés, et que plus tard elles reviendront à Petit Ronan. Allez, viens, il faut y aller. »

Les terres des Mazurier étaient presque comme Olympe les avait imaginées. De grands champs encore cultivables, un pré où du bétail pourrait vivre en paix, et une jolie bâtisse un peu ancienne mais où il semblait faire bon vivre. Réquisitionnée en juillet 1788 par Peyrolles, la propriété avait appartenu à l'État, qui, en faillite, l'avait aussitôt revendue à un particulier bien peu soigneux. Les années passant, la maison avait fini par s'éteindre, s'abîmer, les champs étaient tombés en jachère permanente. La maison avait été récemment achetée par un vieux fermier sans famille et Olympe s'était renseignée auprès d'un notaire pour devenir la prochaine propriétaire, à la mort de celui-ci. À présent, c'était chose faite, le paysan qui l'avait récupérée venait de rendre l'âme. La jeune femme sauta sur cette si belle occasion de rendre à Solène et à son fils le bien familial. À la fin de la journée, le notaire tendit les clés à l'heureuse nouvelle propriétaire qui entra dans la maison avec sa 'belle-sœur', chacune découvrant ou redécouvrant les lieux à sa façon.

« Cette maison, ça me rappelle tellement de souvenirs... Quel gâchis, elle était si belle ! Maintenant, elle est presque vétuste.

- Nous allons la remettre sur pied, la rendre habitable, racheter du bétail, cultiver les champs pour nous auto suffire.

- Quand ? Quand ferons-nous tout ça ? Tu as le _Sans-Culotte_, ta vie à Paris. Tu comptes tout quitter ?

- Je suis lasse de la capitale, de sa violence, de tout ce sang qui n'a que trop coulé. J'aime mon café, il est mon œuvre, le dernier ouvrage commun entre mon père et moi. Mais je me suis toujours promis de terminer ma vie ici, à côté de Ronan, d'être enterrée près de lui. Parfois, je m'imaginais racheter cette maison, sans même savoir où elle était, ni même si elle tenait toujours debout. Aujourd'hui c'est chose faite. J'ignore de quoi demain sera fait, je préfère léguer à mes enfants une propriété digne de ce nom et qui les fera vivre, plutôt qu'un café qui peut péricliter du jour au lendemain, au gré des décisions du Comité de Salut Public et des évènements. Demain, si Robespierre décide que les cafés sont les lieux du mal absolu, je me retrouverai au chômage avec cinq bouches à nourrir et un bébé à naître. Alors que si je m'installe ici, j'aurai toujours de quoi vivre...

- Je vois, je comprends, j'accepte, j'approuve. Et ce déménagement, il sera pour quand ?

- Je l'ignore encore. Trois mois, deux ans, dix ans. Je ne sais pas, ça dépend de trop de choses. Rien ne m'empêche de quitter le café durant quelques semaines pour venir travailler ici, ou y envoyer Nicolas. Il est fort, habile pour travailler de ses mains, il saura rendre à cette maison son charme d'antan. »

Solène haussa les épaules. Elle préférait attendre trois mois plutôt que dix ans, le temps allait lui paraître long. La maison de son enfance lui tendait les bras, elle rêvait de quitter définitivement la capitale qui l'avait vue sombrer dans la débauche pour s'y installer. Mais c'était Olympe la propriétaire et non elle, elle ne pouvait pas quitter le _Sans-Culotte_ comme ça, en abandonnant ceux qui l'avaient sauvée et soutenue dans sa reconversion sociale. Et puis, en bonne 'Tata Solène', elle ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans Petit Ronan en qui elle revoyait son petit frère lorsqu'il était enfant. Il lui suffirait d'attendre, de patienter. Elle retournerait plusieurs fois en Bretagne avec Nicolas pour l'aider et elle referait de sa maison un lieu chaleureux et familial. Les deux jeunes femmes enchaînaient la visite des pièces laissées à l'abandon, sombres, poussiéreuses, avec une odeur d'humidité. En une demi-heure, elles avaient achevé le tour de la bâtisse. Olympe s'imaginait déjà installer ses meubles, mettre du bois dans la cheminée et faire chauffer un potage au-dessus, c'était le début du rêve. Mais il était déjà temps d'y mettre fin et de quitter la Bretagne, la fureur parisienne les attendait de pied ferme et elle se sentait fatiguée. Il était hors de question de dormir dans cette maison inapte à les accueillir, surtout vu son état. Il fallait donc reprendre la route pour arriver avant avril au _Sans-Culotte_, il ne leur restait que quatre jours devant elles, le chemin serait long. Arrivées à Paris le 29 mars au matin, Olympe et Solène s'empressèrent de raconter leur voyage à Charlotte et Nicolas. La description de ce que deviendrait la maison, plus tard, lorsqu'elle aurait été restaurée, donnait l'eau à la bouche à leurs amis. Le Paradis ! Mais pour l'heure, il était surtout temps de se remettre au travail. Avoir eu de quoi payer la propriété, c'était bien posséder assez d'argent pour l'entretenir, ce serait mieux. Le temps se réchauffait, le printemps promettait d'être doux et bien plus agréable que le rude hiver qui venait de passer. Olympe retrouvait un peu le sourire, alors qu'elle l'avait cru emporté par Lazare lorsqu'il avait quitté le café. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il était parti, le temps était passé à la fois trop vite et pas assez. Mais la satisfaction d'avoir racheté le domaine des Mazurier l'emportait sur des sentiments qui, bien que très sincères, n'étaient pas ineffaçables. Et petit à petit, elle avait fini par se faire à sa grossesse. Avec le recul, elle considérait que son bébé serait son souvenir de Lazare, comme son fils était le souvenir que Ronan lui avait laissé. Elle les aimerait autant l'un que l'autre, elle saurait s'en occuper, et de toute façon elle était bien entourée. Et en un sens, elle n'avait pas le choix. Le cœur léger, Olympe regagna donc son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil : voyager durant deux jours en pleine grossesse était forcément une épreuve qui, en l'occurrence, avait fait remonter pas mal de souvenirs à la surface.

**...**

Deux jours plus tard, tôt le matin, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte du _Sans-Culotte_ sur laquelle étaient assenés de violents coups.

« Lucile ? Louise ? Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ?

- Camille et Georges ont été arrêtés cette nuit avec leurs partisans ! C'est affreux ! Mon Camille... »

La jeune femme les fit entrer et asseoir à une table. Elle-même dut prendre une chaise, la nouvelle l'ayant beaucoup troublée. Elle n'en revenait pas : Robespierre avait enfin succombé à la tentation de faire chuter le roi de son échiquier. Après avoir fait arrêter Fabre d'Églantine et brisé la plume de Desmoulins, il s'attaquait maintenant à Danton, ce géant qui lui faisait si peur. Derrière des barreaux, il serait bien moins menaçant... Olympe était secouée, le choc était important. Les épouses des deux Cordeliers étaient en pleurs, le visage blême.

« C'est impossible... C'est impossible ! Mais enfin, personne ne les a aidés ? Et les sans-culottes qui les soutiennent quoi qu'il arrive, ils n'ont rien fait ? questionna Olympe en faisant les cent pas dans la salle.

- Rien. Ils ont été emmenés cette nuit à la prison du Luxembourg, continua Louise, et l'une de nos cuisinières a répandu la nouvelle dans les rues, mais aucun mouvement populaire n'est venu troubler l'ordre public. »

Olympe ne pouvait rien faire sauf consoler ses amies, l'une après l'autre. Louise semblait plus fragile du haut de ses dix-sept ans, son imposant mari était la ligne directrice de sa vie, sans lui elle n'était plus grand-chose. Lucile était plus posée. Âgée comme Olympe de vingt-quatre ans, elle parvenait à se calmer, bien que ses craintes pour Camille fussent immenses. Elle savait pertinemment que son mari et Danton seraient traduits devant le Tribunal Révolutionnaire et qu'ensuite, ce serait la guillotine qui les attendrait.

« Robespierre est chez les Duplay ? interrogea Olympe.

- Oui, comme toujours...

- Alors allons-y, il faut tenter le tout pour le tout. Robespierre doit vous entendre, que dis-je, nous entendre ! Il a été témoin à votre mariage, il est le parrain d'Horace, il ne peut pas rester indifférent à tout ceci ! Ou alors j'aurai enfin la certitude qu'il n'a rien d'humain ! »

La jeune femme se sentait remontée, prête à abattre des montagnes pour sauver ses amis d'une mort certaine. Elle redoutait ce moment depuis tellement de temps qu'elle avait fini par penser que Robespierre et Saint-Just avaient même renoncé à tuer Danton et Desmoulins. Cette arrestation était discrète, en nocturne, et correspondait parfaitement à l'idée qu'Olympe se faisait des dirigeants du Comité de Salut Public. En quelques instants, malgré la chaleur et la fatigue, elle était prête à partir, Lucile aussi. Louise traînait un peu la patte, elle avait peur, elle craignait le pire mais se laissa emmener. Olympe et Lucile marchaient d'un pas rapide et assuré, remontant la rue Saint-Honoré en quelques minutes. Arrivées devant la porte cochère, l'épouse de Desmoulins tambourina vivement. Toutes les trois attendaient, le cœur battant. Les vies de leurs époux et amis allaient se jouer dans peu de temps, le moment était crucial.

« Qui est là ? brama Maurice Duplay en ouvrant la porte sur une petite cour fermée.

- Nous voulons parler à Robespierre, pouvons-nous entrer ?

- Qui le demande ?

- Lucile Desmoulins et Louise Danton ! répondit Olympe, énervée.

- Je vais voir. »

L'homme d'une soixantaine d'années referma la porte. Les trois amies l'entendaient marcher dans la Cour et pousser la porte d'une maison, sa voix était étouffée par la distance. Quelques instants plus tard, il reparut.

« Le citoyen Robespierre refuse de vous recevoir. Au revoir, conclut-il en refermant la porte, qu'Olympe bloqua de son pied.

- S'il te plaît, citoyen, il faut absolument qu'on lui parle, laisse-nous rentrer... !

- C'est inutile, il a dit non. Laissez le tranquille, il se repose !

- Se reposer de quoi ? gronda Lucile. D'envoyer autant d'innocents à la guillotine ? »

Olympe profita de sa grossesse pour être plus virulente : l'homme qui s'opposait à son passage n'oserait pas toucher une femme enceinte ! Elle bouscula donc Duplay pour passer sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte, repérant les fenêtres ouvertes de l'étage. À tous les coups, l'une d'elles correspondait à la chambre de Robespierre.

« Envoyer tes amis à la guillotine ne te dérange pas trop, ô toi l'Incorruptible ! Tu te crois au-dessus de toute justice, mais plus dure sera ta chute ! Lâche ! Monstre ! Tu n'oses même pas recevoir les futures veuves de tes victimes !

- Citoyenne, ça suffit ! Sortez d'ici où j'appelle les gendarmes !

- Viens, Olympe, ça ne sert à rien, renchérit Lucile, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y a rien à espérer de Maximilien. »

La jeune femme était en rogne. Tant de lâcheté et de cruauté chez un même homme, c'était révoltant ! Elle prit dans ses bras la petite Louise qui sanglotait, à la fois terrorisée et résignée. Lucile se sentait perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi faire et faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la maison Duplay.

« Lucile, où est Horace ?

- Chez mes parents, à l'abri.

- Et toi, Louise, à qui as-tu confié les fils de Georges ?

- Ils sont chez leur grand-mère Charpentier.

- Bien, rentrez chez vous. Pour l'heure, il n'y a rien à faire. Il ne reste qu'à attendre leur procès. J'espère qu'il y aura un soulèvement populaire pour les sortir de la salle du tribunal. Surtout, ne commettez aucune imprudence ! »

Olympe serra une dernière fois ses amies dans ses bras. Elle avait très peur de l'issue de ces journées, de celle du procès qui attendait Danton, Desmoulins et leurs partisans. Mais surtout, elle redoutait que Lucile ne cède à la pression et ne retourne supplier Robespierre d'épargner son mari. La jeune femme les regarda partir vers la rue du Théâtre-Français. Louise logerait chez les Desmoulins tant elle craignait de rester seule et être arrêtée à son tour. Olympe retourna au _Sans-Culotte_, où elle tint Nicolas, Solène et Charlotte informés de leur tentative avortée pour fléchir l'Incorruptible. La jeune femme profita de ce que son Petit Chat remontât à l'étage avec Petit Ronan pour baisser d'un ton et improviser une réunion.

« J'ai une dernière idée pour aider Danton et Desmoulins : le Baron de Batz ! C'est le seul à avoir assez d'argent pour soudoyer tous les sans-culottes et les geôliers du Luxembourg afin de sortir nos amis des griffes de Robespierre et de Saint-Just !

- Tu comptes faire quoi ? interrogea Solène.

- Je vais aller dans sa maison, au village de Charonne, et lui parler, voir ce qu'il peut faire.

- Seule ? Et dans ton état ? Mais c'est de la folie !

- Je suis juste enceinte, je ne suis pas malade ! Je peux encore prendre une voiture et rouler jusqu'à la limite de Paris, tout de même !

- Oh, ce que tu es têtue... ! Bon, et s'il ne peut pas les aider ?

- Alors il ne restera plus qu'à attendre le procès, et prier ! »

Solène et Nicolas étaient perplexes, presque déprimés. Ils ne croyaient pas qu'un personnage comme Batz aide des Montagnards qui avaient voté la mort du Roi et rien fait pour empêcher celle de la Reine, mais Olympe n'avait rien à perdre. En quelques minutes, elle enfila sa cape habituelle et partit pour Charonne dans une voiture de passage. Le chemin jusqu'au petit village situé à l'extérieur de Paris était long, en tout cas trop à son goût. Passant devant l'imposant donjon du Temple, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser à ceux qui y étaient encore enfermés. Que devenaient ses petits Princes et leur tante ? Elle aurait aimé les voir se promener sur les toits, mais il n'en fut rien. Remontant ensuite le boulevard Voltaire, la voiture arriva à la barrière de Charonne, menant vers le village. Olympe présenta son passeport, mesure obligatoire depuis la fuite de la famille royale à Varennes, et acheva son trajet devant le petit pavillon où Batz résidait lorsqu'il n'était pas à Paris. La patronne du _Sans-Culotte_ s'avançait lentement en prenant le temps d'observer la maison puis frappa à la porte. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années vint lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

- Bonjour, euh... oui, je crois. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. J'aimerais parler au Baron de Batz, s'il est disponible. C'est assez pressé...

- Vous êtes ?

- Olympe Mazurier.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais voir... »

Olympe se revoyait une heure plus tôt devant chez les Duplay, refoulée par Robespierre. Elle espérait que, cette fois, elle serait reçue par Batz. Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme qui lui avait ouvert revint à la porte.

« Il va vous recevoir. Suivez-moi, madame.

- Je vous remercie. »

La jeune femme entra dans le petit pavillon en admirant la jolie décoration : peintures, quelques dorures, épais rideaux et beaux meubles de bois sculptés, Olympe était charmée. À l'étage, une porte ouverte l'attendait, avec le Baron dans l'embrasure.

« Merci, Marie, tu es gentille, dit-il en caressant la joue de la femme qui avait accueilli la visiteuse. Olympe, je vous présente Marie de Grandmaison, ma compagne.

- Enchantée, madame, sourit la jeune femme.

- Je vois que vous attendez un heureux évènement, Olympe ! Mes félicitations !

- Merci mais... C'est un sujet délicat, Baron. J'aimerais mieux l'éviter, s'il vous plaît, balbutia-t-elle.

- Tout naturellement, ma chère. Bien, alors que me vaut cet honneur ? Venez, entrez, dit-il en invitant la jeune femme dans la pièce et en refermant la porte.

- Merci. Je viens solliciter votre aide, une aide très précieuse, et qui pourrait me permettre de sauver des amis qui me sont chers.

- J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de Danton et Desmoulins, dont j'ai appris l'arrestation ce matin ?

- Si, justement.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non.

- Enfin, vous vous moquez de moi ! Vous avez perdu le sens commun ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Une entrée fracassante avec Rougeville au Luxembourg pour les emmener loin d'ici ?

- Non, rien de romanesque. Simplement acheter le peuple, les sans-culottes, les Montagnards, bref tous ceux qui sont hostiles à Robespierre. Seul un soulèvement peut les sauver. Rappelez-vous l'arrestation des Girondins par une marée de sans-culottes armés de canons, les députés n'ont eu d'autre choix que de les suivre !

- Les circonstances étaient différentes. Les Girondins étaient à la Convention, les gardes nationaux ont laissé passer les insurgés. Là, vos amis sont incarcérés et gardés. Vous croyez vraiment que le peuple pourra faire quoi que ce soit ?

- Ils ont bien fracassé les portes des Tuileries il y a deux ans, ils peuvent recommencer !

- S'ils n'étaient dans une si mauvaise posture, je pourrais dire qu'ils ont de la chance d'avoir une amie telle que vous.

- Je pense à eux, mais je pense aussi à leurs femmes qui se voient déjà veuves, à leurs fils bientôt orphelins, à ce peuple qui les porte aux nues, à tous ces innocents qu'ils ont voulu épargner en freinant la Terreur et le rythme de la guillotine au dépend de leurs propres vies. Que deviendront-ils ? J'ai maintes fois aidé des contre-révolutionnaires à s'échapper, mais j'aide également ceux de l'autre camp qui ne méritent pas plus la mort.

- Vous êtes trop généreuse, Olympe. Mais méfiez-vous. Vos amis abattus, vous n'aurez plus personne pour vous protéger.

- Je n'ai pas peur et je sais me défendre. Alors, acceptez-vous de m'aider ? »

Batz resta silencieux. Il regardait Olympe avec un mélange d'admiration et de crainte. Ce petit bout de femme qui semblait fragile débordait d'énergie, de volonté et de courage, mais ça ne faisait hélas pas tout. Se levant, toujours muet, il se dirigea vers une commode d'où il sortit deux épaisses liasses d'assignats qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous aider, Olympe. J'ai encore tant d'autres projets pour aider mes amis, pour sauver le petit Roi, je dois partager. Faites-en bon usage, et, si vous échouez, gardez tout, ça vous sera toujours utile.

- Merci, Baron, mille mercis ! »

Olympe lui serra la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Ces assignats étaient certainement la clé pour sauver Camille et Georges, il ne restait plus qu'à les distribuer à bon escient. De retour à Paris, la jeune femme se précipita chez elle pour annoncer sa réussite.

« Merveilleux ! s'écria Solène. Honnêtement, je n'y croyais pas !

- Pour tout t'avouer, moi non plus, répondit Olympe. Lui-même m'a prise pour une folle : je sauve les têtes royalistes et révolutionnaires, il doit me prendre pour une bonne samaritaine !

- Que vas-tu faire de tous ces assignats ?

- Acheter les gardiens du Luxembourg pour qu'ils puissent s'évader.

- Tu comptes prévenir Lucile et Louise ? renchérit Nicolas.

- Non, elles doivent rester chez elles et ne surtout rien savoir, sinon elles voudraient venir avec moi. Personne ne me connaît là-bas, la renommée du _Sans-Culotte_ n'est pas si grande. Alors que Lucile et Louise sont bien connues pour être les épouses de deux députés très populaires. Je file, à tout à l'heure ! »

En une fraction de seconde, Olympe avait disparu, laissant ses amis hébétés.

« Quelle sagacité ! Elle m'épate... ! soupira Nicolas, les yeux pleins d'admiration.

- Ferme la bouche, Don Juan, il y a une mouche qui va rentrer ! rit Solène en lui flanquant un coup de coude dans les côtes. »

Le trait d'humour fut peu apprécié de l'ancien Suisse, un peu vexé. La sœur de Ronan connaissait les sentiments de Nicolas à l'égard d'Olympe et les encourageait : il était honnête et généreux, il ferait un très bon père pour son neveu et le futur bébé, mais surtout, il aimait profondément la jeune femme. Néanmoins, sa timidité et son manque d'assurance l'agaçaient un peu, il tournait autour de sa 'belle-sœur' sans jamais oser l'approcher. Qu'attendait-il pour plaquer Olympe contre un mur et l'embrasser ? Et pour la demander en mariage ? Au moins, elle saurait, et il serait fixé ! Retournant à sa vaisselle en riant, Solène laissa Nicolas finir le service dans le café.

**...**

La trop bonne volonté d'Olympe n'avait pas suffi à permettre à Danton et Desmoulins de s'échapper du Luxembourg. Bien que ses fonds aient été distribués intelligemment, son entreprise fut un échec : personne ne souhaitait tomber avec les Dantonistes. La jeune femme ne put qu'assister, impuissante, à l'ouverture de leur procès le 2 avril, après qu'ils aient été transférés à la Conciergerie. Olympe était écœurée. L'ancien palais des rois mérovingiens était l'antichambre de la guillotine. À moins d'un miracle, ses amis n'en sortiraient pas vivants. Revoir cette salle du Tribunal, qu'elle n'avait que trop bien connue lors du procès de Marie-Antoinette, remplie de badauds qui n'osaient bouger pour défendre leur idole, la mettait hors d'elle. Assise à côté de Charlotte, la jeune femme aurait voulu se mettre debout sur son siège et héler ces Parisiens effrayés qui pourtant savaient se rebeller contre les autorités, les appeler à se soulever, à porter leurs héros en dehors du Tribunal. Mais elle n'en fit rien, et personne ne réagissait, tout le monde attendait. Le temps était sec et chaud, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, les portes menant à la salle des Pas Perdus également. On s'attroupait pour mieux voir, seuls les plus rapides purent s'asseoir. En face d'elle, Olympe vit apparaître, en simple chemise et cheveux défaits, Camille, Georges, Fabre, leurs amis et quelques spéculateurs étrangers, pour s'installer sur le même banc des accusés où la Reine avait attendu la fin de son calvaire. Ils semblaient sûrs d'eux, prêts à tout pour déjouer les pièges de Fouquier-Tinville et d'Herman.

« Accusés, veuillez décliner vos identités !

- Georges-Jacques Danton, né à Arcis-sur-Aube, âgé de trente-quatre ans, avocat et député à la Convention.

- Je suis Camille Desmoulins, j'ai trente-trois ans, âge du sans-culotte Jésus, âge critique pour les patriotes ! »

Tour à tour, chacun se présenta dans la même veine que la plume de la Révolution. Olympe appréciait leur repartie, mais les bons mots ne constituaient nullement l'assurance d'être acquittés. Le procès promettait d'être long, l'un des juges ayant cru bon de lire l'acte d'accusation que Saint-Just lui avait rédigé la veille. Il fallut deux heures pour que le procès commence réellement, mais par les agioteurs de la Compagnie des Indes. La jeune femme bâillait, imitée par Charlotte et une bonne partie du public présent. De temps en temps, elle s'aérait tant la chaleur était insupportable. Ils attendaient tous le jugement du géant et de la plume de la Révolution, les spéculateurs n'étaient bons qu'à passer au rasoir national sans que l'on s'arrête bien longtemps sur leur cas. La suite de la journée fut, au contraire, plus active. Le public murmurait, s'agitait. Au départ hostile à Danton, il se rallia petit à petit à sa cause. Olympe espérait à tout moment une révolte, un mouvement, mais rien. On se contentait d'applaudir aux bons mots du chef des Cordeliers, qui assurait sa propre défense, et d'huer lorsque les accusés étaient priés de se taire. À la fin du premier jour de procès, la jeune femme était perplexe. À l'image de la Reine, ses amis se défendaient comme ils le pouvaient, mais cette fois encore l'issue du procès était très probablement jouée d'avance. En rentrant au _Sans-Culotte_, Olympe se contenta de raconter à Solène et Nicolas le peu de choses qui s'étaient déroulées, et partit se coucher. La journée du lendemain fut plus active. Fouquier-Tinville orienta le procès vers la corruption de Fabre et son implication dans le scandale de la Compagnie des Indes. La tentation d'y mêler aussi Danton, dont on ignorait la provenance des fonds financiers, était grande. Olympe guettait le moindre élément qui pourrait rallier définitivement la faveur du public à ses amis, effrayer les juges et voir le procès prendre un autre cours. Mais rien n'arrivait. Au matin du 4 avril, l'étau commençait à se resserrer autour des Cordeliers. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à quitter le _Sans-Culotte_ avec Charlotte, lorsqu'elle vit Louise apparaître au bout de la rue, courant, les yeux baignés de larmes.

« Olympe ! Olympe, c'est affreux ! Ils ont arrêté Lucile il y a une heure !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui reprochent ?

- On l'accuse d'avoir fomenté un complot visant à libérer Georges et Camille, d'avoir distribué de l'argent aux geôliers, de les avoir corrompus ! »

La jeune femme recula machinalement pour s'asseoir de justesse sur un siège, la main plaquée devant la bouche, effarée. Ce qu'elle espérait être une aide pour tirer ses amis de leur prison avait fini par se retourner contre la douce Lucile, que l'on accusait à sa place. Le coup était rude, Olympe le reçut comme un poignard en plein cœur.

« Tout est de ma faute... C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a été... Ma pauvre Lucile ! »

Olympe fondit en larmes, aussitôt consolée par Nicolas qui, bien que touché par cette arrestation, ne put s'empêcher de profiter de l'instant présent. Louise était abasourdie, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi son amie parlait. Solène restait silencieuse. Il y avait fort à parier que toute tentative pour soustraire Camille, Georges, Fabre et Lucile du piège à rat où ils se trouvaient était inutile. Pis, cela risquait de se retourner une nouvelle fois contre eux, ou encore contre Louise, désormais presque seule.

« Olympe, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, je veux rester ici. Je t'en supplie, aide moi !

- Si je t'aide, tu risques de mourir aussi...

- Pas de défaitisme, s'il te plaît, affirma Solène d'un ton grave en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa 'belle-sœur'. Louise, reste ici le temps qu'il te faudra, mais tu serais sans doute plus en sécurité à Arcis-sur-Aube.

- J'irai bientôt. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas partir, pas tant que Georges est en vie... »

Olympe était restée muette, ses larmes coulaient en silence. Elle savait que Lucile allait mourir par sa faute, elle sentait que l'heure pour Camille et Georges allait bientôt arriver. C'était d'autant plus éprouvant que sa grossesse la mettait à fleur de peau, et que chaque choc reçu pouvait être un risque, aussi bien pour elle que pour le bébé.

« Olympe, viens au Tribunal avec moi, émit Charlotte d'une petite voix. Il le faut, on le leur doit bien... »

Tirant son amie par la main, le Petit Chat parvint à la faire se lever et à l'entraîner dans la rue. En cette sombre et triste journée de procès, la jeune femme était absente. Son esprit s'égarait, repensant à tous ces mois passés rue du Théâtre-Français avec Lucile et Camille, et lorsque Danton et Gabrielle s'invitaient pour dîner. Elle venait de perdre Ronan mais avait gagné des amis, elle était entourée et aimée, elle avait eu son fils, c'était presque le bon temps. En ce matin du 4 avril, elle était sur le point de perdre ceux qui l'avaient recueillie et aidée, les parrains de Petit Ronan, les amis de son amour. C'était difficile à avaler, à admettre. Elle n'entendait même pas les accusations de trahison qui visaient Danton. On affirmait qu'il avait agi contre la Révolution, pour Dumouriez, qu'il avait vidé le garde-meuble royal pour soudoyer Brunswick, alors plus grosse fortune de Prusse, pour qu'il massacre l'armée révolutionnaire, que ses visites répétées à Arcis-sur-Aube étaient une façon de fuir le conflit pour mieux comploter. Une infamie, une ignominie pour tous ceux qui, comme Olympe, connaissaient l'influence du géant des Cordeliers dans la Révolution depuis ses débuts.

« Vous m'accusez de trahison, mais que faisiez-vous le 10 août tandis qu'à la force de ma seule voix je faisais se soulever Paris contre les tyrans ? Et lorsque j'ai demandé l'ouverture de ce Tribunal et du Comité de Salut Public, où étiez-vous ? Venez me dire ça en face, et non du haut de votre perchoir, bandes de lâches et d'ingrats !

- Silence !

- Il est aisé de juger des hommes en les faisant se taire ! C'est bien plus facile ! renchérit Camille. »

La salle s'agitait, des murmures se faisaient entendre. Fouquier-Tinville se liquéfiait. Le procès s'enlisait, les accusations ne tenaient qu'à peine. Lorsque la séance fut suspendue, il disparut pendant un long moment pour ne revenir qu'à la fin de la pause, environ trois heures plus tard. À son retour, il s'installa à son perchoir et fixa les Dantonistes d'un œil mauvais. Il venait d'apprendre le discours de Saint-Just à la Convention, où celui-ci éventait un complot visant à libérer les prisonniers par un mouvement de foule. C'était un atout majeur dans l'acte d'accusation de Fouquier-Tinville, son affaire allait mieux tourner. Lorsqu'un gendarme se pencha vers Camille pour le lui annoncer, il devint livide et se rassit.

« Non contents de m'assassiner, il veulent encore assassiner ma femme ! »

Olympe sentit son cœur se serrer. Des rumeurs montaient dans le public à propos de Lucile qui aurait, avec Louise, tenté de soudoyer des patriotes influents.

« Mais c'est vrai, au moins ? murmura un citoyen de l'assistance.

- Ça, oui ! assura sa voisine, manifestement bien informée. Mais le complot, c'est du faux ! Elle se serait associée à la veuve d'Hébert et aurait tenté d'acheter le général Dillon pour qu'il dirige un mouvement populaire contre le Tribunal. Ils n'ont pas trouvé mieux pour l'incarcérer, les bougres ! »

Olympe et Charlotte tendaient l'oreille. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas que son amie n'ait pas suivi ses conseils et soit sortie malgré tout. L'idée qu'elle avait eue de prendre de l'argent pour soudoyer les gardes et faire libérer les prisonniers, Lucile y avait également pensé. Ainsi, la patronne du _Sans-Culotte_ n'était pour rien dans l'arrestation de son amie... Louise avait eu de la chance d'échapper à la prison, restait à savoir pour combien de temps ! À la fin de la journée, la jeune femme était épuisée. Elle priait pour Lucile, refusait de se coucher en espérant à tout moment que quelqu'un viendrait la chercher pour aider son amie à s'enfuir. Nicolas et Solène parvinrent finalement à la convaincre de dormir après lui avoir donné un verre d'eau de vie, en argumentant sur la santé du bébé. Mais son sommeil était agité. Les cauchemars s'enchaînaient, la nuit fut courte. Le lendemain matin, Olympe se dirigea une dernière fois vers le Tribunal avec Charlotte. La séance était rapide, Fouquier-Tinville, lors de son absence prolongée de la veille, était parti chercher ses ordres auprès du Comité de Salut Public : il fallait achever le procès, aller vite avant que la tendance ne s'inverse. Le ton montait entre Danton et Desmoulins d'un côté, et Herman de l'autre. Lorsque le président du Tribunal annonça que le procès allait être clos et que les jurés s'apprêtaient à délibérer, le chef des Cordeliers s'insurgea.

« Clos ! Vous plaisantez ? Où sont vos preuves ? Et vos témoins ? Je demande la révision !

- Silence ! Faites sortir les accusés ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, Olympe vit ses amis quitter la salle tandis que le procès s'achevait. Un procès sans accusés, un jugement sans témoins de bonne foi, une mascarade. Une heure après, les jurés rendirent leur décision : ils réclamaient la mort. Le public commença à sortir de la salle pour attendre les charrettes des condamnés devant la Cour du Mai. La jeune femme avait l'impression de revivre la mort de la Reine, sauf que, cette fois, le chemin jusqu'à la place de la Révolution fut plus rapide. Il était déjà seize heures, il fallait que les quinze condamnés, répartis dans trois charrettes, soient exécutés avant la tombée de la nuit. Le silence était de rigueur, point de rires, point de moqueries, on observait seulement Danton et ses partisans aller dignement à la guillotine. Olympe tenait la main de Charlotte, chacune se soutenant mutuellement. Au milieu du trajet, rue Saint-Honoré, le géant des Cordeliers pointa son doigt vers la maison des Duplay et fit vibrer sa voix de stentor.

« Robespierre ! Tu es le prochain ! Bientôt ce sera ton tour, alors prépare-toi ! »

Olympe le regardait, les larmes aux yeux. Son ami se jouait de la mort, il n'avait plus aucune mesure et conservait une certaine bonne humeur pour soutenir ses camarades. La jeune femme fixait également Camille qui se morfondait dans un coin de la charrette, répétant continuellement les prénoms de Lucile et d'Horace. Il avait plus peur pour eux que pour sa propre vie, et Olympe s'en mordait les doigts. Lorsque le convoi arriva devant l'échafaud, les quinze condamnés s'alignèrent, prêts à affronter la mort. Un par un, ils défilèrent jusqu'à la guillotine. Lorsque Desmoulins fut lié à la planche, son dernier mot fut pour sa femme.

« Lucile ! »

En une fraction de seconde, Olympe venait de perdre un ami. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Danton arriva à son tour sur l'estrade. Dernier à passer à 'la Veuve', il se laissa lier à la planche pleine du sang de ses amis.

« N'oublie pas, dit-il au bourreau, de bien montrer ma tête au peuple, elle en vaut la peine ! »

Un dernier souffle de la lame et la jeune femme se sentit plus que seule au monde : ses principaux soutiens venaient de tomber. Plus jamais elle n'entendrait la voix tonitruante de Danton résonner dans son café, plus jamais Camille n'égayerait les soirées du _Sans-Culotte_ ou de la Cour du Commerce de ses belles phrases, plus jamais Fabre n'écrirait de jolis vers comme son _Il pleut, il pleut bergère_. C'était terminé. Sous le coup de l'émotion, la jeune femme chancela et se retrouva à genoux. Le Petit Chat eut un mal fou à la relever et, pleurant son 'Tonton', entraîna tant bien que mal une Olympe fébrile vers la rue de la Ferronnerie. Il fallait retrouver Louise, la prévenir qu'elle était veuve, la consoler, lui conseiller de quitter Paris au plus tôt. La jeune femme rêvait de se blottir dans son lit, d'enlacer son fils - sa seule consolation - et de dormir pour tout oublier, et pourtant ces instants salutaires lui semblaient encore loin. À ce moment précis, elle aurait aimé que Lazare soit là, la prenne dans ses bras, la berce de douces paroles, lui assure qu'il l'aiderait pour le bébé, parce que lui, au moins, savait lui remonter le moral.


	33. Plus dure sera la chute

**Chapitre 33 : Plus dure sera la chute**

Louise n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer de gros bagages. Il lui fallait fuir la capitale au plus vite, tout laisser derrière elle, retrouver les fils de son mari. Pleurant un époux qu'elle adorait malgré leurs différences, elle n'eut le temps que d'une accolade avec Olympe puis monta en voiture. Arcis-sur-Aube serait son salut alors qu'il avait été l'une des causes de la chute de Danton. Lorsque le convoi ne fut plus visible, la jeune femme referma la porte et vida d'un trait un verre d'eau de vie. La chaleur de l'alcool la réconforta sur le moment, mais ce n'était rien de durable.

« Que vas-tu faire, maintenant, Olympe ? demanda Solène.

- Je ne sais pas. Attendre le procès de Lucile, espérer qu'elle s'en sorte même si je n'y crois plus. »

La jeune femme était perdue, effondrée, et elle craignait le pire. Mais elle préféra rester chez elle et se faire oublier, sur un conseil de Nicolas. Si elle tentait quoi que ce soit, elle irait rejoindre Lucile à la prison Sainte-Pélagie, et à coup sûr elle aurait droit à la peine capitale, sous couvert d'une accusation fantoche. Quatre jours après l'exécution de Camille et Georges, la veuve de Desmoulins était transférée à la Conciergerie. Pour Olympe et ses amis, le message était clair. Il ne leur restait qu'à attendre le procès qui regroupait, entre autres, Lucile, le général Dillon et Françoise Hébert, mais celui-ci eut lieu à huis-clos.

« Ils doivent avoir beaucoup de choses à se reprocher, et rien de solide contre eux, pour ne pas l'ouvrir au public ! pestait Olympe.

- Ils veulent aller vite. Un complot généralisé où ils sont tous mis dans le même panier, et ça fait beaucoup de mauvais patriotes d'évacués d'un coup ! »

Solène avait raison. Elle avait accompagné sa 'belle-sœur' jusqu'au Palais de Justice en espérant pouvoir y entrer, mais on les refoula vivement. Ce ne fut que le jour-même du jugement, le 13 avril, qu'Olympe apprit la décision des jurés : la mort. Vers six heures du soir, les charrettes quittaient la Conciergerie dans un silence morose. La jeune femme suivait le convoi de près, elle observait Lucile, élégante et fraîche, discuter avec Françoise Hébert. Jusqu'au bout, l'amie d'Olympe restait fidèle à elle-même, calme et presque ingénue, souriant à la vie et défiant la mort. La patronne du _Sans-Culotte_ l'observait, espérant que Lucile la voie. Lorsque la charrette s'arrêta devant l'échafaud, la veuve de Camille tourna machinalement la tête et aperçut son amie. Un dernier sourire, un 'je t'aime, courage' qu'Olympe eut de la peine à déchiffrer sur ses lèvres, et Lucile serra Françoise Hébert dans ses bras avant de grimper les marches. En quelques secondes, c'était fini. La jeune femme, qui s'était éloignée pour ne pas voir la tête de son amie tomber dans le panier, s'effondra sur la chaussée. Solène la soutenait comme elle le pouvait, mais le mieux à faire était de laisser les larmes d'Olympe s'écouler.

« Suis-je donc maudite pour voir ainsi tous ceux que j'aime mourir sous mes yeux ? Ronan, Gabrielle, mon père, Camille, Georges et maintenant Lucile ! Après ça sera qui ? Toi ? Mon fils ?

- Viens, Olympe, ne restons pas là. Allez, rentrons. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne vas pas mourir, et nous non plus, nous sommes là pour toi ! »

Au _Sans-Culotte_, le moral était en berne. Les habitués, ceux qui l'avaient rendu vivant, ceux qui l'avaient promu, étaient tous morts un par un. Pour la journée, le café resta fermé et en deuil. Ses habitants avaient besoin de calme, d'oublier, d'être en famille.

**...**

La nuit qui avait suivi la mort de Lucile fit redouter à tous qu'Olympe perde son enfant. Les émotions, les traumatismes l'avaient profondément secouée, elle avait enchaîné les cauchemars, la fièvre s'était emparée d'elle. Mais, finalement, la crise ne fut que passagère et, au petit matin, la jeune femme s'endormit paisiblement, son enfant ne risquait plus rien. Une semaine après ces sombres journées d'avril, le _Sans-Culotte_ commençait à reprendre vie. Olympe et ses amis vivaient dans la peur constante d'être arrêtés à leur tour sous un faux prétexte, plus personne n'était à l'abri. La jeune femme craignait avant tout pour Petit Ronan, car si elle et Solène venaient à disparaître, le petit garçon, âgé de quatre ans, se retrouverait seul au monde. Poussé par l'ancienne fille de joie, Nicolas avait tenté plusieurs rapprochements avec Olympe, mais la jeune femme évitait les moments en tête à tête avec l'ancien Suisse. Elle comprenait qu'il éprouvait pour elle plus que de l'amitié, mais elle ne partageait pas ses tendres sentiments. L'épouser lui assurerait un certain équilibre et offrirait un père à ses enfants, néanmoins, il ne s'agirait nullement d'un mariage d'amour, uniquement de raison. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire souffrir son ami et préférait feindre d'ignorer ses sentiments pour se concentrer davantage sur les évènements politiques. La peur régnait dans la capitale, chacun redoutait pour sa vie. Ils étaient nombreux les Parisiens qui voyaient, dans les charrettes, des condamnés qui étaient de leurs parents ou de leurs amis. Dans les rares gazettes qui avaient encore le droit de paraître, Olympe lisait la liste des condamnés de la journée.

« Ce ne sont plus une vingtaine de victimes par jour, maintenant ! Ils les envoient à la mort par paquets de soixante ou quatre-vingt ! Quand vont-ils arrêter tous ces massacres ?

- Quand Robespierre ne sera plus, mais hélas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! soupirait Solène. »

Effectivement, après la chute des Dantonistes, les conditions de détention s'étaient durcies, les procès s'accéléraient, les exécutions s'enchainaient. La Terreur avait laissé sa place à la 'Grande Terreur', nourrie et encouragée par Robespierre. Débarrassé de Danton, l'avocat d'Arras osait monter à la Tribune plus souvent, continuait de proférer ses menaces. Au début du mois de mai, un décret instaura un calendrier de fêtes républicaines dédiées au culte de l'Être Suprême, qui visait à lutter contre l'athéisme et la déchristianisation de la République. Olympe s'exaspérait de voir son ennemi continuer sa marche vers le pouvoir aussi rapidement et imposer toutes ses idées.

« Il devient complètement fou ! répétait-elle souvent, tandis que Nicolas et Solène levaient les yeux au ciel. »

Elle attendait avec impatience le jour où, à son tour, il chuterait et connaîtrait le même sort que ses amis, que celui de Madame Élisabeth, la petite sœur de Louis XVI, guillotinée le 10 mai. L'Incorruptible avait beau vouloir mettre en place des fêtes vouées à rassembler le peuple en célébrant les vertus républicaines, il commençait à ne plus être suivi. Ses adeptes d'hier se lassaient de sa folie meurtrière. Olympe entendait chaque jour, dans les rues, des patriotes maugréer contre l'avocat d'Arras, réclamer la fin des exécutions à répétition, souhaiter le retour au calme et reprendre une vie normale et sans privations. Quelques rares partisans de Robespierre continuaient de le suivre dans son délire, mais petit à petit les députés relevaient la tête, non pour se rebeller - ils n'osaient pas - mais pour exprimer leur hostilité. La tentative de meurtre sur sa personne, au début de juin, chez les Duplay, par une fille de papetier nommée Cécile Renault, avait redonné de l'espoir à tous. Elle était une nouvelle Charlotte Corday, elle aurait pu être une libératrice. Mais son échec ne fit que renforcer la paranoïa de l'Incorruptible, ainsi que sa volonté d'épurer la Nation au nom de la Vertu. Alors que, le 4 juin, Robespierre était élu président de la Convention à l'unanimité, des Montagnards, des Cordeliers, des amis de Danton ou proches d'Hébert appelaient au meurtre de 'César'. Tout se passait sous le manteau, rien n'était dit clairement. L'Incorruptible commençait à être moqué sur sa folie, sa vertu trop poussée. Le 8 juin, la première fête républicaine était donnée sur le Champ-de-Mars qu'Olympe n'avait que trop fréquenté, lors de la Fête de la Fédération ou le jour de la fusillade. Tous les citoyens étaient conviés à admirer le défilé des députés, qui partaient des Tuileries.

« Je me refuse à aller voir cette comédie ! Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que l'intronisation de Robespierre ! Pour le coup, c'est lui le tyran !

- Vas-y quand même. Tu rêves de le voir chuter, c'est l'occasion de savoir ce qu'en pensent les gens, d'analyser la conduite des députés, conseilla Solène.

- Je suis trop fatiguée, le bébé me pèse !

- Menteuse... Pour courir dans tout Paris chercher des provisions, tu ne t'en plains pas, de ton bébé ! C'est seulement parce qu'il s'agit du triomphe de ton ennemi juré que tu refuses d'y aller ! »

Olympe fusilla Solène du regard, elle était prise en flagrant délit de mauvaise foi. Mais elle finit par céder et y emmena Charlotte, chargée de la surveiller et de la protéger d'un éventuel mauvais coup. La foule était immense, des chants s'élevaient dans l'assistance, mais la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous. Malgré tout, apercevoir les députés, avec Robespierre qui ouvrait la marche, n'était pas une chose aisée. La jeune femme se dressait comme elle le pouvait sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir.

« Alors ? Ils font quoi, là ? trépignait Charlotte, trop petite pour observer au-dessus des épaules des Parisiens arrêtés là.

- Pas grand-chose. Ils marchent, et là, Robespierre vient de s'arrêter devant la statue de la Sagesse. En tout cas, il a ressorti son costume du dimanche ! Il rayonne ! C'est bien la première fois... »

Olympe regardait le président de la Convention mettre le feu à des mannequins symbolisant l'Athéisme, l'Ambition, l'Égoïsme et la fausse Simplicité, déposés au pied de la statue. Cette mascarade commençait à amuser les citoyens présents. Des murmures et des rires s'élevaient, bien que timides. On se moquait de cet Incorruptible qui croyait profondément au culte de l'Être Suprême, tandis que déjà le sujet divisait l'assistance. De leur côté, les députés riaient aussi. Leur président ne les convainquait plus tant que ça, ils préféraient se disperser dans les rues et éclaircir les rangs. Au bout de deux heures de fête, le Champ-de-Mars continuait de se vider.

« Viens, Charlotte, il n'y a plus grand-chose à voir de cette... mascarade ? On rentre au _Sans-Culotte_, et je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'on y retrouvera de nombreux députés qui préfèrent notre vin aux délires de l'Incorruptible ! »

Olympe disait vrai. En effet, sur le chemin du retour, elle reconnut quelques têtes de la Convention dont elle ignorait les noms, mais qu'elle avait déjà vues lors du défilé. Chacun s'en retournait chez lui ou dans les cafés, et certains étaient bel et bien venus au _Sans-Culotte_. Au regard appuyé de Solène, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Rien d'intéressant. Un défilé, un autodafé, des chants, un discours de Robespierre, et ensuite les gens ont commencé à partir.

- Il doit être déçu ! Il voyait cette fête comme son jour de gloire, si tout le monde a fini par le bouder, il va se vexer... ! »

Les jours qui suivirent donnèrent raison à Solène. La fête de l'Être Suprême, loin de coaliser les citoyens, les divisait. L'athéisme ou, à l'inverse, le christianisme, étaient encore trop ancrés dans les esprits. À la Convention, le sujet faisait également débat. Des voix s'élevaient de plus en plus haut contre Robespierre, contre sa politique trop sévère malgré la paix retrouvée à l'intérieur et les victoires à l'extérieur. Mais rien n'était trop beau pour la patrie, pour la Vertu. Début Juillet, l'Incorruptible, se sentant trop fustigé à son goût, claqua la porte de la Convention pour se terrer une nouvelle fois chez les Duplay. Il se disait malade et las, ses partisans affirmèrent qu'il avait besoin de repos. Au _Sans-Culotte_, la nouvelle amusait bien du monde, aussi bien dans ses gérants que dans ses habitués, pas plus admiratifs de Robespierre que ne l'était Olympe.

« Fatigué et malade ! On aura tout entendu ! cria l'un des clients.

- C'est le sang répandu de Danton, Desmoulins, Hébert et des Girondins, ça doit l'étouffer ! rit un autre.

- Sans doute les prémices de sa fin ? s'amusa Solène. »

L'ancienne fille de joie apportait son entrain au café. Elle avait un sens très développé du relationnel et du commerce, sans doute devait-elle tout ceci à son passage au Palais-Royal. Toujours était-il qu'elle illuminait le _Sans-Culotte_ à sa façon. Rire avec les clients, parler avec eux l'amusait beaucoup. Tandis qu'elle papotait, Nicolas essuyait des verres avec Olympe tout en observant les habitués pris dans leur débat.

« Le dernier séjour de Danton à Arcis-sur-Aube lui a été fatal. Lui aussi parlait d'une maladie, de repos, de langueur. J'aimerais que cette retraite chez les Duplay soit l'annonce de sa fin proche.

- C'est bien possible. Je suis prêt à parier qu'on ne le reverra plus d'ici un bon moment traîner à la Convention. »


	34. Les Carmes

**Chapitre 34 : Les Carmes**

14 juillet 1794. Cinq ans que Ronan était mort. Olympe regardait en arrière, retraçait son parcours depuis la prise de la Bastille. Elle avait fait un beau morceau de chemin durant toutes ces années. Elle avait eu un fils, de nouveaux amis, retrouvé son père, ouvert un café, était tombée amoureuse de Lazare, renoué avec Solène, mis Lazare à la porte et avait appris qu'elle en attendait un enfant. Et puis, petit à petit, elle avait perdu beaucoup de ceux qu'elle aimait, comme si elle leur avait porté malheur. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers son père, Gabrielle, Marie-Antoinette, Lucile, Georges, Camille... Tôt le matin, Olympe se trouvait seule dans la salle encore vide à l'exception de deux clients présents, c'était l'heure des souvenirs. Charlotte descendit la rejoindre, suivie de Nicolas et Solène, qui tenait Petit Ronan dans ses bras. La jeune femme les regardait, la main posée sur son énorme ventre, une ébauche de sourire en travers de son visage. Ils étaient désormais sa seule famille, et elle en était fière. Elle allait parler lorsque la porte s'ébranla dans un bruit sec de bois qui craque.

« Nous venons sur ordre du Comité de Sûreté Générale, et nous demandons la citoyenne du Puget ! Olympe du Puget ! »

Olympe toisait les gendarmes qui venaient d'entrer. Elle devint livide, ses jambes tremblotaient : comment connaissaient-ils son vrai nom ? Se tenant au comptoir, elle tenta de garder son calme.

« Tu dois faire erreur, citoyen, personne ne répond à ce nom, ici. Je m'appelle bien Olympe, mais mon patronyme est Mazurier ! »

Les gendarmes, au nombre de huit, entrèrent dans le café. Leur chef saisit la jeune femme par le bras et l'entraîna de force vers la sortie, au mépris de sa grossesse très avancée, le tout sous le regard hébété de Charlotte et Solène.

« C'est cela, eh bien tu l'expliqueras à l'accusateur public, ma jolie ! Viens, on t'emmène, tu es arrêtée ! Allez, aux Carmes ! Et vous, les gars, foutez les clients dehors et fouillez le café !

- Lâche-la, espèce de brute ! Laisse-la partir ! On ne traite pas ainsi une femme enceinte ! »

Nicolas se jeta sur l'homme qui tenait Olympe, mais, malgré les coups, celui-ci ne lâcha pas sa prise. Appréhendé par les autres gendarmes, l'ancien Suisse ne faisait pas le poids. Les joues en feu et les yeux brillants, il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'avouer vaincu. Petit Ronan sanglotait en marchant vers Olympe, il ne pouvait que regarder sa maman partir, les larmes aux yeux, entre deux soldats.

« Où tu vas, Maman ? Reviens ! Maman ! Je veux Maman !

- Ne pleure pas, mon chéri, Maman va revenir ! Solène, emmène-le loin d'ici, pars au plus vite ! Fuyez ! »

Olympe sortit dans la rue, les mains nouées dans le dos, et n'eut que le temps de voir Solène prendre son fils, toujours sanglotant, dans ses bras. Elle redoutait depuis longtemps d'être appréhendée, jetée en prison et passée en jugement. À présent, ce jour était arrivé. Désemparée et affolée, la jeune femme craignait ce qui l'attendait, elle redoutait aussi pour la vie de ce petit être qui grandissait en elle. Elle s'était souvent demandé si elle avait peur de la mort, si elle oserait l'affronter avec le même courage que Lucile, Georges, Camille, Marie-Antoinette ou même qu'Olympe de Gouges, décapitée en novembre 1793. Maintenant qu'elle était au pied du mur, la jeune femme avait sa réponse : la mort la terrorisait, mais elle l'accepterait. C'était le mauvais moment à passer avant le Paradis, c'était rapide et court. Le chemin jusqu'à l'enclos qui entourait l'ancien couvent des Carmes lui sembla durer une éternité. La chaleur s'abattait sur la capitale, sa grossesse de huit mois la pesait, ils n'avaient même pas eu pitié d'elle et l'avaient obligée à faire le trajet à pied. Arrivée devant la lourde porte de la prison, toujours cernée par les gendarmes, la jeune femme releva la tête. Si, dans peu de jours, elle risquait de la perdre, c'était alors le moment de se montrer digne et fière, comme l'avait été la Reine, jusqu'au bout. À l'entrée de la prison, Olympe reçut un numéro comme désignation, son nom fut inscrit sur le registre d'écrou. Elle n'avait aucun bien sur elle à confier aux gardiens, le trajet vers sa cellule commençait. Les couloirs lui semblaient interminables, les geôles trop pleines, tout était sombre, la puanteur la prenait à la gorge et lui paraissait insupportable. Sur les murs, elle voyait encore des traces des massacres de septembre 1792, elle revit la tête de la Princesse de Lamballe promenée au bout d'une pique dans les rues, un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Plantée devant la porte de la cellule commune où elle vivrait certainement ses dernières heures, la jeune femme fut entraînée à l'intérieur par le geôlier Roblâtre, un vieil homme bougon qui lui semblait d'une hostilité sans bornes.

« Allez, la belle, bon séjour en Enfer ! »

Son rire gras et ses regards libidineux la dégoûtaient. Debout dans la cellule humide et déjà bien remplie, Olympe fixait chaque visage, pour se familiariser. Tous ces malheureux attendaient, eux aussi, un jugement injuste et la mort. L'envie de pleurer lui revint lorsque, assommée, elle reconnut, assis sur un lit de sangles, Lazare qui la regardait. Aussitôt, elle courut vers lui aussi vite que son ventre le lui permettait et se jeta dans ses bras. Cette présence inattendue lui apaisait le cœur et l'esprit, toute rancœur était loin, elle était face à la mort mais elle n'y était pas seule. Lazare était là.

« Lazare !

- Olympe ! Mon Olympe... Et tu es... C'est Nicolas qui... ?

- Nicolas ? Tu plaisantes ? Jamais de la vie ! C'est ton bébé que je porte... J'ai appris ma grossesse une semaine après ton départ, si tu savais à quel point j'étais désemparée... Je me sentais si seule...

- Je suis là, je suis avec toi... »

Il la tenait raisonnablement serrée contre lui, passait ses mains sur son ventre rond, la regardait pour apprécier chaque recoin de son visage. Partagée entre sa peine de ne plus voir son fils et la joie de retrouver Lazare, Olympe savourait cette étreinte qui lui avant tant manqué durant les huit derniers mois.

« Mais que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils arrêtée ? Et ton fils ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je suis partie ils perquisitionnaient mon café. Ils doivent rechercher je ne sais quelle preuve contre moi. J'ai vu mon bébé pleurer en me voyant partir, ça m'a fait mal... Mais là, Petit Ronan est avec Solène, Nicolas et Charlotte. Je leur ai dit de quitter Paris le plus vite possible avant qu'ils ne soient arrêtés à leur tour. J'ignore s'il est en sécurité ou non. J'ai racheté la propriété des Mazurier, je prie pour qu'ils soient déjà en route pour la Bretagne...

- Tu as eu bien fait, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils s'en aillent très vite.

- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Quand j'ai quitté le _Sans-Culotte_, je suis allé voir le Baron de Batz pour qu'il me confie de nouvelles missions, plus importantes, parfois plus lointaines, aussi. J'avais besoin de partir, d'oublier. Ton image me poursuivait partout où j'allais... Batz m'a même accueilli chez lui pendant un temps. Un matin, il m'a parlé de son projet d'enlever Louis XVII du Temple et de l'emmener en Angleterre. Mais comme toujours, ce nouveau complot a été éventé par un nouveau traître qui a préféré nous dénoncer que de finir à la guillotine. Nous devions donc entrer dans le donjon pour libérer le petit Roi, mais ça a mal tourné, un gendarme a donné l'alerte, je n'ai pas eu le temps de fuir et ils m'ont attrapé. Je pourris ici depuis deux semaines.

- Lazare, j'ai peur... murmura Olympe en calant sa tête contre son torse. »

Peyrolles la serra contre lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Sa présence était son rayon de soleil, sa lueur d'espoir, leur enfant lui apportait une joie et une fierté inimaginables, et ce malgré la gravité de leur situation. De son côté, la jeune femme hésitait entre pleurer et hurler. Elle voulait voir son fils, savoir s'il allait bien, s'il était en sûreté dans la petite maison de Barbechat. Et surtout, elle voulait fuir, quitter la prison des Carmes, quitter Paris avec Lazare, les rejoindre, tout oublier. La peur tiraillait tout le monde. Chaque journée vécue en plus était une victoire sur la mort. Tous les matins et tous les soirs, des prisonniers étaient appelés, ils partaient pour la Conciergerie dans l'attente de leur procès, et ensuite c'était la guillotine. Olympe, qui voyait régulièrement les charrettes des condamnés passer dans les rues, était stupéfaite de constater, vu de l'intérieur, la grande quantité de malheureux qui partaient à la mort. C'était encore plus considérable que lorsqu'elle les voyait en sortant de son café. C'était impressionnant, leur nombre était incalculable, la prison était un moulin permanent. Solidaires dans la déchéance, les prisonniers nouaient des liens timides, on ne savait pas si l'ami du jour serait toujours là le lendemain. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme se lia avec une petite Créole au teint pâle et aux cheveux de jais.

« Moi, c'est Rose de Beauharnais. Mon ancien époux est aussi enfermé ici, regarde, c'est lui là-bas à l'autre bout de la cellule, dit-elle en désignant un homme qui discutait avec une demoiselle. Et toi ?

- Officiellement, Olympe Mazurier. Mais en réalité, je m'appelle Olympe du Puget.

- Tu as deux noms, toi ?

- Mon fiancé est mort lors de la prise de la Bastille, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous marier. Depuis, et grâce à un ami, j'ai fait faire un faux certificat de mariage et je porte son nom.

- Ah, l'amour ! C'est beau ! Bon, et sinon, voici mon amie Françoise Hosten, elle c'est Thérésa Cabarrus, une femme formidable ! La jeune fille à qui mon ancien mari parle, c'est Delphine de Custine, la bru du général. Ils sont amoureux ! Et l'homme avec qui tu restes tout le temps, c'est qui ?

- Un ami. Un très bon ami. Lazare de Peyrolles, ancien officier de l'armée du Roi.

- Un ami, seulement ? Tu es sûre ? sourit Rose, qui voyait Olympe rougir.

- Il a été plus qu'un ami, en effet...

- Et ton bébé, c'est aussi le sien ?

- Oui... Mais c'est une longue histoire !

- Tu auras tout le temps de me la raconter, conclut la Créole en posant sa main sur celle d'Olympe. »

La jeune femme se sentit moins seule. Entourée de Lazare et de Rose, sa nouvelle amie, elle était prête à tout affronter, tout faire pour revoir son fils, sortir de cette prison sinistre et élever son bébé avec Peyrolles. Elle partageait avec la jeune Créole la peine d'être séparée de leurs enfants, de craindre pour eux bien que Rose, elle, ait eu le bonheur de recevoir une unique lettre des siens.

« Mes pauvres Eugène et Hortense, ils me manquent ! Lorsqu'on m'a arrêtée fin avril, ils dormaient. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de les faire réveiller pour les embrasser, j'avais trop peur que leurs larmes m'ôtent tout courage.

- Tu as eu cette chance. J'ai été arrêtée le matin dans mon café, tout le monde était là, je suis partie en voyant mon petit Ronan pleurer, je l'entendais m'appeler, c'était affreux, abominable. Mon cœur saignait de le voir ainsi... »

Les larmes étaient leur point commun. Cédant souvent à la panique, Rose se mettait à sangloter, aussitôt consolée par Françoise Hosten et Olympe, qui à son tour se laissait aller. Elle ne cessait de penser à son fils. Qu'allait-il devenir lorsqu'elle serait morte ? Lazare aussi était là. La peur de n'être plus vivants le lendemain, la peine et les rudes conditions de détention les avait rapprochés. Au diable les rancunes, les reproches et le passé ! Le bébé à venir les liait à jamais, tous deux voulaient profiter de leurs derniers instants, leurs doux sentiments ne s'était jamais vraiment éteints.

« Olympe, je te promets que si nous nous en sortons, tu seras ma femme. Je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir que mon amour, ma présence, mon soutien. Je suis ruiné, mais je t'aime. Nous élèverons notre enfant ensemble et j'adopterai Petit Ronan. »

Effectivement, Lazare avait tout perdu à cause de la Révolution. Les terres des Peyrolles avaient été confisquées, leurs archives brûlées, leur fortune envolée et la demeure familiale détruite durant la révolte vendéenne. Dernier de sa lignée, il ne lui restait que son titre de 'ci-devant' Comte, un titre fantoche qui ne voulait plus rien dire. Alors, ce semblant de déclaration, faite genou en terre, et dans de telles conditions, avait rendu une esquisse de sourire à la jeune femme. Elle regrettait d'avoir obligé Lazare à quitter le _Sans-Culotte_, d'avoir écouté ses amis qui le haïssaient au lieu d'avoir écouté son cœur. Alors tant pis pour Solène. Olympe acceptait ce retour de flamme, elle l'assumait, et même si sa 'belle-sœur' risquait de se fâcher, elle finirait par s'y faire. Après tout, sa vie sentimentale ne la regardait pas. Et chaque jour, la jeune femme regrettait que Petit Ronan n'ait jamais eu de père, elle ne souhaitait pas imposer la même chose à son second bébé. Mais tout ça, c'était uniquement 's'ils s'en sortaient' et là, rien n'était moins sûr...

**...**

Le temps semblait à la fois durer une éternité et défiler à toute vitesse. Olympe était en prison depuis plus d'une semaine, elle avait vu partir des prisonniers pour la guillotine tandis que de nouveaux étaient venus. Lorsque le geôlier annonçait la liste des condamnés du jour, le temps s'arrêtait, le sang se glaçait dans toutes les veines. Olympe tremblait que son nom ne soit mentionné, que Lazare ou Rose ne soient appelés. Et lorsque les désignés pour l'échafaud partaient, chacun soufflait, respirait, la mort attendrait encore un peu. La jeune femme comprenait le calvaire vécu par la famille royale lors de l'assaut des Tuileries, toujours cette peur de la fin, de la violence et du sang. Elle savait que la mort rôdait, guettait, qu'elle frapperait, mais elle ignorait qui et quand, c'était une torture. Et puis, ignorer si son fils était en sécurité, si Solène ne pourrissait pas à son tour avec Charlotte et Nicolas dans l'une des prisons de Paris, rongeait Olympe. Vivre dans le silence le plus complet, loin de toute forme de vie, loin de l'actualité de la capitale bouillonnante était pire que tout. À quand la fin de tout ceci ? Les nuits de la jeune femme étaient courtes. Entre les rats et les araignées qui parcouraient le sol immonde de la cellule, les pleurs des prisonniers les moins courageux et la crainte de la mort, Olympe ne parvenait quasiment plus à fermer l'œil. Seule la présence de Lazare la rassurait. Lorsqu'il voyait qu'elle ne dormait pas, il la serrait dans ses bras, lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille, l'encourageait à garder la tête haute, lui embrassait le front. Cette chaleur humaine était son essence. Et puis il y avait Rose qui, malgré sa peur, tentait d'égayer tout le monde. Généreuse et pleine d'esprit, elle tournait des bons mots et réchauffait les cœurs pour apaiser les derniers jours de ses codétenus. Même son ancien époux, le ci-devant Vicomte Alexandre de Beauharnais, qui avait pourtant tout fait pour lui nuire, s'était rapproché d'elle. Et Rose aussi se rattachait à l'amour pour survivre, car depuis peu elle entretenait une liaison avec Lazare Hoche, qu'Olympe avait parfois croisé au club des Cordeliers. Ce hasard des prénoms lui avait même valu un trait d'humour qui fit sourire son amie.

« Tu as Peyrolles, moi j'ai Hoche, à chacune son Lazare ! »

Le petit groupe se serrait les coudes et attendait, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire. Au matin du 22 juillet, Roblâtre se planta devant la grille de la cellule et tourna lentement la clé dans la serrure. C'était l'heure de dresser la liste des condamnés du jour. Les noms défilaient, les estomacs se nouaient, Olympe tremblait en serrant la main de Lazare dans la sienne.

« Ensuite... Alexandre Beauharnais ! ... Et je crois que c'est tout pour ce matin. Allez-y, j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! »

Tous les prisonniers non appelés se mirent à respirer, leur heure n'était pas encore venue. Rose regarda son ancien mari partir vers la mort avec un pincement au cœur. Malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle s'en était rapprochée, ils étaient devenus amis, elle songeait à leurs enfants. Serrant contre elle Delphine de Custine qui pleurait déjà le Vicomte de Beauharnais, elle regardait Olympe douloureusement. La mort n'avait pas encore voulu d'elles, mais elle continuait de rôder. La jeune femme retourna s'asseoir contre Lazare. La fatigue la tenaillait. Elle redoutait de mettre son enfant au monde dans la prison, qu'on le lui retire, qu'il finisse dans un hospice ou, pire, dans les rues, comme Charlotte lorsqu'elle était petite. De telles conditions de vie n'étaient pas faites pour une femme enceinte et à un mois de son terme. Rose et Lazare faisaient tout leur possible pour apaiser Olympe, l'entourer, la cajoler. Elle devait se détendre autant que possible afin de ne pas mettre sa vie et celle de son bébé en danger.

**...**

« Rose, j'ai peur !

- Viens dans mes bras, Olympe... Viens... »

C'était la nuit. L'unique fenêtre laissait passer quelques rayons de lune qui éclairaient la moitié de la cellule, étrangement calme. Olympe s'était assoupie mais, aussitôt, les cauchemars l'avaient assaillie. Cela faisait deux jours que l'ancien époux de Rose avait quitté la prison des Carmes, la jeune femme était certaine qu'il avait déjà été exécuté, le temps passait trop vite. Olympe ne trouvait plus le repos. Chaque nuit, les images de ses chers disparus la hantaient. Elle revoyait Ronan qui tombait sous les balles d'un soldat, Gabrielle qui expirait dans ses bras, le souffle d'André ralentir jusqu'à ne plus exister, les têtes de Marie-Antoinette, Danton, Desmoulins et Lucile tomber. Et puis elle rêvait que Lazare partait, qu'on le forçait à sortir de la cellule en la laissant assise par terre en train de pleurer, puis apparaissait l'ombre de la guillotine. En sueur, Olympe s'était réveillée d'un bond et s'était retrouvée assise face à Rose qui ne dormait pas non plus. Peyrolles, pour une fois, était plongé dans le sommeil du juste, elle se refusa à le réveiller pour qu'il la console. Racontant une énième fois son cauchemar à Rose, toujours le même, la jeune femme essuyait ses larmes. Son amie était toujours là pour elle, même lorsqu'à son tour elle cédait à la panique. C'était bon d'être entourée, mais c'était épuisant de lutter, surtout par cette chaleur et avec ce ventre si lourd. Le reste de la nuit, Olympe le passa assise sur son lit à côté de la jeune Créole, à parler de leurs enfants, à se raconter leurs vies, encore une fois. Elles débattaient même sur le prénom que porterait le bébé, et Olympe avait déjà ses idées bien arrêtées sur la question. À force de se parler ainsi des heures durant, elles avaient fini par se connaître par cœur, mais ressasser le passé et les doux souvenirs était devenu leur soupape de sécurité, leur seul moyen d'évasion. Au petit matin, quand les autres détenus se réveillèrent, les deux amies cessèrent de discuter. Le soleil se levait, Roblâtre n'allait pas tarder à appeler les condamnés du jour, elles voulaient être bien mises au cas où elles devraient partir à la mort : c'était leur dernière victoire face à leurs bourreaux.

« Tiens, regarde, Olympe, le voilà avec son papier maudit.

- Allez, venez par ici ! riait le geôlier. Voyons voir qui a gagné le lot de la sainte-guillotine aujourd'hui ! »

L'humour de Roblâtre n'était pas au goût d'Olympe et de Rose. Lazare s'était enfin levé, il gardait son amante serrée dans ses bras tandis qu'elle tenait la main de son amie. Collées les unes aux autres, la Créole, Françoise Hosten et Thérésa Cabarrus regardaient les prisonniers se lever puis partir. C'était sinistre.

« Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, mes agneaux ! Ah non, attendez, il reste un nom, j'l'avais pas vu ! Il y a aussi Olympe du Puget ! Ah bah, c'est toi, ma mignonne ! »

Le sang d'Olympe se figea dans ses veines. Rose et Lazare l'avaient cajolée, les deux amies avaient reparlé de leurs enfants, la future maman refusait de mourir et voulait se battre pour Petit Ronan, pour le bébé qu'elle portait. Et là, en un instant, la jeune femme voyait sa courte vie défiler devant elle. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus, et pourtant elle se sentait forte, prête à se défendre bec et ongles face au Tribunal Révolutionnaire. Sur le moment, ses larmes ne coulèrent pas, tant elle était abasourdie. Sous le coup de l'émotion, Olympe flancha. À genoux sur le sol, lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin, elle se mit à pleurer en répétant nerveusement des mots incompréhensibles. Peyrolles s'accroupit à côté d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. C'était la fin, sa libération avait été un beau rêve, elle allait mourir sans avoir pu épouser celui qu'elle aimait ni revoir son fils. Elle ne serait donc jamais Comtesse de Peyrolles, tout comme elle n'avait jamais vraiment été madame Mazurier. La jeune femme regardait Lazare, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Olympe... Je ne veux pas... Je t'aime !

- Lazare, j'ai peur... Je t'aime...

- Sois courageuse, sois forte, bat-toi mon amour ! Je t'aime ! Embrasse-moi... »

Ce dernier baiser fut sans doute le plus sincère et le plus passionné qu'ils aient échangé. C'était le baiser de la mort, bientôt les lèvres d'Olympe embrasseraient le sol d'une fosse commune de Paris, cette idée révulsait Peyrolles qui voyait le geôlier attraper son amante pour l'entraîner dehors.

« Allez, citoyenne, dépêche-toi ! T'en fais pas, va ! Ton bellâtre, il te rejoindra bientôt au cimetière, c'est l'affaire de quelques jours ! »

Olympe se détacha avec difficulté de l'étreinte de son amant et serra longuement Rose et Françoise dans ses bras. Ce moment dut sembler trop long au geôlier qui attrapa la jeune femme par le bras.

« Lâchez-moi, espèce de porc ! Je peux encore marcher toute seule !

- Mais c'est qu'elle me mordrait, en plus, la belle !

- Oh non ! Vous êtes trop sale pour ça ! »

Olympe marchait vers la sortie et se retourna une dernière fois vers Lazare, lui murmurant un 'je t'aime' déchirant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne craignait pas pour sa vie, elle commençait déjà à se faire à l'idée de rejoindre ses chers disparus. Mais elle avait peur pour son amant, pour son fils, pour le bébé qu'elle portait. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle entendit la voix de Lazare résonner dans la cellule. En se retournant, elle le vit empoigner Roblâtre par le col, visiblement plus que mécontent.

« Lâchez-la ! Lâchez-la, espèce de brute !

- Citoyen, laisse-moi faire mon travail, retourne au fond de la cellule et fiche-moi la paix !

- Alors, emmenez-moi avec elle, ça vous fera une tête de plus à trancher ! Mieux, emmenez-moi à sa place et épargnez-la ainsi que son enfant !

- Lazare, arrête, je t'en supplie ! sanglotait Olympe, touchée par ce dernier élan pour la sauver. »

Le geôlier, lassé de cet éclat romanesque qui lui faisait perdre son temps, repoussa violemment Lazare, qui atterrit sur une Rose totalement décontenancée.

« Maintenant, ça suffit ! Je n'emmène que ceux qui sont sur la liste, t'as qu'à espérer être sur la prochaine ! Tu retournes dans ton coin et tu me laisses travailler ! »

Olympe tentait péniblement d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle ignorait totalement ce qui l'attendait à la Conciergerie, si elle serait exécutée malgré sa grossesse ou si cela retarderait le procès. Elle songeait seulement à son fils et à son amant, redressa la tête et suivit les autres prisonniers déjà arrivés à l'office des gardiens.

« Tu as des effets personnels, citoyenne ?

- Non, rien.

- Très bien, vas-y. »

Le soleil éblouit la jeune femme qui n'avait pas revu la lumière du jour depuis son incarcération. Deux charrettes attendaient les futurs condamnés pour les mener jusqu'à la Conciergerie. Olympe espérait qu'ils l'installeraient dans la cellule que Marie-Antoinette avait habitée, ce serait une façon de plus de marcher dans ses pas, mais elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Remontant la rue de Vaugirard, le convoi avançait à une allure mortelle, à tel point que la jeune femme, assise dans un coin, songea un instant qu'il la conduisait directement sur la place du Trône-Renversé, nouveau lieu des exécutions. Petit à petit, elle se rapprochait de sa dernière prison. Son cœur se serra lorsque la charrette passa rue de l'Égalité, anciennement rue de Condé, où elle avait vécu ses premiers mois de femme libre et indépendante. Dieu que c'était loin... Après une heure et demie de trajet sous un soleil de plomb et sous les yeux des badauds de passage, Olympe fut extraite sans douceur de son tombereau et entra dans la Cour du Mai, qu'elle avait bien vue lors de son expédition pour sauver la Reine. Elle aurait presque pu dire aux gendarmes qui l'entouraient qu'elle connaissait le chemin, mais il valait mieux se taire. Arrivée au bureau du greffe, elle signala n'avoir aucun effet personnel et son nom fut rajouté sur le registre avec le numéro d'écrou '612'. Ce chiffre resta dans l'esprit d'Olympe. Désormais, elle n'était plus qu'un nombre perdu parmi tant d'autres dans cette sinistre prison. Traversant la Cour des Femmes, la prisonnière vit les condamnés du jour attendre la charrette dans le 'Coin des Douze'. Elle baissa les yeux vers les pavés, les regarder était impossible. Enfin, on l'installa dans une cellule déjà surpeuplée, où chacun dormait à même le sol. C'était silencieux et triste, bien pire qu'aux Carmes, et ça empestait la sueur et l'urine. Rien que d'imaginer passer ses derniers jours dans ces conditions, seule et sans soutien, Olympe se remit à pleurer.

**...**

« Citoyenne du Puget, viens !

- Où tu m'emmènes ?

- Devant tes juges ! »

Traînée en dehors de la cellule, Olympe suivit le gendarme. La nuit avait été courte, la jeune femme l'avait passée à pleurer. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait vécues en si peu de temps l'avaient fragilisée, elle se sentait lasse, épuisée, et redoutait une issue fatale pour son bébé. Se laissant entraîner par le gendarme, elle remonta la galerie des prisonniers jusqu'au préau de la Conciergerie, puis atteint la tour Bonbec, traversa la Tournelle et arriva enfin dans la salle vide. La jeune femme n'avait connu cette pièce que bourrée à craquer de Parisiens assoiffés de jugements inégaux et d'accusations en tous genres. Longeant le mur qui passait derrières les juges et le nouveau président du Tribunal, René-François Dumas, tous des moutons de Robespierre, Olympe fut conduite jusqu'au banc des accusés sur lequel elle s'installa. Depuis la loi du 22 Prairial an II, les prisonniers qui comparaissaient devant les juges n'avaient plus droit à des témoins, des avocats ou une audience préalable, et le public était exclu pour aller plus vite. La jeune femme était donc seule pour se défendre, elle ne devrait faire aucun faux pas.

« Citoyenne, décline tes nom, âge, année de naissance et profession, lança Fouquier-Tinville.

- Je m'appelle Olympe Mazurier, j'ai vingt-quatre ans, je suis née en 1770 et je tiens un café rue de la Ferronnerie.

- Il me semble que tu mens...

- Je n'ai pas menti.

- Si, sur ton nom, renchérit Dumas. Tu t'appelles Olympe du Puget, et avant d'être une gargotière, tu étais sous-gouvernante des enfants de l'Autrichienne. »

La jeune femme garda le silence. Manifestement, ils n'étaient que trop bien renseignés sur son compte.

« Pire encore, tu as usé de la naïveté d'un ancien député pour obtenir un faux certificat de mariage et travailler sous un nom qui n'est pas le tien.

- Est-ce pour ce seul motif que vous comptez me raccourcir ? objecta Olympe, provocatrice.

- Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu, citoyenne... »

Restée assise, la jeune femme attendait. Le temps était long, elle pressentait un procès de mascarade qui l'accuserait des pires maux.

« Les chefs d'inculpation qui te sont reprochés sont graves ! Tu es accusée d'avoir participé activement à un réseau contre-révolutionnaire mené par le ci-devant Baron de Batz, d'avoir eu sans cesse des liens avec l'Autrichienne, d'avoir comploté pour ruiner la Nation et restaurer le règne des tyrans avec Danton et le traître Dumouriez, d'avoir participé au complot dit 'de l'œillet' visant à libérer la Veuve Capet, et enfin d'avoir sauvé la vie d'un ancien officier du ci-devant Roi activement recherché par les autorités. »

La jeune femme se mit à pâlir. Ils en savaient bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait - bien trop, même. En la voyant ainsi faiblir, Fouquier-Tinville ne put réprimer un petit rire cruel.

« Alors, tu ris beaucoup moins, citoyenne ? Passons donc au premier chef d'inculpation ! Depuis quand travailles-tu pour le citoyen Batz ?

- Je ne connais pas ce nom.

- Mensonge !

- Qui t'a indiqué son identité ? Comment l'as-tu connu ? renchérit Dumas.

- Je vous répète que j'ignore qui est cet homme.

- Citoyenne, en voilà assez ! gronda le juge. Tu ne fais que t'accabler davantage !

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien changer ? Vous avez déjà décidé de me tuer, de toute façon !

- Tu nous vois bien plus noirs que nous ne sommes réellement, citoyenne... grinça Fouquier-Tinville qui se pourléchait du haut de son perchoir.

- Le jour de ton arrestation, ton café a été perquisitionné, ajouta Dumas. Tu es forte - très forte, même ! Ils ont failli ne pas voir cette cave cachée sous la salle, et avec beaucoup de lits et de meubles dedans. Tu ne nous feras pas croire que tu dormais là... ?

- C'était en cas de problème. Ou si un employé supplémentaire venait vivre avec nous.

- Tu le faisais dormir à la cave ? Tu as un sens de l'hospitalité bien particulier !

- On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a.

- Et les passeports que l'on a retrouvés chez toi, ils étaient pour qui ?

- Quels passeports ?

- Ne recommence pas ! Il y avait des passeports plein ta cave, et que des faux noms. Tu les donnais à qui ? Et qui te les procurait ?

- Personne. Sans doute cela appartenait-il à des clients qui les auront laissés tombés entre les lattes du parquet.

- Tu nous prends pour des imbéciles ? C'est Batz qui te les confiait pour sauver ses petits protégés. Et ne dis pas le contraire, un témoin nous a rapporté ton petit manège !

- Un témoin ? Alors, lorsque je me sentais épiée, je ne délirais pas... !

- Quand on se sent épié, c'est qu'on n'a pas la conscience tranquille ! Alors, on y revient : depuis quand connaissais-tu Batz ? Et grâce à qui ?

- Je vous dis que je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit ! »

Olympe tentait de conserver tout son calme. Il lui fallait lutter et être crédible pour qu'ils passent à autre chose. Ils n'avaient pas de preuves concrètes, le Baron ne serait certainement pas convoqué - sans doute était-il loin de Paris ! - ils voulaient de toute façon la condamner, leur temps était précieux et d'autres prisonniers attendaient leur tour après elle. Alors ils iraient droit au but.

« Suite logique de ta complicité avec le citoyen Batz, tu es accusée d'avoir participé à la conspiration dite 'de l'œillet' visant à libérer l'Autrichienne. Qu'as-tu à répondre ?

- Que c'est faux.

- Pourtant, on t'y a vue.

- Ah oui, et qui ?

- Un témoin que nous allons faire venir. »

La jeune femme allait répondre lorsque Dumas la coupa.

« Je sais, citoyenne, je sais ! Normalement les témoins ne sont plus admis, mais, dans le cas présent, c'est indispensable... Faites entrer le témoin ! »

Marie Harel entra dans la salle, à la grande stupéfaction d'Olympe. Ainsi, cette vieille peau revêche avait fini par craquer et l'avait dénoncée.

« Citoyenne, décline ton identité.

- Marie Harel, trente-trois ans, servante à la Conciergerie.

- Reconnais-tu l'accusée ?

- Pour sûr, oui ! C'est elle, la femme qui a assisté Rougeville et Michonis pour faire évader l'Autrichienne !

- Tu serais prête à le jurer ?

- Sur ma vie, citoyen accusateur !

- Mais c'est faux ! s'insurgea Olympe en se levant.

- Oh que si, c'est vrai ! Même que tu semblais bien acoquinée avec l'Autrichienne ! Elle te connaissait drôlement bien pour dire que ce n'était pas toi !

- Prouve-le ! Tu ne connais même pas mon nom !

- Inutile, je reconnais ton visage, ton attitude, aucun doute n'est possible !

- Votre seul témoin vous est acquis ! C'est inéquitable !

- Silence, accusée ! Citoyenne, tu peux partir, merci. »

Olympe bouillonnait. Si elle s'en sortait vivante, la femme Harel paierait cher de l'avoir dénoncée ainsi. Le jour du procès de Marie-Antoinette, lorsque la servante l'avait reconnue dans le public, elle avait senti que ça finirait un jour par se retourner contre elle. La jeune femme n'avait eu que trop raison...

« Citoyenne, je te sens bien mal engagée. Continuons donc... Ah oui ! Tes relations avec l'Autrichienne ont été durables. N'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est faux.

- Pourtant, tu l'as bien connue, à Versailles, lorsque tu t'occupais de ses enfants ?

- C'était il y a longtemps ! J'ai quitté la Cour le 13 juillet 1789 pour venir vivre ici, c'est du passé !

- Un passé qui te rattrape, on dirait !

- Et comment savez-vous tout cela ?

- Ici, c'est nous qui posons les questions ! Et ces lettres, ajouta Dumas qui agitait un petit paquet, comment les as-tu reçues de l'Autrichienne ? »

La jeune femme se rassit, bouche bée. Lazare avait eu raison, si seulement elle l'avait écouté... Trop bornée, Olympe avait préféré conserver les lettres que Marie-Antoinette lui faisait parvenir par madame de Tourzel. À présent, elles étaient entre les mains de ses juges.

« Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? Vous n'avez pas à y toucher !

- Nous les avons trouvées chez toi, lors de la perquisition ! C'est maladroit de cacher une telle correspondance dans sa maison... Alors répond ! D'où tu les tiens ?

- Vous semblez tellement au courant de tout, vous devez le savoir !

- Oui, mais je préfère que ça vienne de toi.

- N'y comptez pas !

- Très bien, alors je vais te le dire. Un témoin on ne peut plus précieux t'a surprise, il y a quelques années, en train de parler à une femme se dirigeant vers les Tuileries. Et ce témoin a fait sa petite enquête, la femme c'était Élisabeth de Tourzel, la gouvernante de l'Autrichienne. C'est grâce à elle que tu faisais parvenir tes lettres et en recevait.

- Le nom de votre témoin fantoche ?

- Cela ne te concerne pas.

- À mon propre procès, ça ne me concerne pas ? C'est fort ! Pour qu'il soit aussi précieux, votre témoin doit savoir beaucoup de choses ! À moins que ce ne soit votre Incorruptible en personne... ?

- Tu n'as pas confirmé ce que je t'ai dit.

- Vous n'en avez pas besoin !

- C'est vrai... Et jusqu'à quand as-tu reçu des lettres ?

- Regardez les dates, vous saurez !

- Mai 1791. Tiens... Peu avant la fuite à Varennes. Et par la suite ?

- Rien.

- Encore un mensonge !

- Oh, ça suffit, à la fin ! Je vous dis qu'après cette date je n'ai plus rien reçu de la Reine ! Vous devriez savoir qu'elle n'avait plus le droit d'envoyer ou de recevoir des lettres !

- Ah, tu vois que tu correspondais avec elle ! Bien, je vois que tu deviens un peu plus coopérative, c'est une bonne chose. Dans ces lettres, elle parle de fuite, ainsi tu savais qu'elle préparait un départ vers l'Autriche. L'y as-tu aidée ?

- Avec quels moyens ? Et quel argent ? Vous plaisantez ?

- Nullement, réponds seulement à la question !

- Je n'aurais rien pu faire, je n'avais même pas de quoi vivre, j'étais hébergée chez Lucile et Camille Desmoulins !

- As-tu eu des liens avec La Fayette pour aider à cette évasion ?

- Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole de ma vie, c'est ridicule !

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas averti les autorités de ce projet de départ ?

- Et trahir ceux qui m'étaient chers ? Jamais !

- Amie avec l'Autrichienne et traîtresse, tu t'enfonces toute seule, citoyenne ! »

Olympe s'épuisait. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point la position d'accusée était complexe. Avoir cinq juges et un accusateur-public face à elle n'était pas chose aisée, elle comprenait le calvaire de Marie-Antoinette, qui avait dû supporter ça durant deux jours.

« J'ai soif !

- Qu'on apporte de l'eau à l'accusée ! »

La jeune femme but quelques gorgées. Sa bouche était sèche, sa voix faiblissait, il ne fallait pas qu'elle sombre maintenant. Ce verre d'eau la rasséréna, elle repartait pour un nouveau combat.

« Étant une proche de l'Autrichienne et ayant participé à sa tentative d'évasion, tu as encouragé le mouvement contre-révolutionnaire. Tu as trahi la Nation en agissant dans l'ombre pour le compte de Dumouriez, par l'intermédiaire de Danton dont tu étais une amie très proche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette affabulation, encore ? Je n'ai jamais eu aucun contact avec Dumouriez !

- Peut-être pas directement, mais via Danton, si !

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'un général d'armée a quelque chose à faire d'une simple femme comme moi ?

- Un soutien est un soutien ! Lui faisais-tu parvenir des fonds jusqu'en Belgique grâce à Danton ? Quelle part avait-il dans tes manigances avec Batz ?

- Aucune ! Danton n'a jamais comploté avec qui que ce soit ! Il était intègre et sincèrement impliqué dans la Révolution, il n'aurait jamais cherché à lui nuire !

- Nous avons trouvé les preuves de sa corruption ! Il était vendu à La Fayette, Mirabeau et Dumouriez !

- Mensonges ! Calomnie ! En outre, je ne vois pas en quoi j'y suis mêlée !

- Tu étais son amie, tu savais mieux que personne ce qu'il faisait !

- Il ne me racontait pas toute sa vie, ni tout ce qu'il préparait avec ses camarades Cordeliers ou ceux de la Convention ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que j'étais sa confidente ? Mais je vois où vous voulez en venir... Vous l'avez fait tomber, alors maintenant vous vous en prenez à ses proches ! Qui a eu cette idée ? Robespierre ? C'est bien de lui, ça ! Il a savamment attendu que mes amis et protecteurs aient chuté pour s'en prendre à moi. C'est minable !

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, citoyenne !

- Oui, minable ! Parfaitement ! Votre Incorruptible n'est qu'un poltron, même pas la moitié d'un homme ! Où était-il quand Danton soulevait les foules ? Que faisait-il quand Desmoulins a appelé à l'assaut contre la Bastille ? Où se cachait-il durant l'attaque des Tuileries ? Chez les Duplay ! Le voilà, votre Incorruptible ! Un ange de la Vertu qui veut purger tout un peuple, qui attend que les plus forts se salissent les mains pour mieux récupérer le pouvoir ensuite ! Moi, j'étais aux Tuileries lorsqu'elles ont été envahies le 10 août ! Moi, j'ai vu Danton et Desmoulins armés, prêts à se battre pour leurs idées, j'ai vu le sang versé, les larmes répandues, la peur sur les visages et la mort qui rôdait. Et vous osez les accuser de traîtrise ? Il peut en dire autant, votre Incorruptible qui tremblait comme une feuille, bien au chaud chez les Duplay ? Non !

- Silence, citoyenne ! Ça suffit !

- Bien sûr, le silence ! Étouffer la voix de la Justice pour mieux étaler la mort... C'est facile ! »

Olympe était rouge de colère. Elle serrait les poings pour ne pas exploser, ses ongles transperçaient sa peau, des larmes de rages embuaient ses yeux. Jusqu'au bout ils chercheraient à la traîner plus bas que terre, à appuyer sur les zones sensibles, à utiliser ses convictions et ses actions pour la faire passer pour une Messaline. Mais, en un sens, tant qu'ils ne s'en prenaient pas à son fils, à Lazare, à Charlotte, à Solène ou à Nicolas, peu lui importait. Elle mourrait dignement après s'être bien défendue.

« Tu parles de l'assaut des Tuileries. Le jour-même, les officiers qui ont défendu le tyran ont été recherchés pour être exécutés. Mais il y en a un que tu as sauvé et caché chez toi. Celui qu'on appelait 'le boucher' parce qu'il avait fait tirer sur le peuple de trop nombreuses fois.

- Vous avez des preuves ?

- Plus qu'il n'en faut ! Tu l'as accueilli chez toi, hébergé dans ta cave parmi tant d'autres traîtres royalistes, tu t'es roulée allègrement dans la luxure avec lui et à présent tu en es grosse ! Le ci-devant Comte Lazare de Peyrolles, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Oui. Et après ?

- Tu es consciente que c'est de la trahison ?

- Depuis quand aider son prochain relève de la trahison ? Il a fait tirer sur le peuple mais il obéissait aux ordres, rien de plus ! Le connaissez-vous comme je le connais, pour ainsi parler de lui ? J'aidais ceux que je pouvais aider, les innocents qui allaient à une mort injuste. Est-ce un crime d'aimer ?

- D'aimer un traître, oui ! A fortiori qu'il n'a rien d'un innocent ! À présent, les jurés vont délibérer. Citoyenne, sors de la salle, nous t'appellerons pour rendre le jugement. »

Olympe se leva et sortit entre deux gendarmes jusqu'à un petit espace où les accusés attendaient leur sort. Le temps s'écoula rapidement, le procès avait duré trop longtemps pour maintenir le rendement habituel du Tribunal. À peine une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme retrouvait le banc des accusés.

« Citoyenne, tu as été reconnue coupable de tous les chefs d'inculpation qui t'étaient reprochés : trahison, complot royaliste, participation à une tentative de libération de l'Autrichienne et actes contre-révolutionnaires. Tu es condamnée à mort par le Tribunal. Comme on n'exécute pas les femmes enceintes, la peine sera appliquée aussitôt ton bâtard venu au monde. »

Olympe s'attendait à une telle décision, aussi ne flancha-t-elle pas. Elle était allée au bout de sa défense mais son sort était déjà fixé, alors elle encaissa et se mit à prier pour le salut de son âme, pour son bébé qui naîtrait dans une prison insalubre et irait grossir les rangs des orphelins de l'Hôtel-Dieu. Sa seule consolation fut qu'enfin elle retrouverait Ronan et tous ceux auxquels elle tenait, mais qui étaient partis trop tôt. Enfin, elle serait en paix. Une fois retournée dans sa cellule, la jeune femme s'installa sur le tas de paille qui lui servait de matelas.

« Alors, la belle, c'est pour quand toi ?

- Quand mon enfant sera né, donc bientôt...

- Oh bah, t'as de la chance, t'as un sursis ! Profite ! »

Olympe envoya un sourire forcé à son codétenu qui attendait encore son jugement. Profiter de quoi ? De quelques jours de plus à vivre dans la peur et l'angoisse ? De savoir qu'elle accoucherait dans l'infirmerie de la Conciergerie, assistée par des médecins incompétents et hostiles ? Qu'à peine son bébé venu au monde, il lui serait arraché, et qu'elle serait traînée jusqu'à l'échafaud ? Ce ne serait qu'une torture de plus. Le pauvre bougre l'avait prise en pitié, elle lui semblait bien mignonne. Il trouvait injuste qu'une si jolie jeune femme, et enceinte de surcroît, soit emprisonnée dans une telle cellule et condamnée à mort. Epuisée, Olympe finit par s'endormir.

**...**

Au matin du 27 juillet, Olympe se sentait nauséeuse. La simple idée de passer ses dernières heures dans son cachot la désolait. Bientôt, sa tête tomberait, dégoulinante de sang, dans un panier, et serait montrée à une foule dense qui hurlerait des 'Vive la République' à tout va. Elle avait peur, ses nerfs la lâchaient, elle passait sa journée à pleurer. Son bébé devait naître dans moins d'un mois, elle était désespérément seule, elle en arrivait même à compter les jours qui la rapprochaient de la mort. Assise dans son coin, elle refusait toute nourriture.

« Tu devrais manger, la belle ! C'est pas bon de rester comme ça le ventre creux, surtout quand on attend un bébé ! conseilla le camarade de cellule avec qui elle avait sympathisé.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Et puis, à quoi bon ? Dans quelques semaines je serai morte, un cadavre n'a plus besoin de se remplir l'estomac.

- Dis pas ça, mignonne ! Et ton enfant, alors ? Tu veux qu'il meure, lui aussi ?

- Mon pauvre bébé ira dans un orphelinat, son père va certainement mourir aussi, il n'aura plus personne... À quoi bon le nourrir ?

- Je n'aime pas le défaitisme, la belle ! Mange un morceau ! Et si tu le fais ni pour toi ni pour ton petiot, fais-le pour me faire plaisir ! »

La jeune femme finit par céder et grignota quelques miettes du quignon de pain sec qu'on lui avait apporté. Elle voulait faire plaisir à son codétenu plus que se remplir le ventre, elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Olympe songea à Solène, Nicolas et Charlotte. Étaient-ils à Barbechat, à l'abri, pour protéger Petit Ronan ? Ou étaient-ils restés malgré tout, prêts à la voir sortir par la Cour du Mai et à suivre son convoi jusqu'à la mort ? La question restait en suspens. Et Lazare, que devenait-il ? L'avait-on lui aussi amené à la Conciergerie, prêt à passer devant ses juges ? Peut-être était-il même déjà exécuté... Rien que d'y songer, Olympe sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les heures passaient, c'était déjà l'après-midi. Chaque minute qui défilait la rapprochait de la fin, c'était déprimant. Soudain, la jeune femme vit un garde passer en courant dans le corridor, elle l'interpela.

« Hé, citoyen ! Où cours-tu ainsi ? Il n'y a pas d'exécutions aujourd'hui ?

- Tu es pressée de mourir ?

- Non, mais je m'étonne...

- Il y a tout un ramdam à la Convention. Depuis hier les députés s'opposent et s'écharpent. Robespierre et Saint-Just voient les autres se dresser contre eux. On a ordre de ne plus accepter de prisonniers ! »

Le garde reprit sa course tandis qu'Olympe retournait s'asseoir.

« Alors, la belle, il se passe quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il paraît que rien ne va plus entre les députés et qu'ils ne prennent plus de prisonniers.

- Ah, tu vois ! Peut-être même qu'on s'en sortira, mignonne !

- Tu es bien sûr de toi... soupira-t-elle à demi convaincue. »

Le soir venu, Olympe retourna à sa paillasse pour tenter de dormir et se reposer. Le sommeil peinait à venir malgré les encouragements du prisonnier avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Face aux propos du gendarme, son codétenu semblait extrêmement optimiste. Pourtant, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il risquait encore d'être jugé et exécuté. Ou alors, il voulait seulement la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait... ? Mais peut-être avait-il raison. Si la situation à la Convention était si préoccupante, la liberté serait sans doute au bout du chemin. Restait à savoir quand arriverait enfin ce maudit bout de chemin... Vers cinq heures du matin, la jeune femme se réveilla. Elle entendait du bruit dans les couloirs de la prison, l'ombre des torches semblait danser sur les murs. Cette agitation n'était pas normale, c'était inquiétant. Impatients d'attendre la naissance de son enfant, venaient-ils déjà la chercher pour l'emmener à l'échafaud ? Petit à petit, les bruits s'éloignèrent et la cellule redevint calme. La jeune femme finit par s'apaiser et se rendormit. Dans la journée, elle resta assise dans son coin à parler avec son codétenu.

« Tu vois, ma belle, faut pas t'inquiéter ! La mère Louison devait mourir hier, et elle est encore là à grogner sur sa paillasse ! Moi, j'te le dis, ça sent bon ! Ça sent bon la liberté !

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être... Tout de même, il doit se passer des choses graves à la Convention pour qu'ils en oublient d'exécuter leurs condamnés... ! »

Après ces deux jours vécus dans la tension et l'incertitude de ce qui se passait, Olympe ne tenait plus. Elle pensait devenir folle et se mit à tourner en rond dans la cellule, faisant les cent pas tandis que son camarade la suppliait de se calmer et de s'asseoir. La jeune femme allait obtempérer lorsqu'un garde arriva devant la geôle en criant.

« Robespierre est tombé ! Sa tête vient de rejoindre celle de ses partisans dans le panier du bourreau ! La Terreur est finie ! Vous êtes sauvés ! »

La jeune femme resta muette et figée sur place. Robespierre exécuté ? Olympe comprenait mieux les mouvements nocturnes qu'elle avait remarqués, sans doute avait-on amené les Robespierristes dans cette antichambre de la guillotine qu'était la Conciergerie en attendant leur exécution. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire, mais au fond sa joie explosait. Elle n'allait pas mourir, son bébé resterait avec elle, elle avait survécu à l'horreur et son pire ennemi venait de rendre son âme trop sombre pour aller brûler en Enfer. Soudain envahie par une vague de bonheur hystérique, malgré la fatigue et son ventre lourd, elle se jeta dans les bras de son codétenu.

« Libres ! Nous sommes libres !

- Ah bah, ton sourire fait plaisir à voir, la belle ! Tu es radieuse ! Si j'avais vingt ans de moins et que tu n'avais pas déjà un fiancé, je t'épouserais ! riait-il, amusé de la voir ainsi régénérée.

- Enfin ils t'ont eu, l'Incorruptible, tu as eu ce que tu méritais et tu as payé ! grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Rien, je parlais toute seule... »

Olympe ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. Il lui faudrait encore patienter pour retrouver l'air de Paris, sa liberté, quitter sa geôle sinistre et à peine éclairée, mais l'important était qu'elle vivrait. Elle ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de penser à tous les malheureux qui n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Sa joie s'atténua aussitôt, laissant place à un nœud au ventre qui la taraudait. Où était Lazare ? Toujours en prison aux Carmes, ou transféré à la Conciergerie et exécuté ? Et Rose ? Que devenait-elle ? Mais en attendant d'en savoir plus sur le sort de son amant et de son amie, Olympe n'avait plus qu'une obsession : retrouver son fils et rentrer chez elle pour mettre son bébé au monde dans une maison digne de ce nom.


	35. La libération

**Chapitre 35 : La libération**

Olympe respirait, son codétenu aussi. Bien que toujours enfermés dans une cellule sinistre et puante, ils savaient que prochainement, les gardes viendraient ouvrir les geôles pour les libérer, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Chaque matin, la jeune femme guettait les allées et venues des gendarmes, espérait, priait. Les journées lui semblaient longues, elle voulait sortir, bouillonnait de l'intérieur, se rongeait les ongles en faisant les cent pas.

« Allez, courage, la belle ! Tu le retrouveras, ton fils ! Et ton homme aussi ! Dans quelques jours on sera libres !

- Oui, mais c'est long ! Trop long ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Mon petit garçon me manque... Et j'ai toujours peur d'accoucher ici... »

Enfin, au matin du 7 août, une clé vint se tourner dans la serrure de la cellule. Un gendarme, souriant, entra pour réveiller Olympe dont les yeux étaient à peine ouverts.

« Citoyenne du Puget ? C'est toi ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? »

Le visage d'Olympe était figé. Une nouvelle fois, elle redoutât d'être emmenée à la mort malgré sa grossesse, loin de penser que l'on venait peut-être pour la libérer.

« N'aies pas peur, tu peux sortir, viens avec moi.

- Et les autres prisonniers ? Et mon ami qui...

- Pas eux, juste toi.

- Avoue, tu m'emmènes à la charrette des condamnés, c'est ça ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Mais non ! Tu as juste une bonne étoile qui te permet de sortir plus tôt que les autres. Allez, on y va ! »

La jeune femme fixa son codétenu avec un regard douloureux. Le vieil homme la salua de loin, il aurait aimé la suivre, partir, retrouver sa vie d'avant, mais il était content pour elle.

« Adieu, la belle ! Bonne chance ! Salue ton petiot pour moi !

- Je n'y manquerai pas... Adieu ! »

Olympe marchait dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du greffe en suivant le gendarme demeuré silencieux. Le chemin jusqu'à la liberté était long. À tout instant elle craignait qu'il ne change d'avis, et qu'au dernier moment il ne la reconduise à sa cellule ou, pire, dans le 'Carré des Douze'. Mais il n'en fut rien. Ce trajet jusqu'à la Cour du Mai, jusqu'à la rue, lui rappela la tentative avortée pour libérer Marie-Antoinette. La souveraine n'avait pas eu le bonheur de connaître le même dénouement...

« Citoyen, pourquoi ai-je été libérée avant les autres ? Tu peux me le dire, maintenant...

- Le citoyen Tallien a signé ton ordre de libération.

- Je ne le connais même pas ! Comment ça se fait ?

- J'en sais rien, tu verras avec lui. »

Olympe n'en revenait pas. Elle ne connaissait Jean-Lambert Tallien que de nom, il était un député Montagnard à la Convention, Danton le fréquentait, ça n'allait pas plus loin. Enfin, elle arriva au bureau du greffe, son nom quitta le registre d'écrou, elle abandonnait son numéro pour retrouver une identité.

« Tu es libre, citoyenne, tu peux t'en aller. »

Le greffier ne rajouta pas qu'elle avait eu la chance de sortir vivante de la Conciergerie, mais le cœur y était. Une fois Olympe sortie, le soleil lui brûla les yeux. Ce 7 août était une bien belle journée pour recouvrer sa liberté ! Remontant les marches de la Cour du Mai vers le boulevard du Palais, Olympe tomba nez à nez avec Lazare, en chair et en os, qui l'attendait.

« Lazare !

- Olympe ! Mon amour... »

Le jeune homme lui tendit les bras, elle s'y précipita avec bonheur. Lui aussi avait survécu, il était là, libre, elle était contre lui, elle était heureuse. Pleurant de joie, elle le regardait, caressait son visage pour s'assurer que c'était bien son amant, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Mon Olympe... Je suis tellement soulagé que tu sois en vie ! Et le bébé... ?

- Il va bien. Il me pèse, c'est horrible ! J'ai redouté qu'il naisse en prison, finalement il naîtra au _Sans-Culotte_...

- Mon amour, tu es tellement pâle ! Mon Dieu ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi... Pour notre enfant...

- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur... C'était abominable ! Même après la mort de Robespierre je tremblais qu'on ne vienne me chercher pour m'exécuter... Petit Ronan va bien ? Où est-il ? Tu l'as vu ? Je veux le voir ! Et Solène ? Charlotte ? Nicolas ?

- Ton fils va bien, il est chez toi, à Barbechat. Mais viens, je te ramène à ton café, quelqu'un là-bas t'attend avec impatience pour le rouvrir... On parlera là-bas, ce sera plus tranquille.

- Le rouvrir ?

- Oui, tu vas voir. »

La jeune femme marchait lentement, collée contre Lazare. Il la soutenait comme il le pouvait, n'appréciant pas plus que ça que la future maman restât debout trop longtemps. Olympe savourait sa liberté et son amour retrouvés. Pour la première fois depuis son arrestation, elle rayonnait de bonheur. Humant à pleins poumons l'air ambiant, elle reconnut la puanteur habituelle de Paris, mais d'une certaine façon, c'était bon de sentir cette odeur. Celle de la liberté, d'une capitale vivante et enfin libérée de ses bourreaux, et non les effluves permanentes d'urine et de sueur de sa cellule. Marchant main dans la main, profitant du soleil radieux qui brillait, les deux amoureux arrivèrent rue de la Ferronnerie. Au loin, Olympe reconnut Nicolas et lui fit un grand signe de la main en souriant.

« Nicolas ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

- Olympe ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi... Pour ton enfant...

- Je vais bien, maintenant. Je suis vivante, libre, mon bébé va bien et je sais qu'il aura un père. Je ne demande rien de plus. Mais le café... Des scellés ? Carrément ?

- Oui. Le jour de ton arrestation ils ont tout fouillé, ils ont trouvé la cave, des lettres de la Reine, des passeports. Ils ont tout fermé et nous ont mis à la porte. Mais maintenant le _Sans-Culotte_ peut rouvrir, tu es à nouveau la maîtresse des lieux. »

Le jeune homme tendit les clés à Olympe, qui arrachait les scellés d'une main de fer. Elle disait adieu à la tyrannie, à la Terreur, elle reprenait ses marques et retrouvait son ancienne place. Ouvrant la porte, elle ne put que constater l'immense bazar laissé par les gendarmes. Tables renversées, tentures déchirées, chaises brisées, la trappe de la cave grande ouverte... C'était à pleurer.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Un travail de plusieurs mois fichu en l'air ! Eh bien, ils n'ont pas plaisanté... ! Je suppose qu'à l'étage c'est la même chose ?

- Oui, ils ont tout fouillé, même dans la chambre de Petit Ronan. Ils ont soulevé tes draps et tripoté tes chemises avec un rire gras. Je les aurais volontiers frappés et fichus dehors, ces ordures !

- Tu as eu bien fait de ne pas bouger, ils s'en seraient pris à toi, t'auraient peut-être même emmenés. Quel désordre ! Il va falloir travailler dur pour rendre à ce café son allure d'antan ! »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son comptoir. Les verres non brisés étaient rares, mais Lazare en trouva quand même trois, et récupéra un fond d'eau de vie qui n'avait visiblement pas intéressé les gendarmes, contrairement aux bouteilles de vin. Il remplit les verres qu'il apporta à une table tandis que Nicolas ramenait trois chaises ayant survécu au massacre. Olympe s'installa avec soulagement sur l'une d'elle et but, de façon fort peu féminine pour une fois, sa boisson d'un seul trait.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est au calme, dites-moi tout. Parlez-moi de mon fils, il me manque tellement...

- Nicolas, c'est toi qui en as le plus fait, alors à toi l'honneur, suggéra Lazare en tenant Olympe contre lui.

- Petit Ronan va bien, il est à la campagne avec Charlotte et Solène. Comme je te le disais, après la fouille des gendarmes nous sommes restés dehors, juste le temps de prendre des affaires et de sortir. Ton fils a même oublié son ours en chiffon, il était malheureux comme les pierres !

- Mon pauvre bébé ! Je le lui rapporterai...

- Une fois mis à la porte, Solène a suivi ton conseil, on a trouvé une voiture et on est partis vers la maison Mazurier. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de rester là-bas, à l'abri, quand toi tu risquais ta vie ici. J'ai juste passé deux jours sur place pour aider aux plus gros travaux comme vider les vieux meubles et restaurer d'anciens lits trouvés à la cave. Ensuite je suis reparti pour Paris en laissant Solène, Charlotte et le petit. Elles m'ont promis de remettre la maison en ordre si tu parvenais, au mieux, à sortir de prison, et sinon pour y rester si tu avais été...

- Exécutée, oui. Je vois. Mais tu as fait une folie en revenant ici ! Tu aurais dû rester là-bas !

- Je ne pouvais pas ! Je devenais fou !

- Où as-tu vécu ?

- Dans une auberge de la rue Saint-Honoré. Je voulais savoir où tu étais enfermée, s'ils prévoyaient de te transférer à la Conciergerie et de faire ton procès.

- Et tu as pu te renseigner ?

- Oui, je suis allé voir le Baron de Batz, je me suis présenté comme l'un de tes amis, un ancien serveur du café avant sa mise à sac. Je lui ai dit que l'on t'avait arrêtée mais que je n'en savais pas plus. Il m'a aidé. Grâce à son réseau, il a appris que tu étais aux Carmes avec... Hum... Lazare, ajouta-t-il en regardant douloureusement le petit couple. Et que tu attendais d'être transférée. Ensuite il est parti pour la Suisse, sa tête était mise à prix. »

Olympe regardait dans le vide. Ainsi, tandis qu'elle croupissait en prison, ses amis continuaient de se mobiliser pour elle. Elle était touchée, émue, son cœur se serrait et ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

« Ne pleure pas... C'est fini, maintenant.

- Pour moi, ça ne le sera jamais. J'ai vécu un enfer, ça ne s'effacera plus de ma mémoire, mais j'irai de l'avant comme je l'ai toujours fait. Et je sais que vous serez tous là pour m'y aider. En tout cas, merci d'être revenu et resté au péril de ta vie...

- C'était la moindre des choses à faire. Tu n'as pas hésité à mettre ta vie en jeu pour me sauver d'une mort certaine lors de la mise à sac des Tuileries, je te devais bien cette aide.

- Et après avoir appris où j'étais, qu'as-tu fait ?

- Pas grand-chose. Je préférais rester anonyme, je t'étais plus utile libre qu'en prison. J'ai surveillé tous les jours les départs des Carmes, voir si tu n'étais pas dans l'une des charrettes. »

Nicolas s'arrêta un instant et toisait la jeune femme. Il était heureux de la retrouver, pourtant il comprenait bien que, durant leur séjour commun en prison, elle et Lazare s'étaient rapprochés, qu'au fond ils s'aimaient toujours, que leur bébé les liait et que, malgré Solène, ils reprendraient leur vie commune. Son estomac se noua, jamais elle n'aurait pour lui ces doux sentiments qu'il rêvait de lui inspirer. Son courage, son soutien, sa présence à Paris ne lui suffisaient pas, il était un bon ami, elle l'appréciait beaucoup, mais c'était tout, et c'était difficile à admettre.

« Et donc, renifla Olympe qui reprenait des couleurs, tu es venu tous les jours aux Carmes pour me voir sortir ?

- Oui. Le 24, je t'ai vue quitter la prison, j'ai compris qu'ils t'emmenaient à la Conciergerie pour te juger et te condamner. J'ai suivi le cortège de loin, tu ne m'as pas vu mais je t'observais. Tu étais digne, ça m'a fait penser à la Reine. »

La comparaison fit doucement sourire Olympe. C'était un beau compliment, mais, vu le sort de Marie-Antoinette, c'était maladroit.

« Je me suis présenté à la Conciergerie pour obtenir des informations sur ton procès. On m'a sèchement répondu qu'il aurait lieu le lendemain à huis-clos. Je suis donc rentré à l'auberge, et le 25 au soir j'y suis retourné pour connaître le verdict. On m'a annoncé la mort, sans surprise, prévue pour après la naissance de ton enfant.

- C'est ça qui m'a sauvée. Si je n'avais pas été enceinte, je serai déjà morte. Je dois la vie à mon bébé... ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Lazare.

- Le lendemain, Robespierre, qui se terrait chez les Duplay, est monté à la Tribune. Il a répété ses discours habituels, alourdissant les peines contre les traîtres, renforçant le pouvoir du Comité de Salut Public et maintenant la Terreur. Les députés l'ont hué, il est parti, vexé, au Club des Jacobins où ses partisans l'ont acclamé.

- Et ensuite ? Comment ils en sont venus à l'exécuter ?

- Barras, Fouché et Tallien, qui étaient sur la liste des futurs condamnés de Robespierre, se sont ligués contre lui. Ils ont convaincu les députés de la Plaine de se lier à eux. Le lendemain, à la Convention, les députés se sont associés pour réduire Robespierre et ses amis à néant. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'exprimer, le public appelait à la chute du 'tyran'. Mis hors la loi, ils ont été arrêtés et conduits à la prison du Luxembourg. Seul Robespierre a été relâché et acclamé. Pendant la nuit, la Convention et la Commune se sont opposées, l'une luttant contre l'Incorruptible, l'autre le soutenant. Le conflit a duré toute la nuit en piétinant, les sans-culottes n'ont pas bougé, les Jacobins prenaient des décisions sans agir. Finalement, les hommes menés par Barras ont appréhendé Robespierre qui a tenté de se tirer une balle dans la tête mais s'est manqué. Son frère s'est jeté par la fenêtre sans succès, Le Bas s'est suicidé, Couthon s'est blessé et Saint-Just a été le seul à s'être rendu sans difficulté. Le bruit de la chute de l'Incorruptible a circulé partout dans Paris, jusqu'aux prisons. Robespierre a été emmené à la Conciergerie, et, sans procès, a été conduit à la guillotine, le visage bandé, avec ses amis.

- J'ai manqué pas mal de choses, à ce que je vois ! Je pense avoir vu le convoi de Robespierre dans la Conciergerie. Tôt le matin, j'ai entendu du bruit, vu des lumières, puis plus rien.

- C'est bien possible.

- En tout cas, je suis ravie qu'il ait péri et que je m'en sois sortie ! Il a tout fait pour m'abattre ! J'ai bien compris ça, pendant mon procès. Il a attendu que Georges et Camille ne soient plus là pour me protéger et pour me faire tomber...

- Ça ne m'étonne pas... soupira Nicolas qui aurait aimé en savoir plus sur le procès d'Olympe, mais qui jugeait le moment inopportun.

- Moi non plus. Le premier jour où je l'ai vu, Camille a commis l'imprudence de lui dire ce que je faisais avant de venir vivre ici. J'ai vu son regard changer, s'assombrir. J'ai aussitôt senti son aversion, sa dangerosité. Hélas, personne ne m'a crue... Aujourd'hui, ils sont tous morts...

- Tu es vivante, c'est le principal.

- Oui... Tout à l'heure tu me parlais de Tallien. Le garde qui m'a libérée m'a dit que si je suis sortie aujourd'hui, c'est à lui que je le dois, tu en sais plus sur le sujet... ?

- Là, je laisse Lazare te répondre...

- C'est Rose qui lui a demandé ce service, enchaîna Peyrolles.

- Rose ? Elle est en vie ? s'exclama Olympe, étonnée mais ravie.

- Oui. Hier, grâce à Tallien, elle a pu sortir de prison. Elle lui a également demandé de me faire libérer et, si tu étais toujours vivante, de signer ton ordre de libération et de te rendre ton café. Il l'a fait.

- Oh ma Rose... ! Elle est adorable ! Nous lui devons une fière chandelle ! Et ensuite ?

- Une fois dehors, je suis retourné ici où j'ai retrouvé Nicolas qui m'a raconté ce que j'ai manqué sur la fin de Robespierre, puis je suis venu te chercher à ta sortie de prison.

- J'ai encore du mal à croire à tout ce bonheur... En tout cas, j'irai voir Rose demain, la serrer dans mes bras et la remercier. C'est un ange !

- Et ensuite, que feras-tu ? questionna Nicolas, perplexe.

- Aller à Barbechat ! Mon fils me manque ! Je veux le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser... Et aussi rassurer Solène et Charlotte sur mon sort.

- Aller là-bas ? À quelques jours de la naissance du bébé ? Mais tu es folle, Olympe ! s'écria Lazare, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je m'en moque ! Je veux voir Petit Ronan, il me manque trop pour que j'attende la naissance du bébé ! Et si j'ai du mal à me remettre de la naissance ? Et si je meurs ? Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir serré une dernière fois mon fils dans mes bras ! J'ai survécu à tellement de choses que je tiendrai encore deux jours de plus à être secouée dans une voiture ! Au pire, je resterai là-bas jusqu'à ce que le bébé vienne au monde...

- Tête de mule ! Tu vas accoucher dans la malle-poste, oui ! En tout cas, je t'accompagne !

- Non ! Solène ne sait pas encore... Je veux la préparer à ton retour. Je prévois déjà sa réaction, je refuse qu'un esclandre éclate dans ma maison. Si elle te voit sur ses terres, là où tu as tué son père, elle va devenir folle. J'ai déjà vécu trop de malheurs pour que je ne la voie pas en plus en train de te faire la peau pendant que notre bébé naîtra ! Je lui expliquerai tout, je lui raconterai ce qui s'est passé, et elle s'y fera. Elle n'aura pas le choix. Au pire, la maison est bien assez grande pour qu'on vive chacun de notre côté sans se croiser toutes les cinq minutes. »

Lazare resta silencieux. D'une certaine façon, il comprenait les craintes d'Olympe, mais cela impliquait qu'il manque la naissance de son enfant... Néanmoins, après réflexion, c'était un sacrifice nécessaire. Et il aurait toute la vie devant lui, ensuite, pour voir le petit grandir.

« Très bien... Mais tu n'iras pas seule, alors. Nicolas, acceptes-tu d'accompagner Olympe jusqu'en Bretagne ?

- Avec plaisir ! De toute façon, j'aurais refusé qu'elle sillonne seule et dans son état les routes de France. C'eut été une folie ! C'est de toute façon une folie !

- Oh la la ! Je ne suis pas un morceau de sucre qui va fondre ! Mais d'accord, j'accepte... Et avant tout, je veux manger à ma faim et dormir ! Ça fait deux semaines que je ne fais plus une nuit complète... »

Il était aux environs de midi, Olympe déjeuna donc en compagnie de son ami et de son amant. Une soupe, du pain, un peu de vin que Nicolas partit acheter en catastrophe, de quoi soulager son estomac mis au régime sec depuis trop longtemps. À peine rassasiée, la jeune femme monta à l'étage pour retrouver des vêtements propres et son lit. Un vrai matelas et non une paillasse, sans mauvaises odeurs, sans gardes. C'était reposant. Enfin elle put dormir d'une traite jusqu'au lendemain tandis que Nicolas et Lazare entreprenaient de remettre le café en ordre.

**...**

Le lendemain de sa libération, Olympe se rendit chez Rose, rue de l'Université. Elle avait une immense dette envers elle, puisque c'était grâce à son amie qu'elle et Lazare avaient quitté leurs prisons aussi vite et qu'elle avait récupéré son café. Une amitié comme celle-ci valait de l'or, il fallait l'entretenir. Laissant son _Sans-Culotte_ à Nicolas et Peyrolles pour qu'ils continuent les travaux de rénovation du café, la jeune femme héla une voiture qui remonta les quais puis, traversant la Seine, rejoignit la rue où vivait Rose, non loin des Invalides. L'appartement était modeste, il n'y avait que quelques domestiques. La jeune Créole, dont les traits étaient aussi tirés que ceux d'Olympe, l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

« Olympe ! Tu en es sortie indemne, c'est miraculeux ! C'est un réel bonheur de te revoir !

- Mille mercis, Rose ! Si je suis déjà dehors, c'est grâce à toi et c'est merveilleux ! »

Ces effusions de joie auraient été exagérées en temps normal, mais lorsque l'on quitte une prison et que l'on échappe à la mort, rien n'est trop beau, on s'enthousiasme d'un petit rien.

« Viens, entre, raconte-moi tout... As-tu revu ton fils ?

- Non, pas encore. J'ai passé ma journée d'hier à dormir, j'en avais besoin. Mais je pars en Bretagne demain pour le retrouver.

- Comment ? Dans ton état et à quelques jours d'accoucher ? Mais tu perds le sens commun, Olympe !

- Oh tu ne vas pas me sermonner comme Lazare et Nicolas, si ?

- Mais ils ont eu raison, ça frôle l'inconscience de parcourir les routes ainsi !

- Mon bébé me manque ! Je veux le coller contre moi, passer ma main dans ses cheveux... C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

- Non... Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne peux que te comprendre, tu n'imagines pas ma joie quand j'ai retrouvé Eugène et Hortense ! Mais quand même... Et si ton bébé arrivait durant le voyage ?

- Eh bien, je m'arrêterais dans une auberge, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Tu es bornée, ma chérie !

- Oui, mais ça fait ma force ! Je tiens à aller là-bas... Et puis je ne serai pas seule, j'irai avec Nicolas, mon ami que tu as rencontré, et je laisserai le café à Lazare. Ensuite Nicolas reviendra à Paris pour l'aider.

- Ah oui, je me souviens de lui ! Un charmant jeune homme qui semble beaucoup t'aimer...

- Je lui ai sauvé la vie, il me voit toujours comme son ange-gardien, même si là, c'était plutôt l'inverse.

- Oh, tu peux me croire, il voit en toi bien plus qu'une protectrice ! Il fallait entendre comme il parlait de toi ! »

Olympe ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Même si elle n'était pas amoureuse de Nicolas et que Lazare était auprès d'elle, c'était toujours agréable de s'entendre dire qu'elle plaisait, qu'elle attirait un homme beau et bien fait comme l'ancien Suisse.

« Ah, tu rougis ! C'est mignon ! Tu as raison, il est beau garçon et sincère. Mais trêve de plaisanteries. Écoute, tu ne vas pas prendre la malle-poste pour y aller. Je vais m'arranger avec Tallien, il me prêtera sa voiture, ça sera plus sûr et plus rapide, tu ne t'arrêteras pas à chaque étape.

- Oh, merci, Rose ! Tu es formidable !

- De rien, c'est tout naturel ! Bon, et sinon, quels projets d'avenir as-tu ?

- Je veux simplement remonter la pente, épouser Lazare, tout vendre et partir au calme en Bretagne.

- Tu veux vendre ton café ? Et partir ? Oh, Olympe... »

Le sourire de Rose s'était effacé. Elle avait une nouvelle amie qu'elle appréciait énormément, une jeune femme courageuse et passionnée comme elle, en qui elle se retrouvait un peu, elle ne voulait pas la perdre.

« Paris ne m'a apporté que des malheurs et des souffrances. J'y ai perdu mon premier amour, mon père y est mort ainsi que mes amis. Ici, je n'ai plus que toi, Lazare et mon café.

- Et ton Lazare, il en pense quoi ? C'est un militaire. La vie sur les fronts, les batailles et les armes, ça doit lui manquer, non ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense. En tout cas, lorsque j'ai parlé de partager ma maison de Barbechat avec Solène, il n'a rien dit, donc ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Il n'évoque jamais son ancien emploi d'officier... Peut-être que la proximité de la mort l'a fait renoncer à certaines choses... ?

- C'est possible. Écoutes, si ton bonheur se trouve en Bretagne, alors vas-y, fonce. Mais promets-moi seulement de rester encore un peu, de relancer ton café, et de revenir me voir souvent. Tu me manquerais trop !

- Oui, c'est promis. Et puis la fermeture du _Sans-Culotte_ pendant ma détention m'a quelque peu ruinée. Je dois d'abord récupérer des fonds pour ensuite partir chez moi et finir de restaurer la maison. Alors, si ça peut te rassurer, je serai à Paris durant un bon moment. Un an, peut-être...

- Je t'aurais volontiers aidée, mais je suis dans la même situation que toi. Je ne vis que grâce à la charité de mes amis. Ceci dit, j'ai retrouvé Hoche, mon beau général ! Je sais qu'il me viendra en aide.

- Rassure-toi, mon café sera mon salut. Et tes enfants, comment vont-ils ?

- Ils vont bien. Je suis tellement heureuse de les avoir retrouvés ! Là, ils se promènent avec leur gouvernante, mais je te les présenterai. »

Olympe acquiesça. Assurément, elle serait ravie de rencontrer les fameux Hortense et Eugène dont Rose lui avait si souvent parlé. Mais, pour l'heure, c'était le temps des retrouvailles et des partages. Chacune raconta à l'autre la fin de son incarcération, Rose décrivit le soutien et les félicitations qu'elle avait reçues lors de sa libération, Olympe évoqua son procès et ses chefs d'accusation.

« Et ils étaient fondés ?

- Pour la plupart, oui.

- Tu as pris de gros risques en faisant tout ça !

- J'ai fait ce que je croyais être juste, je ne voulais pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que tous ces innocents meurent tandis que je menais une vie paisible dans mon café.

- Tu as tout de même failli en mourir !

- Je n'aime pas la lâcheté. Même si j'étais terrorisée à l'idée d'être exécutée, je savais que ça aurait été pour une bonne cause. Et maintenant que je ne risque plus rien, je peux te le dire : je ne regrette aucune de mes actions, et s'il fallait tout recommencer, je recommencerai, à quelques détails près, bien sûr... »

Olympe pouvait à présent dévoiler ses activités cachées à Rose, elle était à l'abri. Batz était en Suisse, la Terreur était terminée, personne ne lui reprocherait ces confidences.

« Je confirme, tu as été courageuse. Je n'aurais jamais fait tout ça !

- J'ai soutenu mes amis jusqu'au bout, tout simplement.

- C'est admirable ! Et puis, être partagée ainsi entre ton ancienne vie à Versailles et la nouvelle à Paris...

- Ce n'était pas facile, mais c'était possible ! Et avec Lazare, c'était une partie de mon ancienne vie qui revivait. Bon, je dois partir, ma Rose, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à préparer pour mon départ de demain. Mon Petit Ronan me manque trop pour que j'attende un jour de plus pour le revoir !

- Je te ferai envoyer la berline demain matin, tu pourras partir dès la première heure.

- Encore merci, ma Rose ! Tu es formidable ! Serre-moi dans tes bras, je reviendrai très vite avec mes enfants, je te les présenterai. Au revoir ! Prends soin de toi ! »

Les deux amies s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis Olympe retourna chez elle. Nicolas et Lazare avaient bien travaillé durant la journée, la jeune femme était ravie. Elle allait pouvoir repartir du bon pied, remettre le _Sans-Culotte_ en état et le rouvrir aux clients, l'argent devait de nouveau rentrer dans sa bourse.

**...**

Olympe trépignait d'impatience devant le _Sans-Culotte_. D'ici trois jours, elle reverrait Petit Ronan et pourrait le serrer dans ses bras. En attendant, tandis que Nicolas chargeait la berline gentiment prêtée par Tallien, le député ami de Rose, la jeune femme se lovait contre Lazare.

« Tu es sûre, alors ? Tu pars pour de vrai ?

- Oui, mon amour. Mais je reviendrai vite ! Et avec notre bébé...

- Bon, d'accord. J'espère que Solène ne posera pas trop de problèmes...

- Je l'espère aussi. Allez, un peu de patience. Déjà Nicolas reviendra ici lorsque je serai arrivée à Barbechat, il t'aidera à achever les travaux. Et ensuite, je serai de retour.

- Tu reviendras avec Charlotte ou Solène ?

- Je ne sais pas, celle qui voudra, peut-être les deux.

- Et laisser la maison à l'abandon ?

- Elle ne sera pas à l'abandon. Nous y retournerons régulièrement, et, si elle est bien retravaillée, elle sera toujours prête à nous accueillir. Allez, je dois partir, Nicolas m'attend dans la voiture.

- Je t'aime, Olympe.

- Moi aussi... »

La jeune femme embrassa Lazare avant de s'engouffrer dans la berline. Peyrolles regarda la voiture d'Olympe et de l'ancien Suisse partir pour trois jours de route, non sans une certaine appréhension, mais il savait son amante aux anges à l'idée de retrouver son fils. De son côté, la patronne du _Sans-Culotte_ souriait béatement. Très bientôt, elle serrerait son petit garçon dans ses bras, et, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas oublié l'ours en chiffon de Petit Ronan, il serait tout content de le retrouver. Et puis, très bientôt, son bébé viendrait au monde... Trois jours plus tard, en début d'après-midi, Olympe descendit enfin de la berline. Le voyage s'était bien passé, il avait été plus long que d'ordinaire mais les deux amis avaient fait plusieurs haltes en chemin, afin que la jeune femme puisse se reposer. Se faire secouer par les mauvaises routes de France n'était pas la chose la plus conseillée à une femme sur le point de donner la vie. Une fois descendue de voiture, Olympe regarda Nicolas en souriant.

« Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu avant de repartir ? Tu dois être fatigué et avoir soif !

- Non, rassure-toi. Pense seulement à Petit Ronan et à ton bébé, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Je me dépêche de rentrer pour aider Peyrolles à achever les rénovations du café, et au pire je m'arrêterai en route pour dormir.

- Très bien, comme tu préfères. Je te dis à très bientôt, alors !

- Au revoir, Olympe... »

La jeune femme suivit la berline des yeux puis marcha vers sa maison. Du chemin, tout était beau, fleuri, paradisiaque. L'image de sa cellule crasseuse et qui empestait l'urine était loin dans sa mémoire, la campagne était apaisante. Les prés étaient verts, il n'y manquait que des vaches et des chevaux. Le petit champ était défriché, les cultures semées, il fallait seulement attendre que ça pousse. Et puis la maison, toute blanche, brillait au soleil. Il y avait des fleurs, des oiseaux, des papillons, c'était merveilleux, presque imaginaire, irréel, utopique. Remontant l'allée qui menait à l'entrée, Olympe vit son fils qui jouait dans l'herbe. Son sourire illumina son visage, il était adorable, il avait grandi, il était beau, elle était fière.

« Petit Ronan ! Mon chéri ! »

Le garçonnet délaissa ses jouets pour tourner la tête vers sa maman. Aussitôt il se leva, tout sourire, et courut pour se jeter dans ses bras.

« Maman !

- Mon bébé ! Mon ange ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu es beau ! Laisse-moi te regarder. Tu as grandi, mon chéri !

- Maman, pourquoi tu es partie ?

- J'ai dû... M'absenter. Des méchantes personnes avaient des questions à me poser, mais maintenant c'est fini, je ne te laisserai plus jamais, je te le promets. Partout où j'irai, tu viendras avec moi. Et regarde qui je t'ai apporté ! conclut-elle en sortant l'ours de son sac.

- Doudou ! s'exclama le petit, tout sourire. »

Olympe en pleurait de bonheur. C'était bon d'enfouir son nez dans les cheveux rebelles de son fils, de le sentir contre elle, d'embrasser ses petites joues rondes, de savoir qu'il était là, près d'elle, en sécurité. Se relevant, elle attrapa la menotte de Petit Ronan et entra dans la maison où Solène s'affairait en cuisine tandis que Charlotte nettoyait et finissait les derniers rangements.

« Olympe ! Olympe, tu m'as trop manqué ! J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne sois...

- Eh non, Charlotte ! Tu vois, je suis toujours là ! sourit la jeune femme en caressant la joue du Petit Chat.

- Raconte-nous tout, ajouta Solène qui délaissa sa marmite.

- C'est tellement long !

- Oh, tu as le temps ! Tu ne repars pas tout de suite, quand même ?

- Non, pour rien au monde ! Ici, c'est le Paradis ! Je ne repartirai que lorsque le bébé sera né, avec l'une de vous deux, ou même les deux si vous le souhaitez. Le _Sans-Culotte_ est à nouveau en ma possession, il est en pleine rénovation. Ces rustres ont tout saccagé, c'est un massacre !

- Alors, dis-nous tout ! »

La jeune femme aurait aimé ne rien dire devant son fils, les dernières semaines n'ayant pas été des plus reluisantes. Mais il était encore petit, il ne comprendrait rien, de toute façon il était trop occupé à jouer avec son ours pour écouter. Et puis il lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle préférait le garder sur ses genoux encore un moment.

« On m'a enfermée à la prison des Carmes. C'était sinistre ! Mais là-bas, j'ai retrouvé Lazare... Osa-t-elle en guettant la réaction de Solène et Charlotte.

- Ah, il y était aussi ? émit sa 'belle-sœur' d'un air maussade.

- Oui. Il a participé à un nouveau complot du Baron de Batz et on l'a arrêté. Je me suis sentie beaucoup moins seule avec lui... Malgré notre situation délicate, il était très heureux de me savoir enceinte... Et puis j'ai rencontré une amie formidable, Rose de Beauharnais. Elle m'a rendu un fier service, mais je vous en parlerai tout à l'heure. »

Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Solène gardait le silence. Manifestement, aucune des deux n'était ravie d'apprendre un tel rapprochement entre Olympe et Peyrolles, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer la jeune femme concernant la suite des évènements.

« Et ensuite ? reprit Solène.

- On m'a emmenée à la Conciergerie le 25 juillet. Mon procès a eu lieu le lendemain. Je me suis défendue comme j'ai pu face à leurs accusations, c'était épuisant. Le soir, je suis retournée dans ma cellule en attendant mon exécution, prévue pour après la naissance du bébé. Deux jours après, j'ai senti comme une certaine agitation dans la prison. Le soir du 28, j'ai demandé à un garde ce qui se passait, c'est là que j'ai su que Robespierre avait été exécuté, que la Terreur était terminée, que j'étais sauvée.

- Tu as eu une chance énorme ! lança Solène, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oh oui ! C'est mon bébé qui m'a sauvée, sans lui j'aurais été exécutée le soir même de mon procès... Depuis que je suis sortie de prison, je profite de chaque moment, de chaque chose. La proximité de la mort rend philosophe ! Et donc, je continue... C'est grâce à Rose que j'ai pu sortir aussi vite. Elle est amie avec Tallien, le député, qui a signé mon ordre de libération et m'a rendu le _Sans-Culotte_. À ma sortie, j'ai eu le bonheur de retrouver Lazare, qui était aussi sorti de prison, ainsi que Nicolas qui m'attendait devant mon café. Ils m'ont raconté tout ce que j'avais manqué. »

Olympe reprit son souffle et but un verre d'eau. Il faisait déjà chaud, son récit commençait à être long.

« Tu veux manger ? J'ai fait de la soupe, proposa Solène qui fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu parler de son ennemi.

- Avec joie ! Les quignons de pain et les bouillons, je n'en peux plus ! protesta Olympe qui accueillit son assiette avec délice.

- Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

- Déjà, avoir mon bébé, sourit-elle, puis restaurer le café, le rouvrir, me refaire une réputation et un petit pécule, puis tout vendre et venir vivre ici. Je me donne un an, un an et demi maximum, pour m'installer définitivement en Bretagne.

- Si longtemps ? soupira sa 'belle-sœur'.

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler, de deuils à faire. Paris a pris une grande place dans ma vie, même si ça n'a pas toujours été pour mon plus grand bonheur. Quand tout aura été posé, pensé et réfléchi, je pourrai partir sans me retourner.

- Tout à l'heure, tu parlais de Lazare... ?

- Oui. Je ne vous le cache pas, et vous devez sans doute vous en douter, mais nous nous sommes rapprochés en prison. Je l'ai retrouvé, je l'aime toujours, au fond je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment cessé de l'aimer... Et puis nous allons avoir un bébé, il n'est donc plus question de nous séparer, il m'a juré de m'épouser si nous quittions la prison... »

Olympe guettait, inquiète, les réactions de Solène et Charlotte, qui restaient désespérément silencieuses. D'un coup, l'ambiance se fit lourde, seuls les babillements de Petit Ronan jouant avec son doudou se faisaient entendre.

« Vous ne dites rien... ?

- Que voudrais-tu que l'on te dise ? répondit sèchement Solène. Tu crois vraiment que je vais me réjouir à l'idée que tu épouses l'assassin de mon père ?

- Un homme qui tirait sur tout ce qui bouge ! renchérit Charlotte.

- Mais c'est du passé, tout ça ! C'était l'ancien Lazare ! Celui qui obéissait aux ordres parce qu'on l'avait formé ainsi ! Solène, l'homme qui a tué ton père n'est pas le Lazare que j'aime, que j'ai vu en prison avec moi, prêt à oublier sa carrière de militaire, prêt à se faire guillotiner à ma place pour me sauver la vie ! Croyez-vous vraiment que je sois restée la même depuis que je suis arrivée à la Cour quand j'avais quinze ans ?

- Toi, tu n'as tué personne !

- Non, mais j'ai évolué et grandi. J'étais très amie avec Marie-Antoinette, j'ai fini par me rallier à ses ennemis par amour pour Ronan, j'ai réussi à soutenir des amitiés totalement opposées. Je n'ai tué personne, mais j'ai changé. Et lui aussi, il a changé. C'est si difficile à admettre ? »

Le silence pesant reprit. Lassée, Olympe opta pour la franchise, elle avait déjà renoncé à Lazare une fois, elle ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur. Après avoir perdu Ronan, elle ne voulait pas encore perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle souhaitait attraper le bonheur au moment où il passait devant elle et se reconstruire ainsi.

« Bon, de toute façon, je ne vous demande pas de l'aimer, ni de m'approuver. Je l'aime, il m'aime, je vais bientôt donner le jour à notre bébé. Que vous y consentiez ou non, Lazare et moi allons vivre ensemble et très certainement nous marier. Libre à vous de me suivre ou non. Acceptez seulement mon choix, essayez de le supporter sans lui cracher au visage, tentez de me comprendre...

- C'est impossible... soupira l'ancienne fille de joie, les yeux dans le vague.

- Solène, crois-tu que je sois heureuse de voir mon fils privé de son père ? J'aurais tout donné, même ma vie, pour que Ronan soit toujours vivant, pour qu'il soit mon époux, pour qu'il voie son enfant grandir. Ce petit bébé que je porte a la chance d'avoir son père bien en vie, qui m'aime et qui est prêt à m'épouser. Je refuse de le priver de cette affection qui a tant manqué à Petit Ronan. Lazare adoptera mon fils, il l'éduquera, en fera un homme bon, fier et généreux, qui réussira tout ce que ton frère n'a pas pu faire. Tu ne te rappelles pas à quel point il était triste lorsque Lazare est parti ? Rien que le fait de regarder ses soldats de plomb le faisait pleurer ! Voir ton neveu heureux, avec un père adoptif qui l'aime, ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites de mieux pour lui ? »

Les paroles d'Olympe étaient pleines de bon sens. Même Charlotte avait fini par baisser sa garde et avait l'air de se sentir soudain penaude en songeant à tout le mal qu'elle avait dit sur Peyrolles. Seule Solène restait de marbre.

« Et si nous vivons ici, la maison est assez grande pour la diviser en deux parties. Une que nous habiterons avec Lazare, Petit Ronan et le bébé à naître, et une où tu vivras et où tu feras ta vie. Tu n'auras même pas à côtoyer Lazare à longueur de journée ! Il y a bien assez de champs pour que vous n'ayez pas à travailler dans le même ! Laisse-le racheter ses péchés, expier ses fautes, te prouver que malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire, il a un bon fond... »

Charlotte se rapprocha de Solène et lui secoua le bras pour la faire réagir, mais l'ancienne fille de joie conservait son mutisme et restait campée sur ses positions. Olympe la fixait avec des yeux douloureux. Elle voulait tout combiner, rendre heureux ceux qu'elle aimait et qui lui étaient chers. Elle redoutait de voir sa 'belle-sœur' partir, tout abandonner, et de ne plus jamais la revoir. Achevant sa soupe, la jeune femme se leva et déposa son fils sur un siège où il continuait de jouer.

« Je ne vous demande pas une réponse immédiate. Je suis encore là pour un bon moment et je ne repartirai que lorsque je me serai bien remise de mes couches. D'ici là, vous avez le temps de vous décider... En attendant, je vais allez me reposer, je suis épuisée. »

Olympe allait monter à l'étage quand Charlotte courut vers elle et lui attrapa la manche.

« Je ne te garantis pas d'arriver un jour à l'apprécier, Olympe, mais je te promets d'essayer. De faire ça pour toi et pour tes enfants. Dans ce cas, je reviens avec toi au café et je t'aiderai comme je le pourrai !

- Merci, mon Petit Chat... Tu es un amour, murmura la jeune femme en serrant son amie contre son cœur. »


	36. Thermidor

**Chapitre 36 : Thermidor**

Les jours qui suivirent le retour d'Olympe furent calmes. Solène s'efforçait d'être aimable, mais elle évitait soigneusement toute discussion en rapport avec Lazare. Sa victoire, lorsqu'elle était parvenue à le faire chasser du _Sans-Culotte_, était bien loin. Pour oublier ce sujet délicat, l'ancienne fille de joie avait fouillé dans la cave de la maison afin de retrouver le berceau qu'elle et Ronan avaient occupé à leur naissance. Plein de poussière et de toiles d'araignées, il eut tôt fait d'être nettoyé et remis en état par la jeune femme. De son côté, Olympe pouvait enfin respirer l'air pur de la Bretagne, loin des odeurs putrides de Paris, et se reposer. La prison lui semblait loin, les fantômes de ses amis morts trop tôt s'amenuisaient sans pour autant disparaître. Charlotte était aux petits soins pour son amie, qui se sentait bien entourée et était prête à affronter un nouvel accouchement. La naissance de Petit Ronan lui revenait en mémoire. À cette époque, Lucile et Gabrielle étaient là pour l'assister. Le fait que l'épouse de Danton ait déjà eu un fils l'avait rassurée, mais c'était il y a longtemps... Le 20 août, vers six heures du matin, tandis que la chaleur de l'été ne se décidait pas à laisser sa place à un temps plus clément, Olympe ressentit les premières douleurs de l'enfantement. S'efforçant de rester calme, elle appela Charlotte et Solène à la rescousse. Paniquée, le Petit Chat se contentait de courir partout pour aller chercher ce que l'ancienne fille de joie lui indiquait de prendre.

« Charlotte, écoute-moi, calme-toi... Va prendre des serviettes et une bassine d'eau chaude, et reviens me voir. »

La jeune fille de seize ans n'avait jamais assisté à une naissance, elle se sentait totalement perdue. Fort heureusement, durant son séjour au Palais-Royal, Solène avait plusieurs fois aidé ses compagnes d'infortune - celles qui n'avaient pas eu à faire à une faiseuse d'anges - à mettre leurs enfants au monde. Olympe s'en trouva rassurée, et de toute façon elle connaissait déjà le processus. La naissance s'annonça moins pénible que celle de Petit Ronan, moins longue aussi. Vers dix heures du matin, un cri de bébé fendit l'air et alerta le voisinage que l'enfant était né. La jeune femme, en sueur, épuisée et les cheveux défaits, respirait dans son lit. Sa 'belle-sœur' arriva vers elle en tenant le nourrisson contre son cœur.

« C'est un petit garçon, Olympe ! Il te ressemble ! »

La jeune femme était aux anges, elle souriait béatement devant le petit bout de chou qui s'agitait dans ses bras.

« Il est beau comme tout ! s'émerveillait la jeune maman en caressant les joues rebondies du bébé.

- Tu as déjà décidé du prénom que tu lui donnerais ?

- Lazare André Joseph Henri de Peyrolles. Comme son père, ses grands-pères et en hommage à Rose, dont l'un des prénoms est Josèphe. Mais je pense que, comme son frère, il aura droit à un surnom.

- Un surnom comme... Petit Lazare, par exemple ?

- C'est tout à fait à ça que je pensais, rit Olympe en constatant, avec joie, que Solène semblait se dérider. »

Les deux femmes furent interrompues par un petit coup assené contre la porte, suivi des grognements de Charlotte.

« Non, Petit Ronan reste ici ! Tu ne peux pas rentrer !

- Maman !

- Laisse, Charlotte. Il connaîtra son frère, comme ça, sourit la jeune femme. »

Le garçonnet courut jusqu'au lit de sa mère et regarda le bébé avec grand étonnement. Les yeux écarquillés, il semblait à la fois fasciné et effrayé par ce paquet de langes gémissant et gigotant.

« Mon chéri, c'est ton petit frère. Il s'appelle Lazare.

- Comme Lazare ?

- Oui, comme lui, exactement, sourit-elle, émue.

- Il est petit !

- C'est normal, toi aussi tu étais petit comme ça lorsque tu es né. Tu veux le toucher ? »

Petit Ronan hocha de la tête et déposa un timide baiser sur le front du bébé, ce qui amusa Charlotte et Solène. Olympe regardait fièrement ses deux fils, ils étaient différents mais aussi mignons l'un que l'autre. Le garçonnet, toujours farouche, descendit du lit de sa maman et repartit jouer avec son ours en chiffon tandis que le Petit Chat prenait le nourrisson dans ses bras pour le mettre dans son berceau.

« Il est magnifique, ton fils, Olympe ! Et il ne ressemble pas trop à son père, c'est formidable !

- Charlotte !

- Je plaisante, oh la la ! Un peu d'humour, que diable !

- Mouais...

- Si si, je t'assure ! Et toi, Solène, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Qu'il est très beau... »

La jeune femme avait l'air partagée entre l'antipathie que lui inspirait Peyrolles et l'affection qu'elle portait déjà au petit bébé qui s'était endormi dans son berceau. Olympe la regardait en souriant. La victoire semblait se profiler à l'horizon, il était probable que Petit Lazare parvienne à attendrir le cœur de Solène. De son côté, la jeune femme s'endormit, vaincue par la fatigue.

**...**

Deux semaines après la naissance de Petit Lazare, Olympe était totalement remise de ses émotions. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de retourner au _Sans-Culotte_ et de présenter leur bébé à son amant, qui devait l'attendre de pied ferme. Le travail l'attendait, il ne fallait plus traîner. La jeune femme reprit donc la route de Paris avec ses fils et Charlotte début septembre. Au matin du départ, tandis que le Petit Chat vérifiait leurs bagages, Solène rattrapa sa 'belle-sœur' avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison.

« Olympe, j'ai réfléchi... Je n'aime pas Lazare, je ne l'aimerai jamais, je lui en voudrai éternellement d'avoir assassiné mon père. Mais... Mais je n'ai pas à m'interposer entre lui et toi, ni à me mêler de ta vie. Et ton bébé est tellement mignon ! Il aura besoin de son père, Petit Ronan aussi... Alors, dès que tu décideras de quitter Paris pour venir vivre ici, saches que la maison sera toujours prête à vous accueillir tous les quatre... Et, bien entendu, je serai là à ton mariage.

- Solène, tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureuse ! Merci ! Merci... »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent sous le regard bienveillant de Charlotte, ravie de les voir enfin réconciliées. La sœur de Ronan avait une forte personnalité, elle était têtue, presque autant qu'Olympe, et n'aimait pas avoir tort. Elle venait de faire un effort surhumain pour aller contre ses appréhensions et son hostilité envers Lazare, et sa 'belle-sœur' en était tout à fait consciente. Enfin prêtes à partir, la jeune maman et son amie marchèrent vers le chemin lorsque le Petit Chat s'arrêta et se retourna vers Solène. L'ancienne fille de joie préférait vivre à Barbechat, loin de la capitale. Elle n'avait pas peur de rester seule dans la maison de son enfance, elle serait là pour la garder toujours prête à recevoir la 'famille' en Bretagne.

« Allez, viens avec nous, Solène ! suppliait une dernière fois Charlotte. Tu es sûre de vouloir rester là ?

- Je reviendrai vous voir, mais la maison ne tournera pas toute seule ! Et le _Sans-Culotte_ n'a plus besoin d'un personnel démesuré. Rassurez-vous ! Et au pire, je prendrai un chien, il me protègera ! »

Olympe leva les yeux au ciel en riant. Un chien comme garde du corps, on aura tout vu ! Le petit groupe reprit donc la malle-poste dans le sens inverse et rejoignit Paris en un peu plus de deux jours, à cause d'un mauvais temps mal à propos en ce début de septembre. À son retour, la jeune femme put constater que Nicolas et Lazare avaient été très efficaces. Le _Sans-Culotte_ avait quasiment retrouvé son ancien aspect, il ne lui restait plus qu'à achever de remplacer le mobilier et à se réapprovisionner.

« Et la cave, on en fait quoi ? demanda l'ancien Suisse.

- On la ferme et on la condamne. Elle ne servira plus à rien, maintenant. Le Baron de Batz est loin, les dangers ont disparu. J'y laisse mes souvenirs douloureux et je la ferme à clé ! »

De son côté, Lazare accueillit son amante et son fils avec une joie démesurée. Il était loin, l'officier cruel qui aimait l'odeur du sang et de la poudre... À présent, c'était un papa fier et totalement béat devant son bébé.

« Mon amour, il est magnifique ! En plus, il te ressemble !

- Avec le temps, je suis certaine qu'il te ressemblera davantage ! J'ai vécu ça avec Petit Ronan, plus il grandit, plus il ressemble à son père, c'est incroyable ! »

La petite famille semblait aux anges. En retrouvant Lazare, Petit Ronan lui sauta au cou, ravi de retrouver son compagnon de jeux préféré, celui qui lui avait appris à manier les soldats de plomb comme un véritable chef de guerre. La jeune femme était heureuse, les temps si sombres et effrayants étaient loin. Charlotte retrouva Nicolas qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, mais qu'elle dut consoler de voir une nouvelle fois Olympe s'éloigner de lui. Au _Sans-Culotte_, chacun finit par reprendre ses marques. La patronne attribua à tout le monde son nouveau rôle. Nicolas au service avec Lazare, Charlotte et elle-même à la cuisine et au comptoir. Olympe se revoyait en 1791 lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le café avec son père. Il lui manquait, il serait fier d'elle et de ses petits-fils, de la voir se battre ainsi pour survivre. Ainsi, à la fin de septembre, le _Sans-Culotte_ rouvrit officiellement ses portes. Les clients, anciens fidèles ou nouveaux séduits, acclamèrent la patronne. Une victime de la Terreur qui avait survécu, tenu tête à l'Incorruptible et continuait de mener sa vie de femme et de mère, c'était admirable. Ils étaient également très heureux de revoir Lazare et d'apprendre que le couple avait eu un fils. Désormais, le _Sans-Culotte_ avait deux mascottes : Petit Ronan et Petit Lazare. La jeune femme était touchée et fière de voir tout ce soutien qu'on lui apportait. Elle convia même Rose afin de lui faire rencontrer ses enfants et goûter son fameux chocolat. La petite Créole emmena avec elle sa fille Hortense, âgée de onze ans.

« Olympe, voici ma fille.

- Enchantée, jeune demoiselle !

- Bonjour, madame !

- Tu peux m'appeler Olympe, tu sais. Il n'y a pas de 'madame' ici ! sourit-elle. Tu n'as pas amené Eugène, Rose ?

- Il est avec Hoche, aux armées. Il a treize ans, ce sera bientôt un homme, je veux qu'il devienne un bon militaire. Et ton fils ? Et ton bébé ? Fille ou garçon ? »

Olympe sourit, monta à l'étage pour prendre Petit Lazare dans ses bras et retourna voir Rose, suivie de Petit Ronan.

« Mon chéri, dit-elle à son fils aîné, dis bonjour à Rose et à Hortense !

- Oh, il est adorable ! s'extasia la jeune Créole. Il a certaines de tes expressions, et la couleur de cheveux, c'est la même !

- Je trouve qu'il ne me ressemble pas assez, il tient plus de son père ! Mais ce n'est pas un mal, je revois mon Ronan à travers lui. »

Le petit, timide, restait collé à sa maman, ne regardant Rose et Hortense qu'en coin. L'adolescente, une jolie blonde aux cheveux ondulés et aux yeux verts en amande, l'impressionnait. Il avait l'habitude des fils Danton et du petit Horace, à peine plus âgés ou plus jeunes que lui, et puis c'étaient des garçons. Alors forcément, une demoiselle de onze ans...

« Et voici mon autre fils !

- Il est mignon à croquer ! Comment l'as-tu appelé ?

- Lazare André Joseph Henri. Joseph en référence à toi, ma Rose, toi qui m'as tellement apporté !

- Oh, je suis touchée ! Je suis fière qu'il porte mon prénom !

- Accepterais-tu d'en être la marraine ?

- Mais avec joie ! sourit la Créole, toute excitée. Concernant Hortense, l'an prochain, si je parviens à amasser assez d'argent, elle ira dans l'école créée par madame Campan, l'ancienne femme de chambre de Marie-Antoinette.

- Je m'en souviens, je l'ai connue lorsque j'étais à Versailles. J'ignorais qu'elle avait fondé une école.

- C'est pour les jeunes filles de bonne famille, un peu comme la Maintenon de Louis XIV avait fait à Saint-Cyr. »

Rose devint une habituée des lieux. Elle entraînait à sa suite Thérésa Cabarrus - la maîtresse de Tallien - qu'Olympe avait connue en prison, l'une de ses amies qui faisaient et défaisaient les modes, avec Juliette Récamier. En effet, le trio de jeunes femmes était de toutes les fêtes, de tous les bals. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que l'amie d'Olympe s'en sortait financièrement. Seul le vaste réseau amical qu'elle s'était créé lui permettait de subsister, et la jeune femme en faisait partie, de bon cœur.

« Tu es adorable, merci, Olympe ! Tu me sauves !

- C'est normal. Tu ne m'as pas oubliée lorsque tu as quitté les Carmes.

- Pour te remercier, je te convie avec moi à un 'bal des victimes', ça t'intéresse ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tous ceux qui ont perdu un proche durant la Terreur, ou simplement qui sont allés en prison, viennent avec une coiffure 'à la victime'. Tu peux te couper les cheveux au ras de la nuque ou arborer un ruban rouge autour du cou.

- Je trouve ça sinistre et glauque !

- C'est une façon de faire un pied-de-nez à cette guillotine qui nous a fait passer des nuits sans sommeil !

- Même... Et puis je ne veux pas couper mes cheveux et je n'ai rien à me mettre.

- Allez, viens ! Je te prête une robe ! Une coiffure relevée, un ruban rouge, tu seras parfaite ! Ça te changera de ton café, tu y rencontreras des nouvelles personnes. Emmène Lazare, Nicolas et Charlotte !

- Ils aimeraient encore moins que moi d'y aller !

- Propose-leur quand même de t'accompagner, tu verras bien ! »

Olympe soupira. Ces bals étaient une idée saugrenue, beaucoup trop déplacée et osée aux yeux de la jeune femme. Mais soit, une fois, elle irait. Et pas plus ! Elle voulait avant tout faire plaisir à Rose.

**...**

Habillée selon la mode antique, la jeune femme se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise. Sa robe, légèrement transparente, laissait apparaître ses formes restées assez harmonieuses malgré ses deux grossesses, le tout pour le plus grand plaisir de Nicolas qui avait accepté de l'accompagner. Lazare, présent lui aussi, n'appréciait pas outre mesure que n'importe quel homme puisse voir le corps de son amante. Aussi s'évertuait-il à la serrer le plus possible contre lui pour bien montrer qu'elle lui appartenait. Les cheveux de la jeune femme, attachés dans le même esprit, laissaient apparaître sa nuque ainsi que le ruban rouge qu'elle arborait autour de son cou.

« Vous en prenez bonne note : plus jamais de fête du genre ! Et plus jamais de robe comme celle-ci ! C'est affreux, vulgaire, ridicule !

- Tu es parfaite, mon amour... lança Peyrolles. Même si, en effet, c'est un peu transparent. »

Charlotte, habillée dans le même esprit que son amie, marchait un peu plus en arrière avec Nicolas à son côté.

« Il a raison, elle est parfaite... Et parfaitement à lui, surtout... »

Le Petit Chat tenait le bras de l'ancien Suisse et le réconfortait par des paroles encourageantes. Olympe ne serait sans doute jamais sienne, mais il rencontrerait forcément une femme qui l'aimera et saura reconnaître ses grandes qualités. Et pourquoi pas Solène ?

« Tu plaisantes, Charlotte ?

- Bah, et pourquoi pas ?

- Elle est gentille, très jolie, mais je ne l'aime pas, et elle ne m'aime pas non plus. Elle sait très bien que mes sentiments vont vers Olympe...

- Oh, bah moi, je proposais ça pour t'aider, hein ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit, amusé par le côté chaton que Charlotte conservait malgré ses seize ans. De son côté, passant outre ses _a priori_, Olympe pressa le pas en rappelant ses compagnons à l'ordre : il leur fallait aller plus vite. Rose leur avait donné rendez-vous devant la grande maison de Thérésa, sur l'avenue des Champs- Élysées. Arrivé sur place, le petit groupe patienta.

« Ah, vous voilà ! Tu vois, Olympe, j'avais raison, ils sont tous venus !

- Rose... grogna la jeune femme entre ses dents.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? ironisa la Créole en souriant. Allez, venez, Thérésa nous attend !

- Il y aura qui, à cette fête ?

- Beaucoup de monde. Thérésa est connue et reconnue. Tu sais qu'on l'appelle 'Notre-Dame de Thermidor' depuis qu'on l'a libérée de prison ?

- Je viens de l'apprendre... »

Service irréprochable, domestiques, musiciens, nourriture alléchante et bons vins... Pour un peu, Olympe se serait revue à Versailles durant les belles années du règne de Louis XVI. C'était coloré et joyeux, on dansait, on causait. Un véritable petit salon où chaque jeune femme affichait sa plus belle robe antique et où chaque bel homme présentait une redingote des plus élégantes. Le contre coup de la Terreur était flagrant, tout le monde se sentait libéré, les extravagances reprenaient, les leçons de la Révolution semblaient loin... Olympe, suivie de Lazare et de ses amis, restait collée à Rose qui avait l'air de connaître tout le monde.

« Olympe, je te présente mon amie Juliette Récamier ! Elle est formidable !

- Enchantée, sourit la jeune femme.

- Voici enfin la charmante Olympe dont tu m'as souvent parlé, Rose ! Votre prénom convient parfaitement avec votre robe antique, c'est magnifique ! Vous êtes divine, ma chère ! »

Olympe sourit, gênée. La comparaison était exagérée, un peu folle. Elle regarda madame Récamier s'éloigner et se rapprocha de Rose.

« Ton amie est sympathique, mais elle a le sens du théâtre !

- Toujours ! Bon, alors, que je te montre un peu qui est qui... Là-bas, c'est Tallien, mon ami qui t'a aidée à sortir de prison. Il est fou amoureux de Thérésa, mais elle ne partage qu'à moitié ses sentiments. Pourtant, ils sont amants... Va comprendre !

- Et lui ?

- C'est Paul Barras, le vainqueur de Robespierre. Il est bel homme, non ?

- Hum... Si tu le dis !

- Ah et lui, c'est Bernadotte, le général. Et là-bas au fond, c'est Talleyrand, l'ancien ministre. Cet homme est comme les anguilles, il se glisse partout. Il a survécu à tout et a traversé les régimes sans jamais chuter. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait !

- Tous ces noms, ça me donne un mal de tête abominable !

- Mais non ! Allez, bois un peu de vin et souris ! La vie est belle ! riait la Créole en s'éloignant pour prendre un nouveau verre. »

La jeune femme s'amusait de voir Rose si enjouée et s'enchanter pour des petits riens. Agrippée au bras de son amant, elle observait l'assemblée, picorait quelques entremets. Obéissant au code de conduite de la soirée, Olympe saluait les autres invités en les imitant, avec un sec coup de la tête, symbolisant le couperet d'une guillotine qui tombe. Cette pratique l'énervait, mais elle s'y plia bon gré mal gré. De bonne grâce, elle accepta une valse avec Lazare, ce qui lui rappela leur première rencontre à Versailles, neuf ans plus tôt. Elle accorda même une danse à l'ancien Suisse, qui en fut ravi, jusqu'à ce que Rose les rejoigne une nouvelle fois.

« Il ne me manque que Hoche et la soirée serait parfaite ! »

Vers minuit, Olympe s'avoua vaincue par le sommeil. Rose trouva dommage que ses amis s'en aillent déjà, mais elle reconnut l'effort qu'ils avaient fait. La jeune femme, elle, se promit de ne plus récidiver. Les mondanités n'étaient plus pour elle, les seules qu'elle avait connues étaient à Versailles avec la Reine, mais à présent c'était terminé. De retour au _Sans-Culotte_, elle se coucha, fatiguée, prête à retourner à son travail dès le lendemain.

**...**

« Olympe, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le 'oui' hystérique qui échappa à la jeune femme fit comprendre à Peyrolles que oui, elle acceptait de l'épouser. Genou en terre, un petit anneau à la main, Lazare enlaça sa fiancée en l'embrassant. Olympe était aux anges, et d'autant plus étonnée que malgré son petit salaire, son amant avait réussi à lui offrir une bague. Les fiançailles furent dignement célébrées au _Sans-Culotte_, où habitués et amis proches se réunirent. Solène accepta de faire le voyage jusqu'à Paris pour assister sa 'belle-sœur' et l'aider aux préparatifs. En remerciement, la jeune femme proposa à l'ancienne fille de joie d'être son témoin, tout comme Rose, ce que la sœur de Ronan accepta. De son côté, Lazare serait représenté par Nicolas, vaincu mais honnête, qui accepta d'être son témoin. Le mariage eut lieu le 16 octobre, en hommage à Marie-Antoinette, exécutée un an auparavant. Radieuse dans une belle robe antique - mais non transparente, elle insista bien là-dessus ! - Olympe rejoignit Lazare à l'Hôtel de Ville pour enfin devenir son épouse, suivie du Petit Chat qui portait sa traîne. La cérémonie fut rapide mais intense. La jeune femme jura fidélité à son fiancé, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, et l'embrassa. Derrière le nouveau couple, Charlotte lisait et relisait fièrement le certificat de mariage.

_« En ce 25 Vendémiaire an III, le ci-devant Comte Lazare Henri de Peyrolles, âgé de trente-cinq ans, né à Versailles, et Olympe Mazurier, née du Puget, âgée de vingt-quatre ans, née à Paris, ont été unis par les liens sacrés du mariage._

_Le témoin du marié, Nicolas Lebreuil, âgé de trente-trois ans, né à Berne, a co-signé le présent acte._

_Les témoins de la mariée, Solène Mazurier, âgée de vingt-sept ans, née à Barbechat, et Marie Josèphe Rose Tascher de La Pagerie, veuve Beauharnais, âgée de trente-et-un ans, née aux Trois-Ilets dans l'île de Martinique, ont co-signé le présent acte. »_

La cérémonie terminée, l'assemblée s'empressa de sortir pour assister au banquet organisé au _Sans-Culotte_. Olympe était tout simplement heureuse. Enfin, elle, la petite orpheline de mère entrée presque par erreur au service de Marie-Antoinette, devenait Comtesse de Peyrolles. Même s'il ne rimait plus à rien en ces temps toujours révolutionnaires, la jeune femme avait désormais un titre. Mais surtout, elle avait un époux, deux fils, des amis. Il ne lui manquait que sa petite maison en Bretagne pour connaître un bonheur complet.


	37. Une page se tourne

**Chapitre 37 : Une page se tourne**

Un an et demi après sa libération, Olympe avait parcouru un long chemin. Désormais, elle atteignait son but : son café était redevenu la coqueluche du tout Paris. La jeunesse, qui s'était réveillée comme les bourgeons au printemps, s'y précipitait, conseillée par Rose qui y venait elle-même régulièrement. À présent, la jeune femme avait assez d'argent pour enfin tout vendre, tout quitter, retrouver la Bretagne et vivre en paix avec son époux et ses enfants. L'espoir était là, il était grand, l'ombre de la Terreur commençait à s'effacer et Olympe ne se réveillait plus en sursaut la nuit en repensant à son séjour en prison. De son côté, Solène alternait ses séjours à Paris avec sa vie à Barbechat, où elle prenait soin de la maison Mazurier. Elle en profitait pour tenir sa 'belle-sœur' au courant de l'avancée des cultures, de la hausse de leurs revenus, des embauches de personnel ou du nombre d'animaux dans leurs prés : Ronan aurait été aux anges. Le rêve au bout d'un long chemin semé d'embuches. Olympe préparait donc son départ définitif, au grand désespoir de Rose qui voyait son amie partir. La jeune femme mit son café en vente, aidée de la jeune Créole, toujours au cœur de la vie mondaine et liée à de nombreuses personnalités influentes. Cette séparation brisait le cœur d'Olympe, le _Sans-Culotte_ était son œuvre commune avec son père, il ne lui restait que ça d'André. Mais il le fallait si elle voulait avancer et recommencer une vie durable et calme loin de la capitale. Nicolas, lui, restait fidèle à son poste. Il aurait aimé suivre Olympe, il était prêt à délaisser Paris pour vivre à la campagne et aider aux grosses besognes. Mais il n'avait pas une place fixe dans la vie de la jeune femme. Il ne faisait pas partie de sa famille, n'était que son ami. Aussi, la vente du _Sans-Culotte_ lui assurait un chômage qui lui faisait se poser des questions sur son avenir. Enfin, Charlotte, le Petit Chat, allait vers ses dix-sept ans. Elle regrettait elle aussi ce choix de vendre le café et espérait au moins qu'Olympe reviendrait sur sa décision.

« Pourquoi ne confies-tu pas le _Sans-Culotte_ à quelqu'un pour toucher un loyer régulier ? Tu aurais ainsi un revenu durable ! C'est tout de même dommage...

- Je ne veux pas m'encombrer de trop de souvenirs. Celui de Ronan me poursuit toujours, je ne veux pas en emmener un nouveau en Bretagne.

- Et si tu me le vendais à moi, comme tu as fait avec ton père ? J'en deviens la tenancière, et petit à petit, avec ce que je gagnerai, je te le rachèterai...

- Mais enfin, Charlotte, tu es trop jeune ! Et puis rester ici toute seule ? Comment feras-tu ? Tu ne veux plus venir vivre avec nous ?

- Si, j'y ai pensé, c'est tentant ! Tu vas me manquer, Olympe, si tu pars et que je reste, mais au fond... ma vie est ici, à Paris. J'ai grandi au Palais-Royal puis au _Sans-Culotte_. Les rues sont mon domaine, les monuments mes secrets, le café mon repaire. J'ai besoin de voir du monde, de vivre au cœur d'une ville bruyante et animée ! Sans compter que je suis connue ici ! Et puis... qui te dit que je serai seule ? sourit-elle avec malice.

- Tu comptes embaucher Solène et Nicolas ? Ou Petit Ronan ? répondit Olympe en haussant les épaules.

- Solène ne quittera jamais la Bretagne, c'est sa vie ! Quant à ton fils, il est un petit peu jeune, non ? Nicolas, lui, pourrait rester, en effet... D'autant que si tu vends tout, il n'aura plus de travail ! Quand je pense qu'il aurait tout donné pour te suivre à Barbechat... Mais il sent qu'il n'a plus sa place à tes côtés. Bon, plus sérieusement, je ne pensais pas à eux, mais à un garçon...

- Un garçon ? Je le connais ? Qui est-ce ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ! Que fait-il dans la vie ? Et ses parents ?

- Ouh, ça va, 'Maman', on se calme ! Il est client chez nous depuis quelques temps déjà, tu n'as juste pas dû le remarquer. Il s'appelle Thibault, il a vingt-deux ans, il est charmant et il aide ses parents à tenir l'auberge familiale. Lorsqu'il vient ici, c'est pour s'aérer, il en a assez d'eux. On s'est liés d'amitié, je le trouve beau et drôle, il m'aime bien et m'a plusieurs fois parlé de m'épouser... !

- T'épouser ? Il est trop vieux pour toi ! Et tu n'as que seize ans ! Qui te dit qu'il ne se moque pas !

- Presque dix-sept ans, s'il te plaît ! Et trop vieux ? Tu veux rire ? Et Lazare qui a dix ans de plus que toi ? Et Nicolas ?

- Je ne comptais pas épouser Nicolas ! Et Lazare, c'est pas pareil...

- Bah bien sûr, moi je suis une gamine, mais épouser Peyrolles ça ne t'a pas choquée ! Tu es de mauvaise foi, Olympe !

- Oui bon... Mais quand même, tenir un café à son âge, il s'imagine ce que c'est ?

- Il connaît le métier, et moi aussi... ! Je te rappelle que tu avais quinze ans quand tu es entrée à la Cour, et, lorsque tu as ouvert le café, tu en avais vingt-et-un... ! Si tu le connaissais comme je le connais, tu verrais tout de suite que c'est quelqu'un de sérieux ! Et puis... peut-être que je suis amoureuse.

- Bon ! Bon ! Très bien ! Tu me le présenteras, je veux le connaître ! Je ne confie pas mon Petit Chat adoré à n'importe qui ! Et j'en parlerai à Lazare, Nicolas et Rose, ils seront de bon conseil... »

Olympe prit Charlotte dans ses bras. L'ancienne gamine du Palais-Royal avait bien grandi, elle était devenue une jolie jeune fille débrouillarde et mature, presque une adulte responsable. La patronne du _Sans-Culotte_ avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa petite protégée n'aurait bientôt plus besoin d'elle.

« Quand je repense à avant, quand tu rôdais dans les rues, marchant dans les pas de Georges... Tu es devenue si grande ! Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de l'esprit que tu seras bientôt une adulte...

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours me protéger, Olympe, tu as surtout tes fils à élever ! Et moi j'ai ma vie à bâtir... Je ne veux pas m'enterrer à la campagne. Alors que si je reste ici à tenir le café, tu auras toujours un endroit pour vivre lorsque tu reviendras à Paris, et je te ferai parvenir une part de mes revenus.

- Tu es adorable, Charlotte, et tu as du bon sens. Eh bien, dans ce cas, nous aviserons. Et en attendant, je retire ma pancarte 'à vendre' à l'entrée du café ! conclut-elle en riant. »

**...**

Deux jours plus tard, la jeune femme se rendit rue Chantereine, où Rose vivait depuis quelques mois déjà. Ayant succombé aux charmes de Barras, l'homme qu'elle avait trouvé si séduisant à la fête de Thérésa Tallien - Notre-Dame de Thermidor ayant fini par épouser son député ! - la jeune Créole était devenue une femme riche. Enfin, elle avait pu confier sa fille, la douce Hortense, aux bons soins de madame Campan dans son école de jeunes filles. Et surtout, elle avait quitté la rue de l'Université et son petit appartement trop simple, son personnel était enfin payé, elle avait remboursé quelques dettes. Lorsqu'Olympe, buvant une tasse de thé, évoqua le projet de Charlotte, l'initiative plut beaucoup à Rose qui se mit à rire.

« Cette petite a du répondant ! Et beaucoup de culot ! Elle me plaît bien. Mais surtout, elle a du bon sens. C'est idiot de vendre un tel bijou qui te rapporte autant d'argent ! Même si tu n'en es plus la principale propriétaire, tu y gardes une part et donc une rente. Tu n'espères tout de même pas faire tourner tes cultures bretonnes comme ça ? Il te faudra toujours des fonds...

- Quand même, dix-sept ans, je trouve ça bien jeune pour une fille seule dans Paris. Pour l'instant, Nicolas, Lazare et moi sommes là, mais quand nous serons partis, elle sera une proie facile !

- Il faut que tu cesses de la voir comme ta fille, Olympe ! Ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu l'aimes beaucoup, cela se sent énormément. Mais vois-la plus comme une petite sœur ! N'oublie pas qu'à dix ans elle errait seule dans les rues de Paris et se débrouillait comme une grande ! Alors maintenant qu'elle est sédentaire... Et le jeune homme dont elle t'a parlé... ?

- Je ne le connais pas. Charlotte m'a dit qu'il était client au _Sans-Culotte_ mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment prêté attention. Qui me dit qu'il ne la battra pas ? Ou qu'il ne lui volera pas tout son argent ? Peut-être qu'il est alcoolique !

- Ce que tu peux être bornée et paranoïaque, parfois ! Et un miracle de l'amour, tu n'y crois pas ? Peut-être qu'il est sincèrement amoureux, qu'il fera le bonheur de Charlotte et que grâce à lui ton _Sans-Culotte_ continuera de tourner rond !

- Un miracle de l'amour, tu parles... !

- On dirait une vieille fille grincheuse ! Et ton fils, il n'est pas un miracle de l'amour, peut-être ? Né d'une seule nuit dans les bras de ton Ronan et lui ressembler autant, je n'y vois qu'un signe divin ! Dieu t'a pris l'homme de ta vie, en échange il t'a accordé un fils qui réussira là où son père a échoué... Et ton Lazare, que tu as mis dehors mais que les aléas de la vie ont remis sur ta route pour que tu l'épouses ? C'est du vent, tout ça ?

- Non... Mais je m'inquiète...

- Inquiète-toi surtout pour toi, ma chérie. Charlotte est grande, elle connaît très bien le café, vos clients, elle saura le gérer aussi bien que toi ! Et elle sera très heureuse avec son... Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?

- Thibault.

- Oui, voilà, avec son Thibault. Et puis Nicolas, il ne va pas partir en Bretagne, si ?

- Non, Charlotte m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait plus à sa place dans cette famille que nous formons avec Lazare et les garçons.

- Tu m'étonnes... Tu lui as mis le cœur à rude épreuve, ma chérie ! Il est amoureux de toi, ça crève les yeux ! Et je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il t'aime depuis toujours ! Alors, forcément, te voir avec ton mari et tes enfants, ça doit le rendre malheureux. Et comme il n'a aucun lien de parenté avec toi, il n'a aucune raison de te suivre en Bretagne.

- J'ai souvent soupçonné ses sentiments, mais je ne les partageais pas... Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est un ami fidèle et loyal, je serai triste de ne plus le voir.

- Alors justement, confie ton café à Charlotte, il restera avec elle pour l'aider et veiller au grain si ce Thibault n'était pas fiable. Loin de toi, il pourra refaire sa vie et même se trouver une épouse. Et au moins, comme ça, tu le reverras. »

Rose avait raison, mais Olympe n'était qu'à moitié convaincue. Retournant le problème dans tous les sens, la jeune femme en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle devait avant tout rencontrer le garçon dont Charlotte était amoureuse, pourquoi pas avec Rose, Lazare et Nicolas, afin de le cerner et prendre une décision finale. Le moment de partir serait bientôt arrivé, Olympe désirait quitter Paris avant janvier 1796.

**...**

Le 19 décembre 1795, tôt le matin, Olympe et son époux se pressaient à l'entrée du Temple. C'était un jour important pour les Parisiens, et principalement pour les royalistes qui avaient échappé à la Terreur. La fille de Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette, Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte, quittait enfin le donjon qui lui servait de prison depuis trois ans et demi. La seule survivante de la famille royale depuis la mort de son petit frère de dix ans, le 8 juin précédent, allait être échangée contre des Français faits prisonniers par les Autrichiens. Cette jeune fille de dix-sept ans était le symbole de tout un peuple, de la folie meurtrière de la Révolution, elle était un message d'espoir à elle toute seule. Olympe aimait beaucoup celle que sa mère appelait 'Mousseline la sérieuse', une enfant blonde aux yeux bleus, enjouée et un rien impertinente. La jeune femme s'était occupée d'elle dès 1785, la princesse avait sept ans. Qu'était-elle devenue depuis la dernière fois qu'Olympe avait l'avait vue en 1790 aux Tuileries ? À cette époque, elle était encore une adolescente un peu timide qui avait à peine osé s'approcher de son ancienne sous-gouvernante. Et surtout, comment avait-elle vécu, seule, dans sa prison, depuis la mort de sa tante Élisabeth en mai 1794 ? Deux ans d'isolement à ignorer le sort de sa famille, c'est long et ça peut rendre fou. À présent, en ce matin de décembre, jour anniversaire de Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte, tout le monde guettait son passage. Au Temple, seuls ceux qui habitaient les maisons situées en face de l'enclos pouvaient la voir se promener dans le petit jardin au pied de la tour. Mais pour les autres citoyens, il fallut attendre sa libération. Olympe avançait lentement entre les Parisiens attroupés, elle se frayait un chemin autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire. La foule formait une masse sombre dans la rue du Temple, mais c'était calme, on osait à peine parler. Au bout de quelques heures d'attente, les portes de l'enclos s'ouvrirent enfin devant deux soldats et Barras, l'amant de Rose. Si la princesse avait vu ses conditions de détention s'améliorer, c'était grâce à lui. Et si, ce matin-là, elle pouvait rejoindre sa famille autrichienne, c'était également par son biais. Olympe se hissait sur la pointe de ses pieds pour mieux voir tandis que Lazare patientait à son côté. Elle guettait Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte qui parut enfin, maigre, pâle, le regard vide, la mine triste. La jolie petite fille aux joues rondes avait cédé sa place à une jeune femme de dix-sept ans qui semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, tel Atlas. Elle fixait le sol, osait à peine regarder les Parisiens qui, rompant leur silence, l'applaudissaient. La princesse semblait les craindre plus qu'autre chose, comme un petit chat sauvage et effrayé. Olympe parvint à s'avancer, traversant l'amas de monde qui s'agglutinait là. Depuis ses longs moments passés à s'agripper aux grilles des Tuileries pour voir la Reine se promener, la jeune femme était passée maîtresse dans l'art de fendre les foules pour se frayer un passage. Arrivée au premier rang, sur le bord du chemin, l'ancienne sous-gouvernante des Enfants de France vit sa petite Mousseline passer devant elle sans même la voir. Elle aurait aimé l'appeler, s'incliner sur son passage, simplement lui signaler sa présence, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage. Olympe semblait déçue, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé. Elle aurait tant aimé assister à une telle libération de la Reine, de son 'Chou d'Amour', elle avait guetté la sortie de Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte avec impatience. Et finalement, en à peine quelques minutes, la princesse avait rejoint la voiture qui allait la conduire en Autriche, puis plus rien. À la suite de la Princesse, Olympe reconnut l'une de ses anciennes collègues à Versailles, Renée-Suzanne de Mackau, Comtesse de Soucy. L'ancienne sous-gouvernante, vraisemblablement âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, grimpa dans la voiture de Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte, suivie de son fils. Dans une autre voiture attendaient Hué, l'ancien valet de Louis XVI, une femme de chambre et deux serviteurs. C'était là la maigre escorte de la Princesse, et Olympe s'en désolait. Juste avant de partir, la rescapée de la famille royale passa la tête à la fenêtre de la berline qui l'emmenait vers la liberté pour regarder une dernière fois son donjon maudit, puis la foule en liesse qui semblait l'aduler quand ils haïssaient sa mère. Et enfin, elle posa ses jolis yeux bleus sur Olympe... La Princesse resta figée. La jeune femme lui rendit son regard, un petit sourire s'affichant sur son visage malgré les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte l'avait-elle reconnue ? La patronne du _Sans-Culotte_ n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse, déjà la berline s'ébranlait rue du Temple dans le bruit sourd des sabots des chevaux sur les pavés.

« Tu crois qu'elle m'a vue ?

- Je le pense, oui... Madame Royale a énormément changé depuis toutes ces années...

- Notre petite Princesse vous a drôlement regardée, madame, intervint une femme d'environ trente-cinq ans, le regard triste. »

Olympe sursauta et regarda la nouvelle arrivante avec des yeux étonnés. Blottie contre son époux, elle essayait de chercher dans les abîmes de sa mémoire si elle l'avait déjà vue, puis lui répondit.

- Oui. C'était troublant...

- On aurait dit qu'elle vous connaissait.

- C'est en partie vrai.

- En partie ?

- Je l'ai connue, il y a des années, à Versailles. J'étais à son service. Mais je ne l'ai plus revue depuis si longtemps, peut-être m'a-t-elle oubliée.

- Je ne le pense pas. La Princesse a une bonne mémoire, elle n'a rien oublié de ce qui lui est arrivé, ni en bien ni en mal.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

- Je m'appelle Renée Chanterenne, on m'a envoyée au Temple pour assister la princesse, la sociabiliser, l'aider et l'entourer. Je lui ai aussi appris la mort de sa mère, de son frère et de sa tante. Ça a été extrêmement difficile... Elle était quasiment sauvage lorsque je l'ai découverte, elle avait peur de moi, je ne lui inspirais que de la méfiance. Mais, avec le temps, je me suis liée d'amitié avec elle, nous avons longtemps parlé, elle a même entrepris d'écrire ses mémoires. Ainsi, je puis vous assurer qu'elle ne vous a sûrement pas oubliée, madame.

- Bien que votre mission ait été semée d'embuches, je ne puis m'empêcher de me dire que vous avez eu de la chance de côtoyer la Princesse. J'aurais aimé lui venir en aide comme j'aurais voulu le faire pour sa mère. Petite fille, elle était adorable.

- Sans doute aurait-elle moins eu peur de vous que de moi, d'ailleurs. Mais, que ne lui avez-vous rendu visite au Temple ?

- Il était possible de venir voir la Princesse dans sa prison ?

- Peu de temps après mon arrivée, les conditions de détention de Madame Royale se sont allégées. On l'a autorisée à revoir son ancienne gouvernante, madame de Tourzel, et sa fille Pauline, qui ne se sont pas privées pour venir.

- Je l'ignorais totalement, sinon je serais très volontiers venue ! Et madame de Soucy, lui a-t-elle également rendu visite ?

- Non, elle n'était présente que parce qu'elle fait partie de l'escorte. Ce sont madame de Tourzel et sa fille Pauline qui auraient dû raccompagner la Princesse en Autriche, et non la Comtesse de Soucy ou sa mère, la Baronne de Mackau. Cependant, le gouvernement s'y est fermement opposé. Ils savent le lien qui les unit à Madame Royale ainsi qu'à ses oncles. Mais à présent c'est terminé, elle est partie. Elle va beaucoup me manquer. J'espère qu'un jour son exil prendra fin et qu'elle reviendra en France. Adieu, madame ! »

Olympe fit un signe de tête pour saluer Renée puis s'éloigna avec Lazare afin de retrouver Charlotte et Nicolas. Pourquoi cette inconnue l'avait-elle abordée, elle, en particulier ? Avait-elle réellement vu le regard que Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte avait posé sur l'ancienne gouvernante, ou en savait-elle plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Cernée par ses doutes, la jeune femme arriva chez elle pour reprendre son service.

**...**

_« Ma chérie,_

_Je te convie, ainsi que Lazare, à un bal organisé par Thérésa demain soir, chez elle. Je t'en prie, viens me voir une dernière fois avant ton départ ! D'autant que j'ai un ami à te présenter... En tout cas, je te félicite pour la décision que tu as prise concernant Charlotte et ton café, elle est on ne peut plus judicieuse !_

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Rose »_

Olympe se mit à sourire en lisant le minuscule message de son amie. Rose détestait écrire, elle préférait badiner. Pour la jeune Créole, la conversation était tout un art, la correspondance une corvée. En trois lignes, elle exprimait ce que d'aucuns auraient écrit en deux pages, c'était un exploit. La jeune femme était simplement intriguée par cet 'ami' que Rose comptait lui présenter. Un ami réel, ou un amant... ? Mais ce qui l'amusa le plus fut la réaction de la Créole à propos du _Sans-Culotte_. Olympe avait fini par rencontrer le fameux Thibault dont Charlotte ne cessait plus de lui rabâcher les oreilles depuis plusieurs jours. Lorsque le prétendant du Petit Chat entra dans le café, Olympe le reconnut. Son visage lui disait quelque chose : assurément, elle lui avait déjà servi à boire par le passé. Assistée de Rose, de Lazare et de Nicolas, elle imposa au jeune homme un interrogatoire digne des procès du Tribunal Révolutionnaire. Elle voulait le cerner, être certaine qu'il serait un bon époux pour son Petit Chat, un bon gestionnaire pour son café, et que chaque mois elle recevrait bien sa rente. Vif et peu timide, Thibault s'en sortit à merveille, déclenchant même quelques rires grâce à un humour à toute épreuve. Olympe, visiblement ravie, le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du café qu'il projetait de reprendre, et sourit à Charlotte en lui faisant un clin d'œil. L'affaire semblait réglée, l'ancienne gamine du Palais-Royal sautilla de joie.

« Il m'a impressionnée, ce garçon ! s'extasiait Rose en buvant une tasse de chocolat. Il est mignon, il semble débrouillard. Et puis avec des parents qui tiennent une auberge, il saura s'y prendre ! Qu'en dis-tu, Olympe ?

- Que tu dois avoir raison. Il m'a amusée, il a l'air sincère, ses yeux pétillaient quand il parlait de Charlotte ! »

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune femme convoqua l'ancienne gamine du Palais-Royal dans le salon situé à l'étage du café. Le Petit Chat semblait inquiète en voyant le regard figé d'Olympe. Une décision négative ? De nouveaux doutes ? S'installant sur un fauteuil en face de son amie, l'adolescente martyrisait le torchon qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Charlotte, nous en avons longuement parlé avec Rose, Lazare et Nicolas. Thibault a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, d'honnête. Il connaît le métier, ça se sent, il doit également beaucoup t'aimer. Mais...

- Mais quoi ? Il n'est pas assez bien à tes yeux, c'est ça ?

- Mais... Je me demande si je ne vais pas trop manquer à nos clients lorsque vous récupèrerez le _Sans-Culotte_ quand je partirai ! »

Charlotte bondit de son siège avec un cri hystérique, en se jetant sur une Olympe souriante, prête à rire.

« Quel débordement de joie !

- Je suis tellement contente ! Tu me fais un magnifique cadeau, Olympe ! Je suis très fière que tu aies confiance en lui et en moi ! Ça veut dire que je pourrai me marier avec lui, alors ? acheva-t-elle, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

- Mais oui ! Enfin, lorsqu'il t'en aura fait la demande, ainsi qu'à moi ! Et quand il aura gagné assez d'argent pour finir de me prouver sa valeur, bien entendu.

- Bien, 'Maman' ! »

La jeune femme serrait son Petit Chat dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse pour son amie, mais Charlotte allait énormément lui manquer. Sa seule consolation était de savoir qu'elle la reverrait, lors de son mariage ou en d'autres circonstances, si les évènements l'exigeaient. Mettant tout en place pour faciliter la transition, Olympe prévint ses clients les plus fidèles, ses fournisseurs également, et envoya un billet à Solène pour l'avertir du changement. En outre, elle accueillit Thibault durant quelques jours pour achever de le former et le présenter aux habitués des lieux. Sereine, la jeune femme se rendit donc au bal de Thérésa, agrippée au bras de son époux. Les 'bals des victimes' n'étaient plus d'actualité - ces pratiques douteuses n'avaient pas remporté un franc succès - et Thermidor était loin. À présent, on se contentait d'obéir aux changements de la mode, impliquant toujours les robes antiques transparentes.

« Quand je pense que j'avais juré devant toi de ne plus porter ces horreurs ! grogna Olympe sur le chemin.

- Mais c'est pour Rose, sourit Peyrolles, et donc tu fais tout de même cet effort... Ta bonté te perdra ! »

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard. En effet, elle était trop gentille ! Son éternel corset et ses jupons lui manquaient, elle préférait être bien droite dans sa robe qu'à demi-nue sous ce qu'elle considérait être un drap. Arrivée devant l'hôtel de Thérésa Tallien, Olympe retrouva Rose, aux anges.

« Alors, qui est cet ami que tu veux me présenter ?

- Patience, ma chérie ! Je ne crois pas qu'il soit déjà arrivé. D'abord, allons saluer Thérésa et Tallien. »

La jeune femme grimpa les escaliers et se retrouva dans le même salon où, un an plus tôt, elle faisait son entrée dans les mondanités post-thermidoriennes. La Convention avait laissé la place au Directoire, les mentalités avaient changé, les gens semblaient heureux. Olympe sirotait un verre de vin avec Lazare lorsque Rose vint les rejoindre.

« Olympe ! Ma chérie, voici donc mon ami, que je voulais te présenter. C'est le général Napoléon Bonaparte.

- Madame, c'est un plaisir, souffla le jeune homme en lui baisant la main.

- Plaisir partagé, monsieur.

- Bonaparte nous vient de Corse ! Il est arrivé sur le continent il y a peu et a fait preuve d'un talent inné pour la vie militaire. C'est lui qui a réprimé l'insurrection royaliste de la place Saint-Roch, le 13 Vendémiaire ! »

Olympe ne put s'empêcher de trouver le personnage antipathique. On reprochait à Lazare d'avoir fait tirer sur la foule, là ce général sorti de la manche du Directoire faisait de même, et on l'applaudissait ! La vie était injuste... Au fond, elle était surtout déçue. Elle avait espéré que Rose lui présentât un beau jeune homme, grand, fort, riche, un Apollon qui la sortirait définitivement de ses problèmes financiers. Au lieu de cela, Olympe se retrouvait face à un personnage petit, un peu chétif, le teint pâle avec des yeux sombres, et dont la bourse était désespérément vide. Lorsque le général s'éloigna, non sans déposer un dernier baiser sur la main de sa 'chère madame de Beauharnais', la jeune femme se rapprocha de Rose.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il te plaît... ?

- Non ! Tu es folle ! Il est sympathique, du moins avec moi. Il a l'air de m'adorer ! Je suis presque une déesse à ses yeux ! C'est très plaisant ! Mais beaucoup le critiquent ou s'en moquent. Moi, je m'amuse avec lui, je le mène à la baguette !

- En même temps, il ne fait pas figure d'Apollon...

- Oh ! Tu sais, cela m'importe peu. Après tout, on ne me demande pas de l'épouser ! Et puis... tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un époux aussi beau et séduisant que ton Lazare... ! N'est-ce pas, mon cher Peyrolles ? »

Le couple sourit, amusé, et Lazare ne put s'empêcher d'être fier d'un tel compliment. Rose riait aux éclats, elle était très contente de sa petite blague. La jeune femme partit dans un coin pour grignoter et finir son verre. La soirée touchait à sa fin, la présentation avec Bonaparte avait été courte et décevante, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rester plus longtemps, d'autant que son départ s'annonçait pour le surlendemain. Serrant une dernière fois Rose dans ses bras, Olympe lui promit de revenir de temps en temps à Paris pour la voir et de lui donner régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Deux jours plus tard, à la veille de la nouvelle année, la jeune femme déposa son bagage dans la voiture qui la conduirait, avec Peyrolles, Petit Ronan et Petit Lazare, jusqu'à sa maison bretonne. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle saluait les habitués du _Sans-Culotte_ qui tenaient à assister à son départ, serra la main de Thibault qui reprenait son flambeau et enlaça amicalement un Nicolas très ému. Dire adieu à presque cinq années de sa vie était difficile pour la jeune femme. En partant, elle laissait un peu d'elle-même, de son père, de l'enfance de son fils, quelques souvenirs de Danton, Desmoulins, Lucile et Gabrielle, de sa mission d'agent contre-révolutionnaire. Olympe ne pensait pas être aussi triste à l'idée de partir, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer, la Bretagne lui tendait les bras, avec le repos, le calme et une paix bien méritée qui l'attendaient.

« Charlotte, mon Petit Chat, je te remets solennellement les clés du _Sans-Culotte_. Fais-en bon usage, fais qu'il reste ce qu'il a toujours été : un café apprécié des Parisiens, un cœur de la capitale.

- Merci, Olympe ! Tu peux compter sur moi. »

La jeune fille se blottit dans les bras de son amie. Toutes les deux pleuraient, elles allaient se manquer mutuellement, mais c'était ainsi, chacune allait construire sa propre vie, tracer son propre destin.

« Tu vas me manquer, Olympe ! sanglotait Charlotte.

- Toi aussi, mon Petit Chat, murmura la jeune femme, mais je te promets que nous nous reverrons. Et viens à Barbechat quand tu veux, la maison te sera toujours ouverte. »

Charlotte déposa un gros baiser sur les joues de Petit Ronan, qui pleurait aussi à l'idée de partir et de ne plus revoir sa grande sœur de cœur. Puis elle embrassa Petit Lazare qui, du haut de ses dix-huit mois, ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Après une dernière accolade, Olympe, Petit Ronan et Lazare, qui tenait le bébé dans ses bras, montèrent en voiture, le cocher commençant à s'impatienter. La jeune femme se penchait au-dessus de la porte pour faire un dernier signe à son amie, à Nicolas, aux clients, à Thibault. C'était difficile, son estomac était noué, mais petit à petit son cœur devint léger. Une nouvelle page venait de se tourner dans la vie d'Olympe, à présent une vie au calme l'attendait.


	38. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Le repos et le bon air de la Bretagne réussirent à Olympe. La jeune femme put enfin profiter d'une vie paisible et normale sur ses terres, celles qui, si elles n'avaient jamais été saisies au père de Ronan par Lazare, n'auraient pas permis cette rencontre et cette idylle entre un jeune paysan et la sous-gouvernante des enfants de Marie-Antoinette. Loin de la capitale, de ses habitants lunatiques, de la violence, du sang versé, de l'ombre de la guillotine, Olympe se reconstruisait, profitait d'une vie douce avec son mari, élevait ses fils au sein d'une famille quasiment reconstituée, et tissait des liens solides et définitifs avec la sœur de son premier amour. Peu de temps après leur installation à Barbechat, Lazare adopta Petit Ronan et lui donna son nom. Désormais, le garçonnet avait un père et, plus tard, il reprendrait le titre de Comte de Peyrolles, son cadet recevant celui de Vicomte. De son côté, Rose finit par céder et accepta d'épouser, en mars 1796, son général Bonaparte. Celui-ci, pour une raison que la Créole refusait d'expliquer, la renomma Joséphine. Olympe ne comprit pas ce changement et son amie ne lui en parla jamais.

_« Ma chérie,_

_Tout va bien pour moi à présent. Je vais me marier avec Bonaparte, que je t'avais présenté à la fête de Thérésa. Il n'est pas le meilleur des partis, mais il m'aime et je sais qu'un jour, il sera un grand homme. Je ne puis te convier à la cérémonie, elle aura lieu en très petit comité, aucune de mes amies n'est invitée et je le regrette. Napoléon doit préparer la campagne militaire en Italie, il est pressé, il veut aller au plus vite. Viens me voir à Paris quand tu veux, tu me feras un immense plaisir._

_Embrasse tes fils pour moi, salue ton mari._

_Tendres pensées,_

_Joséphine »_

Olympe pressa la lettre contre son cœur. Son amie lui manquait. Elle aurait également aimé dire en face à Bonaparte ce qu'elle pensait de ce changement de prénom. Décidément, il ne lui plaisait pas, à s'approprier ainsi tout, et même sa future femme ! Elle avait ressenti, en le voyant, le même genre d'impression qu'en rencontrant Robespierre. Cet homme, elle le pensait, monterait très haut, pour retomber encore plus bas. Quel serait l'avenir de Joséphine à ses côtés ? Son amie n'étant pas très orientée vers l'écriture, Olympe redoutait de ne le savoir que par les quelques nouvelles qui parvenaient jusqu'à sa petite propriété bretonne, et ainsi de manquer beaucoup de choses. Mais telle était la vie, et il lui restait toujours l'option de Charlotte, qui lui écrivait régulièrement et lui envoyait promptement sa rente mensuelle. Le _Sans-Culotte_ survivait à sa créatrice. Il était prospère et presque incontournable. Le Petit Chat, qui allait vers ses dix-huit ans, avait été à bonne école avec Olympe. Et comme elle connaissait tout Paris depuis son enfance passée dans les rues, le café ne désemplissait jamais. Quant à Nicolas, il lui apportait une aide infinie et avait même rencontré une jeune femme qu'il projetait d'épouser. L'ancienne gamine du Palais-Royal formait avec Thibault un couple uni et sain, très heureux, mais surtout prometteur. À la fin de l'année 1796, Olympe quitta sa province avec Solène, Lazare et leurs fils - qui auraient bientôt huit et trois ans ! - pour s'installer à Paris quelques jours. Charlotte se mariait enfin. Joséphine fut également conviée mais elle ne put assister à la cérémonie. Bonaparte guerroyait en Italie, le Directoire avait poussé l'épouse du général à quitter la capitale pour le rejoindre au front, à son plus grand désarroi, car Paris et ses amies lui manquaient. Plusieurs fidèles du _Sans-Culotte_ assistèrent même au mariage, le Petit Chat était radieux. Il ne manquait que Georges, Camille, Lucile et Gabrielle, et le bonheur aurait été complet. Le lendemain de la noce, Olympe déjeunait seule avec son amie, qui dégustait de bon matin une belle brioche accompagnée du fameux chocolat qui avait fait la renommée du café.

« Tu es devenue Comtesse de Peyrolles. Joséphine s'est remariée. Je viens d'épouser mon Thibault. À quand le tour de Solène ? riait-elle entre deux bouchées.

- Je ne sais pas, demande-le-lui. Elle a fini par se faire à Lazare, bien que ce ne soient pas les grandes effusions de joie lorsqu'ils se croisent. Mais, du coup, on la voit souvent chez nous, et elle nous a présenté son compagnon. Peut-être que bientôt ils se marieront ! Et Nicolas, à quand ses noces ?

- D'ici quelques mois, je suppose que tu seras invitée. En tout cas, j'ai bien remarqué que son amoureuse te ressemblait énormément, Olympe. C'en est même troublant... ! sourit le Petit Chat avec un air malicieux.

- Charlotte !

- Ah non ! Madame Dunoy, s'il te plaît ! »

Leur amitié était intacte. Olympe admirait la progression de son ancienne petite protégée. Passer du stade de gamine des rues à celui de tenancière d'un café reconnu et apprécié, et mariée de surcroît, c'était du jamais vu. De retour en Bretagne, la jeune femme se consacra à l'éducation de Petit Ronan. Elle lui enseignait ce que son père lui avait appris, ce qu'elle avait également transmis aux petits Princes lorsqu'elle était à Versailles. Il arrivait à l'âge où l'on s'épanouit, où l'on enrichit son esprit, où l'on va bientôt penser à l'avenir. Olympe ne parvenait pas à imaginer son fils lorsqu'il aurait vingt ans, et se rattachait à son côté enfantin. Elle ne le voulait pas en mondain parisien, ni en paysan comme Ronan. Si elle le pouvait, elle le garderait avec elle toute sa vie... Mais surtout, elle avait le temps, c'était encore un petit garçon de huit ans. Peyrolles comptait apprendre l'escrime et l'équitation à leurs fils, ainsi que le maniement des armes. Une sorte de retour à sa propre jeunesse, quand on le formait à devenir un brillant officier de l'Ancien Régime, tout dévoué à son Roi. Lorsque, plus tard, Charlotte annonça à son amie qu'elle était enceinte, Olympe la félicita, mais elle se surprit surtout à l'envier. N'aurait-elle que ses fils ? Elle rêvait d'avoir une petite fille qui lui ressemblerait, qui serait sa continuité, à qui elle enseignerait les mêmes choses qu'à Madame Royale, et à qui elle raconterait sa vie à la Cour...

**...**

_ « Ma chérie,_

_Je suis à la fois au comble de la joie et terrorisée. Dans une semaine, Bonaparte se fera sacrer Empereur, il déposera sur ma tête la couronne d'Impératrice. Le poids de cette nouvelle responsabilité m'accable, et d'autant plus que je ne parviens pas à lui donner de fils. Il va s'éloigner un peu plus de moi, pourtant je ferai tout pour lui, j'accepte même cette charge qui m'incombe. Je t'en prie, viens à Paris, sois présente à Notre-Dame. Tu me rendrais heureuse, ta présence me rassurerait._

_Tendres pensées,_

_Joséphine »_

Empereur. Bonaparte, songeait Olympe, ne doutait de rien. Renverser le Directoire en trompant Barras ne lui avait pas suffi, il lui avait en outre fallu fonder le Consulat et se faire nommer Premier Consul, puis Consul à vie. Son parcours était foudroyant, Joséphine n'avait plus eu qu'à suivre son héros et s'incliner. Parfois, Olympe ne reconnaissait plus son amie. Libre, indépendante, pleine de joie et de folie, elle était plus ou moins devenue le jouet d'un homme plus jeune qu'elle et sorti d'on ne sait où. Pour Bonaparte, que Joséphine avait fini par aimer plus que de raison, la 'Consulesse', comme on l'appelait à Paris, avait renoncé aux plaisirs mondains, à ses amies Thérésa Tallien et Juliette Récamier, à ses robes transparentes et à son ancien amant, un capitaine de Hussards. Olympe n'en revenait pas d'un tel changement, d'une telle métamorphose. Pourtant, elle accepta l'invitation. Elle se rendit donc à Paris avec son époux Petit Ronan, à présent âgé de quinze ans Petit Lazare qui en avait dix et la fille qu'elle avait fini par mettre au monde pour sa plus grande joie, une adorable Charlotte-Antoinette Solène Marie, qui avait cinq ans. La petite famille logea au _Sans-Culotte_, toujours plein, où elle retrouva la petite Olympe, la fille du Petit Chat, qui atteignait ses sept printemps. Au matin du 2 décembre 1804, la jeune femme se pressait dans Notre-Dame, avec mari et enfants. Elle avait préféré laisser sa petite dernière au _Sans-Culotte_, une telle cérémonie l'aurait assurément ennuyée. La cathédrale était pleine à craquer, la foule affluait de partout et le parvis était noir de monde. Installée sur un banc, la petite famille patientait. Les garçons tournaient un peu en rond, le temps leur semblait long, le couronnement interminable. Lorsque Joséphine entra dans Notre-Dame, elle apparut somptueuse dans une robe de satin blanc, brodée et rebrodée d'or, avec une traine de velours grenat longue de dix mètres et portée par les insupportables sœurs de Bonaparte, Pauline et Caroline. Olympe ressentait des frissons. Non pour l'Empereur, elle ne parvenait pas à l'aimer, mais pour son amie. Elle était radieuse malgré l'émotion, elle faisait un pied de nez au sort qui l'avait conduite aux Carmes, à deux pas de la mort. Seule la méchanceté des sœurs de Napoléon fit grogner Olympe. Moqueuses et jalouses, elles ne supportaient pas leur belle-sœur. Alors, profitant de ce que Joséphine gravissait les trois marches de l'autel pour recevoir la couronne des mains de son époux, Pauline et Caroline lâchèrent la traîne qui failli emporter la nouvelle Impératrice sous son poids. Olympe se redressa d'un coup sur son banc, elle était outrée. Peyrolles posa sa main sur celle de sa femme pour la calmer. Bonaparte fusilla ses sœurs d'un regard noir, et aussitôt les rebelles rentrèrent dans le rang. L'incident était clos, Joséphine était restée debout et digne. La jeune femme, de son côté, respirait tout en réveillant de temps à autres Petit Ronan qui piquait du nez. À la fin de la cérémonie - qui dura cinq heures ! - le couple impérial repartit vers le parvis. L'Impératrice, passant devant Olympe, lui fit un sourire : son amie était venue, elle était heureuse. Puis ce furent cent coups de canons et des célébrations à n'en plus finir. La jeune femme se sentait fatiguée, l'ennui assommant plus que l'action. Deux jours plus tard, Olympe quittait la capitale pour retourner dans sa Bretagne. Joséphine avait pourtant tenté de la retenir, elle lui proposait même une place de Dame du Palais dans la Maison que Napoléon allait lui constituer. Mais la décision de la jeune femme était irrévocable : plus jamais à la Cour, quelle qu'elle soit, et plus jamais à Paris. Sa fidélité envers Marie-Antoinette restait inébranlable, Joséphine avait beau être son amie, Olympe ne servirait jamais personne d'autre que la défunte souveraine. Et, dans ce combat, elle fut vaillamment soutenue par Peyrolles. Royaliste convaincu, profondément attaché au souvenir de feu Louis XVI, il n'aimait pas ce petit général qui s'était auto-proclamé Empereur, usurpant le trône des Bourbon. La jeune femme souhaitait oublier cette capitale où elle avait vécu tant de drames, et où elle faillit périr elle-aussi, durant la Terreur. Finalement, le bonheur de Joséphine fut de courte durée. Cinq ans après son couronnement, elle dut accepter le divorce que lui imposait Napoléon. Elle n'aurait plus d'enfants, elle ne parviendrait pas à donner un héritier à son époux, elle devait renoncer au trône. Du château de la Malmaison, où elle vivait avec un train de vie impressionnant, l'ancienne Impératrice s'occupait de ses plantes et de ses petits-fils, Napoléon-Louis et Louis-Napoléon, qu'elle surnommait 'Oui-Oui', parce qu'il disait oui à tout. Elle qui avait toujours détesté l'écriture se mit pourtant à accorder du temps à sa correspondance, mais pour certaines personnes uniquement. Ainsi, chaque jour, elle envoyait ou recevait une lettre d'Olympe. Leur amitié était une partie de l'essence qui lui permettait d'avancer, et pour l'ancienne sous-gouvernante - qui avait trente-neuf ans ! - c'était l'un de ses derniers liens avec Paris. Le chagrin que ressentait Joséphine peinait beaucoup Olympe, parce qu'il ne faisait que lui confirmer ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé de Bonaparte. Ressenti augmenté par sa colère. Petit Ronan, l'un de ses trésors les plus précieux, avait été conscrit dans l'armée napoléonienne. La jeune femme en avait fait une crise d'hystérie entremêlée de larmes. Son bébé, son dernier souvenir vivant de Ronan, s'en allait et risquait sa vie pour un homme à l'égo démesuré. Sur le pas de la porte de la maison Mazurier, Olympe ne retenait plus ses pleurs en regardant son fils partir.

« Maman, j'ai vingt ans, je ne suis plus un bébé ! Et arrête de m'appeler Petit Ronan, j'ai grandi ! Cesse de voir en moi l'image de ce père que je n'ai jamais connu... Pour moi, mon père, c'est Lazare.

- Tu seras toujours mon bébé ! Mon chéri, viens dans mes bras et promets-moi de tout faire pour me revenir vivant, c'est tout ce que je te demande... »

Le jeune garçon embrassa une dernière fois sa mère, son frère et sa petite sœur, puis regarda Peyrolles en souriant. L'ancien officier, qui partageait malgré tout la colère de son épouse, tapota l'épaule de son fils adoptif et le regarda partir en soutenant sa femme, effondrée. Le jeune homme s'était éloigné de la maison le cœur léger. Ce fol amour jamais éteint qu'Olympe vouait toujours à son premier amant lui pesait. Aux yeux de sa mère, il n'était plus que l'image d'un père mort trop tôt, et non lui-même.

**...**

_« Madame la Comtesse de Peyrolles, vous êtes conviée par Madame la Duchesse d'Angoulême à venir lui rendre visite, ce samedi, au Petit Trianon. Vous logerez par la suite aux Tuileries, un appartement vous y est d'ores-et-déjà réservé. »_

Olympe était partagée entre ses larmes et sa joie. Elle pleurait depuis le 26 mai précédent sa chère Joséphine, morte prématurément à l'âge de cinquante et un ans. La défaite en Russie de Napoléon Ier et son exil à l'île d'Elbe avaient eu raison des dernières forces de la Créole, restée fidèle à son second mari. L'ancienne Impératrice s'était éteinte, veillée par sa fille et son fils, après plusieurs jours de souffrances. Olympe regrettait de n'avoir pas été là pour assister son amie dans ses dernières heures. Elle se reprochait même de ne pas avoir accepté son offre de faire partie de sa Maison aux Tuileries. Une fois réinstallée dans la capitale, elle n'en aurait plus bougé et aurait pu faire partie des intimes de la Malmaison, rester avec Joséphine jusqu'au bout. Mais il était trop tard. Alors, en ce mois de juillet 1814, l'épouse de Lazare se rattachait à l'une de ses seules sources de bonheur. La chute de Napoléon avait été suivie par la restauration de la monarchie en la personne du Comte de Provence, frère de feu Louis XVI, devenu Louis XVIII. Avec ce retour, Olympe revoyait ses jeunes années à Versailles, le souvenir de Marie-Antoinette remontait à la surface. Mais là, il n'était plus question des dorures de la Galerie des Glaces ou de la douceur de Trianon. La Cour s'était installée aux Tuileries depuis juin, et bien entendu Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte en faisait partie. Après vingt ans d'exil et d'errance à travers l'Europe, la fille de Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette retrouvait sa patrie. La Princesse habitait l'ancien appartement de sa mère, que Joséphine avait occupé en tant qu'Impératrice, et où tous les fantômes du passé ressurgissaient. Devenue Duchesse d'Angoulême par son mariage avec son cousin, le fils aîné du Comte d'Artois, celle que l'on appelait 'Mousseline' était une femme discrète et froide. Éloignée d'un peuple qui pourtant ne demandait qu'à l'aimer, elle fuyait le monde et partageait les idées très conservatrices de son beau-père et oncle. Olympe replia le billet qui la conviait à Paris. Revoir sa Princesse, constater que malgré les années elle ne l'avait pas oubliée, voilà de quoi panser ses dernières plaies au cœur. Début juillet, la jeune femme et Peyrolles laissèrent donc leur maison, Petit Lazare et Charlotte-Antoinette, qu'ils confièrent à Solène et à son mari. Deux jours plus tard, la jeune femme salua Charlotte, Thibault et leurs trois enfants - Olympe avait été suivie, tout naturellement, de Lucile-Gabrielle et Georges-Camille - dans un _Sans-Culotte_ qu'elle reconnaissait à peine. Le travail effectué était grandiose, le café était plus moderne et coloré, le mobilier avait changé, mais son essence était restée la même. Au matin du 11 juillet, la jeune femme quitta son ancien café avec son bagage et se rendit en voiture jusqu'au Petit Trianon, ancien domaine tant aimé de Marie-Antoinette. Ce voyage fit faire à Olympe un bond de vingt ans en arrière. Il était loin le temps où elle accompagnait la Reine dans sa petite retraite campagnarde, où elle lui amenait ses enfants durant la journée, où elle l'aidait à retrouver le Comte de Fersen dans les rues de Paris. Seule, la jeune femme observait le petit château. Il n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours aussi charmant, il était tel que la Reine l'avait quitté en 1789.

« Aujourd'hui, il m'appartient. Le Roi mon oncle m'en a fait cadeau comme jadis mon père l'offrit à ma mère, mais je ne veux pas y vivre, les souvenirs y sont trop douloureux. »

Olympe, qui pensait être toujours seule, sursauta en entendant une voix féminine. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une femme qu'elle avait peine à reconnaître. Un peu plus grande qu'à sa sortie du Temple en 1795, Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte avait pris des traits de Louis XVI et de sa tante Élisabeth, caractéristiques des Bourbon. Un nez long, des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son père, une taille plus épaisse, des cheveux plus foncés. Les expressions de Marie-Antoinette ne dominaient plus dans ce visage pourtant si doux durant l'enfance. Olympe, après s'être bien assurée qu'elle ne se trompait pas de personne, plongea dans une profonde révérence.

« Votre Altesse ! Vous revoir, surtout en ces lieux, fait remonter un grand nombre de souvenirs. Mais quel immense bonheur que de vous retrouver.

- Olympe, ma chère Olympe. Je n'ai jamais oublié la gentille gouvernante qui s'occupait de mes frères et moi à Versailles, qui me lisait des poèmes et m'apprenait à jouer de la harpe. Vous faites partie de mes plus beaux souvenirs. Mais venez avec moi, faisons quelques pas dans le Hameau. Son paysage me plaît et m'apaise. »

La Princesse prit le bras d'Olympe pour s'y appuyer. Pourtant plus jeune, elle marchait lentement, comme une vieille femme. Le poids du passé, sans doute... Le Hameau n'offrait plus la même perspective qu'autrefois. Totalement laissées à l'abandon, les petites maisons étaient dans un état de délabrement avancé, les beaux jardins voyaient la mauvaise herbe s'imposer. C'était sinistre et triste, mais la Duchesse semblait s'en moquer.

« Je suis sincèrement émue et touchée que vous vous souveniez toujours de moi malgré toutes ces années, Votre Altesse.

- Comment aurais-je pu oublier ceux qui m'étaient chers et m'ont toujours soutenue ? Je me rappelle encore le jour où vous étiez venue aux Tuileries pour parler avec ma mère. Je n'avais pas osé m'approcher de vous, mais j'étais heureuse de vous voir. Par la suite, votre présence amie m'a terriblement manqué.

- M'avez-vous reconnue à votre sortie du Temple ? Je ne pourrai jamais oublier votre regard posé sur moi...

- Oui, je vous ai reconnue. J'ai écrit mes mémoires grâce à une femme admirable qui m'a beaucoup aidée, Renée Chanterenne, ma chère Rénette. Je lui ai souvent parlé de vous, je lui ai raconté nos heures d'études, votre beau visage, vos manières douces. Et lorsque je me suis assise dans la berline, je vous ai aperçue, mais il était trop tard pour vous appeler...

- Madame Chanterenne est venue me parler après le départ de votre voiture. Elle aussi a remarqué votre regard dirigé vers moi.

- Elle a dû vous reconnaître. Mais surtout, ma bonne Olympe, j'aimerais vous revoir plus souvent, vous avoir près de moi. Mon oncle veut réorganiser une petite Cour comme celle de Versailles, mais aux Tuileries. J'aurai ma propre Maison, avec mes Dames d'Atours, mes Dames d'Honneur, mes femmes de chambre, mes dames 'pour accompagner', en somme tout comme avant. J'aimerais que vous deveniez ma Dame d'Honneur, Olympe, que vous soyez là, avec moi, pour me soutenir.

- Votre Altesse, votre confiance et votre amitié me touchent au plus profond de mon cœur. Mais je ne puis accepter votre offre. Je vis quasiment recluse chez moi, en Bretagne, avec mon époux, mon fils et ma fille. Je guette le retour de mon plus grand garçon, et surtout je veux à tout prix fuir Paris. Cette ville est maudite, j'y ai presque tout perdu et j'ai même manqué être exécutée durant la Terreur. Je ne veux plus y vivre. Plus jamais. Pardonnez-moi... »

La Princesse toisait Olympe. Ce refus la blessait, mais il était plus que compréhensible. Elle-même détestait Paris et ces maudites Tuileries dont les habitants successifs semblaient être frappés d'une même malédiction : la mort ou l'exil.

« J'ignorais ce que vous avez vécu durant la Révolution.

- Beaucoup trop de choses qui vous ennuieraient si je vous les racontais, Votre Altesse, mais surtout beaucoup trop de malheurs.

- Je suis certaine que je ne m'ennuierai pas, je vous en prie, racontez-moi, Olympe...

- J'ai perdu mon premier amour, mort lors de la prise de la Bastille mes amis ont péri sous le coup de la guillotine mon père a été emporté à même pas cinquante ans, épuisé par la vie et les tracas. J'ai ouvert un café rue de la Ferronnerie, j'y cachais, avec mon époux, des royalistes et des prêtres en fuite. J'ai également aidé le Baron de Batz dans ses plans d'évasion visant à vous libérer, ainsi que votre frère et votre mère. Mais j'y ai échoué, et ce souvenir me hantera toute ma vie... J'ai connu l'assaut des Tuileries, les massacres de septembre qui ont suivi, et assisté à trop de procès inégaux, dont celui de la Reine. Enfin, on m'a arrêtée pour me jeter en prison alors que j'étais enceinte, le tout sous les yeux de mon fils qui pleurait, et on m'a fait subir un procès inégal. Je n'ai dû mon salut qu'à la mort de Robespierre.

- Votre vie a été difficile, ma chère Olympe. Mais vous avez été courageuse et vous avez réussi à survivre à cette Terreur. Je vous admire ! J'ignorais votre participation aux tentatives de libération de ma mère, mais rien que pour cela, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante. Je comprends, Olympe, je comprends votre choix. Il m'est douloureux de renoncer à vous avoir à mes côtés, cependant je vous laisse repartir chez vous. Souhaitez-moi seulement de ne plus connaître l'exil et le malheur. En revanche, vous m'avez dit avoir un fils et une fille... ?

- En effet, émit Olympe, qui commençait à se douter d'où la Princesse voulait en venir.

- Quel âge ont-ils ? Comment s'appellent-ils ?

- Lazare est un jeune homme de vingt ans, et ma petite Charlotte-Antoinette vient d'en avoir quinze.

- Antoinette...

- Comme la Reine. Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier...

- Elle aurait été très fière d'en être la marraine. Ma mère vous appréciait énormément... Mais j'y songe : quinze ans, n'était-ce pas l'âge que vous aviez en entrant à mon service ?

- Si, Votre Altesse.

- Alors, permettez qu'à défaut de vous avoir vous, je puisse avoir votre fille à mes côtés, et votre fils au service de mon mari.

- Votre Altesse, je... J'ai peur pour eux. Pour ma fille, surtout... Lazare est grand et fort, il ressemble énormément à son père qui officiait dans l'armée de notre regretté Roi. Mais Charlotte-Antoinette est jeune et fragile... Je me souviens de ce que j'ai vécu, de mes malheurs... Je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse tout ceci à son tour.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Olympe. Votre fille sera ma protégée, elle sera à mon service et sous mon aile. Vous avez parfaitement su vous en sortir au même âge, je suis persuadée qu'elle saura se montrer digne de cette tâche, et digne de vous.

- Bien, Votre Altesse, si vous insistez...

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux femmes. La Princesse semblait heureuse de voir un peu de son enfance revenir au travers de la fille d'Olympe, mais la jeune femme, elle, redoutait pour Charlotte-Antoinette et pour Petit Lazare - qui n'était plus si petit que ça. Pour avoir vécu dans le panier de crabes qu'était Versailles, pour avoir connu les revers de fortune liés à son passé d'amie de la Reine, elle savait que sa fille allait se glisser dans une faille dangereuse. Mais la volonté de la Duchesse était à prendre comme un ordre, même si elle l'imposait dans la douceur et les belles paroles. Olympe ne put que s'incliner...

« À présent, je dois retourner aux Tuileries. Ce soir mon oncle donne un bal pour les ambassadeurs, je dois m'y trouver. Je suppose que vous préfèreriez retourner en Bretagne avec votre époux, plutôt que de venir au château ?

- Si Votre Altesse me le permet, oui.

- Alors en ce cas, je vous offre l'hospitalité de ma voiture jusqu'à Paris et je vous libère. Envoyez-moi vos enfants au plus tôt, je les recevrai avec le plus grand plaisir. »

Olympe imita la Duchesse et monta dans la berline qui se mit à rouler vers la capitale. Déposée devant le Palais-Royal où était si souvent allée, où elle avait retrouvé Fersen avec la Reine, où elle avait rencontré Ronan, la jeune femme salua la Princesse une dernière fois.

« Adieu, ma chère Olympe, soyez heureuse.

- Adieu, Votre Altesse... »

La berline repartit et Olympe rejoignit Lazare au _Sans-Culotte_. Deux jours plus tard, le Comte et la Comtesse de Peyrolles grimpèrent dans la malle-poste qui les reconduisit définitivement à Barbechat, où la jeune femme annonça à ses enfants leur nouvelle destinée. Les deux adolescents en bondirent de joie. Contrairement à leur mère, ils rêvaient de quitter la campagne pour vivre dans la capitale. Alors, être au service du Duc et de la Duchesse d'Angoulême, sur demande expresse de la Princesse, c'était un immense honneur ! Peyrolles, lui, approuva le choix de Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte. Il savait son fils grand et débrouillard, et, au fond, s'il n'avait pas eu cinquante-cinq ans, il serait volontiers reparti à Paris pour reprendre du service. Ainsi, voir Petit Lazare marcher dans ses pas le satisfaisait au plus haut point. Quant à Charlotte-Antoinette, elle tenait de sa mère et saurait tracer sa route aussi bien qu'Olympe. La jeune femme, qui n'avait plus revu Petit Ronan depuis son départ et le savait seulement installé à Paris, vit ses derniers enfants la quitter à leur tour. En pleurs, elle serra Petit Lazare et Charlotte-Antoinette dans ses bras en priant de toute son âme pour qu'ils ne connaissent pas les malheurs qu'elle avait vécus.

**...**

Olympe connut la joie d'être grand-mère. Son fils aîné épousa la plus grande fille de Charlotte, de six ans sa cadette. Petit Lazare, lui, prit pour épouse une amie de sa sœur, elle aussi au service de la Princesse. Quant à Charlotte-Antoinette, elle se maria avec un Baron, ami de son frère et proche du Duc d'Angoulême. De ces unions très heureuses naquirent respectivement quatre, trois et cinq enfants. Grâce au mariage de leurs aînés, Olympe et le Petit Chat furent liées par le sang. Par ce biais, le _Sans-Culotte_, où Petit Ronan et 'Petite Olympe' avaient grandi, resta dans la famille. Les nouvelles révolutions de 1830 et 1848 rappelèrent à Olympe celle qu'elle n'avait que trop bien connue, qui lui avait pris son premier amour et plusieurs de ses amis. Jusqu'au bout, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le peuple Français était le plus changeant et le plus inégal qui soit. Malgré un retour à la monarchie qui semblait prometteur, Louis XVIII dut céder sa place à Napoléon durant une centaine de jours, pour mieux retrouver le trône jusqu'à sa mort. Le vieil ennemi d'Olympe, le Comte d'Artois, devenu Charles X, reprit le flambeau de ses frères en 1824, et était profondément soutenu par sa belle-fille, cette Princesse que l'ancienne sous-gouvernante de Versailles continuait de chérir. Lorsque ce semblant d'Ancien Régime lassa les Parisiens, Louis-Philippe d'Orléans, fils de Philippe-Égalité, qui vota la mort de Louis XVI, devint Roi des Français. Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte connaissait là son troisième exil, et son ancienne sous-gouvernante en ressentit une vive douleur. Pour Charlotte-Antoinette, âgée de trente-et-un ans, la vie mondaine s'arrêta là. La Duchesse d'Angoulême libéra sa protégée de ses fonctions - comme Marie-Antoinette l'avait fait pour Olympe quarante ans plus tôt - et la jeune femme préféra se consacrer au café familial plutôt qu'à la Monarchie de Juillet. Les opinions politiques divergeaient au sein même de la famille. Olympe et Lazare restaient résolument attachés à l'Ancien Régime, tout comme leur fille et leur gendre. Petit Ronan, fils d'une royaliste et d'un révolutionnaire, ayant reçu une éducation identique à celle de son frère, avait pourtant fini par se faire à Napoléon Ier. Il était devenu un militaire émérite et un bonapartiste convaincu, regrettant la déchéance de l'Empereur. Petit Lazare, lui, préféra la monarchie constitutionnelle de Louis-Philippe, qu'il trouvait moins rigide que la royauté des Bourbon, et fit partie, avec son épouse, des fidèles aux Orléans. Ce nouveau règne promettait d'offrir de longues années de paix à la France, mais c'était sans compter sur le sang bouillonnant de Joséphine qui coulait dans les veines de son petit-fils. Louis-Napoléon, le 'Oui-oui' d'Hortense, devint, en 1848, le premier président de la République Française. Deux ans plus tard, il devint l'Empereur Napoléon III, déposant à son tour une couronne sur la tête de son épouse, une jeune espagnole qui s'appelait Eugénie, le tout pour la plus grande joie de Petit Ronan qui voyait, à ses soixante ans, le bonapartisme enfin de retour au premier plan. Entre temps, la Duchesse d'Angoulême s'était éteinte le 19 octobre 1851, en exil, à Frohsdorf. En apprenant la nouvelle, Olympe, du haut de ses quatre-vingt-un ans, avait fondu en larmes. Avec la Princesse s'éteignait le dernier enfant dont elle s'était occupée, à Versailles, auprès de sa chère souveraine. Elle prit le deuil pendant trois mois et peina à se remettre de ce décès. Après avoir vu passer autant de gouvernements et de régimes, l'ancienne sous-gouvernante des Enfants de France sentit que la boucle de sa vie était bouclée. Elle en avait fait le tour, elle avait bien vécu, vu beaucoup de choses, connu beaucoup de monde, et s'était liée d'amitié avec une Reine, une Princesse et une Impératrice. Pour un peu, elle aurait même pu écrire ses mémoires. Veuve depuis trois ans, Olympe vivait seule avec Solène, qui avait également perdu son époux. Un matin, sa 'belle-sœur' la retrouva morte dans son lit, un sourire serein aux lèvres. Ses malheurs étaient désormais bien loin. Le sommeil l'avait emportée, aussitôt suivi par la Faucheuse. Une mort paisible et douce, un simple transfert de vie à trépas. Enterrée entre les deux amours de sa vie, dans le petit cimetière de Barbechat, elle put enfin trouver ce repos qui lui avait tant manqué. Olympe venait de fêter ses quatre-vingt-cinq printemps, elle avait survécu soixante-six ans à Ronan.


End file.
